The Rise of a Warrior: Dragon Reaper
by The Legendary Dragon Reaper
Summary: The well has been sealed, the jewel destroyed. A new adventure begins! New town, old friends and new, and a whole army of Soul Reapers, Hollows and Arrancars to fight through. With Kagome and Ichigo by his side, Kenshiro must rise up to the challenge to become the legendary Dragon Reaper! Sequel to the Rise of a Warrior: Inuyasha. OC x Kagome
1. Prologue

3 months had passed since the final battle against Naraku and the destruction of the Shikon Jewel, and Kenshiro had moved back to Karakura Town, having gotten his own apartment, being financially supported by Kazuma and Hiyori back in Tokyo.

Kagome had moved in with a friend of Tatsuki's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo looked at a picture of him, Kenshiro and Kagome when they were 12, about a week before Kenshiro moved ' _Tomorrow I'll find out the answer, I'll find out if you kept your promise from that day Kenshiro.'_ then he went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro looked around his new apartment ' _I guess this is home for now.'_ he looked at a family portrait from when he was 8 ' _Tou-san, Kaa-san, I'm finally back. I promise, I'll make both of you proud.'_ then he looked at a picture of him, Ichigo and Kagome when they were 12 ' _Get ready Ichigo, tomorrow you'll remember that I always keep my word, especially to my lifelong best friend.'_

Tomorrow would be a good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day came.

Kenshiro made his way to school, for once not even thinking about meeting up with the love of his life ' _Get ready Ichigo, the Duo of Badass will finally reunite.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo rushed through the kitchen out the door ' _Come on Kenshiro, you've never let me down before so don't start now!_ Catch you guys later!"

"Wait a minute onii-chan, what about breakfast?!" Yuzu called.

"Sorry Yuzu, I'll be back before noon! Leave it there, I'll eat it later!"

"But I fried you an egg, it'll be cold by then!"

Karin sighed "Come on Yuzu, you can't blame him for rushing. After all, you know what today is."

"Karin-chan, just because he's starting high school doesn't mean he should skip breakfast."

"Not that. Today's the day Kenshiro's supposed to move back. Remember that promise he made 7 years ago? He said that if he got with Kagome-chan before he started high school then he'd move back here to start high school with Ichi-nii, of course he'd be excited."

"I guess you're right…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuiro was dropped off at the school ' _A new uniform and a new school, well I guess I should start feeling the same way any other new student would feel. I wonder if Kenshiro's really gonna make it back.'_

Keigo and Mizuiro had originally been students at Kenshiro and Kagome's middle school, but they had moved and transferred to Karakura junior high around 9th grade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro shot Kagome a raised eyebrow "So you've already joined the archery club?"

Kagome shot him a bright smile "Yeah, it's like a reminder of the great adventure that got us together in the first place. I've already met this one guy, he's kind of bland and distant but he's a real softie underneath. He's kind of like a cross between you and Sesshomaru." she saw Uryu up ahead of them "Oh hey, there he is. Ishida-kun, back here!"

Uryu stopped and looked back at her "Oh Higurashi-san, I was wondering if you were going to make it." then he noticed Kenshiro beside her.

Kenshiro remained calm, but smirked slightly "Uryu Ishida-san." he held out his hand.

Uryu accepted the hand "Kenshiro-san, I was wondering if you would make it. You gave my such a challenge on the entrance exam, I would miss having an academic rival."

Kagome blinked "You two know each other?"

"We're not entirely sure how, but we ended up competing against each other during the entrance exams." explained Kenshiro "I wouldn't say we're friends, more like we respect each other as intellectual equals." then he noticed Keigo and Mizuiro over at the class lists "Alright Kagome, I'll see you later." he pecked her on the lips and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Keigo, Mizuiro! What's up guys?"

Mizuiro looked to see Kenshiro walking towards them "Hey Kenshiro, long time no see."

"Yeah, 2 years. So what's Keigo freaking out about this time?"

"Apparently there are these two delinquents named Ichigo and Chad attending this school in the same class as us."

"Ichigo? There's no way that's right. I don't know about this Chad guy, but Ichigo's the farthest thing from a delinquent."

"You know this guy?"

"Are you kidding? He's been my best friend since we were three. Things changed when I met the love of my life, Kagome Higurashi. I had it bad, so bad that I moved to Tokyo with my brother when he started college just so I could see her. But now we're a couple, going steady for 6 months, and I moved back here to reunite with Ichigo."

"I see. You're a good guy Kenshiro, if you say he's okay then I'll give him a chance."

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome had met up with Orihime and Tatsuki in the classroom, where she became the target of Chizuru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo knelt down in front of the spirit of a little girl, completely ignoring the stares he was receiving "Come on, tell me what's the matter. I brought you some flowers again, I picked them myself. What's making you so sad?"

"It's just that something's not right." the girl whimpered "I'm afraid of the sky."

Ichigo looked up "The sky? Why?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin noticed as well.

Yuzu did not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I'd better head up to the classroom to surprise Ichigo. Later guys." and Kenshiro dashed off.

Keigo was still crying anime tears "Goodbye cruel world. Why? Why did this have to happen?"

Then Chad and Ichigo suddenly burst through the wall fighting two other guys.

Keigo was immediately terrified as they were surrounded by at least 10 more guys.

Mizuiro went up to them and held out his hand "Mizuiro Kojima from Hiragi Junior high, I'm in class 1-3."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Class 1-3? We're all in the same class then. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, this guy here is Chad Yasutora. Nice to meet you. Who's your friend over there?"

Mizuiro looked to where Keigo was pleading for his life under a guy's foot "That's Keigo Asano, he doesn't do too well in school but he's a pretty smart guy. Honest, likable, loyal. What can I say? He's 100 times better than me."

"Wow, you're incredible. I mean, for someone to have so many nice things to say about his friend is pretty rare nowadays. I can only think of one guy who'd say so much, or that I could say that much about for that matter." he turned back to the thugs "Mizuiro, how are you at making up excuses?"

"I'm so good it's sick."

"Then put those skills to use!" a voice called.

Ichigo looked up to see someone standing on the ledge of a 3rd floor window "Kenshiro?!"

"BANZAI!" Kenshiro leapt out the window and dove down towards the thugs, slamming his fist into the ground and causing a shockwave that blew all the thugs away "Hey Ichigo, what's up?"

Ichigo stopped gaping and took him into a bro-hug "Kenshiro! I thought you weren't coming!"

"Come on man, when have I ever let you down? Never, and that's not starting on our first day of high school." then he looked over to Chad "So who's your friend?"

"Yasutora Sado." Chad introduced "Ichigo calls me Chad for reasons I don't know."

Kenshiro bumped fists with him "Kenshiro Kamikaze." then he turned to Mizuiro "Anyway Mizuiro, you've got 3 minutes tops to come up with something that keeps us from getting suspended for pulling Keigo's ass out of the fire. So Ichigo, you in?"

Ichigo smirked "Just like old times, my friend." he charged in first, with Kenshiro following right behind, and Chad right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes later, Ichigo and the others were making their way to class "So Kenshiro, if you're here then does that mean Kagome's here too?"

"Yeah, she's staying with Inoue-san. You know, Tatsuki-san's friend with the hairpins." then he went into the classroom first.

Tatsuki turned and gaped at him "Kenshiro?"

"Hey Tatsuki-san, what's up? Oh hey Kagome."

Then Kagome went up to him and pecked him on the cheek, then turned to Ichigo and hugged him "Hey Ichigo-kun, long time no see."

Ichigo returned the hug and grinned slyly "I'm just glad you finally took a hint and finally noticed how he felt."

"Don't remind me, I'll never stop regretting that."

"You're lucky to have someone like Kenshiro."

"And Kenshiro's lucky to have a friend like you."

All seemed right with the world.

Nobody had any idea what was about to happen…


	2. Chapter 1

_We tremble in awe of that which cannot be seen, and we worship that which cannot be seen._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young woman in a black kimono stood atop a telephone poll "Yes… I sense two very strong spirit energies." and she leapt off the telephone pole, into the night.

A storm was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 6 months had passed since the defeat of Naraku and the destruction of the Shikon Jewel, and things had returned to normal. For the most part:

Kenshiro had moved back to Karakura town to attend high school with Ichigo.

Kagome had moved to Karakura to be close to Kenshiro, and had moved in with their classmate, Orihime Inoue, who had a crush on Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A typical day in Karakura.

Kenshiro was walking home with Kagome when he saw Ichigo beating up several thugs without breaking a sweat.

"Seriously Ichigo-kun, you've gotta tone down the violence." Kagome scolded.

Ichigo shrugged "It gets the point across."

"Another spirit?" asked Kenshiro

"Yep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo went into his home at the clinic first "I'm home."

"You're late!" Isshin almost immediately kicked him in the face "You punk of a son, you know that dinnertime here is always at 7:00!"

"Damn you, is that how you greet your son who went out of his way to help a ghost on the way home?!" Ichigo barked

"I don't wanna hear it! Only punishments awaits those who disrupt our family time, no matter what the reason is! Or what, are you bragging that you're only one who can talk to and touch ghosts?!"

"Shut up, I didn't ask for this power!"

And thus, the squabble ensued.

Kenshiro and Kagome quietly snuck in and sat down, avoiding the confrontation.

"Stop it you two, the food is getting cold!" Yuzu scolded.

"Let them be Yuzu." Karin advised.

The squabble ended when Ichigo kneed Isshin into the wall "First of all, making a healthy male high school student come home at seven every night is unimagi-"

"Ichigo, you've got another one." Kenshiro informed him nonchalantly.

Ichigo looked and saw another spirit appearing next to him "What, when did you-?! I exorcise and exorcise and they keep coming, dammit!"

Karin sighed "Ichi-nii has it rough, being hi-spec."

Yuzu grinned "But you know, I'm kind of jealous. I can sense presences, but almost never see them."

"I don't believe in ghosts and stuff, so…"

"What?! But you can see them too, can't you? Dad's the only one who can't see them."

"Regardless if you see them or not, if you don't believe, then it's like they never existed."

Ichigo sighed "Dinner…"

Isshin knocked Ichigo off balance and pinned him to the ground "Your guard was down!"

Ichigo angrily flipped him off of him, and the match ended with both of them slugging each other in the face.

Isshin fell to the ground.

Ichigo wiped the fist-mark off of his face "Forget it, I'm going to bed." and he walked out of the room.

Kenshiro sighed "Alright Kagome, we should get going."

Kagome nodded, knowing that this was when Isshin would start talking to the huge picture of Masaki, Ichigo's deceased mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was concerned "There's been a lot more of them coming lately. What do you think it means?"

"No idea, but I'm sure it's nothing." Kenshiro lied ' _I hate lying to her like this, but I swore to Toshiro-sensei that I'd keep everything a secret.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

Kenshiro came by the Kurosaki residence "Hey Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan. Ichigo ready yet?"

Then Ichigo came out "Hey guys, where's dad?"

"He's in a meeting, he won't be home until tonight." replied Karin.

Then Ichigo noticed the news talking about some big ruckus "That's nearby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and Ichigo walked past the site, with Ichigo carrying some flowers for the spirit of a child he helped lay to rest the night before.

They heard a scream and rushed to see what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A mysterious creature, invisible to the ordinary eye, burst through a building just as Kenshiro and Ichigo arrived on the scene.

Kenshiro drew the Ryuuga, which had reverted back to the basic green-scaled katana form after the Shikon jewel was destroyed, and activated one of his new Chameleon Feature, cloaking him from anybody without a large amount of spiritual power, when he saw the spirit of a young girl running away "I'll hold it off, Ichigo you get her out of here!"

Ichigo nodded and started running away with the girl, who tripped and fell to the ground.

Seeing this, the creature surged forward, intent on devouring her.

Then a strange black butterfly appeared, followed by the young woman in the black kimono, who then drew her sword, but Kenshiro slashed the creature to bits with a severely weakened Dragon Cyclone, causing it to evaporate and disappear. She then looked at Kenshiro and Ichigo, then left without saying a word.

As it turns out, nobody could see hear or the creature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and Ichigo were talking in Ichigo's room while Kagome was with Yuzu and Karin.

Ichigo sighed "I just don't get it man, who was she?" then he saw the black butterfly outside his window "That's-"

Kenshiro nodded "It's her."

Sure enough, the woman phased through the wall into the room.

Ichigo stared in shock "What… are you?" he almost immediately freaked out when he saw her grip her sword "Who the hell are you?! What do you want?!"

"It's near." was all she said.

Angry, Ichigo kicked her in the back "Don't gimme "It's near," dumbass!" then he turned on the light "You scare the two of us shitless then ignore me? I asked you who the hell you are!"

The woman stared at Ichigo in disbelief "You can see me? Rather, you kicked me…"

Ichigo blinked "What the hell are you talking about? Of course we can see you."

"You're the guys in town earlier." she realized.

Kenshiro scoffed "You're just realizing it now?"

She touched both of their faces "Strange. Ordinarily, no one should be able to see me." she leapt over Ichigo's next attempt to kick her "Very well, I shall tell both of you."

"You're a Soul Reaper." Kenshiro blurted out.

Ichigo blinked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The spirit of the girl from earlier was running and hid behind a phone pole out of fear.

The creature appeared, invisible to anyone without spiritual power, but briefly appeared once it came into contact with the lines.

The girl took off running again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was less than amused "So you're saying you're a Soul Reaper."

The woman nodded.

"And you've come all the way here from this Soul Society place in order to exorcise evil demons like Kenshiro has in the Feudal Era."

Another nod.

"So that means that that monster was a demon and it attacked that girl."

Yet another nod.

"Okay, I'll believe you." then he suddenly flipped out "Idiot, you think I'd believe something like that?!"

The woman seemed surprised by that "You're saying that, although you've seen ghost, and despite being friends with the wielder of the Ryuuga, you don't believe in Soul Reapers?"

Ichigo nodded "Unfortunately, I've never seen a Soul Reaper before. I don't believe in anything that I can't see."

"And yet you're seeing her now." Kenshiro pointed out.

Ichigo sighed "I'll admit that she's not human, but she'd better quit playing Soul Reaper around here." he turned to her "Got that, pipsqueak?" he patted her on the head.

The woman felt a vein throbbing "You dare call me that? Bakudo Number One: Sai!"

Next thing Ichigo knew, his hands were bound behind his back "What did you do to me?"

The woman smirked "You can't move, can you?"

"That's a Kido, a high-level incantation only a Soul Reaper can use." explained Kenshiro "She doesn't look it, but she's probably lived nearly ten times longer than either of us. And besides, pipsqueak may as well be her trigger word. In any other situation, she'd probably kill us on the spot, but she's not permitted to execute anyone not named in her orders. You'd better be grateful for that."

"And so…" the woman drew her sword and brought it down, but it turned out that she used the end of the handle of her sword on the ghost from yesterday.

The spirit was horrified "N-No, I don't want to go to the Netherworld!"

The woman smiled "Fear not. Your destination is not the Netherworld, it is the Soul Society. Unlike the Netherworld, it is a restful place." she re-sheathed her sword, revealing a mark on the spirit's forehead as he sunk into the ground and disappeared.

Ichigo couldn't have been more confused "What happened to him?"

The woman re-sheathed her sword "I sent him to the Soul Society. In your language, it's called "passing over," I guess. It's one of the jobs of Soul Reapers. I'll explain it simply so that even you two idiots can be satisfied." she pulled some things from her kimono "Now listen, there are two types of spirits in this world." she then proceeded to horrify them with her terrible drawing skills "The first are normal spirits called Wholes, they're the ghosts you usually see. The second are called Hollows, they attack people, living or dead, to devour their souls. They're evil spirits. Do either of you have any questions so far?"

"How about you tell us why your drawing is so bad?" asked Kenshiro, cranking his neck to dodge a Kido blast "Nice try, low level Kidos like that won't be able to beat me. I've trained with a captain, you'll have to do better than that."

The woman then proceeded to draw a moustache on Ichigo "I will continue my explanation, Barons. We Soul Reapers have two jobs. The first is to lead the Wholes to the Soul Society with a sendoff, Konso, as I just did, and-"

"The second is to cut and purify Hollows." Kenshiro finished for her "I would've mentioned this before, but it has to be kept strictly secret. Hell, I haven't even told Kagome about this yet."

"Why was that Hollow going after that girl?" asked Ichigo.

The woman shook her head "That I do not know, we have yet to grasp everything about them."

Then Ichigo and the others suddenly felt shaking "What the hell was that?"

"Whatever the case may be, there's another one around here." Kenshiro told him "We'd better get rid of it."

The woman shook her head "For some reason, I haven't been able to sense its presence at all. It's as though some strong force is obstructing my senses."

"What are you saying?!" Ichigo barked "Can't you hear the terrible cries?! Isn't that the Hollow you're after?"

Kenshiro stiffened for a moment "Oh f*ck…"

Then they heard the cries of the Hollow, then a crash, followed by screaming, which Kenshiro immediately recognized as Kagome.

Kenshiro immediately fled the room, then felt something ' _What strong spiritual pressure, I can't believe I didn't sense this before!'_

Ichigo was horrified to see Yuzu collapse in front of him "Kagome-chan and Karin-chan were… Onii-chan… Kenshiro… Please save… Karin-chan… and Kagome-chan…" then she collapsed.

Kenshiro and the woman fled down the stairs and saw the chaos.

There was a huge hole in the wall, Karin was out cold, and the Hollow had Kagome in its grip.

Kenshiro immediately charged in.

The woman drew her sword and saw Ichigo topple down the stairs "Stay back!"

"Damn it…" Ichigo barely managed to stand with every ounce of strength he had.

The woman was stunned ' _He's moving… after I put that spell on him!_ You'll get in the way, stay back!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo barked, seeing the situation. With Karin injured, Kagome in the clutches of the Hollow, and Kenshiro on the losing end of the battle, Ichigo, in a burst of power and anger, managed to break the spell and free himself, before he charged into the fray to help Kenshiro.

Ichigo began attacking the Hollow, known as Fishbone D, to no avail, being sent flying just as easily as Kenshiro, both of them being slammed into a nearby building.

Kenshiro slowly stood, despite the blood pouring from his wounds "Kagome…"

Fishbone D smirked "I found you." he made a grab for them, but they got out of the way, and the woman used her sword to stab Fishbone D in the arm, causing him to howl in pain and let go of Kagome before disappearing.

Kenshiro caught Kagome and gently cradled her in his arms ' _I thought that once Naraku was dead, all of our troubles would be over. I was wrong. I can't even use 1/10 of the Ryuga's true power anymore, my trip inside the Shikon jewel must've really burned it out.'_

"Get a hold of yourself!" the woman barked "That Hollow has not devoured her soul yet, or the others for that matter."

"Are you sure?" asked Kenshiro frantically.

The woman nodded "It's seeking souls with higher concentrations of spirit energy, though she might've been one of the possible targets." then she realized it "I see, that Hollow this afternoon wasn't after that girl either."

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"For some reason, your spirit energy was almost completely suppressed until just now. That's why I didn't sense anything about you, and even the Ryuuga boy's energy was very weak, so you two were never attacked by Hollows. It's just conjecture, but perhaps the spirit energy sealed within your bodies began pouring out due to the contact one of you had with the ghost of that young girl, or the fact that one of you has awakened the Ryuuga. In other words, those two Hollows sensed the density of your souls through that girl."

"They're really after us." Kenshiro realized.

The woman got ready as Fishbone D appeared "It's here! You two stay-"

"Shut up!" Ichigo barked "Are you saying that girl was attacked because of us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Is it my fault that Kagome's life is in danger?" Kenshiro snarled as he and Ichigo ran out to confront the Hollow "You want our souls, don't you?"

"In that case, come fight me one-on-one!" Ichigo snarled "Kenshiro, you got your shot at it earlier, now it's my turn."

With a roar, Fishbone D charged in faster than Ichigo or even Kenshiro could react.

With no other options, the woman stopped Fishbone D's attack, injuring herself in the process.

She slashed some of the teeth out, then fell to the ground "You fools… you should've known… that you were no match for him! Or did you think that everything would be over if you gave him your souls? At this rate, we will all simply become food for him." she struggled to get back on her feet and looked at Ichigo "Do you want… to save your family?" then she shot a look over to Kenshiro "Do you want… to protect that woman?"

Kenshiro gripped the Ryuuga "More than anything."

"Is there a way?" asked Ichigo.

The woman gripped her sword "There's just one way…" she held the blade towards them "One of you must become a Soul Reaper, run the point of this Zanpakuto through the center of your being and I will pour my powers into you. I don't know if it will work but there is nothing else we can do, now which one will it be?"

Kenshiro looked at Ichigo "Remember Ichigo, we made that "Every other" agreement. I had my shot at this thing, now it's your turn."

Ichigo nodded and turned to the woman "Give me that sword, Soul Reaper."

"My name is not Soul Reaper, I am Rukia Kuchiki."

Kenshiro prepared to hold off Fishbone D as it charged at them.

Ichigo gripped the Zanpakuto "I am… Ichigo Kurosaki!" and with that, he drove the blade into his chest, resulting in a blinding light.

Next thing anyone knew, Ichigo had become a Soul Reaper and sliced off one of Fishbone D's arms almost instantly with his large Zanpakuto.

Rukia, now clade in a mere white kimono, stared in awe ' _How can this be? I meant to give him half of my energy, but he took it all. Who is he?!'_

Ichigo walked over to Kenshiro and placed a hand on his chest "I felt this nagging voice in my head telling me to do this."

Kenshiro was surrounded in a bright light, and the next thing he knew, he was in a Soul Reaper uniform with a dragon crest on the back of the kimono, the scales of the Ryuuga turning completely black "How about we do this one together?"

Ichigo smirked "Sounds good to me." and both charged in.

Rukia stared in disbelief ' _I've never seen humans with spirit energy enough to confuse a Soul Reaper, even if one of them has the Ryuuga. I've never seen a human with strength enough to break a spell on his own… and I've never seen a Soul Reaper Zanpakuto become so large, even if one is the Ryuuga!'_

Kenshiro lopped off one of Fishbone D's feet "Alright Ichigo, you take it from here."

Ichigo eyed Fishbone D with disdain "Now you'll pay for hurting my family." and with that, he brought the blade down, cleaving Fishbone D straight down the middle, causing him to evaporate, leaving nothing behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, things seemed normal enough.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" Isshin dropped in to deliver a surprise attack, which Ichigo avoided.

This ended with Ichigo pinning Isshin to the ground and grabbing him by the face "You've got some nerve, trying to attack your own son in his sleep!"

Isshin groaned "You're pretty good my boy, there's nothing more to teach you."

Then Ichigo realized something and grabbed Isshin by the shirt "What about Yuzu and Karin's injuries?!"

Isshin blinked "Injuries? What're you talking about?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo stared at the gaping hole in his house.

"It's a miracle, a truck crashes into our house and no one's hurt." Isshin commented.

"What's more miraculous is that no one woke up." Karin muttered "And on top of that, the culprit got away."

Ichigo could not have been more confused ' _What's going on? Their wounds are gone and everyone thinks it was some truck, is this the work of a Soul Reaper?'_

Yuzu snapped him out of his thoughts "Ichigo, hurry and eat breakfast or you'll be late."

Ichigo thought about Rukia ' _I wonder if she went back to that place she called the Soul Society, and now that I think about it, Kenshiro seemed to know some stuff about that.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo met up with Kenshiro at school "Kenshiro, you know something about that, don't you?"

Kenshiro quickly covered his mouth "Shut up man, that stuff is classified."

Then Ichigo accidentally bumped into Kagome and her Karakura girlfriends, Orihime and Tatsuki "Oh, hey Inoue."

Tatsuki immediately rounded on him "Ichigo, you bumped into Orihime and that's all you can say?"

"Oh, sorry." then Ichigo turned to Orihime "You alright?" he held out a hand.

Orihime immediately got up, scared by Ichigo's expression "It's alright, I have voby… bolley… volley…" then she ran off.

Ichigo blinked "What's with her?"

"You were kind of intimidating, Ichigo-kun." Kagome pointed out "By the way, why are you guys so late? It's already lunchtime."

Ichigo looked at Kenshiro, then at Kagome "We'll explain later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In class, they met up with Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad.

"So Ichigo, did a truck really crash into your house?" asked Keigo.

Ichigo shrugged "Yeah, and Kenshiro here used his body to save Kagome from being hit. He's got guts."

Kenshiro didn't even turn around as he kicked Ichigo in the face.

"So, you finished cleaning up?" asked Mizuiro.

"It's not that easy." Ichigo pointed out.

"Need help?" asked Chad.

Ichigo cursed himself for always forgetting how big Chad is "Uh, no thanks."

"Oh, are you Kamikaze-kun and Kurosaki-kun?" asked a new voice.

Kenshiro and Ichigo looked back and were gobsmacked to find that, to their surprise, Rukia was standing there in their school uniform "I'll be sitting next to you two from today, my name's Rukia Kuchiki."

Kenshiro and Ichigo looked back and forth between each other & Rukia five times "You're…!"

"Do you know each other?" asked Chad.

Rukia smiled "Oh no, this is our first meeting, right you two?" she held out a hand "Nice to meet you."

Ichigo was incredibly unnerved when he saw the message on her hand _Make A Fuss And You're Dead.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She ended up dragging them both outside.

"Just what the hell are you thinking?!" Ichigo barked.

Rukia smiled "My how scary, what is the matter? You're not going to do something to me, are you?"

"First of all, quit talking like that." Kenshiro said dryly.

"Oh, I think this is pretty good considering I learned it overnight."

"Forget it, now why are you here?" asked Ichigo "Weren't you going back to that Soul Society or whatever?"

"Don't be stupid, only Soul Reapers can go back there." she explained in her normal character "I don't have that ability at the moment." she pointed at Ichigo "Last night, most of my powers as a Soul Reaper were taken by you. Thanks to you, I'm stuck in this gigai form."

"What's a gigai?"

"A gigai is a temporary body provided in case of emergencies." explained Kenshiro "Soul Reapers drastically weakened inhabit a gigai until their powers return, which is why everyone else could see her. So until her powers return, we're stuck with her."

Rukia nodded "Precisely, and you'll both have to do the work of a Soul Reaper until then. It's only natural. You now have the powers of a Soul Reaper, you have no right to refuse."

"I refuse!" Ichigo blurted out almost instantly "I'm never fighting things like that ever again!"

"Ridiculous, you did fine yesterday!"

"That's because my family was being attacked, but I'm not about to fight for complete strangers. Sorry to disappoint you."

Rukia sighed "I see… Then it can't be helped." she put on a strange glove and palmed Ichigo's face, then did the same with Kenshiro, removing their souls from their bodies.

Ichigo started freaking out "My body… What'd you do to us?!"

"Follow me." was all she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia took out a cell phone "It's around here."

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"She got an order from the Soul Society." Kenshiro told him.

Rukia nodded "A Whole Spirit who lives in this part will probably be attacked."

Sure enough, the spirit of a young boy was suddenly attacked by a spider hollow.

Kenshiro and Ichigo were about to charge in, but Rukia's voice stopped them "Wait. Why are you going to help him? Isn't he a complete stranger?"

"So what?!" Ichigo barked "I can't just stand here when he's being attacked right in front of me!"

"So what?!" she shouted, taking them by surprise "A Soul Reaper must treat all spirits equally. Just because they're nearby, just because they're convenient, it doesn't work like that. If you intend to help that boy, make up your mind to save all spirits. You must make the commitment to go anywhere, and even be willing to sacrifice your life!"

There was a pause.

Just as the boy was about to be devoured, Ichigo slashed off one of the Hollow's legs, and Kenshiro slashed off the other, causing it to disappear.

"Are you both committed to this?" asked Rukia.

"Who cares about commitment?!" Ichigo barked "We both saved this boy because we wanted to! Besides, what about you?" he turned to face Rukia "You risked your life to save the both of us last night, did you think about your duty as a Soul Reaper when you acted? When you put yourself at risk, it doesn't matter!" he didn't even turn around as the spider hollow appeared and charged at him, but cut its mask when it got close "At the very least, we'll be different."

The Hollow collapsed to the ground and dissipated.

Kenshiro knelt down beside the boy "Are you alright? If you don't want something like that thing coming after you again, you'd better pass over." and he placed the mark on the boy's forehead, causing him to disappear "And that's how you do Konso. Let's go Ichigo, god only knows what's happened to our bodies at this point."

Rukia smiled as she watched them walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came.

Two spirits were watching over Kagome and Orihime in the latter's apartment, when they were suddenly attacked and captured by Hollows, then taken to their lair and converted into Hollows themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and Rukia was studying contemporary language, much to Kenshiro and Ichigo's annoyance.

"So how long are you gonna keep following us around?" asked Ichigo.

"Until you agree to do the job of Soul Reapers!" Rukia replied firmly.

Then they heard something and found that Kagome had barely saved Orihime from being hit by a car, and rushed over.

"Inoue, did that car just hit you?" asked Ichigo.

Orihime blinked "Maybe…"

"Maybe? And you're okay?!"

Orihime blushed "Yep, it was just a little bump. I'm fine Kurosaki-kun, I really am!"

"You're fine? And where's the car?"

"It drove away." she saw how annoyed Ichigo looked "Sorry."

Ichigo started to feel a little guilty "Well, as long as you're both okay."

Orihime looked over at Rukia "Kuchiki-san?"

"Who the hell are you?" Rukia questioned bluntly.

"Idiot, she's in our class!" Kenshiro hissed "Not to mention the fact that she's my girlfriend's roommate! That's Inoue, Orihime Inoue!"

Rukia did a curtsey "Oh, hello Inoue-san, Higurashi-san."

Orihime did the same "Hello."

"Have you been out shopping?"

Orihime grabbed her bag of groceries "My leeks, butter, bananas and bean jam, they're fine too."

Ichigo was rather unnerved ' _What the hell are they gonna make with that?'_

Rukia noticed a mark on Kagome and Orihime's legs "How did you get those bruises on your legs?"

Kagome blinked and looked down "Weird, I didn't even notice, maybe it was when that car almost hit us."

Kenshiro was immediately by her side, healing it subtly ' _At least the Ryuuga hasn't burnt out enough to prevent me from being able to heal injuries.'_

"Kuchiki-san, what's the matter?" asked Kagome, noticing Rukia starting at the bruise "You seem concerned."

"It's nothing." she lied "Just take care."

"Thank you."

"I'll walk you home." Kenshiro offered, which Kagome replied with by kissing him.

Ichigo looked over to Orihime "Want me to walk you home too?"

Orihime nervously shook her head "N-No, I'm fine, really. See you!" she took off after the lovebirds.

"Damn, they'd better be careful." Ichigo muttered "Well, as long as Kenshiro's with them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk home was awkwardly silent.

"What's the deal with those girls?" Rukia asked out of the blue.

Ichigo blinked "You mean Kagome and Inoue? Kenshiro's been in love with Kagome his entire life, and he finally won her over about 6 months ago."

"I see. What about Inoue? Are you friends with her?"

Ichigo shrugged "Not really, I've never even spoken to her much. She's close to one of my friends who lives in the neighborhood, Tatsuki. But about three years ago, her older brother Sora died at our hospital. The same happened with Kagome's dad about 7 years ago, but that's besides the point. Inoue's only family was her brother, it was a car accident. I didn't know she was the girl who was crying that day, I only found out a little while ago."

"How was your spirit energy back then?"

"Not as strong as it is now, it's only recently when I've been able to see and talk to ghosts."

"Just as I thought…"

"What's the deal with that anyway?"

"Nothing." she started walking ahead "See you."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Where to?"

"Are you interested?"

"Not really."

"Then don't ask." and she walked away, much to Ichigo's ire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Tatsuki came over to Kagome and Orihime's apartment with homemade stewed beef and potatoes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuzu came into Ichigo's room "Hey Onii-chan, have you seen my pajamas?"

Ichigo scowled "Hey, at least knock."

Yuzu pouted "Boy, you've gotten so mean now that you're in high school."

"Have not, and I don't know where your pajamas are."

"That's weird, my dress is missing too."

"But why do you have to ask me about everything?!"

"Good night." then she left.

Then Kenshiro came in "Hey Ichigo, we've got problems."

Ichigo was about to say something, when he heard a ringing noise "The hell?"

Rukia suddenly jumped out of Ichigo's closet "Alright you two, we have an order. It's coming." and she forced their Soul Reaper forms out of their bodies, just as two Hollows came into the room "Don't just stand there you two, it's coming!"

"Ichigo, aim for its head!" Kenshiro barked as he slashed the Hollow's mask.

The first Hollow leapt at Ichigo, who dodged the lunge and slashed off its arm, causing it to howl in pain.

Ichigo finally slashed the Hollow at the tip of its mask, but the Hollow grabbed Ichigo's blade, before part of the mask suddenly broke off, causing it to howl in pain before it disappeared.

The first Hollow leapt at Kenshiro, who dodged the lunge and slashed off its arm, causing it to howl in pain.

Kenshiro finally slashed the Hollow at the top half of its mask, but the Hollow grabbed his blade, before part of the mask suddenly broke off, causing it to howl in pain before it disappeared, following after his comrade.

"Guys…" Ichigo said slowly "That thing's face… It was Inoue's brother."

"The other one…" Kenshiro said grimly "That was Kagome's father. I was afraid of this."

"Rukia, how do we get rid of Hollows exactly?" asked Ichigo.

"Attacking a Hollow from behind and splitting its head in one blow, that is the essence of exterminating a Hollow." explained Rukia "Neither of you forget. This is to minimize your own injuries, and also so that you never see the identity of the Hollow. You both saw it just now, all Hollows were once the souls of ordinary humans. Now he's just a monster, and he must be destroyed. Grudges, regrets… Souls who still harbor such feelings are hard to perform Konso on, and linger on alone. Then they either become Hollows themselves, or are devoured by other Hollows and become new Hollows."

Ichigo was horrified "That's… Wait… Kenshiro, how come you didn't mention this before?"

Kenshiro shrugged "I know some of the details of the Soul Reaper jobs, but I don't know everything."

"But why would Inoue's brother come after me?" asked Ichigo "And why would Kagome's dad come after you?"

Rukia shook her head "I don't know, but judging from the Hollow that attacked you both last time, it seems a powerful Hollow who remains in the dark wants to devour the spiritual power from both of you, and it probably controls several Hollows. Then the appearance of Inoue's brother and Kagome's father would make sense."

Kenshiro grabbed Rukia by the shirt "So what the hell do we do?! There's no way I'm killing Kagome's father!"

"Think!" Rukia barked "You know a little bit about Soul Reapers and Hollows, if you don't kill him then he'll wander around forever! And there's no doubt that they'll attack you again." then she realized something "Wait, we may not have time to worry about him! Those girls are in danger!"

Kenshiro jumped out of Ichigo's bedroom window faster than anyone can see.

"He gets like that when it comes to Kagome." explained Ichigo "I know he's not willing to go halfway across Japan just to purify just one soul if it means he's not there to protect her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tatsuki was thinking about beating Ichigo to a bloody pulp after Orihime and Kagome told her about the encounter with him, Kenshiro and Rukia earlier that day.

That is, until the Hollows of Sora and Kagome's father, Akira Higurashi, appeared and started attacking them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo raced across the rooftops after Kenshiro "The Hollows target their own kin?!"

Rukia nodded as she rode on Ichigo's back "It happens frequently."

"What do you mean?"

"Hollows are fallen souls, souls that weren't guided into the Soul Society by a Soul Reaper, souls that weren't protected by Hollows. They lose their hearts and become Hollows themselves. Now that these Hollows have failed to devour you and Kenshiro, they'll go after the souls of the ones they loved most in their lives. Remember the bruises Higurashi and Inoue had on their legs yesterday? Those were the marks left by Hollows."

"Then that accident was their doing?"

"Perhaps."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime and Kagome's souls were ripped out of their bodies, with Sora attacking Tatsuki, who could see the faint outline of a figure, but was helpless to stop it.

Kagome and Orihime were confused about what was going on, until the Hollows started speaking to them.

Akira took Kagome to the roof, leaving Orihime and Sora in the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome immediately backed away from the Hollow "Let me go!"

"Fear not Kagome, I have no intention of harming you." said the Hollow.

Kagome's eyes hardened, but still let fear seep through the look "How… how do you know my name?"

The Hollow frowned underneath the mask that acted as its face "How sad Kagome, don't tell me you've forgotten my voice already." then he suddenly roared "I have… no control… over my body… Kagome… get away!" and he lunged his claw at her against his will, but a shock-wave was sent throughout the area.

Kagome opened her eyes to find that Kenshiro had blocked the strike at the last second "I thought you were after me."

Akira retreated through a hole and disappeared, with Kenshiro unable to go after him.

"Kenshiro?" asked Kagome meekly "Kenshiro, what's going on?"

Kenshiro was about to explain, when a thought struck him and he saw the chain connected to her chest ' _No, don't tell me… Dammit, that thing ripped her sole out of her body?!_ Kagome, you're…"

"A spirit." said a voice as Akira returned through a portal "Kagome is nearly dead. I have no control of my body, you must stop me boy!" he unwillingly grabbed Kagome by the chain in her chest and knocked Kenshiro off of the roof and tail-whacked him to the ground.

Kagome struggled from the Hollow's grip "Let me go, Kenshiro's hurt!"

"Kagome… Have you truly forgotten me?" asked the Hollow.

Kagome suddenly recognized the Hollow "Dad…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro slowly got up and wiped the blood from his forehead "I can't… give up… I have to… protect Kagome… At any cost…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome stared at the Hollow "Are you really my dad?"

Akira nodded "I am, but I have very little control over my body thanks to being turned into this vile being known as a Hollow. Your spiritual power comes from my side, seeing how it's my side of the family that has the spiritual powers. Your grandfather had it too, but it wanes with age, so he lost about 99% of it when he hit 60."

"That actually explains a lot… But why can't your soul find peace?"

"Because of my doubt. You see Kagome, even after I died, there was one fear, one attachment, that kept me from moving on: I couldn't see you be with the man you would be with for the rest of your life. Every father wishes to know that their daughter is in good hands."

Kagome smiled, tears swelling up in her eyes "Well I can assure you daddy, Kenshiro is the one for me, and I only regret not realizing my feelings for him sooner."

"I see, that's good. I can't stop myself from having the unbearable urge to attack, but I can decide my reasons for attacking. That boy… to help me find peace, that boy must prove himself in my eyes, prove that he will be able to protect you, shelter you, and above all, make you happy."

"You know, that's taking overprotective parenting to a whole new level." Ichigo commented, before Sora tail-whacked him to the ground.

"So what's with that Hollow?" asked Kagome.

"Oh that's Orihime's older brother, we started watching you together when you moved in with her and sort of became friends. He can't control himself like I can." then he suddenly groaned "Can't… control my body…" and he unwillingly lunged at Kagome.

Then Kenshiro appeared and slashed off his hand "Sorry Higurashi-san, but I have to do this."

"I understand, just prove yourself to me and I'll use what remains of my spiritual power to destroy the Hollow within."

"Very well." and he suddenly kicked Akira through the wall and brought down the blade, but dropped it when Akira spat some acid on Kenshiro's hands, burning them.

Kenshiro quickly recovered thanks to his Ryu Scales and used one hand to grab his Zanpakuto, his other arm being caught in Akira's jaws.

Kenshiro broke free with a Ryu Scale-enhanced kick "I've known it was you Higurashi-san, I know you've always been there for Kagome, always guiding her, helping her, protecting her when I couldn't. Even when she protected Orihime from being hit by that car yesterday, you saved her from being injured as well, right? But if she keeps depending on you, you won't be able to rest in peace. So I wanted to show you, I'll always do everything in my power to protect her and make her happy, so don't worry. You don't have to bear that responsibility anymore, I'll bear it for you."

Akira's Hollow Mask suddenly disappeared "Very well, Kenshiro… You have my permission…"

Kenshiro then performed a Konso and placed the mark on Kenshiro's head "You won't have to suffer anymore Higurashi-san, you can finally rest…"

Akira smiled "Thank you…" and with that, he disappeared.

Kenshiro then healed a sobbing Kagome as he comforted her.

That is, until he had to erase her memory of the night's events.

Then he went over to rendezvous with Ichigo "I'm wrapped on my end, how about you?"

Ichigo pointed to where Sora had stabbed himself with Ichigo's Zanpakuto "You tell me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Orihime was blurting out stuff about how a sumo champion came into the apartment and blasted a hole with his gun.

Ichigo's eye twitched "What the f*ck did you guys do yesterday?"

"Memory replacement, her memories of last night were replaced with new ones." explained Kenshiro "Kagome and Tatsuki-san don't remember anything, so they have to go along with it. The only problem is that we can't choose the new memories, which can be a problem. It's usually based on the victim's imagination, and considering what Inoue-san is like… We probably should've used it on someone else. That's the second time I've had to lie to Kagome about this stuff."

"You mean you and Rukia used it on my family too the other day."

"Yeah."

Rukia noticed them seeming rather off "What's with you two?"

"I don't have the resolve to do this yet." Ichigo admitted "I'm not such a fine human being that I can promise to risk my life for a stranger. However, I'm not a total slime who'd watch someone get hurt before my eyes." he held out his hand "I'll help you do the work of a Soul Reaper."

Rukia accepted the hand, then turned to Kenshiro "What about you?"

Kenshiro sighed "I'm not gonna just go halfway across Japan to purify one soul if it means leaving Kagome to fend for herself. But like Ichigo, I'm more than willing to help someone right in front of me who needs it." he held out his hand "I'll do it, I know a little bit about Soul Reapers so I'm sure that'll come in handy."

Rukia accepted both hands "Thanks, I'm counting on both of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of nights later, Chad got a supposedly cursed parakeet from a friend of his, and immediately had a metal beam fall on him thanks to an unknown force.

And by unknown, that obviously means that it was a Hollow.

It turned out that the bird was able to talk and introduced himself as Yuichi Shibata.

And Chad was interested in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Geez, I can't believe my injuries healed in less than a day." Ichigo muttered.

Rukia smirked "See? I was the best in my Kido class."

"So what? Soul Reapers go to school?"

"Not exactly, it's more like an academy or a training center." explained Kenshiro

"But one thing you two." Rukia cut in, holding up a juice carton "How do you drink this?"

Ichigo pointed to a small plastic hole on the top "You see this? You poke the straw through it and drink it, it's that simple."

"You three are together again? You guys are pretty close to Rukia, aren't you?"

Ichigo glared at the one who said that "Mizuiro… Dumbass, does it look like we're friends with her?"

Mizuiro blinked "Am I wrong? Oh well, if you say so. But Ichigo, you should be more aware of what people will think."

"If I cared what people thought, I wouldn't be the man I am today." Kenshiro pointed out "And besides, if Ichigo actually gave a f*ck, he'd dye his hair black."

Mizuiro then noticed Rukia "Hi, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia smiled brightly "Hello, uh… Kojima-kun!"

"Right, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mizuiro Kojima, age 15. I like…"

"Picking up girls." Ichigo cut in dryly "He looks like a dork, but he's a real flirt. Watch out for him."

"Stop it, you'll ruin my reputation! Besides, I'm only interested in older women."

"That's why she has to be careful."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

That was when Keigo came onto the scene "That's the beautiful new transfer, Kuchiki-san! What are you doing here?!"

"Ichigo lured her here." Mizuiro blurted out, starting this whole thing with them.

That is, until Chad made himself known "Yo."

Ichigo noticed the bandages "Are you injured?"

"What happened?" asked Kenshiro.

"A steel beam fell on my head yesterday." explained Chad "As for my hand, I had a collision with a motorcycle, and the rider got hurt bad, so I just carried him to the hospital."

"Geez, what's your body made of?" Ichigo muttered, then noticed the bird "What's with the bird?"

"Hello, my name is Yuichi Shibata." said the bird, shocking Kenshiro, Ichigo and Rukia.

"Chad, where'd you get the bird?" asked Ichigo.

"Yesterday, someone gave it to me." Chad said after a pause, ignoring Keigo's accusations about being lazy and cutting his explanation short as he fed Yuichi.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Kenshiro.

"There's definitely something in that bird, but it's not evil." Rukia told them "It's probably a lonely spirit, but we can't leave it alone. We should perform a Konso tonight."

"It was during 8th grade." Ichigo said suddenly "That was when I first met Chad. Back then, my hair color got people's attention and got me into fights. It was when I got into this little scrape. They probably would've ended up killing me if Chad hadn't shown up, but he didn't even fight back and took all of their attacks. Chad never fights back, no matter how much people goad him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ichigo and Kenshiro came into the clinic that night, Isshin immediately stiffed them, telling them to stay out of the way.

That is, until Chad came in with the parakeet and serious injuries on his back, despite claiming that he was fine.

He collapsed almost immediately as he tried to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you feel it?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia nodded "Of course, I felt it even in here. I didn't sense anything from the parakeet, but his injury smelled of Hollow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What they didn't know what that Karin felt it too.

She hadn't realized what it meant, but her spiritual power was growing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Ichigo found that Karin wasn't feeling well, which was unusual for him, and that Chad had disappeared from his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo met up with Kenshiro and Rukia, and they started searching for him.

"Well, any clues about where he went?" asked Rukia.

Kenshiro shook his head "No luck on our end, what about you?"

"No luck either. There's no news from the Soul Society about a Hollow, and I can't find anything on the radar either. Usually, Hollows hide themselves between this world and the Soul Society, except when they commit foul deeds." she then showed them her usual bad drawings "Even if Hollows are after Chad, we won't be able to get to the location unless they show themselves in this world. Got it?"

"You expect us to understand with drawings like that?" asked Ichigo, earning a drawing pad to the gut "A Hollow is targeting Chad, it'll be too late if we wait until he's attacked. Wait, what about that parakeet Chad had? We just have to follow the soul that possessed it." he stood still for a moment, trying to sense it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad was hiding with Yuichi in a construction site, fully aware that he was in danger but still refusing to abandon the bird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo finally managed to locate the spirit ribbon of the bird "Found him, this way!" and he took off running.

Rukia was stunned, to say the least ' _Those were Spirit Ribbons, visible rays of spiritual energy. Only high-level Soul Reapers are able to see them. Have both of them really progressed that much in such a short amount of time?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad kept hiding with Yuichi, despite the parakeet saying that he didn't have to stay with him.

That is, until the Hollow, known as Shrieker, attempted to pounce on Chad, who ran like hell with Yuichi, despite not being able to see it.

Getting over his surprise when he saw Ichigo and the others, Chad then took off in the opposite direction, much to Ichigo's ire "That idiot, why is he running?! It's dangerous alone!"

"Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo looked and found Karin, barely standing "Karin! What're you doing? You're still so weak!" then she fell to her knees "Karin!"

"Ichigo take her home, we'll go and save Chad." Rukia instructed "If you leave her there and go, you'll be distracted when you fight the Hollow."

Kenshiro smirked "Besides Ichi, every other!" and he took off running, with Rukia following him.

Ichigo took Karin into his arms and took off running "Are you alright Karin? Hang on, this isn't like you!"

"Ichi-nii…" Karin whispered "I… saw it… Last night… the memories of the spirit that possessed the parakeet, I think it's because I was closest in age. The strongest memory that remains in that child's mind, it came flowing into me. That child… his mother was killed right before his very eyes! Please Ichi-nii, please save that child!"

Ichigo ran even faster "Yeah, you can count on it!" then he tapped into his mental connection with Kenshiro, which he established before he left Tokyo after Naraku's death " _You hear that Kenshiro?"_

" _Every word of it Ichigo, you can count on me. Rukia overtook me but I'll catch up soon enough, don't worry."_

" _Got it, thanks."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia had sprinted ahead of Kenshiro, but couldn't catch up with Chad ' _Dammit, I can't overtake them! If I weren't in this gigai, it'd be easy! Why is is that the physical powers of a gigai are the same as for an average human being?! These dolts at the technology development bureau! No… I'm starting to run out of breath!'_

"What a nice smell!" a voice taunted as a Shrieker rose from the ground "You smell delicious! Let me devour that soul of yours!"

Rukia backflipped away, avoiding his striky.

"You won't just die in one shot, and you can see me? Just who are you?"

Then Rukia kneed him in the jaw and landed on top of his head "The one who reigns! Mask of flesh, all creation, flap of wings, the one who carries the title of human! In the name of truth and temperance, did your claws into the wall of sinless dreams! **Destruction Spell 33: Pale Fire Crash!"** and she unleashed a small blast of spiritual energy on Shrieker ' _Good, at least this much of my powers are back.'_ then she saw that it didn't effect him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad heard the clash from a fair distance away "What was that noise?"

"She's being attacked." Yuichi informed him "The lady who was after us earlier is being attacked by the one who is after us!"

Chad quickly put the cage down "Stay here."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to save her!"

"No, you can't! It's too dangerous!"

Misunderstanding what he meant, Chad put him on top of a wall.

"No, I don't mean I'm in danger of being hit by a car if you leave me in the road!" Yuichi corrected, but he went ignored as Chad ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shrieker chuckled "I know that trick, it's a Soul Reaper spell, isn't it? But yours is so weak, I felt nothing."

Rukia quickly leapt away from him ' _Dammit! As I thought, my Kido hasn't recovered enough to use a spell of that level!'_

"I get it, you're a Soul Reaper. No wonder you smell so yummy. I've devoured two Soul Reapers who tried to help that kid pass over, they were delicious!"

"By kid, do you mean the spirit inside that parakeet?"

"Yes."

"It seems you keep chasing after that soul, why is that?"

"Well if you'll let me eat you without resisting, I'll tell you." he then proceeded to pin Rukia against a wall "Are you really a Soul Reaper? Why don't you take off that human form?"

Then a fist, i.e. Chad, smashed into him "Oh… did I… get him?"

Rukia was completely gobsmacked ' _He hit a Hollow? Can he see spirits?'_ her response was Chad swinging his fists randomly ' _No… maybe not…'_

Shrieker chuckled "What's this, he just happened to hit me? I thought he could see me-" he was cut off by Chad's fist slamming into his face "There, I got him."

Rukia was even more shocked now ' _Impossible… He shouldn't be seeing the Hollow, much less hearing his voice. He's calmly facing down an enemy he cannot even sense… Doesn't he have any fear?'_

Shrieker took to the air "Bet you can't touch me up here, what're you going to do you good for nothing Soul Reaper?"

Rukia looked at Chad "Don't just stand there! Get away, he's up in the air!"

Chad's visible eye widened slightly "Transfer student, you can see ghosts?"

"Never mind about that! In any case, at that distance…"

"Where is he?" asked Chad "He's flying isn't he, in which direction?"

"What good would knowing that do?"

"I'd do this…" Chad then proceeded to rip a telephone pole out of the ground and slam it into Shrieker and slam him downward.

"Now give up, someone's on his way to finish you off." Rukia warned.

Shrieker chuckled "No wonder you Soul Reapers, the whole bunch of you, are always getting beaten by us!" then he summoned several bug-like creatures that pinned Chad and Rukia to the ground "Looks like the shoe's on the other foot, you Soul Reapers take us too lightly and that's why you end up like this. Now, who shall I start eating? I think I'll save the guy for last."

Then Chad suddenly broke free from brute force and punched Shrieker, sending him back, but then started punching air. **(A:N/ Keep in mind that Chad still can't see him.)**

"This way Chad, kick the air above me!" Rukia shouted.

Chad did so, freeing her.

The bugs then scattered as Shrieker retreated higher.

That was when Rukia had an idea.

Chad wasn't exactly keen about launching her into the air "Transfer student, will this really work?"

Rukia nodded "We'll utilize your strength with my brains."

"What can I say… This doesn't seem smart at all."

"I don't have to take that from you! Let's go, in the direction of the tiger!"

"Which way is the tiger?"

"Left! You fool, that's too high! Okay, here we go!"

Shrieker grinned "If I'm this far up in the air, no electric pole will reach me!"

"Fire!" and Rukia was catapulted into the air, but fell into Shrieker's trap, being caught by one of his bugs and caught by Chad as she hit the ground.

It turned out that the bug could divide into multiple leeches that would explode from Shrieker vibrating his tongue, wounding Rukia. Seeing her in pain, Chad stood and prepared to fight.

Shrieker chuckled "You wanna take me on, you lummox? But you…" he revealed Yuichi sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry Mister, he caught me…" Yuichi muttered.

Shrieker grinned "Looks like you understand now big boy, now it's time for us to play Soul Reaper. Now run, let me enjoy hunting you down!"

Despite her wounds, Rukia stood "Don't move from here Chad, he plans to blow up that birdcage if you take even a step."

"Transfer student, what about you?" asked Chad.

"You needn't worry about me, I gave my word not to foul up." and she started running away, with the leeches and Shrieker following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia continued dodging the exploding leeches, but was eventually covered and wounded.

Despite being injured, outclassed and outnumbered, she continued running until she reached a river.

"I haven't given up." she replied to Shrieker's taunts "I have no need to run anymore. You said that I could attack you, didn't you? In that case, I will take you at your word."

That was when Kenshiro dropped in on his head "Sorry, I had something to check on."

"Damn you…" Shrieker snarled "How long do you intend to sit on my head?!"

Kenshiro jumped off "Kenshiro Kamikaze, age 16, currently Dragon Reaper in training. If you want someone to chase, I'm your guy."

 **(A:N/ Okay, so I'm making Ichigo and everyone else a year older in this fic so Kenshiro and Ichigo can be the same age)**

Shrieker blinked "Dragon Reaper in training?" then he laughed "Damn! If that's so, I should've gone after you from the start!" and he had his creatures unleash several leeches, all of which Kenshiro slashed away with ease as he entered his Dragon Reaper form and slash Shrieker, wounding him lightly.

Shrieker chuckled "You look the tastiest."

Kenshiro got into a battle stance "I see, so you used those bombs to pin Chad down so you could enjoy attacking a girl? You filthy wretch, I'm doing the world a favor by getting rid of the likes of you."

Shrieker chuckled "But now you're gonna be eater by that filthy wretch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By that point, Chad showed up with Yuichi and saw Kenshiro's body on the ground.

"Perfect timing Chad, go and hide Kenshiro and the parakeet somewhere safe." Rukia ordered him "Don't worry, how's now in the middle of a battle."

Chad couldn't have been more confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro continued slashing through the exploding leeches.

Shrieker chuckled "Good move, but remember, the leeches that flowed out of their bodies are also bombs!"

Kenshiro smirked as he jumped upwards, out of the blast range "I know fully well about your abilities, and I know how to evade them." and he slashed at Shrieker's mask "But before I cut you down, there's something I want to ask you. Are you the one who killed the parents of the boy inside the parakeet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia was stunned by what she heard "What?"

"He said it's all my fault." Yuichi told them sadly "Because of me, the man and the girl got hurt. It's all because I wanted to bring my mom back to life. I'm sorry…"

"Wait." said Rukia "Did someone tell you that he would bring your mother back to life? Did someone tell you there was a way to do that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shrieker grinned maliciously "That's right, I'm the one who killed that kid's mother while I was still alive. At the time, I was a serial killer. It was all over TV, I was famous. That kid's mother was my last victim. It was so much fun, she ran as hard as she could. She barely had any breath left, but she still tried to protect her kid. It was such a thrill, but that's where it went wrong. I chased her out onto her veranda, but that kid grabbed my shoe laces. Who would've thought I'd get killed by a slip up like that? I decided to pay that kid back, I put his soul into the parakeet and told him if he could run around in that form for three months, I'd bring his mother back to life."

"Bring her back to life?"

"Fool! Of course I couldn't do that, bring a dead person back to life!"

"I know a guy who can."

"Well I'm not him! Anyway, that kid believed me and he ran as hard as he could. What's fun about this penalty game is that I could kill off any and everyone who tried to protect the kid. And each time, the kid would whine and beg to quit. He didn't like it, he said. That's when I used my clincher… "Your mother is waiting for you to save her!" Hearing that, he would always regain his will!" he could see Kenshiro shaking with rage "What're you sympathizing with him for?!"

In a rage, Kenshiro caught one of his leeches and shoved it through his mask "You can have this back." it didn't go off "What, you're not gonna set it off? Come on, click your tongue already. If you don't, then I'll do it for you!" and he ripped off Shrieker's tongue "Burn in Hell!" and he slashed at Shrieker's mask once more, resulting in two large gates appearing. Kenshiro immediately recognized it ' _The Gates of Hell… For those who committed unforgivable sins before their death, they go to Hell instead of the Soul Society, seeing how a Zanpakuto can only wash away sins after death.'_

The gates opened and Shrieker was bound and dragged inside, before the gates shut again and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro later met up with Rukia and Chad "Well Rukia, anything?"

Rukia shook her head "It's unfortunate, but his chain of fate has been severed; there's no sign of it. There's no way I can return him to his body." she saw him looking sad and smiled "Don't worry, Soul Society isn't a scary place!"

Kenshiro nodded "That's right, you'll be happy there. I've only seen it two or three times, but I know you'll be happy there. You'll never get hungry, your body will feel light, and you'll probably find it a better place than this. And besides, if you go over, you'll be able to see your mom. _Eventually.'_

Yuichi lit up at that.

"You can't bring her back to life, but now you can at least go to her."

Then Yuichi looked at Chad "Mister, thank you for everything. You ran around with me in your arms, so I didn't get hurt at all."

Chad nodded "You're safe."

Then Yuichi exited the body of the parakeet "Well I'll be going then, thank you for everything."

Chad smiled "Yuichi. When I die and pass over, would it be okay if I carried you and ran around again?"

Yuichi blinked, then grinned "Sure!"

Kenshiro then proceeded to perform Konso while Rukia erased Chad's memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo made some coffee and handed Kenshiro a mug "That's one hell of a story."

"To be honest, that wasn't my first time I saw the Gates of Hell." Kenshiro told him quietly "I've seen it once before, during my time in the Feudal Era. One of the mini-vacations to this era actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was back during the whole Shikon Jewel thing, after we met Shippo-kun but before we met Miroku and Sango-san. There was the spirit of this little girl, the sister of one of Sota's friends."

"You mean Kagome's little brother?"

"Yeah. Apparently she resented the kid, and this nearly led her to being dragged through the gates into Hell by a demon called the Soul Piper. I pulled her out, and I think she went to the Soul Society. I never told Kagome about this, and ever only told Arashi and Raidou about half of the details. I never really understood until I told my two mentors told me."

"Who were your two mentors? You never told me."

"I will when the time is right, just not now."

Knowing he wouldn't get anywhere by interrogating, Ichigo decided to drop it.


	3. Chapter 2

A few nights later Rukia found it getting harder to control her gigai, so she decided to visit the one who could help her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Ichigo found that Rukia wasn't in his closet like usual "The Hell? Where did she go?"

"Don't worry Ichigo, I know where she went." Kenshiro told him from the window "She went to see Urahara-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was right.

At the same time, Rukia went to Urahara's shop to buy some maintenance material for her gigai, despite Urahara's warnings.

Then Ururu got some Soul Candy from the back, and Rukia left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia showed up at school with her fake bright smile "Everyone, good morning!"

Keigo and Mizuiro started buying the act, but Kenshiro and Ichigo weren't convinced.

Then Rukia came up to them "Kurosaki-kun, Kamikaze-kun, may I see both of you for a moment?"

When Ichigo refused, Kenshiro slung him over his shoulder against his will and took him with him, with Rukia following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia gave a dispenser to Kenshiro "Here."

"What is it?"

"Gikongan, Substitute Soul Pills, a capsule that will force a soul out of the body and put a substitute soul in its place. If there's ever a time when you're confronting a Hollow by yourself, you'll use this to protect your body while in your Soul or Dragon Reaper forms."

"Why does it say Soul Candy on it?"

"Because the Woman's Soul Reaper Association complained that Gikongan sounded bad, so they changed it."

Kenshiro groaned "Them again?"

"What's their deal?" asked Ichigo.

"They're the Soul Reaper equivalent of Feminists." Kenshiro then proceeded to ignore Rukia saying how she wanted a rabbit named Chappy instead of the duck, and popped one in, before he appeared in his Dragon Reaper form, outside of his body.

Then his body got up and saluted "Nice to meet you, my name is Kenshiro Kamikaze. My favorite phrase is _Early to bed, early to rise._ "

Kenshiro sighed "First of all, I'm not that formal. Second of all, my favorite phrase is "To protect the woman I love, I won't lose to anyone or anything." Got it?"

The soul nodded "Of course."

Then Rukia got a call "Perfect timing, we've got a mission. Ichigo, you're in charge of keeping an eye on this thing."

Kenshiro looked at the Mod Soul warily "Remember, no skipping next class."

"Leave it to me, Master!" Mod called, then got a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Do whatever you want." Ichigo said quietly "Today's not the best day for me." and he walked away.

Mod was rather confused, but smirked "Works for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the shop, Urahara noticed that Ururu had accidentally gotten Rukia an item out of a box of defectives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school, Mod was already causing trouble, kicking a fence and jumping over a gym teacher's head with ease, before making his way to the roof.

He had a lot of mischief to cause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was having lunch with Orihime, Tatsuki, and their lesbian classmate Chizuru who had a thing for both Orihime and Kagome, but couldn't decide between the two.

That was when Mod jumped up and landed on the window sill "This is 9th grade group 3, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro made quick work of the Hollow and performed the Konso "Damn, I can't shake this bad feeling in my gut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mod was getting a lot of stares.

"Y-You, how did you get up there?!" Tatsuki stammered angrily.

Mod grinned "You saw it yourself, I jumped. _Righteous, everyone's eyes are on me! They must think I'm amazing, what a feeling! And all the girls in this class are so good-looking, every single one of them is above average! I've been cooped up for so long…'_ then he set his sights on Kagome and Orihime, whose _assets_ definitely got his attention ' _Super size!'_ then he got another look at Kagome ' _Melons aren't everything. They're a lot, but they're not everything. This body definitely has good tastes.'_ he gently took her hand and stroked her hair "Hello beautiful, will you tell me your name?"

Kagome blushed, despite having no idea what was going on "Kagome Higurashi…"

Mod laid a delicate kiss upon her hand "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Kagome blushed even deeper.

Even though it was a well known fact that they were a couple, several of the girls in the class were outraged.

It got even worse when he started flirting with Tatsuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kenshiro, why rush back to the classroom?" asked Rukia "Even if you're worried about the Mod Soul, Ichigo can handle it."

Kenshiro shook his head "Considering what tomorrow is, I highly doubt it."

Then they heard screaming and saw a desk fly out the window, and Kenshiro rushed in even faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tatsuki grabbed another desk to throw "You son of a-! Die!" and she threw it.

Mod jumped out of the way "What's your problem? All I did was kiss your cheek, it's not like you're not in grade school anymore."

"Shut up!"

"Kurosaki-kun, can't you stop Tatsuki-chan?" asked Orihime.

Ichigo stared at her intently "Do I look insane?"

That was when Rukia showed up "Stop right there, it's over."

Mod tried to escape out the window, but Kenshiro caught him and kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground "Give up, there's nowhere to run."

Mod smirked and aimed a kick, which Kenshiro caught, despite using both hands "You better have a damn good reason for doing this." he blocked another kick "Is that all you've got? It may be my body, but not my spirit."

To everyone else, it looked like Kenshiro was kicking air, keeping in mind that they didn't know it was Mod in Kenshiro's body.

Mod leapt over a kick by Kenshiro, but got punched to the back of the room, leading everyone to think Kenshiro was getting his ass kicked by a poltergeist.

Kagome, however, knew different.

Mod stood up and grinned "So long!" and he jumped out the window, then hit the ground and started running.

Rukia had an idea what he was ' _He can't be… There's no mistake, he's a Mod Soul.'_

Kenshiro jumped out the window and took off after Mod, with Rukia following behind.

Mizuiro blinked "That was Kuchiki-san, right?"

"I didn't see… I didn't see anything." Keigo muttered.

"Who cares about that?!" Tatsuki snarled, a familiar angry fire surrounding her "But that Kenshiro, I'll never forgive him!"

"She's a demon." Chad muttered.

"Tatsuki." Kagome said quietly "I don't know what's going on, but that wasn't Kenshiro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two had been tracking Mod and ended up in an abandoned warehouse.

Kenshiro was, for the lack of a better word, pissed "Dammit, we lost him!"

"It's a moratorium." Rukia noted.

"I don't have time for your crap, we have to catch that bastard!" Kenshiro snarled "You saw what he did in class, if I don't catch him then my relationship with Kagome might be damaged to the point where I can't fix it! Kissing Kagome is bad enough, but he had to do it to Tatsuki too?!"

Rukia scoffed "A kiss is like a greeting, it's no big deal. In the books I've read recently, even worse things have happened to-"

"I don't wanna hear about that, the point is that that deceitful bastard may have ruined the image I crafted so carefully for myself!" then he calmed down after a few minutes "You called him a Mod Soul, right? Just what is that exactly?"

"Once, a project called Spearhead was begun in Soul Society." explained Rukia "A soul that had been modified for combat was placed into a person who had died and whose soul had left its body. They were to be used to fight Hollows, it was a despicable plan. These souls that were transformed for this project, once placed into a body, they could make one part of the body super-human. An artificial soul made for fighting. That is a Kaizo Konpaku, or a Mod Soul." she showed him several poorly-done drawings depicting this "Do you understand so far?"

"I would if your drawings didn't erase all of the tension." he blocked her fist "Do I look like Ichigo?"

"Anyway, the Spearhead Project was cancelled because it would force corpses to fight. Furthermore, all the Mod Souls in the development stage were ordered to be destroyed, but to think some are still around."

"So you're saying that this guy was created by the Soul Society and rejected at their whim?"

"Exactly that."

"And you accept that?"

"It's not a matter of accepting or not, Mod Souls must be destroyed. That's the order of the Soul Society, don't forget. The laws of the Soul Society are made for the purpose of protecting human souls. Now let's go, don't you want to get your body back?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro's mind was racing as he chased after Mod ' _I wonder how he feels in my body. They were condemned as thoughtlessly as they were created, but he survived somehow and found a body, yet he has to keep running. So the question is, how does he feel about this?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mod was actually having the time of his life, going on a rampage and trying to ruin Kenshiro's social image.

Eventually, Kenshiro found him trying to attack some elementary school students "Enough is enough, jackass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Urahara's team was preparing to go reclaim the merchandise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro dodged several strikes from the Mod "Your moves are predictable and easy to read, you damn imposter." he blocked another kick and threw Mod over his shoulder.

Mod then ran over a wall in an attempt to escape.

"Hold it Kenshiro, we've got an order." Rukia told him "A Hollow is about to appear."

Kenshiro got into a ready stance.

The sooner he killed the Hollow, the sooner he'd get his body back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Mod was still running away when he sensed a Hollow, and wondered if it was attacking those kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The students were completely unaware of the Hollow that was about to attack them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia found that her Soul Pager (her version of a cell phone) couldn't track the Hollow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mod kicked the Hollow out of the way before it could go after the kids and began battling it as he avoided the tentacles, but got slashed on the shoulder, scaring the kids into running away.

Mod lured the Hollow to the roof of the building.

The Hollow chuckled "You interfere with my meal, then you run all over the place. I don't know who you are, but you're not strong enough to be messing with me!"

Mod was about to be hit by a tentacle, but Kenshiro appeared and slashed it off.

Mod was stunned "You… why… are you helping me-"

"You're hurt, whose body do you think you're in?" Kenshiro pointed out "If a Hollow as pathetic as that one can hurt you so easily, don't even think about fighting."

"What do you mean? I had to fight it because you took so long to get here!"

"Shut up, you're supposed to be a battle-ready Mod Soul!"

"What's with you two?!" the Hollow roared as it lunged, but they both slashed and kicked it in the face, respectively "Shut up!"

The Hollow was almost instantly cleaved in two, and Mod finished it with a kick to the back.

Kenshiro caught him before he fell off of the roof "Don't forget, you're in my body. That was completely pointless though, the Hollow will disappear on its own once you crack its head." then he saw the students talking about their perspective of the incident "Didn't you hate them?"

"So what? If I didn't help them, they would've been killed, and I won't let anyone get killed. Soon after I was created, the Soul Society ordered all Mod Souls be destroyed. In other words, my date of death was determined the day after I was created. I… I trembled in fear every day inside that pill as I watched the others around me disappear, day by day. Even though I was able to slip out of the warehouse by hiding among other pills, I was always afraid that I would someday be discovered and destroyed. All the while, I wondered why others should determine my fate. Why? Why can't I decide for myself?! Isn't it up to me whether I live or die?! That's why… That's why I… won't kill anyone, and I don't want to see anyone killed."

"Oh my, here I finally found you and you're all battered up." Urahara made himself known, with Ichigo standing mutely beside him "It looks like all the equipment we prepared was for nothing." he then used his cane to push Mod out of Kenshiro's body and picked up the pill "Collection complete, let's go home everyone."

He walked away, but Kenshiro stopped him "Hold on Urahara, what do you plan on doing with that?"

"Destroy it."

Ichigo couldn't have been more confused "You can see him? Who the hell are you guys?"

"A greedy merchant." Kenshiro said dryly as he took the pill "What's the deal Urahara, do you really take back goods you've sold to customers without giving them a refund?" he pointed to Rukia.

Urahara blinked "Oh, well, I guess I'll refund her then."

"That's not necessary, we're satisfied with this item." Rukia told him "Besides, you guys work outside the laws of the Soul Society. You're not really obligated to collect these things, are you?"

"Don't blame me if you run into trouble, we're going to be hiding out."

"Don't worry, I've gotten used to trouble lately." she then held the pill out to Kenshiro "Here, now let's go home."

Throughout the whole thing, Ichigo didn't say a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having parted ways with Rukia and Ichigo, Kenshiro decided to take a detour on his way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazuma was surprised to see Kenshiro show up at his door "Hey little bro, I thought you were back in Karakura."

"Ryu Scales. Listen, do you still have that lion plushy you gave Hiyori?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to borrow it."

"What for?"

"I've got another shtick to deal with."

"I don't wanna know."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Go ahead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro winced from the wound to his shoulder and glared at the pill "You little bastard, this will teach you not to mess with my body." and he stuffed the soul in the mouth "Too bad, I guess my theory was off." he started swinging it around.

Then it suddenly grabbed him "That hurts, you idiot!" he leapt to the ground "Kenshiro Kamikaze, I challenge you again!" then he realized something "You're huge! No, I'm small! What's going on?!"

"I stored your soul in this plushie I borrowed from my brother's fiancee." Kenshiro grabbed the plushie by the head "Just be ready, Ichigo's gonna take real good care of you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo just shrugged it off, completely out of character, much to Rukia's confusion and Kenshiro's concern.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Kon started barking at him "Wake up Ichigo, it's morning! Morning!" he leapt on Ichigo and started punching him with plushy fists "How's that, give up! If you give up, then wake up and apologize! If you don't, I'll get in your schoolbag and follow him to school! The girls in your class will start mocking you because of me!"

Ichigo bluntly grabbed him by the head and threw him "Leave me alone, didn't I tell you to just shut up and act like a stuffed animal Kon?"

The newly named Kon got back up "Why the heck are you calling me Kon?!"

"It's hard to call you Kaizo Konpaku, Kon's good enough for you."

"That's no reason for you to call me Kon, doesn't it sound sort of silly? I know, why don't you call me Kai instead? I like Kai, call me Kai."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Kai sounds a little bit cool, I wouldn't like it. Now leave me alone, I've got stuff to do." and he walked out of the room just as Kenshiro came in through the window.

Then Rukia came out of the closet "What's all this racket so early in the morning? I can't even take my time changing clothes." she hopped out and stepped on Kon.

Unfortunately, this gave him a great view up her skirt "N-Nice angle… I'm glad I'm a stuffed animal…"

She then proceeded to stomp the stuffing out of him.

After a few minutes, Kenshiro stopped her "Listen Rukia, you know how Ichigo's been kind of out of it for a few days?"

"He didn't even try to stop me, what's the deal?" asked Kon.

"What's today's date?"

"June 16." said Rukia "Why?"

Kenshiro sighed "Tomorrow is a very difficult day for him, so I'm filling in for him. That's okay, right?"

"I guess, why?"

"Because tomorrow is…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school, Ichigo was in a disturbingly good mood.

Orihime was particularly surprised by this "Wow, that's not like him."

"Orihime, what's today's date?" asked Tatsuki.

"June 16."

"I see…"

"I take it you know." Kenshiro made himself known "He's not in a good mood, that's how he acts when he's tense."

"Why?" asked Orihime.

Kagome sighed "I'm not surprised that you don't know about this, he doesn't like to talk about it and it's not our place to say anything. Tomorrow, he's definitely gonna skip school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After tuning out Isshin's overly excited rant about the next day, Ichigo decided to go to bed.

"It looks like fun." Rukia commented "Look Ichigo, Kenshiro can take care of the Hollows for tomorrow, you don't have to worry."

"You know, don't you?"

"Kenshiro told me."

"Tomorrow's the anniversary of the day my mom died. No, that's not quite right. To be precise, it's not the day she died… it's the day she was killed."

Rukia's eyes widened slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Orihime was busy thinking about Ichigo and what Kenshiro said ' _If I were the rain, would I be able to connect with someone's heart the way the rain connects the never-intersecting sky and earth?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Ichigo spent the trip reminiscing about the events that lead to the death of his mother ' _7 years already… It was raining that day, and the day before that, and even the day before that. The water level had risen significantly due to the rain, yet that girl stood there, swaying on the bank without an umbrella, as if she was ready to jump in any minute. I reached out to her, then everything went black. Next thing I knew, she was lying on top of me, but she was already gone.'_

"This hill is tough." Yuzu panted.

That set off Isshin "Do your best Yuzu, don't lose Yuzu! Dad's behind you!" he started doing a handstand, but got no response "How naive, even if no one goes along with me I'll still get conceited automatically!" he then used his " **Must Kill Technique: Deadly Dad Sliding!"** which forced Yuzu to push down her dress.

"Get lost to the ends of the Earth!" Karin roared as she kicked him down the hill in a ball of fire, causing him to ram straight into a pack of boars "Well then, let's go while we still have time. Ichi-nii, you coming?"

Ichigo was about to respond, when he saw something "Oh f*ck."

It was Rukia waving at him.

"Onii-chan, is she a friend of yours?" asked Yuzu.

"Yeah, she's an old classmate from junior high." Ichigo lied, faking nostalgia "I'll go talk to her. You two go to mom's grave, I'll meet you there in a little bit." and he ran off, dragging Rukia with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro blinked "You wanna know about Ichigo?"

Orihime nodded "He's your best friend and the reason you and Kagome-chan are together, I wanna know what's going on."

"We've known each other since we were 3, our moms were great friends, and he always had this huge grin whenever she was around. He was always so weak, staggering and laughing frivolously. Seriously, the one time we wrestled when we were 5, one shove and he was in tears."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"I was pretty cocky and arrogant, but I've changed a lot since then. After my parents died in that car accident, I did a lot of growing up. Anyway, whenever his mom came to pick him up, he just gave this huge grin almost as fast as Inuyasha slurps down ramen."

"Who?"

"Just an old friend. He died awhile ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was, for the lack of a better word, pissed "Why the hell did you follow me?"

Rukia scoffed "What do you plan to do if a Hollow appears when I'm not around?"

Ichigo tried to suppress his fury "Look, if you're gonna follow me, the least you could do is try to be discreet about it."

"Sorry about that… I didn't notice."

"Why are you angry?"

"Nothing, I'm not angry or anything. "She was killed." you said last night, that your mother was…"

"I didn't say that."

"Who was she killed by?"

"I didn't say that, just forget it."

"You said that you've been able to see spirits for as long as you can remember. In that case, just answer one thing: Was your mother not killed by a Hollow?"

Ichigo froze.

"The possibility is there, if your spiritual connection is so dense that it allowed you to see spirits for the longest time, the Hollow that targeted you could've mistaken your mother for…"

"I can't take it, I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Ichigo suddenly exploded, taking Rukia by surprise. "By getting involved with you, anything and everything automatically becomes the Hollow's fault, is that it?" he then calmed down considerably and walked past her "It's already no joke that I've been forced to exterminate Hollows, as if I'll taking something like that lightly. Sorry, but it wasn't a Hollow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"After I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 8, the same one that killed Kagome's father, Ichigo was there to comfort me. When we were 9, Ichigo's mother died under unknown circumstances. After that, that frivolously laughing, clingy little kid that Ichigo was died as well." Kenshiro told her.

Orihime's eyes widened slightly.

"He didn't come to school after that. What do you think he was doing that day when I went with Tatsuki-san to look for him? He was at the riverbank where his mother died, shouldering his bag and wandering around. He squatted when he was tired, but after a while he stood back up and wandered around more. Day in and day out, from morning till night, as if he were searching for his mother. Tatsuki-san couldn't stand to look at him then, but I went down there and let him cry on my shoulder, just like he did for me only a year before."

Orihime smiled slightly.

Then Kenshiro sensed something ' _Wait, is that-? Oh f*ck._ Sorry Kagome, I've got something to take care of." he then quickly yet passionately kissed her "I've gotta go, Ichigo needs me." and he rushed out the door, leaving Kagome to wonder what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo just continued running ' _I was the one, I killed mom. It was nothing less than that.'_ he stopped running and fell to his knees, then stood after a few minutes, and his eyes widened at the figure in front of him "Mom…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin and Yuzu were caring for Masaki's grave, while Karin kicked Isshin out of consciousness due to his tomfoolery and then comforting a crying Yuzu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia was overlooking the cemetery from a distance "I'm an idiot." then she detected something on her Soul Pager "It's near." then she detected it "Dammit!" then she tried contacting Kenshiro on her Soul Pager "Kenshiro!"

" _I know, I'm on my way. I just picked up Kon from Ichigo's room, I'll be there in about 10 minutes."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite not being able to see it, Karin and Yuzu were attacked by a Hollow, Karin was knocked out cold, and Yuzu was about to be devoured.

That is, until Rukia appeared and kicked the Hollow in the face, then set Yuzu and Karin aside in a safe place, then confronted the Hollow "Grand Fisher!"

The Hollow, now known as Grand Fisher, smirked "To think that you know my name, I take it you're a Soul Reaper then."

Rukai hesitantly got into a combat stance "What are you doing, Ichigo?"

Grand Fisher smirked "If you mean your friend, he won't be coming." and he attacked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo stared at the figure in front of him ' _I really loved my mom, I've never seen her crying or angry even once. Because of that, no matter how bad things were, I'd forget everything when I was at her side. It wasn't just me. Yuzu, Karin, and even dad loved mom greatly. They said the cause was unknown, but it was clear that it turned out that way while she was trying to save me. In other words, the one who took mom away from the family is me!_ I don't like this… really…" he slowly walked towards the figure "I don't know who you are or where you're from, but you shouldn't be making a toy out of my mom!" he clocked back a fist and let it fly at the figure, who dodged and morphed, revealing another face.

Ichigo's blood went cold as he recognized the face "You're…"

"Just a little closer…" was all the figure said before it disappeared.

Then Ichigo heard a noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia was sent crashing to the ground by the Grand Fisher's attack.

"You're too weak." the Grand Fisher taunted "You call yourself a Soul Reaper? You look tasty."

"Is it that fun to eat women?!" she questioned.

Grand Fisher then went to attack Karin and Yuzu, but Ichigo appeared in front of him, and Rukia pushed him into his Soul Reaper form, allowing him to get Karin and Yuzu out of the way in time.

"That kind of mechanism… to think that you're a Soul Reaper…" Grand Fisher observed.

"I should be asking you about what you're doing." Ichigo snarled as he put the girls down and drew his Zanpakuto "Take care of them Rukia, I'll take him." he turned his attention back over to the Grand Fisher "I want to ask you about your friend, that kid."

The kid appeared in front of Grand Fisher "This one?"

"She was the one from that day, at the riverbank 7 years ago, and why is she with a Hollow? Why did she take on the form of my mom?"

"You're noisy. In that case, I'll tell you." and the skin peeled off, revealing a tentacle attached to the Grand Fisher's head "How is it? Do you understand?"

"Grand Fisher, that's his codename." said Rukia "He makes the quasi-bate that grows from his head take on a human form while he hides himself, humans with a dense spiritual concentration are lured by that and attacked by him. It's a method he uses frequently. This time, in order to eat your sisters, he used your mother's figure to stall you. He's a nasty piece of work, his favorite is women."

Ichigo felt his blood run cold "Then my mom was…"

Rukia said nothing.

Ichigo's blood ran hot with anger.

"Ichigo, don't get emotional." Rukia warned "Even if I say that, it would probably be useless. He's an opponent that has continuously avoided Soul Reapers for more than 50 years! Be calm!"

"You think… Do you think I can act calmly at a time like this?!" Ichigo roared as he leapt upwards and brought his Zanpakuto down.

The Grand Fisher dodged the strike and smirked "You're naive, boy." and he used his hair tentacle to slam Ichigo into a wall.

Ichigo recovered and found himself bound by hair.

Seeing this, Rukia started preparing a spell "Destroy yourself! The black dog of Rondanini! Read through, incinerate, and scratch away at your very own throat!"

"Stop it, Rukia!" Ichigo roared as he cut free "Stay back this time, I'll do this alone!"

"Don't be stupid, he's strong! I just explained, didn't I?"

"Shut up! Just please, don't interfere. This is my fight, no one else's!" and he charged, the battle leading them to the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kon opened his eyes and found himself in Ichigo's body "Kenshiro?"

"There's a shrine not too far from here, take Ichigo's sisters there." Kenshiro told him "I'm counting on you Kon." and he ran off.

Then it started raining.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he ran through the forest, Ichigo's arm was caught by the Grand Fisher, but he slashed off the hair and broke free.

Then Grand Fisher appeared behind him "You're slow, boy."

Ichigo dodged the attack and kept running.

"You won't be able to hurt me if you keep running like that." he sent Ichigo tumbling backwards using his head tentacle "With that level of strength, you dare say such things as 'don't touch my friends' to me, boy?"

"Now's the time." Ichigo snarled ' _I don't know how much pain Yuzu and Karin went through with mom's death, but I've decided to protect them. I will defeat him!'_

He charged in, slashing at Grand Fisher, who eventually caught the blade "How careless, jumping into your enemy's range without a plan!" he then grew his nails long and sharp as he stabbed Ichigo, causing him to cough up blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia had been watching from the sidelines and tried to intervene, but Kenshiro stopped her from doing so "Don't, this is his fight."

"But you're his friend, you should be rushing out there to save him!" Rukia protested.

"Maybe so, but what would happen to his honor if I did?" he retorted, silencing her "If either of us help him, he'll live. But that would mean destroying his honor completely. My elemental master taught me a lot, but this definitely stood out. There are two types of battle, and as we fight, we have to know the difference between the two. There's the fight to protect one's life, and the fight to protect one's pride. This is the fight to protect Ichigo's pride, pride in himself."

Rukia slowly nodded and stood still ' _Don't die, Ichigo!'_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a roar, Ichigo slashed at the Grand Fisher, who dodged the blade easily "How thoughtless, a fleeting emotion costs a friend's life. With a fleeting emotion, you rush into your enemy's range. This is how I toy with you, you will die without inflicting any wounds on me." he sent Ichigo reeling once more.

"Don't bullshit me." Ichigo snarled "I'm going to defeat you. Even if my arms are sliced into a thousand pieces, even if my legs fly from my body, I will defeat you!"

Grand Fisher smirked "That's why I said you'd die. You're young and anger easily, anger disrupts the mind. And since your mind is disrupted, your sword is blunt."

He revealed his head tentacle to have taken on the shape of Masaki "Ichigo…"

"What's wrong? You can't fight just because your name was called?"

"Do you know what you're doing right now?" Ichigo snarled quietly "Don't bring out mom's figure in a place like this!" and he charged, but stopped.

The figure of Masaki dangled in front of his eyes "Draw back your sword Ichigo, don't cut me!"

Then Grand Fisher then stabbed through both the fake and Ichigo "This is the end boy, you're the youngest, most thoughtless, and weakest Soul Reaper that I've ever met."

Ichigo smirked "I've finally… caught you." and he gripped the claw "Anger dulls the blade, you said? That might be true, but I said it before: No matter what happens to me, I will defeat you!" and he stabbed Grand Fisher in his side "This is the end Fisher, you're the oldest, filthiest, and most disgusting Hollow I've ever met!" and he stabbed through him even further as he ripped the claw out of his chest, sending Grand Fisher crashing to the ground with a gaping wound in his shoulder.

The Grand Fisher then transferred his being into his head tentacle, which took on the form of the girl "I've underestimated you, but you definitely couldn't cut your mother! Oh stupid Soul Reaper, we shall meet again!" and with that, he retreated.

Ichigo wanted to go after him, but more blood poured from his wound, causing him to collapse.

Kenshiro caught him before he hit the ground "It's alright buddy, I've got you."

"Not yet… He's not dead yet!" Ichigo got out before losing consciousness.

Kenshiro started carrying Ichigo gently on his back ' _To still be alive with such a bad wound in his chest, he's definitely Ichigo.'_ he then started using his powers to heal Ichigo's wound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By nightfall, the rain had finally stopped.

Ichigo went to Masaki's grave ' _I'm sorry, I couldn't avenge you mom.'_ then he looked and saw Isshin approaching him "Dad."

Isshin handed him an umbrella "Here."

"It's already stopped."

"I intentionally brought it for you." Isshin started poking him with it "Hey, use it."

Ichigo finally snatched it and kicked Isshin "That hurts!"

Isshin popped up behind him "The years go by so fast, ten years since your mother passed away."

"Seven years."

"How close."

"Not even remotely close. It's four years' difference, a grade schooler could become a high schooler in that time!"

"You say smart things."

"Don't be impressed, and more importantly, at least remember the year of your wife's death properly! Forget it, talking with you is just infuriating!"

Isshin smirked "Well to be able to see your cheerful form, your mother would be relieved on the other side."

Ichigo was surprised to see Isshin smoking "Didn't you quit?"

"She complimented me when we first started dating, that my hand looks cool holding a cigarette. When I think about it, that was the first and last time that I was praised by your mother about my looks. That's why I decided to smoke only on this day each year, in front of her." he noticed Ichigo's downcast look "Don't make such a rotten face, didn't I just tell you to cheer up?"

"I wonder…" Ichigo said quietly "How can you laugh? Why is it that no one blames me? I couldn't do anything, I couldn't! Not when my mom died, not even now… It's tough, it would be better if you were to blame me! Why?"

"Why should I blame you?" Isshin retorted "I don't know what you're worrying about, but if I were to blame you for Masaki's death, I'm sure she'd scold me. Masaki's death was nobody's fault, just know that the women I fell for was a woman willing to die to save her child. And don't forget, you're the guy the woman I fell in love with died saving."

"Dad…"

He started walking away after kneeing Ichigo in the back "Live long Ichigo. Live well, age well, balde well, and die after me. And if possible, die smiling. I'll be waiting down there." and he walked away, leaving Ichigo alone.

Ichigo could sense who was watching him, but didn't turn around "Are you listening Rukia, Kenshiro? Let me be a Soul Reaper for a little while longer. I want to become stronger, much stronger, to protect people who can't protect themselves, to become strong, and defeat him. If I don't, I won't be able to face my mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few nights later, Karakura had a big event coming: Don Kanonji, a celebrity spirit hunter with his own show, was coming to film another episode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime found that Ichigo looked incredibly weirded out when she did the signature laugh Kanonji always did "There's almost no reaction, don't you know what this means?"

"Burarei…" Ichigo muttered.

"Correct! Isn't it a fun show? Then Kurosaki-kun, can you join-"

"Banzai." Tatsuki came and stopped her from doing the laugh "Come on, I'll join you on the Bohaha thing."

"Yo Ichigo, Kenshiro."

They looked and saw Keigo, Mizuiro, and even Chad doing the laugh.

Kenshiro looked at Ichigo, then at the guys, then he ran and jumped out an open window "Worth it!"

Ichigo sighed and proceeded to tune out Keigo whining, then walked out of the room "Nurse, he did it again!"

It was harder to tune out Rukia during the whole thing.

And Keigo did not help at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And yet, somehow, both Kenshiro and Ichigo ended up at the sight of Kanonji's show.

Kanonji smirked "How are you all? I'll let you babies listen to the cries of the spirits tonight!"

"Well Kanonji-san, how is this place?" asked the reporter.

"This place reeks with the smell of spirits. This really…"

"Smells like bad spirits!" the audience chorused, then they copied Kanonji as he did his signature laugh.

Then the cameras cut, and the audience was re-directed to the next sight.

Yeah, both Kenshiro and Ichigo hated shows about spirits.

"So how'd you get dragged to this?" asked Kenshiro.

Ichigo sighed and pointed to where his family was doing the Kanonji laugh "Yuzu and my dad love this thing. Karin, not so much. What about you?"

"Two reasons. First, Kagome loves this show for some reason. Second, there's something I wanted to check on."

Ichigo looked around "Geez… All of these people, caught up in this."

"What's the matter you two?" they looked and saw Rukia doing the laugh "Now now, what's the serious look for you two? Take advantage of this and enjoy it."

"Shut up, we're always like this." Ichigo pointed out.

Rukia smirked "You both must be exhausted from school and Soul Reaper work. There will be hard battles ahead, use this opportunity to spread your wings. By the way, just what is this festival about?"

That got under Ichigo's skin "You came along without knowing?!"

"So are there really spirits in an abandoned hospital like this?" asked Kenshiro "If there were, wouldn't you or another Soul Reaper have helped it cross over by now?"

"Not exactly, spirits inhabit a place like this are usually Fixed-location jibaku spirits. Since these spirits assimilate into the Earth, they're rarely detected by the Soul Society or Soul Reapers. There's only one condition under which Fixed-location jibaku spirits show themselves, and that's when humans invade their territory." explained Rukia.

Then a cameraman did just that, and there was a roar from inside the hospital, and the spirit appeared, bound by chains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Among those who heard it were Chad, Kagome, Orihime, Tatsuki, Kagome, Karin, Kenshiro and Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's the cry of a Fixed-location jibaku spirit." Rukia told them "It seems there is one after all."

"Isn't that a Hollow's cry?" asked Ichigo.

"You two are aware that the occurrence of Hollows follows several patterns. One is when a Fixed-location jibaku spirit who feels a strong attachment to this world is left alone and ends up becoming a Hollow, such as this spirit. He's one of those known as a plus, one on the verge of becoming a Hollow, a Demi-Hollow."

"He feels like a Hollow to me, that's for sure. But he's not wearing a Hollow mask. Also, the hole in his chest isn't fully opened yet."

"The hole in a Hollow's chest signifies that the heart is lost and has become a mass of simple instincts, the skull-shaped white mask shields the bared instincts from the outside world. Neither of these is necessary if the heart is still intact." and she began ruining it with her poorly done drawings "When a human dies, the chain of fate is severed from the body. Usually the spirit waits for a Soul Reaper to guide it, but if they have regrets and cannot let go, their chains become bound to the object of their regret." she noticed the look he had and then proceeded to whack him "This Demi-Hollow's heart is being held by the hospital."

"The hospital is mine!" the spirit roared "I won't let anyone have it, you guys better not come in! I'm going to become a rich man here, and-"

"What a disgusting spirit." Ichigo muttered.

Then the commercial break ended.

Kanonji then did his signature laugh "Spirits are always with you!"

Everyone else did, including Rukia.

"Is this really okay?" asked Kenshiro.

"Don't get excited." Rukia waved them off "It usually takes several months to become a Hollow."

Then it was time for Kanonji to purify the spirit.

"We don't want the spirit to become agitated with this many people around, we can do the Konso after the festival. There is a frightening just before one becomes a Hollow, it will be in a lot of pain. Does that Demi-Hollow look to be suffering to you?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo looked on as the spirit taunted Kanonji "Doesn't look like it to me."

"See? Unless the partially closed hole in his chest is damaged in some way, it'll take another half a year to become a Hollow."

Kenshiro merely counted down "3… 2… 1…"

Then Kanonji stuck his Spirit Stick into the hole "I'll let you cross over peacefully, baby."

"That fool. I'm going in, Ichigo cover for me with Kagome." and he then used his Dragon Reaper cloaking ability, hiding his physical body from anyone without spiritual power, as well as entering his Dragon Reaper form in the process.

Ichigo attempted to charge in and help, but he got tackled by security guards.

Rukia tried to help him enter his Soul Reaper form, but she got tackled as well.

The spirit's cries of pain hit everyone who could hear it pretty hard, until the chains snapped.

Then a cane hit Ichigo in the back of the head, pushing him into his Soul Reaper form "Who did that?!"

"Hello." Urahara made himself known "Do you really believe that Kenshiro-san needs your help, Kurosaki-san?"

"Why are you here?" asked Rukia.

Urahara merely grinned.

Tessai apprehended Ichigo's body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Enough!" Kenshiro got in between Kanonji and the spirit.

Kanonji was sent crashing to the ground "What's with you boy?!"

"You can see me?"

"Of course, I'm the charismatic medium of this new century. I see, you're dead and you're a fan, right boy?"

"I'm not a fan, but my girlfriend is."

Then the final chain snapped, and the spirit began transforming into a Hollow, before he disappeared in a flash of light.

Kanonji did his victory pose "Mission complete!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia knew otherwise ' _No…'_ she checked her Soul Pager ' _In the instant a Demi-Hollow turns into a Hollow, it disperses then reforms in another location. Furthermore, if his heart was held by this place…'_ she looked and saw the Hollow re-materializing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro grabbed Kanonji by the shoulder "Change of plans, you're having an extended episode tonight."

Then the Hollow reformed above them, with the white mask covering his face, and roared furiously.

Kanonji stared in disbelief "What is that?!"

Kenshiro sighed "That's called a Hollow, and…"

"I feel it, I feel it! It reeks of a super dangerous spirit." he looked up at the Hollow "I get it, you must be the evil boss come to avenge that soul!"

Kenshiro sweatdropped "You're half right."

"The pain… let me eat you!" the Hollow roared.

Kanonji pulled Kenshiro back "Run, boy!" he gripped his Spirit Stick "Come on bad spirit, I, Don Kanonji, the charismatic medium of the new century, will take you on!"

The Hollow leapt at Kanonji, but Kenshiro drew his Zanpakuto and blocked the Hollow's attack.

"Why didn't you run away, boy?".

Kenshiro scoffed "I should be asking you that, you should be running instead of me."

"Run?!" Kanonji stared at him like he was insane "What are you saying?!"

Kenshiro ignored him for the moment and charged at the Hollow.

"Just as I thought." Urahara mused "Wonderful! Although the conditions are the worst, so what will you do Kenshiro-san?"

Kenshiro kicked Kanonji out of the way just before the Hollow attack and stopped him from attacking by dragging him inside the abandoned hospital.

Urahara watched with interest "I see, so that's how you're going to fight." he stopped Ichigo and Rukia from charging after him "Don't worry you two, a Hollow of that level won't be a problem for Kenshiro-san. It's not good to create too much of a fuss. Besides, Kanonji seems to have a bit of power. Let's let them handle it."

Ichigo's eye twitched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro dragged Kanonji through the halls of the hospital "You're the one who said to run!"

"I meant only for you to run, I cannot run away!" Kanonji said firmly.

Losing his cool, Kenshiro threw Kanonji into the wall at the end of the hallway "Why should I run while you stay behind? Answer me that!"

Kanonji slowly stood "Well, I am the hero, that's why! Are you aware of the ratings that my show pulls in?"

"I don't wanna answer that."

"Correct, 25%! One in every four citizens watches my show, and many of those viewers are children! The children watch my every move and become inspired, they. Do you understand, boy? I cannot run away when these children are watching!"

Kenshiro was rather awed ' _So that's why Kagome likes his show…'_

"Now let's go back and fight that monster."

Kenshiro grabbed him by the shoulder "Use your head you imbecile, we can't risk the audience getting caught in the crossfire! That spirit is going after people with high levels of spiritual energy, and for some reason it wants you as much as it wants me. It's going to come after us without a doubt, at least nobody will get caught in the crossfire if we fight here."

Kanonji stared at him "I'm amazed boy, you've thought it through that far?"

"It's what a hero does, but we've got other things to deal with right now. It's here."

Sure enough, the Hollow burst from the floor "Let me eat you!"

Kenshiro drew his Zanpakuto, but it got caught in the wall "Dammit, there's not enough room to do a Konso!"

The Hollow then spat out a green goo, binding Ichigo's hands, and attempted to devour him, but Kenshiro stabbed it in the shoulder with his Zanpakuto ' _Dammit, I can't get the mask!'_

The Hollow then smashed through the wall, leaving Kenshiro dangling, before he made his way to the roof.

Kenshiro dodged a pounce by the Hollow and readied his Zanpakuto, then sprouted a tic mark when he saw Kanonji burst through the door ' _God, can't this guy take a hint?!'_

The Hollow prepared to pounce at Kanonji, then slammed Kenshiro into the railing and bound him with his goo.

Kenshiro shut his eyes, waiting for the jaws to come down. But when they didn't he opened his eyes, and to his surprise, Kanonji had stopped the Hollow with his Spirit Stick "Are you hurt, boy?"

"You can't handle this guy, get out of here while you can." Kenshiro urged.

"Enough boy." Kanonji said firmly "I know my power, and I know the difference in power between the enemy and myself. But you have impressed me, you put the safety of others above all, a trait of a true hero. You are my comrade, let me call you friend." he gave a _dashing_ grin.

Kenshiro sweatdropped "Thanks, I'm all right."

Kanonji started charging spiritual energy in his palm " **Kanonji Style Ultimate Technique: Kanon Ball!"** he unleashed a tiny ball of spiritual energy that was more than enough to free Kenshiro and destroy the Hollow's goo, just as his Spirit Cane gave out, which led to the Hollow swatting him aside "Even if this body is blown apart, if I can die as a shield for the kids of the future, I shall have no regrets in life." he gave Kenshiro a thumbs up "Friend."

Kenshiro slashed the Hollow "Don't touch him." he held up his Zanpakuto "Sorry, not really, but this is the end!" he slashed the Hollow down the middle, sending it crashing to the ground.

Kanonji was ecstatic "You did it! Great! Magnificent! Magnificent! Magnifi-"

"It's not over." Kenshiro cut him off and re-sheathed his Zanpakuto.

Kanonji was confused until he saw the Hollow crumbled away and revealed the ghost from earlier, much to his horror "No way, he's the one who… What's this?"

"That's a Hollow. When the chain that links his soul is broken and a hole opens up in his chest, the spirit becomes nothing more than a monster with no conscience, a Hollow."

Kanonji fell to his knees, tears swelling up in his eyes "No… What have I been doing all this time? I am ashamed of myself." he let his tears flow freely.

Kenshiro put a hand on his shoulder "Heroes shouldn't cry, and everyone is waiting for you down there."

Kanonji went over to the roof and saw everyone cheering for him.

Kenshiro grinned "Answer their cheers, isn't that a hero's duty?"

Kanonji wiped away his tears and addressed the audience "Mission complete!" and he did the laugh, with everyone else following. Then turned to Kenshiro "Boy, that was a magnificent battle. I admire your courage and power, lend me your strength from now on too." he held out his hand.

Kenshiro accepted the hand "I'd be more than happy too Kanonji-san, at least once in awhile."

"Thank you. The next time we meet, I would be more than honored to call you my comrade, my friend, and my equal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia stared in amazement "Wow, he actually turned that bumbling idiot into a decent person."

Ichigo smiled "Kenshiro just has that sort of way with people, he changes them for the better."


	4. Chapter 3

After the Kanonji incident, Kenshiro, Ichigo and the others ended up getting in big trouble with their principal. Well, mostly their gym teacher.

In the end, Rukia's fake tears got her off scot-free and gave the others enough time to escape out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked, Rukia got a call on her Soul Pager "Say Kurosaki-kun, may I speak with you?"

"Just me?"

Rukia nodded and did a curtsey to the others "Please excuse us everyone." and she dragged him off.

Keigo blinked "What was that?"

Orihime had a theory "Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san, are they secretly dating?"

Kenshiro tried not to laugh.

"No way, at least Kuchiki-san wouldn't." said Keigo.

Chad, on the other hand, noticed a figure watching them from a window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Rukia turned out to be sent on a wild goose chase, getting calls about Hollows but finding none there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome decided to address an issue that had been bothering her for awhile "Kenshiro, can I talk to you in private?"

Kenshiro nodded and let her lead him ' _I don't like this, she only takes charge when she's upset about something.'_

Kagome lead Kenshiro to an empty classroom and turned to face him "Kenshiro, I know you're hiding something from me."

Kenshiro sighed "I wanted to tell you Kagome, but you know that after Naraku was destroyed I vowed never to let you get into anything that dangerous again, and this proved exactly why. The thought of lying to you makes my stomach churn, but if I had to choose between being honest with you and keeping you safe, you know what my answer is."

"But Kenshiro-"

"But every lie comes to the surface eventually. Just promise me you won't do anything reckless."

Kagome responded by kissing him passionately.

"Good enough for me." and he took out a glove similar to Rukia's and handed it to her "Press down on my forehead while you're wearing this, you have almost as much spiritual power as me or Ichigo so it should work."

Kagome did so.

Kenshiro's soul was forced out of his body, entering his Dragon Reaper form "You see Kagome, I've transformed into what's known as a Soul Reaper. And thanks to the power of the Ryuuga, I've ascended to something called a Dragon Reaper."

"But didn't the Ryuuga burn out after the destruction of the Shikon Jewel?"

"About 95% of its power did, but 5% still remains, though it's very weak. Anyway, for the past few weeks, me and Ichigo have been performing Soul Reaper duties with Rukia."

"I know, I remember seeing you before. When we stopped my dad's Hollow form."

"Oh yeah. I forgot, people with high enough levels of spiritual power are immune to the effects."

"So those rumors about Ichigo-kun and Kuchiki-san aren't true?"

"What rumors?"

"That they're dating."

Kenshiro stared, then burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day, everyone was checking out their academic assessment scores.

Tatsuki was jealous of how Orihime scored 3rd.

Kagome scored 17th.

Keigo had his own system "Well, aside from the girls doing well, no one betrayed us by getting into the top 50."

"Look carefully." was all Mizuiro said.

Keigo looked and saw Ichigo at 23rd "WHAT?! No way, how can you be up there?!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Shut up, I study because I've got nothing better to do at home."

"Nothing better to do?! No way, I always ask you to hang out!"

"I know, that's why I said nothing better to do."

"I get it, that's what you were doing when you turned me down! You pervert! Nerd!" he brought out a pair of nerd glasses "A person like you deserves thick glasses like these-"

Ichigo punched him out "No thanks. And besides, if you think I did well, take a look in the top 20."

Keigo then continued his rant "Hey Chad, come on and join me. You're not in the top fifty, right?"

Chad pointed to where he was at 11th, causing Keigo and Mizuiro to freak out and run away screaming.

Ichigo smirked "If they think we'reevil, check out where Kenshiro placed." he pointed to where he scored 2nd "The only guy above me is someone named Ametatsu Ishida."

"It's actually Uryu Ishida-kun." Kagome corrected him.

"You know this guy?"

"He's in our class and in my archery class."

Ichigo blinked "Huh?"

Tatsuki rolled his eyes "He never remembers a person's name or face Kagome, just forget him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia was struggling with her Soul Pager.

She tried to contact Urahara, but had little success.

Then she got a call about a Hollow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurosaki-kun!" Rukia ran past and grabbed Ichigo "Come with me a moment."

"Kuchiki-san is pretty aggressive." Keigo noted.

"I think they really are seeing each other." Mizuiro noted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a Hollow." Rukia told him.

"How come you're always bringing just me these days?" asked Ichigo "Why don't you bring Kenshiro?"

"Because he's been neglecting Kagome recently and I can tell he feels guilty about it, I can't let his emotions cloud his focus." explained Rukia, trying to remain strict over the situation.

As they ran, Ichigo bumped into a certain classmate "Sorry!"

The classmate said nothing, he just pushed up his glasses and continued on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turned out that there was no Hollow yet again.

Like one would think, Ichigo was pissed, which lead to an argument.

"Breaking up?" the classmate from earlier stepped out from the shadows "How unsightly. Good evening Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san."

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo "How do you know our names?"

"Kurosaki, you can see spirits, right?" asked the boy.

"What're you saying?!"

The boy turned his head "A new Hollow has appeared."

Rukia checked her Soul Pager "He's right, it's an order."

"Which way?" asked Ichigo.

The boy pointed, revealing a cross on his bracelet "Over there, you don't know such a basic thing and you call yourself a Soul Reaper?" he summoned a bow and arrow of pure spirit energy from his bracelet, then fired it, exterminating the Hollow almost instantly.

Rukia checked her Soul Pager "It's disappeared."

Ichigo glared at the boy "Just what are you?!"

"Uryu Ishida, a Quincy. I hate Soul Reapers, and I hate you Ichigo Kurosaki." was all he said before he disappeared back into the shadows.

Ichigo and Rukia shared a look.

This guy would be a problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day, Ichigo was still pissed ' _Damn, just what is that guy? Why do I have to be insulted like that by someone I've never met before?! I'll get that bastard the next time we meet. Wait, what did he say his name was? Ishida… Willy? No, that's that celebrity no one likes. Ishida…'_

"Uryu Ishida." Kenshiro told him "He's in the Archery Club with Kagome, and he's in the Home Handicrafts Club with Inoue-san, so at least we know his name."

"HOME HANDI-WHA?!"

Kenshiro opened the door, and they peered inside "See Ichigo? The guy with the book and the asshole-type glasses is Ishida-san."

"And he's in the Handicrafts Club?"

"See for yourself. Michiru-san conveniently brought a torn stuffed animal."

Uryu threw it into the air, caught it, and sewed it in a very badass fashion.

Kenshiro whistled "See Ichigo, that's why Uryu is deserving of his nickname."

"What nickname?"

"The only guy on the face of the planet who can make sewing look badass."

Michiru smiled "It's fixed, thank you Ishida-kun!"

"No problem." and Uryu went back to his book "It's no big deal."

Kenshiro sighed "He'd be nice if he didn't say things like that, he'd have a whole damn fanclub if it wasn't for that. It's always the quiet ones."

"He's definitely weird." Ichigo noted.

"So what happened between you and him?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

Kenshiro stared at him.

"I saw him last night. He knows I'm a Soul Reaper, he hates Soul Reapers, he made this huge bow and arrow of spiritual energy and did a one-shot on a Hollow, he called himself a Quincy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu was walking through Karakura, when he stopped "You plan on following me home Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenshiro-san?"

Ichigo stopped from behind him "Damn, you knew?"

Kenshiro kept going "It's been awhile Ishida-san."

Uryu nodded "I hope Higurashi-san has improved on her accuracy."

"A great deal actually, but we'll get to that later."

"When did you notice?" asked Ichigo.

"From the time you two watched me from the door." Uryu told him.

"Impressive, you're something else."

"Your spiritual energy is always leaking out like a fool Kurosaki, while Kenshiro-san constantly suppresses his, though it's rather sloppy. Even a monkey would notice you two. I think you're lacking the ability to detect those with high spiritual energy, the proof lies in the fact that you didn't notice my existence until today."

"Sorry about that, I'm bad at remembering people's faces when I don't talk to him often."

"I'm not talking about that. From the time you entered school, I knew that you both had unusually high spiritual energy. Also, that you both became Soul Reapers around the middle of May. And… I know Rukia Kuchiki's true identity." several ribbons started flowing wildly around him.

Ichigo recognized them "Spirit ribbons!"

"Spirit Ribbons, the compression and manifestation of spiritual energy in the atmosphere. And…" he blitzed forward and grabbed in front of both, revealing a red Spirit Ribbon for Ichigo and a green Spirit Ribbon for Kenshiro "These are your Spirit Ribbons, respectively." he then ripped a part of both off, causing them to fall to the ground "You don't know? A Soul Reaper's Spirit Ribbons have different colors." he then let go of both, causing them to evaporate "Let us duel Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenshiro Kamikaze. You two or me, I'll show you who is stronger, and that Soul Reapers aren't necessary in this world."

Ichigo and Kenshiro shared a look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were pretty low-key at Urahara's Shop, until a Rukia showed up and literally kicked Tessai's keester.

Tessai turned to see Rukia clutching her foot "You have some business today, Kuchiki-dono? What's the matter?"

"Is Urahara here?" asked Rukia.

Urahara grinned "Why if it isn't Kuchiki-san, what can I do for you-?"

Rukia cut him off by slapping him with his fan "What can I do for you"?! I called you time and time again, but you never answer! So I've come!"

Urahara got back up "Oh I'm sorry, we've been quite busy lately."

"So what happened to that spiky-haired guy and the glasses guy?" asked Jinta "Well I don't like them, so it's better that they stayed away."

Rukia ignored him "I need to ask you something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow "A duel? Us against you?"

Uryu nodded "That's right."

Ichigo snorted "That's ridiculous."

"What?"

"Why do we have to do something so stupid? I don't know what kind of grudge you have against Soul Reapers, but it's got nothing to do with us."

"How unexpected, you're trying to get out of it?"

"Don't try to goad me into it. Besides, it would be no contest."

"I see, I just remembered. You're a Soul Reaper who received your powers from Kuchiki-san, you're nothing more than a substitute Soul Reaper. Without her authority or Kenshiro backing you up, you can't even lift a finger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Urahara raised an eyebrow "Quincy? I haven't that name in a long time."

"It has a nostalgic ring to it, doesn't it?" asked Tessai "It's been nearly 200 years since we heard that name."

"What's it mean?" Rukia questioned.

Urahara sighed "Quincy… A tribe which once existed scattered throughout the world, which specialized in destroying Hollows. They became extinct about 200 years ago."

"Extinct?"

"Yes, humans who had powers like Kurosaki-san and Kenshiro-san sensed the existence of Hollows and began to train to fight against them, which is how the tribe started. Like Soul Reapers, their mission was to destroy Hollows. However, there was one distinct difference between them and Soul Reapers, and that was whether to kill Hollows or not. The Soul Reapers seek to purify Hollows with their Zanpakuto and allow them to cross over into the Soul Society, but Quincy's sought to totally kill them. When you think about it, it was a very human thing to do. Hollows devour human souls, they hurt and kill our friends and family, so why would you want to send them to the Soul Society peacefully? It was only natural that they opposed it, so they always tried to kill Hollows. They believed that they were avenging their comrades, but they were destroyed due to that belief."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo smirked "Fine, we'll duel, but it's your funeral." he grabbed Kon out of his bag.

"Hey Ichigo!" Kon barked "You may've been obeying Nee-san's orders, but how dare you stuff me in that bag?!"

"Shut up and get in my body."

Kenshiro blinked "Ichigo…"

"I know, I realized the moment I said it." he ignored Kon's protests and swallowed the pill, then entered his Soul Reaper form.

Kenshiro underwent the transformation into his Dragon Reaper form.

"Alright, explain it. What are the rules?" asked Ichigo.

Uryu took something out of his pocket "We'll use this, it acts as bait for Hollows. If I crush it and scatter it around, Hollows will come. The victor will be whoever kills the most Hollows that gather in 24 hours, easy enough for you to understand?"

"Quit kidding around! Would you really endanger the lives of the town's people just for the sake of this battle?" Kenshiro snarled "We may be old friends Ishida-san, but this is going too far."

"No need to worry about other people, I'll kill every single Hollow that comes." Uryu assured him arrogantly "If you're both confident that you can protect others from Hollows, then you should both accept this challenge." he then proceeded to crush it, scattering the remains throughout the air.

Kenshiro began sweating as he sensed it, then saw a portal forming, and a Hollow instantly emerged.

Uryu dispatched the Hollow almost instantly "That's number one." then he found himself tackled to the ground by a pissed off Ichigo "What kind of face is that, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Change it back, chase away the Hollows!" Ichigo snarled.

Uryu remained unfazed "Soon the town will be overflowing with Hollows lured here by the bait, let's just say the die is cast. Isn't there something else you should be doing, besides grabbing onto me?"

Ichigo released his grip on Uryu's shirt.

Uryu grabbed him by the shoulder "That's if you really want to protect as many people as possible from Hollows." he didn't even flinch at the glare Ichigo gave him "Have you forgotten? Hollows tend to attack those with high spiritual energy."

Ichigo's eyes shot wide with horror "Yuzu! Karin! Dammit!" and he took off with Kon, while Kenshiro took off in the opposite direction "Kagome!"

Uryu watched as both fled ' _They haven't noticed after all, there are people around him with high spiritual powers besides Kurosaki's family or Higurashi-san. But don't worry, I'll kill every one of them, and you'll both realize how weak your own powers are, here at the point of no return.'_ he looked up and saw the image of an old man, then summoned his Quincy bow "I detest Soul Reapers!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school, Tatsuki was listening to the spirits of a couple gushing over each other ' _Dammit, quit making out in broad daylight.'_

Then she met up with Orihime and thought about having almost no recollection of the day she went over to Orihime's house, just that she felt lots of pain and that she saw someone who looked like Rukia. At first she thought she was dreaming, but when she mentioned it to Orihime and Kagome the day after, she found that she had seen the very same dream. And ever since then, she had started seeing spirits.

Then she got rid of a spirit mocking her.

Then there was a loud crash, followed by shouting of how the first floor windows were shattered, and they decided to check it out.

But Orihime could sense something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Others sensed it too, among them being Chad and Kagome, who was planning to meet up with Tatsuki and Orihime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro arrived at the school and found several Hollows "If that's how you wanna do it, then fine! **Dragon Cyclone!"** and the spiritual and demonic energy-infused wind dragon shot through 10 Hollows before dissipating, with the Hollows dissipating soon after "That's 17. _I've gotta find Kagome before those Hollows get to her.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo slashed through another Hollow ' _That's 7. Karin's probably playing soccer somewhere right about now, but where? Dammit!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu fired multiple arrows, exterminating several Hollows ' _7, 8, 9, 10, 11'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Urahara sensed a disturbance with the portal where the Hollows came from.

Rukia kept getting notifications of several Hollows in the area, but they kept disappearing, before she felt a heavy and agitated Spirit Energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo kept running when he encountered several more Hollows, which he slaughtered with relative ease ' _I don't have time to deal with the likes of them, where the hell are you Karin?!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad noticed something off in the atmosphere, then felt an invisible force behind him, leaving a crater in the ground. Granted it was a Hollow, but Chad didn't know that.

Chad couldn't see it, but he could tell it was there ' _What is that? Just that area is…'_ he pushed his friends out of the way, then dodged a strike by the creature ' _He's coming after me? I see. Well then…'_ he took off running, with the Hollow following him ' _I don't know what that big thing is, but if it's targeting me, then it's simple: I just have to run, run to where there's no one around.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin was starting to feel the effects as well, leading her to space out during a game of soccer, before she finally decided to head home.

Then she met Chad "You're Ichi-nii's friend, the one with the parakeet."

Chad blinked "Ichigo's sister?"

"What's a grown up like you doing here alone?"

Chad suddenly grabbed her and got her out of the way of the Hollow's attack.

Karin looked and saw the Hollow "W-What is that?!"

Chad turned to face the Hollow ' _It stopped moving. Is it watching our moves? Or… Dammit, if I could see him a bit more clearly.'_

"It's coming again." said Karin "What is it, just what is that thing?!"

"Can you see it?" asked Chad.

"See? What are you saying?! It's so clearly visible!"

Chad grabbed Karin out of the way, but found that he couldn't see it at all now "Gone? Where'd it go?"

"Where are you looking, Mister?! To your right, run!" Karin shouted.

Chad dodged another fist.

"Mister, don't tell me you can't see him?!" Karin exclaimed.

"I can see just a bit of it." Chad told her.

"Which means you really don't see him." Karin noted "It can't be helped then. Hold me tight, I'll see him for you."

"What?! You can't!"

"I can, let me do it! It's not the first time I've seen a monster like that. It's bothering me, what do they have to do with Ichi-nii?!"

"Ichigo?"

"To the left, dodge!"

Chad jumped out of the way, finally managing to see the Hollow, and punched it as hard as he could.

The Hollow shrieked in pain, then swatted Chad aside, with him protecting Karin from the impact.

Karin could see that Chad was injured "Mister? Are you alright, Mister? Mister!" she tried to shake him awake, then saw her friends coming over and tried to get them to run, much to their offense.

She jumped up and pushed them out of the way.

Chad saw this and reflected on how his Abuelo taught him how to be gentle, and how his strong fists should be used ' _I know Abuelo. My fists aren't big so that I can hurt others, my body is big so that I can protect.'_ he slowly stood ' _I know that, but that's why, even just a little, I want you to lend me your strength!'_ and he aimed a fist at the Hollow, resulting in a blinding burst of energy that shredded the Hollow's arm and sent it flying back.

When the smoke cleared, Chad's arm had transformed.

The Hollow got back up and shrieked in rage.

With his new power, Chad charged at the Hollow and fired another blast, incinerating the Hollow on the spot.

Karing ran over to Chad "Mister, your arm- Is it alright?"

Chad turned to her and gave her a thumbs up.

Karin wasn't amused in the slightest ' _So uncool, why would you make a gesture like that?!'_

Then Chad collapsed.

"Mister!" Karin ran over to him.

' _I don't understand, that armor on my right arm appeared out of nowhere.'_ Chad thought ' _And from it, something amazing was released. And suddenly, I could see that monster so clearly. I don't understand, not at all. Just…'_ he saw Karin looking over him "You're not hurt, Ichigo's sister?"

Karin didn't shed the tears in her eyes "Stupid, you're the only one who's hurt."

"I see, that's good."

Then she kicked him "It's not good, what's good about getting hurt?! If even one person gets hurt, it's not good! That's just the logic of guys who want to be all heroic, in that sense you're just like Ichi-nii! I can't stand it! You just wait here, I'll call my dad and have him treat you! Don't move from that spot Mister!" and she ran off.

Chad smiled ' _Ichigo's sister, huh? Just like Ichigo… the way she kicks.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Orihime was confronted by Hollows, and in order to defend Tatsuki and the others, awakened a power called Shun Shun Rikka, six spirits that reside in the blue flower hairpins her brother gave her before she died, the names being Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shun'o and Tsubaki.

First, she used her defense ability, Santen Kesshun, to defend Tatsuki against the Hollow's attacks.

Next was her healing technique, Soten Kisshun, to heal Tatsuki.

Finally, she used her offense technique, Koten Zanshun, to split the Hollow in two.

Then she passed out, and was found by Urahara and Tessai, who were carrying and unconscious Chad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Kagome was being attacked by several Hollows, but just as they were about to lunge…

" **Dragon Current!"** Kenshiro appeared and blasted away the Hollows, then fell to his knees in exhaustion "Dammit…"

Kagome was immediately by his side "Kenshiro, are you alright?"

"You remember my limit to how many times I can use the Ryuga's elemental attacks now?"

"3, why?"

"I've used 7."

"Why?!"

"To protect you." then he glared at the Hollows "You picked a fight with the wrong guy, you Hollow scum. To protect the woman I love, to protect everyone I care for, I won't lose to the likes of you!" and he charged.

But since he had been so severely weakened, one of the bigger Hollows easily swatted him aside, knocking him out cold.

Kagome immediately ran to his side and rested his head in her lap ' _Kenshiro… You've been my inspiration, the reason I've been able to keep going all of this time. Even when you were grieving over the loss of your parents, you comforted me over the death of my father. Whenever I was being bullied or picked on, you defended me. Throughout every hardship we've ever faced, you defended me, protected me, and your love for me never wavered, not even for a second.'_ she touched the necklace she wore ' _This necklace, the one you gave me for my 15th birthday, the start of our first great adventure, is proof of my trust in you, my love for you Kenshiro. Thank you… for protecting me until now.'_ she gently stroked his face and kissed his cheek ' _So this time Kenshiro, let me be the one to protect you.'_

Then the three petals on her necklace began glowing, and a great vortex of spirit energy began surrounding them.

Kagome emerged from the vortex "Kenshiro said that you picked a fight with the wrong guy, but that's not true. What he should've said was that you picked the wrong person to hurt! I won't be protected, I won't be weak or useless, and I won't forgive anyone who hurts the man I love!"

Then three strange spirits flew in front of her. One green, one blue, and one red.

The green one landed on her shoulder "Kagome-sama, we finally meet. We're the Shahi Hana: Three Protecting Flowers, born in order to protect you and guide you. We're your powers."

"So what are you?" asked Kagome.

"Like I said, we're the powers inside your soul." explained the green one "We're part of you. Furthermore, only you can see us. Well, you and that guy." she pointed at Kenshiro "People like him and Ichigo Kurosaki can probably see us."

"By people like Kenshiro and Ichigo-kun, you mean people who can see spirits?"

"Exactly. After all, Kenshiro's the main reason we were born."

The blue one slammed the green one to the ground "You talk too much! Look Kagome, all you need to know is that we're here to protect you."

"So arrogant yet so small, you remind me a lot of Inuyasha or Koga-kun." Kagome pointed out.

The blue one seemed incredibly offended "Don't compare me to those two! In anycase, learn how to use us before those things come back."

"Our powers are similar to Orihime-san's in some aspects, our power can put up a shield of sorts to reject injuries and attacks." explained the green one "In order to activate the technique, you must use the activation chant, but say it from the heart. The name's Bara by the way."

"Sakura." said the red.

"Tsubasa." said the blue, then he looked "They're back."

Sure enough, the Hollows returned.

Sakura flew up "Let's do it Kagome-sama, call my name and chant **Mamoru Hana!"**

Kagome nodded "Come to me, Sakura! **Mamoru Hana!"**

Then Sakura transformed into a large, red, rectangular shield, blocking the Hollow's attack "My power rejects the enemy's attacks directed at you or anyone you choose. Bara has the power to create a shield where damage done from the enemy is rejected inside, healing any victims. Call out Bara and chant **Iyashino Hana!"**

Kagome did so "Come to me, Bara! **Iyashino Hana!"**

Bara formed a dome-like shield around Kenshiro, healing his wounds and restoring his stamina.

Kenshiro got up and groaned "What hit me? Kagome, what's going on?"

Kagome sighed and hugged him "I'll explain it later, I'm just glad you're alright."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." said Tsubasa "Make out later, just call my name and chant **Utsusu Hana!"**

Kagome blushed, but did so anyway "Come to me Tsubasa, **Utsusu Hana!"**

Just as the Hollow attacked, Tsubasa raised both hands, and the Hollow froze, then suddenly evaporated.

"We did it…" then Kagome suddenly collapsed.

Kenshiro caught her before she hit the ground "Tsubasa, was it? What was that attack?"

"I didn't really attack, I just reflected the enemy's attack back at him." explained Tsubasa "My attack is based on the principles of Aikido, using the enemy's own power and force against them."

Sakura sighed "I guess using all three of us so soon was too much for her, but she did really well for the first time."

Then all three suddenly transformed, turning back into the pendants on Kagome's necklace.

Kenshiro picked up Kagome in his arms bridal-style "I know you're there, you can come out now Urahara-san, Tessai-san."

Sure enough, they came out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin brought Isshin and Yuzu back to where she left Chad, but she found that he wasn't there.

She then proceeded to beat the crap out of Isshin after he tried another weird shtick.

All the while, Kon watched them from above and smiled ' _So all's well here, good.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome regained consciousness to find Orihime and Chad with her "Orihime-chan? Sado-kun?"

Chad looked over to her "You're awake, that's good. Inoue's still asleep."

"Where is this place?" asked Kagome.

Chad shrugged "Dunno."

"Oh good, you're all up." Kenshiro came in with Urahara "Kagome, Chad, Inoue-san, this is an old friend of my parents, Kisuke Urahara. He's the one who saved you, so don't worry. I'll leave explaining things up to him while I go help Ichigo." and he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo slashed through yet another Hollow "Dammit, that Uryu! I'm definitely gonna make him cry!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu eliminated yet another Hollow, but now his hands were bleeding "I'm not able to kill in one shot now. _But what's going on? They're far too many for that small amount of bait, it's as though they were lured by an even greater force. But it doesn't matter, I swear I will avenge your death Sensei.'_ and he prepared another Quincy arrow.

His quest wasn't over yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia prepared a Kido, which the Hollow deflected "Damn! _These Hollows are small fry! If I can't even beat these Hollows, does it mean my powers haven't returned at all?'_

Then Kon came in and kicked the Hollow away and hugged Rukia "How I longed to see you, Nee-san!"

"You're Kon, aren't you?"

Kon got a foot to the face "It feels so good to get kicked like this too!"

"Don't be an idiot! But if you're in Ichigo's body, that means he transformed into a Soul Reaper right?"

"Nee-san, behind you…"

Sure enough, Uryu was behind her "Good, you seem okay too. Rukia Kuchiki, it's my first time speaking to you face to face."

Kon didn't take kindly to being ignored so easily.

Rukia then kicked Kon off of her "I get it now, so is this your doing?"

"Absolutely, this is a battle between me and Soul Reapers. But I won't let anyone in town die. Even if Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenshiro Kamikaze are defeated, I will give my life to protect the people of this town. They, the Soul Reapers, will watch me as I protect everything and everyone from the Hollows. If I cannot do that, this battle is meaningless."

"What the hell do you…?"

Then a Hollow appeared behind them, and Uryu prepared another Quincy arrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad blinked "Just a minute. All this about Soul Reapers and Hollows, it's so sudden."

Kagome sighed "It took me a couple of tries too."

"But will you deny the fact that all of you were attacked earlier?" Urahara questioned "Even as we speak, Kenshiro Kamikaze and Ichigo Kurosaki are fighting Hollows as Soul Reapers, and the strong spiritual energy that they released, as well as Higurashi-san here, have influenced you. That's what it means. However, it's all up to you whether you open the gate that has appeared before you or not."

That was when Tessai came in "Boss, the Sky Ridge has begun to converge."

"And the preparations?"

"All set."

"Well then, let's go." he looked at Kagome and the others "Will you come? I will show you what's beyond the gate."

Kagome followed him first, then Chad and Orihime.

It was their time to make a stand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu prepared hit the Hollow with a Quincy Arrow.

That is, before Kenshiro appeared and cut it down "Sorry I'm late."

Then Ichigo appeared on the scene "I found you Ishida."

Uryu smirked "Kurosaki, Kenshiro-san."

Ichigo grinned "I won't be satisfied until I beat the hell outta you!"

Uryu then fired another arrow at a Hollow, but Kenshiro appeared and blocked it, before he cut down the Hollow "That's 78. Looks to me like you get it Uryu, this is between you and us."

Ichigo nodded "That's right, so quit harping on about whoever kills the most Hollows and let's settle this here and now." he got no response "Say something!"

Then Kenshiro looked up "Oh crap."

There were Hollows, lots and lots of Hollows.

Then they suddenly began coming together.

Uryu started running towards it "Are you scared, Kurosaki? If you're scared, stay and watch. I'm the victor of this match!" and he fired several Quincy arrows "Over here Hollows, I, Uryu Ishida, the last Quincy, will take you on!"

Ichigo blinked "The last Quincy?"

"The Quincy became extinct about 200 years ago." Kenshiro told him "Or to be exact, they were destroyed by Soul Reapers, at least from what Urahara told me. This was a very difficult choice for the Soul Reapers, but they had to in order to prevent the destruction of this world. Soul Reapers were commonly called Balancers, or regulators. The sum of all the souls in the Soul Society and the human world doesn't change much and souls can travel between the two worlds, it's a Soul Reaper's job to regulate that. But one day, the Quincy appeared, and they completely obliterated Hollows, meaning that any soul who left the Soul Society for the human world would never return. If it were left as is, the balance between the two worlds would collapse, and the two worlds would end. There were many meetings between the Quincy and Soul Reapers, but the Quincy refused to heed our pleas, and the order was given to annihilate the Quincy. Do you think that this resulted from the arrogance of Soul Reapers? I'm pretty much spent Ichigo, it's your turn now."

Ichigo nodded and took off running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu fired yet another Quincy arrow "Damn, their numbers aren't going down. _Sensei…'_

"Ishida!" Ichigo suddenly appeared, blitzing through tens of Hollows.

Uryu's eye twitched ' _He's so rash…'_

Ichigo stabbed his Zanpakuto onto the top of a large pile of Hollows "I heard the reason why you need to fight! I don't know who was right between the Quincy and the Soul Reapers and I don't intend to tell you, but the one thing I do know is that your ways are-"

"That story's old." Uryu cut him off "I don't care about the slaughter of 200 years ago, I only heard it from my teacher myself. Furthermore, when I heard that story, I sort of sided with the Soul Reapers. That is, until my Sensei died. He felt that the Quincy were at fault for refusing to listen at all to the Soul Reapers. So many died, and as long as there were casualties, thinking about who was right or wrong is meaningless. He said that what we must think about is how we can prevent this from ever happening again. It's hard to see the sadness of humans and Soul Reapers. He was a kind, gentle man who never hated or resented anyone!" he fired another arrow at a Hollow "As the last Quincy, Sensei was under strict watch by the Soul Reapers, and yet Sensei kept telling the Soul Reapers to join forces and fight together, but the answer was always the same: Do not interfere with our work. Then, on that day, five huge Hollows appeared, and it was obvious that he couldn't take them on without the help of Soul Reapers. Soul Reapers only appeared two hours after Sensei had begun to fight. If they had listened to Sensei, if they had acknowledged his strengths and his thoughts, they would've come to the rescue much sooner and Sensei wouldn't have had to die! Can you understand, Ichigo Kurosaki? I must prove to the Soul Reapers the strength of the Quincy! I realize that our ways of thinking are at the opposite poles. If you think my way is wrong, stay there and watch… My true strength…"

Ichigo then proceeded to literally kick his ass "You talk too much!"

Uryu found his face in the ground "What're you doing?!"

"I just don't get it." Ichigo said, considerably calmer "Your teacher's hope wasn't to prove the power of the Quincy to the Soul Reapers, it was to join forces with the Soul Reapers to fight, right? Then tell me, when will you be able to do that, if not now?" he then position Uryu so they were back to back "Opposite poles? Fine. When you have lots of enemies, the best way is to fight back to back."

Then the fight began, with both Ichigo and Uryu eliminating as many Hollows as they can.

Uryu fired another arrow "Don't get the wrong idea, unless I shot I'd have been killed."

Ichigo smirked "That's fine, kill or be killed. But it's too hard by yourself, so it can't be helped. Isn't that enough of a reason to join forces? I just want to destroy Hollows."

"Why?"

"My mother was killed by a Hollow. Is that the reason why I want to destroy Hollows? If you ask that, of course it is. But I just don't want others to go through what I did. After my mother was killed, my dad and my sisters went through a lot. I just don't want anymore of that." he cut down two Hollows "I don't want to see that anymore, that's how I feel. I can't say bold things like I'll protect all the people of the world. But I don't want to just protect those I can carry in my arms, I want to protect as many people as I can. Your way of doing this would end up involving too many people. But this is no time to be saying that, we can only join together. What do you say?"

"Geez, you talk too much too. But I understand. Unless we survive, we won't have a sparring partner for later."

"Fine!" and Ichigo cut down several more Hollows at the same time as Uryu fired his arrows, with this process repeating himself.

Then Uryu noticed something "Kurosaki…"

"What?"

"The sky…" he saw a large crack forming "What… is that?!"

Suddenly, a large, Hollow-like creature emerged.

Uryu stared in disbelief "That bain can't have this kind of result."

Ichigo shrugged "It's too late now."

The Hollows lunged, but they were suddenly blasted away.

"Kurosaki-san, we came to help you." Urahara made himself known, along with Jinta, Ururu and Tessai.

Ichigo blinked "Urahara-san?"

"We'll take care of the small fry, you can concentrate on fighting that one." he pointed to the massive Hollow that emerged from the portal "You don't have time to listen to my rambling."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia was horrified "That's…"

"What is that?" asked Kenshiro.

"It's a Menos…"

"Menos?"

"A gigantic Hollow born from hundreds of Hollows mixed and folded together, but I've only seen such a thing in illustrations in schoolbooks… Menos Grande. I can't believe it, that such a thing would come out. This is the jurisdiction of the Royal Special Task Force."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu stared at the Menos Grande "Look at the size of that thing."

Ichigo smirked "No sense in thinking about how to fight such a giant, a thing like that has to be cut repeatedly, with all of your strength. That's the only way. Let's do it Ishida!"

He took off running, much to Uryu's chargin "Hold it Kurosaki!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia pleaded for Ichigo not to fight, to no avail, then saw Urahara next to her "Urahara, do you intend to kill Ichigo?!"

Urahara silenced her with a binding spell. "Not at all, but just watch. This battle is necessary, for you and him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo tried to cut the Menos, to no avail, and was kicked off.

Uryu fired an arrow, but only made a small mark "Dammit! Kurosaki, can you stand?"

Ichigo saluted "Yeah, I'm sort of okay."

He was bleeding.

Uryu was pissed "What were you thinking? Just how did you plan on destroying that thing like that?"

"I figured that I'd disrupt his balance first, then go for the head."

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response." he knelt down beside Ichigo "Now stand and think up a new strategy." his arrow suddenly multiplied in size, and he realized that he was touching Ichigo's Zanpakuto ' _It's flowing in… Is this from Kurosaki's power?_ Kurosaki!"

Ichigo yelped once he noticed the arrow "What's with that arrow?! How'd it get so big?!"

"Just listen, we may be able to beat that thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and the others watched from a distance.

"Can you see Ishida… and Ichigo, and who's next to him?" asked Chad

Orihime nodded "He asked that we watch from here. Does he mean watch, and then choose the path we take? _Actually, I haven't forgotten a single thing. I could only doubt my own memories._ Kagome-chan, Sado-kun. What are we supposed to do?"

Chad couldn't answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu was confident with his plan "Alright, now we can fight!"

The plan was to wrap Ichigo's Zanpakuto onto Uryu's head, increasing the size of his arrow several times over.

Ichigo let go of the Zanpakuto, shrinking the arrow "Hey, are you crazy?"

"Quit babbling!" Uryu barked "In this situation, if you release all your spiritual energy in this form, I'll be able to shoot an enormous arrow! We can't waste all that spiritual energy."

"Don't say waste."

"Come on, control your spiritual energy and release it all at once!"

"How?"

"What? You can't do that? Then how did you fight Hollows until now?"

"I just went with the flow."

"The flow?! That's crazy!"

"I don't understand stuff like that. If my spiritual energy is high, isn't it always at maximum level?"

This discussion was interrupted by the Menos Grande charging a blast known as a Cero.

"There's no other way." said Uryu "Kurosaki, grab that sword again and…"

Ignoring him, Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakuto and charged in, pressing his Zanpakuto against the Cero.

Uryu could feel a terrible Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure) ' _Kurosaki's power is increasing.'_ he thought about what Ichigo said about his Reiryoku (Spiritual Energy) always being at its maximum ' _That's right, there's no way that can be. No matter how much Reiryoku, if it's always at maximum, the energy will burn out in no time! If he can't control his Reiryoku, it means he always has more than enough Reiryoku. If you turn on a faucet and a large amount of water flows out, most people will quickly fill it off. If he's like that, if his usual Reiryoku is always held back like that, and if it gets turned on through some incident…'_

Ichigo's power suddenly exploded, pushing back the Cero and landing a massive wound across the side of the Menos.

Once the blast had subsided, the Menos retreated back through the portal.

Ichigo smirked and held up a victory sign "I win!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tessai watched with interest "Impressive, I can see why the Boss had his eyes on him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The portal in the sky disappeared.

Ichigo noticed the look Uryu was giving him "What? At least say thanks. I just saved your butt, the least you can say is thanks." he collapsed "I don't have anymore strength." then his Zanpakuto began glowing "What's going on?!"

Uryu understood what this meant ' _The shape of his Zanpakuto is deteriorating!'_

"It's because he released his energy, his body hold out at this rate." Kenshiro realized.

Uryu had an idea, and placed his foot on the Zanpakuto, resulting in him getting several cuts as he fired a massive spirit arrow into the sky ' _That should do it. If I release the spiritual energy that Kurosaki can't control…'_ he fired several more large arrows.

Ichigo regained consciousness and saw Uryu's plan "What're you doing?!"

"Shut up!"

"Your hand, it's tearing apart!"

"Shut up! I told you, didn't I? If we both don't survive, I'll lose my sparring partner! Stay alive, so I can beat the hell outta you Ichigo Kurosaki, and you can do the same to me Ichigo Kurosaki! _Forgive me Sensei, I tried to look away by hating Soul Reapers. I didn't want to look at myself because I couldn't save you. Today, I will save a Soul Reaper. Can you forgive me? I couldn't give my life for you, I'm a weak apprentice.'_ he fell to his knees ' _Please… can you forgive me? Grandfather?'_

Ichigo rolled onto his back "How am I supposed to beat a guy who looks like that?"

Kenshiro slung Ichigo's arm over his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Rukia laid in her bed, thinking about the day's events ' _A Menos appeared… and he defeated it. This news will eventually reach the Soul Society, especially since he's allied himself with the wielder of the Ryuuga, which should've burned out completely after the prophecy of the Shikon Jewel was fulfilled.' Ichigo, Kenshiro…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning…

"ICHIGO!" Kon hated his new outfit.

Ichigo yawned "What's the big deal so early in the morning?" then he got a good look at Kon, & burst out laughing.

Now Kon hated Ichigo almost as much as his new outfit "Shut up, it's what your sister did! A washing was enough, but she went and…!"

Ichigo kicked Kon into a wall and finally stopped laughing "Looks good on you, Yuzu must've felt sorry because you were so dirty."

"She even put this flower ornament on my ear, and she used super glue so it won't come off!"

"Let's see…" he started pulling on it, much to Kon's charging "I thought it'd come off it I pulled hard enough." he eventually gave up "No good, your ear'd come off first." then he looked at the clock "Crap, I'm gonna be late."

He didn't know that he set Kon to leave on a journey to find a place where he would truly belong.

Ichigo knocked on his closet door "Hey Rukia, we're gonna be late." no response "Hey Rukia!"

Then she angrily opened the door "Pipe down, I can hear you fine."

"Something happen?"

"It's nothing, I'm just tired from yesterday's incident."

"If that's all…"

"I'm going ahead." and she jumped out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime met up with Rukia on the way to school "Kuchiki-san, good morning!"

Rukia gave a fake smile "Good morning, Inoue-san."

"Let's walk together."

"Of course, with pleasure. But you really come early, don't you?"

"Of course, it's almost summer vacation right? I kept thinking about it and can't sleep, like, sparkle!"

"I see."

"Oh yes, do you have any plans for the summer Kuchiki-san?"

"Not really."

"There's a huge Fireworks Festival in August, Tatsuki and Kagome and the others, we're all planning to go together. Won't you join us?"

"A Fireworks Festival?"

"Yes, we should ask Kurosaki-kun and Kenshiro-kun too. It'll be like the time we all went to the Burarei program, I just know it'll be fun."

"That was some event, huh?"

"Yeah. But Kurosaki-kun came along just for his family, he can be very kind. He has such a fun family, he should lighten up a bit more."

"He's actually pretty nice when it's just Kenshiro around, though I thought you didn't care too much for Kurosaki-kun."

"Not really, he has an interesting face when you take a good look at him. Please come to the fireworks festival with us."

"I'll think about it."

Unknown to them, a certain black cat was watching them from above.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia was rather out of it for the rest of the day.

Kenshiro and Ichigo seemed to be the only ones who noticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ururu came into Urahara's shop "Tessai-san, Kisuke-san… A kitty."

Urahara recognized that cat "If it isn't Yoruichi-san, welcome back!" and he started swinging him around.

Jinta blinked "What's with that cat?"

"That cat happens to be Yoruichi-san, the Boss's best friend." explained Tessai.

"A cat as a best friend, I feel sorry for the Boss sometimes."

"I guess you could say that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch was incredibly awkward.

Keigo blamed it on the fact that Ichigo asked Uryu to join them.

Kenshiro got a call "What's up Urahara-san? Really? Yeah, when? Okay. Alright, see you then. Yeah, I'll see. Alright, later." then he hung up "Chad, I need you to come with me after school with Kagome and Inoue-san."

Chad nodded suspiciously "What for?"

"I heard an old friend of mine is in town and I thought you'd like to meet him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia was still out of it during lunch, even as she almost immediately denied the rumors of her and Ichigo being in a relationship.

Then she had to tune out Orihime's shtick about having to start a love triangle, Chizuru's constant grabbing, and Tatsuki beating her to a pulp.

' _I don't belong here.'_ she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo turned to see Rukia running towards him "What is it? A Hollow?"

Rukia shook her head "No, it's not that. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm back to 100%."

"I see, then that's good."

"Is there gonna be another one like yesterday?"

"What would we do if a Menos Grande appeared so easily?"

"You're acting kind of strange today, did something happen?"

"Well…"

Then they heard screaming, and Kon suddenly appeared and latched onto Rukia's chest "Sorry I ran away, I understand now that my place is with you!"

Ichigo grabbed him by the tail "I'm over here."

"The world was so cruel to this one who ran away from home, I'm going back to your room!"

Rukia seemed rather distracted "Going back, huh…?"

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing, but he's really become attached to you."

"He's a pain in the neck." then grabbed Kon by the tail "But look at you, you have stuffing coming out."

"I'm amazed he didn't die." Rukia commented.

"Oh well, we'll take you to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why me?" Uryu questioned.

Ichigo shrugged "Why not? I thought this is your specialty."

"I refuse."

"Why?"

"I don't need to answer that."

"So selfish. Oh I got it, can't do a thing with those hands! Yeah, it's impossibly. Yeah, you can't even thread a needle like that."

"How insulting, these wounds are nothing! Give it here, and you just watch the work of a master!" and the master set to work.

5 minutes later…

"Finished!"

Ichigo stared in disbelief "Who are you?! Such bad taste."

Kon was outraged "What is this?!"

Uryu smirked "I have high-grade fabric so that I can accept orders at any time, and the material I used here-"

"Shut up!" Kon kicked Uryu to the ground "Just cut the crap, making fun of me and-" then he realized that he was talking to nobody "I'm going to run away after all!"

Uryu merely pushed up his glasses and sighed, completely humiliated that he fell for such a simple trick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi seemed distracted, as both _he_ and Urahara knew that _they_ had come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Rukia!" Ichigo came with food "Dinner-" he noticed that she wasn't there, but found a note on his desk "What's this?"

Then Kenshiro came in through the window "Hey Ichigo, you get a note from Rukia too?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia stood outside the Kurosaki clinic, then she started running.

Unknown to her, two figures were tracking her.

The first one tracked her with his goggles "Rear conformity 113, neural coefficient 88.5%. Is this for real? She's actually in a Gigai, I didn't think the data from the Visuals Department was reliable. Rukia Kuchiki, we've found you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia's mind was racing.

She thought about everything she had been through with Kenshiro and Ichigo since she first met them ' _If I'm going to have to leave this place one day, all this will be a burden. Compassion, friendship, affection. They're a burden, all these feelings aren't necessary for a Soul Reaper. It's unbecoming of Rukia Kuchiki, I think I've stayed in this world for too long.'_

"Yes! See, you understand."

Rukia froze and slowly turned to see another Soul Reaper above her.

He smirked "Though to put it another way, because you stayed in this world so long, you were able to prolong your life a bit more Rukia!"

She stared in shock "Renji! Are you Renji Abarai?"

Instead of answering, Renji leapt down and attempted to slash her with his Zanpakuto, but Rukia avoided at the last second.

Renji smirked "You had an assailant from the Soul Society lurking right behind you, but you were so deep in thought that you didn't even notice until I called out your name? Granted you're in a Gigai, but in just one or two months haven't you become a bit too lax? Spit it out Rukia, where is the human who took all your powers?"

"What are you saying?" asked Rukia "Just because I'm in a Gigai doesn't mean I've lost my powers. Furthermore, to assume that the one who took my powers was a human."

"It was a human." Renji stated "Otherwise, there's no way you'd have such a human expression on your face!" he could see that Rukia looked startled "You're from the Rukon District like me, you were taken in by the great noble family of Kuchiki and they spend a lot of time and money to make you an elite Soul Reaper! Isn't that so?! You are Rukia Kuchiki! Looking so human, there's no way that's a good thing!" he looked back at the cherry blossoms gathering together behind him "Right, Captain Kuchiki?"

Rukia froze and slowly turned to the figure behind her "Byakuya… Nii-sama?"

Byakuya looked down at her "Rukia…"

At the last second, Rukia barely dodged a strike by Renji's Zanpakuto, but her cheek was grazed.

"Passing on Soul Reaper powers to a human is a grave crime." Renji reminded her "Consider it compassion from the higher-ups for letting us handle your execution instead of the Keigun. Now tell us where he is Rukia. We're taking you in, then we'll go after the one who took your powers and we'll kill him. Don't even try to protect him. You realize it, don't you? You didn't dodge my earlier attacks, I've let you dodge them. The next one will be fatal." he braced his Zanpakuto and made several strokes, all of which Rukia dodged, but it still wounded her "Now…" he raised his Zanpakuto, but saw something in the blade's reflection, and avoided a Quincy arrow at the last second.

"An unarmed girl being attacked by two men with weapons?" Uryu made himself known as he stepped out of the shadows "It's not a very pleasant sight, I don't really go for that kind of thing."

"You can see us? Just who are you?" Renji snarled.

"Just a classmate."

"Classmate?"

"One who hates Soul Reapers."

Rukia stood ' _Ishida?_ What are you doing here?"

"Sheer coincidence, nothing for you to worry about." Uryu told her "But if you must know, I had a sudden urge to go to Sunflower Sewing, the sewing shop franchise that's open 24 hours, and that's why I was walking here so late. It's not as though I sensed the presence of Soul Reapers and came here to look, taking the trouble of carrying this plastic bag just so I could use it as an excuse."

Rukia sweatdropped ' _I didn't know he was so clueless.'_

"Well I don't blame you for being shocked, but…"

Renji then cut the bag from the handles in one clean stroke "I asked you a question, just who are you?" no answer "Well don't answer if you don't want to, I'll just kill you first."

Rukia stepped in the way "Wait Renji, he has nothing to do with this-"

"What are you saying? I did answer you." Uryu cut her off "I'm just Rukia Kuchiki's classmate, one who hates Soul Reapers."

"That's not an answer."

Uryu sighed "I'm Uryu Ishida, pleased to meet you."

"What's this change of attitude?"

"You may be a Soul Reaper, but you'd still want to know the name of your killer, right?"

Renji smirked sadistically "It's decided, I'm going to kill you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro came back from the bathroom "Well I found Kon, apparently Rukia duct taped him behind your toilet so I got Yuzu to disinfect him."

"Didn't he go on some journey?"

"He came back with his tail between his legs, then Rukia tied him up, wrote this letter for you, and left. Apparently she stopped by my apartment and wrote me a letter too. She coded too, and very poorly I might add, all she did was put a bunch of b's in random places. Okay, let me decode yours." he crossed out all the random b's "Okay, here's what it actually says: _For certain reasons, I must leave. Do not look for me and do not worry. Burn this letter when you've read it, and keep yourself hidden for a while._ I think I've got a pretty good idea of what it means: The Soul Society is coming for her, and since passing on the powers of a Soul Reaper to a humans is a crime, they'll be coming for both her and us." he pulled his Spirit Glove from his bag "We've gotta go after her, she doesn't stand a chance against them by herself." he pulled out a second Spirit Glove and handed it to Ichigo "We've gotta hit each other at the exact same time for this to word, or only one of us will transform."

Ichigo put on the glove and stretched it "Right."

"1… 2… 3!" and they both did it at the exact same time "Alright, let's go."

Ichigo nodded, and they both leapt out the window.

They had to find Rukia, and fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia watched the scene unfolding before her.

Uryu was on the ground almost instantly in a pool of blood.

Renji scoffed "See? This is why you shouldn't talk big. Now then, let's go for the final blow! Remember this before you die: Renji Abarai is the name of the man who killed you." he was about to bring down his sword, when a blast of energy forced him away from Uryu "Who are you?!"

Ichigo stepped forward "Ichigo Kurosaki, the one who's here to beat you. Nice to meet you."

Kenshiro stepped out from behind him "Kenshiro Kamikaze, Dragon Reaper. Nice to kick your ass."

Renji stared at them "Wearing Shihakusho? Which squad are you two from?" then he saw Ichigo's blade "What's with that outsized Zanpakuto?!"

"I figured it was big, I just didn't have anything else to compare it to." Ichigo commented.

"The size of one's Zanpakuto mirrors the size spiritual energy. A kid this young with a sword this size?! And there's no way some brat can wield the Ryuuga!"

Rukia stared at them in horror ' _You fools, why did you come?!'_

"Renji." Byakuya finally spoke "Take the boy with the large Zanpakuto, the boy with the Ryuuga is mine."

"I see, I get it now. You're the human who took Rukia's power!" he leapt and brought his blade down.

Ichigo blocked the blade with his own Zanpakuto.

"What's the matter? Is that sword just for show?" he continued bringing down his Zanpakuto, dodging a strike by Ichigo's as he slashed, leaving a wound in Ichigo's shoulder "It's over, you'll die and Rukia will get her powers back, and Rukia will die in Soul Society. But what an idiot you are, Rukia came alone just so that she wouldn't involve you or your friend. You should've just stayed put at home, but you came after her. Did you think you could do something? You, a Soul Reaper by accident? You can't hurt real Soul Reapers like us, not even a scratch."

Ichigo cut him off by slashing in front of him "Sorry about that, I know you were talking but you were so wide open that I couldn't help myself. Not even a scratch, you said?"

Renji wiped the blood from his chin "Why you-!"

"You were off your guard, Renji." Byakuya pointed out "That boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, I thought I had seen him somewhere. I got a report the other day from the Secret Remote Squad, he injured the Menos Grande quite seriously and forced it to return to Hueco Mundo."

Renji laughed "What a laugh, the quality of the Secret Remote Squad has really deteriorated lately. This kid wounded a Menos Grande? Who'd believe such a story?! I mean Captain, take a look at his Zanpakuto! It's just big and pitifully useless, it's obvious he hasn't mastered his spiritual energy. Tell me, what is the name of your Zanpakuto?"

Ichigo blinked "It's name?"

"Did you ask?"

"You mean you name every one of your swords?"

"I knew it, you don't even know your Zanpakuto's name and you think you can fight me as an equal? Well it's 2000 years too soon!" his Zanpakuto took on a new form, with 6 fang-like blades sticking out of the side of the blade " **Roar Zabimaru!** Look before you, what stands before you is your prey!" and the blade extended as the first and second fangs sunk into Ichigo's shoulder, before he dragged them out painfully "It's all over punk, you will lose to Renji Abarai and die at this spot. Sorry kid, but that's what's known as a difference in strength. The Zanpakuto changes in size and shape depending on its wielder's spiritual energy, and this is the manifestation of my spiritual energy! Well kid, I think it's about time I got going. I don't like the air here. Are you ready?" no response "Fine!" he prepared to bring down Zabimaru, but he found that Rukia was grabbing him by the arm "What are you doing, Rukia?! Let go! Are you trying to deepen your guilt?!"

"Hurry Kenshiro, take Ichigo and run!" Rukia screamed "Take him, take him and run!"

Ichigo suddenly gripped his Zanpakuto.

Renji was surprised "What, you still have the strength to move?" he threw Rukia off "Fine, I was just thinking that it's no fun to finish off someone who can't move anymore."

Ichigo slowly stood.

"Well then, fight hard and die!"

Kenshiro noticed something different about Ichigo.

Renji didn't get the hint "What's the matter? If you won't attack, I will!"

Then Ichigo suddenly exploded with Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure), and cut Renji across the shoulder faster than he could see, then blew him away with a shockwave from his sword.

Renji rebounded and found his goggles broken ' _What's with this kid?! He was about to die earlier, where'd he get all this power?'_

Ichigo smirked "What's wrong? Your moves have slowed down considerably."

' _Idiot, you just got faster!'_

"I don't understand this, but it feels good. I don't even feel the pain from the wound, and I don't feel like I can lose!"

Renji slowly stood " **Roar Zabimaru!"** and he unleashed Zabimaru, but Ichigo sidestepped the attack, then deflected the next.

Then Ichigo went on the offensive and began pressuring Renji "You're good at dodging around, but that's about to end." he leapt up and prepared to bring the Zanpakuto down, but the next thing he knew, the blade was broken. He looked at Renji ' _No, he didn't do anything.'_ he looked over to Byakuya ' _Was it him? Impossible, he can't do a thing from that distance.'_ then he saw Byakuya holding the blade.

Byakuya gripped the handle of his Zanpakuto.

Next thing Ichigo knew, Byakuya was behind him, and Ichigo had a serious injury ' _What just happened? Did he just hit me? I can't even tell if I was hit from the back or the front.'_

"You're slow, even when you fall." Byakuya stated as he struck once more, leaving Ichigo to fall to the ground.

Kenshiro analyzed the situation ' _I had to strain a little bit to follow his second attack, but his first one… I could barely tell when he drew his sword, or put it back. If I had a hard time seeing it coming, then Ichigo probably has no idea what happened to him.'_

"What's the matter, Renji?" asked Byakuya.

Renji shook his head "You didn't need to help me with a kid of this level Captain."

"Don't say that, if all I did was watch each time I'd get rusty."

Renji eyed Byakuya ' _No, this man is… and I am…'_

"Ichigo!" Rukia started running towards him.

Renji stopped her and pinned her against a wall "What are you saying fool?! Look hard, the kid is dead! Don't you understand?! By just touching him, your sentence will increase by 20 years! Why would you multiply your crimes for a dead person?!"

"I'm the one who got Ichigo involved in this, it's my fault he's dead so what's wrong with my coming to him?!"

"So even if it would make your sentence harsher, you can't stay away from this kid?" Byakuya summarized "I understand Rukia, this young man bears a striking resemblance to him."

Ichigo suddenly grabbed Byakuya's robe ""He's dead," you say? "Looks a lot like him"? Quit talking about me like I'm not here."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed "Let go."

"I can't hear you, look at me when you speak."

"I see, then you don't need that arm?"

Rukia suddenly kicked Ichigo's hand away "You're just a human, how dare you grab nii-sama like that?! Know your place kid!" she turned to Byakuya "Let us go Nii-sama, through his actions just now, I, Rukia Kuchiki, have opened my eyes. Please take me back to the Soul Society, I will atone for my sins."

"What're you saying?" asked Ichigo "Rukia…"

Renji put his foot on Ichigo's head "You don't know when to give up, do you? Quit squirming around and die."

"There's no need to inflict a final blow." Kenshiro finally spoke "Just leave him and he'll die on his own. But in the meantime Captain, I believe you said you wanted to fight me."

Byakuya nodded "I did, in just one moment."

"Rukia…" Ichigo got out "Everything we've been through… just tell me, did none of it mean anything?" he struggled to get up.

"Don't move!" Rukia barked "Take even one step from there, try to come after me, and I'll never forgive you!" she looked at him, tears swelling in her eyes. "You're going to die anyway, so stay there and live, even if just one second longer."

Ichigo stared at her with wide eyes, before he suddenly lost consciousness as from the Reiatsu being released.

Byakuya turned to Rukia "Very well, I won't inflict the finishing blow. With the two attacks just now, I've shattered his Soul Chain and Soul Sleep, the vital spots of the Soul, so he should die in less than an hour. And even if he does survive, his powers will be lost, Soul Reaper power, as well as his spiritual energy. Renji, stay with Rukia while I deal with this pest." he unleashed his Reiatsu.

Kenshiro drew his Zanpakuto, which lacked the typical dragon scales of the Ryuuga, and stood his ground against the Reiatsu.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow "To be so unaffected by my spiritual pressure, even if it's restricted by the seal, you truly are impressive. I don't know how you still hold the power of the Ryuuga even after the prophecy was fulfilled, but I can tell even from a glance that it is a mere fraction of what it once was." he suddenly disappeared.

Sensing his spiritual energy signature throughout the Flash Step, Kenshiro used his Zanpakuto to block Byakuya's Zanpakuto "I couldn't see your moves, but I could sense them, Byakuya Kuchiki." he used his elbow to position his Zanpakuto to counter Byakuya's next strike, and swung his blade as it clashed with Byakuya's, resulting in a shock wave being thrown out. Kenshiro got into a combat stance and smirked "Surprised? I can see about 75% of your moves, but I can sense all of them easily." he charged at Byakuya, who used Flash Step to dodge, but Kenshiro blocked the strike with his Zanpakuto.

They clashed their blades multiple times, before Kenshiro broke away.

"Very well, you are obviously more skilled than I thought possible." Byakuya praised "For that, I shall reward you by showing you my true power." he drew his Zanpakuto and held it out in front of him " **Scatter, Senbonzakura."** the blade disappeared, scattering into several thousand cherry blossoms.

Sensing the spiritual energy in each cherry blossom, Kenshiro spread two fingers across the blade of his Zanpakuto " **Protect, Ryuuga!"** and there was a blinding flash of light, with most of the cherry blossoms being caught in the light and disintegrated.

When the light dissipated, it revealed Kenshiro in his forest green Ryuuga kimono, his Zanpakuto taking on the form of a large claymore sword with green dragon scales on the side of the blade "So Captain, are you satisfied?"

"I did not think you would be at this level, even with the power of a Soul Reaper. I am truly impressed." Byakuya admitted "Tell me, who was your teacher?"

"I had two actually: One for elemental attacks and one for weapons. My weapons master was Gin Ichimaru of squad 3. My elemental master, the one who taught me the most, was Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad 10."

Byakuya nodded "I see. Very well then, my business is done. Renji."

Knowing what to do, Renji unleashed his Zabimaru and used it to open the gateway to the Soul Society.

Rukia looked at Kenshiro, but said nothing, and entered the gate with Renji and Byakuya, before the gate closed behind her.

Kenshiro went to pick up Ichigo and slung him over his shoulder "Come on jackass, let's get you patched up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was no longer feeling cold, now he felt warmth now. He opened his eyes and screamed when he found Tessai looming over him.

"That's a good reaction." Tessai noted.

Ichigo instantly tried pushing him off "You're way too close, what the hell are you doing?!"

Tessai turned towards the door "Kurosaki's awake!"

"I remember you, you're with Urahara-san!" Ichigo realized "But why the hell are you under the covers with me?!" he threw Tessai off, then clutched his arm in pain ' _Wait, I'm not dead? And this isn't my house._ Where am I?"

"Urahara's shop." Kenshiro told him as he entered the room "I collapsed while trying to bring you here "Don't move around too much Ichigo, your wounds will open up again if you do. I tried bringing you here after the fight, but I collapsed. Urahara-san showed up a little while after, patched us up, and brought us here."

"Wait, wasn't Ishida there too?"

"Yeah, but he went home. According to Urahara, he lost a lot of blood but his wounds weren't too serious. Even if he lay there like that, he wouldn't have died for at least a few days, so Urahara-san was able to treat most of his wounds there. I told him to come with us, but he said no, something about how we're the only ones who can save Rukia."

"Only us, huh? So what happened after I blacked out?"

"I fought Byakuya, kind of pushing myself over my limit. He unleashed his Zanpakuto, I unleashed my Ryuuga, but that took it out of me, and I had to let them go."

"So she's gone?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well how are we supposed to save her?!"

"There's a way to get to the Soul Society."

"How?! Tell me! How can we save Rukia?!"

"Calm down, there's no chance of rescuing her as we are."

"I'll be willing to tell you two." Urahara made himself known "But on one condition. For the next ten days, Kurosaki-san here studies how to fight with me."

Ichigo looked at Urahara like he was crazy "You want me to train? We don't have time for that, Rukia could be executed at any time! We have to get to the Soul Society and-"

"For f*ck's sake, shut up!" Kenshiro barked "Use your head Ichigo, if we go there now we'll only be going more harm than good. I let you fight Renji by yourself because I figured you would understand results better than words. With the levels we're at now, we wouldn't stand a chance. You're weak right now Ichigo, and I'm not much better. Weak people entering the enemy's den, that's pretty much suicide. You'd probably be one-shotted and I wouldn't fair much better. From what I gather, the Soul Society usually waits for at least a month before an execution. In this case, it holds true. It's different from the way people are executed though. We've got 10 days to beat the crap out of you, then a full week to open the gate to the Soul Society, and 13 days after we arrive. We've got lots of time."

"Can I become stronger in 10 days?"

"Absolutely, but only if you really want to save Rukia from the bottom of your heart. Your feelings are stronger than steel, abandon any doubts. Now here's the question, can you play a game of life and death in 10 days?"

"Of course."

Training was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 4

As the last days of school came to an end, Ichigo just wasn't in it ' _I have no sense of being in school right now, and I can't feel the fact that I was beaten by those guys from Soul Society, almost killed by them. If if hadn't been for Kenshiro and Urahara-san, I wouldn't still be alive. I just can't feel the fact that she's not here right now, or the fact that not one of my classmates remembers Rukia. Is this what it means to go back to the Soul Society? You disappeared from this world and from people's memories, every trace of her existence disappears into white.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo wasn't even thinking about how it was finally summer vacation ' _Ishida cut class after all, just like Kenshiro. I thought he might still remember Rukia.'_ he suddenly found himself blindfolded ' _What the f*ck?'_

"Ichigo!"

' _Of f*ck._ What Keigo?"

Keigo started spinning him "Now then, where's the watermelon." he got an Ichigo-style whack to the head "No, that's not it!"

Ichigo then tuned out the rest of his summertime rant and left, though Keigo didn't even seem to notice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was still in thought on the way home ' _Strange, nothing feels out of place. Even with Rukia gone, our world continues to turn. I guess it makes sense, seeing how Rukia was from another world originally. There was really no place for her here.'_ he stopped in his tracks ' _So what do I do now?'_

"Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo turned to see Orihime walking up behind him "Inoue. What's up, something wrong?"

"What happened to Kuchiki-san?" she asked, surprising Ichigo "Why has everyone suddenly forgot about Kuchiki-san? I though you or Kenshiro-kun would know, but he wasn't at school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Kuchiki-san returned to the world she came from?" asked Orihime.

Ichigo nodded "Yeah, but it was kind of surprising that you were able to see through us. Since when?"

"Since the incident with my brother and Kagome-chan's father."

"I see…"

"I'm really grateful for that, you guided my brother. I'm sure he's happy on the other side, I can feel it."

"Really?"

"I wonder if Kuchiki-san is doing well on the other side too, she probably has family and friends, right?"

Ichigo's mind instantly flashed to Byakuya and Renji "We have to bring her back."

"But if she's happy there…"

"She's in a serious situation where she could be killed at any time."

"Well then, you'll probably say this: "Who cares if she has family or friends over there? As long as she's alive, they'll be able to meet again. If she's dead, it's all over." You already know what you want to do, right?"

"She was really here, and her place is here." he stood up "Thank you Inoue, it's thanks to you that my path is clear for the moment." and he ran off.

Orihime turned to see Chad and Kagome standing and watching Ichigo leave "Sado-kun, Kagome-chan…"

What they didn't know was that a certain black cat *cough* Yoruichi *cough* was watching them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo had met up with Kenshiro and Urahara in an underground area, located in a secret bunker that could be accessed through the floor "Alright, what the f*ck?"

"Urahara-san really likes building underground training areas." explained Kenshiro.

"Enough of that, let's get started with training."

"If you say so." Kenshiro then used his Spirit Glove to push Ichigo's soul out of his body, the only difference being that he now had a Soul Chain.

Ichigo was about to yell, when he suddenly fell to his knees.

"It's harder to breathe when you're in your soul form." Kenshiro told him "Right now, your Soul Sleep, the wellspring of your spiritual energy, and the Soul Chain, the booster, have been destroyed. In other words, at the moment, your soul is like that of the average person with no spiritual power. So first, we have to restore the spiritual power you lost during the fight with Rukia's brother."

"How do we do that?"

Kenshiro entered his Soul Reaper form "Lesson one: fighting me in hand to hand combat. The rules are simple: Lesson one will be over either when one of us is rendered immobile or when I forfeit." he tossed Ichigo some gear "Put those on, you'll die otherwise. Now then, DODGE!" he blitzed forward and slugged Ichigo, sending him flying.

The minute Ichigo got up, he ran to get the gear and quickly put it on ' _Oh shit oh shit oh shit!_ Hey, how do I put this on?!"

"Your forehead Kurosaki-san, your forehead!" Urahara called.

Ichigo strapped it to his forehead "Like this?"

"Then you holler as loud as you can: Take this, power of justice! Armor of justice, justice headband in place!"

"Got it! Alright- Wait, as if I can do that!" then he took off running as Kenshiro pounced at him.

Urahara grinned "See? No time to feel embarrassed."

"Take this, power of justice! Armor of justice, justice headband in place!"

"Wow, you actually did it."

"You son of a-"

"Behind you!"

Ichigo finally strapped on the gear properly "Alright, come at me!" he nearly got flattened like a pancake "Dammit, this thing isn't any good! Unless I run around like this, I'll be killed!" then he thought of something ' _Wait, if I can run around, it means I'm keeping up with his speed! In that case…'_ he stopped running and turned to face Kenshiro "Come at me!" he dodged a fist by Kenshiro ' _I can do this!'_ he took the offensive, launching several fists at Kenshiro ' _I can't aim for the face, just a little blow to the headgear.'_ one fist managed to scratch his cheek ' _Dammit, I got the face!'_

Kenshiro placed one foot on Ichigo's arm "Is that how you want to play it? Fine!" he kicked Ichigo in the face as hard as he could with his other foot, sending him into a rock formation.

When the dust settled, it turned out that Urahara had grabbed Kenshiro's leg, and Tessai had caught Ichigo upon impact.

Ichigo stood "One more time."

"Congratulations, lesson one is cleared!" Urahara announced.

Ichigo blinked "Why? I lost to him, didn't I?"

"I didn't say anything about downing me to clear lesson one." Kenshiro pointed out "By the way, are you still having trouble breathing?"

"Now that you mention it…'

"That means that the restoration of your spiritual energy was a success. This lesson was for one-shot battles, whether or not you'd be able to dodge the first attack. Spiritual energy increases fastest when the soul is in danger of being destroyed. If you can raise your spiritual energy sufficiently, then you can dodged the punch and you're golden."

"And if I can't?"

"You'll die."

"Why didn't you say so first?!"

"Two reasons. One, you didn't ask. Two, I had faith that you would succeed. But enough about that, we're wasting time. Now that your spiritual energy is back, let's celebrate and go straight to lesson two."

That was when Tessai cut Ichigo's Spirit Chain with an axe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Yoruichi had approached Kagome and the others and offered to train them in to master their abilities "Are you interested? Ichigo and Kenshiro have both begun preparations to enter the Soul Society. If you also want to use the powers that have awakened inside you, then take part in my training. You can decide whether you're really going or not after that."

"I'll go." Kagome answered first "Kenshiro has always fought so hard to protect me, it's time I protect him now."

"I'm going too." Chad decided.

Orihime was rather hesitant "I…"

"I won't force you." Yoruichi told them.

Kagome put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Chad nodded mutely

Orihime nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu stood by a waterfall.

"Ishida-kun!"

Uryu turned to see Kagome and the others "Higurashi-san. Inoue-san. Sado-kun. What are all of you doing here?"

"We asked Yoruichi-san to follow your spiritual aura." explained Orihime "What are you doing, camping?"

"No."

"You're training." Yoruichi stated.

Uryu suddenly grew paranoid "Who's there?!"

"Where are you looking? Over here." said the cat "I'm Yoruichi."

Uryu screamed.

"So? What's the big deal just because a cat can talk? Don't be such a wimp."

Kagome nodded "It's no big deal Ishida-kun."

"I don't think it's strange if one is mildly traumatized by it." Chad noted.

"Men have such a hard time adapting to things." Yoruichi pointed out.

Uryu regained his composure "I'm sorry, but what did you want with me?"

5 minutes of explanation later…

Uryu blinked "Kurosaki and Kenshiro-san are going to the Soul Society?"

"Kurosaki-kun and Kenshiro-kun are going to rescue Kuchiki-san." explained Orihime "I thought we should tell you too."

"Unfortunately, it's got nothing to do with me."

"But Kuchiki-san's life is in danger!"

"I'm a Quincy and I can't forgive myself for losing to a Soul Reaper, that's why I train. Kuchiki-san is not my concern."

"I see, you're doing your best in your own way. I'll think it over carefully again. It's certain that I'm undergoing changes. I'm afraid, but I want to know what it is. See you, Ishida-kun." and she left with the others.

Uryu watched their retreating forms ' _Sorry Inoue-san, Higurashi-san, but I can't let anyone see this training.'_ he opened a box he had with him, resulting in a spiritual glow ' _Please watch over me, Sensei…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo found himself suffocating as Tessai sat on him "I'm gonna die!"

"That's the point." Kenshiro told him "Once the Chain of Fate is broken, you can't return to your physical body again. You'll just die."

"Quit talking like it doesn't matter, I hate when you do that!"

"I know, that's why I do it. And for the record, the chain will begin the Encroachment phase at the point of severance, and when it reaches your chest, you'll become a Hollow, and it'll be over."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that if you don't want to become a Hollow, then you have to become a Soul Reaper. Once you clear lesson two, you'll regain the powers of a Soul Reaper. Whichever you choose is your decision."

Ichigo smirked "As if you have to ask."

"Alright then, let's do it." Kenshiro turned to Urahara "Alright Urahara-san, you know what to do."

Urahara nodded, pointed his fan, and Ichigo and Tessai suddenly fell into a deep hole.

"It's pretty deep." Kenshiro noted.

"I did my best." Ururu held the shovel up proudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo wasn't a fan of the pain.

Then he noticed that his arms were bound "What are these?!"

"Binding spell 99 - Restrict."

Ichigo saw Tessai in the corner of the pit "Oh, it's just you."

"It was bold of me, but until this lesson is over, your arms shall be sealed." Tessai told him.

"Hey Ichigo!" Kenshiro called from above "The lesson is to climb back up here while your arms are bound, we call it Shattered Shaft."

"You dick, how can I do something like that?!"

"I don't think you have time to wonder whether you can or not. In case you haven't noticed, those creatures down there are eating away at your chains. You've got 3 full days before the chain is completely encroached, you've gotta climb back up here as a Soul Reaper before time's up or we'll have to kill you."

"Wait, what?"

"Good luck." then Kenshiro looked at Urahara "You take it from here Urahara-san, I have my own training to do."

Urahara nodded "By all means, just take it a fair distance away from here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia and Renji received an update on Rukia's fate.

According to Byakuya, Rukia would be executed in 25 days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi wasn't getting anywhere with training the others, and Kagome was the only one making any actual progress.

It took a few minutes to activate, but Kagome was slowly getting the hang of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro stood in a further part of the underground training area ' _I can't wait to heal and fully recover my strength, I'm just gonna have to ignore the pain and do this. And since Yoruichi-san is training Kagome and the others, I'm on my own.'_ he drew his Zanpakuto " **Protect, Ryuuga!"** he watched as the Ryuuga entered its initial katana form ' _Okay, so this is the initial released state, known as Shikai. That means I have to push it to another level, I have to ascend with the Ryuuga and achieve Bankai. The power difference is said to be about 5 to 10, but from what I've seen from Toshiro-sensei and Gin-sensei, I'd guess that the Bankai power up multiplies the wielder's power level by 6. Because of this, it's not uncommon for a fighter to have to train for 5 to 10 years to achieve it. I don't have that kind of time, and lucky for me, there's another way. This method is dangerous as f*ck, but it'll get me to master Bankai in just 3 days.'_

"Sorry I'm late."

Kenshiro looked to see Yoruichi appear before him "How'd it go with Kagome and the others?"

Yoruichi shrugged "They're slow learners, but they get to where they need to be. Now then…" he, or she, returned to her original form "I'm pretty sure you know, but you'll have to achieve Bankai in 3 days time before your friend's time limit is up."

Kenshiro nodded, then blindfolded himself "I understand, Yoruichi-san. By the way, did you show them the thing?"

"Yeah, it was priceless."

"Nice."

"Also, why are you blindfolded?"

"Why are you naked?"

"Fine." she reluctantly got into some clothes and revealed a spirit-transfer doll "This is an important spiritual tool used by the stealth force, it's specifically designed to draw out the Zanpakuto and manifest its true form."

"What good will that do me in learning Bankai?"

"The Shikai must establish a dialogue and a harmony with the Zanpakuto, the manifestation and submission of the Zanpakuto is necessary for Bankai. In other words, instead of us entering our inner worlds, the manifestation refers to summoning the Zanpakuto into our world. It normally requires several years of training to do this, but you were able to hold your own with Byakuya Kuchiki, even though neither of you were at full strength. So as unlikely as it might seem, it appears that you've actually reached manifestation or a comparable already. If you stab this with Ryuuga, it can forcibly bring it into the manifested state. In other words, we can bring the Zanpakuto into this world. However, the manifestation is limited to three days with this limit. During that time, you must defeat the manifested Ryuuga and force him into submission."

Before she could say anything else, Kenshiro stabbed the doll "You don't have to go into what'll happen if I don't Yoruichi-san, I'll do it."

There was a flash, and Ryu appeared before him.

Kenshiro blinked "Ryu?"

Ryu snorted "It's short for Ryuuga dumbass, how'd you not figure that out?" then he got down to business "Anyway Kenshiro, it seems that you've recovered quite nicely."

"I take it you hear our conversation." said Yoruichi.

"I did."

"Then I'll leave the method of fighting up to you, I assume that you can start right away."

"Of course." Ryu then placed his claw on the ground, and several large Zanpakuto appeared imbedded into the ground "Somewhere amongst these blades is the one that is the true me, the only one that can defeat me. The others are useless, if you wish to force me into submission, you'll have to find a way to locate it before I can kill you. Then, you must try to defeat me if you can."

Kenshiro immediately grabbed the nearest blade, and they clashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another link was lost.

' _That was the fifth Encroachment just ending, it seems they repeat the cycle of several minutes of Encroachment and sleep.'_ he got back on his knees ' _During the Encroachment of the chain, I can't move because it's so painful that I could go blind, so that means that I have to act while they're asleep.'_ he made a straight charged at the wall and started running upwards, before his foot slipped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the top of the hole, Jinta and the others watched "That kid makes no sense. The method is reckless, but he's managing to climb about 3 m of this virtually straight-up wall!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo slipped once again "Dammit!"

"Hey!" Jinta yelled from the top "Aren't you getting hungry?"

"I'm not! Besides, I'm in a soul form! Why would I get hungry?!"

"That's good, I'll tell you interesting! When you get feeling hungry while in soul form, it's a dangerous sign, since it means that you're just a step away from becoming a Hollow! It's okay to feel thirsty though, go ahead and drink my spit if you do!"

"If I do become a Hollow, you're the first once I'm coming after!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was thrown back.

"Stand up Kenshiro." said Yoruichi "3 days, you don't have time to lie around feeling sorry for yourself. I'll tell you one more time, up on your feet Kenshiro!"

Slowly, Kenshiro got back on his feet and spat out some blood.

Ryu made his way over "Worry not Yoruichi-san, if he doesn't have the strength to stand on his own, I'll just grab him by the neck and force him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within moments, Kenshiro had gone through several more blades.

"18." Ryu counted.

Kenshiro found a blade that looked like the Ryuuga's claymore sword and drew it from the ground.

It was shattered "19." and Ryu slashed Kenshiro across the chest "You've gotta look beyond the metal, each of these swords represents a piece of your heart. The purpose of this trial was to find the one piece among them that was forged with the solitary purpose of combat. That one there was the frailty of your heart, you exposed it by trying to depend on me. If you can't recognize that, then you can just forget about achieving Bankai, let alone protecting Kagome."

Kenshiro looked around at all the blades ' _So all of these blades are really my weaknesses?'_

"Come on, move on to the next one." Ryu barked "You don't have the time to stand there idoling."

Kenshiro grabbed the next one "I know, now let's do this!" and he charged in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was sent skidding back.

' _He's now able to bare his stance even when his sword is broken.'_ Yoruichi noted ' _Hurry Kenshiro, you're running out of time.'_

"That was 51." Ryu counted.

Kenshiro grabbed another and charged, blocking a strike from Ryu's blade and nearly stabbing Ryu himself.

Ryu then brought his blade down, breaking Kenshiro's blade in two, then backhanded him into some rocks "Remember never to take your eyes off the enemy, you've really gotten rusty since Naraku was defeated. 52."

Kenshiro growled ' _I almost had him that time.'_

Yoruichi analyzed the situation ' _At the exact moment of impact, Kenshiro adjusted to the enemy's speed and was able to deflect his blade. Then without missing a beat, he instantaneously countered with his own attack. It's obvious that he no longer relies solely on the power of the Ryuuga, he's absorbing it with amazing speed at an incredibly level.'_

Kenshiro retreated from another clash "Dammit, that's still not the one! _I have to do this! Come on Kenshiro, focus!'_

The blades clashed several more times, resulting in each of them being thrown backwards.

' _He's been fighting with that one sword for over 5 minutes now.'_ Yoruichi noted ' _But still everything must come to an end.'_

Sure enough, right as Kenshiro charged, Ryu disappeared, and the spirit-transfer doll fell to the ground.

Kenshiro blinked "Hey Yoruichi-san, what the f*ck just happened?"

"You've done enough fighting, rest now. Put your sword down." said Yoruichi "I imagine you'd want to see how Kagome and the others are doing."

Kenshiro was gone in a flash, his mind racing ' _I have to master Bankai, I will master Bankai! And Toshiro-sensei, I'll be seeing you really soon.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Soul Society, Toshiro sneezed.

"Something wrong captain Hitsugaya?" asked Renji.

Toshiro sighed "It's probably just Hinamori or Matsumoto talking about me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day and a half passed, and Kenshiro was getting close to achieving Bankai.

The only problem was, now 70 hours had passed, and Ichigo was reaching his time limit.

The final Encroachment occurred, and it was nothing like the others, it got all of the remaining chains at once, and Ichigo's Hollow mask suddenly formed.

Kenshiro returned from his Bankai training.

"How'd it go?" asked Urahara.

Kenshiro shrugged "I haven't mastered it yet, but I've awakened it. It's on a time limit though, 10 minutes and I'm pretty much out for a full day. So how's Ichigo doing?"

Urahara pointed "Usually, when a Plus becomes a Hollow, the spiritual body explodes and then reforms, but Kurosaki-san's case has mixed up the order. The body is still a Plus, while the mask is being created first, which is proof that he's resisting. There's still a possibility that he will become a Soul Reaper again."

"So we're gonna give it a few minutes and see if he actually becomes a Hollow?"

"Precisely."

Ichigo continued screaming in agony, until everything went black for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you hear me Ichigo?"

Ichigo opened his eyes and found himself in different surroundings "Where am I?"

"Over here."

Ichigo turned and found himself face to face with an unfamiliar figure "Who are you?"

"Who? What are you talking about? It's me…"

' _I can't hear it.'_

"I see, it still can't reach you. How sad, how many times must I cry out before you can hear me? There is no one in this world that knows me better than you do."

"What are you talking about? Sorry, but I don't know you." he suddenly found the man even further away, and floating in mid-air "How'd you-?!"

"I'm surprised, how can you stay seated in a place like that?"

Ichigo suddenly found himself sitting sideways, then falling off of the building wall.

"If you can scream, I guess you have time to spare. Quite a good sign, do not worry. Soul Reapers rule death, they control many spiritual beings."

"I'm… not… a Soul Reaper now!"

"Remember, the Soul Reaper power that Byakuya Kuchiki snuffed out of you was merely the Soul Reaper power you received from Rukia Kuchiki! Of course, that is all he was after. He thought that by destroying that, he could end this! He was careless, he overlooked the fact that you have Soul Reaper power of your own!"

"My own… Soul Reaper power?"

"That's right. The power that was awakening due to Rukia Kuchiki's power hid itself in the very depths of your soul an instant before Byakuya Kuchiki's thrust, now find it! If there is ever a time you could find the power of the Soul Reaper that has hidden itself, then that time is now, when this world has begun to collapse." sure enough, the world began collapsing "Countless boxes are raining down, in only one of them lies your Soul Reaper power. Find it."

"Are you insane?!"

"I will not abide any excuses, there is no time. You must find it before this world is completely destroyed, or you will become a Hollow."

Ichigo found himself underwater with all of the boxes ' _So what do I do? How can I pick out one box out of all of these, and pick the one that contains the Soul Reaper powers? What do I do? I just don't have the ability to search for spiritual energy to begin with. I think Ishida said the same thing to me. Ishida? That's right… how did he find out I was a Soul Reaper? It was some simple method… He bragged about it, but what was it? Spirit Ribbons… Yeah, that's it! I just have to find the red Spirit Ribbon!'_ he saw the box with the red ribbon attached "It's this one!" he pulled the ribbon and opened the box, but found "The f*ck? The handle of a Zanpakuto?"

"You've done well in finding it." the old man made himself known "I hope that next time, you will hear my name."

"Could you possibly be…?"

"What are you doing?! It's crumbling, hurry and pull me out!"

Realizing what he meant, Ichigo gripped the handle of the Zanpakuto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just before Ichigo's face was completely covered by the Hollow Mask, Tessai was forced to complete the seal, which would mean he would have to kill Ichigo.

This resulted in a blinding flash of light, with Urahara shielding Jinta and Ururu as something shot out of the hole.

When the dust settled, it revealed Ichigo in the Soul Reaper robes, with the Hollow mask.

Ichigo drew the Zanpakuto handle, then used it to shatter his mask "Okay, that's done."

Kenshiro went over to him "Nice work Ichigo, you became a Soul Reaper. Lesson Two is complete."

Ichigo whacked him with the handle "Shut up. Your number's up now that I came back alive, I swore that when I got out of the hole alive that I'd kick your ass!"

"Is that right? Well then, we'll channel that spirit into Lesson Three."

"Bring it on."

"Oh you're not fighting me, I've got my own training to do."

Urahara stepped forward "Lesson Three has no time limit at all, if you can use your Zanpakuto to knock off my hat then the lesson will be cleared."

Ichigo immediately slashed, landing a small cut on the hat.

Urahara blinked "Not bad, considering your Zanpakuto is broken."

Ichigo smirked maliciously "Of course, and I haven't really gotten down to business yet! No time limit, you said? F*ck that, let's end this in five minutes!"

"Sounds good." Urahara drew his Zanpakuto from his cane "Five minutes and we'll end this, huh?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After informing Rukia of her sentence, Byakuya was making his way out, when a voice stopped him "You were very calm, Captain of Squad 6. Well done, well done. Such calmness in the wake of your sister's execution… You are indeed a role model for Soul Reapers, Captain."

Another voice scoffed "Don't be ridiculous, you and the captain of squad 9 are the only Soul Reapers who would fret over dying."

"You think so?"

"No what would two captains without their aides want with me?" Byakuya questioned.

The first one grinned "We were just… concerned that the captain of squad 6 would be feeling low because his sister was about to be executed."

"Our family lineage is none of your concern."

"So you're not upset, right?" asked the second one "Criminals are such a bother to the nobles."

"My my, how unusual for a commoner to understand the subtleties of nobles."

"Not really, I've always been the sensitive one since I was a kid. How about this? Just to show my sensitivity, I'd even offer to chop off the criminal's head before the execution."

"I wasn't aware that at your present level, you could fell a person's head."

"Want to try me?"

"You want to?"

Before either of them knew it, the first one was dragging the second one away "Forgive us captain of squad 6, I never intended to offend you in any way."

"Hey! Ichimaru!" the second one barked "Let go!" he went ignored.

"We'll be going now, my regards to your sister." and Ichimaru dragged him away.

Byakuya then left without a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tessai climbed out of the hole, complaining about how his glasses were cracked.

Ichigo dodged another strike from Urahara "Not bad, even with that wisp of a sword!"

Urahara grinned "Oh you flatter me, but that doesn't mean I'll go easily!"

Ichigo soon found himself running ' _Hold on a minute, I thought the Zanpakuto was the only sword that could kill Soul Reapers and Hollows. He pulled that sword from his cane, it can't be a Zanpakuto. Even if he did get me, if wouldn't hurt me-!'_

"You let your guard down." Urahara cut off his Hollow mask " _He's not a Soul Reaper, so it can't be a Zanpakuto. So I can't get hurt even if he cuts me._ Right? You're so naive. Wake up! Benihime." then his Zanpakuto was released "This a Zanpakuto, totally authentic."

Ichigo thought back to awakening the Zanpakuto ' _My Zanpakuto's name…'_

"Yes, each Zanpakuto has a name." Urahara told him "And this is… her name. Let's go, Benihime." and he cut right through the solid rock, sending Ichigo flying back, before he attacked again "I compliment you for not running away and countering my sword with that broken one, that's some courage. However, Benihime isn't so kind that she'd let a sword like that stop her." he began to cut through the blade.

Ichigo started running ' _No way, no way can that be! He cut my Zanpakuto!;_

"Weren't you told? Your sword is big, but that's all." Urahara spoke from right behind him, dodging a feeble strike "There's no concentration of spiritual energy in it, it just distends and holds its shape. That's why I can-" he cut off part of the hilt "- cut it easily like that. Now you don't have a sword, will you still attack me with that? Come on, you just have to knock my hat off. You can do it with that hilt. However, it won't be just courage or guts that's necessary. Let me just warn you, if you still intend to fight me with that toy, I will kill you."

Ichigo started running ' _I'm gonna die, I'll really be killed!'_

The next he saw was just bits and pieces ' _Pathetic! What am I? Why am I running? Is that all I was? Is that the extent of my determination? Disgusting! I'm disgusted with myself! I'm so… helpless!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are so helpless."

Ichigo found himself face to face with the old man "You…"

"Why do you run Ichigo? You haven't called me yet. Look ahead Ichigo, you should be able to hear it now. It is fear that makes you shut your ears. There is only one enemy and only one you, what is there to fear?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Urahara readied himself.

Ichigo let the old man's voice guide him.

" _Abandon your fears!"_

Ichigo turned to face Urahara.

" _Look ahead!"_

Ichigo summoned his spiritual power.

" _Go forward!"_

Ichigo prepared to charge.

" _Never stop! If you retreat, you'll only grow old. If you fear, you will die. Call it out! My name is…!"_

"Zangetsu!" and Ichigo unleashed a massive burst of spiritual energy, which Urahara narrowly dodged.

When everything subsided, it revealed Ichigo's Zanpakuto, transformed with no hilt or hand guard.

Ichigo examined Zangetsu.

Urahara grinned "Well now, since you have your Zanpakuto, shall we start lesson three in earnest?"

"I owe you an apology Urahara-san, please dodge it. I don't think I've mastered it yet!"

Urahara suddenly rose his sword "Wake up Benihime!"

Ichigo brought Zangetsu down.

Urahara's hat flew off his head and hit the ground.

Urahara sighed from behind his defense "Without this Shield of Blood Mist, I'd have lost an arm." he picked up his hat "Oh boy, my hat's torn too. But I didn't think you'd do it in one swing Kurosaki-san, you're one frightening kid. Lesson three cleared."

It turned out that the last blast released by Ichigo had left a massive gash in the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu finally finished "All right, it's complete. _Thank you Sensei.'_ he looked at the glove.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome, Chad and Orihime finished their training as well.

And caused a lot of collateral damage in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After completing his training, Ichigo was told to go home they prepared to open the gate to the Soul Society.

Unfortunately, he didn't realize until it was too late that he forgot about the Fireworks Festival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Ichigo felt uneasy as he opened the window "Let's see, this should do it. He said in seven days, 1:00 am, leave the window open and wait. I'm already getting bad vibes about this whole thing." then something blitzed through the window and splattered across his wall "What the f*ck?"

It left a message:

 _Please come to the front of Urahara Shop immediately._

"What the f*ck is this guy's deal?! This looks like a dying message at some old school murder scene! Wait, there's a PS?"

 _PS: If you thought this was like a dying message or something like that… you have no sense of humor!_

"Shut up!" he threw an angry pillow at it "Wait, PPS?"

 _PPS: Kenshiro's probably gonna come through your window any minute, and he'll probably be hit by a backup message I sent. Just throwing that out there._

Then Kenshiro came in through the window "Hey Ichigo did you get the-" then he got sent into the wall as the message splattered across his back.

 _PPPS: HAHAHAHAHA!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo stared at the front door of the Kurosaki clinic ' _See you later Yuzu, Karin, dad.'_

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" Isshin then went splat on the ground in front of them "Dodging that attack, you ARE my son after all."

"What the hell are you upto?!" Ichigo barked.

Isshin wiped the blood from his face and handed him a small amulet "Before you leave, I want to give you this."

"What's this thing? So dirty."

"How dare you call it dirty, your mother gave it to me long ago! It is filled with luck and divine grace!"

"What're you doing?! I can't take this!"

"Damn right, who'd give it to you?!" then he calmed down "I'm just going to lend it to you during your trip, give it back when you return. Here, what do you say?! You give it back, you hear?! I'll shave if you lost it!"

"Right… We're off then." and with that, Ichigo and Kenshiro departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo began reminiscing about everything they'd been through with Rukia "So many things have happened, and now… There's no way we're letting it be like it never happened."

Kenshiro nodded "Whatever happens, we face it together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the shop and found both Chad and Urahara waiting for them.

Ichigo blinked "Chad… why are you here?"

"Rukia Kuchiki once saved me, I'm going too." explained Chad.

Kenshiro saw how shocked Ichigo looked "You didn't know?"

"I thought they would've told you."

Kenshiro looked and saw Uryu "I guess you changed your mind Ishida-san."

"No way will I remain defeated by those Soul Reapers, I'm going too." explained Uryu.

"Now we're all here."

Ichigo turned to see the girls "Kagome! Inoue? Okay, what the f*ck is going on?"

"You're kind of slow."

Kenshiro turned to see a certain cat "Glad you could make it Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi turned to Ichigo "Kid, don't tell me you didn't notice the increase in the hidden powers of these four. While you and Kenshiro were training to regain and strengthen your Soul Reaper powers, these four were also training in their own way. Instead of criticizing and thank them. Well, the other three anyway. Looks like Kenshiro's already thanking one of them." he motioned to where Kenshiro and Kagome were making out."

Here's what Ichigo took from that "A cat just spoke!"

"That's not a cat, that's Yoruichi-san." Kenshiro told him "That reaction isn't surprising, I was like that the first time too."

"I know." Yoruichi said dryly "You hid under your bed and wouldn't come out for like a week."

"I was 5!"

"Alright, that's enough of that." Urahara intervened "We can't keep talking out here, let's go inside."

Ichigo stopped Orihime from entering "Inoue."

"What is it?"

"How much do you know? I mean, it's going to be dangerous."

"I promised Tatsuki-chan that I'd go with you, and I promised to return." and she quickly ran inside, with Ichigo slowly following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was surprised by the underground training area Urahara had underneath the shop, and, in particular, Orihime, moving Tessai deeply.

Then Urahara addressed everyone "Alright everyone, your attention please." with a snap of his fingers, a gateway appeared "This is the gate that leads to the Soul Society, it's known as a Senkaimon. Now listen very carefully. Before that…" he pushed both Ichigo and Kenshiro out of their bodies and into their Soul Reaper forms "Now then, this gate has a layer of Reishihenkanki on top of a normal Senkaimon. As you already know, the Soul Society is a world of spirits. It's impossible to enter that world unless you have the form of a spirit. However, only Kurosaki-san and Kenshiro-san, as Soul Reapers, can cross through, so we'll use the Henkanki to convert you into spirits."

Uryu understood "In other words, even without extracting our spirits, by going through this gate…"

"Correct, you'll be able to enter the Soul Society like that."

"Okay, let's do it." said Ichigo.

Urahara stopped him by whacking him with his cane "However, the time that we have to open the gate and connect it to the Soul Society is only 4 minutes."

"Is that enough time?" asked Kenshiro.

"Normally, it would be impossible. It's a reckless idea to start with, I'll do my very best and hold it for 4 minutes. If you can't cross over in that time, you'll be trapped forever between this world and the Soul Society."

Orihime was nervous "What should we do?"

"Go forward." Yoruichi told her "I told you that the heart and soul are connected, the important thing is what you feel in your heart and the will to move it forward. I will be your guide. Go forward, only those who can do that can follow me."

Ichigo stepped forward "Are you babbling in your sleep or what? That's why we're here."

"You understand kid, you cannot return if you fail."

"So I just have to win, right?"

"Exactly."

Then Urahara finally prepared to open the gate "Are you ready? Run in the instant it opens. Here!"

The instant it opened, they all ran inside.

Urahara eyed the gate "I'm counting on you two… Kurosaki-san, Kenshiro-san."

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

Kenshiro, Ichigo and the others were racing through the Dangai, but found that the wall was catching up to them "What the hell?!"

"If you have time to look back, you have time to run!" Yoruichi barked "It's all over if the Restrictive Current swallows you up!"

Then the wall suddenly grabbed Uryu by his Quincy cloak.

"Don't use your Zanpakuto!" Yoruichi warned "The current entangles the spiritual body, you'll get caught too if you use your Zanpakuto.

Luckily, Uryu was saved when Chad freed him by ripping off the cape, then he slung Uryu over his shoulder and continued running.

Then Uryu noticed something "Hey guys, something's coming!"

Sure enough, something big, very big, started coming towards them.

"It's the Cleaner!" Yoruichi cried "It appears once every seven days, and this had to be the day! Anyway, it's incredibly fast so run!" then she saw a light "Hurry, we're close to the exit!"

Fortunately, Orihime and Kagome used their **Santen Kesshun** and **Mamoru Hana** to stop the Cleaner long enough for them to get through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This lead to a crash landing in the Soul Society, with Kenshiro, naturally, shielding Kagome from the impact.

Orihime somehow ended up completely unharmed "Is everyone alright?"

They weren't. Well, Chad sort of was.

Orihime then started gushing over Ichigo "Wow Kurosaki-kun, the way you land is so artistic!"

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered.

Uryu groaned "Cripes, that was something else. This is more than I expected." he pulled a cape out of his outfit "I never thought I'd use my extra cape so soon."

Everyone blinked ' _He brought a change of clothes?'_

Orihime smiled "I'm so glad, no one seems to be hurt."

Yoruichi immediately started scratching her face "What's there to be glad about?! Weren't you listening to me?! We're lucky the Restrictive Current made contact with just the shield area. If it had been the flowers themselves, you'd both be dead now!"

Kagome and Orihime both felt guilty "Sorry."

"So what? Don't be so hard on them." said Ichigo "After all, it's thanks to Kagome and Inoue that we came through without a scratch."

"You don't understand how serious this is."

Kenshiro looked around "This is the Soul Society alright, but this is just the Rukon District, where souls first live when coming to the Soul Society, and it's on the perimeter of the Seireitei."

Ichigo blinked "The what?"

"The Seireitei is the area of the Soul Society where Soul Reapers live, and it's where we have to go. The Rukon District is the poorest place in the Soul Society, but also the freest with the largest population of souls."

"But for all that, there's no one around here." then Ichigo noticed something "It's so different on the other side of that gate.

"Oh, that's-"

"I got it, that's where the Soul Reapers live! The Sei-whatever!" he started running.

"Ichigo you dumbass, don't get too close or you'll die!"

"Huh?" the Ichigo nearly got crushed by a wall coming down all around, blocking them from entering.

"It's been a long time since someone tried to pass through the Seirei Gate without a travel permit." a large giant-like figure suddenly appeared in front of him "You're a rare guest, welcome boy." then he saw Kenshiro "Oh, Kenshiro-san!"

"Jidanbo-san." Kenshiro greeted.

Ichigo blinked "You know this guy?"

"My mentors had me fight him not long before the incident at Mount Hakurei."

"When did this happen?" asked Kagome.

"You remember when I was always meditating during our trips?"

"Yeah."

"It actually sent my spirit to the Soul Society. Toshiro-sensei and Gin-sensei found me and started training me, and they had me fight this guy as a test before we went to Mount Hakurei. Hey Jidanbo-san, you mind fighting my friend here?"

"For an old friend, of course." Jidanbo brought his hammer down in front of Ichigo "Now come at me from anywhere."

"So what is he?" asked Kagome "There's no way he's human."

"His name is Jidanbo, he was chosen from among the best in Soul Society to guard the gate of the White Road, one of the four Seirei Gates." explained Kenshiro "In other words, if we want to get inside, we have to beat him. I fought him a long time ago when my Ryuuga was still at its best, but I'm still regaining my power from then. In the 300 years that he's been on duty, nobody aside from me has been able to break through the White Road Gate. He's legendary for his raw power and strength. I would say the best way to beat him is to come up with a strategy. But with Ichigo, that's pretty much out the window." then he noticed Chad and Orihime running to Ichigo's aid "See? Even they know that."

Jidanbo smirked at Ichigo and brought down his hammer, creating a barrier to prevent any of the others from helping "I don't like your manners, you must be country bumpkins. Now listen up, we have rules in the city. First, wash your hands when you return from outside. Two, don't eat food that's fallen on the floor. Three, when you fight, it's one-on-one. My first opponent will be that kid with the candy hair, you wait here quietly until I'm done."

"Don't try to break through guys." said Kenshiro "Even if you somehow managed to, Ichigo wouldn't accept it."

"He's right guys!" Ichigo called from the other side "Don't worry, I'm still alive and kicking! But could you just hold on until I wrap this up?"

"Could you do it?" asked Chad.

"Probably, we're about to find out. And guys, let me tell you something. My Soul Reaper strength was supposed to be restored n 10 full days, but I got it back in 5. So tell me, what do you think I did the remaining 5 days? Fighting. For 5 days and nights, I alternated between fighting Kenshiro and Urahara-san one-on-one. To be honest though, they didn't teach me a thing." he unwrapped his Zanpakuto "But stamina and guts, I got then even if I didn't want them."

"Are you done talking?" asked Jidanbo.

"I don't remember asking you to wait."

"You're a country bumpkin after all, you don't know your manners." he held up his gigantic hammer "When someone waits for you, you say thank you!" he brought down the hammer, sending out a shockwave.

When everything settled, it was revealed that Ichigo used his Shikai to block the attack "Isn't it bad manners to attack before your opponent is ready?"

Jidanbo growled, then laughed "You're gutsy, it's been decades since someone stopped my thrust, aside from Kenshiro-san. Alright, this is great! Today I get to give it everything I've got! Among those who tried to pass through here, there have been only four, including you and Kenshiro-san, who were able to stop my first thrust. However, aside from Kenshiro-san, not one has been able to stop my second thrust!" and he brought down the hammer, which he found Ichigo still managing to block "Good, you're still standing. I'm gonna keep coming, take this! **Jidanda Ten Strikes Festival!"** and he brought down the hammer several times, eventually losing track as Ichigo blocked them all "Now it's time for the finish!" and he brought it down as hard as he could, but he couldn't have been more shocked at the end result "What?!"

Ichigo had cut the hammer with his Shikai.

Jidanbo stared in disbelief "Why?! Why are you still standing?!"

Kenshiro smirked ' _As I thought. What me and Urahara-san taught Ichigo wasn't about guts or stamina, or even the secrets of fighting. What he lacked when he confronted other Soul Reapers was experience, something I got more than enough of in the Feudal Era. And once we gave him enough of that, he was more than ready enough.'_

Ichigo brought down his Shikai "Are you finished? Good, then it's my turn."

Jidanbo snapped out of his stupor "Not yet, I'm not finished yet!" he brought out a second axe from his robe, along with his first one, straining so hard that his armor came off "Try this, my final lethal attack! **Jidanda Banzai Strike Festival!"** and he brought the axes down.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna destroy those axes." and that's just what Ichigo did, releasing a shockwave that sent Jidanbo crashing to the ground.

Once the shock wave subsided, Jidanbo snapped out of his stupor and got back on his feet "Man, that was close! I slipped and fell on my butt!" he noticed the look Ichigo was giving him "What's that look? I'll bet you think I went flying, what're you saying? I can't be blown away, never happen! That's why country bumpkins are such a pain. Just wait, I'll use my axes again and-" he then realized that his axes were destroyed, and fell silent.

Ichigo eventually lost his patience "Hey, say something."

"My… axes!" and he started crying.

Ichigo blinked "Um… I'm sorry about this, for breaking your axes I mean. I didn't have to break both of them, I know. Bad of me."

"Y-You're… not bad. You and I are enemies, but you're concerned for me, a loser. What a big heart, you're really great." and he suddenly hugged Ichigo.

"Well, when someone cries that much, anyone would want to console him."

"Meanwhile, I'm acting like a kid over mere axes. I'm an embarrassment as a man! It's my loss. A complete loss! As a warrior… as a man… I lost to you completely! It's been 300 years since I became the guard of the White Road Gate, I've only ever lost to Kenshiro-san. You are the second man to defeat me. Pass! I, Jidanbo, grant you and your friends permission to pass through the White Road Gate!"

Ichigo nodded "Thank you Jidanbo-san, so my friends can come too right?"

"Yes. I lost to your 2nd in command, I have no right to stop you."

"Wait, what do you mean 2nd in command?"

"Well Kenshiro-san is obviously your leader, so you must be 2nd in command."

"I actually prefer to call us co-leaders."

"Very well then. I lost to one of your leaders, I have no right to stop you."

Uryu was pissed "Co-leaders?! No way! Kenshiro-san I understand, but definitely not Kurosaki!"

Ichigo sweatdropped "What're you so upset about?"

Jidanbo blinked "Your name is Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo, huh? That's a cute name."

"I'll have you know that it translates to "One to protect," there's nothing cute about it."

"Take care Ichigo, Kenshiro-san. I don't know why you are passing through this gate, but they're all strong on the other side."

"I know."

"Alright, as long as you know. Okay, I'll open the gate so stay back." and with a great amount of strain, he lifted the massive gate.

Ichigo noticed that Jidanbo froze "What's the matter, why did you stop? Did something happen?"

Jidanbo couldn't have been more horrified of the man he saw on the other side "Captain of squad 3… Gin Ichimaru."

Gin gave his classic creepy grin "Oh, this isn't good." he then cut Jidanbo's arm faster than they could see, causing him to almost drop the gate "Unacceptable, a guardian of the gate isn't supposed to open the gates." then he looked at the intruders "Oh Kenshiro, I see these are your friends."

"You're still not gonna let us through are you?"

"Nope."

"You know this guy?" asked Ichigo.

Kenshiro nodded "He was one of my mentors, and I guess he's the predecessor to my old title back in elementary school."

"The King of Kickass?"

"No, that was yours. I'm talking about the King of Trolling."

Gin smirked "You got that right, and before our big friend here says anything about how a defeated gatekeeper is supposed to open the gate, that's not the case. I'm afraid it means death, my big friend." he blocked a strike from Ichigo "Your friend has skill Kenshiro."

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo snarled "Don't try to butt in now fox-face, anyone who'd attack an unarmed guy will die by my hand!"

Gin chuckled "You're amusing, you're not scared of me?"

"Not even remotely."

"Cool it Ichigo, let's retreat and regroup." Kenshiro told him.

Gin eyed him ' _Ichigo? So then, he's the one._ So you're Ichigo Kurosaki."

"How'd you know about me?" asked Ichigo.

"Just as I thought." he started walking away.

"Hey, where're you going?!"

"All the more reason why I can't let you pass." he drew his Zanpakuto.

"Why're you standing so far away, you gonna throw your short sword?"

"That's not a short sword, that's Gin's Zanpakuto." explained Kenshiro.

Gin got into a stance " **Impale him, Shinso."** and the blade extended, sending both Ichigo and Jidanbo crashing outside the gate.

Gin waved at them "See you. _Now to see if he can get in after this, it's a sensei's job to give their student whatever test they can.'_

Then the gate crashed back down.

Ichigo couldn't have been more pissed "Dammit! Kenshiro, you trained with a guy like that?"

Kenshiro shrugged "He's alright when you get to know him. Anyway, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but the gate closed because of me. Sorry guys."

"Your opponent was one of the stronger captains, it couldn't be helped. It's still impressive that you got out of that in one piece."

Ichigo stood and grabbed his Zanpakuto "Inoue and Kagome, take care of Jidanbo." then they noticed people coming out "Who're they?"

"They were hiding until now, they were probably scared of us. Souls who come illegitimately to the Soul Society without the aid of Soul Reapers are called Ryoka, they're said to be the cause of all kinds of calamities."

"They think we're enemies?"

And elder stepped out from the crowd "Please wait." he bowed to them "I am the elder of the Rukon District, we want to welcome you as Jidanbo-san's saviors. There are many rotten Soul Reapers, but Jidanbo-san is a native of the Rukon District and he's always kind to us." he looked at Ichigo and Kenshiro "You both fought Gin Ichimaru for Jidanbo-san, that's why you must be good people. But what a terrible wound.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan and I will Jidanbo-san's wounds." said Orihime, unleashing her Soten Kisshun at the same time Kagome released her Iyashino Hana, doubling the speed of the healing process.

During this, Chad reunited with Yuichi, the boy inside the parakeet during that incident with Chad and a Hollow that ended up being sent to Hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By nightfall, the group had all looked around and rendezvoused in a hut.

Ichigo wasn't a fan of Yoruichi's idea "Give up breaking through the gate?"

"Not give up. Once the gate has been opened, the security on the inside becomes even tighter, which means that the same strategy isn't the best one." explained Yoruichi "There won't be much difference with the other gates than this one either. If we can't use the gates, we must enter another way. Elder, do you know the Kukaku Shiba?"

The elder looked at Yoruichi like she was crazy "What?!"

"I understand she's someone who constantly changes residences, I haven't been able to find out where she lives now."

"Kukaku Shiba… You're not planning to go through the wall with that!"

Then Ichigo heard a rumbling "What's that noise?"

Then a certain jackass by the name of Ganju was thrown through the door, a boar following him inside "Darn, thrown again by Bonnie-chan. Hey, been a long time old man."

The elder glared "Ganju, what are you doing here?! Go home!"

"Some greeting, I come to visit after a long time and I get that? Your guests are shocked." then he noticed Ichigo and Kenshiro and glared at them "What're a bunch of dirty Soul Reapers doing here?"

"Say that again." Ichigo growled.

Ganji then mocking slapped his face lightly "What're a bunch of dirty Soul Reapers doing here, I asked." he got nothing but a glare "Say something, you dandelion head-!" he was cut off by a punch to the face that sent him to the floor "What're you doing?! You picking a fight?!"

"That's my line, trying to goad me like you primeval boar!"

"Primeval boar?!"

And thus, a feud was born.

"Okay, who the f*ck is that guy?" asked Kenshiro.

Ganju scoffed "You don't know who I am?!" he got mixed responses "Then it can't be helped, I'll tell you. My name is Ganju, self-professed Crimson Bullet of West Rukon District! Self-professed the most "want-to-call-you-big-brother" candidate for 14 years running! And self-professed West Rukongai's Top Soul Reaper Hater!"

Ichigo snorted "You're hopeless."

"What?"

"What?"

Ganju roared and slammed into Ichigo, tacking him and dragging him outside.

A bunch of thugs got in Kenshiro's way "Hold it, won't let you get in Big Brother's way. If you really want to get involved in this fight, we'll be your opponents."

Kenshiro wasn't amused "You know, you _might_ look intimidating if you weren't riding on boars."

Ganju pointed at Ichigo on the ground "Get outta here! While I'm alive, no Soul Reaper will be allowed to step foot in West Rukongai!"

Ichigo sent him to the ground with a kick to the face "For f*ck's sake, will you cut it out?! If you wanna fight, I'm your guy."

"Why you-! You punched my handsome face not once, but twice!"

"I kicked you the second time around idiot."

"For crying out loud Ichigo, don't waste your strength against someone like him." Kenshiro told him.

"He started the fight, if you want us to stop then tell him."

Ganju smirked "It seems we're destined to fight, you and me."

The elder tried to intervene "Stop Ganju, he's not an evil Soul Reaper!"

"Shut up, Soul Reapers are Soul Reapers! There's no good or bad." he turned to Ichigo "Get ready!" he charged.

Ichigo caught his Zanpakuto as Chad threw it to him "Thanks Chad!" he unwrapped it.

Ganju smirked "Huge! So that's your Zanpakuto! However…" he clashed his sword with Ichigo's Zanpakuto "Don't think you can win with a bigger sword!" he grabbed Ichigo's blade and pushed it into the ground, using his power to create a pool of quicksand, using the opportunity to kick Ichigo in the head, sending him crashing to the ground.

Like one would think, Ichigo was pissed as he grabbed Ganju's arm and punched him in the face as hard as he could "Damn, you're pretty tough if that didn't drop you." he dodged another fist and punched him in the abdomen, leading them to trade even blows, before Ichigo grabbed Ganju and threw him over his shoulder, sending him to the ground.

Ganju got back to his feet in time to avoid a kick by Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked "What's wrong? Come at me!"

Ganju was about to charge, when a clock on the back of one of his thugs rang "Hey, what time is it?!"

"We're in trouble bro, it's already nine!" one of them panicked.

Ganju paled "Oh crap, come on Bonnie-chan!"

Ichigo couldn't have been more confused, before he nearly got run over by Bonnie, who rammed into Ganju, sending him tumbling down the street.

Ganju got up and grinned "Nice hit Bonnie-chan, but we don't have time today. Hurry up and gimme a ride!"

With a dangerous glint in her eye, Bonnie rammed Ganju upwards and caught him on her back.

Ichigo was pissed "Hold it, you're running away?!"

Ganju snorted "The hell I am you dandelion! I'll settle the score with you tomorrow, count on it! Wait there quietly until then, don't turn into a seed and float away to escape!"

Ichigo was about to start barking, until he got run over by the other thugs and their boars, much to his fury.

Kenshiro blinked "Wow, I didn't know there was someone out there that was an even bigger jackass than you or your dad."

The vein in Ichigo's forehead was about to explode "I'm gonna kill that bastard as soon as I found out who the f*ck he is!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

Kagome was worried "I hope Jidanbo-san will be okay, we were able to close his wound but he still won't wake up."

"Folks with bigger bodies have plenty of endurance." Chad told her "For most injuries, they're fine."

Uryu pushed up his glasses "But what worries me is what kind of person this Kukaku Shiba is. Yoruichi-san wouldn't give any specifics."

"Didn't she say someone who knows the only way to get through the Seireitei without going through the gates?" asked Orihime "It must be a purebred cat with a pedigree certificate! Like a Persian, or an American Short-hair, or a Dalmatian!"

Kenshiro sighed "First of all Inoue-san, a dalmatian is a type of dog. Second, just because he, or she, is an acquaintance of Yoruichi-san doesn't make them a cat."

Of course, this led to a weird discussion of what Kukaku would look like.

Kenshiro quickly found an excuse to leave the conversation "I'm gonna go see what's keeping Ichigo so long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro blinked "The f*ck do you mean you're not going?!"

"I didn't say I'm not going, I said to go ahead without me! I'll go after I settle things with that jackass from yesterday." Ichigo said firmly.

Kenshiro smirked "I'm glad I got an opportunity to try this."

"Try what?"

"Ichigo, sit!"

WHAM!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro came out with a squirming Ichigo slung over his shoulder "Alright guys, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia was informed by Renji that she would be executed in 14 days, and that she was being transferred to the Senzaikyu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo looked around "Looks like we've come a long way from the village."

"What's your point?" asked Kenshiro.

"Is this really the right way?"

"Quit whining." Kenshiro took out a map "According to the map the elder gave us, it's definitely around here. If you wanna complain, why don't _you_ walk up front."

"I'm not _complaining,_ just…"

"Anyway, Kukaku-san probably just lives out here to secure his or her identity."

"Sorry, but no." Yoruichi shot him down "It's just the fool's nature to prefer places like this. Don't worry, that rolling stone may change addresses like changing underwear, but at least the house always looks the same. If I see it, I'll recognize it instantly. Oh, there it is."

"Wow, and I thought Ichigo's dad was a jackass."

The house was in between a set of arms that held a banner with Kukaku's name on it.

"See, isn't it instantly recognizable?" asked Yoruichi.

"I don't think that's the problem."

"So this time it's a set of arms holding up the banner, quite well done."

Everyone's thoughts: ' _The banner is different every time?!'_

"Come on, let's go." and Yoruichi continued forward, with the others (some more reluctant than others) following.

Uryu noticed the chimney was incredibly large ' _What's with that chimney? It seems way too large for that house. Wait, it looks like the end is capped. What in the-'_

"HOLD IT!" two guards bellowed from the top of both arms "Who are you infidels?! What strange garb you wear, and I see two of you are Soul Reapers!" they leapt down in front of the group "Suspicious strangers, we, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, shall never let you pass! Begone, otherwise you shall end up dying here!"

Ichigo stepped forward "More gatekeepers? Wow, the Soul Society's full of pains."

Then they saw a certain black cat "Yoruichi-dono!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found themselves in a staircase the minute they entered the house, and they were led downstairs to Kukaku, who was, in fact, a woman "It's been awhile Yoruichi."

Kenshiro grinned triumphantly "See guys? I told you she might be a woman."

"I never said it was a man." Yoruichi pointed out.

"Who are those kids?" asked Kukaku.

"Actually Kukaku, I have a favor to ask of you."

"That's usually the case when you look me up, is it a difficult problem?"

"Most likely."

"It's been a long time since we talked like this. Alright tell me, I love difficult things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After delivering Rukia to the Senzaikyu, Renji notified her about the supposed Ryoka, namely Kenshiro and Ichigo's group, having attempted to break in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kukaku got the idea "I see, I get the picture. Alright, I'll take on the job."

"Really?" asked Yoruichi.

"Yeah, I can't refuse even if I wanted to if Urahara is involved. However, while I trust you, I don't trust those kids. I'll include my henchman to keep an eye on them."

Kenshiro blinked "Henchman?"

"Yeah, he's my henchman but he's actually my kid brother. He's still a brat and not really that useful." she went over to a door "Hey, are you ready?"

"Just a minute!"

"I'm opening the door so behave!"

"Yeah, got it!"

The door opened, revealing _him_ "How do you do? My name is Ganju Shiba, please be good to me!"

Kenshiro's reaction: "Oh f*ck."

All hell broke loose the minute Ganju locked eyes with Ichigo.

Kukaku blinked "What, you know each other?"

Kenshiro sighed "Don't ask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thinking about how he didn't tell Rukia that the Ryoka might be dead, Renji was confronted by squad 5 captain Aizen, who asked him his opinion about Rukia's execution.

This discussion was interrupted when Aizen was summoned for an urgent meeting with all of the other captains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Ganju proceeded to beat the crap out of each other while the others watched, and Kenshiro and Kagome made out.

This got old fast when they accidentally knocked Kukaku's pipe out of her hand and break it, causing her to lose her cool and engulf them both with a fire tornado-like attack, nearly destroying the inside of the house.

Uryu and the others were left in a stupor "Did she have to go that far to stop them?"

"They did break her pipe." Kenshiro pointed out "With some people, it's asking them to kill you."

"I think I know why she always moves." Chad muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After scolding Ichigo and Ganju for their roughhousing, Kukaku sent Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko to start the preparations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why is there light when we're underground?" asked Uryu.

"I keep hotaru-kazura in the ceiling cracks and on both sides of the wooden frames." explained Kukaku.

"Hotaru-kazura? Is that some kind of plant that only grows in the Soul Society?"

Kukaku led them to a door "We're here, this is it. Open up Ganju."

Ganju complied.

Kenshiro was about to question, but Ichigo covered his mouth and pulled him aside "Shut up, don't defy her!"

With a mighty heave, Ganju pulled the door open.

"What's this thing?" asked Ichigo "It's huge."

"I'll use this thing to shoot you guys into the Seireitei." explained Kukaku "From the sky." she got some shocked reactions "My name is Kukaku Shiba, I'm the best pyrotechnic in Rukongai!"

"Pyrotechnic?"

"Right!" then she looked up "Koganehiko! Shiroganehiko! Raise it!"

As the two servant guys began turning the handles, the floor was suddenly being risen upwards, and the chimney broke apart, the pillar from the room appearing in its place.

Kukaku smirked "Are you kids scared? This is the special Kukaku Shiba Super-sized Fireworks Stage."

"The Flower-Crane Cannon!" Ganju cut in.

Kukaku kicked him to the ground "Don't say it before I do!" she noticed the reactions and looks she was getting "What, speechless?"

"What kind of joke is this?!" Uryu voiced his doubts "You may be a fireworks expert or whatever, but as if you could shoot us over with that-!" he got hit with a ball to the face.

Ichigo caught the ball "What's this?"

"The Reishu-kaku, place your palms on it and focus your spiritual energy."

Ichigo strained for a moment, then blinked "How do you focus your spiritual energy?"

"What're you saying? Like this." she formed a ball of spiritual energy "If you're a Soul Reaper, surely you know how to use your Kido."

"Actually, this boy is one of the newbie Soul Reapers I told you about." Yoruichi told her "That other boy is the Dragon Reaper, but the first one can't use Kido at all."

Kukaku sighed "He's hopeless, Ganju show him!"

Ganju made a grab "Give it here!"

Ichigo moved it out of his path, leading to another scuffle between the two.

Kukaku eventually pounded them into the ground "Cut it out!"

"Sorry…"

Ganju then got to demonstrating with the ball, generating a sphere around him.

Kukaku smirked "This is the Cannonball."

Ichigo blinked "Cannonball?"

"Now listen up. You think that the only thing guarding the Seireitei is that barrier, but you're wrong. That barrier is made from an ore known as Sekki-Seki that's rare in even the Soul Society." she placed a pebble on the ground "This is a fragment of it." she roughly placed her hand on the ground while channeling spiritual energy into it, but the pebble wasn't damaged "As you can see, it completely breaks down spiritual energy, which is why it's impossible to bore a hole through the barrier with spiritual energy. On top of that…" she picked up the pebble, and the ground where it once sat shattered "Even when cut, it emits a wave that breaks down spiritual energy from all sides, meaning that the Seireitei has a spherical barrier around it from the sky to the underground. And so, that's where this comes in." she tapped on Ganju's Cannonball, ignoring Ganju's complaints about being tired "This is the Special Hard Spiritual Partition Penetration Device that I invented. In other words, if all of you combined put your spiritual energy into this Spirit Core, you will create a temporary cannonball that will break through the barrier. And then, I'll shoot that cannonball with the Flower-Crane Cannon and it'll pierce straight through the barrier. Any questions?" she ignored Ichigo's hesitation "Alright, you're dismissed! Go to the underground training room and practice concentrating your spiritual energy."

Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, as ordered, then grabbed all of them and began dragging them downstairs.

"Listen, if anyone of you loses concentration, you'll blow up right there!" Kukaku warned "Be sure to practice hard!" she looked at Ganju collapsed on the ground behind her "Hey, good job."

"Nee-chan…" Ganju muttered.

"Go down below and help them practice."

Ganju was serious "Hey Nee-chan, are you really gonna help them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm against it, helping a Soul Reaper! What'll I say to Aniki?! Nee-chan, I…"

"Ganju! I told you, don't ever speak of it again!"

"Nee-chan…"

"If you understand, go! Listen, never show such a weak face in front of them!"

Ganju nodded and rushed off.

Though he still had his doubts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji had been gathered with squad 7 lieutenant Iba, squad 5 lieutenant Hinamori, and squad 10 lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto while the captains were in their meeting.

Renji felt some pity for Rangiku, being stuck with Toshiro Hitsugaya as her captain, the cold little prodigy.

Hinamori was concerned about how Aizen had been acting strange lately, with Renji trying to assure her that nothing was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The training results were… well, how to describe this?

Ichigo was struggling to get the hang of it, while the others watched as he argued with Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kukaku was apologizing to her late brother Kaien for helping Soul Reapers.

Like the one who killed him. He, who loved Soul Reapers and died as a Soul Reaper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training was progressing with interesting results.

Orihime and Kagome were doing just fine with it.

Uryu's was rather narrow, but they just assumed that it reflected his personality.

Chad's was a bit unstable, but very powerful.

Kenshiro's was probably the most powerful, and more stable than Chad's.

Ichigo was barely getting anywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even as the others went to eat dinner, Ichigo kept practicing.

Kenshiro stared at him "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up after I help Ichigo figure this out."

Kagome and the others reluctantly left them, yet nobody noticed that Ganju stayed behind.

"Is she that important to you guys?" Ganju finally asked "This Soul Reaper you're going to save."

Ichigo shrugged "Not really."

"Then did you, like, promise to save her?"

"No."

"Then it must be money, she promised to pay you if you saved her."

"I can't use money from here in my world."

"Then why? Why are you so determined?!"

"Because I owe her a debt, she saved my life and I haven't repaid her yet. She gave me her power to save my family, even though she'd just met me. Because of that, she was arrested and now she's about to be executed. I have no intention of turning into some pathetic coward who'd turn his back on the people who help him."

"That goes for me too." said Kenshiro "It's thanks to her I'm able to protect the woman I love, I owe her a debt and I always repay my debts."

Ganju scoffed and snatched the ball away "I'm gonna practice too. Cover your ears, don't you dare listen. I'm going to review the trick I developed myself. Visualize this: Draw a circle in your heart, as dark and heavy as possible. Then imagine yourself jumping right into the center of the circle." then the Cannonball formed around him "This is the basic image that works for all Kido." the Cannonball disappeared "So easy, it's so easy I could cry. I didn't even have to practice it!" he threw the ball back to Ichigo "Sorry to bother you." and he left the room.

Ichigo wasn't amused "Such terrible acting, what an idiot." he still started using the trick nonetheless ' _Draw a circle in my heart…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still worried about how Ichigo was progressing, Orihime was refusing to eat, her methods to pretend she wasn't hungry disturbing Kagome, Chad and Uryu quite greatly.

Then there was a crash, followed by an intense shaking that started to damage the arms holding up the banner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kukaku rushed to the training room "What happened?! Hey Ganju!"

"Sorry, nee-chan…" Ganju muttered "I just showed him once, I never imagined it would turn out like this!"

Ichigo's Cannonball was MASSIVE, and only Kenshiro was able to withstand the force, though just barely.

"You fool, gather your spiritual energy together already!" Kukaku barked.

Ichigo snapped out of it and got it spiritual energy under control "I did it!"

Orihime smiled "You did it Kurosaki-kun!"

"Yeah!" then his Cannonball started to become unstable.

"You idiot, don't lose your concentration!" Kukaku barked.

Too late, it began cracking and broke apart, followed by Ichigo screaming.

Kukaku finally exploded at him "Weren't you listening to me fool?!" she stomped down on his head "I told you, you'll blow up if you lose concentration!"

"Yes, you did." Ichigo muttered.

Ganju sighed "I'll say, you…"

Kukaku then pounded him into the ground "You're just as guilty idiot! Both of you, no food tonight!"

They had no complaints.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the meeting of captains, Aizen scolded Gin for his flimsy excuse for letting the Ryoka escape, prompting Toshiro to suspect that Gin was up to something.

This was interrupted when it was announced that there were intruders in the Seireitei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning before dawn, Yoruichi came into the room "So, has Ichigo finally got a Cannonball?" she looked at Ichigo's sleeping form.

"What's wrong?" asked Ganju.

Yoruichi shrugged "Nothing to worry about, he's only sleeping. Now I want you all to sit over there, Ichigo is asleep but we haven't got much time. I want to talk to you about what you can expect after we invade the Seireitei. You must-!" then she screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo finally came to "Silvervine! Wait, what the f*ck was I dreaming about?"

Ganju snorted "How should I know?"

Ichigo stretched and yawned "I sure stretched well… or did I? What am I doing sleeping here?"

""How should I know?" I said, idiot!"

"What the heck are you doing anyway?"

"It's none of your business, get lost will you dandelion?"

"What?!"

Then Kenshiro came in "So you're finally up Ichigo, it's time to leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so you're all here?" asked Yoruichi.

They nodded.

Ichigo noticed something off "Hey Yoruichi-san, why does your tail look like one of those flexible toothbrushes?"

Yoruichi was instantly surrounded by the anger flames "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, it's a beautiful tail as always!" Ichigo said quickly.

"Don't you get it?! That was your fault dumbass!" Kenshiro hissed "You grabbed it in your sleep earlier. It took me, Chad and Kagome to finally get you to let go, but we couldn't fix the damage you did. Staying away from that subject would probably be the smartest thing you've ever done."

"Got it…"

"Hey, what happened to Ganju?" asked Kukaku.

Ichigo shrugged "No idea, he was muttering about something downstairs."

"HOLD IT!" Ganju finally made himself known "The hero always arrives last."

"The f*ck is with the getup?" asked Ichigo.

"It's my very own battle costume, don't I look cool? Cry and beg all you want, but I won't lend it to you. How do you like it?"

"Battle costume? What's it for if you're just seeing us off?"

Ganju stormed up to him "A Soul Reaper killed my big brother."

The others were surprised.

Kukaku was pissed "Ganju, why you!"

"Just shut up and listen nee-chan!" Ganju barked, before turning back to the others "My brother was a genius, he managed to pass the Soul Reaper Academy entrance exam in one try. At that time, his spiritual power was at level 6. That's the same level as a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Then he finished 6 years' curriculum in one, and he became a member of a squad. In just 5 years, he became a lieutenant. But my brother was killed, betrayed by his Soul Reaper comrades! I was still a kid back then so I don't remember the details, but there are two things I'll never forget. Their faces, two faces! The ogre-like face of that Soul Reaper who dragged my badly injured and dying brother home, and the face of my brother as he happily gave thanks to that Soul Reaper. Why did my brother do that? Why did he seem so happy? To this day, I don't know. But there's one thing I can say: My brother didn't blame Soul Reapers, he didn't hate them. Why?! Why didn't my brother despise Soul Reapers?! Why did he continue to trust in the Soul Reapers?" he grabbed Ichigo and Kenshiro by the robes "You guys aren't like the other Soul Reapers. I have a feeling that if I go with you, I might discover something. That's what I think, that's why I'm gonna help you. I'll go as far as I can, to see what a Soul Reaper is really like!"

Kukaku smirked "Looks like you've made up your mind."

Ichigo grabbed Ganju by the shirt "Looks like I work with you."

Ganju smirked "Damn you…"

"Everyone, are you ready for the Cannonball?" asked Yoruichi.

They nodded.

Then Ichigo thought of something "By the way Yoruichi-san, can you make the Cannonball?"

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed "I wonder… Let me try it, put that down there." she hopped on the ball and formed a Cannonball almost instantly "Something like this is as simple as breathing."

Orihime clapped "Wow, it took us so long to learn to do it!"

Yoruichi noticed how depressed Ichigo looked and grinned "Do you resent that I could easily do something that gave you so much trouble to accomplish?"

Kukaku called Ganju to her side "Ganju, were you able to master it?"

"I guess…"

"Then we'll go with Flower-Crane Cannon Launch Method Two, can you handle it?"

"Sure!"

"Don't you chicken out and run off in the middle of it now, damn brat."

"Nee-chan…"

"If you're gonna go, you've got to put your life on the line."

"Right!"

Kukaku then looked over to the others "Are you ready?! There'll be no more delays you brats!" she pushed a button, revealing a hole "Now get in there!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, they were inside and ready.

"The sun'll be rising soon, that will be the signal to begin the launching ceremony." Kukaku told them.

"Listen. Once we're in the Seireitei, we have to stick together." Yoruichi warned "If you encounter any captains, don't think, just run. Our goal is to save Rukia and nothing else, don't take any useless risks by any means!"

Then the sun came up.

Kukaku drew her sword and stabbed it into the ground "In the distance, copper-hued greed desires 36 degrees of dominance!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's begun, pour in your spiritual energies!" Yoruichi barked.

They did, forming a large Cannonball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kukaku finished the preparations on the outside, sending them all flying out of the cannon.

Kukaku watched as they flew out of sight ' _Go with care… Ganju.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo blinked "There wasn't as much of a shock as I expected."

Ganju smirked "Idiot, it's only the beginning."

Sure enough, they were soon rocketed towards the Seireitei.

Ganju pulled something from his shirt.

"What's that?" asked Ichigo.

"It's the next part!" he yelled "The Flower-Crane Cannon Launch Method Two involves two steps. The First Spell controls everything from the launch to the directional setting, the Secondary Spell then controls the acceleration and axis adjustment. After that, you gradually improve the accuracy! Don't get in the way if you want to get there safely!" then he turned to the others "There's something I want to tell you all. In order to enter the Seireitei, we have to stabilize this cannonball. We must keep the spiritual energy output by each person at a constant level. To do that, if you keep your hand on this thing, you'll be able to see how much energy the others are releasing. I want you to adjust your energy release accordingly. One mistake and it'll be the end, I'm counting on you!" then he initiated a spell " **Flower-Crane Cannon Method Two! Secondary Spell! Fate of three sparrows, fate of your dragons, blocked in from five directions, unable to return six miles. Wind of the heavens, Orangutan. Spoons, Cane of elm…"**

"Ichigo, you're overdoing it!" Kenshiro warned.

Ichigo tried to dial it down "Sorry."

"A little more."

"I've lowered it a lot already!"

"Ichigo!"

"I SAID I KNOW KENSHIRO!"

Ganju continued the spell " **A thousand sprinkles of ash, a thousand bits of wisdom. The measure of white clouds, approaching the great darkness, not stepping on scarlet shadows…"** then he got mixed up because of Ichigo's yelling "You idiot, you made me read the same line twice!"

"So what?!" Ichigo barked "Is that supposed to be my fault too?"

"You're making so much noise flapping that trap of yours that I lost my concentration, you numbskull!"

Kenshiro sighed "Guys, you are aware of what happens if you lose concentration, right? Hey look, we're nearing the Seireitei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that brings us to now, where it was announced that there were intruders in the Seireitei.

Squad 11 captain Kenpachi Zaraki immediately rushed out of the room, joined by his lieutenant Yachiru, a cute pink-haired little girl who rode on Kenpachi's back.

What excited the most was that one of them fought Gin and survived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Cannonball was coming in hot.

"We have no choice, everyone pour in all the spiritual energy you've got!" Yoruichi barked.

Everyone did, just as they rammed the spiritual dome of the Seireitei.

With one final burst of spiritual energy from Ichigo, they pierced through, but the Cannonball shattered.

"What gives?" asked Ichigo "We made it through the dome, but why aren't we falling to the ground?"

"Don't get separated!" Yoruichi barked "The Cannonball dissolved when it hit the shield and it's only temporarily holding us up, meaning that it will eventually create a whirlpool, then explode and vanish. If we're separated at that time, we'll be blown apart by the shock!"

Sure enough, the whirlpool engulfed them.

Desperate not to get blown away, Ganju ended up grabbing onto Kenshiro and Ichigo.

"Grab onto whoever is nearest to you, don't let go no matter what!" Yoruichi barked.

Kenshiro and Ichigo got grabbed by Ganju.

Yoruichi sat on Kenshiro's shoulder.

Chad grabbed onto Kagome, but was forced out of the current when he forced Uryu back in.

Kagome grabbed onto Chad, but was thrown to the ground with him, Chad using his body to shield Kagome, much to the fear of Ichigo and Kenshiro.

"Don't worry, they'll survive." Yoruichi assured them "But if you want to be able to search for them down there, you must consider your own safety first!"

"DAMMIT!" Ichigo immediately reached out to grasp Orihime's hand as she held onto Uryu, but the current gave out and they were separated into four groups:

Chad and Kagome

Orihime and Uryu

Yoruichi

Kenshiro, Ichigo and Ganju

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 6

Chad used his body in an attempt to shield Kagome from the impact.

Kagome smiled "No need Sado-kun, I can take it from here! Come to me Sakura! **Mamoru Hana!"** and her spirit of defense formed a shield underneath them, lowering them to the ground safely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime tried to lower herself and Uryu to the ground using her Santen Kesshun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Ganju were still arguing, much to Kenshiro's annoyance, as Ganju used his Seppa ability to turn the ground into sand as they crashed.

As they emerged, they puked out lots of sand.

"Thanks to your weird skill, we're saved…" Ichigo coughed out, then got annoyed at Ganju's complaining "Your skill did this, quit coughing!" he kicked Ganju's face in.

Ganju grabbed Ichigo by the shirt "You got a lot of nerve, punching the guy who saved your life!"

"Who said that?! I only said we were saved-!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Kenshiro finally exploded "In case you haven't noticed, we've got company."

Sure enough, two Soul Reapers stood on the wall above them "What luck!" they landed in front of them "We skipped out on the tiresome guard duty, but you fall right into our hands." then one of them started doing this lucky dance.

Like one would think, the collective thought of the three was ' _What the f*ck.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several Soul Reapers found that the hole upon impact wasn't large, but there weren't any bodies.

Chad and Kagome were actually hiding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin's lieutenant Izuru Kira had taken a small group of Soul Reapers to confront one of the Ryoka.

But unfortunately for them, it just so happened to be Yoruichi, who escaped from them easily, and was left on her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu had treated Orihime's arm, which had been injured in the crash.

It turned out that, lucky for them, they landed in an unpopulated area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bald guy was still doing his lucky dance, but was pissed off by the lack of reaction "What're you doing fools?! I was doing my Lucky Dance for you while waiting for you to come crawling out! What're you gaping like idiots at?!"

Ichigo looked at Kenshiro "What's with him?"

Kenshiro shrugged.

"Hey guys." Ganju whispered "I'm gonna run first chance I get!""

"You're gonna run? What're you thinking?!" Ichigo hissed.

"Fool! Can't you see?! They have way greater spiritual powers than ordinary Soul Reapers!"

"What's this arguing about?!" the bald one barked.

The pretty one smirked "Maybe they're scared out of their wits to fight us."

The bald one shrugged "Well, let them take their time and argue."

"But if they take too long, other guys will come and steal our glory."

"Yeah, that's true." then he turned to Kenshiro and the others "Fine, I'll set a time limit! So kind! I'll do another dance-"

"Anyhow, I'm gonna run! If you guys wanna fight, be my guest!" and Ganju took off running.

The bald one blinked "A disagreement?"

Ichigo sweatdropped "Something like that."

"Crap, don't give us trouble." the bald one turned to the pretty one "Yumichika!"

The pretty one, Yumichika, nodded "Right." and he took off after Ganju.

Ichigo took to the top of one of the walls to watch ' _Now Kenshiro, let's see what you've got when you actually try.'_

The bald one looked at Kenshiro and Ichigo "Tell me, why didn't you two run? The other guy ran because he saw that our strength was greater than his, right? I think he made the right decision."

"If you're strength is greater than ours, hoping to outrun you is useless, seeing how you'd undoubtedly catch us." Kenshiro pointed out "But if my strength is greater, then there'd be no need to run."

The bald one smirked "I guess you're not stupid after all." he blitzed forward and brought his Zanpakuto down, but Kenshiro dodged it and brought down his Zanpakuto, which baldy blocked with his sheath.

Baldy then attempted a stab with his Zanpakuto, which Kenshiro dodged by jumping upwards, using baldy's sheath as a boost.

Kenshiro ricocheted off of the wall and went on the offensive, with baldy dodging all of his strikes, before forcing Kenshiro on the defensive, and eventually cutting each other on the forehead.

Baldy smirked "At least tell me your name."

Kenshiro wiped the blood from his forehead "Kenshiro Kamikaze."

"Kenshiro? Nice name."

"Think so? I'm pretty sure it just means White Fist."

"Still, it shows the name of a warrior. I'm 3rd seat of squad 11, Ikkaku Madarame! My fellow warrior, let's be friends!"

"Thanks but no thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ganju kept running as he was pursued by Yumichika, using his Seppa as much as he could to go through walls.

Yumichika found his skill unusual, but knew that if he wasn't careful, he'd end up in the waste pit at the old execution ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro wiped some of the blood from his wound.

Ikkaku smirked "I don't get it. Sure we've got a distance between us, but only a greenhorn would let one hand leave his sword during a match."

"Only an imbecile would let himself be blinded by a wound during a match." Kenshiro retorted.

"On the forehead, even a shallow wound bleeds profusely." Ikkaku took something off of his blade handle "Unless you stop the bleeding, it's useless to wipe it." and he used an ointment to stop the bleeding.

"So you've got a medicine to stop the bleeding? You're pretty resourceful."

"That's just experience. I expected someone like a greenhorn, but you seem like you've actually got some experience."

"Just 2 ½ years."

"As expected." Ikkaku blitzed forward and began attacking "You've got excellent reflexes!"

Kenshiro brought down his Zanpakuto, which Ikkaku blocked "And ferocity in your attacks."

Ikkaku dodged a sweep by Kenshiro's Zanpakuto and clashed his blade with Kenshiro's "You could even say your movements are coming close to mine." he broke away from their clash and got into a stance "I must admit, you have skill. You're definitely far too good to be dismissed as a mere greenhorn with natural abilities. Tell me Kenshiro, who was your teacher?"

"I actually had two teachers, both of whom were captains." Kenshiro told him "My weapons teacher was Gin Ichimaru of squad 3. My elemental master was captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad 10. Both are cold or creepy on the outside, but they're pretty nice once you get to know them."

Ikkaku's eyes widened ' _Trained by two captains?_ I see, you had excellent teachers. No wonder you're so skilled. In that case, it would be rude to kill you without giving my all." he placed his Zanpakuto and sheath sideways together " **Extend! Hozukimaru!"** and his Zanpakuto formed into a wooden spear "No time to look surprised Kenshiro, I'm comin at ya! Don't misread it!" he then charged, thrusting the spear at Kenshiro repeatedly as he attacked.

Kenshiro dodged or blocked the strikes with his blade "I know fully well that a spear's reach is long, I won't miss it!"

"Is that right? Well then, " **Split apart Hozukimaru!"** and his spear broke apart into a three-sectioned staff, with Kenshiro nearly losing an eye from the attack.

Fortunately, he blocked with his Zanpakuto at the last second "I have to admit, you're the best challenge I've had in awhile. Finally, a real swordsman who relies on blade techniques instead of insane explosion attacks or crap like that."

"It gets to be a real pain."

"I know! But now that you've shown me your Shikai, it's only fair that I show you mine. **Protect, Ryuuga!"** and Hozukimaru was blown away by a bright light and a shockwave.

When the light dissipated, it revealed Kenshiro, his Zanpakuto now sporting green dragon scales on the blade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ganju began defending himself from Yumichika's attacks, by using his Cannonball technique.

Then Yumichika unleashed his Shikai, Fuji Kujaku.

It slashed through the Cannonball, causing it to explode, propelling Ganju across the pit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikkaku withdrew his Shikai "You were wise not to misread it, though it seems you let your guard down. I have to admit, fighting the wielder of the Ryuuga is pretty exciting."

"And your Shikai is pretty interesting."

"Hozukimaru isn't a spear, it's a sansetsukon."

Kenshiro held his right arm from the pain.

Ikkaku smirked "Does it hurt? That hand probably can't hold a sword anymore. I'm a kind-hearted guy. Ordinarily, I would've taken you alive. Sorry though, I get no recognition unless I kill you."

"And you're wondering how much recognition you'd get for killing the wielder of the Ryuuga."

"Exactly."

Kenshiro ripped off part of his robe and wrapped it around his hand "There, that'll take care of it for the time being."

"What're you doing?"

"Call it a temporarily solution. But enough about that, we've got a fight to finish." and he charged in, the force of his Shikai carving a large hole in the wall.

Ikkaku barely dodged the blow.

Kenshiro smirked as he morphed his Shikai into its bo staff "Don't talk as if it's over Ikkaku, I still haven't shown you what I'm capable of. Get ready Ikkaku, the real fight starts now."

Ikkaku grinned "Fine words from a fellow swordsman. Tell me, where does that confidence come from?" he launched his Shikai and charged in "You're slow!" he used his Shikai to knock away Kenshiro's Shikai, then regained his footing.

Ikkaku used Hozukimaru's chains to catch Kenshiro's staff, then re-linked it together, then forced him on the defensive "I guess the Ryuuga is all talk after all!" he then wrapped Hozukimaru's chains around Kenshiro's Shikai and kicked Kenshiro in the face, then prepared to bring down the blade of his Shikai, but Kenshiro leapt out of the way before he was hit.

Thinking quick, Kenshiro morphed his Shikai into a large halberd sword and knocked Hozukimaru away "Wasn't the Ryuuga supposed to be all talk?"

Ikkaku re-linked Hozukimaru together "Maybe not."

"You're damn right it's not, and I intend to prove that."

Ikkaku quickly propelled himself onto a wall with Hozukimaru "I told you, too slow!"

Kenshiro quickly cut into the wall and cut through it, causing the part Ikkaku was standing on to cave in.

Ikkaku quickly leapt to the ground, dodging a strike by Kenshiro and launching Hozukimaru at him, sending him to the ground "What's wrong, is talk all you can do? Hozukimaru can transform at will, I thought you'd be able to keep up since you've got the same ability."

Kenshiro got up and smirked "I was just taking my time getting used to your attacks." he dropped a scrap of red cloth, revealing that the end of Hozukimaru had been cracked by his last attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Kenpachi was running through the Seireitei, with Yachiru directing him.

Of course, having a little girl riding on your back acting as your navigation does have some disadvantages.

One of these disadvantages is the fact that she's got as much of a sense of direction as Kenpachi himself, which is saying absolutely nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Uryu tried to come up with a plan, Orihime accidentally got them spotted while scouting on lookout for any Soul Reapers.

They got surrounded, so Uryu decided that the only direction to go was the free one, letting all of the Soul Reapers pursuing from different directions ram straight into each other while they made for the clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad watched with Kagome from a tree on the outskirts of the Seireitei "What's that? Is that Ichigo? Or…?"

"No, I can sense it from here. Orihime-chan and Ishida-kun are moving away from all of that carnage." Kagome told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikkaku looked at the crack in his Shikai.

Kenshiro smirked "What's the matter Ikkaku? Don't look so surprised, I hope you haven't lost your nerve. Well if you won't attack, I will!" he leapt upwards "I'll say it again Ikkaku, I intend to prove that the Ryuga isn't all talk!" and he cut right through Hozukimaru with a massive blast of spiritual energy, breaking Ikkaku's Shikai and leaving a deep wound running down his chest.

"Dammit…" Ikkaku got out as he threw away the broken section of his Shikai and let out a cocky smirk "What's wrong? It's over already? Too bad, I can still hold my sword!" he started swinging around part of Hozukimaru "If you want to make me stop, you'll have to cut off my arm!"

"Put your sword down."

"No way!"

"Forget it Ikkaku, the fight's over! You lost and you know it."

"This is a fight, it's over only when one is left alive!" he charged at Kenshiro, who slashed the left side of his body, cutting the last chain-link of Hozukimaru and wounding Ikkaku even further.

"Damn… You sure… are strong…" Ikkaku fell to his knees "Crap… I wasn't lucky…" then he fell forward and lost consciousness.

Kenshiro re-sheathed Ryuuga "Neither one of us was lucky, but you fought admirably." he bowed to his opponent in respect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ganju was still on the run from Yumichika, temporarily escaping by use of a smoke bomb.

A hot-pepper smoke bomb.

Ganju hadn't considered this when he threw it less than a foot away from himself.

This lead to Ganju hanging onto the side of a deep pit, with Yumichika refusing to let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikkaku soon regained consciousness "How come… I'm still alive?"

"You're awake?"

Ikkaku looked and saw Kenshiro sitting nearby "You…"

"Sup?"

"Kenshiro… Why are you still here?"

"It turns out that the released Zanpakuto returns to its original form when the owner loses consciousness."

"My Hozukimaru!"

"Is back to perfect condition, don't worry."

"Give it back!"

"Relax man, I just used the ointment you've got stashed in here to stop the bleeding in my wound, and I used it to fix up your injuries too. Sorry though, I had to use up the rest of it to fix your injuries, but it's still gonna leave a scar."

Ikkaku looked down and saw the wound on his chest closed up.

"Not the level of Kagome's Iyashino Hana, but this stuff is still pretty effective."

"Y-You bastard, that was dirty!"

"Why? Sure I used it up, but that's no reason to get mad."

"That's not it! I knew something was wrong, I didn't die even after I lost so much blood! I can't live on like this, in shame."

"You call it shame, I call it a chance." Kenshiro told him, surprising him "You might think losing is shameful, but I think it only shows us how much stronger we can get. And you wanna know a secret? That was only half of my Shikai's full power."

"Your Shikai's… wait, you mean-?"

"Yep, I've got Bankai. Sorry though, I plan on saving it to be used only as a last resort."

Ikkaku grinned "To be honest, I've got Bankai too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I only keep it as a last resort though."

"Great minds think alike, I suppose. But enough about that, there's something I need." he then turned to where Ichigo was napping "Hey Ichigo wake up!"

Ichigo's nose bubble popped and he woke up "You done?"

"Yeah, now I'm getting answers out of him."

Ikkaku sighed "I knew something like this was coming, I sure am unlucky. What do you wanna know? When my birthday is?"

"No, nothing trivial like that. My friend and I wanna know where Rukia Kuchiki is located."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ganju finally lost his grip, and he and Yumichika fell into the pit. Which turned out to be a waste pit, used for garbage disposal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikkaku blinked "Kuchiki?"

Kenshiro nodded "That's right, my friends and I are here to rescue her."

"Huh?! Save her? How many of you came?! At least 7 or 8 right?"

"Let's see… counting us, Ganju, Ishida-san, Inoue-san, Chad, Yoruichi-san and Kagome, that makes 7 humans and one animal."

"One animal?"

"It sounds weird I know, but that makes 8 in total."

"You really think you can pull it off?"

"Even if the others get caught, which isn't very likely unless they come across someone at captain level, I think we've got a pretty good shot"

"Well, all right. Directly south from here are the stations from each squad of the Gotei 13, at the west end of the stations is a white tower. She should be there. I have no interest in whatever you want with the girl, save her if that's what you want. You'd better get going guys, or the other Soul Reapers will find you."

"Right. You have my thanks Ikkaku, later."

"Hold on a minute Kenshiro, let me ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Are you the strongest in your group?"

Kenshiro looked at Ichigo, then back at Ikkaku "It's hard to say, but probably me."

"Is that so? Then watch out for my captain. He has no interest in weak men. If what you say is true, you're probably the one he'll be after."

"Is he strong? Compared to the other captains, I mean."

"Meet him and you'll find out just how strong he is. That is, if you stay alive long enough when you meet him."

"Who's your captain?"

"Captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki."

"I'll remember that." then he turned to Ichigo "Come on Ichigo, we've gotta find Ganju before that pretty-boy carves him up." he took off running, with Ichigo following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several minutes of running, Ichigo finally lost his patience "HEY GANJU WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, SEND UP SOME FIREWORkS OR SOMETHING TO LET US KNOW! YOU DIMWIT!" then he looked and saw several Soul Reapers starting at them "Oh crap."

"ICHIGO YOU F*CKING MORON, THERE'S SUCH A THING AS BEING SUBTLE YOU TWIT!" Kenshiro barked "Oh never mind, just start running!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ganju was still running from Yumichika when he came across "A hole? Dammit, how many are there anyway?"

"It's the last hole." Yumichika made himself known behind Ganju "For you, anyhow."

"Whaddya mean the last hole?! You'll never convince me of that, I'm getting away from you even if I have to fall into a hole!"

"Would you like to try? I didn't tell you, but the bottom of the hole is surrounded by Sekki-Seki. In other words, they completely block spiritual powers. Now you know, don't you? Why no one who falls in can ever get out again?" he leapt.

Ganju dodged by rolling sideways into a wall.

"I see the damage I inflicted is still there after all." Yumichika noted "Well you've managed to elude me all this time, even though you're wounded. I suppose I should commend you for coming this far, as ugly as you are."

"You really make me sick, bastard." Ganju spat out.

"I make you sick? That can't be helped. Ugly ones envy the beautiful, it's only natural." then he heard shouting about filthy Ryoka and Ganju "Are those your comrades making all that racket? They've been calling your name. Your friends behave in the same ugly manner as you, it will only summon a never-ending horde of Soul Reapers. Really, it's difficult to understand his lack of good sense."

Ganju smirked "Ain't you the one without good sense? They're there because… they defeated your bald-headed partner."

Yumichika felt realization hit him like a ton of bricks "T-That can't be, our squad 11 is the best combat unit of the Gotei 13! Ikkaku is our 3rd best fighter, how could your men defeat him?!"

Ganju took the opportunity to distract Yumichika with some fireworks and threw several fireworks, scratching Yumichika's face "Now you look more like a man!"

Angry, Yumichika kicked Ganju in the gut, preventing him from using his sand ability on the ground "No finesse, you probably mean to use your one strange skill to collapse the ground and kill us both."

Ganju scoffed "Me, die with you? I'd never die so wastefully!" he dodged another pounce that prevented him from using his and ability.

"You're a tough bastard. For all this time you've run from me, enduring my attacks, and yet you can still move. I marvel at your physical strength."

Ganju was panting ' _Just a while longer… just a little while longer… He still underestimates my power. The only time to use the Seppa is now, while his guard is down!'_

"Truly, that alone is regrettable. If you had been born beautiful…" he blitzed behind Ganju "You would've been my very favorite." he used his Shikai to slash Ganju in the back, sending him tumbling to the pit.

Ganju held onto the edge with just one hand.

Yumichika chuckled "What's wrong, can't you use that floating technique anymore? Ugly, what good is it for an ugly one to persist in living?"

Ganju chuckled bitterly "I disagree." he placed his hand on the wall "It seems our ideas of aesthetics are completely different. I was taught that, ugly or not, the one who survives is the finest!" he used Seppa to drag Yumichika down, using him as a boost to get out "It helped that you underestimated me to the last, now for the finish! **Shiba-Style Rock-Wave Secret Move! Renka Seppa Sen!"** he unleashed a massive wave of sand.

Yumichika leapt upwards to avoid being swallowed by the sand "You can't finish me with this puny attack, don't make me laugh! Where are you?!"

"Hey, take this!" Ganju threw a firework that hit him in the forehead "Buh-bye!"

Yumichika let out a comical scream as the firework went off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro looked and saw the firework "The f*ck, he's over there?"

"Seems like it, and am I the only one who heard a flamboyant scream?" asked Ichigo, back-kicking the last guy that was chasing them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi and Yachiru were still looking for the Ryoka, but with little luck, considering the fact that they arrived at another dead end.

Losing patience, Kenpachi decided to start busting through the walls.

He didn't notice Uryu and Orihime hiding above him.

They were discussing their next course of action, when they were attacked by the 4th seat of the 7th division, Jirobo Ikkanzaka, the younger brother of Jidanbo.

Jirobo used dirty tactics to get rid of Uryu and mercilessly attacked Orihime, who tried to fight back, but was no match for a Seated Officer at her current level. Her Koten Zanshun spirit, Tsubaki, was cut in half.

Uryu returned in time to save Orihime and ended up defeating Jirobo, cutting his Soul Sleep and Soul Chain, forever robbing him of his Soul Reaper powers.

In short, never piss off a Quincy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro found himself back to back with Ichigo, surrounded by Soul Reapers "What do you think Ichigo, can we take them?"

Ichigo scoffed "I think whether or not we can is out of the question."

Then they got dog-piled by all of the Soul Reapers, but they broke free and started running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, squad 12 captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was informed of Ikkaku's defeat by 2 of the Ryoka (apparently), but both escaped and their whereabouts were currently unknown.

Upon hearing that Kenpachi was out looking, Kurotsuchi decided to pay Ikkaku a visit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi made her way across the rooftops of the Seireitei ' _I sense Zaraki's Reiatsu_ (Spiritual Pressure), _he's on the move. Kenshiro, Ichigo, be careful.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad and Kagome were making their way through the Seireitei, with Chad in the lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that Yumichika was defeated, Ganju was being pursued by several Soul Reapers.

To be honest, it was actually pretty funny.

Ganju, however, wouldn't think so "Why am I the only one getting chased around over and over?!" he then started barking at the Soul Reapers that were chasing him for throwing insults at him about him being ugly "What'd you say?! That other guy was kind of good-looking, but no matter how I look at it, you have no place to comment on my looks!"

"We're going to eat you ugly!" was the general message from their jumbled responses.

By this point, Ganju was crying anime tears ' _With this many on my tail, I can't even win an argument!'_ then he saw Kenshiro and Ichigo "Guys! Reinforcements, just in time!" then he saw them being chased "Or not! Wait a minute, why're you guys getting chased around too?! It makes no sense for us to get together! Ichigo you idiot, stop waving at me!"

So they resorted to Plan B: Beat the crap out of their pursuers.

Ganju was less than thrilled when Ichigo started swinging around his Shikai "That was dangerous you fool, why'd you swing that blade out of the blue like that?! Are you crazy?!"

"I told you to duck you idiot!" Ichigo barked.

"The problem is that the time between warning me and doing it was too short, too fast!"

"Well you should've reacted right away!"

"Like I could've you moron!"

Kenshiro sighed "For f*ck's sake… **Protect, Ryuuga!"** and he summoned his Shikai "Now to get this out of the way, **Ryuuga Shinsho!"** and he fired a blast at their pursuers, not killing any of them but badly injuring several of them and knocking them out cold.

Kenshiro looked around "Dammit, I can only use that attack two or three more times before I'm completely exhausted."

Then they heard a commotion from the back of the crowd, and a shorter member of squad 4 by the name of Hanataro Yamada tumbled out.

Ganju smirked "Guys, I've got an easy plan to get us out of here."

Ichigo nodded "What a coincidence, me too."

Kenshiro sighed "Does it involve using this kid as a hostage?"

"Yep." Ichigo then held his sword to Hanataro's throat "Alright punks, open up a path if you value the life of your friend here!"

Hanataro let out a fearful scream.

Kenshiro sighed "Not a terrible plan guys, but not very well thought out."

"Kenshiro." Ichigo said slowly "Why aren't they moving?"

"Because he's not a member of their squad."

"Huh?"

"Look Ichigo, there's a total of 13 squads in the Gotei 13 that protect the Seireitei and the rest of the Soul Society. These assholes are from squad 11, which is a combat unit full of musclebound jackasses with weird hairstyles, like Ganju here."

"And this guy?"

"He's from squad 4, which mainly specializes as a healing squad. They're not exactly skilled with swords and they mainly get treated as pack mules by the rest of the assholes. In short, these guys hate squad 4, so if you did kill him, they'd probably say we're doing them a favor. I guess plan C is a bust, now we're gonna have to use force."

Then something suddenly blasted through the wall, dividing their pursuers.

Ichigo blinked "Not sure what that was, but it just cut our numbers in half! CHARGE!" and that's just what they did, bursting through the remaining soldiers and making their escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A mere few minutes after they left, Chad stepped through with Kagome on his back "I thought you said you sensed the Reiatsu of Ichigo and the others."

"I did, we must've just missed them." replied Kagome.

They were then confronted by the rest of the guys, but defeated soundly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikkaku was being interrogated in the infirmary by Kurotsuchi.

Kenpachi soon arrived and got rid of him, then looked over to Ikkaku "Looks like you got yourself pretty beat up there."

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow "Are you here just to visit me?"

"Nope, we got lost on our way!" Yachiru chirped from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Oh, the Lieutenant is here too?"

"It's by coincidence that we wound up here, but we were worried about you. Are you okay Baldy?"

"I told you not call me that, you brat!"

"Then Shiny Baldy?"

"You heard me, didn't you?"

"Shiny, Shiny Baldy!"

"I heard that you lost." Kenpachi finally intervened.

Ikkaku nodded "My deepest apologies, I've come back despite the shame of my defeat."

"Is he strong?"

"He wields the Ryuuga, and he's combined it with the power of the Soul Reaper. And on top of that, from what he's told me, he has Bankai. He wears a Shihakusho with a dragon crest on the back, has a hairstyle like captain Aizen, and his Shikai has green dragon scales on the side of the blade. He and some of his companions are currently headed towards the Senzaikyu."

"That maximum-security prison."

"I gave him your description and told him to be on the lookout for you. If he heeded my words, you'll surely enjoy an excellent battle, regardless of where you meet him. He's strong and I fear that his strength is still growing, and the fact that he wields the Ryuuga makes him even more formidable. By the time he and his friends meet up with you, he'll probably be stronger still. From what he told me, during our fight, he only used his Shikai at 50% of its full power. If he wanted, he would've annihilated me with his Bankai in an instant."

"I see… And his name is?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanataro introduced himself to Kenshiro and the others "I'm Hanataro Yamada."

"It's hard to remember." Ichigo and Ganju chorused.

"Really? Everyone tells me it's an easy name to remember!"

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo said blandly "I get Taro Yamada or Hanako Yamada, but Hanataro is so hard to remember."

"Gosh…"

"Besides, aren't you our enemy?" asked Kenshiro "What're you so laid back, introducing yourself for?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Why'd we bring him with us again guys?"

"I couldn't help it!" Ganju barked "He was nearby, so I accidentally carried him with us!"

"The hell you mean accidentally? What, do you pick up anything you see on the ground?"

"Shut up, you didn't notice him yourself until just now!"

"Please all of you, stop fighting over me." Hanataro intervened.

"WHO'S FIGHTING OVER YOU!" all three barked.

"But if you raise your voices, someone might find us!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro went out to scout, and came after a few minutes "It's alright guys, we're in the clear. But anyway, if what Ikkaku said is true, and even if Rukia is in that white tower, the main problem is how to get there." he cut through the map Ganju brought out "Ganju, it doesn't help us if you draw it yourself."

"If I may." Hanataro cut in "Rukia… Are you talking about Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ichigo froze.

"Just as I thought, it's her isn't it? The younger sister of the Captain of Squad 6, currently held in maximum security. Then that white tower you referred to is the Senzaikyu. I know the hidden way into that tower."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, Hanataro led them into the secret passage to the tower.

Ganju blinked "Huh, I never would've thought of using the sewer system."

Hanataro nodded "Yes, this sewer system runs underground throughout the Seireitei, so we can go anywhere without running into obstacles."

"Don't the others know about this?" asked Kenshiro "It was just under an ordinary-looking tile on the floor."

"Yes, everyone knows about it but I doubt they'll catch up with us here."

"Why's that?"

"The only ones that fully comprehend this complex system are members of squad 4, those of us who specialize in relief and aid."

"So this system is also used as a pathway for relief and aid, which is why only the relief and aid company needed to master this system."

"Not exactly, it's just that it's Squad 4's duty to clean up the sewer system. We're weak, so we wind up with a lot of menial chores."

"To be honest, I feel kind of sorry for you guys."

"No, it's really not all that bad."

"Hanataro." Ichigo spoke up "Before we go any further, there's something I need to know. Why are you doing all of this for us? We're enemies who infiltrated the Seireitei, and just because we want to go to the Senzaikyu, you're guiding us without question."

"I know a lot about you guys, from listening to Rukia-san. Kenshiro Kamikaze-san, and especially Ichigo Kurosaki-san, both of you, please save Rukia-san!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, word was spreading that both Ikkaku and Yumichika of squad 4 had sustained serious injuries and were withdrawn from the front lines.

Regarding Squad 11 as a whole, according to the report, they were nearly annihilated.

Only Hinamori noticed that Renji had slipped out the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Before Rukia-san was captured and placed in the Senzaikyu, she was held in the squad 6 barracks." explained Hanataro "I was assigned to cleaning duty to that area. To be honest, I was scared of her at first. After all, she is nobility. But Rukia scolded me on the first day, telling me to be more casual around her and address her casually. Her voice was much kinder than what I had expected. I was quite relieved."

"She's a real softy when you get to know her." Ichigo commented "She's just got a temper problem, but that's probably just us."

"Ever since that day, my daily cleaning at the barracks gradually became something to look forward to, and little by little, Rukia-san started telling me all kinds of things. Of all the tales Rukia-san told me of the human world, the majority of them were always about these two people, one somewhat more than the other. Shortly thereafter, an official execution order was sent to Rukia-san. She told me the names of the ones who took her Soul Reaper powers were named Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenshiro Kamikaze. She said that she only spent two months with him, but strangely, she felt she could trust both of them from the bottom of her heart. And yet, because of her, their destinies became twisted and he was terribly hurt. She look very sad as she said that."

"How'd you say? She's a strange Soul Reaper, that one…" Ganju commented.

"Yeah, she's a strange one." Ichigo muttered "But that's why we're here to rescue her." he took the front as they continued on their way, thinking about what Hanataro said, and the events that took place during those two months with Rukia ' _That idiot, isn't that all my fault? I swear Rukia, I won't let you die.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They soon came back above ground, where they entered a misty courtyard.

Hanataro came up first "It's okay, you can come up. This exit is the closest to the tower."

Kenshiro sighed "Fresh air, finally."

Hanataro pointed to the large white tower in the center of the inner circle of the Seireitei "There, that's the Senzaikyu!"

Ganju gawked at it "We're definitely closer to it, but look at that! It looks like it's going to be a rough road ahead."

Kenshiro noticed something through the mist "Especially because of who our next opponent is gonna be. Remember Ichigo, this one is yours."

Sure enough, the mist cleared, and Renji was present at the stairs "It's been awhile, you remember my face?"

"I would've like to forget it." Ichigo snarled as he stepped forward "But I still owe you a mountain of payback, Renji Abarai."

Renji made his way down the stairs "That's a surprise, you remembered my name too." he gave a dangerous smirk "That's pretty good."

"Thanks."

Kenshiro threw his arms to the side in front "You guys better stay back if you don't wanna get hurt, I'm sure you can already tell that his Reiatsu is on a completely different level from the guys from before. The guy Ichigo is about to fight is the Lieutenant of Squad 6, Renji Abarai."

Ganju's head snapped towards him "Lieutenant?"

Renji made his way towards Ichigo "I'm truly surprised, I thought you'd be dead after Captain Kuchiki's attack. I don't know how you managed to survive, but you're something else all right." he drew his Zanpakuto "But this is as far as you go. As I've told you before, I will kill the one who stole Rukia's powers. As long as you're alive, Rukia can't get her powers back!"

Ichigo gripped his Shikai "How can you say that after taking her back just to kill her!" and he charged in "I'm coming in!"

"Try it if you can, if only you can defeat me!" Renji clashed his blade with Ichigo's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From where he was making his way through the Seireitei, nowhere near the fight, Kenpachi could tell that Kenshiro's companion was fighting Renji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad was carrying Kagome on his back as they made their way through the Seireitei towards the Senzaikyu.

"Can you feel it too Higurashi?" asked Chad.

Kagome nodded "Ichigo-kun's Reiatsu is increasing, but his opponent is really strong. We'd better hurry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Renji continued to clash their blades.

The tension in the air was thick as they charged at each other and clashed their blades once more.

Ganju was skeptical "Ichigo's fighting a Lieutenant, there's no way he can win!"

"You're wrong." Kenshiro stated flatly "Take a good long look at Ichigo, you'll see that he knows what he's doing."

Sure enough, Ichigo began pushing Renji back and had him leaning up against the wall.

"What exactly is Ichigo-san?" asked Hanataro "To be able to overpower a Lieutenant…"

Kenshiro smirked "He's Ichigo Kurosaki, nothing more, nothing less."

"Hey, Ichigo Kurosaki." said Renji "How do you plan on saving Rukia?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"Even if you defeat me here, there are still 11 Lieutenants left, and 13 captains above them. Even with the wielder of the Ryuuga on your side, there's no way to save Rukia unless you defeat them all. Do you think you both can do that?"

"Of course. I don't just think I can win because Kenshiro's with me, I couldn't give less of a f*ck about that or about how many captains there are. It doesn't matter, I'll defeat them and all of those who get in my way!"

"Where do you get your confidence from, is it because your friend over there wields the Ryuuga?"

"No, I told you I don't give a f*ck about that!"

"Why are you so worked up over this? Your Zanpakuto has changed, huh? Don't think you're stronger just because of that, don't get cocky!" he pushed Ichigo back with a burst of spiritual power " **Roar, Zabimaru!"** he unleashed his Shikai, slamming it into Ichigo's Shikai and pushing him into a building at the back of the courtyard.

Renji then retracted the blade "You seem to think that you already know my strength just by fighting me once, well let me tell you something. When the ranked Lieutenants and above are sent outside, our powers are severely limited so that we don't adversely affect the human world. My strength right now is 5 times greater than before, so no matter how strong you become there's no way you can defeat me!"

"Is that so? Does that mean that attack there was the best you've got?" he emerged holding his Shikai without a scratch "Nice try pretty boy, didn't affect me in the slightest. I owe you one Renji, if another 11 of those are what I'm dealing with then I think I can handle it just fine!"

Renji smirked "The idiot."

Blood poured from Ichigo's wound, but he didn't back down "This is nothing. _Damn, my vision is getting blurry and my legs are shaky. Dammit Ichigo, quit shaking!'_

Renji smirked and advanced "You talk bit, but it seems standing is all you can do." he leapt upwards and extended his Shikai "It's over!" he brought Zabimaru down, but Kenshiro leapt out of the way "If you didn't exist, if she didn't meet you, Rukia wouldn't have to go through all of this!" he brought Zabimaru down again.

Ichigo dodged the attack by jumping up onto a wall.

"I won't let you get away!" Renji forced Zabimaru through the walls and ran at Ichigo, who ran back at him, resulting in a clash of blades.

Renji charged at Ichigo once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Hinamori and squad 3 Lieutenant Izuru Kira found Renji's Lieutenant insignia in the Squad 6 barracks.

Hinamori hadn't told any of the captains, even Aizen, because she didn't want Renji to get in trouble.

Kira told her that was a wise decision until they found out what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo used his Shikai to block Zabimaru.

Renji grunted retracted his Shikai.

Both panted heavily.

Renji stood up straight "Stubborn bastard, you want to save Rukia that badly?"

Ichigo smirked, despite his wounds "I don't just want to, I will!"

Renji's eyes widened, then hardened angrily "Quit messing with me!" he pushed Zabimaru's fangs into Ichigo's shoulder "Rukia's crimes became more serious because you stole her powers! Do you understand? It's YOUR fault!" he painfully tore through Ichigo's shoulder with Zabimaru "It's your fault that Rukia will be killed!"

He attempted to tear through Ichigo with Zabimaru again, but this time Ichigo blocked it with his Shikai "I know that! But that's why… That's why I will save her!" he re-directed Zabimaru and watched intent as Renji retracted the Shikai ' _Okay, now I've got it. His attack pattern is limited to three steps. The greater the strength of the attack, the more limitations on his movement. Extending his Zabimaru is one, then he uses it extended twice, and he retracts it to his original state after the 3rd thrust. Time to test my hypothesis.'_ he charged and dodged the first thrust ' _One!'_ he dodged Zabimaru's second extension ' _Two!'_ he knocked Zabimaru away with his Shikai ' _Three!'_ he charged as Renji retracted Zabimaru "This is the end Renji!" he brought the blade down, but Renji dodged it and dug Zabimaru into his shoulder.

Renji smirked "I told you, you can't defeat me!" he tore down Ichigo's chest, leaving a deep wound "You look shocked that I countered your attack. Looking for an opening between thrusts is good and your timing was perfect, so I bet you're wondering why you weren't able to defeat me. There's one answer, you're slower than me. You can't overcome the difference in our power, it's as simple as that. Understand? You cannot save Rukia." he raised Zabimaru and violently brought it down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi made her way through the Soul Society, feeling the terrifying Reiatsu.

She hoped Ichigo would be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensing Renji's Reiatsu, Kira and a small squad rushed off towards the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo stood again, having dodged the blow at the last second.

"You're truly stubborn." Renji noted.

Ichigo thought back to training with Kenshiro and Urahara, and remembered the blast of spiritual energy he learned, so he took a deep breath and held his Shikai up "Sorry to keep you waiting Renji, I've got resolve!" his eyes glowed with spiritual energy "This time, I WILL get you!" his body was surrounded with spiritual energy.

Renji struggled not to be blown away ' _What's with him all of a sudden? Was it like last time? No, it's different. That time he was just exuding spiritual energy at random, this time it's calmly controlled, and without a doubt it's much stronger.'_

Ichigo suddenly leapt upward, then rocketed down at him, leaning to avoid a thrust from Zabimaru ' _When you counter, don't let them cut you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die.'_ he held up his Shikai "When you attack, you kill!" the force of the Reiatsu shattered Renji's Shikai.

The attack blew Renji back, badly injuring him ' _He got me… What was that just now? Zabimaru… Damnit…'_

The attack left a deep gash in the ground, and Ichigo was panting heavily.

Renji thought over what Ichigo said ' _Resolve… It hurts. My body feels heavy. My legs won't move… My arms won't rise… Have I lost? Damn…'_ he coughed out some blood "Dammit!" he then fell to his knees ' _Rukia…'_ he felt his vision getting blurry, but saw an image of Rukia before him ' _When she left, I was the one who didn't go after her.'_

He thought back to their childhood together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji and Rukia had been friends from their childhood growing up in the Rukon district, and they'd both joined the Soul Reaper together.

However, they steadily grew more separated, and he stopped interfering with her after she was adopted into the Kuchiki clan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _But I think back then… I just might've been scared…'_ Renji mused "Dammit, I'm a stray dog down to the bones! I'm sick of it…" he coughed out more blood as he weakly stood "I only bark at the stars, I don't have the guts to jump…" he slowly made his way towards Ichigo, and grabbed him by the robe "It's your fault that Rukia was imprisoned! Every time I thought about it, my blood boiled! But that wasn't it… It's because I didn't stop Rukia… That time, I… I didn't tell Rukia to go to the Kuchiki Family so she'd end up being a condemned criminal. I thought Rukia would find happiness! I truly believed that!"

Ichigo stared at him in awe.

"I wanted to surpass Captain Kuchiki… From that day, ever since… I've pursued him… Every day I trained like mad. But I still haven't been able to beat him, not once. He's too strong! Getting Rukia back with strength was something I couldn't do! Kurosaki… I'm swallowing my shame and asking you! Save… Save… Rukia!"

Ichigo's eyes softened "I will."

' _I shall put that unreachable fang in flames, so that I need not look at that star, so that this throat will not be torn apart.'_

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

Renji let go of Ichigo's robe and collapsed, with Ichigo soon following.

Kenshiro caught him as he collapsed "Easy Ichigo, you did great. Hey Ganju, grab his Shikai. Hanataro, start healing him the minute we get back underground. I can sense a lot of them coming, so we'd better get moving while we can." and he fled towards the underground passage, with Ganju and Hanataro following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after, Izuru's squad showed up, shocked to find that Renji lost and his opponent got away.

They decided not to pursue his opponent, treating Renji was the first priority, and they took him back to the barracks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were underground, Hanataro got to work healing Ichigo's injuries.

Kenshiro decided to go on the lookout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinamori saw Renji's condition and gasped "That's…"

Izuru nodded "When I found him, he was already in this condition. If only I'd found him sooner and assisted his fight."

Hinamori shook her head "Don't blame yourself Kira-kun."

"In any case, I'll contact squad 4 and ask for emergency relief."

"There's no need."

Hinamori and Izuru turned to see Byakuya standing at the doorway "Captain Kuchiki!"

"Put him in prison." Byakuya instructed.

"B-But Abarai-kun fought the Ryoka by himself and yet…"

"No excuses. If he entered a fight alone, defeat is absolutely forbidden. I have no use for a fool who does not understand that." Byakuya stated coldly "He is an eyesore, take him away." he turned to walk away.

Hinamori's voice stopped him "Please wait, how can you say… Abarai-kun-"

"Stop!" Izuru intervened, then bowed to Byakuya "My deepest apologies!"

Hinamori reluctantly followed his lead and bowed "My deepest apologies."

Satisfied that the Lieutenants knew their place, Byakuya merely nodded and walked away.

Izuru sighed "Hinamori-kun, let's follow his orders and take Abarai-kun to prison."

"But…"

"Oh, so scary." Gin made himself known in the room "Why'd he have to talk like that? He's as scary as ever, the Captain of Squad 6. Don't worry, I'll call Squad 4."

"Really?"

"Of course. Aside from the creepy smile that I'm well-aware of, I'm a nice guy. Come with me Izuru."

"Yes sir." Izuru followed.

Hinamori watched them leave.

"Wow, Abarai got messed up pretty good."

Hinamori yelped, then turned around to see Toshiro "Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Hey now, I'm a captain too and you're gonna address me like that?"

"Never mind that, how come all you Captains creep around so silently?! And besides, why are you here anyway Hitsugaya-kun?" then she realized "Yes, why are you here without your Lieutenant?"

"Well I heard about Abarai and wanted to check on something." he looked at Renji "No, it doesn't have any traces of the spiritual energy I thought it was. I thought one of these Ryoka might wield the Ryuuga."

"Well I've heard that the one who defeated Ikkaku-san had the Ryuuga."

"I'll keep that in mind." then he turned serious "I also came to warn you, Hinamori."

"Warn?"

"Be careful of squad 3."

"Squad 3? You mean Kira-kun?"

"I mean Ichimaru, but I'm not sure about Kira either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanataro continued treating Ichigo's injures from his battle with Renji.

When Ichigo tried to get up, Ganju roughly knocked him out by punching him in the face.

Hanataro was surprised that Ichigo's wound wasn't deeper than he thought, and realized it had something to do with the Hollow mask he found in Ichigo's robe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon hearing of Renji's defeat, the head captain Genryusai Yamamoto commanded all-out war against the Ryoka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, Hinamori woke up and looked at the clock "Oh no, look at the time!"

Realizing that she was late for the Lieutenant's meeting, she rushed off, deciding to take a shortcut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she made her way through the shortcut, she heard something dripping, and turned to see what it was.

What she saw made her scream.

Hearing the scream, the other Lieutenants rushed to the scene, and were shocked by what they saw.

The stabbed corpse of Aizen, pinned to the wall.

Hinamori could only grieve.

"What's all this racket, so early in the morning?" Gin made himself known "This is a terrible situation, but we must remain professional."

Hinamori instantly thought of Toshiro's warning and glared at Gin "So it was you!" she drew her Zanpakuto and charged at Gin in a blind rage, but it clashed with Izuru "Kira-kun… why?"

"I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 3, I cannot allow anyone to raise a sword against the captain no matter what the reason." explained Izuru.

"Please move out of my way Kira-kun!"

"I cannot."

"Move, get out of my way!"

"No!"

"Can't you hear me? I said to move!

"Can't you hear me say no?!"

Going into a blind rage when she saw Gin walking away, Hinamori proceeded to unleash her Zanpakuto " **Deflect it, Tobiume!"** she sent Izuru skidding backwards.

"Do you realize what you're doing?!" Izuru barked "Do not confuse public matters with private, Lieutenant Hinamori!"

Hinamori then fired a blast from her Tobiume, which Izuru deflected ' _I see, then I have no choice._ I shall dispose of you as an enemy. **Raise your head, Wabisuke!"** he unleashed his Zanpakuto and charged at Hinamori.

Luckily, this was stopped when Toshiro intervened "Don't move, either of you."

"Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori muttered.

Toshiro turned to the other Lieutenants "Arrest the two of them." he turned to Hinamori "Think for a minute Hinamori, is this any time to be fighting amongst ourselves? I think this should be obvious, but our first priority is to lower Captain Aizen down from there. I will report this to the Head Captain. Put these two under detention, take them away."

The other Lieutenants complied.

Toshiro looked up at Aizen's body "Ichimaru, I'll get his body down myself."

Gin nodded "I apologize Captain of Squad 10, you shouldn't have had to waste your time on one of mine."

"Tell me Ichimaru, were you about to kill Hinamori?" Toshiro questioned.

"Now… What are you talking about?"

"Let me tell you this now Ichimaru. If you're responsible for any of Hinamori's blood being spilled, you will die by my hand."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ganju woke up to find Hanataro fast asleep and Ichigo fully healed.

Then Kenshiro came "I'm afraid things are only gonna get harder from here on out guys."

Ichigo nodded "I know. I beat a Lieutenant, of course they'd be pissed."

"They are, but that's not the only reason. From what I gather, a captain was assassinated last night."

"And they think the Ryoka are the main cause?"

"I wouldn't bet anything against it, so we'd better get going while we have the chance."

They did once Hanataro woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to them, Kenpachi Zaraki was waiting for them above ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They soon arrived back at the staircase of the inner circle.

Kenshiro went up first "Doesn't look like there's anyone, but I'm taking the lead just in case."

"It feels weird not having anyone else around." Ichigo commented "The enemy probably wouldn't think we'd still be hanging around here a day later."

"But guys, I have a pretty good idea of who's coming for us next." Kenshiro warned as they made their way "He's gonna be after me because I defeated Ikkaku."

"Who is he?"

"The Captain of Squad 11: Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Why is he after you?"

"Well from what I gather, the Ryuuga is some really big thing in the Soul Society, something about a prophecy involving the Shikon Jewel. In any case, I'm probably his target."

"You got that right!" a new voice entered the conversation, and they all froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Chad and Kagome were making their way to the Senzaikyu, interrogating several Soul Reapers along the way.

Unknown to them, they were walking into the clutches of the 8th division Captain, as well as his Lieutenant and 3rd seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro, Ichigo, Ganju and Hanataro were all frozen by a monstrously powerful Reiatsu.

Ichigo could barely stand "What… what's doing this?!"

Kenshiro was struggling himself as he gripped his Zanpakuto "He's here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Rangiku was scolding Hinamori.

Once she finished, she presented Hinamori with a letter written by Aizen very shortly before his death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro had trouble standing himself as he gripped his Zanpakuto "Let's get moving guys, I know who's here and it's something terrible just around the corner." and he ran ahead, with Ichigo and the others following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A certain figure sat and smirked "He's finally here, I was getting tired of waiting. Let's see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them struggled through the Reiatsu, running endlessly, but it didn't feel like there was any distance from the enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi watched them from a distance ' _Four of them, huh? Which one is it?'_ he looked at Hanataro ' _Not that one…'_ then at Ganju ' _Not that one…'_ he looked at Ichigo ' _He's the Reiatsu that defeated Abarai, but he's not the one either.'_ he looked at Kenshiro and smirked ' _Are you the one?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro stopped and drew his Zanpakuto "He's here." he looked at where Kenpachi sat, nearly drowning in the Reiatsu.

"What's wrong? How long are you going to keep looking over there?"

Kenshiro nearly got stabbed through the chest and just barely blocked the blade with his Shikai at the last second but then he realized that he hadn't been stabbed at all ' _I don't understand, I'm sure he stabbed me. Was it his KI alone that did that?'_

"You're Kenshiro Kamikaze, right? The boy who wields the Ryuuga?"

"I am, and I hear you're Ikkaku's captain?"

Kenpachi smirked "Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad 11. I'm here to fight you to the death." he began engulfing the area with pure Reiatsu again.

Kenshiro analyzed his opponent ' _Yoruichi-san said that if we come across a captain, to run like hell, the Reiatsu he's giving off proves why. I don't have any chance of outrunning him or escaping, I have no choice but to fight.'_

"What's wrong? I said I'm here to fight you to the death. Since you haven't replied, shall I start?"

Kenshiro could see the others struggling under Kenpachi's intense Reiatsu.

Ganju was on his knees.

Hanataro completely collapsed.

Ichigo was barely standing.

Kenshiro made a decision "Ichigo, Ganju, take Hanataro and go on ahead. I'll hold this guy off long enough for you to get away."

"Wow, look at that drool!" Yachiru popped up from Kenpachi's back and jumped across Kenshiro's shoulder "He must've been really scared of Ken-chan, poor thing!" she got shook off by Kenshiro and jumped back to Kenpachi "He got mad at me."

Kenpachi grunted "Stupid, it's your fault."

Ichigo stared at her in disbelief ' _What the hell is she, how come she's totally unaffected?_ Hey kid, what exactly are you?"

Yachiru grinned "I'm Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of Squad 11. Pleased to meet you!"

Ichigo blinked ' _Lieutenant. The same rank as Renji. But just now, I didn't even notice her until she landed on Kenshiro's shoulder. She's no ordinary one either._ Ganju, take Hanataro and go on ahead. We'll manage somehow, take care of Rukia!"

Seeing Ichigo, made up his mind, Ganju took Hanataro and ran.

Ichigo then prepared to draw his Shikai "Sorry, but I can't let you pass through here."

Kenshiro sighed "Ichigo, sit."

WHAM!

Kenshiro turned to the little girl with Kenpachi "Yachiru, was it? You mind taking Ichigo here to higher ground?"

"Sure!" she chirped, then grabbed Ichigo and took him up on top of one of the skyscrapers.

Kenpachi grinned "I've been waiting here just to duke it out with you, your friends or that Kuchiki what's-her-name, whether they drop dead is no concern of mine."

Kenshiro didn't waver as he drew his Shikai "Is that so?" he started surrounding himself with his own Reiatsu.

Kenpachi smirked "Pretty good, your stance leaves no openings and your Reiatsu is nothing to scoff at. Any run-of-the-mill lieutenants would be no match. No wonder Ikkaku lost."

"Well to be fair, I only used 50% of the power of my Shikai against Ikkaku."

"Regardless, you might even be able to give me a decent warmup. How about it? I'll give you a handicap: I'll let you take the first swing. You can cut me anywhere you like."

"Draw your sword first, I don't appreciate being mocked by my opponents."

"I'm not mocking you, it's just a freebie. It's admirable that you don't want to attack someone who hasn't drawn, but you better save that nicety for another occasion. Don't be so uptight, let's have some fun. To kill or be killed, it's just another way to kill some time. So come on, you can hit any part of me you want. If you want, you can even kill me with this attack. Stop quivering, come!"

Still shaking, Kenshiro charged in with his Shikai and aimed for his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanataro regained consciousness, and Ganju informed him of the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yachiru and Ichigo watched intently.

Kenpachi wasn't hurt by the strike, and Kenshiro's hands were bleeding ' _You've gotta be kidding me, I know I swung full force. So why, why is it that there's not even a scratch on him, that my hands are split instead? I haven't been so terrified since I found out that Naraku resurrected the Band of Seven.'_

"What, is that it?" Kenpachi taunted "I'm so disappointed, I thought there was more to the Ryuuga than that." he grabbed Kenshiro's Shikai and sent him flying.

Kenshiro barely recovered his footing ' _What was that, what did he just do? I know he's known for his monstrous Reiatsu, but this is ridiculous! He touched my Shikai with his bare hands, he's insane!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was thinking the same thing ' _The fact that he touched a blade with his bare hands…'_

"It's useless Ichi, Big Shiro can't cut Ken-chan." Yachiru told him "To Ken-chan, Big-Shiro's blade is the same as not having a blade at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why me to tell you why your sword can't cut me?" asked Kenpachi "It's nothing really. When two Reiatsu collide, the one that's pushed down gets hurt, that's all there is to it. In essence, compared to that sword you honed with your Reiatsu in order to slay your enemies, the Reiatsu that unconsciously oozes out of me is much stronger. That's all there is to it. I swear, I can't believe I spent days looking for a guy at this level. Even as a joke, it's not very funny." he drew his Zanpakuto "Now it's turn. At least let me get the rust off of this thing, won't you? I'm counting on you, Ryoka."

His fear driving him, Kenshiro charged and clashed with Kenpachi's blade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Chad and Kagome were making their way towards the Senzaikyu, with Chad in the lead.

Chad blasted through the wall "I think it's safe Kagome-"

"Wait!" another Soul Reaper appeared in front of them "You've both come far enough you foolish Ryoka! I am the 4th seat of Squad 8, Tatsufusa Enjoji! You've both chosen the wrong path! From the moment I appeared here, this path came to a dead-end!" he drew his Zanpakuto and started swinging it around wildly "Now now, what's the matter?! Can't make a move? Nothing to be ashamed of, that is normal. After all, this is the technique of the great swordsman, Tatsufusa Enjoji! So far, not one has defeated-!" he then got sent flying with one punch.

Chad looked at his armored arm "In the beginning, two blasts a day was my limit, but now I don't tire even after firing more than five blasts."

"We'll both have to thank Yoruichi-san for training us so well." said Kagome as she climbed on Chad's back "Let's go."

Chad nodded and started running.

As they neared the gate, a voice stopped them "Wow, good job you two."

Chad stopped and Kagome climbed off his back.

Then flower petals started falling, and Kyoraku gracefully landed in the center of it "I'm Squad 8 Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, pleased to meet you."

Chad eyed him intently "Squad 8… Captain…"

"Yup, how do you do?" then he noticed the flower petals still coming down "Hey Nanao-chan, that's enough flower petals! Maybe she didn't hear me. Hey, Nanao-chan? It's very nice but that's enough set decoration, alright? I think we get the point, save some for later my sweet Nanao-chan! Lovely, lovely Nanao-chan!" then he got buried when she dumped the rest onto him and threw the basket at him.

Chad and Kagome shared a look.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for your skit." said Chad "Let us pass."

Kyoraku took the basket off of his head "What, can't you get in the groove a bit? Everyone's so indifferent."

"We're in a hurry, please move aside from there. You don't seem like a bad guy, I don't want to fight you if possible."

"You've got me there, neither one of us wants to fight but I can't let you or your friend pass either. Isn't there any way you could just withdraw?"

"I can't do that."

"I see, then you leave me no choice." he took out a bottle of Sake and some drinks "Let's have a friendly drink!"

Chad's face read ' _Huh?!'_

"Well if you and your beautiful friend there can't withdraw, I thought maybe you could stop here for awhile at least. Just for a little while."

"I cannot."

"Aww, come on."

"It's the law, minors can't drink alcohol."

"Oh yeah, that's a problem. That's no good, is it? Never mind then. The other captains are on the move too, soon this battle will be over. So if you could sit out until…"

"Hold on." Kagome cut in "The other captains? Does that mean that Kenshiro and the others are being pursued by the captains as well?"

"The situation's changed Kyoraku-san, please move out of the way now." said Chad.

Kyoraku didn't move "And if I say no?"

"I won't let you!" and Chad fired a blast from his arm.

That was when a masked Soul Reaper appeared and deflected it, despite using both hands and struggling a bit "Captain Kyoraku, if you don't mind, I'd like to take care of this Ryoka."

Kyoraku sighed "Do what you have to do Koga-kun, just don't get reckless."

"You didn't teach me to be reckless." Koga then turned to Chad and Kagome "Squad 8, 3rd Seat, Koga Kiba." he got a good look at Kagome, hiding his shock and remaining stoic "I take it you're the Ryoka? I'll give you one warning, back down now and I'll spare you."

"As I told your captain, I cannot." Chad said firmly.

"Then I guess we've gotta fight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Less than 5 minutes later, Chad was firing blast after blast at Koga, causing a large amount of destruction throughout the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyoraku suddenly blitzed over to Kagome "Excuse me young lady."

Kagome prepared her Utsutsu Hana.

"Relax, I hate attacking such a pretty face. Especially such an important one." he turned deadly serious "You're the oddly-dressed priestess from the prophecy of the Shikon Jewel."

"Oddly-dressed?"

"The exact words of the prophecy were that a boy wielding the legendary fang of the dragon and his lover, an oddly dressed yet beautiful priestess, would rid the world of the living of the Shikon Jewel." he bowed "May I have your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"It's a true honor. Tell me, is the wielder of the Ryuuga here with you?"

"He's fighting somewhere else."

"I see. Do you know where he's fighting?"

"I think he's heading to that white tower."

"The Senzaikyu. How about this: I'll have Koga-kun over there after he defeats your friend."

"I don't think that'll be so easy Kyoraku-san, Sado-kun is strong and won't go down without a fight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga dodged another blast from Chad "You missed again."

Chad was panting heavily, his mind racing ' _Why… How? He deflected the first blast, and he's dodged every single one since then. Why hasn't a single shot landed on target? He doesn't even have a scratch. The last guy said he was a 4th seat, and this guy's a 3rd seat. Just one level apart, and yet such a difference in strength. And on top of that, his Reiatsu seems to be on the same level as Kyoraku-san's, so is the captain class on such a different level?!'_

"I'd stop already if I were you." Koga warned "You've definitely got some skill and your destructive power is impressive for a human, but you can't hit me. I think it's pretty obvious where this is going, just give up and go home already."

"Thanks for the warning, but I can't withdraw!" he charged at Koga and fired another blast.

Koga dodged it and appeared behind Chad "Surely you realize that there are techniques which completely run out at the point of exhaustion, and those you can push beyond that at the expense of draining your life force. Your attacks are obviously the second one." he punched Chad and sent him tumbling towards the wall.

Chad eventually rebounded and got back on his feet.

"I'm not the kind to talk smack, so just go home already. This is embarrassing. Why do you keep on fighting so much? More importantly, why did you come here?"

"My purpose is to save Rukia Kuchiki!"

"Rukia? Wasn't it just a few months ago that she went missing in the world of the living? That's too short, it's a shallow friendship. I'd hardly think that's worth risking your life for."

"It's true that I know nothing about her, and that it may fall short on being worthy of risking my life. However, Ichigo wants to save her, so that's enough! I don't need any other reason to risk my life!"

"Well that's gonna be a problem, if you're that determined then asking you to back down would be an insult. I guess it can't be helped." he drew his Zanpakuto, which surged with electricity in his grip "I guess I'll have to kill you then."

' _Ichigo… I will defeat him, I'll probably have to risk my life. Should I survive, this time, I will vow the same promise as that time, in the same words as that time.'_ Chad thought back to the day he and Ichigo became friends, and how they vowed only to throw punches for each other ' _That's right, it's a promise, and that's why I can't lose…'_ and with that, he fired an even larger blast from his right arm, destroying the building ahead of him.

Then he felt pain as Koga sliced through him "I'm sorry."

Shocked, Chad fell to the ground, as did his necklace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nanao watched the battle unfold, and sensed a member of the Special Force behind her "What does the Special Force want with me? If they wish to give me orders, the Hell Butterfly should have sufficed."

"Yes… However, it's because this message is signed by both Head-Captain Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya of Squad Ten."

"Signed by both captains? Is it a top priority order?"

The messenger nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was running from Kenpachi ' _Damn, I hate feeling so helpless but I've never faced an opponent like him. With Reiatsu like that, he could've done a oneshot on Naraku easily.'_ he saw Kenpachi appear in front of him and blocked a strike with his Shikai, before he took off running again.

Kenpachi wasn't amused "Is that all you can do, run?"

Kenshiro just kept running ' _Okay I'm scared, I'm not strong enough!'_

Then Kenpachi burst through the wall "Don't run around so much, I don't like playing tag with weaklings."

Kenshiro dodged another slash from Kenpachi and went on the offensive, but Kenpachi blocked all of his attacks.

Kenshiro then took off running again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo noticed something throughout the fight "Hey Yachiru, how come Zaraki hasn't released his Zanpakuto yet?"

"Ken-chan never releases it, he just uses his Reiatsu." explained Yachiru "I don't even think he knows the name of his Zanpakuto."

Hearing this, Ichigo then decided to do some meditating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro took a breath from running ' _Dammit, nothing I do works! I hit him, I hit him with by Shikai but I couldn't even scratch him! Is the gap between our powers that great?'_ then he tried to regain his cool ' _No, calm down. I've gotta keep my cool, there's no reason for me NOT to be able to cut him once I go all-out! Dammit, if Kagome were here my desire to protect her and my strength would be 10 times what it is now! Dammit, if only she were here!'_

" _If she were here, you'd be wishing she wasn't."_

Kenshiro found himself in a black void, and the one who appeared before him was "Koga? You're a Soul Reaper?"

"After I died in battle, I got sent here and I became a Soul Reaper, the 3rd Seat in the 8th division. I would've gone for Lieutenant, but that's such a pain."

"Why are you here Koga?"

"Well, aside from wanting to apologize for defeating your friend Chad and wanting to let you know that I'm bringing Kagome to the Senzaikyu, I could sense your unease while I was toying with Chad and used my Zanpakuto to create a spirit clone that I sent here to snap you out of your funk."

"Koga, I'm fighting Zaraki."

"That's no excuse, this is just like the Band of Seven all over again. If you give up now, he'll just kill you, that strawberry guy, Kagome, and everyone else you care about! I don't give a f*ck if you're scared of him, get out there and fight!" and with that, he disappeared, but his voice still rang through the air "You told me once that you'd give everything to protect Kagome whether she was there or not, well now's your chance to prove it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad's amulet fell to the ground, and he followed soon after.

Kyoraku looked at the damage "Who'd have thought his final attack would be this powerful? If Koga-kun had taken a direct hit, it could've been really bad for him. It's amazing for any human to even get into the Seireitei, but to think he could fight this hard."

"Captain Kyoraku, we have a message!" Nanao rushed over to him.

"What is it?" asked Koga "It's not like you to be out of breath. Come to think of it, wasn't one of the guys from the Special Force here?"

"Captain Aizen has… passed away…"

Kyoraku's eyes widened "What?!"

"The cause of death was removal of his Soul Chain and Soul Sleep, and destruction of his heart. It wasn't an accidental death, he was murdered. The murderer is unknown. It is a top-priority message signed by both Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya, so I don't believe there is any mistake."

"I see… Sosuke was… Well anyway, shall we go and pay our respects?"

"Yes sir." then Nanao looked at Chad, and saw that Koga and Kagome were gone "Is something wrong Captain Kyoraku? This Ryoka isn't dead, is he? Shall I deliver the final blow?" her hand began glowing with spiritual energy.

"Leave him be, girls shouldn't do things like that."

"But the person who killed Captain Aizen was probably one of the Ryoka!"

"Perhaps, but then again, maybe not."

"Huh?"

"No, I'm just talking about possibilities. Anyway, there's no need to be in such a hurry to kill him. Let's call the rescue squad and have him put into a cell somewhere. If there's the possibility that one of them is the killer, all the more reason to keep him alive. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes sir, I will make the arrangements at once. I apologize for trying to meddle."

Kyoraku sighed "Things seem to have gotten quite out of hand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome found herself being slung over Koga's shoulder like a rag doll "Stop it, put me down!"

Koga sighed "You haven't changed in the slightest, Kagome."

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

Koga stopped running and set her down "You really can't recognize me? I thought the name would be a dead giveaway." he took off the mask "Sup?"

Kagome couldn't have been more gobsmacked "Koga-kun?"

"It wasn't obvious enough before I took off the mask?"

"Well I feel stupid. So you became a Soul Reaper?"

"Yeah, Captain Kyoraku seemed more like a people person than the other captains. There was Captain Aizen from the 5th division, but he seemed too nice."

"What about the others? Inuyasha, Shippo-chan, Miroku-sama, Sango-chan?"

"Well the mutt came and went, croaked on the night of the new moon and got reincarnated, Miroku and Sango became Soul Reapers but I don't know what squads they're on. Shippo might still be around or somewhere deeper in the Rukongai, I haven't seen the kid."

Kagome seemed relieved and smiled, she always loved Shippo like a son "What about Sesshomaru?"

"Absolutely no idea. He probably went to hell, seeing how many bad things he did before he met Kenshiro."

"True."

"Anyway, I'm surprised you've still got your powers. Apparently the Shikon jewel is part of some big prophecy over here, and you and Kenshiro are the chosen ones. From what I gather, after the prophecy was fulfilled, you and Kenshiro were supposed to lose your powers completely and go on living regular lives, but that wasn't the case. Kenshiro's here too, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's fighting elsewhere."

"I know, I sent out a spirit clone to snap him out of his funk. He's fighting one of the more dangerous captains, so I'm not surprised that he's scared. I haven't seen him like this since the Band of Seven."

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm positive he will, especially if he goes all-out. Of course, the current level of his Zanpakuto won't be enough, so he'll have to go to the next level. You see Kagome, there's three stages to a Zanpakuto: The first is the sealed form, the second is the released form, and the third is the ascended level. The released form is known as Shikai, and the ascended form is known as Bankai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro thought about what Koga said ' _Koga's right, what am I hesitating for? If I lose here, Chad, Inoue-san, Ishida-san, Ganju, Hanataro, Yoruichi-san, and most importantly, Ichigo and Kagome, all the people who've been pushing me forward and lending me their strength this entire time, they'll have fought for nothing! I don't have time to sit around sulking in fear, I've gotta honor their wishes and fight to my last breath! I will fight, I will win, I will defeat him!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi was waiting when Kenshiro returned "So, you finally show yourself. Are you prepared to die, or have you just given up?"

Kenshiro gripped his Shikai and smirked "Sorry to disappoint, but neither. I have my friends and loved ones waiting for me after this fight, which is why I can't and won't give up!" he charged in and slashed his blade with Kenpachi's ' _Wait for me Kagome, Ichigo, everyone! I'll beat this guy, and I swear I'll save all of you!'_ he slashed Kenpachi across the chest, actually wounding him this time "Hate to disappoint, but I have no intention of dying yet. If I die, everyone I care about will have fought as hard as they did for nothing. _I can cut him, I know I can defeat him!'_

Kenpachi smirked "What's this? You can do it if you try! Don't let your guard down yet, stay sharpened like that. This is where the fun begins. Isn't that right, Kenshiro Kamikaze?" he unleashed his Reiatsu.

Yachiru could tell that he was happy.

Kenpachi charged at Kenshiro and brought down his sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unohana, the captain of squad 4, confirmed Aizen's death to squad 7 Komamura, and squad 9 captain Tosen.

She investigated every possibility, but it only further confirmed it.

After the Ryoka were dealt with, a new captain of squad 5 would be selected by Central 46 and the Squad leaders.

Unohana then requested both Tosen and Komamura return to command their squads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro used his Shikai to counter Kenpachi's Zanpakuto.

That is, until Kenpachi grabbed Kenshiro's blade and attempted to stab him.

Kenshiro barely ducked under the blade and kicked himself free, only to find that he couldn't see Kenpachi.

Hearing bells, he blocked above him just in time.

Kenpachi smirked "That's good, good reaction! Your concentration is improving, unlike earlier you can actually hear my bells ringing! I wear the bells and my eye patch just so I can get greater enjoyment out of my battles, there's no reason for me to wear them if you don't take advantage of them."

"Dammit I'm no fool, and why don't you release your Zanpakuto either?!" Kenshiro snarled "Do you get it? My sword can cut you now, if you let your guard down and-"

"My Zanpakuto doesn't have a name, my sword is out in the open. It has never had a sealed form, this is the true form of my Zanpakuto."

"Is that right? Well enough of this, let's both go all out." he held out his Shikai in front of him and spread two fingers across the blade " **Bankai!"** and he exploded in a massive shroud of Reiatsu.

When the shroud subsided, it revealed Kenshiro, his Ryuuga now having black dragon scales on the blade instead of green " **Shinsei Ryuuga."**

Kenpachi stared at him ' _This Reiatsu… He really has achieved Bankai. And his wounds, they stopped bleeding!'_

Instantly, Kenshiro blitzed forward several times faster than before and cut Kenpachi's shoulder, then began pushing him back and wounding his other shoulder.

Kenpachi quickly stopped himself, panting heavily.

Kenshiro held up his Bankai "Sorry, but I don't have time to screw around, so I'm gonna end this quick."

Kenpachi chuckled "End it quick? Can't allow that, not after it's gotten so much fun!" his Reiatsu exploded and he burst forward, despite being cut across the face by Kenshiro's Bankai, and cut Kenshiro's cheek, pushing him back "I love it!" their blades clashed "I want to have more fun with you!"

They repeatedly clashed their blades, with Kenshiro repeatedly wounding Kenpachi with his Bankai.

Kenpachi was suddenly engulfed in Reiatsu, and Kenshiro charged at him, clashing their blades once again ' _Dammit, I'm the one charging! Hell I'm using Bankai against pure Reiatsu, so why the hell won't he go down?!'_ he broke away "Okay, I know for a fact that something's wrong with you! I'm using my Bankai at its maximum and you still won't go down! You love fighting and you wanna die doing what you love, I get that, but why do you wanna die fighting?!"

"Why? WHY!? Something's wrong with me?! Something's wrong with YOU! You're so strong, why don't you love fighting?! Enjoy it, relish in the death and pain! Isn't that the price we pay?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Ikkaku was recovering, when the door opened "What's going on?"

Ikkaku looked and saw Yumichika with an afro, then burst out laughing "W-Who are you?! Yumichika?!"

It turned out that the afro was a result of Ganju's last attack from before.

"Was it the explosion?! The fireworks made it like that?"

"Don't laugh!" Yumichika barked "Fine, I'll put this on!" he put on a wig, then felt the Reiatsu from the battle "What?"

"I was just thinking that the Captain seems to be having fun."

"You're right, who's his opponent? His strength is amazing."

"It's Kenshiro, he really is stronger than what he revealed from the time we fought. He wasn't lying either, he really _does_ have a Bankai."

"Maybe Captain is on the defensive? This is bad, even the Captain might…"

"Fool, no way he'd lose!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro began using his Bankai to push Kenpachi back, but no matter how much Kenshiro wounded him, he wouldn't go down.

Kenpachi laughed, despite his injuries "This is the ultimate, a draw! No, it's just slight but you're better. Since when, since when have I felt such elation?! I think, with you, I can fight with all my might!" he took off his eyepatch, and his Reiatsu exploded in a golden pillar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Ichigo was meditating, a messenger came up to Yachiru, who scared him off with her own little storm of Reiatsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi's Reiatsu kept growing.

Kenshiro was shocked ' _What the f*ck?! The moment he took off that eyepatch, his Reiatsu exploded!_ Well that's dirty, having another trick after fighting for so long. What're you hiding in that right eye?"

Kenpachi snorted "Hiding? In my right eye? As if I'd stoop to such a low trick. I asked Department of Research & Development to make this, a monster that consumes Spiritual Energy. I'm gonna pump it all out, all this spiritual energy…" he swung his sword, cutting a skyscraper in half with a mere swing "... in order to kill you, that's all it is."

Kenshiro calmly focused his energy "You see Kenpachi, during my training to achieve Bankai, I also acquired a little something extra for the road. When I swing my sword, all of my Reiatsu is absorbed by my Zanpakuto, then released in a blast of high density, amplifying its swing immensely. To be honest, I can combine with various elements, some of which I can combine together to make the attacks more powerful. The name of that attack is **Ryuuga Shinsho,** the truth piercer of the fang of the dragon. Now come Kenpachi Zaraki, this will be the end of our battle!" and he began charging his Reiatsu.

Kenpachi grinned "After all this time, your Reiatsu still increases? This is fun!"

"Of course, I'm borrowing Ryuuga's power and fighting alongside him. As long as I have Ryuuga by my side, I'll never lost to someone like you, one who only fights alone!"

"Ryuuga? As in the Ryuuga is the name of your Zanpakuto? Borrowing the power of the Ryuuga as your Zanpakuto, making it your own, fighting alongside it… Nonsense! Zanpakuto are mere tools for fighting, that's the line of a weakling who has no confidence in his own strength, so he "borrows" the power of the Zanpakuto! And that, Kenshiro, is not my line!"

"You're wrong Kenpachi, the warrior and the Zanpakuto are one in the same! They are a team, an extension of one another! I'll finish this in one blow Kenpachi, I'll show you just how strong I am thanks to the power of my Zanpakuto! **Ryuga Shinshou!"** and he charged at Kenpachi, firing the blast while in motion, resulting in a massive blast of Reiatsu that leveled a large portion of the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yachiru had to hide behind Ichigo to protect herself from the shockwave.

Ichigo finally finished meditating "So, how's the fight going?"

Yachiru pointed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both of them were covered in wounds.

"Sorry… everyone… Forgive me… Kagome…" Kenshiro collapsed first after being impaled by Kenpachi's Zanpakuto.

Kenpachi grinned as his blade snapped in two "What're you talking about? You won, you idiot…" then he collapsed too.

Yachiru came onto the scene and looked at both of them, then bowed to Kenshiro "Thank you, Ken-chan had fun fighting thanks to you. It's been a long time since I saw Ken-chan having so much fun!" then she bowed to Ichigo "Thank you for keeping me company Ichi, please make sure he doesn't die, and see if he can play with Ken-chan again, will you?" then she grabbed Kenpachi and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ganju and Hanataro were closer to the Seireitei.

"The sounds have stopped." Hanataro noted "Are Ichigo-san and Kenshiro-san alright?"

"We've come this far, we have no choice but to believe in them." Ganju told him.

"That's true, but…"

"This is no time to get distracted, it's our turn now." he grabbed a rope from his bag "We're going to jump across, are you ready Hana?"

"Yes."

"Here we go!"

"I'm counting on you!"

Ganju started swinging it, but the grapple came off and landed beside Hanataro.

"That was dangerous!"

Ganju grinned sheepishly "Sorry…" so he got to work tying the rope back together "There now… That should do it, it should be fine now."

"Ganju-san, you tired up my arms too." Hanataro pointed out.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's no big deal, Hana you can just fly with it!" he started swinging Hanataro against his will and threw him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro lay in a pit.

Ichigo put him on his back "I've got you buddy."

"Sorry boys, I'm a little late." a certain black cat made herself known.

"Try very late Yoruichi-san, Kenshiro's a mess."

"I can see that, but you couldn't have expected less with Kenpachi Zaraki as his foe. Taking him out in the process was quite an achievement, even with Bankai. But I must say, he fought well. And you didn't do too shabby either Ichigo, managing to take out a Lieutenant. You both endured well, I am impressed. Don't worry, I won't allow Kenshiro to die. Let's go, I'll show you where we can hide out for the time being."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guards at the Senzaikyu was relieved when the Reiatsu from Kenshiro's battle with Zaraki finally died down.

That is, until Ganju and Hanataro took care of them.

Ganju looked at the entrance to the Senzaikyu "So the entrance is the shutter type. Now the question is, how do we open it?"

Hanataro knelt down and took something out of his robe "Don't worry about it."

"What do you have this time?"

"I borrowed a spare key from the underground water channel storage room last night."

"H-Hey, is it okay for you to do that?"

"Probably not, but I thought about it last night. Ichigo-san and Kenshiro-san are getting all battered up fighting, while all I do is keep running away. It looks pretty bad, I thought. I want to save Rukia-san too, so I decided I'd do all I could toward that end, even if it means I will be punished later. Of course, stealing a key is about all I can do. That's why I'm no good."

"No, I'd say it's enough. What you've done…" he looked inside as the door opened "Man I tell you, everybody's desperate to save this person. This Rukia must be quite a cutie."

"Well, it's not that."

"You don't have to get embarrassed, let's see what she really looks like. Hey, Rukia-chan!" he couldn't have been more shocked when he saw her face.

"Who are you?" asked Rukia "Comrades of Ichigo and Kenshiro?"

"It's me Rukia-san!" Hanataro popped out from behind Ganju like a gopher out of a hole "I'm so glad, you're alright aren't you?"

"You're… Hanataro! Why are you here?"

Hanataro grasped her hand in his "We can talk later, let's hurry and get away from here Ganju-san."

Ganju was frozen, his eyes locked on her.

"What's wrong, Ganju-san?"

Rukia looked at Ganju "The pattern on his clothes, the unraveling eddy from heaven… Are you a member of the Shiba clan?"

"Oh, do you two know each other?" asked Hanataro, completely oblivious.

Ganju smirked wickedly "Yeah, I know her. As if I could forget that face… She's the Soul Reaper who killed my brother!"

"W-What are you saying Ganju-san? Rukia-san wouldn't…"

"My brother's wounds were from a sword, his neck was slashed and he'd been stabbed in the chest. If he'd fought with a Hollow, why did he die of sword wounds?! And at that time, she told me that she had killed him!"

"Ganju-san, that can't be true!"

"It's alright Hanataro." Rukia called him off "He's correct. A member of the Shiba clan, no doubt it was your elder brother. Kaien Shiba… was killed by me."

Instantly, Ganju grabbed her by the robe.

"Do as you wish, I will have no complaints if I die by your hand."

"What?!"

Hanataro grabbed Ganju by the arm "Please stop Ganju-san, we didn't come here for that did we?! Didn't we come here to save her?! Please Ganju-san, didn't Ichigo-san and Kenshiro-san entrust us with their determination?!"

"Shut up, will you?!"

Then a terrifying Reiatsu hit them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, the captain of the 13th division, Jushiro Ukitake, who'd been sick and out of commission for most of the Ryoka invasion, was informed of Aizen's assassination by his co-3rd seats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya made his way across the bridge to the Senzaikyu.

After arguing with Ganju over it, Hanataro decided to stay behind and hold off Byakuya.

Ganju stared at Hanataro like he was crazy "What're you talking about?"

"I think I understand how you feel, no one would give his life to save the enemy." said Hanataro.

"That's got nothing to do with it! You felt the Reiatsu, didn't you? No way we can handle this."

"I know that too, but still, I came this far because I wanted to save Rukia-san. I can't just leave without doing anything!" he bowed to Ganju "Thank you for everything you've done, I'll be on my way." he went outside to face Byakuya, despite Rukia's protests.

Much to his own ire, Ganju roared and charged in front of Hanataro "Stay here." he grabbed Hanataro and threw him back towards Rukia, then turned to face Byakuya ' _Sorry brother, avenging you will have to wait. If you're gonna blame anyone, blame nee-chan for not raising me to be a coward who would run out on his friends!_ Here I come young 'un, I'm your opponent!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro finally regained consciousness ' _Oh yeah, I fought that Reiatsu tank and blacked out after using Bankai. F*ck. Where the hell am I?'_

"Looks like you're finally awake."

Kenshiro looked to see who was beside him "Yoruichi-san, Ichigo. I see, so you saved me. Thanks."

"You should thank your own life force to have survived those serious wounds." Yoruichi pointed out."

Then he suddenly sat up, then clutched his chest in pain.

"Don't move you fool, don't you know how badly you're hurt!" Yoruichi barked.

"But Kagome and the others are in danger, we've gotta save them!"

Ichigo pinned Kenshiro to the ground by sitting on him "Cool it will you? They're fine, all of them. Chad was lucky to have fought who he did, he was injured but he's alive. The 3rd seat of that squad-"

"Is actually an old friend of mine I knew when he was alive, he told me that he's taking Kagome to the Senzaikyu."

"I see. Anyway, Inoue and Ishida were able to get away from the enemy with nary a scratch."

"I see."

"Stay put in this barrier for awhile. After all, half of your innards were crushed, and Ichigo here took a pounding from that Reiatsu. If that mask wasn't covering his chest in that fight with Renji, he would've been sliced in half multiple times."

Ichigo blinked "I had that?!" he looked at the Hollow Mask Yoruichi was holding.

"I was surprised you were still carrying this thing around."

"Did I really have that thing on me during my fight?"

"What, you weren't carrying it?"

"No, actually… I had a feeling this thing saved me during that fight, so I wanted to keep it as a good-luck charm. Hanataro actually found that thing while he was healing me and threw it in the underground aqueduct. Oh, Hanataro is in squad 4. He's the enemy, but he's a good guy. He even healed the wounds I got from Renji. How come I have that thing though? I was so sure he threw it away."

Yoruichi snatched it "I'll keep that."

"Why? I finally got it back."

"Hand it over, no excuses!"

"Y-Yes sir, please take it."

"I doubt that it's possible, but we can't be too careful."

Then Kenshiro thought of something "Hey Ichigo, were you the one who carried me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I wanted to see if Yoruichi-san showed you the thing."

Yoruichi grinned "Should I?"

"Obviously."

"Alright then." and Yoruichi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, revealing her true form. Naked.

Ichigo was absolutely gobsmacked "A-A woman?!"

Yoruichi smirked "I see you're pretty shocked, can't blame you. You probably thought I was a man."

"Yeah."

"No matter how many times I show my true form, it's always fun. Everybody gets shocked stupid."

"B-But ain't you a cat?!"

"Cats don't talk, use your head. Now then, enough surprises for now."

Kenshiro passed out from blood loss, and not from his wounds.

Ichigo's face went red, and he exploded "For f*ck's sake, will you put some clothes on?!"

Yoruichi reluctantly complied "Sorry sorry, I haven't worn clothes in awhile so I forgot. Still though, you're a lot more naive then you look. Is this the first time you've seen a woman naked?"

"Shut up!"

"Are you sure? If you don't look at a firm young female now, you might never see one again."

"F*ck off!"

"Look!" she flashed him.

"For crying out loud!"

"Are you alright? With all that screaming-"

"Shut up and put on some pants!"

Yoruichi reluctantly complied "Clothes are so uncomfortable."

Kenshiro looked at a gadget "So you used this thing to fly and bring us here?"

"That's right, there's not another like it even in the Soul Society. Awesome, isn't it?"

"But why do you have such a valuable object?" asked Ichigo "You change forms, heal wounds and possess a priceless object. Yoruichi-san, what exactly are you?"

"I am…"

Then there was the Reiatsu.

Ichigo recognized it "This Reiatsu, it's Byakuya Kuchiki."

"It's coming from the Senzaikyu." Yoruichi noted.

Ichigo was immediately on his feet "Ganju and Hanataro are up there, I've gotta save them!"

Kenshiro slowly sat up "I'm going too."

"What can you do in your condition?!"

"I've got Bankai, and you can't defeat Byakuya as you are now!"

"Maybe not, but I can still try!" he held up the object for flight, which wrapped around his arm and grew into a large wing "Fly!" and he burst out of the hideout.

Kenshiro activated his Shikai and took off two scales "At least I kept this effect." and he placed the on his shoulders, growing wings out of his back "Ichigo you bastard, wait for me!" and he flew after him.

Yoruichi couldn't have been more pissed "The fools!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya remained stoic as he eyed Ganju with disdain "I sensed a faint Reiatsu moving toward the Senzaikyu, so I wondered what powerful presence had slipped in, hiding his force, but it's only a tick."

Ganju panted.

Rukia tried to go after Ganju, but collapsed ' _My stay in the cell has weakened me, I can't move!'_

Ganju was feeling the effects of Byakuya's Reiatsu ' _He's damned powerful, just facing him makes me tingle. Measly tricks won't work against a superior power like his, it's now or never!'_ he charged at Byakuya "Take this! **Tears of Blood-!"**

Before he even realized, Byakuya was behind him "Begone, my sword is not for the purpose of killing vermin like you."

Ganju clutched his arm in pain and fell to one knee, but got back up none the less "Wait."

Byakuya turned to face him "It seems you did not understand me, I told you to be gone."

"Shut up, we wouldn't run in fear because of you, not Shiba men!"

Byakuya fully turned to him "I see, you're from the Shiba clan. Forgive me for easing up on you, I can't let you leave here alive." he drew his Zanpakuto.

Ganju blinked "What's he gonna do from so far away?"

"No Nii-sama!" Rukia pleaded.

Byakuya ignored her " **Scatter, Senbonzakura."** his Zanpakuto's blade scattered into cherry blossoms.

Ganju blinked "Wha- The blade vanished!"

"RUN!" Rukia screamed, but it was in vain.

In an instant, Ganju was sliced all over his body, bleeding heavily as he fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

Byakuya turned to face Hanataro.

Rukia stood in front of him "Please stop Nii-sama!"

Byakuya gathered all of the cherry blossoms back together.

That is, before Ukitake appeared and grabbed Byakuya by the wrist "My my, how dangerous. Why not leave it at that, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia couldn't have been more gobsmacked.

Ukitake saluted her "Yo Kuchiki, you look thinner. Are you okay?"

"What's the meaning of this, Ukitake?" Byakuya questioned.

"Hey now, you tell me. Unleashing your Zanpakuto in a place like this is a level one forbidden offense. Even if it's to repel Ryoka, what were you thinking?"

"Wartime exemption allows the use of Zanpakuto."

"Wartime exemption? Has the Ryoka infiltration become so serious? A Ryoka killed Aizen?" then they both felt two Reiatsu signatures "W-What Reiatsu are these? Clearly, the first one is of a captain's level, and the second one is even larger! But they're both unfamiliar to me!"

Rukia knew who it was "These Reiatsu… It's can't be!"

Sure enough, Ichigo flew onto the scene and landed in front of Rukia on the bridge. In style.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Kenshiro suddenly flew up past them "I ALSO BELIEVE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL THIS THING!"

Ichigo sighed "I told him that was a bad idea." he walked past Rukia without giving her so much as a glance "You okay Hanataro? Sorry I made you go on ahead, it was rough on you."

Hanataro shook his head "No, not at all. I'm fine."

Then he went over to her "Rukia, we're here to get you out of here." he saw her looking at him with watery eyes "What kind of look is that?! We came all this way to save you, you could at least try to look happy."

Rukia thought back to the last time they met "Fool, I told you not to come! I said I'd never forgive you if you did, you idiots are both cut up!"

Ichigo looked over to Ganju's wounded form, then at Byakuya "Yeah, you're right. So yell at us all you want later, after I defeat him!"

"I BELIEVE I CAN FALL!" Kenshiro then crashed down through the roof of the Senzaikyu, leaving the typical mushroom cloud from the impact.

Ichigo saw the look Rukia was giving him "What? After me and the others came this far, you're not making us leave are you?"

"But…"

"We're not leaving, so forget about it! Kenshiro and I came this far just to save you, it doesn't matter if you want to be executed! I'm saving you even if I have to drag you out, I'm ignoring all your opinions! Got that stupid?!"

"Wha…?! What's your problem?! You can't listen to the one you're saving?! Why kind of a tyrannical rescuer are you?!"

"Shut up, the rescued shouldn't complain! Just tremble like you're supposed to and say "Save me!""

""Save me"? I do not tremble!"

Ichigo infuriated her even further by making a face at her.

Rukia recomposed herself "You're still the same, aren't you?"

"And Kenshiro's still the romantic guy hopelessly in love, lucky as f*ck to have her return his feelings."

"You still don't listen to anything I say."

"What do you expect? All you do is worry about me, worry about yourself now for a change."

"Ichigo…"

"Don't worry, I won't die. Kenshiro and I have both gotten a lot stronger, and Kenshiro has Bankai."

"WHAT?!"

"And he used it to defeat Zaraki."

Rukia's jaw dropped through the bridge.

Ukitake stared at Ichigo "Byakuya, who is he?"

"He's not the one, he's not the man who flashed through your mind." Byakuya told him "He's nothing, just an ordinary Ryoka."

"Who defeated _your_ Lieutenant." Kenshiro appeared beside him.

Byakuya concealed his shock "Regardless, I will kill him and that will be the end of it, and this trifling fight will be over."

"You still have me to deal with." Kenshiro blitzed in front of him "I'm the one with the Zanpakuto of the dragon, and I mastered the Flash Step in under a month, and used the last week of training to create my own version of it I call the Flash Bullet. It's an advanced version that increases the movement speed and distance covered of the regular Flash Step."

Byakuya ignored him and advanced.

Ichigo advanced towards Byakuya "You sure are taking it slow, Rukia and I did all that talking but you never attacked."

"Who do you think I am? Are you saying I have to look for an opening to kill you? Don't talk so big, boy."

Ichigo felt slightly pressured by the Reiatsu, but quickly composed himself and drew his Shikai.

"Oh? You aren't perturbed by this Reiatsu, you seem to have improved a great deal."

"I've withstood Reiatsu from both Zaraki and Kenshiro, this is nothing."

"I don't know how you acquired the powers of a Soul Reaper again, you could have stayed peacefully in the human world but you came here to throw away the life so narrowly saved."

"I'm not throwing it away, I'm gonna defeat you and leave." he blitzed away with Flash Step.

Seeing his movements, Ichigo blocked the attack with his Shikai "I can see you, Byakuya Kuchiki." he clashed his blade with Byakuya's sending out a shockwave "How's that Kuchiki-san, surprised? I can read your movements!"

"Don't get swell-headed over a lucky blow, you fool."

"Wanna see if it was just luck?" he charged forward, but Byakuya dodged using Flash Step, and Ichigo blocked another strike.

Hanataro was stunned "Amazing, simply amazing! Ichigo-san is fighting Captain Kuchiki as his equal!"

"No." Kenshiro appeared beside him "Ichigo's already in his Shikai, while Byakuya-san hasn't even gotten started. Reading Byakuya-san's Flash Step is impressive, yes, but I know his power is far more than that, having fought him myself. For someone like him, the Flash Step is mere child's play. Ichigo's holding his own right now, but Byakuya-san isn't even using a fraction of his true power."

Ichigo broke away from the clash.

"I see, it seems you've improved more than I thought." Byakuya noted "You leave me no choice, before it goes to your head I'll show you the power gap that you could never bridge in a thousand years." he held out his Zanpakuto " **Scatter…"**

Then the blade was suddenly wrapped by another figure.

Byakuya barely concealed his shock "It can't be…"

Yoruichi stood "It's been a long time, Byakuya-boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While he was recovering in his cell, Renji was visited by the spirit of his Zanpakuto Zabimaru, who desired to fight against Ichigo's Zangetsu again, but Renji told him that Ichigo and his friends were no longer the enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya glared at the new arrival "Yoruichi Shihoin, former Commander of the Stealth Force & Captain of Squad One Punishment Force. I haven't seen you in awhile. You've been in hiding for over 100 years, I thought you were dead."

"Yoruichi-san." said Ichigo "You came to rescue me and Kenshiro, didn't you? I appreciate it, but sorry. Step aside, I've gotta defeat this guy."

Kenshiro sighed "Ichigo, sit."

WHAM!

And Ichigo was out cold.

Yoruichi picked up Ichigo and slung him over her shoulder.

"Tell me Yoruichi, what do you intend to do with him?" Ukitake questioned.

"Nothing you do will help, there's no escaping from here." Byakuya told her.

Yoruichi smirked "You talk like a big shot now, don't you Byakuya-boy? Have you ever once beaten me at tag?"

"Would you like to try me?"

They then proceeded to play a game of Flash Step tag, with Yoruichi always one step ahead.

This ended with Yoruichi sitting on Byakuya's extended arm "Did you think you could capture me with such a slow Flash Step?" she Flash Stepped onto the roof above "Three days, in three days I'll make this boy stronger than you. This fight is postponed until then, give chase if you wish. Flash Master Yoruichi won't be caught by the likes of you yet." and she blitzed away across the rooftops.

"They got away." Ukitake observed, then noticed Byakuya walking away "Where're you going Byakuya? Didn't you come to capture the Ryoka?"

"I've lost interest, do what you want now." and he left.

Ukitake sighed "Good grief, he's as willful as ever." then he saw Rukia collapsed ' _The tension drained out of her after Byakuya left, it's only natural.'_ he turned to Kenshiro "I never expected to meet the master of the Ryuuga, and as a Ryoka no less."

Kenshiro sighed "I've heard that you're one of the more reasonable captains compared to others, can I trust you to take care of the others?"

"Their efforts may have been clumsy, but you and the others were trying to save one of my subordinates. You have my word, I'll do what I can to help them."

"Thank you, now I'm gonna go before your 3rd seats arrive." and he blitzed off. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As this progressed, Orihime and Uryu tried a new method to get to Rukia, Orihime's idea.

Said-idea: Steal Soul Reaper clothes and posing as them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro, having masked himself to prevent being discovered, made his way across the Seireitei via Flash-Bullet, pondering the next move ' _I know that at my current level, I'm still not strong enough to defeat guys like Byakuya-san or Ukitake-san, even with my Bankai. If I can barely beat Zaraki with Bankai, how can I hope to stand up to the likes of them? From what I gather, every time a Soul Reaper uses Bankai, their Reiatsu increases a little bit, how much depending on how long the Bankai is in use. I guess if I fight someone strong enough-'_ his thoughts were rudely interrupted.

" **Shatter, Hiraikotsu!"**

" **Devour, Khazana!"**

Kenshiro blitzed to the side, avoiding a gigantic boomerang radiating Reiatsu "You've gotta be f*cking with me."

Then a female Soul Reaper appeared in front of him "I'll give you one warning Ryoka, come quietly or I _will_ use force."

Kenshiro smirked "You just keep thinking that you can hurt me, that's adorable."

"If I ever knew a conceited bastard-"

"It would be Inuyasha, right Sango-san?"

The female Soul Reaper, now identified as Sango, stared at him in disbelief "How do you know my name?"

Kenshiro removed his mask and sheathed his Zanpakuto "Recognize me now?"

Sango's jaw dropped even further "Kenshiro?! You're one of the Ryoka? Wait, is Kagome-chan here too?"

"Yeah, she's with Kyoraku's 3rd seat."

"Koga?"

"Yeah. Speaking of lecherous assholes, where's the monk?"

"I resent that Kenshiro." Miroku appeared in front of him.

"Good to see you too Miroku. So where's Shippo-kun?"

"We haven't seen him since we came to the Soul Society. Inuyasha-"

"Croaked on the night of the new moon and got reincarnated, I know. What about Sesshomaru-dono?"

"Haven't seen him."

"Too bad. So what rank are you guys?"

"I'm 3rd-seat of the 9th division, Sango is the lieutenant of the 2nd division."

"Nice."

"So is it true that you defeated Captain Zaraki?"

"And I have Bankai. I came here with my best friend from my hometown, three friends of his, Kagome and Yoruichi-san."

"As in the goddess of the Flash Step?"

"And the one who trained me to achieve Bankai."

"I see. But we still need answers Kenshiro: First of all, you and Kagome-sama still remember us?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

Sango shook her head "Most spirits that enter the Soul Society have no memories of their lives in the Human World and start their lives anew, a spirit actually retaining their memories is incredibly rare."

"Guys, I'm not dead and neither is Kagome."

"You're a Soul Reaper, a spirit being." Miroku pointed out "That classifies as dead."

"Soul Reaper, yes. Spirit being, yes. Dead, not by a long shot pervert. My body is back with Urahara-san in the world of the living. Like Sango-san guessed, I'm with the Ryoka."

Miroku's eyes widened "You're with the Ryoka? How? Why?"

"Like I said, my best friend, three of his friends, Kagome and Yoruichi-san. We came to the Soul Society to save Rukia Kuchiki from being executed."

"Kenshiro, what she did was a grave crime. She gave her powers to a human."

"She was too wounded to fight, gave them to my best friend so he could save his family and my powers awakened in reaction to his in order to save Kagome. How does that deserve an execution? How could you guys stand for it?"

"I'm not saying we agree with it, but those are the rules and we have to follow them."

Kenshiro's eyes pointed towards the ground "I see." he drew his Zanpakuto "I couldn't ask you to help me save Rukia, you've both worked too hard to reach the levels you're at now. But I will have to ask you not to get in my way."

They didn't move.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell Kagome that you're both okay." and he disappeared via Flash-Step.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

By nightfall, things were getting complicated, especially for Orihime and Uryu.

As they continued towards Rukia's location, they were stopped by Makizo Aramaki, a Soul Reaper from the 11th division.

Some members of the 12th division arrive to help, but Kurotsuchi detonated them, having made them into living bombs.

Orihime used her Santen Kesshun to shield herself and Uryu from the explosions, to which Kurotsuchi expresses his desire to experiment on Orihime.

After threatening Aramaki into taking Orihime away from the battle, Uryu began fighting Kurotsuchi, but was quickly disabled by his Zanpakuto when Kurotsuchi's Lieutenant Nemu used her body to hold Uryu down. This was when Mayuri revealed that he experimented on many other Quincy, including Uryu's Sensei and grandfather, Soken Ishida, and was responsible for his death.

Uryu used the Quincy technique Ransotengai to overcome the paralysis of Kurotsuchi's Shikai, but was ultimately outclassed.

With no other options, Uryu removed his Sanrei glove, releasing the limit on his powers, but at the cost of them shortly after. He then proceeded to completely overpower Kurotsuchi, even after the latter unleashed his Bankai, but Kurotsuchi escaped by transforming into a liquid.

Nemu then gave Uryu the antidote to Kurotsuchi's poison out of gratitude for sparing him, and Uryu continued on alone, severely weakened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu continued on until morning, when he was confronted by Tosen, who disabled him with his Shikai and had him incarcerated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Kenshiro had rendezvoused with Ichigo and Yoruichi, and was helping Ichigo with his Bankai training "To advance your Zanpakuto from Shikai to Bankai would probably take more than a decade of training, but with the training method I learned from Yoruichi-san, you'll be able to achieve Bankai in 3 days."

"You think so?" asked Ichigo.

"I did during that month of training and you're even stronger right now than I was then, so I don't see any reason why not." he pulled out a familiar looking tool "This is a spirit-transfer doll, a tool used by the Stealth Force that's specifically designed to draw out the Zanpakuto and manifest its true form."

"The Shikai must establish a dialogue and a harmony with the Zanpakuto, the manifestation and submission of the Zanpakuto is necessary for Bankai. In other words, instead of us entering our inner worlds, the manifestation refers to summoning the Zanpakuto into our world. It normally requires several years of training to do this, but you were able to defeat Renji Abarai, one of the stronger Lieutenants, and hold your own with Byakuya Kuchiki, even though neither of you were at full strength. So as unlikely as it might seem, it appears that you've actually reached manifestation or a comparable already. If you stab this with Zangetsu, it can forcibly bring it into the manifested state. In other words, we can bring the Zanpakuto into this world. However, the manifestation is limited to three days with this limit. During that time, you must defeat the manifested Zangetsu and force him into submission."

Before she could say anything else, Ichigo stabbed the doll "You don't have to go into what'll happen if I don't Kenshiro, I'll do it."

There was a flash, and Zangetsu appeared before him "Seems you have recovered quite a bit Ichigo."

Kenshiro walked up to Zangetsu "I already know you heard our conversation Zangetsu-san, I'll let you take it from here while I go take care of some business." and he blitzed away.

Knowing what to do, Zangetsu placed his hand on the ground and several large Zanpakuto appeared imbedded into the ground "Somewhere amongst these blades is the one that is the true me, the only one that can defeat me. The others are useless, if you wish to force me into submission, you'll have to find a way to locate it before I can kill you. Then, you must try to defeat me if you can."

Ichigo immediately grabbed the nearest blade, and they clashed, while Yoruichi observed the training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Chad and Uryu were hospitalized at the request of Kyoraku and Tosen, Hanataro was being scolded for his actions of helping the Ryoka by his captain Unohana, even though her Lieutenant Isane told him that acting true to his feelings made her a bit envious of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thinking back to his and Rukia's time together, Renji finally decided to go save Rukia, and broke out of his cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While feeling nothing but shame and disgust for himself for fighting with Hinamori, Izuru was freed from his cell by Gin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was thrown back.

"Stand up Ichigo." said Yoruichi "3 days, you don't have time to lie around feeling sorry for yourself. I'll tell you one more time, up on your feet Ichigo!"

Slowly, Ichigo got back on his feet and spat out some blood.

He didn't give up before, and he wouldn't start now. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aramaki couldn't have been more terrified "My, was I ever surprised! To think that Lieutenant Kusajishi would pick me up at that place! I, Makizo Aramaki, am moved beyond words!"

"Well, I didn't really care about you." Yachiru told him, having bought a lie about a weird ability Orihime has.

That was when Koga blitzed in with Kagome on his back "Hey Ikkaku, I need your help with something."

Yumichika was jaw-dropped "She's gorgeous."

"So Koga, is this Kenshiro's woman you told me about before?" asked Ikkaku.

"Yeah, and her name is Kagome."

"So Kagome-chan, do you think Kenshiro is still alive?"

Kagome gained a familiar fire in her eyes "He's alive, I'm sure of it."

Yumichika focused on Orihime "She's beautiful. So Orihime-chan, do you think the other guy, Ichigo I think, is alive?"

Orihime nodded "I want him to be alive. No, I'm sure he's alive!"

Kenpachi, covered in bandages, smirked "They're alive, both of them. I can tell, they're both alive and trying to get stronger. Interesting! I'll lend you a hand ladies, because if I stick with you then I get the feeling I'll see Kenshiro again!"

All of those in the room, save for Aramaki, agreed.

"Alright then, I'll leave this to you guys." and Koga disappeared via Flash-Step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu came to in a cell "Where is this? Am I alive? How?" then he saw a figure in front of him, completely covered in bandages and started struggling comically "Wh-What are you, who are you?! Are you a burglar, you jerk?!"

"Idiot, why would anyone try to steal from an injured man in prison?" he lifted up his bandages to reveal his face "It's me!"

"Ganju-kun?! You're alive, good! You didn't seem too strong, so I thought maybe-"

"That line, I'll throw it right back at you."

"Still, why did they treat our injuries? We're intruders and also their enemy, there shouldn't be any reason for the Soul Society to treat us."

"The situation has changed."

Uryu looked and saw Chad "Sado-kun."

"I overheard the guard talking and found out, apparently a Captain was assassinated within the Seireitei. The culprit is unknown, so we're the prime suspects in the case."

"We've been kept alive for their investigation."

Ganju sighed and looked at his cuffs "If only my Reiatsu wasn't sealed with these things, we could bust right out of here with my Seppa right away."

Uryu thought about removing his glove and losing his powers, and Soken's warning as he looked at the cuffs ' _No, even without this, my Reiatsu's already…'_

"Anyway." Ganju continued "Although we did survive, we're stuck in this prison with our Reiatsu sealed and it really sucks! However, one thing's for sure. As long as the enemy has no intention of killing us, the rest of the gang is sure to be alive as well!"

"Seeing that we're captured like this, we can assume that Inoue, who's not suited for combat, is probably detained somewhere as well. That leaves Higurashi, Kenshiro, Yoruichi-san and Ichigo. I will wait for Ichigo, he and the others will come here without fail. What we can do until then is heal our wounds and prepare for the next battle, let's wait for Ichigo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo had gone through several more blades.

"18." Zangetsu counted.

Ichigo found a blade that looked like his Shikai and drew it from the ground.

It was shattered "19." and Zangetsu slashed Kenshiro across the chest "As I've said, all these swords represent a piece of your heart. The purpose of this trial is to find the one piece among these that was forged just for combat alone. That one there was your heart's frailty for trying to depend on me. As long as you cannot even discern that, don't you dare mention the word Bankai!"

Ichigo looked around at all the blades ' _So all of these blades are really my weaknesses?'_

"Come on, move on to the next one." Zangetsu barked "You don't have the time to stand there idoling."

Ichigo grabbed the next one "I know, now let's do this!" and he charged in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her cell, Hinamori stowed away the letter written by Aizen.

She knew what she had to do.

She then used his Shikai to incapacitate the guard and escape her cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the barracks of the 10th division, Rangiku woke up after dreaming about her first encounter with Gin.

"You awake Matsumoto?" asked Toshiro.

Rangiku blinked "Captain, what're you doing in my room?"

"The office isn't your room Matsumoto, take over if you're awake. I'm beat."

"That's because you went and took all the paperwork for Squad 5's takeover."

"Quiet, you finish up."

Rangiku looked surprised by the amount of paperwork "Is this all? There was so much more…"

"I said quiet."

"I've been asleep a long time, haven't I?"

"Never mind, your classmate is fighting with your junior, it must be rough on you."

"My classmate, huh? Captain, do you really suspect Gin- Captain Ichimaru was the one who-"

Toshiro said nothing.

"Excuse me sir!" a voice interrupted from outside "I am Kokichiro Takezoe, Squad 10, 7th seat! Are Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto here?"

"What is it? Come in." said Toshiro.

Kokichciro entered "Pardon me. Reporting, an urgent message from the guard stations. Lieutenant Abarai, Lieutenant Hinamori, and Lieutenant Kira have vanished from their cells!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro and Rangiku immediately went to the cells.

"Please forgive me sir!" the guard pleaded "When Lieutenant Hinamori called and I turned around, I saw a blinding white light and I awoke in this state… I have no excuse for it sir!"

"Hakufuku." Toshiro muttered.

"Hakufuku?"

"Hinamori is a master of the Kido, if we truly wished to restrain her then we should've sealed her Reiatsu, but that wasn't done because no one expected her to go this far."

"It's not like she was under a death sentence." Rangiku pointed out "Why…?"

"There's only one reason. Matsumoto."

"Yes?"

"Go back without me, I'm going to save Hinamori!" and he leapt through the massive hole in the wall ' _Hinamori, don't do anything rash!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was sent skidding back.

Yoruichi observed him ' _He now maintains his stance, even when his sword breaks. Hurry Ichigo, the deadline is near!'_

"51." Zangetsu counted.

Ichigo grabbed another sword from the ground "This time for sure!" he charged at Zangetsu and blocked a strike, then stabbed at Zangetsu, destroying a boulder behind him.

Zangetsu dodged the strike by going upward, then shattered the blade and punched Ichigo in the face "Keep your eyes on the enemy, that's 52."

Ichigo got up and wiped the blood from his lip "Dammit, I almost had him!"

Yoruichi analyzed the situation ' _At the exact moment of impact, Kenshiro adjusted to the enemy's speed and was able to deflect his blade. Then without missing a beat, he instantaneously countered with his own attack. It's obvious that he no longer relies solely on the power of Zangetsu, he's absorbing it with amazing speed at an incredibly level.'_

Ichigo retreated from another clash "Dammit, not yet! _I've gotta… I've gotta save Rukia!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she hid from the patrol units, Hinamori thought about the content of Aizen's letter ' _Captain Aizen…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Zangetsu's blades clashed several more times, resulting in each of them being thrown backwards.

' _He's been fighting with that one sword for over 5 minutes now.'_ Yoruichi noted ' _But still everything must come to an end.'_

Sure enough, right as Ichigo charged, Zangetsu disappeared, and the spirit-transfer doll fell to the ground.

Ichigo blinked "Huh?"

"Lay down your sword Ichigo, the first day is over." Yoruichi told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro came across Izuru's cell "This is…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Kenshiro was in the middle of an intense battle with an old rival.

" **Bankai! Shinsei Ryuuga! Ryuuga Shinshou!"**

" **Bankai! Raiso Goraishi! Ookami no Arashi!"**

The Dragon Fang and the Lightning Claw clashed, resulting in a massive shockwave of Reiatsu.

In the end, Koga was on the ground in a pool of blood, and Kenshiro stood victorious, but with serious wounds "Well Koga, looks like I finally won. Now I've got some business to take care of." and he disappeared via Flash-Bullet, right before the medical squad arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin made his way with Izuru.

"So you're together, as I suspected." it was Toshiro "Just as I thought, only Kira's cell was unlocked from the outside. If you wanted it to be a secret, weren't you a little careless, Ichimaru?"

Gin gave his classic grin "Well that's a funny thing to say, I did it on purpose so you'd know."

"It's a good thing I got here before Hinamori." he gripped his Zanpakuto "Before she gets here, I'll kill you!"

That was when Hinamori showed up.

Toshiro was stunned "Hinamori!"

"At last, I've found you. So you were here." she turned to face Gin.

"No Hinamori, you're no match for him! I'll handle this, stay back!"

Then she held her Zanpakuto to Toshiro's throat.

"Hinamori…?"

"To avenge… Captain Aizen!" she began tearing up "Why did you kill the Captain?!"

Toshiro was speechless.

"I know everything, from this letter left by the captain. _Hinamori-kun, the true purpose for this execution is not to kill Rukia Kuchiki. This execution was contrived in order to steal a certain object. Its true objective is… The Sokyoku. The Sokyoku seal is broken only for an execution, in its blade lies the destructive power of a million Zanpakuto. It also possesses the defensive ability to block equally powerful Zanpakuto as well. Moreover, when a Soul Reaper is crucified and stabbed with the Sokyoku, its power grows dozens of times over. The one who plotted this execution plans to use this power to destroy not only the Seireitei, but the Soul Society itself._ And the name of this vile person is… Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Toshiro froze.

"The letter goes on to say _I've called him out to the Sacred Eastern Wall tonight, I must stop his plan somehow. I'm resolved to fight him if he won't desist, but if I should die… Hinamori-kun, won't you carry out my wishes and avenge me? This is my final request, not as the captain of squad 5, but as a man. I ask this of you."_

"Hinamori…"

With a furious scream, Hinamori brought down her Zanpakuto.

"You fool, think carefully!" Toshiro barked "If he dies, he wants you to fight instead?! Do you think Aizen would say that?! The Aizen I know was never stupid enough to face unbeatable odds alone, and he was no coward that makes his men bail him out either!"

"But… But that's what the letter said, in Captain Aizen's handwriting! I didn't want to believe it either, but that's what Captain Aizen said!" and she charged.

Toshiro dodged every strike.

Hinamori was a wreck "I… I… I don't know what to do anymore, Shiro-chan…"

"Hinamori…"

With a scream, she brought her blade down again.

' _Dammit, she's too upset to think rationally!'_ Toshiro thought ' _But Aizen would never write a letter like that, somebody must've forged it so that Hinamori and I would kill each other!'_ he saw Gin smiling wickedly "I see, this too? Was this all your doing too Ichimaru?!" he charged at Ichimaru, but found Hinamori in his way.

That is, until a masked figure knocked her out by hitting a pressure point on her neck, and gently lowered her to the ground "Go Captain Hitsugaya, do what you have to do."

Gin smiled "Oh my, that was cruel. The girl was hurt and so desperate, why hit her so hard?"

"Ichimaru, what are you after? I'll never forget what you said back then. So Aizen wasn't enough for you, you even had to hurt Hinamori this bad, to make her grip her sword so hard that her hands bled!" Toshiro snarled.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

Reiatsu began radiating from Toshiro's body "I told you that if you ever made Hinamori bleed, I'd kill you!"

"That will never do." Gin gripped his Zanpakuto "Draw your sword in a place like this and I'll be forced to stop you. Stay back Izuru, you don't want to die yet do you?"

Toshiro scoffed "Don't be stupid, it's not enough just to stay back. Get lost Kira, out of my sight and even farther. If you're within 10 miles of me, I can't guarantee I won't kill you by mistake." he then blitzed forward and brought down his Zanpakuto.

Gin dodged the blow, along with several others, then blocked multiple blows using his Zanpakuto, and went on the offensive.

Toshiro forced Gin's sword to the ground and slashed, taking a few strands of hair off.

Gin quickly rebounded and broke away "As expected of Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of squad 10, a child prodigy of the sort that comes along only once every few centuries. How very dangerous…"

Toshiro flared his Reiatsu even higher.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

Izuru stared in awe ' _Incredible, what an amazing Reiatsu! At this rate…'_

"Here I come!" Toshiro charged at Gin and their blades met, taking part of the arm off of Gin's robe, before Toshiro went on the offensive again.

Gin then went on the offensive, giving Toshiro a hard time "Well Squad 10 Captain, how do you like being cornered?" his blade was wrapped and caught in a chain, but he freed it "I see, I shouldn't have underestimated you Toshiro Hitsugaya, or I'll end up regretting it afterwards."

"No, not so fast… Because your true regret begins now! You pushed me to it, regret this in full!"

With a burst of Reiatsu, Toshiro leapt into the air " **Reign over the Frosted Sky, Hyorinmaru!"** he unleashed a massive ice dragon from his Zanpakuto."

The Masked Figure whistled ' _Unleashing Hyorinmaru already, he must be pissed. A massive ice dragon made of Reiatsu, capable of manipulating even the weather. I haven't seen this since my final test during my training with him.'_

Toshiro gave the command, and Hyorinmaru charged downward towards Gin.

Izuru barely escaped, but was still soaked and ended up being frozen and slammed towards the ground.

Gin used his Zanpakuto to withstand the attack, but found his hand still frozen.

Toshiro blitzed beside him "It's over Ichimaru."

" **Pierce his flesh, Shinsou!"** Gin unleashed his Shikai, piercing through his robe.

Toshiro barely avoided the blade.

"You sure you wanna dodge this? She'll die, that girl."

"Hinamori!"

Then the Masked Figure blitzed in front of her and blocked the blade with his Zanpakuto.

Rangiku appeared beside him "Forgive me sir, I was returning to my quarters as ordered, but I sensed Hyorinmaru's Reiatsu and came back. Please sheathe your sword Captain Ichimaru, if you do not then I shall engage you from here."

Gin smiled in his creepy way, then turned to leave and turned to Toshiro "Instead of coming after me, look after the Lieutenant of Squad 5." and he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro, with the Masked Figure and Rangiku, looked at the unconscious Hinamori in the infirmary "If you hadn't come, Hinamori would be dead. Thank you… Kenshiro."

The figure took his mask off, revealing Kenshiro "Why wouldn't I help my sensei?"

"I told you stop calling me that after you passed my final test."

"It doesn't change the fact that my ability to wield dual-elemental attacks is because of you."

Rangiku thought about Gin ' _He always disappears without telling me he's going, a bad habit. That still hasn't changed. Gin, where are you trying to go?'_

"That letter of Aizen's…" Toshiro's voice snapped her out of his thoughts "How much of it was forged?"

"Well Hinamori following him like a lost puppy doesn't help." Kenshiro pointed out "Sorry to be so blunt Toshiro-sensei, but that's how it is."

"Don't remind me. The power of the Sokyoku is going to be released at Rukia Kuchiki's execution, the plot to use that power to destroy the Soul Society, was that part of it true?"

"Well the only thing I could think of with that kind of power is the Shikon Jewel, but Kagome and I extinguished it a long time ago."

"If it is true, if that's what Ichimaru is after, then you know what we have to do, right?"

"I do."

Then Rangiku noticed something "Hell Butterfly?"

"What's the message?" asked Toshiro.

"Reporting to the Captains and Lieutenants, a change has been made concerning the execution date for prisoner Rukia Kuchiki. The execution will take place 29 hours from now. This ruling is final, there will be no further changes. That is all." she saw Toshiro walked away "Captain!"

"The execution and the release of Sokyoku's power, if that's Ichimaru's aim then I can't let this execution proceed. Come with me Matsumoto, we're going to stop the execution. Kenshiro, go tell your friends."

Kenshiro nodded and disappeared via Flash-Bullet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and preparations were being made for Rukia's execution.

Ichigo continued his Bankai training with Zangetsu in the middle of an intense spar.

Yoruichi observed ' _He seems to be making steady progress, but what's this sense of unease I'm feeling? Something, I sense something ominous approaching.'_

Then something crashed down into the training area "I was wondering what you were doing, holed up in here. That's your Zanpakuto's true form? Secretly training for Bankai? That looks like fun, let me train too."

Ichigo blinked "Renji?"

"What're you doing here? That's the look you're giving me. Hell, no special reason. We're outta time, so I just wanted someplace where I could concentrate on training."

"Out of time? What do you mean?"

"Well okay, I guess I'll tell you. They changed Rukia's time of execution."

"What?!"

"The new time is noon tomorrow, I hate to admit it but my powers now ain't good enough to save Rukia, which is why I came here. Don't worry, I ain't gonna mess with your training. I've already mastered manifesting it, only a little more until Bankai." he started wrapping Reiatsu around Zabimaru, summoning its spirit "I'm just gonna do my own thing."

Yoruichi was horrified "Tomorrow? But he'll never reach Bankai by then."

Ichigo's blade shattered "Don't tell me you're gonna give up now Yoruichi-san, weren't you the one who started me on this training? You shouldn't be the first one to give up."

"But Ichigo, if you can't reach Bankai by tomorrow…"

"I told you not to talk about "can't." If tomorrow is the deadline, then we'll just have to finish it today."

Yoruichi could feel it ' _His Reiatsu…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she stayed in the Senzaikyu, Rukia decided to ask that Ichigo, Kenshiro and the others be allowed to return to the World of the Living.

She reminisced about her time in the 13th division. Since she was able to get into the Gotei 13 due to being from the Kuchiki clan, she was disliked by other members of her division, but formed a deep friendship with the Lieutenant, Kaien Shiba. One night, however, a Hollow merged with Kaien and attempted to kill Rukia, but Kaien briefly regained control and impaled himself on Rukia's Zanpakuto.

Convinced that she was a coward who killed Kaien, Rukia believed that she should be executed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

Rukia was being led out of the Senzaikyu across the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Soul Reapers were on guard duty.

The first one groaned "I'm tired, I drank too much… Damn."

The second one scoffed "Idiot, it's not the sake's fault is it? It's all those cigarettes you smoke?"

"Shut up, don't try to pick a fight with me just because you lost yesterday old man! You want me to kill you?"

"What?! Bring it on, draw your sword! I'll sweep you up before I sweep the streets!"

"Sweep me up? Who the hell talks like that anymore?! Die old man- huh?"

Then they both saw Kenpachi coming towards them "Good morning Captain Zaraki!"

Kenpachi paid them no mind and passed them, carrying Orihime and Yachiru on his back, with Ikkaku, Aramaki and Yumichika following, with Ikkaku carrying Kagome on his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So which way now woman?" asked Kenpachi.

Orihime paused "Probably…"

Yachiru bashed her in the head "It's this way!"

"What was that for Yachiru-chan?"

Yachiru pointed "You think it's this way too, right Ken-chan?"

"Maybe you should leave it up to Orihime-chan or Kagome-chan." Ikkaku suggested "The Lieutenant's probing ability is a pretty good match to Captain's."

"Shut up you pinball!" she spat on his head.

Ikkaku prepared to draw his Zanpakuto.

"Come on, keep your cool." Yumichika warned "Anyway, you were kind of asking for that one."

"Oh whatever, I'm just going to go with my own instincts." Kenpachi decided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Uryu, Chad and Ganju were getting on each other's nerves, the rescue party of Kagome and the others dropped in. Literally, they dropped through the roof.

They were each given outfits that allowed them to pose as Soul Reapers, and they set off for the execution grounds.

Their goal: Stop Rukia's execution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were quiet in the Kuchiki household.

"Byakuya-sama." said a servant "It is time, please get ready to leave for the Sokyoku."

"Alright…" he closed the doors in front of him, but looked at a picture ' _I'm off, Hisana…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, 7th division captain Komamura was having his own doubts about the execution, which was why his Lieutenant, Iba, had been trying to buy some time so he could think it through until he was convinced.

He didn't have any doubts, for his loyalty and dedication to Yamamoto were absolute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they made their way, Kenpachi's squad was confronted by the Captains and Lieutenants of the 7th and 9th divisions.

Kenpachi was planning to fight them all by himself, but it ended with him fighting Tosen and Komamura, Ikkaku fighting Iba, and Yumichika fighting against the 9th Lieutenant Hisagi.

Kagome and the others continued on to get to Ichigo and Kenshiro.

During this, Yachiru gave them all nicknames. Orihime was Jiggles, Chad was Muscles, Uryu was Pencil, Ganju was Monkey, and Kagome was Kag-chan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji sheathed his Zanpakuto "Well, I guess I'll be going."

"Good luck." was all Ichigo said.

Renji stopped by Yoruichi as he made his way out "Yoruichi-san, will he really be alright?"

Kenshiro smirked "I think he'll be just fine, just go kick some ass."

"Let's go Ichigo, one more time." said Zangetsu "Let me make this clear, just because the time is drawing near I have no intention of going easy on you."

Ichigo smirked "Of course not, I don't intend to let you do that either!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Renji had torn through several Soul Reapers on his way to save Rukia, but then felt a familiar Reiatsu that he dreaded ' _This Reiatsu…'_ he looked up, and sure enough, Byakuya was above him "Captain Kuchiki…"

"Where are you going Renji?" Byakuya questioned.

Renji stood his ground "I'm going… to save Rukia."

"No."

"I'm going!"

No reaction.

"You refuse to let me pass no matter what?"

"I don't intend to repeat myself." he disappeared.

Renji could tell where he was and blocked a strike with his Zanpakuto.

Byakuya leapt away.

"Senka." Renji noted "A special Flash Step with a spin, where you get behind your opponent to destroy his Soul Chain and Soul Sleep at the same time. I've seen it countless times, it's your favorite move. I knew your moves logically, but now my body is fast enough to counter you at least. Captain Kuchiki, you can no longer kill me with that sword!"

"You talk a lot. What makes you so confident? You think you countered my sword with that level of skill?" he held up his Zanpakuto " **Scatter-"**

Renji cut him off by releasing his Shikai "I told you, you can't kill me with that sword anymore." he retracted the blade "It's not just since I became your Lieutenant, long before I even joined the Gotei 13, the one I wanted to surpass was always you Captain Kuchiki!"

"You released your Zanpakuto without calling its name, does this mean that you…?"

"I will surpass you, Captain Kuchiki." his Zanpakuto began radiating Reiatsu " **Bankai!"** the area was engulfed in his Reiatsu, as his Zanpakuto transformed into a large snake creature " **Hihio Zabimaru."**

"You… when did you achieve Bankai?"

"Of course you wouldn't have noticed, not someone like you who never pays attention to anybody below him. I'll say it again, I'm going to save Rukia!"

"I said I wouldn't repeat myself."

"If you won't let me pass…" his Bankai began extending "I'll defeat you and then go!"

"Impossible, you won't be able to make me fall on even one knee."

Renji's Bankai lunged repeatedly, destroying a large amount of the surrounding area and eventually nearly catching Byakuya in its jaws as they surged towards the ground.

"I see, its Reiatsu is at the level of Bankai for sure. However, it isn't enough. **Scatter, Senbonzakura."** and he unleashed his Shikai.

But then Renji reconnected all of the joints "Senbonzakura, a thousand blades each too small for the eye to see. When the blades fly, they turn and reflect the sunlight and resembling a thousand flower petals falling. I know it. Unfortunately for you my sword's joints are connected by my Reiatsu, your blades can't cut through them. Just now, I purposely disconnected the joints in order to counter all of your thousand blades."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly.

"Why're you so surprised? I'm just telling you, I can see your sword!" Renji's Bankai burst from the ground.

Byakuya leapt out of the way and landed on one knee.

"I got you down on your knee. I will defeat you, let's bring down the curtain on our battle Byakuya Kuchiki!"

Byakuya got to both feet "Bring down the curtain? Very well, then I shall bring down the curtain with my sword."

"What?! The sword that ends this will be mine!" his Bankai lunged.

" **Hado 33: Sokatsui!"** he unleashed a blast of Reiatsu.

Renji used his Bankai to protect himself ' _He discarded the incantation, he can do this much damage with a mid-level Kido without Spirit Chant?!'_ he saw Byakuya's figure through the smoke "You're naive, you thought that I'd lose sight of you with this?" he attacked, but lost control ' _Dammit!'_

"You're the one that's naive. I didn't release my Kido in order to obscure my movements from you, I did it to interrupt the rhythm of your Bankai."

Renji froze.

"The weakness of Bankai lies in its sheer size reflecting its Reiatsu. Because of its shape and size that surpasses the norm of a blade, in order to control all of its movements completely, one must have over a decade of training after learning Bankai. Renji, you are not ready to use your Bankai in battle."

"So what? I already knew all of that when I came here. Luckily my Zanpakuto is pretty tough, losing a joint changes nothing!"

" **Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro."** Byakuya hit Renji with a binding spell "You should've simply put your sword down, do you still think you can defeat me? Surely, you haven't forgotten that I too have Bankai."

Renji's expression said it all ' _Oh f*ck.'_

Byakuya held his sword pointed downwards " **Bankai."** it phased into the ground, and several blades rose endlessly " **Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."** the blades all disappeared and scattered into cherry blossoms, which vanished.

The Kido shattered.

The Bankai vanished.

Renji erupted with blood and fell to the ground.

Byakuya observed the destruction "A thousand blades that rise from the ground. With their scattering, infinitely more blades then rise. Impossible to know their numbers, impossible to even read their path, much less avoid them. Nothing to do but watch, as one watches the wind pass. One can do nothing but stand there frozen, and then be swept away from this world. Shall I tell you the difference between you and me? It's class. A beast may see the moon reflect on the water's surface, but trying to capture it will only result in sinking into the water. Your fang will never reach me, but be proud of the fact that you were felled by this blade yet you still retain a human form." he started walking away.

Slowly, Renji began rising.

"So you can still breathe? Do not move, you will only hasten your death."

Reiatsu began pouring into Renji as his Bankai disappeared, and he stood "It's not over… I can still… fight!"

"Did you not hear me? I told you not to move."

Renji charged.

Byakuya unleashed more blades, causing Renji to scream in pain "I shall compliment you, you received my Bankai and are still alive." he gripped one of the swords "However, if you move again, I will not go easy on you. My blades will carve you into pieces. You must have noticed, your Bankai is gone. When one's Bankai disappears against its master's will, it means the master's end is near. Soon, you will fade away. I shall ask you this once more, will you still speak nonsense about saving Rukia?"

' _I can't breathe…'_ Renji thought ' _It's like the Reiatsu is turning me into ash. I can't even lift a finger… I can't… In the end… this man and I were too far apart after all.'_ he thought about Ichigo and his determination, then smirked "Of course!"

"What?"

"I swore… that I'd save her!"

"Swore? To whom?"

"No one…" he ripped the blade out of his skin "Just on… my soul!" he shattered the blades that trapped him and charged at Byakuya for one final strike, piercing his shoulder.

Blood splattered the ground.

Renji's sword broke in two, the rest of the blade shattered "Dammit…" and Renji fell to the ground.

Byakuya took off his scarf and covered Renji with it "Congratulations, that time your fang definitely reached me." and with that, he walked away, leaving Renji along, broken and bleeding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she made her way to the execution ground, Rukia sensed it ' _Renji? No way… Until now, it was so powerful I couldn't figure out whose it was… The Reiatsu that just faded definitely belonged to Renji!_ Why? Why did you… Renji?!" she sensed an approaching Reiatsu, and couldn't have been more shocked by who she saw.

"Good morning, how are you Rukia-chan?"

"Gin… Ichimaru!"

"Now now, such bad manners as usual. You must always address me as Captain Ichimaru, you'll get a scolding from your brother if you don't change your attitude."

"I apologize Captain Ichimaru."

Gin chuckled "Oh no, did you think I was serious? Don't worry, I won't turn you in. I don't mind it from you."

"Why? Why have you come to a place like this, Captain Ichimaru?"

"Oh no particular reason, I was out taking a walk and thought to visit, just to tease you a little bit."

Rukia eyed Gin ' _I never liked this man. Shortly before I joined the Gotei 13, my brother became the Captain of Squad 6. This man became the Captain of Squad 3 about the same time. I remember him chatting with my brother whenever they happened to meet, it didn't look like anything other than two captains exchanging pleasantries. There was never anything of substance said, however it didn't look that way to me. From the first time I laid eyes on the man, I broke out in a cold sweat all over my body. His fingertips… his lips… Even the slight movement of his eyes reminded me of a snake, and although he was speaking to my brother, I felt as though he had his hands around my throat and I was frozen, unable to even blink. I've always hated this man, it seemed like he could find the smallest crack in those around him and seep deep down into you like venom. That's the kind of fear he arouses… I didn't have any reason for it, something inside me rejected everything about him. Despite the many times we've spoken over the years, those feelings have never changed. Even now, I still feel that way about him.'_

"What's the matter?" asked Gin "You're in such a daze."

"Nothing…"

"Oh by the way, it seems he isn't actually dead yet. Abarai-kun, that is."

Rukia's head snapped in that direction ' _It's true, I can vaguely sense something like Renji's spirit energy. But it's so weak…'_

"He will die soon."

Rukia's head snapped towards him.

"Poor thing, all he did was try to save you Rukia-chan."

"Don't speak so lightly of him!"

"Are you afraid?"

"Wh-What?"

"You don't want Abarai-kun and the others to die, do you? Thinking about not wanting him dead, don't you suddenly feel afraid of dying?"

Rukia's eyes hardened.

"Want me to save you?"

The guards were stunned "C-Captain Ichimaru! What… What are you saying sir?!"

"Well? I could save you this instant if I wanted to. You and Abarai-kun, and the others."

Rukia eyed Gin ' _Is he serious? What could he gain from saving me?! And there's even less reason for him want to save Renji, let alone Ichigo and Kenshiro. Well then again, Kenshiro did say Ichimaru trained him. But… does he really mean it?'_

Gin placed a hand on her head "Just kidding." then his voice lowered just enough so only she could hear it "Kenshiro and his friends are on their way, just hang in there." then he started walking away "Bye-bye Rukia-chan, I'll see you at the Sokyoku."

Rukia froze ' _I thought I had abandoned all hope, I thought I lost my reasons for living… I had no regrets, I had no fear of death… Yet he was able to shake my resolve! By holding out that small sliver of hope, he managed to make me yearn just a bit… He made me want to live again, he shattered my resolve!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite battling both Tosen and Komamura at the same time, Kenpachi was easily overwhelming them.

Realizing this, Tosen released his Bankai, removing all of Kenpachi's senses except for touch.

Despite this, Kenpachi managed to locate and injure Tosen, but was stopped from killing him by Komamura, who unleashed his Bankai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo grabbed another blade and charged at Zangetsu once more.

Zangetsu clashed with his own blade.

Yoruichi observed ' _Ichigo, there's no time left.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia finally arrived at the execution ground "I can't believe my resolve was so weak, how depressing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumichika, despite being injured and outclassed, managed to defeat Hisagi using the secret ability of his Shikai: Absorbing the spiritual energy of his opponent. As it turns out, neither Ikkaku nor Kenpachi knew about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he prepared for Rukia's execution, Ukitake prepared something special.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji finally came to, his injuries having been treated by Hanataro, who had been broken out of his cell by Rikichi.

But someone had tended to him before they came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia stood on the execution platform.

The only Captains and Lieutenants present were Squads 1, 2, 4, 6, 8 and 13, with 6 and 13 missing their Lieutenants.

Then Byakuya showed up.

He didn't spare Rukia a glance.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Yamamoto spoke "Do you have any final words to say?"

Rukia gave a sad smile "Yes… Just one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they did battle, both Kenpachi and Komamura, as well as Tosen, sensed that the execution was about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensing it from afar, Toshiro and Rangiku decided to hurry, unaware of who was watching them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ukitake made his intentions clear to his 3rd-seats: Destroy the Sokyoku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime's group did as well "What is that?"

"I wonder if the execution has started." said Yachiru "I'm going on ahead, I don't care about the execution but Ichi and Big Shiro might be there, and I have to help them."

Orihime smiled "Thank you."

"You're so funny, why're you thanking me? Helping Ichi and Big Shiro are only natural. After all, Ichi is my friend and Big Shiro is Ken-chan's friend. Well, I'm off! I'll take care of the strong ones, you take care of the small fry." and she sped off.

"Thank you, Yachiru-chan." Kagome whispered.

Orihime only smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamamoto listened to Rukia's request "Very well, as you wish I shall allow the Ryoka to return home unharmed after the execution."

Rukia smiled "Thank you…"

"How cruel, he has no intention of sparing them." Isane muttered.

"It is not cruelty Isane, it's kindness." Unohana told her.

"Captain Unohana, where have you been?"

"If this is the unavoidable fate, the least we can do is ease her of any worries and give her some peace of mind."

"Release the Sokyoku!" Yamamoto instructed.

Sure enough, with a blast of blue Reiatsu, the restraints on the Sokyoku broke.

' _Ichimaru sent my heart into turmoil earlier, but now it's slowly starting to regain some peace. Is it because of the Head Captain's promise?'_ Rukia pondered ' _Or could it be because while my mind was in chaos trying to think of a way to stay alive, my brother acted so serenely, not even turning to look my way._ Thank you, Nii-sama."

Rukia's arms were pulled to the side and she was levitated into the air, to the very top of the podium.

The Sokyoku was engulfed in flames, releasing its true power: A massive Phoenix.

"Kikoo." Yamamoto noted "The spearhead of the Sokyoku has taken on its true form as the officiating executioner to render the ultimate punishment, the execution will be over when the prisoner's body is pierced by it."

' _I'm not afraid.'_ Rukia told herself ' _I've lived a good life, I was blessed. I met Renji and the others, I was taken in by Nii-sama, guarded by Kaien-dono, and I was saved by both Ichigo and Kenshiro. This is not suffering, I am not sad, I have no regrets. My heart leaves nothing behind. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.'_ she shed tears "Farewell."

The Sokyoku closed in.

She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

But it never came.

Most of the captains and Lieutenants were shocked by what they saw.

Rukia opened her eyes, and who she saw couldn't have been more shocking.

They grinned at her "Hey."

"I-Ichigo?! K-Kenshiro?!"

Sure enough, it was them, both wielding their Shikai and stopping the Sokyoku.

"You fools, why did you come again?!"

Ichigo blinked.

"You should know by now that you can't defeat Nii-sama, you'll be killed this time for sure! I'm resigned to my fate, I don't need you two to rescue me! GO HOME!"

Many were shocked that just two Zanpakuto were able to stop the Sokyoku, said to have the power of a million Zanpakuto.

"Nanao-chan, do you think those are the boys that Ryoka and Kagome-chan had been talking about?" asked Kyoraku.

Nanao nodded "Yes, their appearances match all the reports we've received."

"I see, so they're the ones who made it in time I guess."

The Sokyoku howled, shoving Kenshiro and Ichigo into each other.

Kenshiro smirked "Ichigo, leave this one to me." then he looked at the Sokyoku "Backing up for a second attack? Fine by me, bring it on."

"Stop Kenshiro, enough already!" Rukia pleaded. "You won't be able to stop the Sokyoku a second time, you'll be torn to pieces!"

Ignoring her, Kenshiro spread two fingers across his blade " **Bankai!"** and his blade's dragon scales changed from green to black " **Shinsei Ryuuga."**

At the same time, Ukitake used his trump card to trap the Sokyoku.

Kyoraku appeared beside him "Hey there Mr Handsome, you made us wait awhile."

"Sorry, breaking the seal took a while." said Ukitake "However…" he placed a large shield in front of him "This ought to do it!"

Soifon stared in disbelief ' _That's the symbol of the Shihouin Clan._ Stop them, they intend to destroy the Sokyoku!"

Kyoraku and Ukitake activated the shield, shattering the Sokyoku, resulting in flames falling to the ground.

Kenshiro quickly charged an attack " **Ryuuga Shinshou: Kori!"** and a large ice dragon covered in Reiatsu fell to the ground, putting out all of the flames.

Ichigo blinked "I'm not sure what's going on, but whatever." he leapt backwards and landed on the podium, then used his Shikai "Now to break the execution stand!" and he did just that, destroying the middle portion of it "You know Rukia, you talk way too much. I told you that I'm rejecting all your requests. This is the second time, this time for sure…" he grabbed Rukia by the waist "We're here to rescue you."

Rukia began tearing up "I'm not going to say thank you, you fools…"

"I know."

All of the Captains and Lieutenants began wondering what they were.

"Ichigo, Kenshiro." said Rukia "What'll we do now? Is there a way to disappear with so many eyes watching us?"

"We'll make a run for it." Ichigo said bluntly.

"Impossible! They're captains, we can't get away from them!"

"Then we'll beat them all and get away. You're not the only one, you know. Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Kagome, they're all here, Ganju and Hanataro too. We'll rescue everyone who helped, and then we're gonna get out of here."

Rukia stared at him ' _From the look in his eyes… from his words… I can strength from both of them flowing into me. You've both become strong, haven't you?'_

Then Ichigo noticed several men being taken down "Took you long enough Renji."

Rukia looked, and sure enough, Renji was there "Renji!"

Hearing her voice, Renji looked up and saw her "Rukia!"

"I'm so glad, you're alive Renji!"

Ichigo grinned "I figured you'd come."

Renji smirked "Of course, who'd save Rukia if I didn't come?"

Then Ichigo got an idea "Hey Kenshiro, I'm finally gonna do the thing."

Kenshiro gaped "You're gonna do that?"

"You know it." then he held Rukia up "Alright Renji, here you go!"

Renji blinked.

Ichigo pulled her up "3… 2… 1…"

"Hey Ichigo, what're you doing?!" Rukia yelled.

Renji paled "Wait, you're not gonna-"

Ichigo grinned "Hey look, it's a Renji! I'm gonna catch it, Rukia I choose you!" and he threw her, with her screaming all the way.

' _He's f*cking insane!'_ was the collective thought of everyone.

Renji caught her, but it left a long crater in the ground.

Rukia was comically pissed "Ichigo you idiot, lunatic!"

Renji was even more so "You idiot, what if I didn't catch her?!"

"Shut up and take her!" Ichigo barked "Don't just stand there, take her as far away from here as you can! That's your job, don't let her go even if it kills you!"

Renji nodded and took off running.

Kenshiro burst out laughing "Oh my god Ichigo, that was amazing! I don't even like Pokemon but that was still hilarious."

Ichigo blinked "That was from Pokemon? Nevermind, we've got people to beat the un-living crap out of." he returned the glare Byakuya.

"Don't just stand there you fools, all Lieutenants after them!" Soifon barked.

The 1st, 2nd, and 4th Lieutenants charged after Renji, but Kenshiro blitzed in front of them "I don't think so." he then defeated all of them with one punch and/ or kick.

Ichigo lowered himself to the ground beside him, and quickly used his Shikai to block a strike from behind "I told you last time, I could see all your moves Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"Why?" Byakuya questioned "Why do you keep trying to save Rukia over and over again?"

"Let me ask you instead, if you're Rukia's brother then why aren't _you_ trying to save her?"

"Such a foolish question. Even if you learned why, someone like you wouldn't understand. It seems talking serves no purpose. Here I come." he charged his Zanpakuto with Reiatsu, resulting in a shockwave.

Ichigo smirked and clashed his blade with Byakuya's, resulting in them both being sent backwards.

"There is only one path left for me." Byakuya stated "Ichigo Kurosaki, I will kill you, and once again, I will capture Rukia and execute her myself this time."

"I won't let you do that." he removed his cloak "That's why I'm here."

Both disappeared via Flash Step and charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Soifon was confronted by a cloaked figure, who turned out to be her former teacher, none other than Yoruichi.

Yamamoto stopped Ukitake and Kyoraku from intervening "Do not move!"

Ukitake stared at him "Genryuusai-dono…"

"It was a Lieutenant that took off with the criminal, we can always find a replacement. We can take our time capturing him. However, I cannot forgive you two! As captains you have done something you must not have done, I'm sure you both understand what that is."

Ukitake quickly stopped Kiyone from helping him "Stay back Kiyone!"

Kyoraku grabbed Ukitake by the shoulder "Well we've got no choice, guess we should make a run for it Ukitake! Kenshiro-kun, do whatever you gotta do!"

Kenshiro appeared beside them "Are you sure you don't want me to help Kyoraku-san, Ukitake-san?"

"I'm sure, this isn't the type of opponent you'd be able to handle."

"If you say so." then he took off.

Kyoraku and Ukitake then disappeared via Flash Step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she and Yoruichi fought, Soifon gained the advantage upon activating her Shikai.

Believing she had the advantage, Soifon activated a nameless technique she recently discovered that would greatly increase her power.

However, Yoruichi activated the same technique, calling it Shunko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kyoraku and Ukitake prepared to do battle for battle, Yamamoto easily outpaced them with Flash Step, and his Reiatsu alone left Nanao unable to move.

He then revealed his Zanpakuto by burning away his cane, and then unleashed his Shikai, Ryujin Jakka, the most powerful fire-type Zanpakuto in existence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumichika happily made his way, and found Kenpachi "There you are Captain! Are you finished already?"

"No, they fled." replied Kenpachi "That wolf-guy suddenly started screaming about old man Yamamoto and ran off somewhere."

"Wolf-guy?"

"It seems like Old Man Yamamoto has begun fighting somewhere?"

"Come to think of it, I can blissfully feel it…"

Kenpachi looked at him "You're in an awfully good mood- What, you won without a scratch?"

"Yes! Oh, but my clothes got dirty so I had to go change."

"Somehow you seem more energetic than you did before the fight."

"No way, so you think I'm more beautiful now too?"

"That's not what I said and don't move like that, it's disgusting."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! It's been awhile since I fought like that, I'm just feeling so good…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he lay on the ground exhausted, fuming over the fact that a Zanpakuto like the one Yumichika had could exist, Shuhei could detect the Reiatsu from Yamamoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jidanbo finally regained consciousness, he was surprised to have been greeted by Kukaku, who invited him to come with her to see Yoruichi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikkaku was fighting Komamura's Lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba, thought playfully for sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she and Yoruichi fought, Soifon recalled her past.

She had been Yoruichi's personal guard and was highly faithful to her. However, when Yoruichi left the Soul Society, she felt betrayed and carried a grudge against Yoruichi from that point forward.

As Soifon attacked, Yoruichi blocked all of her attacks with Shunko.

Eventually, Soifon broke down in tears, asking Yoruichi why she didn't take her with her when she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro watched from a distance ' _Shunko, a technique that uses elements like wind or lightning to increase one's physical strength and speed, as well as manipulating elements in their attacks. Interesting, sounds a lot like the Kaiokenfrom Dragon Ball Z now that I think about it. I think I'll ask Yoruichi-san about that technique next time I see her.'_ then he noticed the shockwaves of Reiatsu coming from the execution ground ' _I wonder how Ichigo's doing. Oh well, I'm sure he'll be fine. I'd better go meet up with Toshiro-sensei and Rangiku-san.'_ and he disappeared via Flash-Bullet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Byakuya clashed several more times, the Reiatsu radiating around them.

"I see, you've master the Flash Step." Byakuya noted "But…"

"How leisurely, as always." Ichigo noted "You seem to be casually analyzing my powers, but is that what you should be doing? I thought you were going to kill me, you haven't even scratched me yet, or are you telling me that this is all you've got? Show me your Bankai. You told me that you were going to cut me down and execute Rukia yourself."

"What about it?"

"I don't like it, I'm going to defeat you with everything I have. I'll crush every last bit of your power until there's nothing left! You said you're going to execute your own sister, well that's not happening while I'm here. I couldn't care less about your reasons or position, but I'll never let you say such a thing in front of Rukia again! Release your Bankai, I'll crush it myself!"

"A cheap provocation, you can holler all you want but I will not change my mind. It will not change Rukia's fate, nor your own. Bankai? Don't get full of yourself kid, it's a thousand years too early for the likes of you to die by my Bankai." he held his Zanpakuto up " **Scatter, Senbonzakura."** and he unleashed his Shikai.

Seeing the cherry blossom swords, Ichigo unleashed a massive blast of Reiatsu that shook the cliffside itself, as well as wounded Byakuya's arm.

"What was that light?" Byakuya questioned "Is this the power of your Zanpakuto, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo nodded "Yeah. When I swing my sword, my Reiatsu is absorbed by my Zanpakuto, which then releases the highly concentrated Reiatsu from its blade, casting an amplified swing. That's the power of Zangetsu. I was never able to aim at anything with this shot before, I didn't even know how to fire it until now. Urahara-san said that he could only teach me the stances, now I finally realize what he meant. The only one who could teach me about Zangetsu was Zangetsu himself. While I was training to learn Bankai, Zangetsu told me that there is a serious difference in my attack's power when I know the attack's name. The name of that attack is Getsuga Tensho. I'll say it once more Byakuya Kuchiki, show me your Bankai and I will defeat you!"

"Tensho, Piercer of Heaven, huh? What a pretentious name. Very well, if you wish for it so strongly then feast your eyes on my Bankai." he dropped his sword "Don't worry, I won't let you regret it. You are going to turn to dust and disappear before you have time to regret." he initiated his Bankai, causing several blades to rise from the ground " **Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."** the blades then scattered.

Ichigo dodged several cherry blossoms and charged at Byakuya, dodging several more cherry blossoms and leaping upward, before firing a Getsuga Tensho.

"Not good enough." Byakuya used several cherry blossoms to shield himself, with the cherry blossoms trying to break Ichigo's blade to get through to him.

Ichigo quickly stopped them with a Getsuga Tensho, and another for several more, but eventually found several coming at him from behind.

Byakuya used the cherry blossoms to force Ichigo to the ground "The essence of the Senbonzakura lies in its ability to create a relentless barrage from every direction by billions of blades attacking simultaneously. Your Zanpakuto's abilities are indeed high. However, attacks that are too broad and clumsy will never be good enough to fend off the nimble assault of Senbonzakura."

Ichigo emerged from the crater, bleeding "Damn, I thought I could do a little better than that. I guess it was impossible, fending off a Bankai while only using my Shikai."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed "Watch what you say, you sound as if you've already reached Bankai."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying Byakuya Kuchiki!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Toshiro and Rangiku made their way, Kenshiro appeared on the rooftops "Sorry I'm late."

"How's your friend doing with Captain Kuchiki?" asked Rangiku.

"He took a Bankai and survived, and he's about to unleash his own Bankai."

"Now's not the time for leisurely chatter." Toshiro cut in "Now that the situation has become this complicated, we have to try to control the matter by making a direct appeal to our superiors."

"You mean you're gonna tell them about the incident with Aizen?"

"Yeah, especially about what really happened. Let's hurry."

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

Byakuya barely concealed his shock "What did you say?"

Ichigo smirked "Don't make me repeat myself. You heard me, or maybe you just don't want to believe it. I'm not gonna repeat myself over and over, you might not believe what I'm saying but you can't deny what you see with your own eyes Byakuya Kuchiki!" he held his Shikai to the side and began gathering Reiatsu, creating a sort of vortex in the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime and the others noticed it from where they were "That's… Kurosaki-kun?"

"No one fights crazy like that except him." Uryu pointed out.

"Really, I'm glad I didn't pick a fight with him." Ganju muttered.

This led to an argument over a certain saying, but in the end, Chad informed them that the correct saying was "Even a dog won't eat a married couple's fight."

Uryu was incredibly dismayed over this.

It was bad enough that he was arguing with Orihime about this, but now he was being corrected by Chad.

Ganju was confused as to whether Uryu was smart or stupid, it was hard to tell with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo finished gathering Reiatsu, and held out his Shikai in front of him " **Bankai."** and he was engulfed in a massive white light, the force nearly blowing Byakuya off of the hill, followed by it forming a cyclone that reached the sky.

When it dissipated, it revealed Ichigo, his robe changed, sporting a smaller sword that looked like a black Zanpakuto " **Tensa Zangetsu."**

Byakuya tried to conceal the fact that he was gobsmacked "What is that? That little thing is your Bankai? It's just a regular Zanpakuto. I see, first the execution and now Bankai, it seems like you enjoy treading on the things we hold sacred. I'll show you then, I'll show you what happens when you insult our honor." a wave of cherry blossoms swarmed past him.

Ichigo suddenly appeared, holding his Bankai at Byakuya's throat "Our honor, you say? It seems like your so-called honor has something to do with you killing Rukia, then I'll treat on it just like you said, which is why I got this power in the first place!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having regained consciousness and left the infirmary, Hinamori raced across the rooftops with Aizen's letter in hand.

She had to know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Kenshiro's group arrived at the Central 46 gate.

Rangiku looked around "There's no one guarding the front gate?"

Toshiro pushed the gate door open, and they made their way towards the building in the center.

"There's nobody here either." Kenshiro noted "This isn't right."

Toshiro pushed on the door "It's closed from the inside. This is Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10, it's a matter of an utmost importance! Requesting permission to enter the Central 46!"

Then it locked even further.

"Well the emergency defence lock is working." Kenshiro commented "Something's definitely not right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Kagome and the others reached the stairs leading up to the Sokyoku hill, and could sense Ichigo fighting Byakuya, but couldn't sense Kenshiro anywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Byakuya stared each other down.

Byakuya eyed Ichigo ' _For a moment, I lost sight of him. I couldn't react. Impossible._ You… Why did you take the point of your sword away from my throat? Are you just confident? Arrogance destroys the footholds of victory. I'll say this once more, that is not a Bankai. A Bankai can never be so small and fragile, and a lowly Ryoka could never reach Bankai." the cherry blossoms around his feet gathered "You will regret not slitting my throat when you had the chance, a miracle only happens once. There is no second time boy!"

Waves of cherry blossoms swarmed towards him, but Ichigo dodged and attempted to slash at Byakuya, who used his Bankai to make a cherry blossom shield.

Ichigo dodged an attack by Byakuya's Bankai, which couldn't keep up with Ichigo's speed.

Ichigo blitzed around Byakuya and his Bankai at high speeds "What's the matter, can't keep up? I can go a little faster you know."

"Don't get too cocky, kid!" he started using his hands to attack, doubling his speed.

Ichigo dodged several attacks, but eventually got cornered and was forced to slash all of the cherry blossoms away.

"A miracle only happens once, huh?" Ichigo then appeared behind Byakuya "Then what do you call it a second time?" he then attempted to stab Byakuya, who blocked it with his bare hand, which was now visibly bleeding.

Then Byakuya realized it "I see… By compressing all the fighting power of the Bankai in that small blade, that Bankai gives you maximum fighting power at unimaginable speeds. So that's the true power of your Bankai. Very well, then I shall completely crush that power!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime, Kagome and the others race up towards the Sokyoku hill, where they reunited with Yachiru, who informed them that Rukia already escaped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Byakuya broke away from each other.

"Take a look Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya's blood and surroundings suddenly turned into cherry blossoms "This is what happens when I abandon all defense and risk everything to kill my enemy, this is the true form of the Senbonzakura." hundreds of blades lined up, surrounding the two in a dome-like fashion " **Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.** Don't worry, this procession of a thousand swords will not attack you all at once. This Senkei is the form I show to only those who I've vowed to kill with my own hands." he summoned a sword "You are only the second person to see it."

"I'm flattered." he flared his Reiatsu.

"Here I come Ichigo Kurosaki." and he charged, clashing his blade with Ichigo's, resulting in a massive shockwave of Reiatsu.

They continued to do battle and clashed their swords once again, repeatedly clashing their blades, Flash-Stepping throughout the area.

They eventually broke away.

' _He's fast.'_ Ichigo noted ' _He's become faster since he revealed his Senkei to me, but it's still not a speed I can't match. I can still go a little faster too!'_ he swiftly dodged a slash from Byakuya, then blocked another strike.

"What's wrong? You've gotten quite a bit slower Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya noted.

"You think so? I still think you're moving so slow that your sword looks stationary."

Byakuya then summoned a second blade and stabbed Ichigo in the foot " **Hado four, Byakurai."** he then unleashed a blast of spiritual energy on Ichigo at point-blank range.

Ichigo stumbled back slightly.

"It seems like this is it for you Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya noted.

"What… did you say?!" Ichigo found himself unable to move ' _My body, I can't move!'_

"It seems that you thought that I've gotten faster after using my Senkei, but that's not true. Senkei compresses my numerous sword fragments into blades in order to explosively increase its killing capabilities. I haven't gotten faster."

"Are you saying that it's my speed that's changed and that I've gotten slower?!"

"You fought well, you've defeated many captains and survived slashes from the Senbonzakura. It is impressive that you have fought this far. But you can feel it, can't you? Your flesh and bone are already dead, you're only a human, there is a limit to what you can endure. This is your limit." he summoned a blade "This is the end Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo's mind was racing ' _Move… move… move! Move… move! Why have I come all this way? Nothing will change if I don't win! I want to win… I need to win!'_

Ichigo then grabbed the blade.

Byakuya was shocked, to say the least.

"I thought I told you." Ichigo's voice sounded warped "It's a big problem for me if you get yourself killed."

"Impossible… Who are you?!"

"Who am I?!" part of a Hollow mask materialized on the right half of Ichigo's face "I have no name!" he slashed Byakuya across the chest, wounding him heavily "Ichigo you really suck, you were crushed by your own Bankai's Reiatsu! All the bones in your body are creaking, you really are hopeless. I'll show you how to use the Bankai!" he crushed Byakuya's sword.

Byakuya summoned another one.

 _Ichigo_ fired a black version of a Getsuga Tensho.

Byakuya dodged the attack, as well as the next one.

That is, until _Ichigo_ got him from behind.

The resulting blast of dark Reiatsu covered the entire Sokyoku hill.

When it was over, Byakuya was bleeding heavily "This Reiatsu… that mask… Are you a Hollow?!"

 _Ichigo_ smirked "Who cares?! You don't need to know, since you're going to-"

" _Disappear!"_

Ichigo suddenly grabbed the mask and began tearing at it "Don't interfere, disappear! **You're the one who's interfering! Don't you get it?! You'll win if you just leave it to me!"** Ichigo then fully tore off the mask, shattering it with an ear-piercing scream "Sorry for that unwanted interruption, where were we?"

Byakuya stared at Ichigo like he was crazy ' _An interruption?! I see, I guess defeating me in that form is not what he wants._ Very well, I won't ask you what just happened. I don't think either of us has enough strength left to continue this fight for very much longer, we'll finish this with the next attack."

"Yeah. Can I just ask you one more question? Why don't you save Rukia?"

"If you defeat me, I will answer that question." Byakuya then raised his sword and unleashed his ultimate technique, forming white wings of Reiatsu " **Shukei Hakuteiken."**

"That's amazing. Sorry, but I don't have any techniques like that." Ichigo admitted "Zangetsu only taught me the Getsuga Tensho, the only thing I can do is put all of my Reiatsu into one attack." he began charging his Reiatsu "Here I come, Byakuya Kuchiki!" and with that, he charged.

Their blades clashed, resulting in a massive shockwave of Reiatsu that shook the cliff itself.

When it was over, the Senkei had vanished.

Ichigo and Byakuya stood on opposite sides.

Blood spurted from Ichigo's wounds first, and he used his Bankai as a crutch "I won't fall!"

Then blood spurted from Byakuya's wound, and he stumbled "You wanted to know why I would kill Rukia. Sinners must be brought to justice. Once their punishment is decided, it must be carried out. That is the law."

"So it's because of the law, you'd even kill your own sister?!"

"Sympathy towards a relative? It's worthless."

"What… did you say?!"

"Compared to the law, feelings mean nothing. I don't have such worthless sentiments like that to begin with. The Kuchiki family is one of the Four Great Noble Clans, we have to serve as examples for all Soul Reapers. Who would enforce our laws if we didn't uphold them?"

"Sorry, I still can't understand. If I were in your position, I would fight the law."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly ' _I see, I was never his true enemy. He's been fighting the law of the Soul Society from the beginning._ Ichigo Kurosaki, my sword was shattered by your reckless ambition. I won't chase Rukia anymore, you win." and with that, he disappeared via Flash-Step, leaving Ichigo alone on the battlefield.

Ichigo let out a victorious roar, but found everything spinning ' _Oh no, now I can't stand.'_ he fell back, but ended up slamming into Orihime, and ended up clutching his head in pain.

Orihime started freaking out "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, are you alright? Sorry I have such a hard dead, I was trying to catch you!"

Ichigo looked at the group "Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Ganju, Kagome! Thank goodness… you guys are alright."

"We're not alright, but compared to how beat up you are, we're like unharmed." Uryu pointed out.

Ichigo turned to Orihime "What about you Inoue, are you hurt?"

Orihime started freaking out "M-Me?! I'm fine! I wasn't of any use, but Ishida-kun protected me, and Zaraki-san carried me and Kagome-chan piggyback, so I'm fine! I wasn't in any danger. It's just…" she started tearing up "It's just… I was so worried about you… Sorry… I couldn't protect you… Thank you… for surviving… I'm glad… you're alright…"

Ichigo gave a soft smile "Thank you, Inoue."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's the plan?" asked Kenshiro.

"I got no choice." Toshiro drew his Zanpakuto and shattered the door "The alarm hasn't gone off, I broke down the door but the alarm hasn't gone off. Someone must've defeated the guards and gotten inside, then locked the door and made sure that the alarm wouldn't go off if someone tried to enter after them."

"To keep things quiet."

Toshiro rushed in first, with Kenshiro and Rangiku behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they reached the main hall, they couldn't have been more shocked.

"Wh-What is this?!" Toshiro got out "What's going on?!"

Every single member of the Central 46 was dead.

Kenshiro checked out the bodies "The blood's dry Toshiro-sensei, it's blackened and starting to crack."

"They weren't killed today or yesterday, it must've been a while ago." said Toshiro "After Abarai was defeated and martial law was declared, this central underground assembly hall was locked down and no one was allowed to enter, and its defense system was engaged until we forced our way in just now, so there was no sign of a forced entry."

"So they must've been killed before then."

"And all the decisions given to us from Central 46 since then have all been fake. But who did it? Ichimaru?"

"Even he can't pull off something this big by himself, he must've had some kind of accomplice."

"I thought you'd come Captain Hitsugaya." a new voice entered the conversation.

Toshiro looked to see Izuru standing above them "Kira! Are you the one who did this?!"

He walked away without a word.

"After them!" Toshiro, Kenshiro and Rangiku charged, Flash-Stepping after them to the upper halls and out into the open.

Izuru then took to the rooftops, and Toshiro followed after him ahead "Wait Kira, answer my question! Are you the one who did that to Central 46?!"

"No, I was just let into the underground assembly hall before you arrived." Izuru told him "They opened the lock from the inside."

"Who let you in?!"

"Why Central 46 of course."

"Are you making fun of me?! What about the seal?!"

"Never mind all that Captain Hitsugaya. Instead of chasing me, shouldn't you be concerned about protecting Hinamori-kun?"

"What are you talking about? Hinamori is…"

"She's not in squad 10 barracks anymore. Captain Hitsugaya, you put up a barrier around the room that Hinamori was sleeping in, didn't you? You used Kyomon, a high-level barrier that reflects all attacks from the outside. That's why you left her there, thinking she'd be safe, but that barrier can be easily broken from the inside. Hinamori-kun is a master of Kido, it's easy for her to break your barrier from the inside or move while completely hiding her Reiatsu." he saw how shocked Toshiro looked "You didn't notice? Hinamori-kun was following you the entire time."

Toshiro looked back to the others "Matsumoto, can we leave him to you!"

Rangiku nodded "Go ahead!"

Toshiro and Kenshiro then quickly turned around and kept on running, leaving Izuru and Rangiku to fight it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinamori made her way into Central 46, and was horrified by what she saw ' _What is this? Everyone in Central 46 is dead. Everyone… Hitsugaya-kun was surprised… There was Kira-kun… Hitsugaya-kun followed him… What's going on? If Hitsugaya-kun is the one who killed Captain Aizen, then he must be the one who did this as well, but… So that means the one who did this… is Kira-kun? Then what about Hitsugaya-kun? Is Captain Aizen…?'_

That was when Gin appeared behind her "Welcome Hinamori-chan."

She turned to face him ' _Captain Ichimaru?'_

"Come this way." he started walking away.

Hinamori did, and was surprised by where he led her "This is the Seijoto Kyorin, the living quarters of Central 46. Why would you bring me here?"

"How many times have you been here, Hinamori-chan?"

"No way, this area is completely off limits. This is the first time I've seen it."

"There's someone I want you to meet."

"Want me to meet?" Hinamori hesitantly followed him inside.

"That's right."

"But…"

"Take a look. Behind you."

"Behind me?" she couldn't have been more shocked by who she saw "Captain… Aizen…"

Aizen smiled "It's been awhile, Hinamori-kun."

"Is it really you, Captain Aizen? I thought you were dead…"

"I'm alive, as you can see."

"Captain Aizen…" she latched onto his robe.

"I'm sorry, you must've been worried." he patted her head affectionately.

Recognizing him as the real Aizen, Hinamori began sobbing in joy ' _I thought there was no hope… I thought I couldn't go on… but I was wrong… That was a lie. A lie. Yes, I knew Captain Aizen wouldn't die. I knew he wouldn't die and leave me behind…'_

Aizen wrapped his arms around her "You've become a bit thin… I'm really sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you so much… But you understand, right? It had to be you. There was something I had to do. I had to fake my own death and…"

"It's alright… It's alright now. I can't wish for anything more as long as you're alive…"

"Thank you, Hinamori-kun. I'm really glad I had you as a subordinate. Thank you Hinamori-kun, thank you very much… Goodbye." then he stabbed her through the chest with his Zanpakuto.

Hinamori looked down and touched the blade, then look at Aizen, then collapsed to the ground.

Aizen turned to Gin "Let's go Gin."

"Yes Captain Aizen."

They both walked out of the room, leaving Hinamori for dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Unohana and Isane made their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen and Gin made their way out of the room when they came across Toshiro "Hello Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro was absolutely gobsmacked "Aizen?! But how… is it really you?"

"Of course. As you can see, I'm the real one. But…" he turned to Gin "Captain Hitsugaya returned a lot faster than expected."

Gin smirked "Sorry, Izuru must've failed to keep him."

"What're you talking about?" Toshiro snarled.

"What are we talking about? Just strategy." replied Aizen "Dividing an enemy's fighting power is the basics in strategy."

"Enemy?!" he looked around "Where's Hinamori?!"

"I wonder…"

"In the room behind them." Kenshiro appeared beside Toshiro "Just be careful Toshiro-sensei, you're not gonna like what you see."

Toshiro blitzed behind them, and saw that Kenshiro was right "Hinamori…"

Aizen didn't lose his smirk "How unfortunate, you found her. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. Maybe I should've chopped her into little pieces so you couldn't find her."

"Aizen… Ichimaru…" Toshiro snarled "When did you team up? Since before you faked your death?"

"From the beginning of course, since I became a captain. I never considered anyone other than Gin as my lieutenant."

"Then… all this time… Hinamori… Me… Your subordinates, all the other Soul Reapers… Everyone…" he turned to face him "You've been deceiving us all?!"

"I never thought of it that way. It's just none of you understood my true identity."

"Didn't understand? Hinamori… she looked up to you… She joined the Gotei 13 so she could be closer to you. She worked so hard to become your lieutenant, to serve you, and she finally made it!" he failed to notice Kenshiro and Gin sharing a look and shaking their heads.

"I know, that's why she was so easy to manipulate. That's why I requested her to be my subordinate."

Toshiro froze.

"This is a good opportunity. Remember this Hitsugaya-kun, admiration is the state furthest from understanding." he noticed both Gin and Kenshiro nodding sagely in a comical manner.

Nearly going ballistic in a blind rage, Toshiro drew his Zanpakuto " **Bankai!"** and he initiated his Bankai, a suit of ice armor that looked like the claws and wings of a dragon " **Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"**

As this happened, Unohana and Isane arrived on the scene.

"Aizen…" Toshiro snarled "I'm going to kill you."

Aizen smirked "Don't use such strong words, it'll make you look weak."

With a roar, Toshiro lunged at Aizen and stabbed him in the chest, freezing him solid.

But Aizen smirked from inside the block of ice, then appeared behind Toshiro with his Zanpakuto drawn.

Blood suddenly sprayed out of Toshiro's arm and his Bankai shattered "This can't… be happening…" he then collapsed.

Aizen looked around "What a beautiful sight. Ice is not in season, but it's not so bad to see it at this time of the year."

Kenshiro drew his Zanpakuto and summoned his Shikai, but Gin grabbed him and disappeared with him via Flash-Step.

"Captain Aizen." Unohana addressed him "No, we probably shouldn't call you captain any longer. You're just Sosuke Aizen, the traitor."

Aizen smirked "Hello Captain Unohana, I thought you'd have shown up by now. Did you immediately figure out that I would be here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and Gin faced each other down.

Kenshiro quickly summoned his Bankai, which clashed with Gin's Shikai, the blades repeatedly striking each other.

Gin broke away first "It's been awhile since we fought like this. Just to warn you, I won't be holding back this time."

Kenshiro smirked bitterly "Yeah, not since before the incident at Mount Hakurei."

"That was your final exam. But now, this is your _true_ final exam. Come at me Kenshiro."

"Right, Gin-sensei!" and he charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Aizen departed for Sokyoku hill, Isane sent out a message to every captain, every lieutenant, and the Ryoka about the betrayal of Aizen, Gin and Tosen.

Then Kenshiro appeared with a deep wound in his shoulder "I'll take care of Toshiro-sensei, just concentrate on treating Hinamori's injuries." and he disappeared via Flash-Bullet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurotsuchi and Nemu heard the message, as well as the others.

"Did you hear that, Mayuri-sama?" asked Nemu.

Kurotsuchi scoffed "Of course I did."

"What shall we do?"

"I'm not interested."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji was just as confused as Rukia "This is the Sokyoku hill?"

"Welcome, Abarai-kun."

Renji turned to see Aizen, along with Gin "Captain Aizen? It can't be. Ichimaru… What's going on?"

"Leave Rukia Kuchiki and back away." was all Aizen said.

"You think it's all true?" asked Ichigo.

Ganju seemed skeptical "It could also be the enemy's trap."

"No, it seems to be true." Uryu told them "Kurosaki, can't you sense the Reiatsu that just appeared up above?"

Ichigo froze "Rukia?!"

Then Kenshiro appeared via Flash-Bullet "Hey guys, no time for the long version. Traitorous captain who faked his death, one of my sensei's went rogue, the other one is half-dead, need Kagome to heal him as fast as she can." he gently placed Toshiro on the ground, then gave Kagome a long and passionate kiss on the lips "I _really_ needed that. Gotta go guys, later." and he blitzed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen froze, but didn't lose his grin "What?"

"I said I refuse." Renji said firmly.

"I see." he noticed Gin preparing to draw his Zanpakuto "That won't be necessary Gin." he slowly stepped forward "You are stubborn Abarai-kun. If you don't want to leave Rukia Kuchiki and back away, then you leave me no choice. But I'll take your feelings into consideration. She can stay in your arms, but the rest of you goes." he drew his Zanpakuto and slashed Renji almost instantaneously, wounding his arm, but found that Renji wouldn't go down "My my, you've learned to dodge well Abarai-kun. I'm happy to see that you've improved, but I hope you won't struggle for too long. It's difficult to step on an ant without crushing it. As your former superior, I'd prefer not to kill you if I can help it."

Rukia eyed Renji with concern "Renji…"

"Shut up Rukia!" Renji barked, taking her by surprise, before turning to Aizen "You don't want to kill me, right? Then why did you kill Hinamori?!"

Aizen smirked "I'd trained her so that she couldn't live without me, so don't you think it was merciful of me to kill her? It's also true that I didn't want to kill her myself, so I went to all the trouble and tried to have her, Kira-kun and Hitsugaya-kun kill each other, but that didn't work out, so I had no choice but to kill her myself."

"I see." Renji snarled "So you were the one pulling the strings on Kira and Hinamori!"

"And you too Abarai-kun."

"I get it, you're not the Captain Aizen I knew. I don't know why you want her, but I'm not handing over Rukia even if it costs me my life!"

"Now the Sosuke Aizen you knew, huh? Unfortunately, the Sosuke Aizen you used to know was just an illusion Abarai-kun, he never existed in the first place."

Renji blitzed above him " **Roar, Zabimaru!"** and he unleashed his Shikai.

"Shikai, huh?" Aizen merely raised his Zanpakuto to block the attack "I guess it can't be helped with the condition you're in, but that won't even buy you time."

"You never know!" Renji swung his Shikai again.

"What a bothersome kid you are." Aizen stopped the attack with his bare hand "You really are the most troublesome of the three Abarai-kun." he ripped Renji's Shikai to pieces, wounding him heavily.

Renji fell to his knees.

"I knew that I could use you three when I first met you, so when you three joined the Gotei 13, I had you all assigned to squad 5 right away. Then I made the two who were more useful, Gin and my subordinates. I sent you away because you seemed to be troublesome, it seems my instincts were right. This is the last warning, leave Rukia Kuchiki here and back away."

"Please wait, Captain Aizen!" Rukia pleaded "I will…"

"I refuse." Renji snarled, tightening his grip on Rukia "I won't let you go… Like I'd ever let you go… You idiot."

Aizen raised his Zanpakuto "I see. Too bad." he brought the blade down.

That is, until Kenshiro appeared and blocked it with his Bankai "Hey Renji, what're you doing on the ground like that? Rukia's not that heavy." he and Renji both broke away "Okay, here's the deal: Ichigo is down with the others trying to heal Toshiro-sensei's injuries."

"You mean Captain Hitsugaya? What happened to him?" asked Renji.

"He tried to fight Aizen alone but got his ass kicked, now I'm here to avenge him." he stepped forward and held up his Bankai "By the way Renji, I think you're smothering Rukia."

Sure enough, once Renji loosened his grip, Rukia uppercutted him in the jaw and started yelling at him.

Gin grinned "Sorry, I didn't think I should interfere so I let the boy pass."

"No matter, it's fine." Aizen assured him "There's no difference whether there's one piece of dust to brush off or two."

Ichigo appeared behind them, but didn't bother getting involved since he was too weakened from the fight with Byakuya.

Kenshiro turned to face Aizen "Renji, do you still have enough strength left to get away."

"Yeah, but I'm going to stay and fight. You know damn well that running away won't do, don't you? We may not be able to defeat them, but let's try to immobilize them and walk out of here."

"Not like we've got a choice, so let's do this."

"Right!" Renji raised his Zanpakuto "I can only use this technique once, but if it hits then the enemy will be left open. Strike in that opening."

"Right."

' _This may hurt a bit, but please hang in there Zabimaru._ Here we go Zabimaru! **Higa Zekko!"** he unleashed the attack, channeling Reiatsu into the broken pieces of his Shikai and having them all charge at Aizen.

Seeing the chance, Kenshiro charged in and attempted to attack Aizen.

That is, until Aizen stopped his Bankai with one finger, then bent it, dealing Kenshiro a devastating injury "I thought I cut you in half from the waist down, but it seems it was too shallow."

Renji looked on in awe and horror "That's… impossible…"

Then Aizen blitzed past Renji, wounding him severely as he walked towards Rukia, subduing her with his Reiatsu "Now stand, Rukia Kuchiki." he pulled her to her feet "I see, my Reiatsu has caused your body to go limp." he saw Kenshiro struggling to stand "The poor thing, he's still conscious. Having too much life force without abilities to back it up may work against you, give up already." he sheathed his Zanpakuto "You've all been useful enough, you've served your purpose."

"What purpose?" Kenshiro snarled weakly.

"I knew that you would enter through the West Rukon District, that's why I had Squads stationed around the area so that Gin could be there if something happened. The walls of the Seireitei were lowered and there were captains within the gates, so the only way to get in would be with Kukaku Shiba's Flower-Crane Cannon. A very flashy entry. And those intruders were skilled enough to get past a captain. As a result, the eyes of all the Soul Reapers within the Seireitei focused on them. Your actions after entering the court were quite impressive indeed, and thanks to you, the news of a murdered captain did not create too much fuss. It really made it way to make my move."

"Hold on, how did you know we'd come through the west Rukon District?" asked Ichigo.

"What a strange thing to ask, what else could it be? The West Rukon District is Kisuke Urahara's base of operations, West Rukon District is the only place you could've entered through with his Senkaimon." he noticed how shocked both Kenshiro and Ichigo looked "What's with that face? You both work for him, don't you? Didn't you come to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki under Kisuke Urahara's orders?"

"Wha-What do…" Kenshiro stammered.

"I see, it seems neither of you were told anything. Oh well. This is the end anyway, so I'll tell you. Did you know that Soul Reapers have four basic fighting methods?"

"Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho and Kido."

"Correct, but there is a limit to how strong you can get in any one of them. There's a limit to how much a soul can take, and that's where the growth stops. In other words, there's the limit as a Soul Reaper. Is there any way to get past that and surpass the limits of those four abilities to get stronger then? Well, there's a way. That is to become a Hollow. A Soul Reaper to a Hollow, or a Hollow to a Soul Reaper, only by removing the border between those two opposing existences can one become an even greater existence. In theory, it was thought to be plausible. So I secretly tried to turn various Hollows into Soul Reapers. A Hollows that could hide its Reiatsu, or a Hollow that could destroy Zanpakuto with a touch and fuse with Soul Reapers. But none of them worked out as well as I had hoped. In the end, nobody could find a way. But Kisuke Urahara made a way. It was something that could instantly remove the border dividing Hollow and Soul Reaper, something that defied all logic within the Soul Society. It's called the Hogyoku. Dangerous stuff. He probably felt the same way. He tried to destroy the Hogyoku, but he was unable to find a way to destroy his own creation. So he reluctantly resorted to another method. That was to create a shield around the Hogyoku and hide it somewhere deep within a soul." he turned to Rukia "Now do you understand? The place he chose to hide it was within you, Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia couldn't have been more shocked.

"But when I found that out, you had already gone missing in the World of the Living. I instinctively knew Kisuke Urahara had something to do with it. He was once exiled from the Soul Society for creating an untraceable gigai that contained no Reishi. There's no other way a Soul Reaper in a gigai can go missing. There was another reason why he was exiled. That gigai continues to break down the spirit energy of the Soul Reaper using it. Because of that, the Soul Reaper never recovers their power. The connection with the gigai becomes dim to the point that all of their spirit energies are lost. Their soul is reduced to that of a mere human. Do you understand now? He didn't help you, he was just trying to hide the location of the Hogyoku by turning you into a human. But luckily, you were found in the World of the Living a few months later. I immediately went to Central 46 and-"

"AIZEN!" Komamura suddenly landed behind him and brought down his Zanpakuto.

Aizen blocked Komamura's blade with his bare hand "It's been quite some time since I saw your face, what's with the change of heart Komamura-kun?"

"How can you still smile like that Aizen?! You betrayed all of us, I will not forgive you! You too Tosen!"

 **(A/N: I'm not rewriting the flashback. If you don't know what it's about, why are you reading this?)**

With a furious roar, Komamura unleashed his Bankai "Tosen, explain yourself if you can!" no response "Or can't you? How regrettable Tosen!" he was suddenly struck down by Aizen using his Shikai and an extremely powerful Kido, leaving him to collapse with severe injuries.

Aizen turned back to Kenshiro and Ichigo "Kyoka Suigetsu's perfect hypnosis is flawless, there's no way to escape it even if you know it's coming."

"Hado 90 without the chant, how scary." Gin commented "When did you learn how to do that?"

"No, it was a failure. I didn't even get ⅓ of its true destructive force, 90 really is hard to control. Now then…" he grabbed Rukia by the collar "Sorry, I hadn't finished explaining had I?"

"Ichigo-kun, Kenshiro!" Kagome and the others ran towards them.

"Stay back!" Kenshiro barked, stopping them in their tracks "Anyway Aizen, you were telling us about how you slaughtered Central 46."

Aizen nodded "Thank you. Anyway-" he was cut off by a massive Reiatsu hitting them, courtesy of Gin, then continued his business "Rukia Kuchiki, when I found out you were in the World of the Living, the first thing I did was to eliminate Central 46, like Kenshiro Kamikaze said. Isane-kun probably told you I faked my death and hid my whereabouts, and slaughtered Central 46 afterwards. But that's not true. As soon as I discovered you, I immediately killed Central 46 and used my Kyoka Suigetsu on the entire central underground assembly hall, so that it looked as if Central 46 was still alive and having meetings. We always had one of us three in the underground assembly hall. Since then, we had been acting as Central 46 and been issuing all of their orders. To make sure of your arrest, I sent those two from Squad 6 to apprehend you. In order to separate you from the humans, I ordered the immediate return and destruction of your gigai. In order to completely evaporate your soul and take the Hogyoku from within you, I decided to have you executed with the Sokyoku. The only time we weren't in the underground assembly hall were the few hours surrounding the two Captain's meetings. I faked my death soon after that and hid underground because I knew there was a possibility that the execution might fail because of you guys. There are only two ways to remove a foreign object planted directly into a soul. You can use an intense thermal disruption like the Sokyoku which will evaporate the soul that envelops it, or by some other method that will interfere with the soul's composition and forcefully separate them. In the unlikely event that the execution by Sokyoku failed, I had to find that other method." he pulled something out of his robe "For that, I needed the information kept within the underground assembly hall's Deireishio Archive. I looked up Kisuke Urahara's past research. He was the one who developed the technique to plant a foreign object into a soul." he pushed a button on the capsule he pulled out of his robe "So I figured that the technique needed to remove it must be hidden somewhere in his research." several green spikes suddenly rose from the ground around them "This is that answer." his arm was covered in the same substance, and his hand pierced Rukia's chest, then removed it, holding a very familiar looking jewel "I'm surprised, it's so small. This is the Hogyoku… I see." he watched the hole in Rukia's chest closed "The soul is unharmed, what a wonderful technique."

"A-Aizen…" Kenshiro slowly rose, feeling a tremendous amount of pain "You… don't know… the power… you're toying with…"

"Oh really?"

"Aizen… what you're holding… is the Shikon Jewel!"

Aizen blinked, then looked at the Hogyoku "And how would you know this?"

"Because I've fought a whole damn war against that thing and sacrificed almost all of my power to destroy it! But somehow, you and Urahara-san brought it back in the form of that thing!"

Aizen marveled at the Hogyoku, also known as the Shikon Jewel "I see… Interesting." then he looked at Rukia "Well, I have no use for you anymore… Kill her Gin."

"Oh well." Gin drew his Zanpakuto and unleashed his Shikai " **Pierce, Shinso!"** and his blade extended.

But instead of striking Rukia, it struck Byakuya.

Rukia was more shocked than anyone "N-Nii-sama!" she caught him as he collapsed "Nii-sama! Nii-sama… why? Why did you save me?!"

Aizen made his way over to them, before…

"Let's go Jidanbo! Bones of beasts scattered far and wide! Steeple crimson crystal! Steel wheels! Wind in action, and the sky at rest! The sound flying arrows, fill the hollow castle! **Hado 63: Raikoho!"** and she fired a blast of lightning.

Aizen dodged, but the moment he did, he found himself captured by Yoruichi and Soifon "This is another face I haven't seen for quite some time."

"Don't move!" Yoruichi warned "If you move a muscle…"

"We'll cut off your head." Soifon finished.

Aizen looked completely uninterested "I see."

Yoruichi turned to see "Kukaku!"

"Hey Yoruichi!" Kukaku waved "I had too much free time, and since I was out on a walk I thought I'd check in!"

"Well, that sure was flashy." Gin noted "What should I do?"

Rangiku suddenly appeared behind him with her sword to his throat "Don't move."

"Sorry Captain Aizen, I got caught."

"This is it." said Yoruichi.

Aizen turned to face her "What did you say?"

"Don't you understand Aizen? There's no place left for you."

At that moment, Ukitake showed up with everyone else "Aizen…"

"It's over Aizen."

Aizen smirked.

"What's so funny?!"

"Oh sorry, it's time."

Yoruichi and Soifon leapt away as Aizen was engulfed in a pillar of light, and several Menos Grande appeared, as well as something else.

Along with Tosen, Gin was engulfed in the pillar of light as well "It's a bit of a let down, I wouldn't have minded being your prisoner a little longer. Goodbye Rangiku, I'm sorry."

Rangiku froze.

Aizen and his accomplices were lifted off of the ground.

Yamamoto stopped anyone from attacking "That light is called Negacion, the Menos use it to help save their fellow Hollows. Once enveloped by that light, it is impossible for those within and without to interact. It's an isolated world. All who have fought Menos know… The moment that light fell on Sosuke Aizen, it became impossible to reach him."

Despite being injured, Komamura punched the ground furiously "Tosen! Come down here Tosen! I don't understand! Why did you become a Soul Reaper?! Wasn't it for your friend who passed away?! Wasn't it to carry out your justice?! Where has your sense of justice gone?!"

"I told you Komamura." said Tosen "The only thing I can see with my eyes is the path with the least bloodshed. Justice is always there. The path I follow is justice!"

Ichigo helped Kenshiro up to his feet, despite his own injuries.

Ukitake went to Aizen "You've joined with the Menos…"

Aizen said nothing.

"Why?!"

"To reach higher." he finally answered.

"Have you fallen so much Aizen?"

"You're too arrogant Ukitake. No one stood at the top from the beginning. Neither you, nor me, nor the gods." he removed his glasses "But that unbearable vacancy of heaven's throne ends now." he pushed his hair back, leaving only a single strand in front, and then proceeded to crush his glasses "From now on, _I_ will stand atop the heavens. Goodbye Soul Reapers." then he looked to Kenshiro and Ichigo "And goodbye Ryoka boys, you were both quite amusing for humans." and with that, they disappeared, and the hole closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after Aizen and his lackeys escaped, members of Squad 4 arrived and started work on the injured, namely Byakuya, Renji and Komamura.

Rukia had to be restrained from rushing to Byakuya's side.

Komamura stubbornly refused treatment and told them to look after the others.

The squad's 3rd seat, Yasochika Iemura, told some members to work on the Ryoka, then looked at Kagome and Orihime at work ' _Those Ryoka girls, their abilities seem similar, but what are they?'_

At the same time, Unohana showed up "Lieutenant Hinamori has escaped death, it's up to her now. Isane is continuing to treat her. Who's left?"

"Captain Kuchiki and the Ryoka boys."

Unohana looked at Kagome and Orihime at work "It doesn't seem like the Ryoka need our help."

"Is… that so?"

Unohana knelt down beside Byakuya "You were reckless Captain Kuchiki." she heard him mumble something "Rukia Kuchiki-san, come here. Captain Kuchiki is asking for you."

Rukia complied.

"Rukia… Are you there?" Byakuya asked weakly.

Rukia knelt down beside him "Yes, Nii-sama."

"There's something I want to tell you. An old story… From 50 years ago. In that year, before the first plum-blossoms bloomed, I lost my wife."

"I know. Hisana-sama. I was told that I looked like your wife, that's why you took a liking to me and welcomed me into the Kuchiki family as your younger sister."

"That's right. I ordered everyone in the household to tell you that lie."

"Huh?"

"Hisana was… your older sister."

Rukia froze.

"Hisana died in the World of the Living and was sent with you to Hanging Dog. But life was too difficult there, she said she left her baby sister and ran away. Hisana regretted that. Even after she became my wife, she searched for you almost every day. Then, in the spring of our fifth year together, she begged me to find you and welcome you into the clan as my younger sister, but not to tell you that she was your older sister, for she felt that she had no right to be called your older sister, and then she passed away. I found you the following year, and I immediately welcomed you into the family. It was the same as with Hisana. The people of the household objected, saying that allowing someone from the Rukon District into a noble home was against their law and would tarnish the name of the Kuchiki family. But I defied everyone, I wanted to fulfill my promise to Hisana no matter what. But it's also true that I'd gone against the law, so I made a vow in front of my parents' grave in order to admonish myself. I vowed that I would never again break a law, that from then on, I would uphold it no matter what. I was so desperate to make Hisana's wish come true, I made two vows that I should not have made. When you were sentenced to death, I didn't know what to do. My vow to my parents to protect the law, and my promise to Hisana to protect her younger sister. I didn't know which vow to uphold." he looked over to where Orihime was healing Ichigo and recalled what Ichigo said before ' _Ichigo Kurosaki. I thank you._ Rukia… I'm sorry…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed, and things were settling down.

Kenshiro was sparring with Ikkaku in the Squad 11 barracks "Come on Ikkaku, is that all you've got?"

Ikkaku smirked "Not by a long shot." and they clashed their blades.

Then Kenpachi came in "Hey!"

Yachiru popped up from his back "Morning Big-Shiro!"

"Are your wounds alright?"

Kenshiro shrugged "Thanks to Kagome's healing, I'm completely-" he stopped when he realized where this was going "Of f*ck."

"I see, that's good. That means now I can fight you without holding back!" and he brought down his sword, leaving a crater in the floor, but found Ikkaku lying in the center "Hey, that's the wrong guy!"

"Never fighting you again asshole!" Kenshiro ran away as fast as he could.

Yachiru pointed "Ken-chan, he's getting away!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumichika sighed "My my, rowdy as ever."

"It's better than too quiet." Iba pointed out.

"Why are you here so often? What happened to Captain Komamura?"

"Well I wish I knew, but lately it seems like the captain just wants to be left alone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Komamura stood by the grave Tosen showed him ' _Friend of Kaname Tosen, you whose name I do not know. What would you have done, what would you have said to stop him?'_ he turned to see Shuhei walking towards him.

"Captain Komamura, do you think Captain Tosen will ever come back here again?" asked Shuhei

"Of course, let's find a way to open Tosen's eyes."

Their path was clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Rangiku was thinking of Gin.

The was when Izuru came in to apologize, and this led to drinking. Lots of drinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Toshiro had visited Hinamori in the infirmary, and now he was catching up with Kenshiro "So you beat Naraku and won her over?"

"Her name is Kagome and yes, we've been dating for over a year now."

"And you both destroyed the Shikon Jewel?"

"Yeah, only now it's resurfaced and Aizen has it in his clutches."

"You mean-?"

"The Hogyoku and the Shikon no Tama are one in the same."

"That means Aizen is far more dangerous than we could imagine."

"Apparently when the Shikon Jewel disappeared from our world, it somehow ended up in the Soul Society about 100 years ago, when Urahara-san created it in the form of the Hogyoku. But after being in Rukia's body for so long, it's gone into some kind of dormant state, and it'll take some time for it to reawaken to its full potential. If we don't stop Aizen before that happens, we can kiss the living world, the Soul Society and everything in between goodbye."

"Right. By the way, Zaraki is looking for you."

"I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna run like hell and get as far away from Kenpachi as I can. Wish me luck." and he took off running.

Kenpachi suddenly burst onto the scene "Where's Kenshiro?"

Toshiro pointed in another direction, and Kenpachi took off running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu was making new clothes for everyone, since they wouldn't be able to go back to the World of the Living dressed like Soul Reapers, having re-designed the shirts Chad and Orihime worn, and made a new kimono for Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime went to bring Rukia the dress Uryu made for her, only to find that Rukia wasn't in her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was wandering around "Dammit, I hate days like this when I've got absolutely nothing to do."

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo turned to see Orihime "Oh hey Inoue, what's up? What's the problem?"

"There's something wrong, I can't find Kuchiki-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji was whittling away at a piece of wood out of boredom.

"Renji." said Byakuya "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm your Lieutenant." said Renji.

"You probably wish I was dead, huh?"

"No way, if you die then what reason would I have to get stronger? Captain… I…"

Then Ichigo burst into the room through the window "Renji!"

"What the hell do you want?!" Renji barked "I was just about to say something heartfelt, dammit!"

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, do you guys know where Rukia went?"

"What about Rukia?"

"No, if you guys don't know then nevermind. Sorry to intrude Renji, Byakuya. Later." and he jumped out the window.

Renji noticed Byakuya seeming unsettled about something "Something wrong Captain?"

"Nothing, it's just, I wonder if he plans on calling me without titles."

"I'll start calling you Captain the minute you didn't try to execute your sister!" Ichigo called.

Then Kenshiro came into the room "Sorry to bother you two but-"

"Zaraki?" Byakuya guessed.

"Zaraki."

"Get under the bed."

Kenshiro dove under the bed.

Then Kenpachi came in "Have you guys seen Kenshiro?"

They both pointed "He went that way."

Kenpachi ran off.

Kenshiro came out from underneath the bed "Thanks for not ratting me out Renji, Byakuya-san. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta keep running like hell." and he jumped out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ganju was being punished for being useless by Kukaku, when Rukia came to apologize for her involvement in the Kaien, but Kukaku waved it off, eventually becoming annoyed by Rukia apologizing over and over again, and then invited her to dinner.

That was when Ichigo showed up, with Kenshiro not far behind "So this is where you were. Looks like you're finished here, let's head back. They said they'd open the gate to the World of the Living tomorrow, and you're still not fully recovered, so you'd better get some rest so you're ready."

Rukia gave a sad smiled "Oh, that's right… I think you two should be the first to know this. I'm going to stay here in the soul Society."

Ichigo paused, then smiled "Well it's your decision, who are we to stop you? If you want to stay, then you should stay. You know I remembered why I was trying so hard to save you."

Then Kukaku came up to them "You two finally showed up, what were you doing?! You're going home tomorrow, huh? That's quick. Have dinner with us, it'll please everyone."

Kenshiro quickly covered Ichigo's mouth "Thanks for the offer Kukaku-san, we'd love to."

Kukaku lowered her first and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and everyone was getting ready to leave.

Ukitake opened the gateway "This is the official Senkaimon. Of course, I incorporated the Reishihenkanki for you." then he turned to the Soul Reapers of the group "Ichigo-kun, Kenshiro-kun." he handed them both badges "These are for you two."

"What're these?" asked Ichigo.

"Substitute Soul Reaper combat passes. It's our old custom to give this to a Substitute Soul Reaper who is deemed useful to the Soul Society. If you two use these, you can become Soul Reapers whenever you want. Of course, this won't make up for what you've done for us, but…"

"It's alright, we did it because we wanted to." Ichigo assured him "But still, we'll gladly accept this."

Ukitake eyed them both ' _These men are… truly…'_ then he turned to everyone else "It's time!"

Sure enough, the gateway opened.

After saying their goodbyes to Rukia and the others, they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found themselves being chased by the Cleaner.

"Official my ass, it's exactly the same as before!" Ichigo barked "Dammit Yoruichi-san, what the hell?!"

"Only Soul Reapers can use the Hell Butterfly!" Yoruichi called "Stop complaining and run! Look, we're almost at the exit! Don't stop, just run through it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they did, they found themselves in mid-air, and falling.

That is, until Urahara and his team caught them "Welcome back everyone!"

Ichigo blinked "Urahara-san?"

"Welcome back Kurosaki-san, Kenshiro-san. You've both heard about me, right?"

Ichigo stood "Yeah."

Urahara turned to them, took off his hat and bowed his head "Words cannot express how sorry I am."

Ichigo looked away "Just stop, it's fine. We're not mad, you really didn't do anything wrong. Your motivation aside, you did save us and make us all stronger. We owe you. But just one more thing: Did you not tell us the truth because you thought we'd get scared and run away?"

"Exactly right!" Urahara used a voice that made him sound like some kind of game show host.

Ichigo elbowed him in the face "Now that just pisses me off." then he turned serious "But if you should be apologizing to anyone, it should be Rukia. Be sure to do that, even though she'll probably say the same thing."

"Okay…"

"Now then Urahara-san, can you drop me off around here?" asked Uryu.

"You got it!"

He got off once they were low enough "And don't forget Kurosaki, you and Kenshiro-san are Soul Reapers while I'm a Quincy. The next time we meet, we'll be enemies." and with that, he hopped off.

A few minutes later…

"We'll get off here." then Orihime and Kagome hopped off.

Then Chad.

Then Kenshiro finally spoke "That was pretty cool what you said back there Ichigo, you've really matured from that spunky little turd I left behind in Karakura all those years ago."

Ichigo grinned "You've done enough growing up Kenshiro, now it's my turn. Well, I'd better get off. Later." and he hopped off.

Urahara noticed something off with Yoruichi "What's wrong Yoruichi-san?"

"It's just that it's been quite a long journey."

"It sure has." said Kenshiro "So what's gonna happen now Urahara-san?"

Urahara sighed "Let's see… We started after we suffered a big defeat, so all we've done is get things back to normal. You, Kurosaki-san and the others have your work cut out for you, so I guess it depends on you now."

"Figures. Well, I'd better get off here. Later." and he hopped off.

A storm was coming.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

In the depths of Hueco Mundo, a terrifyingly familiar Hollow finally recovered from his injuries, ready to pursue his adversary as his mask opened.

His target: Ichigo Kurosaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, 2 weeks had passed since the rescue mission to the Soul Society, and Ichigo was getting used to the antics of his friends again ' _Every time, seriously Keigo? Damn, did Kenshiro and Kagome have to go to Tokyo right after we got back? He didn't even come to say goodbye that morning.'_ he soon met up with Chad, Uryu and Orihime, ignoring the usual antics ' _I wonder how Ishida is gonna deal with losing his Quincy powers.'_ then he met up with Tatsuki after she dealt with Chizuru "Morning Tatsuki."

"Morning Ichigo, how's that report coming?" asked Tatsuki.

"Report?"

"Yeah, the one assigned while you were all on vacation. I told you about it the other day, right?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about it."

"You sure you're alright? It's not my fault if you don't get it in on time."

"Yeah, I know."

"Whatever. If you take too much time off, it really makes things-" that was when she noticed something "What's that?"

Ichigo looked down "Oh, this old good luck charm? My dad gave it to me before I left, he said to keep it. He tried sewing it onto me, so I guess he really wanted me to keep it. In short, my dad's an idiot."

"I figured that out without you telling me."

"How'd you know?"

"It's obvious, who else in your life would do something like that? Anyway, I was asking about that skull there."

Ichigo looked at his Substitute Soul Reaper Combat pass "Oh, this is-" then he froze "Hold on. Tatsuki, you can see this thing?"

"What do you mean?"

Then Kenshiro came in "Hey Ichigo, what's up?"

Ichigo sighed ' _Saved by the jackass._ Talk you later Tatsuki." then he went to Kenshiro "Listen, we've got a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

Then the sensei came in and told everyone to take their seats, forcing their conversation to break up, and she informed them about a new transfer student showing up that day.

Ichigo looked at his Substitute Soul Reaper Pass ' _Ukitake-san said no normal humans should be able to see it..'_ then it started ringing, and he freaked out.

Kenshiro got the same message and stood "Sorry sensei, Ichigo's got a stomach ache. I'll take him to the nurse, be back in a few." and they took off, with Chad, Orihime and Kagome following.

Keigo tried to follow, but it didn't take.

Tatsuki looked out the window and froze upon seeing both Ichigo and Kenshiro in their Soul Reaper forms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo made quick work of the Hollow, slashing it straight down the middle "Guys, you guys didn't have to come. Either one of us could've handled it on our own, you didn't have to leave school to come and follow us."

"We had to make sure you two were alright." said Kagome "If this Hogyoku that Aizen has really is the Shikon Jewel reborn, then we've gotta keep a lookout for anything that could lead us to him."

"Now that I think about it, Ishida-kun didn't come, did he?" Orihime noticed.

"He can't help it, he's lost his powers so he couldn't help if he wanted to." said Ichigo.

"But we've been back for two weeks already."

"Don't worry, he'll deal with it somehow. Even without his powers, he put up a good fight."

Unknown to them, a figure was watching them in mid-air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group got back in time to meet the new transfer student, Shinji Hirako.

After explaining the Kanji used for his name, he sat near Ichigo and Kenshiro "Looks like the three of us are neighbors, huh? Why don't all three of us be friends Kurosaki-kun, Kamikaze-kun."

Kenshiro nodded hesitantly "Kenshiro Kamikaze, nice to meet you Hirako-san."

Hirako grinned.

Ichigo eyed him suspiciously ' _There's something off about him.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Ichigo and Kenshiro were called out for a job.

"So Kenshiro, about this Hirako guy. What do you think of him?" asked Ichigo.

Kenshiro one-shotted the Hollow and shrugged "He seems like the typical creepy jackass, every school has one."

"I know, but he seems creepier than most."

"Now that you mentioned it, I sensed a powerful Reiatsu coming from him. Maybe it's best to keep an eye on him."

"Hey!" a Soul Reaper with an afro appeared on the scene "Wh-Wh-Who the hell are you two? All dressed up like Soul Reapers, very suspicious!"

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Zennosuke Kurumadani, an elite Soul Reaper tasked with watching this are in Rukia Kuchiki's stead, who was pulled out on account of some crime or something. Well? Surprised?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki/ Kenshiro Kamikaze. Substitute Soul Reaper's!" they chorused as they showed their badges.

Zennosuke blinked, then laughed "What the hell is that?! I've never seen or heard of a Substitute Soul Reaper!"

Ichigo and Kenshiro looked at the badge ' _The f*ck is with these badges? They're useless.'_

"Alright, so if you're gonna apologize now would be a good time."

That was when Hirako showed up and clashed his Zanpakuto with Ichigo's, blowing Zennosuke away with the sheer force.

Ichigo was pissed "Hirako you bastard, why do you have a Zanpakuto?! What the hell are you?!"

Hirako shushed him "Don't make so much noise Ichigo Kurosaki, guys with so much Reiatsu like you two shouldn't create a commotion so easily or it'll echo throughout the world and alert others."

"Like who exactly?" asked Kenshiro.

"Who, you say? Do ya really need me to spell it out for ya, dumbasses?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu was confronted by a strange Hollow that emerged from a Garganta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Kon, who had snuck out in Ichigo's body, was confronted by a newly transformed Grand Fisher, who was looking for Ichigo to get revenge and removed his mask, transforming into an incomplete version of something known as an Arrancar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu dodged an attack by the Hollow, also an incomplete Arrancar and started running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hirako noticed a Reiatsu disappear "He's gone."

"Hirako you bastard, what're you up to?" Kenshiro snarled, releasing his Shikai.

Hirako pointed "See guys? I told ya, this is because strawberry over there carelessly let his Reiatsu spill out."

"I asked you who you are."

"What a pain in the ass, do you really want to know so badly what I am? Okay then." he started to materialize a familiar mask "See? What's this?"

Ichigo was considerably more shocked and horrified by the appearance of the mask "A Hollow Mask?!"

"That's right. A Zanpakuto and a Hollow Mask. You both understand, don't ya? I'm a Soul Reaper that stepped into Hollow territory. Didn't I say the three of us should be friends? I am a Visored, and the kin of you both. Come to our side Ichigo, Kenshiro. You don't belong on this side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu was still being chased, by was eventually by his father Ryuken, with whom he wasn't on good terms, and whom revealed himself to be a Quincy.

Ryuken easily dispatched the incomplete Arrancar and offered to restore Uryu's Quincy powers, on the condition that he never again associated with Soul Reapers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kon continued running from the Grand Fisher, but was eventually caught.

That was when Isshin arrived to save him, dressed a Soul Reaper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hirako was the first to notice the new Reiatsu.

Ichigo caught on quickly "Wh-What the-? This Reiatsu… But this other enormous Reiatsu is… a Hollow?"

' _Woah woah woah, he just now noticed?'_ Hirako mused ' _Is this guy really okay? The Soul Reaper Reiatsu that just appeared, I don't recognize it. Who can it be?'_ then he got pissed when he saw them taking off "Hey, dammit! Where the hell ya two going?! I'm not finished talking yet!"

"We'll pass!" Ichigo called.

"I said I'm not finished yet!"

"Whatever it is, neither one of us wants to hear it! We don't care what kind of organization your so-called Visoreds is, neither of us have any desire to be friends with you. We are Soul Reapers, nothing more and nothing less, and we're not your friends!" and he took off.

Hirako sighed "Jeez, this ain't gonna be easy."

"Ichigo's not the easiest guy to persuade, tell him something he actually wants to know and he might consider it, and the same goes for me." and Kenshiro took off after Ichigo.

Hirako sighed and pulled out his cell phone "Hello? It's Hirako, is this Sarugaki-san's cell phone? Sorry, wrong number. I couldn't help it, ya don't have to shout in my ear! It's just a matter of time, let's be patient."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Grand Fisher drew his Zanpakuto, taking on a more powerful form, but Isshin, identifying him as something known as an Arrancar, killed him in one strike, avenging the death of Masaki.

That was when Urahara showed up, and he and Isshin discussed the Arrancar under the command of Aizen, and the fact that the Hogyoku, or Shikon no Tama reforged, would take a full year to re-awaken and reach its full potential.

Kon was sworn to secrecy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro and the other captains were called in for a meeting by Yamamoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Ichigo was more serious than usual "So who the hell was that other Reiatsu?"

Kenshiro shook his head "I haven't the faintest idea."

"I mean, when we got there it was gone without a trace. It's probably because of that bastard Hirako."

Then Orihime rushed in "Good morning Kurosaki-kun!"

Then Kagome came in calmly "Morning Kenshiro, Ichigo-kun."

Then Hirako came in and mimicked Orihime "Morning Ichigo-kun, Kenshiro-kun!"

Ichigo eyed him with distrust ' _Hirako just shows up at school like nothing happened!'_

"Morning, let's see… Hirako-kun, right?" asked Kagome.

Hirako grinned "Yes, you remembered my name!" he hugged both girls "Good morning Kagome-chan, Orihime-chan!"

"Hirako-san." Kenshiro suddenly appeared beside him, along with Ichigo "We need to have a word with you outside." and he dragged him out by the shirt, with Ichigo following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo watched the scene unfolding ' _Moral of the story: Never mess with Kagome.'_

Kenshiro slammed Hirako against the wall "You little shit!"

Hirako pouted "You don't have to get so mad, it's not like Kagome-chan is your girlfriend!"

"It's _exactly_ like that, you ass!"

"There's no way a hottie like that would be your girlfriend!"

"Well she is, pull a stunt like that again and no amount of Hollow will save you!"

"You've no right to talk to me like that."

"Do you want me to hurt you?! And more importantly, why the hell are you in our school?!"

"Don't act stupid, it's the duty of a student to go to school right?"

"Wasn't you wanting to recruit us into your little boy band?"

"It's not a boy band."

"Sure it's not. Anyway, if that's the case, then you've got no reason to be here!"

"Why is that?" asked Hirako, shutting him up "Surely you guys don't think I've given up just because of what happened yesterday, do ya? I don't give up so easily, I'm gonna follow you guys around 'til I get a yes. Besides, it's too late. Visoreds cannot become normal again once the symptoms appear. No matter what you think, you guys are on our side now. Kagome-chan and Orihime-chan, the big one, glasses, you both believe them all to be friends don't you? Well you're both wrong, they're only friends for the time being. If you both keep on being Soul Reapers, at some point you'll both lose your sanity and be swallowed up by the Hollows inside. When that happens, it's all over. The combined power of the two of you will destroy everything. Your friends, as well as the future, will all be swallowed and smashed to pieces. Don't tell me you guys haven't already noticed? The fact that the Hollows inside the two of you are already so powerful that you can't control it. Come with me Kenshiro, Ichigo, I'll show you both how to maintain your sanity.

What they didn't know was that Tatsuki was watching from afar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was rather distant for the rest of the day, and Keigo was freaking out over it.

Mizuiro took advantage of this and just added fuel into the fire that was Keigo's mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hirako sighed "Man I'm tired, I guess it's cuz I'm not used to this kind of activity. And what's with the stupid test right after we get back from summer break? Ridiculous! And why do I have to go to school and be the recruiter for Ichigo and Kenshiro? I just don't get it."

Then a certain foot rammed him into the wall.

Upon seeing the figure, Hirako went from pissed to pale "Hi-Hiyori…"

Hiyori then slapped him across the face with her sandal "What the hell are you wastin' time for here, ya dumbass?!"

"Sorry…"

"Where are Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenshiro Kamikaze?!"

"They're still…"

"Whaddaya mean 'they're still…'?! You convince them right now and bring them here!"

"It can't be helped, they won't listen to me!"

"Then use force to bring them here!"

"That's not what you said the other day!"

"There he is." Kagome, Chad and Orihime suddenly appeared behind them.

Hirako blinked "Kagome-chan… Orihime-chan…"

"Shinji." Hiyori motioned for him to come closer, then head-butted him, HARD "You were followed dipshit!"

"Even if we asked Kenshiro or Ichigo-kun what was going on, I know they'd just say that it's nothing." said Kagome.

Orihime nodded "So we thought we'd ask you directly Hirako-kun, who are you and what do you want with Kurosaki-kun and Kenshiro-kun?"

Hiyori smirked "You think we're just gonna tell you?"

There was a pause.

"Hiyori Sarugaki." she introduced "Tell me yours."

"Orihime Inoue."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Yasutora Sado."

Hiyori smirked "A birdcage, a princess and a tiger, huh? Such excessive names. Our names mean monkey and lewd, so I'm jealous!"

"What do ya mean lewd? I'm the only living one here." Hirako muttered "Don't drag me into this asshole."

Hiyori then proceeded to break Hirako's nose through disturbing means "But she's got such smoothe hair and a killer rack, and the other chick's not bad either. They really piss me off, these girls."

"That's no normal inferiority complex, that's no way to talk about Kagome-chan or Orihime-chan's attributes."

She then broke his nose even further "Well whatever, I have nothing to tell you." she gripped her Zanpakuto "So if you'll just die here…"

Hirako suddenly carried her away "Excuse us!"

Chad stopped Orihime from pursuing "Let them go Inoue, you realize that we'd never catch them at their speed. And even if we could catch them, it would only end with the three of us getting killed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu approached his father in his office, and agreed to Ryuken's terms.

It was time for the training to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isshin, Yuzu and Karin noticed that Ichigo wasn't himself when he came home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro came into Ichigo's room through the window "So what's the deal with your Inner Hollow?"

Ichigo sighed "After I drove him out during my fight with Byakuya, that mask would came back even if I threw it out, and now it's suddenly disappeared. Ever since then, I've been able to hear it, his voice inside of me calling out. Hirako didn't even need to mention it. At this rate…" he suddenly spaced out, then came back after a few minutes "It's getting stronger. So what's the deal with yours?"

"Well, my situation is a lot more complicated than yours. While I've got an Inner Hollow, it's evolved into an inner demon from the Shikon Jewel mission. It's honestly become a real problem, it's almost hurt Kagome at least half a dozen times and I can't risk that again."

Then there was a knock at the door "Ichi-nii, can I come in?"

Ichigo blinked "Sure Karin, come on in."

Karin entered, looking serious "Ichi-nii, Kenshiro, I want you guys to tell me what you're so worried about."

"What're you talking about?" asked Ichigo "We're not worried about anything."

"I know… I know about it!"

"About what?"

"Ichi-nii, Kenshiro… I know that you two are Soul Reapers!"

They froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, two Arrancar known as Yammy and Ulquiorra landed in the park in Karakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo looked at Kenshiro, then back at Karin, and gave a fake smile "What're you talking about? Are you-"

"Don't mess with me." Karin cut him off "I can see them, I've been able to for a long time now. At first I didn't know what was going on, but old man Kanonji…"

"Wait Kanonji? Oh god, what did he-"

They were cut off by a massive Reiatsu shaking the entire city.

Ichigo looked at Karin "Sorry, I don't have time for this." he turned to Kenshiro "Let's go." he grabbed his badge and entered his Soul Reaper form, then took off out the window, with Kenshiro following.

Karin just watched.

She had a bad feeling about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yammy sighed "I came here many times when I was still masked, but man this place is as boring as ever. There are so few spirit particles that it's hard to breathe!"

"Don't complain, I believe I said that I could handle this on my own." stated Ulquiorra "You're the one who wanted to come here Yammy."

"My bad, my bad." Yammy made his way out of the crater, but found that no one there could see him "What's with these guys? Don't come over here if you don't have any spiritual power." he then sucked out their spiritual energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime went to check on a guy that collapsed from Yammy draining him "Wait Sado-kun, Kagome-chan!"

"It's no use Inoue, they're already dead." Chad told her "You can see it, can't you? Something is sucking out people's souls."

"Who could do this? Why are they doing something like that?"

"Let's hurry." Chad led the girls towards the seen "I'd like to ask you a favor Inoue, Higurashi. When we get there, would you two please stay back and take care of anyone who is still alive?"

Kagome quickly protested "But Sado-kun, on your own you'll-"

"I understand your desires to fight, but you two need to heal those who are injured. You two are the only ones who can save the survivors. I'm counting on you two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bodies collapsed.

Yammy finished sucking out their souls "Nasty!"

"Naturally, there's no way thin souls could be tasty." Ulquiorra stated.

"But you see, I did it because these guys were looking at us like we're some sort of freak show!"

"These people can't see us, it's not like they were looking at you."

"I know that, but it still makes me mad! So, how many people should we kill?"

"Just one, there is no need to kill anyone else."

"We're only killing one out of this whole herd?"

"I've heard that there are at most five people in the real world with Reiatsu levels high enough that they could actually put up a fight, everyone else is just trash. Finding them is going to be easy." then he noticed Tatsuki struggling "This is unexpected, there's a survivor."

Tatsuki's mind was racing ' _Wh-What happened? Just what… are they?'_

Yammy stomped over to her, leaving Tatsuki unable to look away "For my Gonzui to fail at tearing out your soul, you must have a bit of spiritual power hiding in you somewhere, right?! Ulquiorra, is this one!"

"Take a better look you idiot, her soul is about to break simply by you being close to her. She's merely trash."

"So she was just lucky that she survived my Gonzui, what a joke." he aimed a kick meant to finish Tatsuki.

But Chad appeared and blocked the kick with his armored arm.

"Who are you three?" asked Yammy.

Chad braced his arm ' _This guy, his kick was so powerful! It looks like he isn't someone Inoue could take on after all, Higurashi probably can't take him either._ Inoue do just as we discussed, take care of Arisawa and stay back. Higurashi, stay back and assume the attack formation."

Kagome stepped back and prepared to summon Tsubasa, while Orihime took Tatsuki away.

"Hey Ulquiorra, is this him?!" Yammy called.

"Yammy, you really must work on your investigative powers so that you can determine that on your own." Ulquiorra stated "You should be able to tell with just one glance, that guy is trash."

"I see!"

Chad prepared a blast from his arm.

Yammy stopped the attack and backhanded Chad away effortlessly, seriously injuring his arm in the process.

Kagome was by his side immediately "Sado-kun, just hold on!"

"Ulquiorra, is this woman trash as well?" asked Yammy.

"Yeah, she's trash." Ulquiorra stated.

Yammy smirked "I see!" he aimed a finger.

" **Mamoru Hana."** Kagome summoned Sakura, shielding herself and Chad, with the shield cracking not long after.

"What is she?" Yammy mused.

"Bara, **Iyashino Hana!"** Kagome's spirit of healing got to work on fixing Chad's arm.

"What, you're healing him?" asked Yammy "Or rather, is that guy even alive? He's pretty stubborn.

Ulquiorra observed ' _A healing technique? No, that's not it. This isn't a healing technique, she's either reversing time or dimensions. Whatever the case may be, it's different from a healing technique. This is something that I've never seen before._ You're a strange human, woman."

Kagome stood "I won't forgive anyone who hurts my friends. **Tsubasa, Utsusu Hana!"** she summoned her spirit of reflection ' _I can't rely on Kenshiro or Ichigo-kun all the time, I have to stand up for myself! Tatsuki-chan, Orihime-can, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Ichigo-kun, Kenshiro, I will protect all of you!'_

Yammy smirked and aimed another attack, but Tsubasa's shield suddenly began radiating with Reiatsu, blowing Yammy back aways.

Then Tsubasa collapsed and suddenly de-materialized.

Yammy came back, but now he was pissed and had some small burns "What the hell was that? Hey Ulquiorra, what should I do? Should we take her back to Aizen-san since she has some unusual techniques?"

"No, there's no need." Ulquiorra stated "Kill her Yammy."

"Alright!" Yammy aimed a fist.

But then Ichigo's blade was pointed at his hand "Kenshiro get Kagome out of here, the every other agreement."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Yammy.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, but you can call me your executioner." he held out his Shikai and placed his hand on his arm " **Bankai!"** and he unleashed his Bankai " **Tensa Zangetsu."**

"Kick their asses Ichigo." Kenshiro then took Chad and Kagome and left.

Yammy blinked "Did you say Bankai?! Hey Ulquiorra, is he the guy?"

"One of them yes, who would have thought that your flailing about could smoke him out so easily?" Ulquiorra stated "Orange hair, black Bankai, there's no mistaking it. This is one of our targets Yammy."

"So he saved us the trouble of looking for him! I'm lucky!" he aimed a fist.

Ichigo stopped with his blade "Are you the one who did that to Chad's right arm?"

"What about it?"

Ichigo leapt over him, lopping Yammy's arm clean off.

' _The fool, he went at him without even evaluating his opponent's strength. This is why I told him he should work on his investigative powers. But that brat, to think that he cut through Yammy's steel skin and cleaved off his arm just like that. I heard that he just recently obtained Bankai, yet his Reiatsu is so tempered. However, at this level, I don't think he or the other one represent much of a threat to Aizen-sama.'_

Yammy was furious "Damn you you brat!"

Ichigo raised a brow "You can still stand? You're as tough as you look."

"You're having quite a time here, aren't you?" Ulquiorra offered.

"Shut up!" Yammy barked, then gripped his Zanpakuto.

"Are you going to use your Zanpakuto on a run like this?"

"I told you to shut up!"

Ichigo froze "A Zanpakuto? _That thing on his hip was a Zanpakuto after all? A broken Hollow mask, a hole in his chest, a Zanpakuto? I thought I felt a strange Reiatsu before even coming here, but just what are these guys? Are they related to Hirako… and me and Kenshiro?'_ then he felt his Inner Hollow fighting again.

Yammy smirked and easily sent Ichigo flying with one kick, then he slammed him to the ground and began beating him, then grabbed Ichigo by the head "I don't know what's going on, but he's suddenly stopped moving!"

Ulquiorra observed this ' _That's strange, all of a sudden that brat's Reiatsu started fluctuating. However, it's not fluctuation that widely. When his Reiatsu is low, it's inconsequential. But when it's high, it's greater than mine. What's going on here?'_

Yammy threw Ichigo to the ground "It's over brat, I'm gonna crush you!"

His fist was blocked by Kenshiro "Sup? Hey Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, leave this guy to me!"

Yammy looked at Kenshiro "You're that other guy, people just keep popping up and getting in the way! Butting in like this means you want me to kill you first, right?"

Kenshiro grabbed his fist and threw him to the ground, then began pummeling him without mercy.

For an instant, Ichigo swore he could see Kenshiro's eyes flickering from brown to red with black sclerae, then back to the usual brown.

"This is it, scum." Kenshiro growled, his voice much lower and warped, as he raised his sword and brought it down, but stopped.

Yoruichi grabbed him by the arm "That's enough Kenshiro." and she knocked him out with a chop to the neck.

Then Yammy got up, even more pissed, and he fired a blast known as a Cero, resulting an explosion "Take that, they were blown to bits! There's no way he could've dodged my Cero at this distance!"

"I didn't have to." Urahara appeared and revealed his Shikai, Benihime.

"Who are you?! What did you do?! How were you able to do that to my Cero?"

"It's just as you saw it, it would've been dangerous for everyone around me if I simply repelled it so I just negated it by hitting it with a similar attack."

"What did you say?"

"How about I show it to you again if you don't believe me? **Sing, Benihime!"** he unleashed a blast of crimson Reiatsu.

Ulquiorra blitzed in front of Yammy and deflect it, then swiftly struck Yammy in the gut, much to Yammy's ire "What're you doing?!"

"You idiot, you're getting in over your head." said Ulquiorra "This guy is Kisuke Urahara, and the one hiding amongst the trees is Yoruichi Shihoin. At your current level, you wouldn't be able to defeat them. We're leaving." he opened the Garganta "We've completed the assignment, now we're going to report to Aizen-sama. I'm going to tell him that the Soul Reapers he had his eyes set on are trash that aren't even worth killing." and they disappeared as the Garganta closed.

Ichigo stayed still for a moment, then stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came, and with it came rain.

Urahara brought Ichigo to the shop and found that Yoruichi was stuffing herself.

"So I guess Yoruichi-san is recovering pretty fast." Ichio commented.

Urahara chuckled "Seems that way." then he turned serious "If only she used Shunko from the start, then this wouldn't be a problem."

"What's Shunko again?"

"It's a power up technique, boosts all physical attributes."

"You mean like the Kaio-ken from Dragon Ball Z?"

"What do you think inspired it?"

"Who pitched the idea?"

"You're looking at him."

Ichigo high-fived him "Nice." then he got back on topic "Still, I would've beaten him if it wasn't for my Hollow messing with my head."

"I know, but I never thought they would be so strongly tempered with Reiatsu."

"These guys are strong Urahara-san, I'm not sure if Kenshiro and I can beat them as we are."

"I'm fully aware of that Kurosaki-san, at the very least they're considerably more powerful than either of us ever thought they were. But keep in mind, your Inner Hollow is nowhere near as dangerous as Kenshiro-san's."

"Because of his Inner Hollow evolving into an Inner demon born from the Ryuuga?"

"Precisely. If his inner demon should become too powerful, and Kenshiro should lose himself, I fear all of our powers combined may not be enough to stop him. I need you to keep an eye on him Kurosaki-san, make sure he doesn't lose control like he almost did today."

"Right. By the way, what's the deal with you and Yoruichi-san?"

Urahara blushed lightly "What're you talking about?"

"Come on, you see her naked all the time."

"So do you."

"Not by choice! Anyway, how're Chad and the others?"

"They're recovering, but Inoue-san seems a little bit hyper."

"That sounds about right. What about Chad?"

"He'll be fine physically, but this might have shaken his resolve."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro laid in his apartment covered in bandages, his mind racing ' _Dammit, it almost happened again. If it hadn't been for Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san, my inner demon would've gotten the better of me again. At this rate… Dammit!'_ he slammed his fist into the ground ' _I can't keep going on like this. I haven't told anyone, not Kagome or even Ichigo, but my inner demon has been getting stronger ever since I awakened my Bankai. I have to do something. Hell, I might actually have to take Hirako-san up on his offer.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Kenshiro met up with Ichigo "Hey."

"Hey." was all Ichigo said ' _Kenshiro's having the same problem as I am. Chad got hurt, Inoue and Kagome were put in serious danger, and Tatsuki almost died, all because I'm not strong enough! I don't know what to do other than apologize.'_

Then Kenshiro noticed a ruckus in the halls "What the f*ck is going on out there?"

Ichigo was surprised by who showed up "Okay, if there's one time I'll say this in my life, it's now. What. The. F*ck?"

Kagome blinked "Ikkaku? Yumichika? Rangiku-san? Renji? Koga-kun? Toshiro-kun?"

Toshiro sprouted a tic mark "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you Higurashi."

"Why are you guys here?" asked Kenshiro.

"Orders from above, we're preparing for the upcoming battles with the Arrancar by entering the World of the Living and joining forces with the Substitute Soul Reaper's, or so we we've been told." explained Toshiro.

Ichigo blinked "Arrancar? You mean those things we fought before?"

"Idiot, how could you not know that?"

Ichigo turned to see the figure standing in the window "Rukia!"

"It's been awhile you guys."

"Alright Kuchiki, you take Ichigo while I get Kenshiro." Koga then forced Kenshiro out of his body "Come with me." he dragged Kenshiro's Soul Reaper form out the window, leaving Toshiro and the others to deal with the new reputations they were getting from the students nobody gave a crap about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Koga, where exactly do you plan on taking me?" asked Kenshiro.

Koga checked his Soul Pager "Just shut it and keep running, Rukia-chan and your jackass friend got the one on the south side so we've got the one about a mile away from here. Let's move."

Kenshiro looked down "Not so bad, Shikai can probably handle it." and he leapt down and drew his Zanpakuto, awakening his Shikai upon drawing it, dodging a strike "Alright asshole, let's get this done." he got swept aside into a wall.

"What the hell are you doing? Get up and beat him!" Koga barked "Have you really gotten so weak that you can't even beat a Hollow as pathetic as that?!"

Kenshiro then morphed his Shikai into its staff form and whacked Koga into a wall "500 years and you still haven't learned how to shut up." then he turned to the Hollow and morphed his Shikai into the standard katana "Alright, let's go."

" _ **We're getting so much closer to you now, and we'll just keep getting closer and closer!"**_

" _Dammit, get out of my head!"_

" _ **We'll devour you!"**_

" _Stop it!"_

Kenshiro suddenly snapped out of it, barely defending himself against an attack.

"I know all about it, ever since the fight with those Arrancar you haven't change into your Soul Reaper form once!" Koga barked "What the hell are you so afraid of?! This is just the Band of Seven all over again! Sado was one-shotted, Kagome and Inoue barely got out of that, your buddy Ichigo is in the same shtick as you, so what?! Are you so easily beaten?! Is your will really that weak?! Are you afraid of losing? Are you afraid that you can't protect Kagome from these guys? Or are you afraid of the monsters inside of you?! If you're afraid of losing, then get stronger! If you're afraid you can't protect Kagome, then get stronger and vow to protect her by any means necessary! If you're afraid of the demons inside of you, then keep getting stronger until you can crush it! You have no right to say that you love Kagome if you don't have the resolve!"

Kenshiro gripped his Shikai to the point where his hand bled.

"Even if you don't believe in anyone else, stand tall and shout it! That's the Kenshiro I've grown to know as my friend and greatest rival!"

Kenshiro smirked "You never did know how to shut up." he held out his Shikai and spread two blades across the blade " **Bankai!"** he summoned his Bankai and won the battle with one blow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo got the same pep talk from Rukia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keigo was doing his usual thing, being more of a freakout than usual.

That is, until he ended up pissing off Ikkaku.

Lucky for him, Rangiku calmed down Ikkaku by threatening to tell Yachiru. Then subdued Keigo's pervert nature with one backhand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was less than thrilled to find that Yuzu and Isshin were eavesdropping at the door.

"Your family is as happy as ever." Rukia commented.

"Shut up!" Ichigo barked "More importantly, what the hell is the deal with these Arrancar? What are they, and why are they after me and Kenshiro?"

"Wait up!" Renji suddenly dropped in with Rangiku and the others through Ichigo's roof "Hey."

"What. Did you guys. Do to my light?"

Rangiku grinned "We tried to put in a new light bulb!"

"With what?" asked Ikkaku, earning a smack from Rangiku.

"Putting that aside, what the f*ck is an Arrancar?" Kenshiro appeared in the room via Flash-Bullet.

"The Arrancar are Hollows that remove their masks and are able to gain the powers of both Hollows and Soul Reapers." explained Toshiro, cue Rukia's crappy drawings "Up until now, there were few of them and they were all incomplete. But complete Arrancar have been created due to their contact with Aizen and his use of the Hogyoku." he pointed at Rukia's crappy depiction of Yammy and Ulquiorra "Those were two from the other day. You understand all of this, right?"

"We would if Rukia wasn't so bad at drawing." Ichigo dodged the drawing Rukia through "So how have you guys been dealing with this?"

"At first the Soul Society just planned on quietly watching Aizen until he started to make his move." explained Renji "Then we suddenly lost three captains to the enemy, and on top of that, we're still a mess after the whole Bount affair."

Kenshiro blinked "The what?"

"It happened while you and Kagome were away, I'll explain later." Ichigo told him.

"Anyway, they're achieving complete forms quicker than we anticipated." Renji went on "Once they were sent to the real world, we couldn't just hang back any longer. And we're the ones they selected."

"Kind of a weird set up, don't you think?" Kenshiro pointed out.

"Rukia and I were selected since we knows you two the best." explained Koga "Abarai is the closest to Rukia out of all of the available fighters, so he was chosen. And then we were told to pick out some trustworthy fighters below captain class, so we asked Ikkaku-san to come with us. Then Yumichika-san insisted on going. When Rangiku-san heard the commotion he was making, she said she wanted to come too. She wouldn't be left behind, so Captain Hitsugaya had to come along as the leader. Or something like that."

Toshiro made himself known in the windowsill "At any rate, Aizen has definitely developed an interest in you two."

Rangiku grinned "It's Captain Hitsugaya, the poor sport who was the only one against coming in through the ceiling."

"Have you been waiting by the window this entire time?" asked Renji "You shouldn't do that, a silver-haired elementary school student stands out enough without you doing something like that."

"Shut up!" Toshiro barked, then got back on topic "Arrancar are certain born when a Hollow removes its mask, but the resulting maskless Hollow isn't much of a threat. If he was really going to go to war with the Soul Society, then his objective in creating Arrancar is to come up with something even greater than the Menos."

Ichigo paled slightly "Greater than the Menos? What's with that? It sounds like you're implying that there's an even higher level than the Menos."

"There is. Well more specifically, there are three categories amongst the Menos. The first are the Gillian, the lowest level, foot soldiers as humans would put it. You fended one off not long after you gained Soul Reaper powers. Though they're big, their movements are slow and they've got the intellect of a beast. Beating one isn't difficult for a captain-class, which is where the problem lies. The second one is the Adjuchas, smaller than the Gillian and fewer in number, but they're highly intelligent and several times more capable in battle than the Gillian. They look after the numerous Gillian. The third class is the Vasto Lorde, they're the greatest of the Menos, the same size as humans and they're very few in numbers. It's said that there are only a few of them in all of Hueco Mundo. Bluntly put, a Vasto Lorde's battle abilities are even greater than a Captain's."

Ichigo froze.

"By changing the Menos into Arrancar, they come into possession of an incalculable amount of power. With three of our captains now on their side commanding all those Menos, all we can say is this: If Aizen manages to bring 10 Vasto Lordes under his control at this point in time, then it's the end of the Soul Society."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Ulquiorra and Yammy returned to Hueco Mundo.

Once there, they reported to Aizen and several other Arrancar.

Once they finished, one of the Arrancar, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, questioned Ulquiorra's decision to keep Ichigo and Kenshiro alive, but Aizen assured him that he trusted Ulquiorra's judgement, much to Grimmjow's fury.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So when are you guys going back?" asked Ichigo.

"What're you talking about? We're not going back, we're going to be here until the fight against the Arrancar is over." explained Renji.

"Well where're you guys gonna sleep? And before you answer, there's no way my house has enough space for all of you!"

Rangiku pouted "Not even for me?"

"You're the last one I'd let stay here. Besides, why do you think it would be okay for you to stay here?"

Rangiku started unbuttoning her shirt.

"What the f*ck are you doing?! You can't stay here even if you unbutton your shirt!"

She lifted her skirt a little.

He covered his eyes, but opened his fingers a little "You still can't stay here even if you lift up your skirt a little! Dammit, seduction like that isn't going to work on me! I'm definitely not that type of guy!"

"Then close that gap in your fingers." Kenshiro said dryly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well for the time being, I'll stay with the girls." said Rangiku.

Ichigo blinked "Did Inoue and Kagome say it was okay?"

"No, but those kids can't say no once someone asks them a favor, especially Orihime."

"Alright guys, I've got this all planned out." said Kenshiro "Rangiku-san is staying with Kagome and Inoue-san, Renji can freeload off of Urahara-san, there's no way in hell he's staying in my apartment again after trashing it the last time. Toshiro-sensei and Koga can crash with me. Ikkaku and Yumichika, let me know when you guys come up with something."

They shrugged and left.

"So where's Rukia staying?"

Rukia ran inside and made a beeline for Ichigo's closet, with Ichigo hot on her heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came.

Keigo and Mizuiro were walking home, when Keigo noticed a Hollow in the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia somehow cleared up staying at the Kurosaki household, but Karin felt like she'd seen her somewhere before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro led Ichigo, Toshiro and Koga into his apartment "Alright guys, make yourselves at home."

"You're still out of it." Ichigo noted.

"What're you talking about? I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Yeah I am."

"I will go Bankai on you if you don't start talking."

"Fine. It's my inner demon, it keeps getting stronger every time I fight, and it got a major boost in power after fighting against the psychotic bastard Zaraki when I used my Bankai. It's like the more power I unleash, the stronger it gets. And now that I have to deal with my Inner Demon, I don't know if I can handle it. Honestly, if Sesshomaru-dono were still around, he'd know what to do."

Toshiro froze "You said Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Sesshomaru used to be the captain of Squad 3, but he disappeared along with several others about 100 years ago, including the former captain of Squad 5 before Aizen."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So out of curiosity, what was this Squad 5 captain's name?"

"Shinji Hirako."

Ichigo walked out the front door without a word, but started screaming the moment he hit the streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Garganta opened in the sky, and several Arrancar emerged, among them being Shawlong Qufang, Edrad Leones, Ilfort Grantz, Nakim Greendina, Hiten and D-Roy Linker.

"Is everyone here? No one saw you, right?" asked Grimmjow.

"Of course not." replied Shawlong "Grimmjow I felt several strong Reiatsu on the way here, that doesn't match up with Ulquiorra's information."

"Start a full-blown search." Grimmjow then scanned for strong Reiatsu "It's just as I thought, they're really multiplying. So they called for backup from the Soul Society? If he wasn't so full of shit and just killed them to start with it wouldn't be such a pain in the ass now, that's why you're stupid Ulquiorra. D-Roy, Shawlong, Edrad, Ilforte, Nakim! Hiten! Let's take over this area, kill everyone no matter how little Reiatsu they have!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While dealing with how Rukia was put with Karin and Yuzu like a normal person, she and Ichigo both sensed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Among others being Renji and Ururu at the shop, Ikkaku and Yumichika on a rooftop, Kagome, Orihime and Rangiku at their apartment, and Kenshiro, Toshiro and Koga. Hell, even Keigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With their targets insight, the 7 Arrancar scattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Ichigo prepared to enter his Soul Reaper form.

Rukia checked her Soul Pager and saw that both Chad and Kenshiro had one heading towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensing a familiar Reiatsu, Kenshiro took off on his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawlong appeared with Nakim in front of Toshiro and Rangiku "Nice to meet you."

He blitzed away.

Toshiro used his Zanpakuto to block the attack.

Rangiku found herself dealing with Nakim ' _This guy…'_

"I am Arrancar 11, Shawlong." said Shawlong.

"I'm the Captain of the 10th division, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

They took their clash to the roof of another nearby building.

"Captain of the 10th division." Shawlong noted "My my how wonderful, it looks like I hit the jackpot."

"No." Toshiro flared his Reiatsu "You're probably the biggest loser of all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad regained consciousness, despite not being fully healed, and went to confront the Arrancar.

"What's this? Aren't you a Soul Reaper." D-Roy appeared before Chad "My loss!" he blitzed forward.

Then Ichigo suddenly appeared and grabbed D-Roy before he could strike "You're supposed to decide whether or not you lost after the fight."

D-Roy smirked "Fair enough, then I'll just say it again after I kill you two! I'm gonna say that everyone is a big loser!"

Ichigo drew his Shikai "Chad, stay back."

"W-Wait a second Ichigo!" Chad protested "If you're worried about my injury, it's already-"

"Chad! Look, just leave this one to me."

Chad recalled his defeat by Yammy and realized that he wouldn't be of any help "I understand, I'll leave him to you Ichigo." and he ran off, not responding to Rukia ' _Ichigo, you're not gonna let me watch your back for you anymore? I can't fight beside you anymore, can I Ichigo?'_

He knew what he had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D-Roy smirked "Now, how should I kill you?"

Ichigo removed his bandages "Rukia."

"Yeah, I met Sado on the way here." she told him "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, I just told him to leave this to me and stay back."

Rukia sighed "Fall back Ichigo." she took out a Gikongan dispenser.

Ichigo blinked "Huh?"

"I'm telling you to fall back and leave him to me, you're way too tense." she entered her Soul Reaper form "People who get like that before a fight end up dying when they shouldn't."

Ichigo gaped at her "Rukia, you have your Soul Reaper powers?"

"Surprised?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikkaku and Yumichika were confronted by Edrad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro found a relatively unpopulated area of the city "You know Koga, you didn't have to follow me."

Koga appeared behind him "I know, but I noticed you were incredibly tense about this one."

"Because I've met this guy before when he was alive, not to mention the fact that I was the one who killed him."

"And now is the perfect opportunity for me to exact my revenge." a familiar-looking Arrancar made himself known "It's been a long time Kenshiro Kamikaze."

"Hiten of the Thunder Brothers." Kenshiro snarled, summoning his Shikai, blocking a strike from Hiten's Zanpakuto, coated with Reiatsu emitting electricity.

Hiten retreated into the air and smirked "You're even more powerful than before but you have even less style, this will be even more interesting than our last encounter."

Kenshiro raised his sword "And your last."

"You wish for me to draw out this game I see, fine. I shall relish in your prolong suffering."

"The only one who will suffer here is you, you'll die slowly and painfully for hurting the woman I love." Kenshiro snarled, his eyes flickering to crimson with black sclerae.

Hiten didn't notice this and gave an arrogant smirk "Enough fooling around, time for you to meet your own long overdue demise!" and he charged.

Kenshiro swiftly dodged the strike " **You really think I can be defeated by the likes of you?"**

Koga tensed ' _That voice… Oh shit, his inner demon has taken over again.'_

Kenshiro smirked " **This is your end scum. Ryuuga Shinshou: Kaji!"** he fired the blast of fire-coated Reiatsu.

Hiten emerged with serious burns and stabbed Kenshiro in the shoulder "Fool, did you think an attack of that level would stop me? Pathetic, you weren't this weak during our last encounter. Compassion will prove to be your undoing human."

" **Who said I'm human?"** Kenshiro stood, smirking maliciously " **The pain, the excruciating pain! Give me more of it, make me feel alive!"** held out his sword and spread two fingers across the blade " **Bankai!"** and he unleashed his Bankai " **Shinsei Ryuuga. Get ready scum, time to die."**

Hiten tried not to show any fear "So you have a way to achieve maximum power? I suppose that makes two of us." he rose his blade " **Strike me, Raigekijin!"** and he was suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning.

When it subsided, Hiten had taken on a more muscular form, having armor from his lower torso reaching to his neck, and his Zanpakuto took on the shape of a lightning bolt "Now, it's time for me to dole out some long overdue vengeance for my brother! Prepare to die!" he fired a massive Lightning Bolt from his blade.

Kenshiro smirked " **Ryuuga Shinshou: Kaze!"** and he fired the blast of Reiatsu infused with the wind properties of the Ryuuga, cancelling out the lightning attack " **Is that all?"** he was faced with another lightning attack, but swept it aside with one hand " **Pathetic."** he grabbed Hiten by the neck, his nails digging into the skin " **See you in Hell, tell Naraku I said hi."** and he pierced Hiten in the chest, then incinerated the body with a Ryuuga Shinshou " **A fitting end for such trash."** then he suddenly felt a burning pain in his back, and found Koga standing behind him, panting heavily as he grabbed his Bankai " **Damn you…"** then he collapsed, his Zanpakuto reverting back to its original form.

Koga sighed as he re-sheathed his Zanpakuto "I can see why he was worried, I had to pour every last ounce of my power into that strike just to knock him out. If he wasn't already injured, I wouldn't have been able to subdue him." he slung Kenshiro over his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Rukia had used her Shikai and easily defeated D-Roy.

However, Grimmjow showed up to fight them, and Rukia quickly realized that his power was vastly superior to that ot D-Roy.

Grimmjow then introduced himself as Arrancar #6.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edrad smirked "Whoever went up against D-Roy was lucky, D-Roy was a failure of unbelievable proportions for an Arrancar. But you two have the worst luck of all! For bumping into me here, all you get to do is wallow around a bit and then die!" he flared his Reiatsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keigo felt Edrad's Reiatsu and heard him laughing "What the-?! This is scary, I hope that's not close by. Really, making such a ruckus at night like this! What a bunch of hoodlums." he went on his way, grumbling about his sister "That wench Mizuho, go buy your own damn juice, seriously! I'm sick of this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he got the juice, he thought about how he'd been seeing lots of ghost-like things.

Hearing something, Keigo turned to see Zennosuke running towards him "It's that dude who's always fighting the monsters! Evening Af-san, you filming a scene again today? Af-san is short for Afro-jisan, I just came up with that."

"What the hell? Shut up you, there's no time for your nonsense!" Afro barked "If you stay here, then you aren't going to live for long!" and he took off, leaving Keigo very confused.

Then there was a sudden burst of Reiatsu.

Keigo immediately freaked "Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What the hell?! What? What? What is this? What's happening?" then he saw Ikkaku "You're that guy I met at school this afternoon! What're you doing here? Why are you covered in blood? What's with the sword?"

Ikkaku looked at him "You're that kid from this afternoon."

Then Edrad blitzed in front of Ikkaku and smacked him to the ground "What's wrong, is that the best you've got Soul Reaper?"

Keigo was terrified 'Wh-What? Soul Reaper? What the hell is he talking about?"

"Hey kid." said Ikkaku, scaring Keigo "I've got something interesting to tell you, you wanna hear it?"

"Well, I, um… That depends on what you have to say."

"Actually we have no place to stay tonight, and just now you got caught up in this battle and are about to get killed."

"W-Well actually, it looks like you're the one who's about to be killed."

"So here's the deal!" he pointed at Edrad "You let us stay at your house for awhile and I'll protect you from these guys."

"Eh?"

"No, not eh! I'm asking a yes or no question!"

"Y-yes!"

"Alright, it's decided." Ikkaku stood and turned to Edorad "Hey, I didn't catch your name yet big man."

Edrad smirked "Who me? I am Arrancar 13- No, never mind. There's no point in telling my name to someone I'm about to kill."

"Oh yeah? It seems we have different ways of doing things." Ikkaku drew his Zanpakuto "We let our opponents know the name of their killers as a final courtesy, if you're a person who's prepared to die in battle then you should want to die knowing the name of the person who defeated you." he got into a stance "11th division, 3rd seat, Ikkaku Madarame. You don't need to tell me your name, just remember mine. It's the name of the man who's about to kill you!" he began attacking Edrad with his sword and sheath, with Edrad blocking each strike with his forearms.

Ikkaku leapt back to dodge a kick "What's your problem, why don't you use your Zanpakuto? Don't tell me you just wear it for show/"

"We Arrancar have iron skin that no sword can cut, it acts as our armor. With a sword like yours, I can take you barehanded."

"Is that so?" Ikkaku blitzed forward and attacked with both his sword and sheath.

Edrad drew his sword to block the strike.

"I see, you can at least tell when you're about to to lose an arm."

They broke away.

"Having to draw my Zanpakuto against a mere Soul Reaper, how disrespectful." said Edrad.

Ikkaku smirked "Don't say that, next time I'll make you release it."

They blitzed throughout the street, clashing their blades repeatedly faster than the eye could see.

Keigo watched in awe and fear "What the- Who are these guys?"

"Weren't you listening just now?" Yumichika appeared beside him "He's 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame of the 11th division. The 2nd strongest man in the 11th division, the strongest squad in the Soul Society."

"You're from this afternoon. Aren't you going to help him? You're his friend, right?!"

"Don't you see what's going on? Look how happy he is, Ikkaku's having fun. It's been a long time since he's fought someone this strong. It's not 'I must help him,' but instead 'I must not help him.' You understand, don't you?"

"N-No I don't! Having fun? Must not help? Then is there some guarantee he'll win?"

"No.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! What if he dies?"

"That's obvious, he'd be satisfied."

Ikkaku leapt at Edrad and brought it down, but Edrad blocked the sword with his own, resulting in them trading even blows.

' _His form is rough, but his skill is undeniable.'_ Edrad thought ' _Just enough to be annoying. However, he keeps his sword in his left hand to attack, and his scabbard in his right to defend. Very simplistic and easily figured out.'_ he used his Palma Plancha to send Ikkaku skidding backwards ' _And since I know which arm he'll attack with, I can discern his attack and defend the instant he starts to move! So punching through his opening should be easy!'_ he advanced towards Ikkaku and attempted to use his Palma Plancha.

Ikkaku dodged the attack at the last second and thwarted Edrad's attack by using his scabbard in his left hand, and attacked using his sword in his right, then broke away from him.

Ikkaku smirked, alternating his sword and scabbard between each hand "Damn, I missed? I was trying to chop off your head.

' _What a guy.'_ Edrad thought, sporting a deep gash across his face ' _He intentionally used simple attacks to make me thing I'd figured out his attack pattern, he left himself open and switched his sword right as I hit him. What a messed up way to fight. His attacks are full of unnecessary moves, but if they hit, they cause serious damage. But if he's unlucky, he's dead. He's not fighting to win, he's fighting for fun! At first glance, his fighting style looks to be well thought out, but it isn't. He acts like a fight to the death is just a game, so that means his life is nothing more than a toy for his game?'_

"That slap move with all the Reiatsu focused in your hand hurt like hell." said Ikkaku "You even knocked out a couple of my molars. Whatever, I'll just get that Akon guy to give me a deal on some new ones." he began stretching "Alright then, let's get back to our business. I've got you all figured out now." he got into a stance "You're going to release your Zanpakuto whether you want to or not within the next 5 or 6 attacks!"

Edrad smirked "Really? It seems that I've misjudged you. There's no point in holding back against people like you."

"So you figured out how tough I am then?"

"No, for an idiot like you who loves battle. I thought it unnecessary to carve a fear into your bones that won't disappear no matter how much you struggle, so that never again do you feel like it would be fun to pick a fight with an Arrancar. **Erupt, Volcanica!"** and his blade disappeared, the area being engulfed in intense heat and Reiatsu, Edrad himself being covered in lava, which then took on the form of armor, altering his appearance drastically.

Ikkaku blinked "What the hell is that thing?"

"A simple 'What is that?' would have sufficed. This is what happens when an Arrancar releases his Zanpakuto! You said it was a courtesy to tell your opponent the name of his killer, right? I'm Arrancar 13, Edrad Leones!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grimmjow was indeed leagues beyond D-Roy's level.

He dispatched Rukia in a single shot, then he prepared to fight Ichigo.

With just a glance, Ichigo could tell he was in for a tough fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Zanpakuto of an Arrancar is the very core of their power, sealed into the form of a sword. It's practically the opposite of a Soul Reaper's sword. In other words, we Arrancar reach our full power and take on our true forms when we 'release' our swords." explained Edrad "Do you understand? This is my true form, and Volcanica is my true power!" he fired a blast of fire from his fist, engulfing Ikkaku and scorching a large amount of the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumichika made a call on his Soul Pager.

" _Yes Yumichika Ayasegawa-sama, what are your orders?"_

"The destructive power of the enemy has vastly exceeded our predictions, please put a special freeze with a radius of 300 units around Ikkaku Madarame."

" _Roger."_

"I'm afraid that a number of souls will be caught within, the cost of the buildings will come out of the mission's budget as always. The protection of souls is our top priority."

" _Understood."_

"I also predict a similar increase in power in the other enemies, put additional special freezes around Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Koga Kiba, Kenshiro Kamikaze and Ichigo Kurosaki. Also, please start preparations for Ikkaku Madarame's military funeral."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikkaku was slammed upward, shredding the wall of a building, and was launched into the air.

Edrad laughed "How's that? The power of an Arrancar increases exponentially once their sword is released, a buffoon with almost no Reiatsu like you doesn't stand a chance!" he charged upwards.

Ikkaku quickly recovered " **Extend, Hozukimaru!"** he summoned his Shikai and got into a stance.

Edrad attacked with a blast, engulfing Ikkaku in flames as he was sent crashing to the ground.

Edrad then lowered himself to the ground "Done already?"

Ikkaku slowly struggled to get back on his feet.

"You should give up, a truly virtuous warrior knows when to admit defeat. Though you didn't win you fought well, if you don't surrender now I'll be forced to destroy you." he prepared another fire blast.

Ikkaku smirked.

"Oh well." Edrad launched the attack, engulfing them both in flames.

When the blast subside, Ikkaku was revealed to have locked the attack "Man, I never would've guess there'd be this much of a difference in power. No helping it I guess, since everyone else is busy fighting as well no one'll notice. I didn't wanna use it in a place like this. Watch closely, but don't tell anyone." he re-linked his Shikai " **Bankai!"** and he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and Reiatsu.

Edrad was stunned, to say the least "Did you say Bankai?"

"Did I stutter?" Ikkaku emerged from the smoke with his new power "Bankai. **Ryumon Houzukimaru!"**

"That's pretty impressive." Edrad admitted.

"Don't bullshit me, I haven't released enough Reiatsu to impress you. Decide whether it's impressive or not after you're dead!"

Both took the battle to the skies.

Edrad released smoke from a hole in his shoulder, the flames igniting in his fist as he launched the attack.

Ikkaku cut through Edrad's fist using the giant ax-blades of his Bankai.

' _Impossible!'_ Edrad thought ' _He cut through Volcanica!'_

Ikkaku then pierced Edrad's forearm very deep, nearly cutting it clean off.

Edrad quickly threw Ikkaku away ' _Power! His Bankai doesn't augment his Kido, nor does it increase his speed or defensive abilities. It's just a huge mass of power, pure destructive force! However, it's an ability that leans too heavily on power, so it's resistance to my attacks is weak!'_

Ikkaku began swinging around his Bankai.

' _He's not crazy, he's fearless.'_ Edrad concluded ' _I just need to overpower him before he can cut an arm off!'_ he began releasing flames from the holes in his shoulders ' _He'll never beat me in a battle of pure strength!'_ then he noticed something off ' _Hold on… His Zanpakuto… His reiatsu is increasing?!'_

Ikkaku smirked "Looks like you've noticed, huh?! Unlike me, Hozukimaru's a lazy bum. I finally force him to go Bankai and he's still half-asleep. I gotta force him awake to use his real power by slashing up my enemy or letting him slash me up! The dragon crest turns red as he starts waking up. When the dragon turns completely red, then Ryuumon Hozukimaru's destructive power will truly be at its greatest!" then the dragon crest turned completely red "Let's do this."

Their attacks collided.

When it was over, Ikkaku's Bankai had shattered "Dammit…" he fell to the ground first, heavily wounded.

Edrad smirked, despite the gaping hole in his torso and lack of left abdomen "Ikkaku Madarame, huh? I'm glad I asked what his name is." he coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikkaku regained his awareness.

Yumichika walked over to him "I knew it, I knew you were alive Ikkaku."

Ikkaku smirked and rolled onto his back "Of course, luck was on my side today, big time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The others, however, weren't having so much luck. Despite using their Bankai, Toshiro and Renji were overpowered by Shawlong and Ilfort, respectively. Ururu had been sent by Urahara to help, but had been defeated and badly injured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo fought against Grimmjow, being encouraged to use Bankai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ilfort and Shawlong both released their Zanpakuto, and Shawlong explained to Toshiro about the rankings of Arrancar.

That is, until Rangku got the authorization "Captain! Renji! We've got permission to break the restriction!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro smirked "Finally."

"What's this?" asked Shawlong.

" **Limit release!"** Toshiro's Reiatsu flared multiple times higher than before.

Shawlong found his arm frozen by Toshiro's Bankai.

"In order to avoid unnecessarily influencing spirits in the real world, captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 have their Reiatsu drastically limited by means of a seal unique to their squad before we come here. The total amount of power sealed is 80% of our maximum. In other words, we're all 5 times stronger now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji's Bankai lunged at Ilfort, who was badly wounded by the attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rangiku easily blocked a fist by Nakim, then easily cut him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All in all, now that their limiters were released, the three easily eradicated their opponents, but Toshiro was badly wounded.

Renji knew that he probably wouldn't have won if he'd been at full strength from the start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keigo brought back Ikkaku and Yumichika back to the apartment he shared with his older sister Mizuho, who had a thing for Ikkaku for his shaved head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite using his bare hands, Grimmjow overpowered Ichigo easily.

Ichigo used a Getsuga Tensho, slightly damaging Grimmjow and landing a scar across his torso, awakening Ichigo's Inner Hollow in the process.

Before Grimmjow could release his Zanpakuto, Tosen arrived, claimed that he violated Aizen's orders by attacking the World of the Living and took him back to Hueco Mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After taking Grimmjow back to Hueco Mundo, Tosen asks Aizen for permission to execute Grimmjow.

When Aizen denied this request, Tosen sliced off Grimmjow's arm, then incinerated it.

However, while discussing with Gin Ichimaru afterwards, Aizen implied that he planned for it to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As this happened, everyone was stepping up their training methods:

Uryu was training with Ryuken in an underground training area underneath the Karakura Hospital to regain his Quincy powers.

Chad requested that Urahara train him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo found Kenshiro at the Karakura Park "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kenshiro nodded "I can't keep going like this. I'm worried that if my inner demon takes over one more time, I might end up losing myself completely. Should that happen Ichigo, you'd have to kill me."

"I'm not so sure if I can."

"There lies the problem. If we don't do something fast, we'll both be devoured by our inner Hollows. I don't think we have a choice. We've gotta find Hirako-san and convince him to help us."

"F*ck convincing him, let's just beat the crap out of him until he agrees to help us."

"You really think that'll work?"

"We'll find out soon enough."


	12. Chapter 11

Orihime and Kagome were the only ones of the group at school that day, knowing that the others were busing training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and Ichigo tracked the Reiatsu to an abandoned part of town.

Ichigo looked at a certain warehouse "Is this is place?"

"This is where the Reiatsu is emanating from." Kenshiro confirmed "Let's do this." and they went inside.

Once they did, the garage door slammed shut behind them.

"Good job findin' this place guys." Hirako made himself known, along with several others figures "Looks to me like ya finally decided to join us. I'm impressed the both of ya found us, considerin' how much Ichigo sucks at controllin' Reiatsu. Although we-"

"Enough of your babbling Hirako, just leave Kenshiro to us." a familiar looking figure appeared in front of them "It's been a long time Kenshiro-san."

Kenshiro smirked "What a surprise. I never expected to find you in a place like this… Sesshomaru-dono."

Sesshomaru remained stoic "I take it you've come to tame your inner tormentors."

"You guess correctly. I've gotta admit, I'm surprised to see you among these guys. None of the others even know where you went."

"Among them being?"

"Koga, Miroku and Sango."

"Inuyasha?"

"From what I was told, croaked and got reincarnated."

"I'm not surprised." a new voice cut in "The night of the new moon was always when he was at his most vulnerable."

Kenshiro couldn't have been more gobsmacked by whom he saw "Kohaku-kun? Shippo-kun?"

Shippo grinned "Hey Kenshiro, what's up?"

"You know what's up Shippo-kun, why else would I be here?"

"Inner Hollow giving you trouble?"

"It's merged with the Inner Demon from the Ryuuga, and now I fear that it's gonna devour every bit of my soul if I don't do something about it right now."

Sesshomaru put a hand on his shoulder "After all you've done for us, helping you with something like this is the least we can do."

"Thank you. But what about Ichigo?"

"My best guess is that Hiyori is going to test him and see what the status is with his Inner Hollow. Once that finishes, Hirako will give Ichigo Kurosaki an exercise to see how much spiritual energy he possesses, and then we'll see whether or not they will help him."

"Wait, how do you know Ichigo's full name?"

"I've been watching over you since you came to Karakura town about 6 months ago."

"You're that weird Reiatsu I've been sensing everywhere I go?!"

"I was trying to conceal it, but I guess it wasn't enough for your senses. I must say, the fact that you didn't lose your powers after the Shikon Jewel was destroyed didn't really surprise me."

"How so?"

"When we first met, I knew there was something about you even before I learned that you possessed the power of the Ryuuga. You have one of the strongest spirits I've ever seen, rivaled by none other than my father himself. Inuyasha once said that I wouldn't have any interest in you if you didn't have the Ryuuga. He was wrong."

"Wow, I'm kind of surprised. I didn't know you were that strong in character."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me. Now then, I'd just to apologize."

"For what?"

"This." he knocked out Kenshiro with a chop to the neck and forced his soul out of his body and into his Soul Reaper form "Hachi-san, I need you to place a double-layered barrier around this one."

"Okay Sesshomaru-san." Hachi then placed a barrier around the warehouse.

Sesshomaru then pushed a button to reveal a secret passage ' _Can you hear me Kenshiro-san? You'll have to fully transform this time, you have to devour him before he devours you. Unless you can do that, you and all those you about for will be done for. If both you and Ichigo Kurosaki are devoured by your Hollows, it's all over.'_ he and Hachi entered an underground training area similar to the one Urahara built "Hachi-san, place a barrier here as well. Also, place a 5-degree barrier around Kenshiro-san."

"Very well." Hachi clasped his hands together "Wall of iron sand, tower formed from hate, forge melton iron and neatly finish in silence. " **Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan!"** and he summoned several pillars, binding Kenshiro's arms and legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro found himself in his inner world, facing his Inner Hollow/ Demon "I knew I'd have to face you eventually."

The Demon-Hollow smirked "Hey, long time no see King. What's the matter? You don't look very excited."

"Oh I'm shaking with excitement over the fact that I finally get to exterminate a pest like you once and for all. But first, where's Ryu-san?"

Demon-Hollow smirked.

Kenshiro gripped his Zanpakuto "Bastard!"

"Still haven't figured it out? When you say Ryu, do you mean the one in your hands, or the one in mine!" he drew his Zanpakuto.

Kenshiro stared in awe and slight fear ' _A black version of Ryuuga?'_

"Wanna know where Ryuuga is? The truth is…" he blitzed above him " _I'm_ Ryuuga!" he brought down the blade.

Kenshiro drew his Zanpakuto and blocked just in time.

This would be his toughest fight yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro had broken free of Hachi's restraints after his Inner Demon-Hollow took control of his body.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru drew his Zanpakuto " **Eradicate, Bakusaiga!"** and he summoned his Shikai, which took an appearance identical to Bakusaiga, blocking a strike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and Ryuuga began clashing their blades with their Shikai.

Kenshiro was quickly forced on the defensive "Bastard, where is Ryu-san?!"

Ryuuga smirked "Persistent, aren't we? Quit making me repeat myself! "I _am_ Ryuuga!" and he slammed Kenshiro to the ground, leaving him in a small crater "Maybe you're not aware of this Kenshiro, but Ryu and I were originally one and the same. Both Ryu and I are your power, I was a part of Ryu. When many forces influence the body, it's appearance changes depending on which force is strongest. When life is in control, then the person is made of flesh, when death takes control, he turns into bones. It's the same concept. My powers grew, I gained the right to rule and Ryu became a part of me. The more you try to draw out the power of the Ryuuga, the easier it becomes for me to take over your soul."

Kenshiro stood "Is that so? So if I beat you, then Ryu-san will become my source of power again, right?"

"You? Beat me? The day that happens is the day Ichigo and Tatsuki do the Old King Clancy."

"Nice reference." Kenshiro held out his Zanpakuto "But I'm the one who's gonna walk away from this fight. **Bankai!"** and he summoned his full power, skipping Shikai "Just look at my sword and try saying that again."

"You just don't get it." he held out his Zanpakuto " **Bankai!"** and he summoned his Bankai, the dragon scales on the blade being white instead of black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro's body Hollowfied even further, somehow regenerating from even Sesshomaru's Ryu-Bakuhatsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro attacked immediately after unleashing his Bankai "You bastard, where the hell did you learn Bankai?!"

Ryuuga smirked "Isn't it obvious? I learned it the same time you did!" and he fired a Ryuuga Shinshou: Kaze.

Then for Kenshiro, everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro came to and found himself in a different location ' _This is… Raimei Valley, the place where I fought the Thunder Brothers… My first failure to protect Kagome.'_ he felt a sudden energy signature ' _This demonic presence… No, it can't be…'_ he turned to see ' _Hiten of the Thunder Brothers, but how?! I killed him! Twice!'_

"I shall avenge my brother you swine!"

Kenshiro dodged a sudden blast of lightning and readied his Ryuuga "If that's how you wanna play it, then let's do this!"

Hiten stepped out of the cloud of smoke "Pathetic, is that all you're capable of?"

"What the hell is going on?!" Kenshiro barked "How are we here?! How are _you_ here?!"

Hiten smirked "You've fallen Kenshiro Kamikaze. **Sonic Thunder!"** he fired a blast of lightning from his mouth.

Kenshiro dodged, but realized what the blast was actually targeting, or who "Kagome! Shippo-kun!" he blitzed towards them, but his hand passed through them "What the-" the blast pushed him over the edge of the cliff, holding on with one hand.

Hiten made his way towards him "It's amazing that you haven't noticed the confusion you hold in your heart. Now stand, or else you will perish." he prepared another blast.

Kenshiro willed himself back onto the cliff, but was sent crashing into some rocks by another blast of lightning.

Hiten raised his staff, and more lightning rained down, carving through the cliffside.

Kenshiro found himself hanging onto the cliff by one hand again, before he was hit by another blast of lightning, but he willed through it and started to pull himself back up.

Hiten appeared before him "Kenshiro Kamikaze, I knew it was impossible for you, a mere human, to truly wield the power of the Ryuuga."

"What the hell are you on about? I'm wielding the Ryuuga right now. I'm getting sick of your bullshit."

Hiten rose his blade and a blast of lightning sent Kenshiro falling from the cliff "Those who have no will to fight can't hope to defeat me, this fight is over." and he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro suddenly found himself clashing with Ryuuga once again.

Ryuuga smirked "Don't get so angry, let's have some fun!"

"Shut up." Kenshiro snarled ' _Why did Hiten appear like that? What's going on?'_

"This isn't the time to lose your focus!" Ryuuga charged.

"Who's losing focus?!" Kenshiro braced himself and blocked.

"Bullshit, you were just staring off into space!"

"Here's me staring off into space dipshit! **Ryuuga Shinshou: Kaji!"** and he fired a flame-infused Ryuuga Shinshou.

" **Ryuuga Shinshou: Nami!"** Ryuuga countered with a water blast, then blitzed in front of Kenshiro and brought down his blade " **Ryuuga Shinshou."** he fired a blast at point-blank range.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Sesshomaru and Kenshiro's body both had some serious wear and tear.

Kenshiro leapt at Sesshomaru, who used a poisonous fist to send Kenshiro flying back.

Kenshiro leapt back up and charged again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Ichigo had begun fighting his Inner Hollow as well, with Shinji and the rest of the Visored taking turns to fight off his Hollow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro had some serious wounds across his chest.

Ryuuga smirked "See? Like I said Kenshiro, you really suck. Have you forgotten? I was the first one to use Ryuuga Shinshou while in Bankai, back during the month of training for that mission to the Soul Society. All you did was watch, you tried to imitate me and failed miserably. You're a pathetic fake Kenshiro!" he blitzed forward and grabbed Kenshiro's Bankai "Give it up." he somehow turned Kenshiro's Bankai white "You can't use Bankai." he caused the blade to crumble and evaporate.

Kenshiro watched in horror "Ryuuga…"

"That isn't Ryuuga! Listen carefully, I'm Ryuuga!" he grabbed Kenshiro by the face and sent him into a nearby mountain "It never ceases to amaze me how thoughtless you can be, why do you always space out like that?! Tell me Kenshiro, what's the difference between a king and his horse?" he held up his Bankai "I don't mean kiddy shit like "One's a person and one's an animal" or "One has two legs and one has four." If their form, ability and power were exactly the same, why is it that one becomes the kind and controls the battle while the other becomes the horse and carries the king?! There's only one answer: Instinct! In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become king, they must search for more battles and power! They thirst for battle, they live to mercilessly crush shred and slice their enemies! Deep within our body lies the honed instinct to kill, to slaughter! But you don't have that, you don't have those pure base instincts! You fight with your brain, you try to defeat your enemies with logic! It doesn't work, you're trying to cut them with a sheathed sword! That's why you're weaker Kenshiro!" and he threw his sword.

Kenshiro looked down at the sword wound in his stomach.

"I'm not gonna have it Kenshiro, I don't know about Ryuuga but I refuse to carry a king who's weaker than me and get cut to ribbons with him. If you're weaker than me, then I'll destroy you." he gripped his sword "Then I'll take your crown for myself."

Kenshiro felt his vision blurring ' _Instinct, huh… Seeking battle… Sword. I won't let you have my sword!'_ he suddenly gripped the blade being pulled out of his gut, causing it to turn completely black, as well as part of Ryuuga's arm.

Ryuuga broke away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro blinked and found himself in a different area ' _Oh lord, please don't tell me I'm dealing with Naraku or Magatsuhi this time.'_ he found a sword next to his head ' _Oh, it's Kenpachi. Wait… Oh f*ck, it's Kenpachi!'_

"I see you finally came to Kenshiro." Kenpachi noted.

"Kenpachi? Of all people, why the hell did it have to be you?"

"Kenpachi? Who's that? I just came here to kill you!" he brought down his sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, both Ichigo and Kenshiro had almost completely transformed into their Hollow forms and were fighting each other, while Sesshomaru and the others just watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro blocked Kenpachi's blade with his Shikai, then broke away "F*ck off Kenpachi, we finished our fight a long time ago!"

Kenpachi smirked "Finished? It'll never be finished. A battle's not like some stupid argument. As long as someone's still breathing, the fight isn't over."

"I don't have any reason to fight you!"

"You want a reason… for fighting? Why don't you just accept it already Kenshiro?! You seek out fights. You desire power. Isn't that right Kenshiro? Everyone who searches for power searches for battle without exception! Do you fight in order to become more powerful, or do you want more power so you can fight? I can't tell you that, the only thing I know for sure is that guys like us were born this way! We were born to fight Kenshiro! Your instincts will keep leading you towards new battles. It's the only way you have, the only way to become stronger. Fight, Kenshiro! If you want the power to control your enemy, take that sword in your hand and cut him down! That's your only option, that's the road that continues in front of you and remains behind you Kenshiro!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro finally pulled the Bankai out of his stomach as he gripped the handle and got into a combat stance, then charged at Ryuuga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was at the end of his rope as Kenshiro and Ichigo's Hollow forms were both using the typical Hollow blast Cero, forcing him to unleash his Hollow mask.

That is, until Kenshiro's Hollow form suddenly began tearing apart, and it came off like he was shedding his skin.

When it came off, it revealed Kenshiro, now donning a Hollow Mask. He then collapsed.

Ichigo followed his lead a few minutes later.

Hachi then released the barrier.

"How ya guys feeling?" asked Hirako.

Kenshiro rolled over "Like shit."

Ichigo smirked "Not to bad, to be honest."

Hirako grinned "Good deal."

Kenshiro gripped his Bankai ' _Sorry, but there's no way I'm letting you get the better of me. Now I'm able to protect Kagome that much better.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome seemed concerned ' _Kenshiro and Ichigo-kun didn't come to school again, I can feel both of their Reiatsu if I concentrate enough so they must be okay. Knowing those two, they're probably off training somewhere. Maybe I should just leave them alone until they're finished training. But did they leave without talking to Kuchiki-san, Koga-kun or Toshiro-kun? Come to think of it, Tatsuki-chan has been a little down lately too. I wonder why._ Hi Shinmura-san."

"Kagome-chan, is that woman staying with you & Orihime-chan really okay?" asked Shinmura.

"You mean Rangiku-san? Of course she is, why wouldn't she be?"

"Well, she just carried something really strange into your room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome looked at the thing "Cool. Wait, no it's not! Toshiro-kun, what is this thing?!"

Toshiro sighed "You just had to come back now, didn't you? Well, better you than Inoue."

Then a Soul Reaper appeared on the screen " _Sorry for the delay, this is the communication server for the Bureau of Technological Development."_

"Captain of Squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

" _I'll transfer you now sir."_

Then Yamamoto appeared on the screen " _You got the job done quickly Captain Hitsugaya, there is but one reason that this emergency line has been set up. We've discovered what Sosuke Aizen is truly after."_

Toshiro and everyone else froze "Aizen's true target?"

Yamamoto nodded " _Exactly."_

"This sounds pretty serious." said Kagome "I'll just leave the three of you to your business."

" _Wait a moment, this concerns you humans as well."_ said Yamamoto " _You must listen as well."_

Kagome stopped.

" _It's been several months since Aizen vanished. As you are no doubt aware, we have been investigating the 5th Squad Captain's office, the area beneath the 46 Chambers, the Towers of Purity where Aizen hid and the Great Spirit Library. During his investigation of the Library, Ukitake found a vital clue. We found traces of Aizen's Reiatsu, and in relation to that, documents and research on the Hogyoku. However, we also found documents completely unrelated to the Hogyoku."_

"What was the information Aizen was after?" asked Toshiro.

" _The King's Key."_

"Um, what exactly is the King's Key?" asked Kagome.

"Exactly what it sounds like, the key of a royal house." explained Rangiku "Even the Soul Society has a king. But he leaves the Soul Society to us, so even though we technically have a king, it feels like he doesn't even exist. To be honest, neither I nor the Captain have ever seen him in person."

" _Correct. Our King is called the Soul King. Though he is only a figurehead in the Soul Society, his existence is absolute. His palace resides in a dimension completely separate from the Soul Society, along with the Royal Guard that protects him. The King's Key is the key that opens a path from our dimension to the palace."_

"Then Aizen would use that key to…" Kagome trailed off.

" _To kill him, that's probably his goal. But that's not the real problem."_

"The book Aizen found didn't reveal where the King's Key is located." Toshiro guessed.

" _Exactly. The location of the King's Key has been passed on verbally from one Head Captain to the next for generations. As such, no book or document containing its location exists. What Aizen read was a document from the era when the King's Key was first made. In it, he discovered the way to create another one. In order to forge the King's Key, one needs 100,000 souls and a plot of spirit-enriched land with a radius of half a spirit-mile. Spirit-enriched land refers to an area in the real world with an usual spiritual area. That physical location changes as time goes on. But essentially, it's an area in the real world where spirits gather at an usually high rate. The place Aizen is after is Karakura Town, I can't think of another place with 100,000 souls on a half spirit-mile radius of spirit-enriched land. To put it bluntly, if Aizen creates the King's Key with the method in those documents, Karakura Town and the people inhabiting it will be wiped off the face of the Earth."_

"Is there a way for us to stop him?" asked Kagome.

" _We'll find a way, no matter what. That's why the Gotei 13 are here! It's not much, but we do have some time. According to a report from Kurotsuchi, the Hogyoku is still in a deep slumber despite being freed from its seal."_

"Actually, the Hogyoku is actually the Shikon Jewel."

" _I choose to call it the Hogyoku. Anyway, it will take approximately 4 months for it to completely awaken. Aizen won't be able to take action until it fully awakens, but he'll make his move immediately once it does. The decisive battle will take place this winter! Until then, we must all train ourselves and prepare as best as we can. And Kagome Higurashi, Aizen is after the World of the Living. Situations will come where we alone will not be adequate, we need the World of the Living to gather its strength as well. Would you tell that to Kenshiro Kamikaze and Ichigo Kurosaki for me?"_

"I will." and she ran out of the room.

"I'll inform Ikkaku and the others about this Head-Captain." said Rangiku.

Toshiro nodded "Right, I'll go with you."

" _Just a moment Captain Hitsugaya, someone has been waiting for our conversation to end so that she could talk to you."_

Toshiro froze upon seeing her "Hinamori…"

Sure enough, Hinamori appeared on the screen " _Hitsugaya-kun."_

"I see, so you've woken up Hinamori?"

She nodded.

"Are you well enough to be up walking around?"

" _I'm all better."_

"Good. _Idiot, you don't look like you're all better.'_

Then Hinamori began tearing up " _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-kun. I doubted you, and I attacked you… I don't know what was wrong with me."_

"You dumbass, I don't care about that anymore. And if I don't care, you shouldn't either. Hurry up and go back to bed, and get rid of those bags under your eyes."

Hinamori wiped the tears away " _Thank you Hitsugaya-kun."_

"Besides, you still look like a kid. If you wanna grow, you need to get more sleep! Take a look at Matsumoto, you'll need to sleep for 10 years straight if you wanna catch up to her!"

" _Sh-Shut up, Rangiku-san is an exception! Besides, you're not exactly in a position to lecture people about growing Hitsugaya-kun!"_

"Hinamori! I'm tired of repeating myself. I'm not Hitsugaya-kun, I'm Captain Hitsugaya."

" _You're right. Hey, is it okay if I ask you something Hitsugaya-kun?"_

"What is it?"

" _You're going to fight Captain Aizen, aren't you? Are you going to kill Captain Aizen?"_

Toshiro froze.

" _Please… Please save Captain Aizen! I know what Captain Aizen is doing is really bad, but I'm sure he has a really good reason for doing it! That's it! Captain Ichimaru or someone else must be forcing Captain Aizen to-"_

Seeing that this was going nowhere fast, Yamamoto knocked her out " _My apologies, I respected her desire to talk with you and allowed it but apparently it was too soon."_

Toshiro bowed "No, thank you very much."

" _Captain Hitsugaya."_

"I'll take my leave."

Then Yamamoto signed off.

Add that to the list of reasons Toshiro wanted to kill Aizen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was preparing in their own way:

Kagome was rushing off to tell Kenshiro and Ichigo of the situation.

Chad was training with Renji while Orihime watched.

Kenshiro and Ichigo were sparring so they'd each improve their control over their new Hollow Masks.

Uryu was training with Ryuken to regain his Quincy powers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Urahara and Orihime watched from afar as the freeloader- I mean Renji, used his Bankai to train Chad.

While Renji was barely even trying at this point, Chad was refusing to give up.

Urahara seemed concerned about how Chad's powers were similar to that of a Hollow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Kenshiro and Ichigo were at the end of their ropes, but refused to give up on mastering their Hollow Masks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome found the warehouse, but noticed something off about it ' _That cat, it's walking by that area like there's some kind of big hole in the ground. The same for the birds and everything else, it's like they're all trying to stay away from something, or maybe they can't go near it. There's a huge barrier around here, it must be their instincts telling them to avoid it.'_ she placed a hand on the barrier ' _This thing is incredible, but it reminds me of my Shahi Hana, or Orihime-chan's Shun Shun Rikka.'_ her hand went through the shield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and Ichigo both donned their Hollow Masks and sent each other flying with simultaneous kicks to the face.

"They're really improving while we're keeping them here, aren't they?" Hachi noted.

"Well it's gonna take some time." Kohaku pointed out "But since both of them are learning from the other's mistakes, it benefits them both." then he saw their masks disappear "Hey Kensei, what're they at?"

"Kurosaki is as 4 seconds, Kenshiro is at 6." Kensei told him.

Kohaku noticed something off with Hachi "Hey Hachi-san, what's wrong?"

"Someone has slipped through my barrier and broken in."

"Is it a Soul Reaper?"

"No, the barrier I set up is my Eight Joined Twin Cliffs. It's a technique that I developed on my own after becoming a Visored, there's no way a Soul Reaper's Kido could break through it."

"So what then?" asked Kensei "Are you saying they're another Visored like us?"

"I don't know, but the part that confounds me the most is that they snuck in rather than broke in. Just being a Visored along wouldn't be enough."

"Then what is it?" asked Kohaku.

Shippo sniffed "Hold on, I recognize that scent."

That was when Kagome came down the stairs and sweatdropped at the reactions she was receiving "Excuse me…"

"Come on Ichigo, put some balls into it!"

"Shut up Kenshiro, I'm giving it all I've got!"

Kagome blinked "Kenshiro? Ichigo-kun?"

Kenshiro turned to face her "Kagome?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo turned serious "I see, so that's what's going on."

"It figured you guys would be more surprised." said Kagome.

Kenshiro sighed "I guess, but this whole thing about some King's Key hasn't completely sunk in yet. But don't look so worried Kagome, Ichigo and I have got this one in the bag. The both of us can become even stronger." he gave her a long, passionate kiss on the lips "Thanks for keeping us posted, now we've gotta get back to training."

Kagome watched as they went back to training ' _I get it, the reason they weren't surprised was because they couldn't comprehend it. Because they're both getting stronger, it doesn't matter what the enemy is after. Kenshiro and Ichigo-kun are only concerned about how strong they are and they don't allow even the depths of their hearts to waver. I thought Kenshiro was powerful when his Ryuuga was maxed out during the final battle to destroy the Shikon jewel, but that was nothing compared to the level he and Ichigo-kun are at right now. It's strange, I didn't notice until recently how similar those two are to each other.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kensei was losing his patience "What the hell was up with that woman?!"

"She'd only talk to Ichigo and Kenshiro and then left a second later." Lisa noted.

"She's a friend." explained Shippo "Don't worry guys, I'll take care of her. And Shinji, she's not your first love. She's Kenshiro's." he donned his Hollow Mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sighed ' _Well I've gotta find a way to get back Tsubasa, I can't fight without them. Maybe Urahara-san will know.'_ she turned to leave, but found herself face to face with a small figure in a Hollow Mask, then screamed and stumbled back.

The figure laughed "Sorry Kagome, I couldn't help it." he removed his mask and put his Zanpakuto over his shoulder.

Kagome gaped "Shippo-chan?"

Shippo grinned "Been awhile."

Kagome took him into her arms "Shippo-chan I missed you so much!"

Shippo returned the hug "I missed you too Kagome, and you know I'm not the only one here."

"Really? Who else? Inuyasha?"

"No, he got reincarnated. I'm talking about Kohaku and Sesshomaru."

"Really?"

"Yeah. While Kenshiro was training to tame his Inner Hollow, Sesshomaru fought off the Hollow as it manifested, and even tried to fight off both Kenshiro and Ichigo at the same time."

"He managed to do that?"

"Without even using his Bankai."

"What's his Shikai called?"

"Bakusaiga."

"Of course it is."

"Anyway, you seemed kind of down. What's wrong?"

Kagome sighed "Well Shippo-chan, I was defending one of my friends against an Arrancar when my attack spirit was destroyed, and even then I barely hurt the enemy."

"I think I know just who can help. You see Kagome, when I felt your Reiatsu up close, I noticed that it's similar to another one of the Visored. That ability is probably what let you find this place even through the barrier, not to mention slip through it. Look, I'll talk to him and come find you later, okay?"

"Okay, see you later Shippo-chan." and she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Yoruichi confronted her "So this is where you were, Kisuke asked me to find you."

"What for?" asked Kagome.

"Seems he wants me to take you and Inoue to the underground training room as soon as possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his battle with Ryuken, Uryu finally lost his patience and went on the attack, only to be shot through the chest. A pentacle-shaped scar formed at the point of contact as Ryuken informed Uryu that his powers were restored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Urahara grinned "Hello Higurashi-san, Inoue-san, it's been too long! I've been stuck watching those two filthy guys this entire time, so finally having a lady in the workshop is like a breath of fresh air!"

Yoruichi smirked "I see I don't count as a woman apparently."

"Oh no Yoruichi-san, I'm talking about down here in the basement! It's cheerful upstairs in the store because of you Yoruichi-san."

"The way you said that sounded a little fishy."

Urahara then turned to the other ladies "Now Higurashi-san, Inoue-san, please have a seat over there."

Kagome looked over to where Chad and Renji were training "Sado-kun isn't the type to give up, so Renji is gonna be at it for while. In the meantime Urahara-san, what did you want to talk to us about?"

Urahara turned serious "Matsumoto-san from Squad 10 stopped by earlier today. You both know about the King's Key now, correct? It was so suddenly that I hadn't been expecting it. But regardless, we and the Soul Society must both prepare for the coming battle this winter. This is an all-out war, I expect that there will be more blood spilled this time than ever before. And accordingly, we and the Soul Society need power on our side more than ever before."

Kagome thought about her conversation with Kenshiro and Ichigo "Right, and I want to get stronger too."

"I see. I would say this to you. Higurashi-san, Inoue-san, I think it'd be best for the two of you to stay away from the battlefield this time. Last time Higurashi-san, Tsubasa was destroyed in your skirmish with the Arrancar. You haven't been able to revive him, have you?"

"No, he completely vanished and there wasn't any trace of him left. I don't have any way to heal him."

"Tsubasa was your only method of attack. Without him, I can't allow you to participate in the battles. Inoue-san, we can't risk the same happening to your Tsubaki. It only makes sense."

"Wait a second Urahara-san." Chad cut in "Inoue and Higurashi are our comrades, they both fought with everything they had in the Soul Society, especially Higurashi. How can we just ignore them when they're asking them to help us get stronger?"

"Aren't you just being emotional? Do you want Higurashi-san or Inoue-san to get themselves killed?"

"Of course not, but Higurashi and Inoue's defensive and healing abilities are much more important to us than pure strength!"

"They know about their abilities to defend with Santen Kesshun and Mamoru Hana, neither of them will really be of any help this time around. As for healing, we have the 4th Squad. This time, people on Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu's level will be with us on the front lines. The holes left by the absence of Inoue-san and Higurashi-san can easily be filled by people with far superior abilities."

"But-!"

"You're so persistent. My point is simple: A warrior who has lost their ability to fight is only going to be in the way."

"Urahara-san!"

"It's okay." Orihime cut in "Thank you Sado-kun, and thank you Urahara-san. Thank you for being honest with us. Excuse us." and she ran off.

Kagome followed without a word.

Chad wanted to follow, but Koga appeared and stopped him "Look, I'm not a fan of how harsh he was, but Urahara-san has a point. Even though the 4th squad focuses on healing, they're part of the Gotei 13 and they're trained for battle. On the other hand, even though Inoue and Kagome have unique powers, Kagome in particular, they're just humans. Then there's their personalities. They're just not cut out for battle, though this is a lot more of a problem with Inoue than it is for Kagome. This might've been the best time to tell them. Look, let me go talk to her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sighed, alone on a rooftop.

Koga stood beside her "Look, I don't like it but-"

"No, it's fine." Kagome gave him a fake smile "I think I've calmed down a little now that I've talked to you about it with you Koga-kun. I'm sure it's better this way. After all, I know that I don't have enough power anymore, not since my spiritual power burned out after the Shikon Jewel was destroyed."

"But it's not okay." Koga said firmly "How can you not be frustrated that you're being thrown aside so easily?"

"I'm not frustrated."

"Don't lie to me Kagome."

"I'm not lying and I'm not frustrated!" she yelled at him "I'm just upset that I can't fight alongside Kenshiro and everyone else, but I'd rather be lonely than get in his way again. The last thing I need is for Kenshiro to sacrifice himself for me again."

"You mean because of the battle with Sounga?"

"I still have nightmares about that, and I just know that deep down, he resents me for that! I've never stopped feeling guilty for that!"

Koga sighed and knelt down beside her "Listen Kagome, those who are left behind in a fight or in the way aren't the ones who lack power. They're the ones who lack resolve. Nobody has been a burden during any of the battles so far. Not Kenshiro, Kurosaki, Sado, Ishida, Inoue, Kuchiki, and especially not you. If any one of you guys hadn't been around, Kuchiki would've been executed for sure. I'm sure we'll find some part you can play during the battle. Like I said, I'll always be here for you."

Kagome kissed him on the cheek "Thank you Koga-kun."

"Kagome!" Shippo suddenly dropped in "Hachi-san wants to speak to you. Hey Koga, later Koga." he grabbed Kagome and took off.

Koga blinked "Was… was that the little fox kid? I hadn't seen him in over 100 years."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo brought Kagome to the Visored's underground training area "Hachi-san, I've got her!"

"Thank you Shippo-kun." Hachi made his way over to her "Hachi is just a nickname, my full name is Hachigen Ushoda. A pleasure to meet you."

Kagome stood "The same to you."

Hachi sat down in front of her.

"So what business did you have with me?" asked Kagome.

Hachi looked at her necklace "As I thought, this necklace is the source of your power, rather similar to a Zanpakuto. Truly rare. However, one of the petals is missing, is it not? I've been wondering about that since you came here earlier."

"That's right, he just evaporated and I can't bring him back."

"How about I heal him for you?"

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Not at all."

"Could you please let go of my head now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and Ichigo both donned their Hollow Masks and clashed their blades.

The clashing of their Reiatsu blew each other away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hachi examined the pendant on the necklace as he placed a barrier "I see, you couldn't heal him because there wasn't anything for you to heal. And because of that, your friends are ignoring you?"

"Not exactly, but I've already explained it 5 times so let's go with that."

"Still, I find it strange. As far as I can tell from looking at your Reiatsu, your abilities are very similar to mine, so you should be able to return him to his original form even if his body was completely destroyed."

Then Tsubasa suddenly came into being and saw Kagome gaping at him "What's with you?"

Kagome swept Tsubasa into her arms "You did it, thanks Hachi-san!"

"Kagome-san." said Hachi "I have healed Tsubasa-kun. Technically, you should be able to return to normal, but I'm afraid I can't let you fight. Because your abilities are so similar to mine, I can tell that you're not really suited for it, especially if you're going up against the Arrancar. And in spite of this, you still wish to fight?"

"Yes, I do."

Hachi smiled "That's fine then. You still don't know all there is to know about your powers. There is definitely a way for you to fight. And remember: It doesn't matter what people say you _should_ be, what's important is how you _want_ to be."

Kagome bowed "Thank you again, Hachi-san." and she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome found Koga waiting for her "Koga-kun… You see, the only thing inside is-"

"Don't bother." Koga cut her off "I barely felt Kenshiro's Reiatsu, and it led me here. If he or this Kurosaki guy didn't say anything, they've probably got something on their minds. As long as they're alright, I'm cool. Let's go."

Kagome looked back ' _Kenshiro, I've always been weak in battle, even as I purified and defeated Naraku, being forced to rely on you as you protect me. But from now on, I'll get stronger and I'll protect you. The next time I see you, I'll be strong enough to protect you._ Let's go Koga-kun."

Koga nodded, and they set off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Hueco Mundo, Yammy had his arm reattached by an Arrancar surgeon.

Then Ulquiorra came in and informed him that Grimmjow has lost his rank as an Espada, due to losing his arm.

The Espada are the 10 most powerful Arrancar, with Yammy being 10, Grimmjow being the former 6, and Ulquiorra being 4.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen watched a video of Ichigo and Kenshiro fighting Yammy before, but his eyes were fixated on Kagome and her powers ' _You've an interesting power, girl…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month passed, and now the Hogyoku/ Shikon Jewel was about 50% awakened.

Using the Shikon Hogyoku, Aizen created a new Arrancar named Wonderweiss Margera, then had Ulquiorra gather Arrancar for a mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Ichigo was able to maintain his Hollow Mask for about 11 seconds.

Kenshiro could maintain his for about 15.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya watched curiously as Koga and Kagome trained ' _Kyoraku's 3rd Seat does have talent, not to mention the fact that he has Bankai. This woman, the priestess from the prophecy of the Shikon Jewel… Even if her purification powers have dwindled and burned out somewhat, she's somehow fused that spiritual power into his new ability, Shahi Hana, I believe it was. Ichigo Kurosaki, you have some amazing friends with remarkable abilities. Though I wonder why Koga asked me to open the training grounds instead of asking Kyoraku, seeing how he's Koga's Captain. Well, better me than Ukitake. The last thing we need is for another quarrel between his 3rd-seats destroying the Seireitei. But still, just 4 months. A short time to heal one's heart, and even less to increase one's power. If only this fleeting peace could last a little longer. Hisana…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumichika angrily slammed his Zanpakuto against a rock, cursing loudly.

Rangiku threw something at him "Shut up! Can't you be quiet for two seconds?!"

"But Fujikujaku is driving me nuts! He's arrogant, snobbish, and thinks he's the most beautiful thing in the world! He's the worst! I don't think I'll ever get him to materialize! He won't do it, no matter how I ask!"

"What's the problem? He sounds just like you."

Cue the beautiful vein in Yumichika's head throbbing.

"Haineko, on the other hand, is selfish, moody, lazy and stupid! I guess that same-types repel, huh? My my."

"Well, she sounds just like you. You're the type of person who'll say "That's not me, I don't look like that!" when they look at their picture."

Cue Rangiku's vein throbbing "What did you say Yumichika?! I dare you to say that again!"

"Any time, you-"

"Shut the hell up and concentrate you idiot!" Toshiro finally lost his temper "Don't make me send you back to Soul Society! Serious, you can't converse with your sword if you don't settle down."

Ikkaku looked up "The clouds are moving so fast."

"You say something Madarame?" asked Toshiro.

"No, nothing."

That was when a Garganta opened, revealing another team of Arrancar, with Luppi Antenor, the new 6th Espada, leading Yammy, Grimmjow and Wonderweiss.

Yammy smirked "We ended up in a good spot, there's a bunch of guys with pretty decent Reiatsu out there! I guess they'll do for starters, eh?"

"What're you talking about?" asked Luppi "Those are Soul Reapers, the reinforcements from the Soul Society." he looked at Grimmjow "Right? Sorry, _former_ 6th."

"The guy I want to kill isn't with them." Grimmjow pointed out, then took off.

Luppi stopped Yammy from going after him "Let him go. He's no longer one of the Espada, he can't do anything."

Yammy looked down "The guys I wanna kill aren't with them either."

"Would those be the ones that cut off your arm, beat you to a pulp and blocked your Cero?"

"All of them!" he looked back to Wonderweiss "Hey let's go, how long do you plan on standing around?"

Wonderweiss followed a butterfly.

"We got stuck with another weird one." Yammy took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sightings were detected by the Soul Society, marking all of them, even Grimmjow and Wonderweiss, as Espada level.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro attempted to strike Yammy "10th Squad Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Yammy smirked "That's interesting, I'm a 10 too! Arrancar #10, Yammy."

"10? Then you're an Espada?"

"Looks like you're in the know, whatever loser you found must've had a big mouth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumichika confronted Luppi alongside Ikkaku "Are you an Espada too?"

Luppi grinned "Yep, I'm Luppi, #6." he revealed a tattoo of #6.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rangiku was rather thrown off by Wonderweiss "I'm not sure it's okay for me to kill this guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and Ichigo wanted to go help with the Arrancar, but Sesshomaru and the rest of the Visored held them back.

"Let Ichigo go." Hirako finally said "He's the only one they'll need."

Ichigo wasted no time and took off.

"Kenshiro still needs to perfect his control while in that form." Hirako explained.

"Actually, I've got control down pretty well, though I do wanna try something else to improve my fighting abilities. Later guys." and Kenshiro took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia and Orihime rushed to the scene, with Ukitake's permission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya looked down "Koga."

"I know, I heard it too." said Koga.

"Ukitake has already had a Kido platoon it, it should still be open. Hurry to the nearest Senkai Gate."

"Kagome, you've gotta stay here." Koga warned "Without a Hell Butterfly, you'll almost immediately get trapped in the tunnel's dimension."

Byakuya appeared in front of them via Flash-Step "Ukitake and I have given the order to secure safe passage for you to the World of the Living, it will take some time but you both must go once everything is ready. In times like this, keeping your calm is very important."

Kagome nodded "Right."

"Don't look so sad Kagome." Koga flashed her a thumbs up "I'll be waiting for you on the other side." and he sped off ' _Multiple Espada? That's way too soon, the Hogyoku was supposed to take at least 4 months to fully awaken and it's only been 1! What the hell is going on?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo flew off as fast as he could, before Grimmjow appeared "Hey, I've been looking for you Soul Reaper."

Ichigo unwrapped his Shikai "Same here, now I'll show you just how much I've changed in the last month." he held out his Zanpakuto " **Bankai!"** he exploded with dark Reiatsu.

Grimmjow wasn't amused "Bankai again? So what? Did you forget how your little Bankai couldn't do shit to me?"

"What about you? You forget how my Bankai's attack gave you that scar? One thing Grimmjow, what happened to your arm?"

"I cut it off, I don't need both arms to kick your ass."

"That Tosen guy cut if off, didn't he?"

"N-No! Shut up!"

"That's a yes. Anyway, if that's the case, then I guess I don't have to hold back."

"Damn right, unless you wanna die!"

' _I can only hold the Hollow transformation for about 11 seconds, even with Kenshiro coaching me.'_ Ichigo thought ' _I've gotta finish him before it runs out!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, both Chad and Renji were too worn out from training, so Urahara decided to enter the battle personally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo suddenly engulfed the area in pitch-black Reiatsu, and when it dissipated, he had formed his Hollow Mask.

Grimmjow froze "Wh-What did you do?"

Ichigo smirked behind the mask "Sorry, no time to explain." he blitzed away.

Grimmjow just barely drew his Zanpakuto in time to block the attack, but was still being forced back by the sheer Reiatsu.

" **Getsuga Tensho."** Ichigo suddenly unleashed a black Getsuga Tensho at point blank range, engulfing the area. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro quickly froze Yammy with his Shikai.

Yammy broke free with brute strength alone "What was that? It felt nice and cool!"

Toshiro glared ' _Even with my limiter released, it looks like I'll need Bankai to fight the Espada.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luppi easily blew away Yumichika "I told you, you can't handle me 1-on-1. Do you get it yet?"

"Silence!" Yumichika barked.

Luppi sighed and turned to Ikkaku "You talk to him, I'm about ready to finish the job."

"I don't do 2-on-1 fights." was all Ikkaku said.

"I see, what a bother." then Luppi smirked "Hey Yammy, let me have that kid you're fighting too. This is taking way too long, I'd rather fight them 4-on-1. I'll release my power, and finish them all off!" he drew his Zanpakuto, before…

" **Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"** Toshiro unleashed his Bankai in an attempted finisher, but…

" **Strangle, Trepadora."** Luppi unleashed his Resurrecion and sent Toshiro skidding backwards with a large tentacle.

Despite being pushed back, Toshiro stopped it without much difficulty "Is that all you've got, that's the best your released form has to offer?"

"Nice defense, but I didn't think you'd completely block it. I'm actually a little surprised, you captain-class Soul Reapers are tougher than I thought." Luppi emerged from the smoke, revealing several tentacles out of his back "But what would you do if I multiplied that attack by 8?" all of the tentacles pounced at Toshiro, destroying his wings, causing him to fall to the ground "Remember? I said that we should fight 4-on-1. Sorry, I should've said 4-on-8."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia was getting impatient "Dammit, not there yet?"

"Relax Kuchiki, we're almost there." Koga pointed at the gate "You go find Kenshiro and Kurosaki, I'll go help Captain Hitsugaya and the others."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grimmjow was bleeding heavily from one Getsuga Tensho "That… power… It's not a Soul Reaper's… You little shit… What the hell did you do to yourself?!"

Ichigo merely fired another Getsuga Tensho "I told you, I don't have time to explain." he hit Grimmjow with another Getsuga Tensho from behind, slamming him towards the ground.

Grimmjow finally recovered in mid-air "Son of a bitch!" and he fired a Cero.

Ichigo struggled to block it, but got frustrated and just cut through it, blocking a strike from behind, before they charged at each other and clashed their blades again, with Ichigo sustaining no damage "You're finished Grimmjow."

Unfortunately, just as he was about to finish it, Ichigo's Hollow Mask shattered ' _My mask…'_

Grimmjow smirked "You're finished Soul Reaper!" and he took the offensive, striking Ichigo in the chest and seriously wounding him "Whatever that power was, I guess you overused it, huh? You started breathing heavy the second your mask shattered, it's over Soul Reaper. You got some good shots in, but in the end, you were no match for me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luppi was fighting off all three of the remaining Soul Reapers with ease "Give it up, you guys are nothing to write home about, and you're really seated officers of the Gotei 13? Boring!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yammy watched from afar "I've got nothing to do, Luppi just had to take all of them. But looking for someone else to fight is too much trouble." he looked over to Wonderweiss "Hey new guy, over here! What in the blue hell are you doing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rangiku was caught by one of Luppi's tentacles, as were Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Luppi brought Rangiku closer to him "You've got one hell of a body baby, very sexy." he revealed spikes on one of his tentacles "Maybe I should punch it full of holes?"

He was about to do so, when a blast of crimson Reiatsu suddenly cut off two of his tentacles, courtesy of the newly arrived Urahara "Whew, looks like I'm just in time! That was a close one."

"Who're you?" asked Luppi.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime had decided to let Kagome go first through the Dangai.

"Higurashi-sama! Kagome Higurashi-sama! We've stabilized the Dangai, please cross now!" one of the messengers called.

Kagome bowed to Byakuya and Ukitake "Thank you for everything." and she ran through, into the Dangai portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once inside, two Soul Reapers appeared beside her "We'll escort you."

"You really don't have to." said Kagome.

"You're no longer a Ryoka, you're our guest."

"A guest?"

"Two Soul Reapers without Hell Butterflies must accompany guests travelling between worlds, I know it's inconvenient but please understand."

"Okay then, thank you. _I've gotta hurry, but it'll be okay.'_ Kagome thought ' _I know I've gotten at least somewhat stronger this past month, thanks to Koga-kun training me. This time, I can help. Kenshiro, everyone, wait for me!'_

"What, only two guards?" a new voice called out "This is unexpected, the Soul Society must be completely incompetent. They clearly don't understand that one is most vulnerable when changing locations." then Ulquiorra appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kisuke Urahara, the humble owner of a small neighborhood candy store." Urahara introduced himself "Pleased to make your acquaintance." he was surprised to sense Wonderweiss making a grab, and suddenly repelled him with a blast of Reiatsu "Your friend seems to be an odd one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulquiorra made himself known in the Dangai.

Kagome instantly recognized him ' _He was with the big guy last time.'_

"Only two guards is a bit disappointing." Ulquiorra stepped forward "Although restricting your combined abilities makes things easier on me, I prefer not to rush things when talking with others."

One of the Soul Reapers drew his Zanpakuto "Who are you?! An Arrancar?!"

Kagome stepped forward "Wait, you wanted to talk to me didn't you?"

Ulquiorra used his Bala technique, incapacitating the guard almost instantly "That's correct woman, I want to talk to you."

" **Bara, Iyashino Hana!"** Kagome summoned her spirit of healing around the wounded Soul Reaper, then turned to the other "Hurry, run while you can! I'll be fun, so go!"

Ulquiorra used Bala on that one as well.

Kagome then expanded her Iyashino Hana to cover both of them.

"You can still heal them, despite their injuries being so grave?" Ulquiorra observed "Impressive. Come with me, woman."

Kagome was about to yell at him, saying that her name wasn't Woman.

"Silence. "Yes" will be the next word you speak, saying anything else will result in a swift death. Not for you, but for your friends. Don't ask questions, don't say a word. You have no rights and no options, in your hands you hold the rope keeping the guillotine safely suspended above the necks of your friends. I hope you understand woman, we are not negotiating. I'm giving you an order. Aizen-sama desires your power and has ordered me to bring you back unharmed. I will say it one more time, come with me woman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were getting interesting in the battle at the park.

Urahara was blown back by an attack "What a surprise, what was that technique just now? I've never seen it before." he was suddenly blown to the ground from behind.

Yammy laughed "How about I tell you? That attack's called Bara, you solidify your Reiatsu and use it to clobber your enemy! It isn't as powerful as Cero, but it's 20 times faster!" he fired another one towards the ground, with multiple follow ups "How's that?! Can you dodge these?"

"My my, I was thinking about killing that guy since he got in my way earlier." Luppi muttered.

" **Ookami no Shi no Arashi!"** Koga suddenly appeared, his Bankai crackling with electricity and Reiatsu, and suddenly shredded Luppi across the chest, wounding him heavily "Now Captain Hitsugaya!"

Sure enough, Toshiro emerged, his Bankai fully restored as he suddenly froze Luppi with a sneak attack "You left me alone way too long, so I had more than enough time to set this up." he then proceeded to freeze Luppi's blood, killing him instantly "Nice work Koga, thanks for buying me the chance to unleash my sneak attack."

"Not bad yourself captain, I never would've thought of freezing his blood like that."

"Any liquid in the atmosphere is my weapon, including blood. If Kenshiro hadn't pointed that out, he'd probably just get back up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grimmjow continued pummeling Ichigo, who couldn't unleash his Hollow Mask again "Looks like you can't pull out that mask once it breaks, or maybe not if you're still taking the stance you used to bring it out the first time. But whether you've taken too much damage or used up too much spiritual power or if there's some sort of time limit. I dunno why, but you can't bring out that mask anymore!" he used his Zanpakuto to pin Ichigo to the ground and prepared to fire a Cero "Don't worry, this'll be a point-blank Cero. I'll destroy that head of yours and it's stupid mask!" then he suddenly found his arm frozen.

" **Tsugi no Mai. Hakuren!"** Rukia suddenly appeared and hit Grimmjow with a blast of ice and snow, freezing him in place "Ichigo!" she got to work freeing him "It looks like you were using some incredible powers yourself, you're a mess."

"Shut up…" Ichigo muttered.

Then Grimmjow suddenly broke free and grabbed Rukia by the head "Don't sell me short Soul Reaper, you think freezing one layer of my skin would actually kill me?!" he prepared to fire a Cero while holding her skull, intent on killing her.

That is, before he was stopped by a sudden blast as Hirako made himself known "Man, I really didn't wanna get involved with any Soul Reaper fights. Whatever, with a rumble goin' on so close by there's no way I could ignore it."

"What's with you?" asked Grimmjow "You his friend?"

"Yeah, right."

"Then what?"

"It doesn't really matter."

"True enough." Grimmjow broke free and ripped out his Zanpakuto "Whoever you are doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna kill you!"

Thus, a battle ensued, jackass against jackass.

Hirako quickly proved himself to be more than a match for Grimmjow once putting on his Hollow Mask and firing a Cero of his own.

Grimmjow was rocketed all the way to the ground, heavily wounded "Damn, damn, damn, damn, Damn!"

Hirako lowered himself to the ground "Ya decreased the amount of damage ya took by ramming your own Cero against mine, huh? Not bad."

Furious, Grimmjow grabbed his Zanpakuto "Die!" and he prepared to release it.

That is, before Ulquiorra appeared and stopped him "The mission's completed, we're going back." and he dragged Grimmjow back through the Garganta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yammy and Wonderweiss were engulfed by Nagacion beams and pulled back into the Garganta, with the exception of Luppi, having been killed by Toshiro and Koga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ichigo, where's Kenshiro?" asked Rukia "Why wasn't he with you?"

"He's still training." explained Ichigo.

"Actually, he finished training." Hirako corrected "He said he wanted to take care of something that would make him stronger."

Ulquiorra eyed Ichigo ' _He still has some Reiatsu, it appears he has some type of new power. But that's his limit. It's over, your luck has run out. The sun has already set into the palms of our hands.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome put down a journal on the table ' _Okay, that should do it. Rangiku-san and Orihime-chan shouldn't have any problems on their own. Honestly, those two are helpless on their own, though Orihime-chan at least tries to do her part.'_ she looked at the bracelet she wore ' _Ulquiorra said that this thing would surround me with a special type of spiritual barrier so only he and the other Arrancar would be aware of my presence, and I could pass through physical objects. He said he'd give me 12 hours to say goodbye to one person, but they can't realize what I'm doing, then it's all over for me. I've got until midnight to make my decision and say goodbye. I've got so many people I wanna see. Mama, Jii-chan, Sota, Eri-chan, Yuka-chan, Ayumi-chan, Tatsuki-chan, Rangiku-san, Toshiro-kun, Orihime-chan, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Ichigo-kun… and Kenshiro…'_ making her decision, she exited the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tessai and Ururu were treating the injuries sustained by Ikkaku and the others, but they weren't very keen on it.

Ikkaku and Yumichika in particular.

Toshiro watched the scene unfold, not amused in the slightest ' _Jeez, they get so worked up no matter where they are.'_ he looked to where Urahara appeared to be deep in thought ' _Kisuke Urahara. I hardly know anything about this man, he's been thinking about something ever since the Arrancar vanished. Either way, for having fought so many Espada, we're lucky that this was all the damage we took. We were careless. They've already finished their preparations. We've got to work harder on our own preparations for the next battle, but just how long will it take us before we're fully prepared?'_ he looked over to Rangiku "Matsumoto, have you been able to contact the Soul Society yet?"

Rangiku shook her head "Nothing yet. I'll keep trying, you should go check on Kenshiro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Kenshiro was panting heavily and covered in wounds.

Yoruichi frowned "Come on, is that all you've got?"

Kenshiro slowly stood up straight "Nice try Yoruichi-san, I'm nowhere near finished. Don't hold back, give me everything you've got."

"You can't handle everything I've got, but if you insist."

Then the battle began.

Kenshiro countered a kick from Yoruichi with a kick of his own "Nice try Yoruichi-san, hand-to-hand combat was always my specialty."

Yoruichi broke away "I've gotta admit, that's not too bad for someone who's barely conscious."

"I'll show you barely conscious!" he blitzed forward.

Yoruichi blocked a kick, resulting in the two swiftly trading even blows, before they broke away.

Kenshiro looked at the wound on his shoulder "1 for 1 Yoruichi-san, we're even for the moment. But enough messing around, let's get straight down to business. **Shunko!"** and he activated the power up technique "I've never excelled at Kido or Hakuda, but this came really easily to me."

"I guess we shouldn't have tried to spend so much time teaching you Kido and Hakuda, it would've been much easier for us to start with this. But enough about that, it's time we end this. **Shunko!"** and she activated her own version of the technique "You'd better be careful Kenshiro, even I can't control this technique very well to be honest." and she fired a blast from the technique.

Kenshiro blocked the technique, still sustaining some minor damage, and charged.

Yoruichi froze his movements before being hit "You're good Kenshiro, but you're not quite ready to use this technique yet."

"We'll see about that!" Kenshiro launched a flurry of Shunko-enhanced punches and kicks, none of which connected "You should know by now that I've never been one to give up, and that's never gonna change!" and he charged in for one final strike, channeling all of the power of his Shunko into one final strike, resulting in a massive shockwave of Reiatsu.

When it was over, it turned out that Yoruichi blocked the strike with her own Shunko, but just barely "You've progressed much in such short time Kenshiro, you've done well."

Kenshiro just collapsed, followed by light snoring.

Toshiro appeared and slung Kenshiro over his shoulder "Don't worry, I'll take it from here." and he disappeared via Flash-step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she wandered through town, Kagome quickly found out that Ulquiorra was right about the bracelet ' _So only Arrancar can see me, and I can pass through any physical objects I want. That's actually kind of scary. I wonder if Kenshiro and Ichigo-kun are done training, maybe I could see if Kenshiro is back at his apartment.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga checked his Soul Pager "Strange, it won't connect to Kagome in the Soul Society. Maybe there's some kind of interference."

"Matsumoto couldn't get through either." Toshiro said as he lifted Kenshiro onto his bed "I'm sure everything's fine, don't worry."

"Still, who were those guys that told us about Kenshiro's recovery?"

"I don't know, but that big guy had abilities similar to Higurashi and Inoue. But he said that it's important to keep him separated from people with Reiatsu similar to Hollow's until he wakes up."

"Now that I think about it, that fox kid Shippo was among them, and so was Sango's younger brother. Still, we'd better go and let Kenshiro rest."

"Right."

Then they left, leaving Kenshiro alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after, Kagome slipped through the wall '"Wow, that's actually kind of fun." she looked at Kenshiro's sleeping form "Hi Kenshiro, I actually wanted to say goodbye. There was actually a lot of people I wanted to say goodbye to, like Mama, Jii-chan, Sota, Orihime-chan, Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Ichigo-kun, Kuchiki-san, Toshiro-kun, Koga-kun… But in the end, I chose you. And here I am, in your room. Wait…" her face turned red "In your room… alone… Come to think of it, I've never been in your room by myself before. It actually smells a lot like you. And a little bit like Ichigo-kun." she looked down at him and gently gripped his wounded hand, then kissed him lightly on the lips, recalling everything they'd been through, from their time in the Feudal Era to their adventures with the Soul Society, tears streaming down her cheeks and landing on Kenshiro "At the very least, you deserve that much after all you've done for me. Unbelievable, it's the very end and I'm blubbering. Kenshiro, there were so many things I wanted to do. I wanted to become a teacher, a chef, a journalist, a novelist, a baker. It's times like this I wish I could have 5 lives, then I could've been born in 5 different towns, gone through 5 different lives worth of adventures… and fallen in love with the same person 5 times, the man I love enough to the point where our love could transcend all of time." she kissed him on the lips one last time "Goodbye Kenshiro, I will always love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Orihime came back the next morning, she found what Kagome wrote in her journal, ending with three simple words: _Goodbye, Halcyon days._

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 12

Kenshiro bolted out of bed the next morning, feeling very sore "Good god, Yoruichi-san really does pack a wallop. Now my head hurts." he unravelled his bandages "My wounds are healed, but who?"

"Kagome Higurashi, most likely." Toshiro appeared in his window.

"Toshiro-sensei, what is it with you using the window?"

"Nevermind that, we've got other problems at the moment. Come with me Kenshiro, this is urgent. It's about Kagome-"

He didn't even get to finish as Kenshiro entered his Soul Reaper form and bolted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro burst into the apartment "What happened?"

Then Ichigo came in "Why're we all meeting here? Inoue, what's going on?"

Orihime shook her head "It's Kagome-chan."

Kenshiro froze.

Then Ukitake appeared on the screen.

Toshiro blinked "Ukitake? Where's the Head-Captain?"

" _I'm here instead."_

"Why?"

" _Because I was the last person to see Kagome Higurashi before she went through the Senkai Gate."_ he got lots of shocked looks " _Judging by your reactions, it's safe to say that she never made it there."_

"Ukitake-san, you better not be screwing with me." Kenshiro snarled, itching to grip his Zanpakuto "If you're f*cking with me I swear I will rip you to f*cking shreds."

" _I can assure you, I'm deadly serious."_

"Then where is Kagome? You know something, don't you?"

" _I'll give you my opinion. The two guards I sent with her through the Senkai Gate came back alive. According to the two of them, Kagome Higurashi was either kidnapped or murdered by an Arrancar.'_

Kenshiro nearly felt his heart stop ' _No, no, no, no, no…'_

Rukia immediately protested "Captain Ukitake, even if it's just a hypothesis, saying something like that-!"

" _I know, I don't like saying this either. I'm just listing the worst case scenarios. According to our information, she was attacked by an Arrancar and then disappeared along with him."_

"I told you not to f*ck with me!" Kenshiro snarled, tears of grief and rage swelling up in his eyes and threatening to spill over at any second "There's no way you can just say that Kagome's dead without getting any evidence! Don't give me that shit! If you want proof, I'll give you proof! Take a look at my injuries, there's nobody else that could heal that!"

"There is Inoue." Koga pointed out.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP KOGA! And besides, she was with Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san all night, so she couldn't have. Besides, I can still feel Kagome's Reiatsu! You still think Kagome's dead?!"

" _I see."_ Yamamoto appeared on the screen " _What a pity."_

"Choose your next words carefully old man, you'd hate to have another scar to go along with the set." Kenshiro warned venomously.

" _Watch what you say boy. Anyway, if what you say is true, then Kagome Higurashi is still alive. But at the same time, that means she's a traitor. If she was kidnapped, then she would not have been able to see you! As such, healing your injuries and then disappearing means that Kagome Higurashi joined forces with the Arrancar of her own free will."_

"YOU PIECE OF-" Kenshiro was about to charge in a blind rage.

Ichigo held him back "Hold it Kenshiro, anything else you say will just make things worse for her. I don't like it either old man, but I get it."

Koga stepped forward "We understand Head-Captain Yamamoto. I, 3rd-Seat of Squad 8 and member of Captain Hitsugaya's advance guard, Koga Kiba, seek permission to go to Hueco Mundo and bring the traitor Kagome Higurashi back to our side." he shot Kenshiro and Ichigo a smirk.

" _Permission denied. Now that it is clear the Arrancar are preparing for battle, all members of Hitsugaya's advance guard must return immediately to help fortify the Soul Society's defenses."_

"Are you… telling us to abandon Kagome?" Koga questioned slowly, trying his hardest not to snarl.

" _Exactly. The weight of one life cannot compare to that of the entire world."_

"Head-Captain, I'm afraid I can't obey those orders." Koga got voices of agreement from the others.

" _As I expected. Fortunately, I anticipated that some of you might say as much and made special arrangements."_

That was when Kenpachi and Byakuya appeared through the Senkaimon "You heard him, time to go back guys."

"Don't resist, we've been ordered to take you back by force if necessary." Byakuya warned.

"I understand." Kenshiro gripped his fists to the point where they bled "Fine, I won't ask the Soul Society for help. But at the very least, can you tell me how to get to Hueco Mundo? Kagome is the love of my life and I have no intention of giving up on her, I'll go save her by myself if I have to."

Yamamoto eyed him for a moment, then spoke " _No. We'll need your strength for the upcoming battle as well as that of Ichigo Kurosaki, I won't allow you to act foolishly on your own and die like a dog. Wait until you receive your orders, that is all."_ and he signed off.

Kenshiro turned to the others, his eyes flashing crimson and his sclerae flashing to black in his fury "Listen up, I'm only saying this once. I don't care what that old piece of shit says, I'm going to save Kagome no matter what. If any of you try to stop me, I won't show mercy. Got it?"

"I have been given no orders to stop you from going." Byakuya retreated through the Senkai Gate.

"I really don't care what you do as long as we fight again." Kenpachi left.

Most of the others followed him.

Toshiro stayed behind for a moment "Sometimes you have to stop listening to orders and do what your heart tells you." and he followed the others, the Senkai Gate disappearing behind him.

Kenshiro turned to Ichigo "That threat was directed at anyone who I thought would try to stop me, please tell me you're not one of them."

Ichigo smirked "I'd do the same in your position, and you'd help me. Besides, remember the pact we made when we were kids?"

"Wherever we go, we go together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tatsuki had discovered that Kagome was missing, and Orihime had feigned cluelessness to the whole thing, helping her search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hirako found a bag of bandages outside their door, along with a note.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Kenshiro and Ichigo had to deal with the wrath of their angry teacher for not showing up to school in days.

Then deal with Keigo and Mizuiro questioning him.

"Ichigo! Kenshiro!"

Kenshiro turned to see Tatsuki behind him "Tatsuki-san? What's wrong?"

"I can't find Kagome, she isn't at home or anywhere else and Orihime doesn't know anything either." Tatsuki panted "I can't sense her at all, I've searched everywhere but I can't find her!" she grabbed both of them, Ichigo mostly, by the shirts "You two know where Kagome went, don't you?!"

Ichigo didn't flinch under Tatsuki's glare "What's with you? How should we know? Besides, you don't know for sure that she really disappeared. Go look harder."

"Don't screw with me!" Tatsuki tightened her grip on him "I've always been able to sense her but now I can't, I can't feel her anywhere nearby! A while back it felt like she and Orihime went very far away and I couldn't sense them very well, but even that that tiny sense of Kagome's presence suddenly vanished yesterday! You know something, don't you Ichigo?!"

"You're annoying me, I said neither of us know anything!"

"You think I don't know anything."

Kenshiro and Ichigo shared a look.

"I've seen both of you, I've seen you two in those black kimonos running around and fighting those weird guys. Enough already Ichigo, quit keeping secrets and tell me everything!"

"This doesn't concern you."

Finally losing her cool, Tatsuki punched Ichigo in the face, slamming his head into the window and breaking the glass.

Keigo caught her in a full-nelson "Stop it Arisawa, what're you doing?!"

"Ichigo, are you alright?" asked Mizuiro.

Ichigo wiped the blood away.

"What am I?" Tatsuki asked slowly "What am I to you?! Weren't we pals? Weren't we friends?! I saved you all those times when you were getting beaten up!"

"Yeah, for the first 7 times, then Kenshiro taught me how to defend myself." Ichigo told her dryly.

"We've both seen you upset so many times, and we've helped you through each one! Why is it that Kenshiro means more to you than to me?! I've known you almost as long, so why?! Don't try to hide things from me! You jerk!"

Ichigo slowly stood "I'm sorry. Keigo, Mizuiro, take care of Tatsuki and don't get involved with me anymore. Inoue, you know what to do. Kenshiro, let's go." and he walked away.

"Right." Kenshiro followed him.

"Jerk. You stupid jerk!" Tatsuki screamed at the top of her lungs, to no avail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Urahara was waiting outside his shop that night "Welcome, I thought you two would show up here Kurosaki-san, Kenshiro-san."

Kenshiro emerged from the shadows, with Ichigo right behind him "Why'd you think that?"

"You came thinking that I might know how to get to Hueco Mundo, right?"

"I was prepared to beat it out of you."

"I figured, but there's no need. Everything is ready for the two of you." he led them down to the training center "I was afraid that Aizen might be after Higurashi-san's abilities so I tried to take her and Inoue-san out of the battle, but I was too late. Looking at it from their perspectives now, making them, Higurashi-san in particular, stay out like I did was a mistake, so I plan on doing everything I can to help."

"You sure?" asked Ichigo "You'll be going against the Soul Society."

"That's how I ended up here in the first place."

"Really? I thought it was because you and Yoruichi-san did it in Yamamoto's office."

Urahara suppressed a blush.

"You guys have pretty pathetic looks on your faces right now Kurosaki, Kenshiro-san."

Kenshiro's jaw dropped upon seeing Uryu in his Quincy uniform "Ishida-san, why are you here?"

"It should be obvious." Chad made himself known "We're going to Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo gaped "Chad?"

"Urahara-san told us everything, we're going too."

Ichigo shook his head firmly "I appreciate the thought guys, but you guys just aren't strong enough."

"Ichigo." Chad summoned his arm, which now had a different appearance and massive Reiatsu, and punched, forcing Ichigo to block it with his Shikai "Am I still not powerful enough?"

Ichigo blinked "So, Chad's coming with us."

Kenshiro turned to Uryu "So Ishida-san, I'm guessing you have your Quincy powers back. I suppose you can thank Dr Ishida for that."

Uryu gaped "You knew Ryuken was a Quincy?"

"You didn't?"

"You two don't have to bear this burden alone." Chad told them "Besides, Higurashi means as much to us as she means to you. We're here for her, and we're here for you."

"Okay okay, all set?" Urahara called "Looks like everyone's finally ready."

"Aside from the fact that Inoue brought Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro here." Ichigo told him "I could sense them following us on the way here."

"I'll take care of that, you four have other things to worry about." Urahara leapt up to the top of the gate-structures "Okay everyone, I'm going to open the path to Hueco Mundo. This will be dangerous, so please get back!" he began the incantation to open the path as the Garganta materialized "This hole that the Arrancar use to travel is referred to as a Garganta, there aren't any paths inside and there's only a constant turbulent flow of spirit particles so I must ask you to use those spirit particles to make your own pathway. You should make to Hueco Mundo if you head towards the darkness."

"Got it. Hey Urahara-san, can you take care of my family for me?" asked Ichigo "Maybe say something so they don't worry about me."

"I understand, and your friends?"

"I'll apologize to them once I get back, but for now can you and Inoue explain everything to them?"

"I understand. Good luck."

Kenshiro smirked "Alright guys, let's go." and with that, they jumped into the Garganta.

"You heard him, you can bring them out now Inoue-san." Urahara called.

Sure enough, Orihime came out with Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen looked down at those standing before him "Welcome to our castle, Las Noches. Your name is Kagome Higurashi, am I correct?"

Kagome tried not to act intimidated "I am."

"I'm sorry to rush this Kagome, but could you show me your power?"

Kagome froze ' _What is this? It's like all of my power is being sucked out of my body.'_

"It seems that there are some who don't approve of bringing you here. After all, I ended up losing one of my Espada in that battle, which was just a diversion to bring you here. Oh yes, we can do that. Kagome, please heal Grimmjow's left arm as a way of demonstrating your power."

Kagome looked over to Grimmjow "Very well." she wandered over to Grimmjow "Hold still for a moment. **Iyashino Hana."** she engulfed Grimmjow's left side in a dome of light, and his arm re-materialized "It's done."

Grimmjow flexed his arm a little "What did you just do?"

"You didn't know? Ulquiorra perceived it as reversing time or reverting the space." Aizen told him "But that is not the case. This is phenomenon rejection. Her ability allows her to limit, reject or deny events that occur in relation to a certain object, it allows her to make things as they were before anything happened to them. This power is even greater than turning back time or reverting spaces. As a result, she can overturn events decided by God Himself. Her ability impinges upon God's territory. There was another one like it, but Kagome's is stronger."

Grimmjow flexed his arm "Hey woman, heal one more spot."

Kagome wanted to yell at him about her name, but decided against it in front of Aizen, so once she received a nod, she healed the scar on Grimmjow's back, restoring his Espada tattoo.

Grimmjow fired a Cero, and smirked at the results "It's back, my power's back! I'm 6, the 6th Espada Grimmjow!" he let out a maniacal laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro, Ichigo, Chad and Uryu made their way through the Garganta, using the spirit particles to make a pathway.

That is, until Uryu thought of something "Kenshiro-san, would you really have gone into Hueco Mundo after Higurashi-san alone if you had to?"

"Absolutely." Kenshiro said almost instantly "I'd go through every Arrancar, every Espada, even Tosen and Aizen themselves if I had to."

"What about Gin?" asked Ichigo "Would you really be able to fight your sensei now that he's gone rogue?"

Kenshiro sighed "He actually hasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Guys, what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this Garganta. When he was young, Gin found Rangiku lying on the ground, half-starved to death on the outskirts of the Rukongai. He helped her and they went to the Seireitei together to become Soul Reapers. At first, travelling together was nothing less than a convenience for them. Before they arrived at their destination, Rangiku was attacked by some Hollows under Aizen's control. If he hadn't come back to the campsite when he did, she would've died. H didn't realize until that day how much he actually cared about her. It was that day he swore revenge on Aizen."

"Wait, you mean he joined Aizen for revenge?"

"Exactly. I know it doesn't make sense to you guys, and it didn't make sense to me at first either, but he truly believes that joining Aizen in his plot to make the King's Key, among other things, is necessary. He's both devious and cunning, he never lets his guard down and trusts nobody. The only ones he places his trust in are Gin-sensei and Tosen, besides the Espada of course. Gin-sensei is looking for the perfect opportunity to strike, to find Aizen off-guard. Until then, he has to act as a puppet, a tool for war. I'm not asking you guys to understand, I'm just asking you to go along with it until he finds his opening. Can you do that at the very least?"

They said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin sneezed ' _I guess Kenshiro told his friends about me, let's just hope that they don't screw up my plan.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat alone in a room in Las Noches ' _I was told to stay here and keep quiet, but there's nothing for me to do. I'm so hungry. I can't help but wonder, was me coming here the right decision? Did the battle get worse because I healed those people? No, but right now, I have to make them think I'm of any use to them. At the very least, I have to hold out until everyone is ready to fight, or until I can get close enough to it, and end this sad story once and for all.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Kenshiro and the others had made a crash landing into Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo looked around "This building's pretty solid-looking, I always figured Hueco Mundo would be a pigsty."

"I actually figured it'd look like Hell." Kenshiro admitted.

"Do you even known what Hell looks like?"

"I always figured it would be surrounded by lots of blood, fire and corpses."

"Will you two keep your voices down?!" Uryu hissed "I'm sure they have some sort of invader-detection and already know we're here."

"Seriously though, is this really Hueco Mundo?" asked Ichigo.

"Are you even listening Kurosaki?"

"I'm listening. Besides, you're talking louder than I am."

"Oh, sorry."

"Well, things would go a lot quicker if they came after us. We can just grab someone nearby and make them tell us where Inoue is. Or, as I like to call it, the Hanataro-method. Hey! If anyone's around, get out here!" he turned to the others "Don't just stand there, help me look for someone!"

"He's right." Kenshiro and Chad followed his lead, and they made their way throughout the halls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to them, some Arrancar were already watching them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro looked around a corner "Alright, looks safe enough to me guys."

"Hey! Anyone around?!" Ichigo called.

"Oh for f*ck's sake Ichigo, haven't you ever heard of caution?!"

"Oh shut up already."

Frustrated, Uryu slammed his fist against a wall, activating some sort of hidden pressure mechanism "Oops."

Then the ground in front of them started to disappear.

"RUN!" Ichigo took off, with the others following "Dammit Ishida, look what you did!"

"It's your fault!"

"Don't blame this on me!"

"Both of you shut up!" Kenshiro barked "Now isn't the time for arguing. There's another path up ahead, let's go!" he lagged behind slightly, barely holding onto Chad and preventing him from falling, then he looked at the lack of floor behind them "Well, it's a classic for a reason."

"And who fell for said-classic?" asked Ichigo.

"Shut up."

Chad stood first "Let's keep moving." and they continued down the hallway.

"At least it looks like this path is safe." Uryu noted.

"But how much longer is this hallway?" asked Ichigo.

"How should I know?"

"We've gone a good ways since we got here, we should find something soon." Kenshiro pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't even sense anyone around here. You sure we didn't get lost?"

"Just don't let your guard down Ichigo."

"I know, I'm being careful!" then he stepped on a hidden mechanism "Nobody. Say. A word."

Then they heard something.

"Ichigo, is that what I think it is?" asked Kenshiro slowly.

"I'd really not think about it." then he saw a boulder coming towards them "God, are all of these traps based on old movies?"

"Well, it's a classic for a reason."

"Now's not the time to be admiring it!"

"I'm just stating a fact!"

Then Chad stepped forward "Leave this to me." he placed one arm against the boulder, being pushed back, then punching it, causing it to fall apart.

Ichigo smirked "Nice one Chad!"

That was when a figure appeared from within the shadows "Who're you guys?"

Ichigo gripped his Shikai "Finally, someone showed up."

"Run you idiot!" Kenshiro grabbed him by the robe and took off, with Chad and Uryu following.

"What the hell?! We finally ran into an enemy, that was a great chance to question him!"

"Are you insane?! If we fight in a small place like this, everything'll collapse on top of us!"

"That's it?! There's no way this place is gonna collapse!"

"This is why I'm the smart one out of the two of us, didn't you notice while we were walking around? There isn't a single window in this entire hallway!"

"So what?"

"That means we're in the basement you mook, why else wouldn't there be any window?!"

"Who cares if we're in the basement?"

"It's a bad idea to fight here, we've gotta wait until we find a wider area."

"Guys, up ahead!" Chad pointed to the door, which they bolted towards.

They found themselves in a wider area.

Uryu noticed something on the other side of the room "A staircase. That'll probably lead outside, I'll go check it out."

That was the plan, until an Arrancar appeared in front of him "Where are you going, invader?"

' _Another opponent.'_ Uryu noted ' _Of course, there would have to be more than one enemy in a large area like this.'_

Then another Arrancar appeared behind them.

"Looks like they've got us in a pincer-attack." Kenshiro noted "And there's one more coming this way, but his Reiatsu feels kind of familiar."

Then a BIG Arrancar showed up "It's been a long time Ryuuga boy."

Kenshiro blinked "Who are you?"

Cue the throbbing vein "You really don't recognize me?"

"Should I?"

"I'm Kyokotsu!"

"Who?"

"Kyokotsu of the Band of Seven!"

"Not ringing a bell."

"So are these guys Arrancar too?" asked Ichigo "They seem more like regular Hollows compared to the Arrancar we've run into back in the World of the Living. Alright then, you three back off for now while I-"

"Ichigo, sit."

WHAM!

Ichigo found himself eating dirt "What the hell was that for Kenshiro?!"

"It's your turn to back off Ichigo." said Chad "This time, we'll do the fighting. Kenshiro, you back off too. You and Ichigo both have to conserve your strength until we find Higurashi."

Kenshiro snorted "Like hell, you guys aren't the only ones who've been training you know. I've spent almost a week training with Yoruichi-san in the art of Shunko, now it's time to see the results of my training. Besides, the lower the intelligence, the more their kind resembles Hollows."

Enraged, one of the Hollows fired blasts of Reiatsu at Chad "That was unforgivable. Putting Demoura and Kyokotsu aside, you mean to say that I, Iceringer, am of low intelligence? That is absolutely unforgivable!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ice, don't make it sound like we're the only stupid ones here!" Demoura barked, then saw Uryu trying to summon his bow "No escape!"

Uryu dodged a strike.

Chad summoned his arm and fired a blast of Reiatsu.

Iceringer dodged the strike "You may not be aware of this, but unlike other Arrancar, we abandoned human forms in order to become even more powerful" and he fired a blast of his own, which Chad blocked "Don't take us lightly."

Uryu dodged one attack after another, then kicked Ichigo into a wall "You're in my way Kurosaki!"

Chad did the same, then kept running.

Iceringer continued firing a barrage of blasts "You don't have time to worry about your friends."

Uryu dodged another punch from Demoura ' _I thought that he was just using ordinary palm-thrusts, but he's gathering all of the spirit particles around him into the palm of his hand and blasting them back out. That attack is a lot more dangerous than it looks, it's disrupting the spirit particles, meaning I can't use my spirit particle-based weapon. If I could just get a bit farther away from him…'_ he watched Chad on the evasive "Sado-kun!" he made several hand signs.

Iceringer watched Chad ' _His attacks are slow, he can't keep up with Sonido's speed. Your fighting abilities are limited. One guy who is strong but slow, and one guy who's fast but not strong.'_

"Now!" Uryu swapped with Chad, his back turned to Iceringer.

"You ready stupid?!" Demoura charged in blindly.

Chad slugged him in the face, shattering his mask and sending him crashing to the ground.

"My my, battle-types sure are important." Uryu pointed out "After spending so long fighting the same opponent, I almost forgot about the basics. We're fighting three-on-three after all, if the fight against one opponent is to tough then we can just swap opponents so that we're matched up better. Fight power with power, speed with speed." he held out his arm and summoned a new Quincy bow "Shall we start our counterattack?"

Ichigo gaped "What the hell? Ishida, is that some kind of bow?"

Uryu gripped it "Is this a bow? Isn't it obvious? Do you think that I would use anything besides a bow?" he began gathering spirit particles "This is my new spirit bow, Ginrei Kojaku.' he released a rapid barrage of arrows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demoura was panting heavily from one attack.

"Good thing I didn't break your mask." Chad noted "Your mask is better looking than your face."

In a rage, Demoura launched a fist.

Chad blocked it with his own "What's wrong tough-guy, that all you got?" he grabbed Demoura and flung him over his shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is Sonido?" Uryu blitzed beside Iceringer "It's quick, like I thought. My bad, but unfortunately for you, I'm no normal human. I'm a Quincy. This is Hirenkyaku, a form of high-speed movement that we Quincy use. I personally think it's superior to the Soul Reaper's Flash-Step."

"Quincy? Is that some kind of higher-level human?" asked Iceringer "I've never heard of anything like that!"

"You don't know? I see, it must be embarrassing to be so ignorant."

"Shut up!" Iceringer stopped, with Uryu following "Even if you can keep up with my Sonido, it doesn't change a thing! Not unless you can block everything my **Uña Tirotear** shoots at you with your single bow!" he began firing rapidly.

Uryu countered every shot with his own barrage of arrows.

"Oh, so you're shooting down all of my Tirotear? What a simple tactic. You're rather immature, aren't you Quincy? Do the best you can! But let me warn you, I can shoot 108 bullets with my **Uña Tirotear** at once! I'll have fun seeing how long you last-"

"Oh really?" Uryu cut him off "In that case, let me warn you. My Ginrei Kojaku can shoot off 1200 arrows at once." and he easily annihilated Iceringer with a massive barrage of arrows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demoura found his head slammed into a wall, but freed himself, furious "Damn you, I can't lose to a little shrimp like you!" his tongue shot out.

Chad stopped it with one arm, despite being pushed back.

"No… way! It can't be!"

"Are you done yet?" asked Chad "Considering the situation, that attack just now must've been your last resort, which means I should probably make my move. I'm sorry, I don't like finishing someone off once they've lost the will to fight, but I can't be quite so soft-hearted here." he began charging a blast of spiritual energy in his right forearm " **El Directo!"** he blitzed forward and hit Demoura square in the gut "It's over."

Sure enough, Demoura collapsed.

"Cursed… Lowly humans!" Iceringer ground out.

Uryu blew off one of his fingers "I believe I told you that I'm a Quincy, Arrancar. Tell that to Aizen, that's why I spared your life. Tell him the Soul Reapers aren't the ones he should be afraid of. Fear the Quincy!"

Then the room suddenly began caving in.

Kenshiro groaned "Dammit you guys, this is why fighting in a basement is a bad idea!"

Iceringer smirked "You're wrong, that's how it was set up. We were the guardians of this room, anyone who tries to go through here to get to Las Noches must be eliminated. If we are defeated, then we're all to be crushed as the area collapses. Remember this humans, that's the type of person you're going up against! This war will be without end, there's no victory to be had!"

"Forget this guy, let's get out of here!" Kenshiro made towards the staircase.

Iceringer stopped Uryu "Do you think you're to be feared? That's big talk Quincy, unfortunately you've got things all wrong. Aizen-sama fears _nothing,_ that's why we bow before him. For us, creatures born from fear, a man afraid of nothing shines like the moon before us." and then he was crushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large pool of quicksand filled the ara.

Kenshiro and the others emerged and began coughing out sand "Well that was a letdown, I didn't even get a decent chance to test my Shunko! Seriously, one hit and he was down!" then he looked around "So this is Hueco Mundo? Yeah, it's about as plain as I thought it'd be."

"Hey guys, take a look at this." Uryu broke a branch off of a small tree "These things are made of some quartz-like crystals."

"Hey guys." Ichigo pointed "Looks like a castle or some kind of fortress."

"That must be Las Noches." Kenshiro noted "If Kagome's anywhere in Hueco Mundo, she's there. Alright guys, let's go. And let's move fast, we don't wanna get dragged into another bullshit fight." and he took off running at full speed, with Ichigo and the others following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Las Noches, Aizen gather his Espada for a meeting and informed them of the intrusion, stressing on how they shouldn't be considered an immediate threat, but shouldn't be underestimated either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro sped ahead of the others, ignoring the others telling him to slow down ' _At least we've got a clear view of where to go, but it's so damn far away! But I don't care how far I have to go, I'll go to the ends of Hueco Mundo, Earth, Hell and the Soul Society if I have to, whatever it takes to save Kagome! '_

"Dammit, we're getting nowhere!" Ichigo finally lost his temper "We keep running and running but we're not getting any closer!"

"Shut up!" Kenshiro barked "I don't wanna hear anyone whining, just keep running and stay out of my way!" then he looked back and saw that they stopped "I said- Oh shit, a sandstorm! Run!" he and the others took off running "Dammit we can't outrun it, grab onto something!" he and the others latched onto several Quartz-trees "Whether this is a trap or not, don't let go!" then they all got sucked into the tornado "Ishida-san, use a spirit shell!"

Ichigo blinked "You mean that thing we used when we went to save Rukia? How're you planning to use that thing?"

Uryu smirked and held up an orb "I had a feeling something like this might happen, so I've been holding onto this spirit orb since that day."

"You took it?! What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Back off Kurosaki, you should be grateful that I just saved your butt! You don't have any right to complain!"

"Quit acting like you're better than me! Besides, where did you get that? Don't tell me you stole it from Kukaku-san-"

"How dare you, Kukaku-san gave this to me!"

"Alright I get it, it was just a joke!"

"Who do you think you are? If you've got issues with me, you're free to leave!"

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"Believe it!"

"Guys, the Spirit Shell." was all Kenshiro said.

Ichigo froze "Shit, it's cracking! Dammit Ishida, do something!"

"Do what?!" Uryu barked "I never learned how to repair the shell! Crap, I haven't done this since back then. I guess I should've studied a bit more."

"You're useless!"

"I don't wanna hear that from you!"

"Hang on!" Chad used his armor arm to punch the Spirit shield, breaking it and sending them all crashing to the ground, with Kenshiro landing on top of Ichigo "Thanks Chad, quick thinking back there."

Chad gave a thumbs up "No problem."

Then Ichigo looked up "Oh crap."

Then they were covered in sand. Lots and lots of sand.

Eventually they freed themselves and continued running, but they were exhausted after running for a few more hours.

Ichigo groaned "Dammit, we keep running and running but we don't get anywhere!"

"When I take a good look, the quartz trees there seem as small as needles." Chad noted "The fact that it looks like it does from this distance and the contrast in size with the trees means it must be unimaginable gigantic."

"And I'd already be there if you idiots weren't slowing me down." Kenshiro spat out "Now get moving already or I'm leaving you behind." and he stormed off.

Uryu scowled "What's his problem?"

"You know exactly what his problem is." Ichigo said quietly "Kagome is the most important person in his life, if he saw anyone getting in the way of ensuring her safety then of course he'd be hostile."

"I've only heard part of it from Higurashi-san, what's the whole story?"

"Kagome first moved to Karakura when she was 5, and that was the day Kenshiro and I met her for the first time. Her father died in a car accident about two years later, and Kenshiro comforted her. Honestly, that was the first time I really understood his strength of character."

"How? It's natural to comfort someone over a loss."

"I mean because Kenshiro's parents both died in that accident."

Uryu froze, his eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, I know. About a week later was his parents' funeral, and he didn't even shed a single tear throughout the whole thing. A few days after, he asked me why it hurt so bad to see Kagome crying. That was when I said something that changed his life forever: He was in love with Kagome. Granted I was only joking at the time, but he took that to heart and he's been like this ever since."

"So you're the reason Kenshiro-san and Higurashi-san are together."

"I guess I am." then he noticed a small Hollow animal "You know it's weird, I thought that this world would be filled with nothing but death when we got here but there's actually a bunch of small Hollow animals too. Hey, don't Hollows eat human souls? What do you think that tiny guy eats to stay alive?"

"Here in Hueco Mundo, the air has a high concentration of spirit particles. Small Hollows are probably able to get enough energy by just breathing." Kenshiro slowed down to keep pace with them.

"Spirit Particles in the air? How could you guys even know that."

"Quincy fight using the spirit particles around them." explained Uryu "I always feel best when there's a bunch of spirit particles around, I confirmed it in our battle earlier. Just knowing that should make me more powerful here than I was in either the real world or the Soul Society."

"That's pretty convenient, so you feel better when there's a bunch of spirit particles around? Sounds kind of like a Hollow to me."

"Excuse me?! Soul Reapers are practically the same!"

"Well, I'm different."

"Yeah, _only_ you. Remember, Kuchiki-san was able to regain her spiritual power by staying in the Soul Society!"

"Rukia's just weird like that."

"Anyway, the fact that the air is thick with spirit particles will be an advantage for the Arrancar as well as me. I don't know how many Hollows Aizen has transformed into Arrancar or how well he can control them. Even if he's isn't controlling them, as far as the Arrancar are concerned, we're not only the enemy but also food. In addition, even if we come across a normal-looking Hollow, it's likely that the spirit particles in Hueco Mundo's air will make it a lot stronger than it would be in the real world. If we carefully observe-"

"You talk too much, let's roll." Kenshiro started running ahead again "Keep up or I'm leaving you behind."

"Stop saying that!"

"I don't care if you keep whining, just keep up. I'm not coming back for you if you start lagging behind." then he looked back "Wait, what the hell is that?" then he saw three Hollows chasing a little girl "I highly doubt that kid's human, but we'll worry about that later. Come on guys, we can't just abandon her."

Ichigo slammed his bandage-wrapped Shikai into one of them and sent him flying, while Chad and Uryu effortlessly subdued the other two.

"Stop it!" the girl protested "What did Nel's buddies ever do to you?!" she lifted her hood, revealing a cracked Hollow mask "Stop bullyin' dems!"

Ichigo blinked "A mask? Wait, you're a Hollow?"

The girl, now known as Nel, and the Hollows bowed "I'm so so so sowwy, Nel never thought our game of "eternal tag" would make people think da wong thing.

Uryu blinked "Endless game of tag?"

"Yuh-huh, 'cuz there's nothin' fun to do in Hueco Mundo, see?"

"Tag? But weren't you crying?" asked Ichigo.

"Yep, Nel's a sewious maso-kiss so it's no fun if I don't cry a lil'!"

Ichigo punched one of the Hollows on the head "What the hell are you teaching this kid?!"

"So your name is Nel?" asked Uryu.

Nel grinned "Yeah, I'm the Arrancar Nel Tu."

Ichigo blinked "Arrancar?"

"Yuh-huh! And dey're my brothers Pesche Dondochakka, and in da back here's our pet Bawabawa."

"Wait wait wait wait, Arrancar have family and pets?"

"You meanie, of course we do!"

Dondochakka grinned "I met her by chance, and she was so cute that I decided to become her brother, don'tcha know."

Pesche rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Same here."

"But that means you're not siblings at all." Ichigo pointed out.

Nel froze, then freaked out "D-Den what are we?!" the others followed my lead.

"I mean, never mind. My mistake, you guys can't be siblings. So, are you really an Arrancar?"

"Whatcha talkin' about? Can'tcha see my awesome bwoken mask?"

"Yeah, but you're totally different from the ones who came to the World of the Living."

"Duh, the ones who went to the real world were all Numeros."

"Nume-what?"

"Numeros are da guys who were even more power powerful than Menos Grande before dey turned inta Arrancar, they get two-digit numbers and work directly for the Espada. Numeros are combat experts, comparing lil' bugs like Nel and her buddies with dem is like comparing stars wit dirt!"

"Little bugs?"

"Actually, with the way you keep askin' us stuff and those clothes, you guys don't look anythin' like Arrancar! You don't have a mask and you and that quiet guy you're both wearin' black kimonos, you look kinda like Sou-"

"Just like Soul Reapers, don'tcha know." Dondochakka finished.

Then they froze.

Nel began sweating "U-Um…"

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"What's your job? You and that other guy with the sword."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, a Substitute Soul Reaper, and that's Kenshiro Kamikaze, the Dragon Reaper. That's Uryu Ishida, a Quincy, and that's Yasutora Sado, you can call him Chad, a human but we don't know what his deal is."

Nel and her friends started freaking out "Soul Reaper?! Dragon Reaper?! Quincy?! Human? Da three of them are bad guys!"

Ichigo stared at them, looking particularly put out "You didn't know any of us were?"

"Y-Y-You never told us, you really are bad guys! Oh, d-d-d-dey're gonna kill us!"

"Uh… no, we're not gonna kill you."

Nel had a brief discussion with her friends, then turned back to Ichigo "Soul Reaper-san, since you aren't a bad guy, will you pway with us?"

"Huh?"

"Here I go!" she leapt at him, then grabbed his Zanpakuto and took off "Come on, we're pwaying eternal tag! Catch me and beat me up!"

"You little-" Ichigo took off after her, then found the other ones chasing him "What's with you guys?!"

Chad and Uryu found themselves running from Bawabawa.

Kenshiro just kept walking "If you guys wanna mess around when Kagome's life is on the line then fine, but don't expect me to wait for you."

This continued until Nel suddenly tripped.

So, Ichigo grabbed Nel and got her out of the way while the other Hollows tripped "That was close." he set Nel down "Hey, can you stand?"

Nel gaped at him "D-Did you save me?"

"Of course, you would've been squashed if all of them fell on top of you. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nope."

"I see, that's good. And sorry about Kenshiro, he's kind of going through something right now. Which reminds me, we're in a hurry. Later." he started walking away.

"A-Are you running away?!"

Ichigo stopped "Huh?"

"Are you just gonna run away?!" she began tearing up.

Ichigo sighed "I'm in a hurry, someone very important to us has been taken and we've gotta get to Las Noches to get her back. I don't have time to play with you."

Nel began crying "Meanie, I wanna play some more! I'd wather die den stop now!"

"What the hell?"

"Then I shall give you the death you seek." a new voice entered the conversation as a large sand Hollow appeared.

Ichigo blinked "The hell is that thing?"

"He's the guardian of the White Sand, Lunuganga-sama!" Nel shrieked.

Lunuganga gazed down at them "I just received word that there are invaders headed toward Las Noches, but to think that worms like you would work together with them. Unforgivable! I shall turn the lot of you into sand!"

Nel instantly tried to talk her way out of it "Oh no, we weren't really…"

"Move." Ichigo stood in front of her "He's not here to play." he drew his Shikai "Here I come. **Getsuga Tenshou!"** he fired a blast of Reiatsu, cutting Lunuganga in half in one strike "Well that's that."

Nel gaped at him "So quick! Dat was a cheap shot, he's a cheater! He's a bad guy!"

"Shut up. What do you guys care anyway? I just saved you, didn't I? Besides, I attacked him from the front so how was it a cheap shot?"

"He's coming back Ichigo!" Kenshiro called from the distance, not even bothering to turn around as he kept walking.

Sure enough, Lunuganga reformed from the attack "You don't even acknowledge striking an unfair blow? You're becoming more despicable by the moment!"

"That wasn't a cheap shot, dammit!" Ichigo barked "What the hell are you anyway?!"

"Can'tcha tell? Lunuganga-sama's made of sand." Nel told him.

"Don't say it like that, he's after you guys too you know! You shouldn't be so relaxed!"

"Talk is meaningless!" Lunuganga slammed his fist into the ground.

Ichigo leapt out of the way.

"You annoy me!" Lunuganga unleashed a tornado.

Nel was nearly swept away, but Ichigo caught her and pulled her out.

"You're tough, I'll kill all of you at the same time!" he unleashed multiple tornados.

Ichigo cut through one of them, along with Lunuganga, with a Getsuga Tenshou.

Lunuganga regenerated "Fool, it's useless! How naive, did you really think that such weak attacks could defeat the great Lunuganga?!"

Ichigo, Chad and Uryu prepared to attack him simultaneously, when…

" **Ryuuga Shinshou: Kaji."** Kenshiro fired a flame-infused Ryuuga Shinshou, turning Lunuganga into glass and dissipating the tornados "Alright, someone finish him already."

"Gladly. **Shred, Goraishi!"** Koga suddenly appeared in a cloak over his typical Soul Reaper kimono and shredded Lunuganga's body.

"I figured you'd show up Koga, but coming here alone was stupid, even for you."

"I didn't." Koga pointed to Rukia and Renji "They insisted on coming when they found out I was planning to mount a rescue mission for Kagome."

Nel freaked out "M-M-More Soul Reapers, more bad guys!"

Rukia uppercutted Ichigo in the jaw, and she and Renji high-fived.

Then Renji slugged him across the cheek, and high-fived Koga "Why didn't you wait for us to come back?!"

"How were we supposed to know you'd come back?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course we would, we were coming back no matter what!" Rukia barked.

"I was planning this right from the beginning." Koga told him "I knew that old piece of shit Yamamoto wouldn't let us rescue Kagome, and Kuchiki and Abarai asked to come with me. Why didn't you wait for us?"

"You know fully well why." Kenshiro spat out "Now you can either come with me or stay behind, but if you plan to come then hurry up because I'm not coming back for you. Whoever is coming better move it, we've still got a long way to go before we reach Las Noches." and he started walking, with Ichigo and the others following.

"W-Wait a sec Itsygo!" Nel called out to them.

Like one would think, Ichigo was pissed "My name isn't Itsygo, it's Ichigo."

"Nel will take you and your friends to Las Noches!"

Kenshiro froze "I'm listening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, they were riding Bawabawa on the way to Las Noches.

Rukia noticed that Nel was glaring daggers at her while holding on to Ichigo tight "Why is she glaring at me like that?"

Ichigo sighed "I don't know."

"What's your welationship with Itsygo?" Nel questioned.

Rukia blinked "Huh?"

Renji smirked "You're pretty popular with the ladies."

"He's making up for your lacking in that area." Koga mocked, shutting him up.

"By the way, where'd you three get those cloaks from?" asked Ichigo.

"We were told that the deserts in Hueco Mundo had rough terrain, so we were ordered to wear them." explained Rukia.

"Who said that?"

Rukia blushed "Nii-sama."

Ichigo gaped "Then does that mean that Byakuya sent you guys all the way here to find us?!"

Koga shrugged "Actually, it was Urahara-san who opened up the Garganta for us, but Captain Kuchiki got us to the World of the Living. He said that he was only ordered to bring us back to the Soul Society, so we were free to do whatever once we returned. You've gotta love Captain Kuchiki sometimes, it was him who opened the training grounds when I brought Kagome to the Soul Society for training during the past month after all."

Everyone froze.

Renji and Rukia face-palmed.

Kenshiro turned to face him, radiating unnatural amounts of Killer Intent "What. Did. You. Say?"

Koga gulped "I said I-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" Kenshiro exploded at him "SO IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT KAGOME WAS TAKEN?! YOU LITTLE (bleep) YOU SON OF A (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) "I WILL TEAR OFF YOUR (bleep) AND SHOVE THEM RIGHT UP YOUR (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) WITH (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) AND (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) IN THE (bleep) (bleep) AND (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) YOUR (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) SO THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO (bleep) SIDEWAYS! (Bleep)!"

Everyone gaped at him, jaw-dropped.

Kenshiro growled and turned away, facing Las Noches in the distance ' _I'm coming Kagome, just hang on a little longer.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Kagome, now in an outfit similar to what the Arrancar wore, heard the door to the chambers open as she faced the window "When did you come in… Ulquiorra?"

"Just now." he replied bluntly.

"I see."

"It's quite unexpected."

"What is?"

"I have news to report: Your friends have invaded Hueco Mundo."

Kagome froze "Why would they come here?"

"Why else? In order to save you. They don't have any other reason."

"In order to save me?" she repeated slowly.

"That's right, but that shouldn't matter to you anymore. Both your body and mind belong to us now, that's what it meant when you put on that uniform Kagome Higurashi."

"Yes."

"Say it. Why do your mind and body exist?"

"Yes." she looked up, her eyes glazed over with lack of emotion "I exist only for Aizen-sama and his desires."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro blasted a hole through the wall of Las Noches "I think we broke through, now let's move it."

"Wh-What're you doing?!" Nel cried "Dere's a door over dat way, three days from here!"

"This isn't our friend's house kid, we're infiltrating enemy territory. We can't just waltz in through the front door like we own the place, and we don't have time for a three-day detour."

"Nel, thanks for bringing us here." Ichigo said gently "But if you hang out with us anymore people will think you're a traitor, so it's best if we say goodbye. Later." and he and the others ran after Kenshiro.

"Itsygo!" Nel ran in after him "Itsygo, we been traiders ever since Lunuganga-sama saw us together! May-Maybe even before den! Aizen-sama prob'ly knows all about it! Dere's no way Aizen-sama will forgive us! And even if he did, the Espada definitely won't! So take us with you, don't leave us! Itsygo, don't worry 'bout us!"

"Anybody understand what the hell's she saying?" asked Koga, getting various replies of _No_.

"You gots to take us with you! You can't go! Don't go! Don't go! Please, please, please, please don't go!"

"Alright already, I'll-" then he noticed her voice getting fainter "She probably fell down somewhere." he ran back after her, but ended up ramming straight into Pesche and Dondochakka instead "Ow! Where's Nel?"

"We were chasing after Nel." explained Pesche.

"Don'tcha know!"

"Then where is she?" asked Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, take a look at this." Kenshiro pointed to a ladder leading down "Looks like some kind of bunker."

"No, looks to me like it was probably originally part of a vent in the walls or something, so she probably fell down there." Uryu corrected.

Ichigo sighed "Geez, that kid… Man, we've been falling down holes since the moment we got to Hueco Mundo!"

"What should we do?" asked Chad.

"What do you think? We can't just leave them behind. Alright, let's go." and he dove in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itsygo you dope!" Nel sobbed "You butthead! Fartface! Worthless!"

"Who's worthless?" Ichigo landed behind her.

"What're you doin' here? Nel really doesn' care if you take her along or not!"

"Okay this is getting old. I'm _really_ gonna ditch you this time!"

Nel latched onto him "Itsygo! Nel's so happy you came to save her, don't go away!"

"I got it, I'm sorry! Don't cry! I'll take you along, just give me a break already!"

She looked up at him.

"Okay?"

"I-I-Itsygo!" she started crying again.

"You're crying again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro heard a sound "What's that?" then he saw rubble falling towards them "F*ck. Hurry guys, jump!" he fell to the ground "Move it Ichigo, run!"

Of course, the Hollow stooges dog piling on Ichigo delayed him, and he ended up being covered by the rubble.

"You alright Ichi?" Kenshiro called.

Ichigo emerged, pissed at the Hollow stooges "You stupid sons of… Alright, let's get going."

"Let's try and find some other stairwells." Chad suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, they were wandering through the underground path.

"Damn, it's too dark." said Ichigo.

Renji smirked "Leave everything to me!"

"What, you've got some kind of trick up your sleeve?"

"If you tweak a bit, you can use Kido for times like this! **Shakkaho!"** he charged a small ball of Reiatsu, which then shrunk.

"That's a pretty tiny flame." Uryu commented "I never realized that you were so modest."

Rukia rolled her eyes "Fool, that's what you get for being cocky and attempting to do something beyond your ability."

Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder "Don't let it get to you, we can just follow you by the color of your hair. It's like that song. You know, about the reindeer who helped out Santa-san with his bright red nose!"

"Shut up!"

"Renji, the red-haired jackass!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

5 minutes of calming down later…

Ichigo noticed something "What's up with this place? Was this building around before Aizen came here?"

Nel shrugged "I think dat Aizen-sama built the upper part of the building, but I dunno about the basement."

"I imagine this area was part of an old structure that isn't being used anymore." Uryu guessed.

Ichigo shrugged "Whatever, it doesn't matter. We've gotta get back to the surface as fast as we can."

Then Dondochakka noticed something "I saw something shiny, don'tcha know! I'll go check it out!" he and the other stooges went down another path, and soon they found themselves in front of a large metal door "This must be the exit."

Uryu examined it "It certainly looks like it's made out of a different material than the rest of the area, so beyond this is the newer building. In other words, unlike the ruins we've been in so far, we'll be entering a building that's in use. We should think things through for a moment, we don't know what will happen-"

"Move it Ishida-san!" Kenshiro cut straight through the door "Well we found a staircase. And another door. I don't care what you guys say, I'm smashing my way through all of them and forcing through." soe he did, with door after door, until "Finally, a place that's not falling apart."

It was a large room, with several different doors.

"The paths split up here." Kenshiro noted "Unless any of you can clone yourselves, the only choice we have is to split up."

"Nel." Ichigo spoke up "Sorry, it looks like we'll have to say goodbye after all, you three won't be able to handle the force of the Reiatsu up ahead. I can't even imagine what's going to happen from here on."

"Kenshiro's right, each of us should go down a different path." Rukia suggested.

"We're up against the Espada, sticking together is the safest way."

"Drop it." Renji cut in "It's insulting to a soldier when you worry about protecting them on the battlefield."

"Ichigo, you probably said that because you're worried about the rest of us, but that's not like you." Rukia pointed out "I've told you before that I can handle myself, I didn't come here for you to protect me!"

Ichigo sighed "I get it, then let's split into teams. I'm with Kenshiro, Koga's with Renji, the rest go solo."

"Okay, I've got a little something that'll bring us good luck!" Renji called, far too enthusiastically.

"Good luck?"

"Yeah, it's kinda like a ceremony that the Gotei 13 used to do before a big battle. It isn't done much these days. Actually, most squads don't do it at all, but I figure that this is the perfect time to give it a shot." he held out his hand "C'mon, everyone put your hand on top of mine! Don't give me that look, I don't like it either!" they all put their hands in "Now, we approach the decisive battle! Believe, and our blades will not break! Believe, and our resolve will not weaken! Though we may take different roads, our iron hearts will beat as one! Swear, that even if the Earth is torn asunder, we will live and return here once again!" and with that, they scattered into the different paths.

Nell instantly took off after Ichigo and Kenshiro. Pesche and Dondochakka tried to follow, but they couldn't figure out which door she went through, and they ended up getting lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulquiorra made his way through the halls of Las Noches, thinking about what Kagome had said to him earlier ' _She only hesitated for a moment, she didn't even raise an eyebrow when I asked that. What a strong-willed woman.'_

"Hey buddy, how's that pet of yours doing?"

Ulquiorra turned to the figure who addressed him "Nnoitra."

"I know all about it." the 5th Espada continued "Aizen-sama put you in charge of taking care of that chick, right? Sweet deal! So how far have you taken her with training?"

Ulquiorra looked away "Disgusting."

Nnoitra appeared in front of him "Don't be such a weiner, I'm just asking if it's going well or not."

"You're concerned with such a small matter? You must be very bored. Don't worry, that woman had fallen into the palm of Aizen-sama's hand before she was brought to Hueco Mundo."

"He used Kyoka Suigetsu?"

"Please, there was no need for him to go that far. When we "invited" the woman to come here, we set up several psychological traps. We used her friends' lives as hostages, creating a situation where she could not refuse our orders to surrender, after which we gave her 12 hours to say goodbye to one of her friends so long as she didn't tell anyone what she was really doing."

"How's that a trap?"

"Giving her some time and allowing her to say goodbye to a friend after placing her under so much pressure would cause her heart to waver ever so slightly, under the mistaken belief that we were being merciful. Those 12 hours would also prevent her dwelling on the fact that her friends' lives were at stake. And finally, by allowing her to choose who to say farewell to, it created the illusion that she was not taken, but left of her own free will. Then she came to the designated point on her own, knowing I would be there to take her to Hueco Mundo. With that illusion carved deeply into her heart, all will to escape gently melted away. Finally, the chance to "say farewell to someone without them noticing you" technically also means "leave behind some evidence that you said farewell"."

"So what? Doesn't that ruin everything then?"

"Just the opposite, that evidence serves as proof that she had complete freedom until the moment she surrendered. In other words, the clearer the signs of her farewell, the more strongly her friends would feel she had betrayed them by her own choice. That last part didn't fully succeed, but it's safe to say that the Soul Society has essentially given up on her."

"Wow, he really planned that out. That's our Aizen-sama, huh?"

"Planned it out? This has all been a game as far as Aizen-sama is concerned, it would've been fine whether or not she was deceived. Either way, that woman doesn't have the power to escape in her current state. She lacks both the will and strength to fight back."

Ulquiorra had no idea just how much he was underestimating her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she sat in her quarters, Kagome thought about a conversation with Aizen before ' _Aizen claims that he trusts me, which is why he showed me the Hogyoku in the first place. Kenshiro was right before, the Hogyoku really is the Shikon Jewel reborn. According to Aizen, the Shikon Jewel was left in a dormant state after being inside Kuchiki-san's body for so long, but soon it will be fully awakened. Still, Aizen claims that he showed it me the Hogyoku because he trusts me, but I doubt that. Still, at least I know where it is now and he told me a little bit about my powers. He claims that like Orihime-chan, I can denounce an event that's taken place and erase it from reality. Thank you for coming to save me Kenshiro, Ichigo-kun, and everyone else, but I can't go back, at least not until I've destroyed the Shikon Jewel , and brought an end this long sad story once and for all. I'm the only one capable of doing this, I have to combine my Shahi Hana with any possible traces of my priestess abilities and destroy the Shikon Jewel myself. I have to make myself useful, at least until then.'_

Her path was clear, she knew what she had to do.

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 13

Kenshiro was running at full speed down the path, and Ichigo was struggling to keep up with his speed.

Unknown to them, an Arrancar was watching them from above, and was about to make his move, when he heard more footsteps from behind.

"Itsygo! Itsygo!"

Ichigo turned to see a bawling Nel running after him "Nel?! What're you doing here?!"

"I-I-I wanted to see you Itsygo!" she launched herself at him.

Ichigo stopped and turned around "Okay, catch and release!"

"Supa Speed!" she rammed into his gut full force, knocking him to the ground "I missed you Itsygo! I missed you!"

"You little…"

"Itsygo!"

"Sheesh, there's no getting away from you. Stop crying already! Besides, what happened to the others?"

"I lef' Bawabawa outside, he has ta eat sand to live."

"That's not who I mean! Those other guys."

"Who?"

"Them… You know, those guys who were with you?"

"You mean Dondochakka and Pesche! I bet dere right behind me!" she paused upon realizing that they weren't there "Oh no, dere lost! Dondochakka and Pesche are lost! This is terrible! What should we do?! Where?! Where are dey?!"

"Actually, I think you're the one who's lost." he suddenly froze.

"What's wrong Itsygo?"

"Be quiet! Get out here." he looked behind him "I know you're hiding over there, now show yourself!"

Sure enough, an Arrancar blitzed across the pillars above them, then slipped and fell in front of them.

Ichigo blinked "Hey, you alright?"

The Arrancar pointed at him and started dancing flamboyantly, but stopped upon noticing the lack of reaction "Wait a second, what're you making that face for?!"

"Well, you know."

"What're you making that face for?! What're you making that face for?!"

"Shut up, quit saying the same thing over and over."

"You just bore witness to the great Dordonii's graceful entrance scene!"

"Graceful?" Didn't you just trip?"

"How can you act so calm after watching such a performance?!"

"I'm not acting, what you see is what you get."

Then Dordonii rounded on Nel "And you you little brat, at least look at me!" the only response he got was Nel looking upwards "Oh well, whatever. I'll just have to accept that our tastes are different, it hardly matters since you're about to be killed." he did a pose "Now prepare yourself Soul Reaper! I, Dordonii-sama, Arrancar # Ciento Tres (103), will crush you, and then I'll catch up to that other Soul Reaper and crush him as well!"

Ichigo blinked "You're a celery tray?"

"No you fool, it has nothing to do with food! Why do you keep interrupting me?! Ciento Tres means 103, I'm Arrancar No, 103!"

"103? That's a pretty high number, isn't it?" he looked at Nel "Didn't you say that they're only supposed to have two-digit numbers?"

Nel nodded "Yep, they're s'pose ta be two numbers. I never heard of someone with three."

"Hey! What're you two whispering about?!" Dordonii barked, earning the same exasperated looks as before "Don't look so exasperated!"

"You seem kinda, well, really weak." Ichigo pointed out.

"Excuse me?! Why don't you find out whether or not I'm weak?! You'll pay for that comment nino, see my greatness and let your jaw drop in amazement!" he flamboyantly began posing.

"Quit moving like that!" Ichigo drew his Shikai.

Dordonii merely began hopping on one foot and laughing.

"Bastard!" he repeatedly swung his Shikai, but kept missing "Damn! What are you, an octopus?!"

Dordonii kept dodging "What's wrong nino? You're not coming even close, and you actually think you've got that it takes to challenge Aizen-sama you silly goose?"

"Shut up!"

"It's pointless, pointless, pointless!" he kept dancing until he slipped on a rock and slammed into a wall.

Ichigo smirked "Serves ya right!" he stopped laughing when a support cracked and a rock landed on his face.

Nel laughed, but then got hit with a rock too.

"That's what you get for laughing at me!"

Then she collapsed.

"Nel? Shit!" he ran over to her "Hey Nel, you alright?"

Nel got up and grinned "It hit my mask so it didn' hurt at all, not at all!"

"You little-"

"You're pretty good nino." Dordonii noted "But I've seen how you move. At your level, you won't even…"

"I was actually worried." Ichigo completely ignored him and focused on Nel, much to Dordonii's ire.

Nel pouted "You shouldn' make fun of people Itsygo."

"Why is it my fault?"

"Listen to me!" Dordonii barked.

Ichigo blinked "Dude, you're still alive? Too bad."

"Shut up! A little rock could never kill me!"

"Look, why don't you stop this and just let us through? I've gotta catch up to my friend before he does something reckless."

"That's not going to happen. Besides nino, you haven't even landed one hit on me. Who do you think you are anyways? You're ticking me off!"

"There's no helping it." he unwrapped his Shikai "I'll fight for real this time. **Getsuga Tenshou!"** he fired a blast of Reiatsu.

Dordonii destroyed the technique with a single kick "My my, didn't your mother ever teach you not to judge a book by its cover nino?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu was running down his path when he reached a different room, instantly avoiding a strange attack, and found his opponent standing above him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad reached the end of his path and was confronted by an Arrancar in an afro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are called the Privaron Espada." explained Dordonii.

Ichigo blinked "The what?"

"You didn't hear me? Privaron Espada. It means one who lost his place as an Espada. To put it another way, anyone with a three-digit number like me used to be an Espada. We're the next most powerful group here besides the current Espada. Do you understand how strong I am now nino?"

Ichigo blocked a kick with his Shikai, but struggled slightly "What's with his power?!"

Dordonii broke away, then charged again "What's wrong?"

The resulting clash involved both of them showcasing their speed, before Dordonii increased his speed and dodged a slash "Don't tell me you thought that was the extent of my strength!"

Ichigo blocked another kick, but was sent back.

Dordonii kicked straight through multiple roof support beams and brought his leg down, but Ichigo blocked it with his Shikai "You-" he was suddenly forced through the wall and into another room.

"You shouldn't have to look down to find your footing!" Dordonii appeared above him and kicked him in the gut, sending him into the wall "Your movements are slow and your defense is weak, you can't even deal with a change in scenery. I can't fight you, this is like fighting a baby!" he saw that Ichigo was still alive and had an idea "Use your Bankai nino. I won't think badly of you, but you'll never be able to beat me at your current level."

Ichigo broke himself free "No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't fight full power unless my opponent does too." he charged.

Dordonii blocked Ichigo's Shikai with his knee.

"I can't just use Bankai against anyone, especially if they're not Espada. I won't use my Bankai unless I have to."

"I see, I understand how you feel. So I'm going to tell you something in return." he grabbed Ichigo by the Shikai "Don't take me lightly." he threw Ichigo away, then proceeded to draw his Zanpakuto " **Whirl, Giralda!"** he was engulfed in a large amount of wind "What are you doing? Take up your stance!"

Ichigo dodged a whirlwind that nearly cut his arm off.

"Here we go, Giralda!" Dordonii unleashed two tornado Hollows that he controlled with his legs, preventing Ichigo from getting close, then kicked Ichigo in the gut HARD, causing him to cough up blood, before he began pummeling him.

"You son of a bitch!" Ichigo grabbed Dordonii by the leg and threw him away " **Getsuga Tenshou!"** he fired the attack.

Dordonii dodged it easily and slammed Ichigo to the ground, then landed in front of him "Done already nino?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Abarai, you feel that?" asked Koga "Kurosaki's Reiatsu, but I can't sense Kenshiro anywhere."

"I can sense it, he went on ahead." Renji told him "Damn, the Reiatsu over that way seems pretty strong."

"Yeah, and the one behind us-" he looked back, stared for a moment, then looked forward and sped up "Have fun with that one Abarai!" and he took off.

Renji blinked "The f*ck was that about?" then he looked back and saw Dondochakka, and started running even faster to get away, but was failing ' _Koga you bastard!_ You're that one from before, don't sneak up on me like that! Why the hell are you here?!"

"Ne-! Ne-!"

"Ne? What's Ne? Say it right!"

"Nel! I'm looking for Nel, don'tcha know!"

"Then why are you following me?! You lost? You're lost, aren't you?!"

"Where's Nel?!"

"How should I know?! You really are lost! I thought this was weird. There's no good reason for you to follow me."

"Nel… Nel chased after Ichigo, don'tcha know!" he started crying "I have to find her, don'tcha know!"

"Shut that giant mouth, she's as safe with Ichigo as she is with anyone else! And quit crying, it's creepy!"

"Th-That's not it! If I… If I don't hurry and find Nel-! If I don't find Nel and stop her, she'll… Nel will-!"

Even more creeped out, Renji ran ahead.

"Come back! Why are you running away?!"

"Because you're chasing me! It's instinct! Your face is the freakiest thing I've ever seen!"

"Please, stop! I'm gonna tell you something good, don'tcha know!"

"You stop first! Don't you have to go search for that Nel kid? Turn around and look somewhere else!"

"Nel!" he started crying again.

"Koga you traitorous bastard!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo broke away "Find, if you're so set on seeing my Bankai then allow me to grand your wish." he got into the stance " **Bankai!"** he was surrounded by a cloud of Reiatsu, and he emerged with his Bankai "I can't believe I almost got myself killed over something so stupid. Before I came here, I decided that couldn't use my Bankai on anyone else or else I wouldn't be able to fight the Espada on equal footing. That was stupid."

"Are you sure?" asked Dordonii "You set up your own guidelines for how to fight, anyone who wishes to become strong has to do that. I thought it was wonderful."

"It's not important enough to risk my life when my friends need me."

"So your goal isn't to become stronger then? Strength is just a means to protect your friends? You're so kind nino, you remind me of the Holy Mother. But you can become even stronger, I know about your ability to become a Hollow."

Ichigo froze.

"We've got records of all your fights in the World of the Living, supposedly this Hollow transformation gives you an explosive burst of strength and speed. Use that power!" he launched a whirlwind at him.

Ichigo stopped the attack and sliced through it with a Getsuga Tenshou.

"Very nice, your reiatsu is impressive. However, I already told you that I want to see you at full strength! I'll do whatever it takes Nino!" he blitzed over to Nel and made a grab.

"Bastard…" Ichigo had stopped the grab and slashed Dordonii across the chest.

"What's wrong? Are you angry nino? What's there to be mad about? Your goal is to protect your friends and mind is to defeat you when you're at full strength. In order to accomplish my goal, I have to target that bebe instead of you. That's all there is to it."

Ichigo held Nel close to him "Don't you have any shame?!"

"I do!" he summoned multiple whirlwind Hollows "I'm ashamed that I haven't been able to get my opponent to fight with everything he has! There's nothing more embarrassing than that nino."

"Fine." he set Nel down "Nel, back up a little." she did a little "That's fine, I won't let a fragment of Reiatsu pass by me. I'll warn you, you'll only get to see it for a second." he began gathering dark reiatsu.

"That's enough."

"Good, glad to hear it." he summoned his Hollow Mask.

"Wonderful! What wonderful reiatsu, I never expected I'd be able to fight against such a wonderful opponent nino! Now let's go at it with our full power, nino!"

Ichigo cut him down with one strike.

"What… happened?"

Ichigo removed his Hollow Mask "I told you it would only be for a second."

"How… regrettable…" Dordoni collapsed ' _I already knew that once he obtained the Hogyoku, he wouldn't need any of the original Espada. I knew that when I first decided to follow Aizen-dono. But…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dordonii soon came to when he felt something wet, and opened his eyes to find Nel drooling on him "What?! What the hell are you doing?!"

Nel grinned "I'm droolin' on ya."

"I already figured that out! Why the hell are you covering me in spit?!"

"Quiet down, what're you so upset about Don Panini?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm Dordonii! Why're you calling me that tasty-sounding name?!"

"Although it's pretty weak, her saliva has healing abilities."

"I've lost, completely and decisively. My body was filled with power and my heart was filled with the will to win. I truly believe that I was ready for you, that I could endure any attack you tried and counter it. I never let my guard down. I just… couldn't see it coming. You're strong, nino."

"I wouldn't say that."

"I wanted to be an Espada again. The Espada are Aizen-dono's faithful servants. Aizen-dono probably doesn't even consider the Espada as his weapons, I know that. But those who have been on the top can never forget the view. It felt so wonderful there. I thought that if I could defeat you at your full power, Aizen-dono would recognize my strength and I could return to my place as an Espada. That's why I forced you to transform into a Hollow." he suddenly gripped his Zanpakuto and stood "And those desires haven't changed at all!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Why are you surprised?! Healing your enemy despite knowing nothing about him, you should've expected a counterattack. Am I wrong?"

"Stop, you haven't recovered enough to be moving around!"

"Injuries can't affect my will to win, physical wounds mean nothing in the face of true determination! You're as soft as a marshmallow nino!" and he charged.

Ichigo cut him down easily, then took off down the hallway.

Dordonii soon found himself fighting off the Exequias, a squad of Arrancar specialized in eliminating intruders, allowing Ichigo time to retreat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Chad and Uryu found themselves in difficult situations against their own opponents.

They were both Privaron Espada, just like Dordonii.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Aizen learned of this, he questioned who ordered the Exequias after Ichigo and Kenshiro.

It turned out that it was Szayelaporro Grantz, the 8th Espada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu was struggling with his opponent, Privaron Espada Cirucci, as a figure watched him from the doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga slowed down so Renji could catch up ' _Hopefully he got rid of that thing.'_ then he heard the commotion ' _Or not.'_ then he saw Dondochakka carrying Renji and slamming him into the ground head-first ' _Nope.'_ and he took off running again ' _Wait, if he's here, then what happened to that other guy?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia made her way up a long flight of stairs ' _Ishida and Sado's reiatsu have been fluctuating for awhile now, are they fighting? No, I don't need to worry about them. I need to focus on getting to Higurashi as quickly as possible!'_ she saw a light in the doorway, and once she stepped through it, she found herself outside on a bridge "What the- How is there a blue sky here?" she slowly made her way across the bridge "All I did was leave that room, and now I'm outside? And this place…"

"Want me to explain it to you?" a high pitched voice asked.

Rukia turned, but saw no one.

The figure appeared at the other end of the bridge, and its voice was low "Come with me." he entered through the doors.

"Wait!" Rukia pursued the figure into a dark room, and the doors shut behind her.

"I can finally relax." the figure appeared above her "Sorry, but I simply can't stand sunlight, and the sunlight can't make it in here." then his voice changed from low to high-pitched "Allow me to take off my mask and greet you properly." he removed his mask "My name is Aaroniero, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Espada #9."

Rukia froze upon seeing his face "K-Kaien-dono… It can't be… Please, please answer me Kaien-dono! Are you… really Kaien-dono? _Wait, what am I saying? Kaien-dono is dead. That night, I… What's going on? Kaien-dono… Kaien-dono is dead and gone…'_

 _Kaien_ chuckled "It's been awhile, you seem to be doing well Kuchiki." he leapt down in front of her "Man these clothes are too tight!"

"Kaien-dono…"

"What's with that look? C'mon aren't you happy that everyone's favorite Lieutenant Kaien is alive?"

Rukia could only stare at him ' _It_ is _Kaien-dono. That's Kaien-dono's warmth, but that was…'_

Kaien suddenly drew his Zanpakuto, but then revealed it to be a wooden sword "Think fast!" he tossed one to her "We haven't trained together in a while."

Rukia suddenly found herself in a different room ' _This used to be the 13th Squad's dojo!'_

"What's with that dumbfounded blank look on your face? Hurry up and take your stance! If you're not gonna go, then I will!" Kaien charged.

Rukia blocked, but was quickly forced on the defensive ' _The weight of his attacks, his footwork, my body remembers everything!'_

"Bad defense!" Kaien knocked her into a wall "What's the matter? Don't tell me you're giving up already!"

' _Even the harsh way he talks is the same! Kaien-dono, was always like that, right back to the very first time I met him.'_ she charged.

"Too slow!" he knocked the sword out of her hands and held his to her throat "If this was a real fight, you'd be dead now." he patted her on the head "Still, it looks like you've gotten stronger."

Rukia's eyes softened ' _He hasn't changed a bit! Kaien-dono!'_

"You haven't changed either, you always look like you're about ready to cry after I beat you."

She looked up at him "Kaien-dono."

"So you finally believe it's me, huh?" he went over to one of the pillars and opened a secret compartment "Let's see, I know they're here somewhere. There we go! Catch!" he threw a cushion to her "Sit down, I've got a ton of things to talk to you about." so he sat down and told her everything "That night, my spirit body started to decay right after the battle and it completely disintegrated after you gave my farewells to the Shiba family. That Hollow was one of Aizen's experiments. After being destroyed, it returned to Hueco Mundo and regenerated itself. Apparently, that's how it was designed."

"He actually designed it like that?"

"Since that Hollow had fused together with me, when it regenerated, it took on my form. I figure that all went according to plan, but somehow my mind was the one that gained control of the new spirit body. Basically, my nerves of steel threw a wrench into their plans! Man I rule, they couldn't handle me!"

Rukia blinked "K-Kaien-dono, I thought this was a serious conversation!"

"Yeah, but… You look so depressed."

"I looked like I was taking you seriously!"

"Okay okay, don't get so mad. At any rate, that's how I got my body back. I took one of the Espada's places and have been waiting for a chance to get my revenge on Aizen. You saw the sky outside, right? Aizen had that sky put on the ceilings here in Las Noches, everywhere that light touches is being monitored by Aizen."

"That's why we came in here?"

"Kuchiki I'm glad it was you who ended up here, I've got a plan and you're probably the only one who can make it work." Kaien stood "Let's go somewhere else, follow me Kuchiki."

Rukia ran to follow him.

Kaien drew his Zanpakuto and attempted to slash.

Rukia barely dodged, a small gash across her cheek.

Kaien smirked "Well well, you improved more than I expected Kuchiki."

The gash from her cheek began bleeding.

"What's up? You looked surprised Kuchiki. This makes me so happy, back in the day that attack would've killed you instantly. Nothing's more gratifying for a leader than to see his subordinates grow."

"W-Why? How much was true?"

"How much was true? Everything! You think that I'm a fake? Is it so strange that I'd try to kill you? Don't tell me you forgot what happened? I'm Kaien Shiba, former lieutenant of the 13th division. I've lived in Hueco Mundo ever since I fused together with that Hollow. And you are Rukia Kuchiki, the woman who killed me with her own two hands."

Rukia's mind flashing back to that night.

"Do you understand why I'm trying to kill you? Kuchiki, you haven't forgotten how it felt to stab me did you?"

Rukia froze ' _No, I could never… All of that really happened. It's all true…'_

"Are you ready to die by my hand, Kuchiki?"

Her head snapped up.

"I said, are you prepared to atone for your sin by letting the man you killed kill you?"

Rukia got on her knees "I am. But now… Not now. As long as I keep running, the burden of my sin will never disappear, no matter how many years pass. If killing me will do anything to alleviate your grudge against me, then I gladly offer you my life. But first, I came here to bring Higurashi home. I came here to save my friend! Unless I save Kagome Higurashi, I can't give you my life, no matter what you say."

Kaien chuckled "Sorry, it was a joke!"

Rukia froze.

"I was kidding, of course I'd like you to pay for what you did but there's no way I'd do something as stupid as killing you." he patted her on the head "I told you, remember? I have something to ask of you. If you really want to apologize for what you've done, there's one thing you can do for me Kuchiki."

"Something… I can do?"

"Bring me the heads of your six friends."

Rukia's eyes shot wide.

"Don't worry, you know all of their abilities and weaknesses don't you? It shouldn't be too hard for you to find a chance to strike, do that and you killing me will be water under the bridge! See? Pretty simple, huh? Just one little task and we'll call it even Kuchiki. Well?" he got no reaction at all "What's wrong Kuchiki?"

"You aren't going to say you're kidding this time, are you?" Rukia asked quietly.

"Kuchiki…"

"Of course not, you can't just pass off something like that. "I'll let you go if you kill all of your friends" as a joke." she grabbed his arm "Don't insult Kaien-dono! There's no way a monster like you could be Kaien-dono! He wouldn't make jokes to test his soldiers, and he would never make me choose between myself and my friends! The Kaien-dono that I knew, that everyone in the 13th division respected and loved, wasn't that type of person!" a single tear rolled down her cheek as she stood "Even after I'd stabbed him, as his lungs filled with blood, he endured the excruciating pain and spoke to me." she gripped her Zanpakuto.

"Hang on Kuchiki, what're you saying? I'm Kaien-"

"Don't say his name again! **Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"** she drew her Zanpakuto and summoned her Shikai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they ran from Dondochakka, both Koga and Renji could sense Rukia's reiatsu, and they knew she was fighting.

They just didn't know it was one of the Espada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia attacked with her Shikai.

 _Kaien_ fended her off, despite being forced on the defensive.

" **Some no Mai. Tsukishiro!"** Rukia blitzed behind him, nearly engulfing him in the same attack that killed D-Roy.

 _Kaien_ barely avoided it.

"You're not going anywhere!" she charged after him, and stopped when he stopped running from her "You've got nowhere left to run."

"Is that a fact?"

"What did you say?!"

"Have you forgotten who taught you how to fight, Kuchiki? How disappointing, I admit you've improved but only by a bit huh?"

"I wouldn't joke until after you've dodged this!" she braced her Shiaki.

 _Kaien_ suddenly blitzed behind her and slashed.

"Bastard!" Rukia suddenly charged him wildly.

"Kuchiki, you've got guts to try and kill the same man twice."

"Shut up, you are _not_ Kaien-dono!"

He blocked her strike "You still don't get it. Oh well, figure it out as we fight. Maybe you'll understand after you stab me like you did last time!"

Rukia froze, then snarled "Bastard!" she put more force into her sword and sent him flying, then began another attack " **Tsuki no Mai, Hakuren!"** she shot a blast of ice-infused reiatsu.

 _Kaien_ dodged "You still fight the same way, but you can't defeat me like that."

Rukia growled.

He laughed ominously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji stopped "Rukia's reiatsu… it's dropping."

"Judging by the amount of reiatsu emanating from her opponent, I'd say she's fighting an Espada." Koga told him.

"Wait." Renji paused "Crap, it's too far away to tell!" he looked and found Dondochakka right in front of him "Don't get in my face like that, every time I see you up close I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack!"

Koga then proceeded to tune out the conversation ' _They're both insane.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Kaien_ didn't move until he dodged a slash from Rukia, then went on the offensive as he attacked with his Zanpakuto, before he had her rolling against the wall as he prepared to bring down his blade for the finishing blow.

Rukia blocked the attack at the last second and gained some distance and prepared to attack.

 _Kaien_ chuckled as he blocked the strike, putting more pressure on the blade from his end and forcing her back.

Rukia broke away and they both charged again, before _Kaien_ broke away and attacked, knocking her to the ground, before he leapt back and dodged a slash.

Rukia stood " **Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."** she activated her dance " **Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"** she activated the technique, freezing everything in the pillar.

 _Kaien_ remained unharmed "What's the deal Kuchiki? Is that all you've got?" he retreated to the ground "The first dance Tsukishiro and the second dance Hakuren, I know them both very well. Just who was it who helped you practice those moves? Me, remember? You learned both of those moves right before my eyes! Do you think they'll work on me Kuchiki?"

Rukia glared down at him ' _That man isn't Kaien-dono, he isn't Kaien-dono!'_ then she felt something ' _Those reiatsu, it's Ishida and Sado!'_

"Has something got you worried?" _Kaien_ snapped her out of her thought "Your friends are fighting against the Privaron Espada, the ex-Espada."

"They aren't even Espada."

"Why are you relieved? Even if they're ex-Espada, they used to be part of the 10. They shouldn't be taken lightly, one of your friends beat an ex-Espada but he paid a heavy price for it. You sensed that as well didn't you?"

' _That was definitely Ichigo's reiatsu.'_ she froze.

"I guess I didn't need to bother asking for your help, your friends will all be dead soon one way or the other. So what now Kuchiki? There's nothing you can do."

Rukia prepared herself " **Tsugi no Mai. Hakuren!"** she unleashed her dance.

 _Kaien_ sidestepped it, then blocked another attack "You used Hakuren as a distraction and attacked from another angle, it was a good idea but not good enough!" he slammed her into a wall "You still don't get it do you, or is that the best you've got? I'm tired of this. **Surge through the seas and rage through the skies, Nejibana!"** his Zanpakuto turned into a glowing scythe-like weapon, which then morphed into a trident-like weapon "Takes you back, doesn't it?"

"How?"

"You're finished Kuchiki, here I come! Take your stance!"

Rukia took her stance, blocking a strike, but nearly giving out from the pressure, and she was forced to dodge ' _His unique upper-body stance, spear techniques reminiscent of a dance using one wrist as the center of its rotation, then crushing the opponent between his spear thrusts and the rising waves. Without a doubt, both of those are Kaien-dono's techniques. No matter how much my heart denies it, my eyes and brain scream out that this man is the real Kaien-dono!'_ she dodged another attack ' _I must believe! I must trust in the Kaien-dono who lives on in my heart, not the imposter standing before me! Trust in the man who taught me how to fight and gave me a place where I felt I belonged, I must believe in the warm and kind Kaien-dono I knew!'_

 _Kaien_ used his Shikai to snatch Rukia's away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was running along the path when he felt something ' _That surge of reiatsu, it came from Rukia. No, it's not just her, I can feel Chad and Ishida-san too. They'll be okay, I'm sure of it. I know Ichigo's alright, but I wonder how long it'll be before he catches up.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia found herself separated from her Shikai.

 _Kaien_ smirked "You're finished."

Rukia raised a hand in front of his face " **Hado #33: Sokatsui!"** she shot a blast of blue flames at him.

He cranked his head to the side "Kido without the incantation? You've improved, I admit I'm impressed. But that still isn't enough to-" he cut himself off when he noticed the hole in the wall left by the attack and leapt back on top of one of the pillars.

Rukia looked at the hole ' _What? Why did he run? He dodged my spell perfectly, I was completely open. He could've killed me in one strike if he wanted to.'_ she thought about how he said he hated sunlight ' _That's right. Come to think of it, there's still one thing I haven't been able to make sense of. He isn't Kaien-dono, everything he's said has been a lie. Then why did he invite me inside this tower before removing his mask? I don't trust his word in the slightest, but it's worth testing.'_ she prepared a Kido spell " **Bakudo #4: Hainawa!"** and she fired an energy rope from her hands, engulfing him.

Like one would think, _Kaien_ didn't get the hint "What're you trying to do Kuchiki? Stalling for time with weak moves like that won't get you anywhere!"

" **You who is crowned with the name of man, wearing a mask of blood and flesh, flying on 10,000 fluttering wings. With thunder's carriage and an empty spinning wheel, break the light into 6 pieces. Carve a twin lotus on a wall of pale blue flames, and await the blazing fires to reach the distant heavens. Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!"** she used the Kido to bind him in place.

"Dammit!"

" **Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!"** she unleashed an even more powerful spell, engulfing _Kaien_ and blowing a hole in the wall above him.

 _Kaien_ screamed as he was hit by the light, his face being melted off, revealing a glass case with two masks inside.

Rukia froze and stared at him in shock "Wh-What are you?"

His voice was low " **I suppose the jig is up."** then it turned high pitched "What's done is done, we may as well reintroduce ourselves. We are Espada #9, Aaroniero Arruruerie."

"B-But what are you?"

" **Don't make us repeat ourselves, we are the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie.** And don't ask us about our faces, we got tired of hearing people's opinions **about our faces a long time ago. Rikujokoro, huh? Among the current Captains, Byakuya Kuchiki is the most skilled with this particular Kido."**

Rukia felt a bead of sweat drip down her face ' _He even knows about that?'_

" **A double spell using Rikujokoro and Soren Sokatsui, I don't have any memories of you being able to use those techniques. You're a fool, you could've seriously injured me if you'd just hit me with it directly."** he shattered the Kido.

"I wasn't aiming for you, I realized that the sunlight would rob you of your shapeshifting power and force you to take your true form."

" **So?"**

Rukia grabbed her Shikai "It was very important to me, I had to prove to myself that you weren't Kaien-dono." she got into a stance "Now that I know the truth, I can fight you without holding back!"

" **I must've misheard you, it sounded like you said you could win if you didn't hold back."**

"You heard me." she froze when she saw he was gone, then realized that he was behind her, back in the shade

"Don't take **us lightly, we can't use our power when in the sunlight. That is true, but as long as I stay in the shadows I can use it-"** another face that looked exactly like Kaien suddenly grew out of the glass as the top mask disappeared "-over and over again! Sheesh, I don't know if it's there for security or what but it's a pain in the ass! I can't believe he tried to copy the Living World's sunlight when Hueco Mundo was so conveniently filled with nothing but darkness, especially when there are so many others like me who can only use their abilities in the darkness. You said my ability was shapeshifting, didn't you?"

"That's what it is, right?"

"Not quite. You should know what it really is."

Rukia gulped "What are you getting at?"

"I'm not the only Gillian among the Espada."

"So what?"

"Alone, I didn't have nearly enough power to become a member of the Espada. But here I am, a full-fledged member given the number 9. Do you know why? Out of all the Arrancar, I'm the only one with the ability to evolve without limit! The power to merge with another spiritual entity originally belonged to Metastacia, who used it to take over Kaien Shiba's body when they fought. When Metastacia died and his spirit body returned to Hueco Mundo, I ate him and took that power for myself!"

Rukia gaped "You ate him?!"

"That's right." Aaroniero removed his glove, revealing an strange, brown, deformed appendage surrounded by tentacles "My power is called Glotoneria, I can gain a Hollow's abilities and reiatsu by eating it after it dies. When that Hollow inside Kaien Shiba's body came back, I ate that body and gained this ability!"

Rukia froze "So… So then…"

"That's right! You weren't wrong to feel a familiarity with this body, because this body really did belong to Kaien Shiba! The muscles retain all his experience, and the mind retains all its memories! I simply supplied the data I'd been given and acted based on what I knew! You're finished, let me show you what an Espada's sword release feels like. **Swallow her hole, Glotoneria!"** he was engulfed in dark reiatsu, the lower half of his body transforming into a giant octopus-like form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu was struggling in his battle with Cirucci since she was using her Zanpakuto to block all of her attacks, before Pesche made himself known and decided to help Uryu, using his saliva to make Cirucci trip and awkwardly land on the ground.

Losing her temper, Cirucci released her Zanpakuto, Golondrina, causing her to transform into a giant bird with bladed wings.

Realizing that he couldn't counter her ability with his arrows alone, Uryu pulled one of the tubes from his belt, producing an energy sword, which Uryu called Seele Schneider, easily slicing through her wings.

Now that he was wielding Seele Schneider, Uryu easily defended himself from every attack Cirucci threw at him.

Knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere, Cirucci shedded her wings and focused all of her power into a single blade out of her tail.

Uryu still defeated her by shooting his Seele Schneider with his bow, hitting her in the chest.

As Uryu and Pesche then left, the Exequias arrived to kill Cirucci.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Chad was struggling with his opponent, a Privaron Espada by the name of Gantenbainne, and was blown through a wall.

"Lame dude, I guess you just weren't cut out to go against Arrancar #107, Gantenbainne Mosqueda." Gantenbainne commented.

Chad freed himself from the wall and charged forward.

"That won't work." he stopped Chad by grabbing him with one hand "Your little human punches will never connect if you can't even use Sonido!" he shoved Chad into the wall "I've said that a few times now, haven't I Yasutora Sado? But if you wanna keep coming at me, I won't try to stop you. You'll still die."

Chad slowly got up "We'll see if I die or not! **El Directo!"**

Gantenbainne caught the fist, stopping the attack, then punched him in the gut and sent him into the air, then dodged another attack, before kicking Chad in the face, sending him crashing to the ground "Look, I'm holding back as much as I can. I'm trying to be nice here."

Chad stood once more.

"I'll say it again, you're really gonna die."

"I'm not ready to die yet!"

"Man you got guts, I'll give you that." he charged.

Chad met his fist head on with his El Directo, the resulting clash bringing Chad to one knee, but then Chad swung around and slugged Gantenbainne in the face, sending him into the wall "I told you, I'm not ready to die yet."

Gantenbainne emerged from the wall "I understand how you feel Yasutora Sado, you want an all-out fight don't you?"

"That's right, I have to move on from here."

"Sounds fun!" Gantenbainne blitzed behind Chad using Sonido and began pummeling him into the ground "I'm not done yet!" he leapt up and brought down his fist.

Chad barely rolled out of the way.

They both blitzed towards each other, before…

"Fool." Gantenbainne used his two pronged punch-daggers and hit Chad square in the gut repeatedly in a fierce barrage of punches before slamming him into the ground "On your feet Yasutora Sado, I know you're still hiding your true power. You're strong, someone like you shouldn't be fighting like this. This should be a fair fight, for God's sake." he got silence as a response "No answer?" he prepared his punch-dagger prongs "That hurts my feelings!" he prepared to deal the finishing blow.

But Chad's eyes suddenly shot open and he blocked the attack, his right arm taking on a new form, growing a shield "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hide it. It's just that ever since I came here to Hueco Mundo, my powers felt different than they did in the living world. It confused me and I was unable to get a hold of my true powers until now, but I've finally got it under control. I'll be able to fight with my full strength from now on. **Brazo Derecha de Gigante.** This is my right arm's true form. I never realized it until now, or maybe I just didn't want to accept it. Ever since coming to Hueco Mundo, it's felt like my inner power has stirred in excitement. It's a feeling I never got when I went to the Soul Society. The longer I stayed here, the more that feeling of excitement grew. And when you rained those attacks down on me, it was the first time that the stirring finally calmed down. I thought that the feeling must have came from eagerness to fight, but ever since arriving in Hueco Mundo, my power has been alight with a joy akin to having come back home. It's as though the brutal homecoming from its kinsman had reminded it what it really was. I've been suspicious of my power since the day I gained it. It's completely different from the abilities of the Soul Reapers and of the Quincy, so what am I? I've finally found that answer. My powers are less like a Soul Reaper's or a Quincy's and more like a Hollow's." his right arm began radiating a large amount of reiatsu " **Brazo Derecha de Gigante!** This is my right arm's true form, and its true power!" he hit Gantenbainne with a blast of reiatsu that blew him through the wall and into the next room. He then easily blocked a Sonido kick "Did you get slower?" he blew Gantenbainne into a pillar, then blew him straight through several more pillars.

Gantenbainne found himself forced on the offensive ' _Damn him, he's so strong and he's gotten fast enough to keep up with my Sonido!'_

Chad suddenly appeared beside him and punched him in the jaw.

Gantenbainne dodged another punch, but just barely "I can still block him, I know it!"

Chad blitzed behind him "I guess you really have gotten slower." he punched him and sent him to the ground.

Gantenbainne slowly got up ' _He's so tough! Shit!'_ he charged.

Chad hit him in the face yet again, sending him crashing into a wall.

Gantenbainne emerged from the rubble ' _He's much faster too, what should I do?'_

"I don't believe that an absolute power really exists in any world. Power is unstable, it changes constantly. Small differences will always appear, as one has between you and I." Chad spoke.

"So what?"

"So the one who widens that gap will be the winner!" he charged.

Gantenbainne charged at him "That's a very intelligent way to look at it, but we don't know who will win yet!"

But every time Gantenbainne used Sonido, Chad easily caught up with him, before he attacked with his El Directo, which Gantenbainne couldn't block.

"Your true form and your true power, huh? I'll give you that, but you haven't forgotten about us have you?" Gantenbainne emerged, taking on a new form "We have a true form too remember? Don't we, Dragra?" he pulled his headband down to cover his eyes and put his arms together for an attack " **Dios, ruego nos perdone!"** he fired a blast of reiatsu, engulfing Chad and resulting in a massive explosion.

When the blast subsided, Chad was revealed to have used his right arm to shield himself from the attack "I'm sorry Gantenbainne, I left out one last thing. This really is my right arm's true form, and I know my Abuelo's soul resides within it. Abuelo taught me how to use my strength to protect others. He was right, I just didn't understand at first. The power in my right arm is only meant to defend. And during my training, deep within myself, I finally found the power to attack." he revealed his newly-transformed left arm "And this is it. It's name is Diablo, Brazo Izquierda del Diablo."

Gantenbainne froze "Diablo? The devil?!"

Chad slowly walked towards him.

Gantenbainne charged another blast "Diablo is a hell of a name! Well, Yasutora Sado?!" he fired a blast.

Chad caught it with his left arm and crushed the attack with ease, as well as the one after that.

"Not bad."

"I always fight at full strength, it's the only way I know."

"That so? Then I'll bring my power up to its max level!" he charged another attack, making it as big as he could, and hurled it at him.

Chad stopped it with his left arm, then blocked a Sonido kick by Gantenbainne and threw him into a pillar, toppling it over. He then used his right arm to block several blasts.

Gantenbainne emerged from the rubble, but couldn't see Chad anywhere. Then he found Chad behind him and dodged an attack.

Chad blocked another strike from Gantenbainne, then began pushing back and slammed him into a wall, then lifted his left arm " **La Muerte!"** and he fired a powerful reiatsu-charged fist, hitting Gantenbainne square in the chest, causing his Resurreccion to disappear, and on the wall behind him appeared a huge skull mark, before Gantenbainne was punched straight through to the outside.

Chad wandered over to the downed form of Gantenbainne after deactivating his arms and knelt down beside him "Gantenbainne, I was able to grab hold of my true power because you fought me with everything you had. You have my gratitude, I'll be able to survive the oncoming battles thanks to you. I won't take your life, instead I'll pray for your good fortune." he started walking away, then looked around "Now what's going on here? Aren't I still inside the building's walls? That ford had a large domed roof, so why isn't there a ceiling? And outside it always looked like it was night no matter how long we stayed out there, so why did it just change to noon?"

"R-Run…" Gantenbainne called out to him, his voice weak yet frantic.

Chad turned to see another figure standing behind him.

The figure, Nnoitra, smirked "Sup? So you're leading the charge, huh?"

Chad immediately activated his Brazo Derecha de Gigante.

"Stop it, run for your life Yasutora Sado!" Gantenbainne barked.

Nnoitra braced his weapon.

"No problem." Chad activated his Brazo Izquierda del Diablo "His movements are slow. I can tell that he's pretty tough, but… _Before he can do anything…_ I'll defeat him in one hit!" he charged in and attacked with his left arm, hitting his opponent straight in the gut.

Nnoitra smirked, despite being hit in the gut "That's your best shot?" he then proceeded to defeat Chad in a single attack, seriously wounding him "I knew it, you're weak as hell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone else could sense Chad's defeat as they made their way, and Ichigo picked up the pace double-time because of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro sensed it and froze ' _They got Chad… No way, there's no way he'd go down so easily. I believe in Chad, even if he was defeated I know he'll find a way. I've just gotta have faith in him, that's all I can do for now.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome looked out the window, and froze once she sensed it ' _Sado-kun…'_

"I'm coming in." Ulquiorra entered the room, noticing the hostile glare Kagome was giving him, but not being effected in the slightest "So you've noticed. That fool Nnoitra got impatient, he had been ordered to stay put in his chambers."

"Sado-kun isn't dead." Kagome told him firmly "I know he's stronger than that."

"It doesn't one way or the other. What do you want me to say? "Don't worry, I'm sure he's still alive." Pathetic. I'm not here to pamper you. I don't understand you, why do you care so much about whether or not he's alive? Before long, all of your friends will be dead anyway. What does it matter if one was killed a bit sooner than planned? They should have realized this would happen from the start, and if they didn't then they were fools. You should be able to laugh all this off if you think of them as such. Why can't you do that? I would be angry at their stupidity of entering Hueco Mundo without first considering the limits of their strength."

Kagome resisted the urge to slap him, and smirked instead "That just proves that you know absolutely nothing about them. Kenshiro never acts without making a plan, and if he doesn't plan ahead then that means he knows he'll succeed no matter what."

"We shall see soon enough." and with that, Ulquiorra walked out of the room, the door shutting behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nnoitra had defeated and seriously injured Chad, but decided not to deal the finishing blow, claiming that killing a weakling wouldn't make anyone acknowledge him as strong.

Then he sensed that Aaroniero released his Zanpakuto.

Then Chad got up, seriously wounded but still ready to fight and charged with a La Muerte, but another Arrancar stopped him in one attack.

Chad collapsed immediately afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Renji and Dondochakka encountered Szayelaporro, and Renji attempted to use his Bankai, but it shattered mid-release.

As it turned out, Szayelaporro had designed the room they were in to negate the power of Renji's Bankai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaroniero chuckled as he fully entered his Resurreccion form, then noticed how shocked and terrified Rukia looked "That's a nice expression, you're terrified aren't you? Fear me even more, this form is the result of combining the strength of every Hollow I've ever eaten. And don't even think that an ordinary Arrancar's Resurreccion even compares to an Espada's, my Glotoneria can call on the powers of all the Hollows I've consumed at the same time. I've eaten 33,650 Hollows in total, you're all alone up against an army of over 30,000 Hollows!"

Rukia froze "Kaien-dono." she got into a stance with her Shikai ' _Kaien-dono, I'm truly sorry. It looks like this is as far as I go. Kaien-dono's body has fallen into the hands, I killed Kaien-dono in order to save myself. But even still, I rescued Kaien-dono's body from the enemy's clutches. I kept telling myself that my actions saved Kaien-dono, but it seems I was wrong. I no longer have the strength to raise my sword, and I no longer have the will to raise my sword against Kaien-dono.'_ she used her Shikai to block as Aaroniero attacked with Kaien's Shikai, but hers was shattered and she was stabbed through the chest ' _Farewell, Kaien-dono.'_ she lay on the ground bleeding, recalling her past with Kaien, in which he told her about how a person's heart would be passed onto those they're close to.

Aaroniero was surprised to see her gripping her Shikai "You're still conscious? How admirable. No, I suppose I should say pitiful! Struggle all you want, but the fact still remains that you can't beat me." then he noticed her holding her sword "You still got enough strength to grasp the hilt?"

"I… remember…" she rasped out.

"I don't know what you remember, but are you gonna try to fight me with a broken katana? That's pathetic, give it up already!"

Very slowly, Rukia raised her broken Shikai, reconstructing it with ice " **San no Mai: Shirafune!"** and she instantly drove it through Kaien's face, causing it to evaporate, revealing that she had stabbed one of the faces Aaroniero had in his case "I remembered where his heart is. You may have Kaien-dono's body, but that's not where Kaien-dono is! I was entrusted with Kaien-dono's heart! Farewell, Espada!" and with that, she cut him down the middle of his entire body, causing the Resurreccion form to evaporate into green slime as both faces screamed in pain and agony, cursing her as they died.

Rukia lay on the ground, Kaien's Shikai still in her chest, then it fell out.

She tried to keep going to save Kagome, remembering Kaien's wise words, but she collapsed from her injuries and lost consciousness.

Not long after passing out, Byakuya approached her ' _You did well Rukia, Hisana would be proud of you._ Hanataro Yamada."

That was when Hanataro appeared "Yes Captain Kuchiki?"

"Begin treating Rukia's injuries immediately."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji was faring well in his battle, and Dondochakka wasn't of any help.

Upon being questioned, Szayelaporro revealed that he gathered data using parasites stored in the body of his older brother, Ilfort Grantz, who Renji fought and defeated back when Grimmjow brought several Arrancar to the World of the Living for the first time.

Unfortunately, Renji's Shikai alone wasn't capable of harming Szayelaporro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was slowly walking down the path, trying to come up with a plan, when he sensed a reiatsu dropping ' _Rukia's hurt pretty bad, but if Hanataro and Byakuya-san are there then she'll be just fine. In the meantime, I've got other problems._ I'm surprised you'd come to see me personally… Ulquiorra."

Sure enough, Ulquiorra stood in front of him "So you've noticed, I guess that woman was right about you. You have power, as well as intelligence to match. Surprisingly, it seems you have decent sensing capabilities as well. It's been quite some time Dragon Reaper." he slowly made his way down the staircase "How are you aware of my name? I don't recall having told it to you before. At any rate, Rukia Kuchiki is dead."

"Say that again." Kenshiro said, his voice dangerously quiet.

"More accurately, she and the 9th Espada killed each other. She was covered in wounds and her body was run through by a spear, she couldn't possibly be alive."

"I can think of so many people who have gotten themselves killed by jumping to conclusions, which is exactly what you're doing right now. Rukia's reiatsu just decreased a second ago, it's not like you were there so you don't know whether or not-"

"We have synchronized recognition. That was one of the 9th Espada's abilities, as well as his responsibilities. He constantly conveys information on any enemy he fights to all of us."

Kenshiro started walking in another direction.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else? To save my friend."

"I believe I told you she's dead."

"And I believe I told you that jumping to conclusions will only be your downfall, and I don't share your belief."

"You're being obstinate. Are you sure you don't want to kill me before you go?"

"Espada or not, you've done nothing to provoke me as of yet."

"What does that mean?"

"Like I said, you haven't caused any harm to me or my friends yet, so I'm giving you this chance to walk away. I don't like to kill unnecessarily, but I will if you leave me no choice."

"I see. Would that still apply if I told you I was the one who forced Kagome Higurashi to come to Hueco Mundo?"

Kenshiro then disappeared.

Ulquiorra blocked a blow from Kenshiro's Shikai with his forearm.

"I knew Kagome wouldn't go to Hueco Mundo of her own free will!" Kenshiro snarled, his voice and eyes filled with malice.

"That's unexpected, you still held doubts about her intentions even though you came here to save her."

"Don't you understand?! Everyone in the Soul Society thinks Kagome is a traitor because of you!"

"Makes sense, if that wasn't the case then it would mean I'd miscalculated something."

"You wretch."

"Is that reason enough for you to fight me now?"

"No, it's enough reason for me to kill you and mutilate you. Even if you were going to just let me pass through, I wouldn't leave without killing anyone who threatens to hurt Kagome. Get ready Ulquiorra, I'm coming at you all-out from the start." he spread two fingers across the blade of his Shikai " **Bankai!"** he summoned his Bankai " **Shinsei Ryuuga."** he emerged from the smoke with his Bankai, as well as his Hollow Mask.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened upon seeing the mask.

" **Ryuuga Shinshou!"** Kenshiro instantly fired a Ryuuga Shinshou.

Ulquiorra tried to stop it with one arm and succeeded, but found himself blown through several pillars. He eventually pushed himself forward off of a pillar ' _Why does he look like that, and how can he possess so much reiatsu? It's exactly like ours!'_

"You're finished. **Ryuuga Shinshou!"** Kenshiro fired another blast.

Ulquiorra used both hands, but was unable to stop the attack, resulting in an explosion.

Kenshiro was panting, his Hollow Mask crumbling and falling off ' _It's not over, not by a long shot.'_

Sure enough, Ulquiorra emerged, lightly wounded but still barely "My my, even with both hands I couldn't completely stop it. I'm a little surprised. Was that everything you had?"

Kenshiro froze ' _How? Even if he did survive, there's no way he could've taken so little damage.'_

"It seems it was." Ulquiorra pointed a finger "What a pity." he fired a green version of a Cero, shooting straight through the walls of the building.

Kenshiro found himself on the run, somewhat wounded by the attack ' _Dammit, he's so strong I barely scratched him!'_

Ulquiorra suddenly appeared beside him and sent him flying into the tower with a single kick.

Kenshiro emerged from the rubble and spat out some blood.

Ulquiorra appeared in front of him "You brought out that mask again for a moment in order to block my Cero, correct? You have impressive reflexes, but this time it shattered in less than a second. You won't be able to use it again. Give up."

Kenshiro instantly stabbed Ulquiorra in the chest with his Bankai "The fact that you think I'd give up shows that you know nothing about me, I expect more from the top Espada."

"You believe I'm the #1 Espada?"

"You're different from the others, I can tell. As soon as I defeat you, this war is as good as over."

"I see. Sorry to disappoint you." he removed Kenshiro's Bankai from his chest.

Kenshiro froze upon seeing the number on Ulquiorra's chest "4?"

"Yes, I'm the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th most powerful of the Espada." he then stabbed Kenshiro in the chest with his hand "Kenshiro Kamikaze, you cannot defeat me. Even supposing you could, there are still 3 other Espada more powerful than I. No matter how many times you stand back up to continue the fight, your side will never achieve victory." he pulled his hand from Kenshiro's chest.

Kenshiro immediately collapsed.

"It seems that I overestimated you, you did not improve as I had anticipated. You're done. If you can still move in that condition then I suggest you improve immediately, if you can't move then die there. Either way, your path ends here Dragon Reaper." and with that, he walked away.

Kenshiro's Bankai faded away, as did his Shikai after that, reverting back to its basic Zanpakuto form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo froze ' _Kenshiro… No, no, no, no, no!'_

"What's da matter Itsygo?" asked Nel.

"Kenshiro."

"Ya mean da other guy with us?"

"He's down, he fought with everything he had but he still lost."

"I'm not surprised, fighting Ulquiorra is no joke." a third voice commented "Still, charging into a fight despite knowing the odds, I guess Kenshiro hasn't changed a bit."

Ichigo froze and looked at the Arrancar in front of him "I don't have time to fight lower-ranks like you, my friend needs me so get lost if you wanna live."

"Relax, I'm here to help. I'm the 7th Espada, Bankotsu."

Ichigo froze "Bankotsu? You mean as in-"

"The former leader of the Band of Seven who Kenshiro defeated at Mount Hakurei over 500 years ago, that's me. I know, you're not keen on trusting a guy who tried to kill your best friend, but be glad it's me and not Naraku."

"He's not here is he?"

"No, he's in Hell. Lots of guys tried to convince him to make Naraku into an Arrancar, but he decided against it. Naraku was incredibly powerful, and that's why he didn't. With all of his planning to create the King's Key, he couldn't deal with the possibility of someone as powerful as him getting their hands on the Shikon Hogyoku. I know there's some debate over what to call it, but I settle on Shikon Hogyoku."

"Fair enough. But why are you helping me?"

"Because I want to fight Kenshiro, and another Espada wants to fight you."

"I know I probably can't trust you, but if it'll lead me to Kenshiro then I'll do it."

Banktosu smirked "Good. Alright, let's get to it." and he walked away, with Ichigo and Nel reluctantly following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sensed this and froze ' _Kenshiro, no, no, no, no, no! First Sado-kun, then Kuchiki-san and now Kenshiro! It can't be!'_ then she noticed the door opening.

"See? She's all alone." two female Arrancar, Loly and Menoly, entered "Kagome-chan, let's play a game."

Kagome froze.

Loly smirked "Well well, you've got a pretty nice room don'tcha? A _very_ nice room. Aizen-sama must really like you, doesn't he? Everyone's all into you! Amazing, isn't it? 7 people even came here to rescue you!"

Kagome sensed everyone fighting "They're…"

"So Kagome-chan, you think you're hot stuff or do you just take it for granted?"

"No."

"What? What was that? I didn't hear you?"

"I'm not like that."

Loly turned to Menoly "Hey Menoly, you hear that? She says she's not like that!"

Menoly smirked "She's not?"

Loly pushed Kagome up against a wall "I'll tell you something good, Ka-go-me-chan." she grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground "Don't get cocky, stay away from Aizen-sama you lowly human! Come on Kagome-chan, show us how ugly you are when you cry!"

Kagome just tried to endure it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he fought, Renji was almost killed by Szayelaporro's strongest Fraccion Medazeppi, who was struck from an arrow by a mysterious person, killing him.

The mysterious person mocked Renji for almost being killed and revealed himself to be Uryu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loly and Menoly were still torturing Kagome, and Menoly was about to fire a Cero at her, when someone blasted through the wall.

Loly froze "G-Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow smirked "Sup? I see you two waltzed right in while Ulquiorra wasn't around, looks to me like you're having a blast."

"How did you get in here?"

"Through the wall, I figured that'd be obvious."

"Q-Quit being a smartass!"

"Relax. I don't know who did it, but the door just happened to be broken down."

"You jerk, don't mess around with us!"

Grimmjow wandered towards them "Beat it." he sent Loly flying across the room with a simple backhand "Looks like I overdid it a bit."

"Grimmjow!" Menoly charged at him with her Cero.

He stopped it with one hand and fired his own Cero, incinerating her "That was dangerous, you have to use Cero carefully."

"Aizen-sama will make you pay when he finds out about this!" Loly snarled.

"Dumbass, quit talking big and get out of here before I do the same." he then knocked her out with a kick "Stupid, like Aizen would even lift a finger for the likes of you."

"Wh-Why?" asked Kagome.

"Returning the favor for my left arm. Also, there's a guy I know that made me make sure nobody hurt you. He says he's not a friend of yours, but he wants to fight your man." then he grabbed her by the uniform "Don't think I came here just to save you. I've repaid my debt to you, you can't use that as an excuse to give me a hard time. Now then, I need you to help me with something else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, Menoly and Loly came to, their injuries having been healed by Kagome, who claimed that she wasn't like them and didn't enjoy people suffering and dying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu found that his arrival had been expected, and his attacks were useless against both Szayelaporro and his Fracciones.

Renji then saved him from a fatal blow, and they prepared to work together to take down Szayelaporro.

With Renji's help, Uryu was able to maneuver Szayelaporro into a trap, catching him in a massive explosion. But despite being wounded, Szayelaporro survived, and completely healed.

However, instead of retaliating, Szayelaporro retreated, hoping to replace his damaged clothes and give Renji and Uryu time to form a new strategy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro lay in the tower where Ulquiorra left him, completely unconscious.

Then Bankotsu showed up "Found him, but he's in pretty bad shape."

Ichigo appeared and knelt down beside him "You really got put through the ringer, you stubborn bastard."

"Like you're one to talk." another voice retorted as Grimmjow suddenly appeared.

Nel froze from her place on Ichigo's back "E-Espada #6, Grimmjow-sama…"

Grimmjow looked down at Kenshiro's form and kicked him over, revealing a Hollow-like hole in his chest "I knew it." he lifted his robe, releasing Kagome from him.

Kagome looked down at Kenshiro's form and froze "Kenshiro…"

"Heal him." Grimmjow ordered "He fights Bankotsu, I fight Ichigo."

"He was hit by a point-blank Cero." another voice cut in as Koga showed up "I got separated from Abarai and sensed Kenshiro fighting so I came over to help, but I was too late by the looks of it."

Kagome said nothing and started healing Kenshiro's injuries ' _Hold on Kenshiro, please just hold on a little longer. There's an incredible amount of reiatsu engulfing Kenshiro's injury, I can't reject it!'_

"Who did it?" asked Ichigo.

"It was Ulquiorra." Grimmjow answered "It's a quirk of his, I dunno if he notices it himself or not but he's got this habit of stabbing enemies that interest him in the same spot where his own hole is."

Bankotsu gripped his Zanpakuto "Time to teach him what happens when you try to steal someone else's prey."

Then Kenshiro flinched and slowly came to "Kagome… Ichigo…"

Kagome smiled "Kenshiro."

"If you've got time to talk, then use it to heal him." said Bankotsu.

Kenshiro eyed him "How'd I know… you'd show up? Well… better you than Naraku… Why are Kagome… and Ichigo with you?"

"Quit whining and let her heal you, we've still got unfinished business. I want you back at 100% so we can finally settle this."

Kagome rounded on him "You're making me heal him just so you can kill him?!"

"We don't have time for this, Ulquiorra is gonna come back he when he figures out what's going on so you'd better hurry if we want a chance at stopping him." he froze "He's behind me, isn't he?"

Sure enough, Ulquiorra appeared behind them "What are you two doing Grimmjow, Bankotsu?"

No response.

"I'm asking you a question. Why are you two intentionally healing an enemy that I defeated?"

Bankotsu smirked.

"No answer? Have it your way. Regardless, Aizen-sama has entrusted that woman to my care. Hand her over."

"When I'm dead."

"What did you say?"

"What's going on? You're pretty talkative today, aren't you Ulquiorra?" Bankotsu attacked him.

Ulquiorra blocked it with his hand.

"Don't think I don't know you Ulquiorra, you're scared of fighting us because you're afraid either one of us will crush you!" he fired a Cero.

Ulquiorra deflected it and appeared above Bankotsu with Sonido and charged a Cero with one finger.

Banktosu stopped it with one hand, the impact destroying the top portion of the tower.

Banktosu grabbed Ulquiorra from behind in the smoke "Don't think you're getting away so easily. Now Grimmjow, now's your chance!"

From within the smoke, Grimmjow through a small cube into Ulquiorra's Hollow hole, causing him to disappear.

Kagome released her Mamoru Hana "What was that?"

"Aizen gave each Espada a Caja Negacion to use to punish our subordinates, I had Grimmjow use his on Ulquiorra." explained Bankotsu "It's a powerful tool that can permanently seal laway normal Hollows in another dimension, but they're not meant to be used against Espada. Considering how much reiatsu he's got, we've probably got 2 or 3 hours before he breaks free. Got it? Now hurry and heal him, we've gotta settle this before then."

"I'm not going to heal him if it means just hurting you'll hurt him again."

"No." Kenshiro slowly stood and grabbed Bankotsu by the arm "We'll finish this here and now. Kagome, please finish healing me. And could you fix Bankotsu's too?"

"I don't need your pity." Bankotsu pointed out.

"Who said anything about pity? If we're gonna settle this on equal footing then we'd both better be at 100%, or do you want that as an excuse for when I kill you?" he blocked a blow from Bankotsu's sword with his.

"So be it. Fine, let's have us a fair fight!"

" **Iyashino Hana!"** Kagome instantly covered them with her healing abilities, and in a few minutes, she was done.

Banktosu smirked "Follow me, I know the perfect place for this."

Kenshiro turned to Kagome "I'll be back for you, just hang in there." and he gave her a long and passionate kiss "I've been waiting a month to do that. Wish me luck." and with that, he took off after Bankotsu.

Grimmjow smirked "We've got some unfinished business."

Ichigo turned to face him "Don't worry Kagome, Kenshiro and I will both win and we'll be back." he drew his Shikai "Come on Grimmjow, let's take this somewhere else."

"Sure." and he took off after Ichigo.

The real battle was about to begin…


	15. Chapter 14

Banktosu led Kenshiro to an underground cave "Here, this is where we finish this."

Kenshiro looked around "I can see why you chose this."

"This is similar to where we last fought, and where you'll die."

"I highly doubt that. **Ryuuga Shinshou: Kaze!"** he fired a wind-infused Ryuuga Shinshou.

Banktosu smirked "You think I don't know all your tricks? **Bankaji!"** and he fired a blast of heat-infused reiatsu, colliding with Kenshiro's attack and cancelling each other out "So it looks like we're evenly matched, just like last time."

"I keep forgetting you can fire heat attacks, only last time you cheated by using jewel shards."

"And now I'm fighting with my own power, which is more than enough to defeat you!" and he fired another blast of heat.

" **Ryuuga Shinshou: Nami!"** Kenshiro countered with a water attack.

Bankotsu used his Zanpakuto to stop Kenshiro's Shikai and slammed him into one of the cave walls "What's the matter Kenshiro? Don't tell me you've only gotten weaker over the past 500 years!" he brought down his blade.

Kenshiro leapt out of the way.

"Come now, were you always this weak, or have I just become too powerful for you to handle?"

"You're saying that you've been getting stronger for over 500 years and that's the best you can do?"

"You still know hot to talk tough, but a big mouth isn't gonna save you this time."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night virgin. Get ready to meet your maker Bankotsu, the real fight begins now! **Bankai!"** he summoned his Bankai " **Shinsei Ryuuga."** he immediately clashed his Bankai with Bankotsu's Zanpakuto "You threatened to kill Kagome last time and that's what sent me over the edge, but now we're fighting for the thrill of it so the superior power is what's gonna decide it this time."

"That's very high and mighty for one such as you, a pathetic human who was lucky enough to be graced with the legendary fang of the dragon."

"Big words coming from a guy I beat twice." he broke off the clash of their blades and kicked him away.

They clashed again, with Kenshiro forcing Bankotsu on the defensive.

Bankotsu fired a blast of heat.

" **Ryuuga Shinshou: Kori!"** Kenshiro countered with a blast of ice, resulting in an explosion.

Bankotsu picked himself up and found Kenshiro on one knee "I guess you haven't fully recovered yet, but that doesn't change the fact that you're gonna die!"

"One of us will finally die today but it's not gonna be me! Come and get it Bankotsu!" he charged in with his Bankai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another battle was nearing its end.

Ichigo was panting heavily, having slashed Grimmjow straight down his chest ' _It's over…'_

But Grimmjow suddenly grabbed Ichigo's Bankai by the blade "Screw you… You… You think that you've won?! That you beat me?!" he thrusted his claw straight into Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo shot him a cold, unflinching glare from his Hollowfied eyes.

"Don't give me that look. It's like this every time. No matter how badly I beat you, you always act like you're going to win in the end. You think you're stronger than me! I'm sick of it!" he suddenly burst forward and clawed Ichigo across his face, sending him tumbling backwards, then thrusted his claw forward again.

Ichigo blocked Grimmjow's claw with his Bankai sword "Sick of what? Being treated as an equal by a mere human?"

Grimmjow stuck his claw into Ichigo's chest, then kicked him into the air "I don't care about that! I don't care if you're a human, Soul Reaper or Arrancar! I'll crush every last person who looks down on me!" he blitzed upwards and appeared behind Ichigo "You'll be the first one to go, Kurosaki!" he unleashed giant energy claws from his hands "Get ready."

Ichigo stopped himself in mid-air and retreated a ways to gain some distance "What the hell is that?"

" **Desgarron,** my greatest technique." and he unleashed it.

Ichigo attempted to block the energy claws with the blade of his Bankai, but only managed to redirect it so it wouldn't hit him, or where Kagome and Nel were watching the battle behind Kagome's Mamoru Hana.

"You're finished Kurosaki! _You disgust me, you're gonna lose to me!_ I am the king!"

But then, much to Grimmjow's surprise, Ichigo's Bankai destroyed one of the claws, shattering the attack "You're wrong Grimmjow… You're not the only one who wants to win!"

"What'd you say?"

"You said I'd be the first one to go, right? Well the same goes for you!" and he charged.

Grimmjow fired another Desgarron.

Ichigo caught his Bankai blade on one of the claws and actually began gliding on it "You were right, I came here to fight, but not for the reason you did! I came with Kenshiro to fight, to save Kagome, and to defeat you, and Ulquiorra, and Aizen! And once you're all dead, we'll take Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Renji, Koga and Kagome back with us! With this sword of protection in my hands, I will defeat you, Grimmjow!" and with one final push forward, he thrusted his blade directly into Grimmjow's chest.

"Damn… you…" Grimmjow spat out some blood and lost consciousness

Ichigo slowly removed his sword from Grimmjow's chest and caught him before he could fall to the ground, the last part of his Hollow Mask shattering and scattering into the wind, and he gently lowered Grimmjow to the ground, then slowly made his way back to where Kagome and Nel waited atop the pillar, a forlorn expression upon his face

Kagome retracted her Shahi Hana and slowly turned to face him "Ichigo-kun…"

"Kagome…" Ichigo managed a small smile "You're not hurt, are you? I know that if you got hurt then Kenshiro would have my head on a pike."

"N-No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Sure."

"ITSYGO!" Nel charged into him, nearly falling off the tower in the process.

"Y-You stupid little- What're you thinking?! You jumped off a cliff! You would've died if you fell! For the love of-"

"I'm so happy." her voice was soft and quivering "Itsygo, I'm so happy you didn't die."

Ichigo's eyes softened and he patted her on the head "Yeah, thanks Nel." he carried Nel back onto the tower.

Kagome looked at him "Ichigo-kun…"

"Well I've had my share of time in the spotlight, let's get the hell out of here and see how much ass Kenshiro's kicking." he held out his hand.

Kagome accepted the hand delicately "Thank you, Ichigo-kun."

"Alright, let's go." Ichigo gently placed Kagome on his back with Nel holding onto his shoulder for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their blades clashed, resulting in a shockwave that sent them both back.

Banktosu smirked "What's the matter Kenshiro, out of breath?"

Kenshiro scoffed "Far from it. We both know you're holding back, and to be honest, I am too."

"I figured, there's no way your Bankai alone would be enough to even scratch Ulquiorra."

"Enough whining, now release your Zanpakuto already. We'll end this in one strike."

"So be it. **Roar with the call of the savages, Barbaro!"** and his Zanpakuto increased in size, matching the shape of Banryu, along with a sinister red reiatsu emanating from it "I had it take on this form as a tribute to Banryu. Now that I think about it, I never did tell you about the true power of Banryu did I?"

"No, you pushed me over the edge and I gut you like fish." he blocked a blow with his Bankai, but found himself being increasingly pressured ' _Now that I think about it, it reminded me of that sword Sesshomaru-dono had, Tokijin.'_

"Back when I first met Naraku, before the Band of Seven was formed, he told me about the existence of the Shikon jewel, a sacred jewel that can empower both humans and demons. Humans can't possess demon powers, and I didn't care for spiritual powers."

"And look where we are now."

"Not the point. Anyway, I wasn't born with the power of the demonic either." he unleashed a shockwave of reiatsu with his sword, sending Kenshiro flying into a wall "I always thought that to become powerful, you had to make yourself stronger. However, there was one other way, and that's to put power into an object. So I made a wish on my Banryu, I've cut off the heads of 1,000 warlords." he countered a Ryuuga Shinshou "And during our last battle I killed my 1,000th demon. Besides the wish I made on it, Banryu had Shikon jewel shards inside it last time we met. 1,000 humans, 1,000 demons. The demon sword that had absorbed the wrath of 2,000 lives has now become my Zanpakuto. You wielded a demon sword too, and now you've turned that into a Zanpakuto, but can that beat mine?!"

"We're about to find out." he summoned his Hollow mask "The power I used to fight Ulquiorra, can you handle it? We end this now Bankotsu of the Band of Seven! **Ryuuga Shinshou!"** and he fired a Hollow-infused Ryuuga Shinshou, engulfing Bankotsu's attack, shattering his Banryu and returning it to its basic Zanpakuto form as Bankotsu slumped against a wall.

Kenshiro shedded his Hollow Mask, reverted back to his basic Zanpakuto form and sheathed his blade, then walked over to Bankotsu "At least you used your own power this time." and he walked away without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he made his way out of the cave, Kenshiro was surprised by who he saw "Miroku? How'd you get here?"

"You can thank Urahara-san for that." Miroku told him "Kurosaki-san defeated the 6th Espada and now Captain Zaraki is fighting the 5th."

"Wait wait wait, who came here with you?"

"Us, the captains and lieutenants of squads 4, 11 and 12, Hanataro and Captain Kuchiki. And then Sesshomaru showed up."

"I see. Alright, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and the others returned to where Ichigo and the others were "How'd it go?"

Ichigo sighed from within Kagome's shield "I defeated Grimmjow, the 5th Espada showed up, reinforcements arrived from the Soul Society, Kenpachi just finished the 5th."

Then Kenpachi wandered over to him and ripped off his captain's haori.

Kenshiro relaxed slightly "Hey Kenpachi, nice work."

Kenpachi just kept walking over to him, then grabbed him and threw him into the air.

"What the f*ck is your problem asshole?!"

"Hurry up and escort the girl home, your job here's done. I'll handle things from here out."

"What the hell are you saying?! I came all the way here, I'm gonna-"

"What are you? You and Kurosaki are just a Substitute Soul Reaper and a Dragon Reaper, it's your job to protect that town. Am I right? Just be happy you managed to save the girl, so get it through your thick skull and go home. Besides, you guys have already hogged a ton of the fighting." then he turned to Kagome "Hey woman!"

Kagome blinked "Yes?"

"Heal my injuries."

Kagome was about to do so.

That is, before Coyote Starrk, the 1st Espada, appeared and grabbed her by the shoulder "Sorry about this, it annoys me that I have to be doing this but…" he looked to where Kenshiro was charging at him "I'm going to borrow her." he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome blinked a few times and took in her new surroundings.

"Welcome back, Kagome." Aizen made himself known in front of her "What's wrong? You look so troubled." he touched her chin "Please smile. When the sun isn't shining, everyone gets depressed. All you have to do is smile, and wait here for a little while." then a Garganta opened "Until we finish destroying Karakura Town."

Kagome's eyes widened "Destroy Karakura Town?"

"That's right." he walked back up the stairs "We are about to destroy Karakura Town and create the King's Key." he addressed Tosen without looking at him "Kaname."

"Sir?" asked Tosen.

"Tentei Kura."

"Yes. **Bakudo #77: Tenteikura."** he cast a Kido spell, allowing everyone to hear Aizen.

"Can you hear me, my dear intruders? I applaud you for having defeated so many of my Espada, and shall reward you by telling you our plans. We are about to enter the world of the living. I shall leave Kagome Higurashi in Tower #5, you are invited to take her back if you so desire. I'm finished with her. Her abilities truly are wonderful, her power to reject all manner of phenomena greatly oversteps the bounds of what any human should be able to do. The top brass of Soul Society understood just how great her power is. As such, kidnapping her would make the Soul Society feel threatened. Rather than focus on the world of the living, the Soul Society strengthened its own security. Then she became the bait that would lure both the Ryoka and Substitute Soul Reaper and Dragon Reaper here to Hueco Mundo, leaving them unable to aid the Soul Society. On top of that, I succeeded in luring four captains to Hueco Mundo to help them and locking them all in. The power of the Gotei 13 lies almost entirely within its 13 captains. But of those 13, three have defected and four have been captured. One could say that Soul Society has lost half of its military power. This will be easy. We will eradicate Karakura Town, create the King's Key and overthrow the Soul Society. There will be plenty of time to fight you, my friends, after we're done with everything else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo instantly tried to take off running.

Kenshiro appeared in front of him "Hold it Ichigo!"

"What are you doing Kenshiro?! Karakura Town's in danger!"

"You think I don't know that?!"

"Didn't I tell you guys?" Kenpachi cut in "The old fart gave Kisuke Urahara a bunch of tasks to accomplish after he realized that the final battle would take place this winter. His first task was to get us captains to Hueco Mundo. His second task was to make it so that Karakura town could handle having all of the captain-level Soul Reapers in the Gotei 13 fight there."

"Then right now, the Gotei 13 are…"

"Yeah, they're probably there."

"But that's insane, what would happen to the town if you have all of them fighting there? It'll be turned into a wasteland in no time flat!"

"Byakuya Kuchiki said that he had to make it safe for them to fight there. That was his order. Just removing all of their limiters isn't making it safe for them to fight there." Sesshomaru cut into the conversation "It's called the Transferred World's Support Pillars, that's how we made it safe for them to fight in Karakura. We had Kisuke Urahara create a device that's basically like a giant Senkai gate, connect by four points that covers a radius of one spirit mile. Those pillars were placed at four points surrounding Karakura town. Anyway, Kurotsuchi's research department made a fake Karakura Town outside of Rukongai, which they did. What makes the Pillars different from a Senkai gate is that it can transfer an object in from the Soul Society, allowing you to move the original object elsewhere. In other words, they used it to move Karakura to the outskirts of Rukongai."

"What about the people?"

"They were put to sleep and sent to the Soul Society with the rest of the town. Right now, all that's there is an empty replica. It doesn't matter if it gets destroyed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the fake Karakura town, Aizen, Tosen, Gin, and his top three Espada were confronted by the Gotei 13.

Aizen then slightly adjusted his plans "If Karakura Town is in the Soul Society, then I'll simply kill you here and make the King's Key in the Soul Society. Until then, Las Noches is in your hands Ulquiorra."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sure enough, on the other side of the Garganta, Ulquiorra broke free from the other dimension trap set by Bankotsu and Grimmjow "Yes sir."

Kagome turned around and looked at Ulquiorra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro sensed Ulquiorra's reiatsu "Hey Kenpachi, you said that protecting Karakura Town is our job right? You're wrong, my job is to protect the woman I love and everyone else I care about." and he took off, releasing his Bankai ' _Get ready Ulquiorra, I'm coming for you!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen, Tosen and Gin arrived in the fake Karakura Town set up by Urahara.

The decisive battle was about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome found herself alone with Ulquiorra in Aizen's throne room.

Ulquiorra sensed Kenshiro's reiatsu approaching ' _Come, Kenshiro Kamikaze.'_ he looked over at Kagome "Are you scared? Aizen-sama no longer needs you. There's no one left to protect you. You're finished. You will die here all on your own, without anyone to hold on to." no reaction "I asked you if you're afraid."

"No." Kagome spoke quietly "I'm not afraid. Everyone came here to rescue me, and my heart is already together with theirs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Kenshiro was blitzing across Las Noches, using his Shunko to enhance his speed ' _Hold on Kagome, I'm coming! Just hang on a little longer, I'm on my way!'_ he cut down two Hollows easily with his Bankai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nonsense." Ulquiorra stated "You're unafraid because your friends are here? Do you seriously believe that?"

"Not just because my friends are here." Kagome corrected "Because I know that my heart combined with theirs will defeat Aizen and everyone one of his Espada. When I first heard that they came to save me, I was actually concerned. My plan was to find the Hogyoku and use my powers to destroy it when I had the chance. I came here because I wanted to protect them all instead of having them protect me all the time. I knew why they came, but I wondered why they didn't understand how I felt. But when I felt Kuchiki-san and Sado-kun collapse, as I watched Kenshiro and Ichigo-kun fight with everything they had, I realized that none of that mattered. But still, I don't want to see anyone I care about get hurt. I just wanted everyone I care about to stop getting themselves hurt, and that's when I realized it. Everyone else felt the same way. If any of them suddenly disappeared like I did, I'd do the exact same thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro made his way up the tower ' _I'm here Kagome, just hang in there!'_ then he saw the Exequias squad "F*ck."

"Intruder Kenshiro Kamikaze-dono detected." the leader, Rudobone Chelute, stated as he drew his Zanpakuto and charged.

Kenshiro blocked the strike.

"I'm Rudobone, captain of the Exequias. I've come to take your life."

Kenshiro pushed him back with a blast of reiatsu.

"I said that I am going to take your life, you're going to have to stay here."

"I don't have time to deal with you."

"Splendid, I don't have much time to waste on the likes of you either."

Kenshiro quickly cut through all of the Exequias with his Ryuuga Shinshou, but they just kept coming "Dammit, they're like gray hairs! One goes, two more pop up in its place!"

" **Shred, Goraishi!"** Koga suddenly blitzed through several of them "We've got these guys, you go save Kagome!"

Kenshiro nodded "Thank you." and he flew off towards the now visible entrance, leaving Koga, Rukia, Ichigo and the others to deal with the Exequias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome froze under Ulquiorra's icy look.

"How ridiculous." Ulquiorra stated "We already know what awaits both you and your friends. Their coming here will not change the fact that you are going to die. There is no changing that. By sharing your feelings with your friends before your deaths, you humans are able to set yourselves at ease. It's a form of instinct that prevents you from falling into the pit of fear and despair. In reality, it is impossible for people to truly share their feelings. It's simply a human delusion."

Kagome shook her head "That may be true, it may be impossible for us to all share the exact same feelings, but when you both care for each other, your hearts are able to draw a little closer together. That's what it means when we say our souls are one."

"Your souls? You humans say that word so lightly as if it were something can hold in the palm of one's hand. My eyes see all, there's nothing that escapes their sight. Nothing exists they can't see. I've come to realize this during my fights." he walked in front of her "What is a soul?" he then reached out his hand and touched here chest **(A/N: Not there perverts, directly above that!)** "Could I see if if I tore open your chest? Could I see it if I cracked open your head?" then he felt the reiatsu ' _This is…'_

"ULQUIORRA!" Kenshiro suddenly burst through the floor, Bankai blazing "I've come for Kagome, get away from her now and I'll spare you."

"Very well. My job is to protect Las Noches until Aizen-sama returns. I have not been ordered to kill this woman yet. I will let her live until I am ordered to do otherwise. But you're a different story. Killing you and protecting Las Noches go hand-in-hand." he drew his Zanpakuto "You will die by my blade."

"I'm surprised, I never thought you'd start the fight with your sword already drawn. I figured I'd have to force you. Does this mean you've actually acknowledged me as an equal?"

"At the very least, I've decided you are an entity that must be destroyed."

"Fair enough." he blitzed forward.

Ulquiorra blitzed forward and clashed his Zanpakuto with Kenshiro's Bankai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the fake Karakura, Yamamoto used his Shikai, Ryuujin Jakka, to trap Aizen, Tosen and Gin behind a wall of flames, separating them from the Espada.

With this in mind, the 2nd Espada Barragan took command, his first plan being to destroy the pillars protecting Karakura Town.

In response to this, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru and Shuhei were each assigned to protect one pillar, eventually being paired against one of the six Fracciones commanded by Barragan.

While Yumichika was able to defeat his opponent using the true name of his Shikai, and Izuru and Shuhei both claimed victories, Ikkaku was defeated and his pillar was destroyed, but Komamura and his lieutenant Iba were able to stop the real Karakura from returning, while Komamura defeated the Fraccion Ikkaku was facing.

Barragan's last two Fracciones ended up facing Soifon and Sango, and once they were defeated, Soifon and Sango went to face Barragan.

Kyoraku and Ukitake faced off against the Coyote Starrk.

Toshiro fought the 3rd Espada, Tier Halibel, while Rangiku and Hinamori fought off her Fracciones, until Yamamoto finally stepped in and effortlessly defeated them, as well as a creature created by the three Fracciones named Ayon that had been able to easily defeat both Izuru and Iba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were heating up in Las Noches, as Chad, Renji and Ichigo took on the Exequias, with Rukia insisting that she fight Rudobone alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro charged at Ulquiorra, his Bankai blazing furiously, while Kagome watched in anticipation.

Ulquiorra blocked the strike with his Zanpakuto, then dodged another strike, leapt above and brought down his blade.

Kenshiro dodged that strike, but the next one sent him crashing into a pillar.

They clashed their blades repeatedly, with Kenshiro clearly straining considerable more than Ulquiorra throughout the fight.

Ulquiorra used Sonido and quickly forced Kenshiro on the defensive, before he landed a small gash to his shoulder "Are you still trying to fight?"

"What?" Kenshiro snarled.

"The Garganta has closed, there's nowhere for you to go and heal the wounds you got from the other Espada. You will stay here until you die by our hands, that's all. Soon Karakura Town will be destroyed, and once Aizen-sama has made the King's Key the Soul Society will be finished. You have no way to stop us."

"It's not over, not until I'm dead!" Kenshiro began pushing back "Don't you dare underestimate me! The Gotei 13 will stop Aizen, and if they can't then we'll do it ourselves! But first, I'll defeat you here and now! **Ryuuga Shinshou!"** he sent Ulquiorra flying into a pillar "I'll defeat you and take Kagome home!" he fired another Ryuuga Shinshou to counter Ulquiorra's point-blank Cero, the clash resulting in a wall being destroyed and the ground beneath them beginning to give way. He dodged a kick and countered with a slash.

Ulquiorra leapt up and brought down his Zanpakuto, dodging a Ryuuga Shinshou and appearing behind Kenshiro using Sonido.

Kenshiro blocked Ulquiorra's Zanpakuto using his Bankai, resulting in the two repeatedly clashing their blades.

Ulquiorra stabbed Kenshiro in the shoulder with the tip of his blade and fired a Cero, destroying another portion of the wall, then watched as Kenshiro got back up "You survived my Cero without having to pull out that mask, you've grown stronger. Is it because you defeated Bankotsu, or because of your friends who are fighting below the tower? Or perhaps, because of that woman?" he looked over to Kagome, then back at Kenshiro "That woman is one of us now, that will never change even if you do rescue her."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that saving her is meaningless."

"Well that's not for you to decide."

"You're right, Aizen-sama will be the judge of that." he then proceeded to push Kenshiro back towards another pillar.

Kenshiro cranked his neck, dodging a blow from Ulquiorra's Zanpakuto.

Ulquiorra blocked a slash from Kenshiro's Zanpakuto, then swept his blade.

Kenshiro ducked and avoided the slash, then attempted to slash Ulquiorra but ended up slashing a pillar instead.

Ulquiorra thrusted his Zanpakuto forward "There's more." he thrusted his sword repeatedly in a rapid barrage.

Kenshiro quickly broke away once the barrage ceased ' _It's okay, I can see his movements and avoid them now. Just because he drew his sword doesn't mean his fighting style changed, his reach has just gotten a little longer.'_ he began dodging again ' _Watch carefully, focus, wait for an opening. There!'_ he managed to grab Ulquiorra by the wrist and slashed Ulquiorra across the chest with his Bankai.

Ulquiorra retreated, now sporting a long but shallow cut across his chest.

"I barely cut you at all." Kenshiro noted "Is it because of that Hierro technique I heard about? It's pretty tough, but it looks like I'm able to read your movements a lot easier now."

"What was that?"

"The last time I fought you I couldn't read your movements at all, I couldn't read your attacks, defense, counters, speed, movements, or anything of that sort. It was like I was a statue fighting a machine. Maybe I can read your movements because I've become more like a Hollow, or maybe it's because you've become more like me."

In response, Ulquiorra instantly dug his Zanpakuto into the ground, disrupting the floor with so much force that it broke and rose in two heaps "I've become more like a human?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"I see, you seem rather excited that you're able to keep up with such low-level abilities." he blitzed in front of Kenshiro and brought down his Zanpakuto.

Kenshiro barely escaped from the attack and felt Ulquiorra behind him "I don't think so!" he turned and attempted to block a strike.

Ulquiorra appeared behind him and brought down his Zanpakuto, but it connected with something else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Loly and Menoly were going to torture Kagome again, with Menoly being considerably more reluctant, when Koga suddenly appeared and took out Loly with his Shikai, but decided to let Menoly go when he learned that she didn't want to go through with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome's Mamoru Hana protected Kenshiro from Ulquiorra's attack, but shattered immediately afterwards.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra questioned.

Kagome froze.

"I asked you _why_ you helped him."

"Why? Well, because…"

"Because he's your friend? Then why didn't you try to protect him from my first attack? Why did you wait?"

"I didn't!"

"Then let me explain. You-"

"My god do you ever shut up." Kenshiro cut him off "You keep going on and on about all of this crap. Honestly, you're worst than Inuyasha. Now here's a question about your thing: Am I supposed to give a f*ck?" he looked at Kagome "Thank you for protecting me Kagome, but now I'm gonna go back to doing what I do best: Protecting you." he looked back to Ulquiorra "I'm kind of surprised by how talkative you are Ulquiorra, I always thought you were the silent type." his Bankai began radiating reiatsu.

"The Ryuuga Shinshou again?" Ulquiorra noted "Haven't you realized that doesn't affect me?"

Kenshiro charged in, but didn't release the attack.

Ulquiorra realized his intentions and blocked the attack with his Zanpakuto, then threw Kenshiro away ' _He kept the Ryuuga Shinshou's energy wrapped around his blade instead of firing it, creating a sword strike with same force as the wave attack.'_

Kenshiro rebounded off of a pillar and charged.

Ulquiorra dodged and attack and appeared behind him "Please."

Kenshiro used his Bankai to match a strike from Ulquiorra's Zanpakuto, the reiatsu built up for his Ryuuga Shinshou being packed into the strike.

Ulquiorra stood firm through the attack "I know you're proud of yourself for using the large amount of brains you possess, but have you learned nothing? Even with your mask on, your Ryuuga Shinshou couldn't strike me down. An unmasked Ryuuga Shinshou is a pointless waste of time, no matter how you use it." he went on the offensive.

Kenshiro found himself on the defensive, but charged in for an attack.

Ulquiorra nonchalantly blocked it with his Zanpakuto.

Then Kenshiro noticed something ' _Another massive reiatsu is heading this way, but who- Oh crap, not that guy again.'_

That was when Yammy showed up "Ulquiorra, I came to pitch in!"

"When did I ask for your help Yammy?" Ulquiorra inquired.

Kenshiro eyed Yammy ' _He's the big guy my inner demon be the crap out of the first time.'_

Yammy smirked "Don't be such a wet blanket, that Soul Reaper kid looks like he toughened up a little. Lemme have a turn."

"Oh, so you've fully recovered then?" Ulquiorra noted "Regardless, I'm afraid your job lies elsewhere. You can either go back to seep or finish off the captain-class Soul Reapers below."

"What? Don't try to gyp me Ulquiorra!"

"Your greatest weakness is how selfish you become in _that_ state, Yammy."

"Aw come on."

"Hey big guy!" Koga suddenly appeared in front of him "Another Espada means a decent workout for me."

Yammy backhanded him into a wall "Ulquiorra, what's this insect doing up here?"

"Ask him yourself." Ulquiorra advised.

"Good call." he went over to Koga "Hey, what's a little worm like you wriggling around here for?" he grabbed Koga and slammed him to the ground "Speak up, I can't hear you! Aw, done already? I barely even had to move. Yo Ulquiorra, this guy's pathetic, lemme take a crack at the Soul Reaper kid!"

"Koga!" Kenshiro attempted to rush to his side ' _I could tell while I was fighting Bankotsu, he fought through at least 5 other Arrancar on his own! He's way too weak to put up a decent fight right now!'_

Ulquiorra appeared before him and blocked a strike by Kenshiro's sword "After you kill me."

Kenshiro watched as Yammy made a grab for Kagome "Don't!"

" **Bankai! Raiso Goraishi!"** Koga slashed Yammy across the arm with his Bankai, seriously wounding him.

"You mutt, why are you still in my way?" Yammy growled.

"Because… I'd give my life… to protect my friends… **Ookami no Arashi!"** he used his strongest attack and pushed Yammy out of the tower "Kenshiro, finish off that one and come back us up when you're done."

"I don't think so!" Yammy suddenly appeared and backhanded Koga through the wall, sending him crashing down to the desert below "Lame."

"Stop!"

Yammy looked at Kagome "You say something? Yo Ulquiorra, can I kill this woman too?"

"Get away from her!" Kenshiro charged at Yammy.

But Ulquiorra blocked him and began pushing him back.

Kenshiro watched in horror as Kagome's defense and Aikido techniques both failed miserable against Yammy "KAGOME!"

" **Getsuga Tenshou!"** Ichigo suddenly appeared, Hollow Mask and Bankai blaring, and hit Yammy with a full-powered Getsuga Tenshou "Get your act together Kenshiro, focus on beating him. I've got this guy."

"Forget that Kurosaki, I'll take care of him." Uryu suddenly appeared "You just focus on protecting Higurashi-san."

Kenshiro looked back at them "Ichigo, Ishida-san."

"Leave this lug to me, you two." Uryu told them.

"Ishida-kun."

Uryu turned to Kagome "Higurashi-san."

"But how?" asked Kenshiro.

"Well, Mayuri Kurotsuchi healed me. It took me longer to get here because he healed Abarai first. Abarai, Sado-kun, Miroku-san and Kuchiki-san are still out fighting. But I-"

"Who the hell are you?!" Yammy suddenly got back up, pissed "What hole did you crawl out of?"

Uryu easily dodged a fist "It didn't damage you much even with all the power behind it? Kurosaki must've held back. You're tougher than we anticipated."

"You little shit." Yammy snarled.

"Follow me, they'll just get in the way if we fight here."

"Ishida-san, are you sure you can handle this?" asked Kenshiro.

"I told you to leave him to me." he leapt down the hole in the floor.

Yammy smirked "Sounds fun. Ulquiorra, he's mine."

"You can have him." Ulquiorra stated.

Yammy went after Uryu.

"Are you worried about that man?"

Kenshiro snapped out of his stupor and looked at Ulquiorra "Of course not, now let's do this!" he instantly clashed blades with Ulquiorra, completely even.

Ulquiorra then kicked him away "Is it her fault? Is her presence preventing you from putting on your mask? In that case…" he looked at Kagome.

Kenshiro stood and blocked his view of her "No, she has nothing to do with it."

"Then bring out your mask."

"Whatever!" he charged in ' _I can't bring it out or else risk hurting Kagome.'_ then he heard an explosion coming from the hole in the floor "What the f*ck is that?"

"That's probably the trap Ishida set up for the big guy." explained Ichigo "He used some stuff he got from the weird clown guy and he said he'd use it to lure the big guy to the ground level so everyone else could attack him."

Then Uryu came back up.

"You alright Ishida-san?" asked Kenshiro.

"Do I look like a ghost to you?"

"Not what I meant, did everything go according to your plan?"

"It did."

"Good, now quit rambling. Now I want you and Ichigo to promise me something."

"You want us to take care of Kagome." Ichigo finished.

"If my reiatsu breaks through her shield, protect her with your bodies."

"You don't have to tell us that." Uryu pointed out.

"Thank you." then he turned back to his adversary "Sorry to keep you waiting Ulquiorra, now the real fight begins." he instantly flashed into his Hollow Mask, which had morphed slightly since its last use, and he charged in with a Ryuuga Shinshou.

Ulquiorra blocked with his Zanpakuto, but found that his Zanpakuto couldn't fully withstand its force. He was pushed out of the tower wall and attacked Kenshiro by firing a Cero Oscuras from his finger.

Kenshiro blocked it with ease.

Ulquiorra immediately charged up the tower wall.

Kenshiro charged after him ' _Dammit, where's he going?'_

Ulquiorra broke right through the roof of Las Noches.

Kenshiro looked around "We broke through the roof?"

"That's right." Ulquiorra confirmed from the top of the tower "There are two things we are prohibited from doing within Las Noches. The first is the Cero reserved for Espada, the Gran Rey Cero, which Ichigo Kurosaki witnessed during his fight with Grimmjow earlier. The other is the Espadas ranked 4th or higher activating their Resurreccion. Both are so powerful that they could destroy Las Noches." he held out his Zanpakuto " **Enclose, Murcielago."** and with a blast of dense reiatsu, he activated his Resurreccion, taking on a bat-like form "Don't get shaken, don't drop your guard, stay fully alert, don't get distracted for a single moment." he instantly launched his first attack.

Kenshiro was bleeding from a wound in between his shoulder and neck, with part of his Hollow Mask around his right eye shattered.

"You released your Ryuuga Shinshou on instinct. Wise move. If you hadn't done that, your head would be rolling by my feet."

Kenshiro was panting heavily ' _Dammit, he's too fast. Is this for real? I even had on my Hollow Mask, but I was completely helpless.'_

"Your Hollowfication powers are increasing." Ulquiorra noted "You are able to maintain the mask for longer spans of time. But it broke so easily." he blitzed forward "What a pity." he fired another reiatsu javelin.

Kenshiro froze ' _I can see it!'_ he moved slightly to the side, dodging it, but the second one blew him back, forcing him to stop himself using his Bankai as he repaired his Hollow Mask.

Ulquiorra charged with another attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo looked up at the roof of Las Noches "Ishida, you see that?"

Uryu looked up "There's a hole… in the sky?"

"So it really was artificial."

Kagome looked up at the hole.

"Kagome."

She looked at him.

Ichigo sighed ' _At least she's okay. No, it's too soon to say for sure._ Don't worry Kagome, it'll be fine. Kenshiro will win."

Kagome smiled "Thank you Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo nodded ' _We can't say for sure she's safe until you defeat Ulquiorra, Kenshiro.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulquiorra pushed Kenshiro back a great distance with his next attack "Kenshiro Kamikaze, hit me with your Ryuuga Shinshou."

Kenshiro froze "What?"

"Try to hit me with it."

"And again- What?!"

"Your ultimate form has allowed you, as well as Ichigo Kurosaki, to fight on par with the Espada. Hit me with your Ryuuga Shinshou, if it truly is your ultimate technique. I shall show you the difference in our strength." he broke off and retreated into the air.

"I don't need you to tell me to use my own attacks. **Ryuuga Shinshou!"** and he fired the blast.

Ulquiorra stopped it with one hand "As I thought, you're still stuck at the human level."

' _Not a scratch?'_

"Your black Ryuuga Shinshou is similar to our Cero."

"Cero? Don't even associate me with all of that crap!"

"Of course, you haven't even seen it yet. Let me show it to you before you die." he pointed a finger "This is black Cero Espada use in their released forms. **Cero Oscuras."** and he fired the attack, resulting in a massive explosion.

Kenshiro was hit dead on, and his Hollow Mask shattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo, Kagome and Uryu felt the reiatsu from the attack all the way down in the tower.

Kagome made a decision "Ichigo-kun, Ishida-kun."

"I know." Ichigo said quietly "Ishida, you hang back. I'll take Kagome up there." he grabbed Kagome by the waist and took off, not giving Uryu a chance to argue ' _I should've figured she'd ask that, of course I can't refuse. I'm probably gonna regret this, but oh well.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro's robe had been damaged in the blast and his Hollow Mask shattered, and he was badly injured "Dammit…"

Ulquiorra appeared and used his wing to backhand Kenshiro into one of the other towers "Now do you understand?"

Kenshiro was reeling from the attack.

"Your form and attacks may resemble an Arrancar, but our powers are worlds apart." Ulquiorra began air-walking towards him "It is reasonable for a human or a Soul Reaper to copy a Hollow once they've grown powerful, but a human could never stand as an equal to a Hollow."

Panting heavily, Kenshiro spat out some blood and stood once more, his eyes reverting to their normal appearance " **Ryuuga-"**

"I said it's futile!" he used his spirit-javelin and sent Kenshiro crashing through another tower, but saw he still had his Bankai and attacked him again, then blitzed towards him and knocked him into another tower, sending him tumbling up to the top of it, where Ulquiorra grabbed Kenshiro by the neck "Why do you not drop your sword? Do you still believe you can defeat me despite the clear difference in our strength?"

"I don't care… who's stronger…" Kenshiro rasped out "Did you really think… I'd give up… just because you're stronger than me? I knew you were strong from the start, probably the most powerful enemy I've ever faced. Showing off your strength now isn't going to change anything. I… I'll… beat you… Ulquiorra… I'll never… give up… No matter what…"

Ulquiorra threw him to the ground "Nonsense. Kenshiro Kamikaze, those are words of a man ignorant of true despair."

Kenshiro slowly got up and froze.

Ulquiorra began emitting black reiatsu with an ominous green glow "Allow me to educate you. Behold true despair."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo flew up towards the roof of Las Noches, his arm wrapped around Kagome's waist "I've gotta admit, this is one of the most awesome parts of being a Soul Reaper."

Kagome looked at him "Ichigo-kun-" then she felt it.

Ichigo looked up "Kagome look, there's something coming down!" they ended up passing right through it "I think it's reiatsu, but I've never felt anything like it. I'm not talking about its strength or magnitude, but it's so thick and heavy that it almost feels like something different entirely. It's like there's an ocean above the sky and we're at the bottom of it. We'd better pick up the pace." he flew even faster ' _Kenshiro, you'd better still be alive.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulquiorra entered a new form, emanating a new, dense reiatsu "Resurrección, Segunda Etapa."

Kenshiro froze ' _A second form? No way…'_

"I am the only Espada that has developed a second release, even Aizen-sama has not seen me in this form."

Kenshiro slowly got into a stance "Not bad at all."

"Despite this, you still have the will to fight? _He's not confused, he still feels the fear. But he clearly hasn't resigned himself to death either. Does he still believe he can win?_ Very well, I will turn your body to dust if that's what it takes to make you understand." he blitzed forward and grabbed Kenshiro by the head before he could react, sending him flying into one of the other towers, demolishing it.

Despite that, Kenshiro stood.

Ulquiorra flew towards him and grabbed him by the Bankai, then whacked him in the head with his tail, sending him flying.

Kenshiro quickly summoned his Hollow Mask.

"You are a fool Kenshiro Kamikaze." he flew straight at him and knocked him upwards into the air "You hope to fight and defeat an opponent whose strength is so great, it terrifies you. That's incomprehensible." he grabbed Kenshiro by the face, shattering his mask, and threw him into another tower, through that one and two others behind it "If you are doing this because you have a soul, then souls do nothing but injure humans. You will die because of your soul."

Kenshiro stood on the remains of one tower, bloody and beaten but refusing to give up no matter what "I'm not fighting because I _want_ to win, I'm fighting because I _need_ to win!"

"Nonsense." Ulquiorra blitzed forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo carried Kagome up to the roof ' _This is bad, I can't feel Kenshiro's reiatsu!'_

Kagome instantly took off running, and found Ulquiorra holding Kenshiro by the neck, strangling him with his tail.

Ulquiorra looked down at her "So you came, woman."

Kagome stared in horror "Kenshiro…"

"Perfect timing. Watch carefully." he aimed a finger at Kenshiro's chest "The man to whom you entrusted all your hope is about to die."

"Don't!" Kagome screamed.

Ichigo appeared beside her and attempted to summon his Hollow Mask.

But it was too late.

Ulquiorra blasted through Kenshiro's chest with a Cero Oscuras, completely obliterating his heart. No blood, no coughing violently, just a huge gaping hole in his chest, no sign of life in his eyes. Ulquiorra then threw Kenshiro's body off of the tower.

Kagome froze in sheer horror, letting out a scream of grief.

Kenshiro's body just plummeted.

Kagome used her Mamoru Hana to lower him safely to the ground and instantly ran towards him as fast as she could.

Ulquiorra appeared in front of her "It's useless. No matter how badly you wish to help, your meager powers cannot save him from his fate."

Kagome looked past him at Kenshiro's lifeless body ' _Kenshiro, no… Not again… I can't be the reason you die again!'_

"Perhaps I wasn't clear. It's useless-"

"Maybe, but this isn't! **Getsuga Tenshou!"** Ichigo hit Ulquiorra from behind with a Hollow Mask-enhanced Getsuga Tenshou.

Ulquiorra blocked it with his wings, as well as the barrage of attacks following, and emerged from the smoke unharmed "Yet another Soul Reaper copying the powers of a Hollow. I cannot fathom your mindset, whether you're one of the more level-headed of Kenshiro Kamikaze's friends, or one of the bigger fools."

"You could say either, I guess." Ichigo admitted as he held up his Bankai, ready to fight ' _Come on Kagome, hurry up and heal him.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome instantly rushed to Kenshiro's side and attempted to heal him ' _Kenshiro… His eyes… There's no life in his eyes…'_ tears flowed down her cheeks ' _What can I do? What do I do? I always felt like somehow, Kenshiro would always be okay. I believed he could win, and because I had so much faith in him I foolishly turned a blind eye. But… I can't… it's not working…'_

Ichigo was sent skidding back "You'd better think of something fast Kagome, I'm bleeding dry here." he charged in at Ulquiorra, but got swept aside again, then beaten to a pulp by Ulquiorra's tail.

Kagome looked on in horror ' _Kenshiro, I can't! This past month, I pushed myself to my limits trying to get stronger so you wouldn't have to protect me, and now you've suffered because of it! I can't… I can't do anything… I just don't know what to do Kenshiro!_ KENSHIRO!"

Hearing her cries, something began emanating from Kenshiro's body as his hair grew down to his back, and dark reiatsu began emanating from his body " **I… I will…"** he slowly stood back up " **I WILL PROTECT YOU!"** he fully transformed, taking on a Hollow-like form as he exploded with reiatsu.

Kagome stiffened and looked at him "Kenshiro…"

Ulquiorra looked at the newly-transformed Kenshiro "Impossible. You can't be alive. How have you taken that form? Who are you?"

The creature blitzed over and grabbed Shinsei Ryuuga, the sheer force alone destroying part of the roof of Las Noches. Kagome was nearly blown away, but Ichigo caught her.

"Didn't you hear me? I want to know who you are."

The Hollow roared, unleashing a shockwave of reiatsu.

"I see you can't understand me." Ulquiorra fired a Cero Oscuras.

The Hollow countered with its own blast from its horn, cancelling out the attack.

Ulquiorra escaped from the explosion at the last second "Impossible! That was a real Cero, one powerful enough to deflect my Cero Oscuras. This can't be. Despite how much he resembles a Hollow, a mere human cannot shoot a real Cero."

The Hollow appeared behind Ulquiorra and prepared to fire another Cero.

"Don't underestimate me." he fired another Cero Oscuras to cancel it out, but he was nearly caught in the explosion again "He's deflected my Cero Oscuras twice!"

The Hollow appeared behind Ulquiorra and grabbed him by the arm and ripped it clean off, then roared furiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome looked on in horror "No way, it can't be… Is that really Kenshiro?"

"Damnit, I was afraid of this." Ichigo muttered "While we were training to master our Hollow masks, Kenshiro's inner Hollow nearly broke loose 3 times. I knew the more he used his Hollow mask the closer it got to freeing itself, but I didn't think it would come to this."

" **And there lies the problem, King."**

Ichigo suddenly found himself in his inner world, faced with Hollow Zangetsu "Oh for f*ck's sake, now couldn't be a worse time."

" **Relax King, I'm here to help you."**

"And why should I believe you?"

" **Because even I know how dangerous that thing is. You've got a choice King: Stop that thing now or die along with everyone else here, because once the bat guy is dead, your buddy's coming for you."**

Ichigo sighed ' _I hate it when he's right._ Fine, what's the plan?"

" **You just have to let me take over your body, but you still keep control. All you have to do is fight him long enough until his Hollow form is weakened enough for us to seal it away again."**

"Deal, but I'm in control."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo found himself back in the real world, then suddenly collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulquiorra was bleeding from where his arm used to be, but then he regenerated it "My greatest attribute is not my offensive capabilities, but regeneration. Unlike the other Arrancar who have lost the majority of their regenerative abilities, I saved the ability to quickly regenerate everything but my brain and internal organs instead of sacrificing it for brute strength. I don't know how you transformed into that, but you'll never defeat me even with your power boost if you stop to stare at me after tearing out a single arm." he charged an attack " **Lanza del Relampago!"** he prepared a reiatsu-javelin "Stay away from me. Stay where you are. I would prefer not to set this off near me." and he threw it.

The Hollow dodged it, and it flew off and detonated in the desert, causing significant damage to Las Noches with the shockwave being released.

"I missed. It truly is hard to control." he charged another one.

The Hollow blitzed behind him.

Ulquiorra's head snapped towards him ' _What the-? He completely slipped through my Pesquisa?! That wasn't a Flash-Step just now, he used Sonido!'_

The Hollow swung its sword.

Ulquiorra had trouble withstanding the shock wave, then followed the Hollow up to the top of one of the remaining towers, but realized that he was gone.

The Hollow grabbed Ulquiorra by the head in a similar fashion to which Ulquiorra had done to Kenshiro earlier and slammed his face against the wall, driving him up the wall and destroying the tower.

Ulquiorra fired the Lanza del Relampago, resulting in them trading blows, with the Hollow having the clear advantage "You're not getting away!"

The Hollow kicked him into the tower as he prepared to fire a Cero Oscuras.

Ulquiorra rebounded on the ground.

The Hollow picked up a large chunk of rock and threw it at Ulquiorra.

"Did you think that would startle me? Get serious?" he used his Lanza del Relampago to destroy the boulder.

The Hollow blitzed in front of him and nearly sliced his face clean off, then stopped the Lanza del Relampago with his bare hands and crushed it with ease. When the smoke cleared, the Hollow slashed Ulquiorra down his torso, taking off one of his horns.

Ulquiorra fell to the ground "Curse you… I never imagined I'd lose to a human who could transform into a Hollow. The very idea is ludicrous."

The Hollow then stepped on Ulquiorra's head and prepared to fire a Cero at him.

"I see. You'll show no mercy. How very Hollow-like of you. Go ahead. I have no reason to live now that you've defeated me. Do it."

The Hollow fired the Cero, resulting in a massive explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rudobone used his ability to continuously produce more soldiers to defend him, so Chad and Renji attacked him simultaneously to break his defense while Rukia froze with her Shikai.

However, Rudobone was finished when Yammy arrived on the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome defended herself and Ichigo's body with her Mamoru Hana.

When the blast subsided, it revealed a massive crater formed by the Hollow, who then picked up the remains of Ulquiorra and threw him aside. The Hollow then started walking towards Kagome and held up Kenshiro's sword.

Then Ichigo appeared, fully Hollowfied, and grabbed Kenshiro's Hollow by the arm " **That's enough Kenshiro, it's over."**

Hollow-Kenshiro growled.

" **The battle's over, now snap out of it already. Ulquiorra may have been the enemy, but there's no point in carving up his corpse. Just stop Kenshiro, enough is enough."**

Hollow-Kenshiro roared and attempted to stab Hollow-Ichigo, who blocked the blade with his own " **If you can't hear me, then I'll have to snap you out of it by force."** he broke away and prepared to fire a Cero, which Hollow-Kenshiro countered with his own.

Hollow-Ichigo escaped from the explosion " **He's about as tough as I'd thought he'd be."**

Hollow-Kenshiro appeared behind him and slashed at him.

Hollow-Ichigo countered with his own blade, sending out a shockwave.

Hollow-Kenshiro disappeared and reappeared behind Hollow-Ichigo and kicked him to the ground.

Both charged a Cero and fired simultaneously, resulting in a massive explosion.

Hollow-Kenshiro blitzed behind Hollow-Ichigo and sent him reeling with a shockwave from his sword.

Hollow-Ichigo quickly rebounded and followed Hollow-Kenshiro up the tower, only for his face to be slammed against the side of it.

He quickly rebounded and gained some distance " **Shiro Zangetsu, how much longer can I hold out?"**

" _ **Not much longer, I can only stabilize this form for a few more minutes at the most. You're gonna have to hit him directly with a Getsuga Tenshou or we're screwed."**_

" **Right."** Hollow-Ichigo charged as much reiatsu as he could into his Zanpakuto " **Sorry Kenshiro, but this is the only way to stop you. GETSUGA TENSHOU!"** and he fired the attack, packing as much reiatsu as he could into it.

The attack hit Hollow-Kenshiro dead on, and he was engulfed in a massive explosion.

When the blast subsided, Hollow-Kenshiro emerged, clearly badly damaged but still itching for a fight.

Ichigo's Hollow form disappeared, as did his Bankai "Sorry guys, I gave that last attack everything I had."

Kagome looked on, tears falling from her eyes ' _It's all my fault, Kenshiro let that thing take him over because he wanted to protect me. Why? Why do I always end up relying on Kenshiro in the end? I didn't want to rely on Kenshiro, so I spent the last month training with Koga to get stronger. I wanted to protect him and destroy the Shikon Hogyoku, so I came here alone. So why? Why did I end up relying on him in the end?_

Ulquiorra suddenly appeared and clawed Kenshiro on the head, taking off his remaining horn with his Lanza del Relampago, de-stabilizing the Cero he was charging and detonating it on himself.

When the smoke cleared, Kenshiro's Hollow form shattered and he reverted back to his normal form, then fell to the ground, unconscious, with the remains of his Hollow form closing the hole in his chest.

Kagome was instantly by his side ' _Kenshiro…'_

Ulquiorra clutched himself from his wounds "My arm, leg and body are all regenerating, but it's superficial. The organs he destroyed will not grow back. If that last attack hadn't ended it, I would be the one lying dead." he suddenly found himself disintegrating "I no longer have the strength to walk." he looked at Kagome "Right as I was finally growing interested in you people."

Kagome stood and turned to face him.

Ulquiorra reached out to her "Do I scare you, woman?"

Kagome didn't flinch and stood firm "My name isn't woman, it's Kagome. And no, I'm not afraid."

"I see… _Now I see, her heart was right in the palm of my hand…'_ and with that, Ulquiorra dissolved into ashes and scattered into the wind.

 **A/N: Okay, so a couple of things:**

 **1\. I made Kenshiro fight Ulquiorra because he kidnapped Kagome, making Kenshiro hate him a lot more than Ichigo would.**

 **2\. I didn't write out the Ichigo vs Grimmjow fight because that was almost entirely same as canon, with the exception of one change that won't be revealed until the end of his Fanfiction for plot development later down the line.**

 **3\. I included Bankotsu becuase I felt was to keep as many Inuyasha traits in here as possible. That, and Bankotsu is my favorite Inuyasha villain.**


	16. Chapter 15

Kenshiro slowly came to, and he laid his eyes on her "Kagome…?"

Almost instantly, Kagome wrapped her arms around him "I was so worried, I was terrified by the thought of losing you."

Kenshiro wrapped his arms around her "I'm not dead, just incredibly sore. It's weird, I feel a lot stronger now."

"Yeah, me too." Ichigo commented "My inner Hollow said that while we used those full transformations, we'd absorb some of the spiritual energy and add it to our own, increasing our power."

"Awesome. Also, you feel that massive reiatsu down there?"

"You mean the one that's even stronger than Ulquiorra in his Segunda Etapa?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yammy sensed this from down below.

Chad, Koga, Renji and Rukia did too "The heavy reiatsu above the rook vanished."

"Kenshiro and Kurosaki must've won." Koga appeared beside them "Sorry I'm late, I was keeping track of the fight."

Yammy got their attention by smashing his fist against a wall "I _was_ gonna go help out after I crushed these wimps, but you just had to die first." he turned to the others "You five are nowhere near good enough, I slept and ate like crazy to build up my reiatsu. There's no way in hell I'll get to use all that reiatsu on you pushovers!" he flexed to the point where his robe came off.

"Take a look." Koga pointed at Yammy's shoulder "He's #10. Didn't each of you guys fight an Espada on your way here? By this point, I'm the only one of you who hasn't fought an Espada before this guy. In all honesty, I went through hell against 3 guys on my own, and they were all at least Espada level. But still, all of us survived up to this point and this guy's the weakest of the lot. So what if he's big, that just means a bigger target. Let's kick his ass and go help Kenshiro and Kurosaki."

"What're you yapping about? You kick my ass? You pathetic little wimps."

"Did I stutter, you fat pig?"

"Don't make me laugh." Yammy gripped his Zanpakuto " **Enrage, Ira!"** and he was engulfed in an explosion of reiatsu, then grew several times his size and took on a new form, his 10 tattoo turning into a 0 "Did someone tell you guys that the 10 Espada run 1 - 10? The Espada's rankings go from 0 to 9, I am the only Espada that can change his number by conserving power before using my Resurreccion. I am the 0 Espada, Yammy Llargo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the fake Karakura Town, Toshiro continued his battle against the 3rd Espada.

Soifon eventually defeated the 2nd Espada using her Bankai.

Kyoraku and Ukitake fought the 1st Espada and his Fraccion.

Just as things were taking a turn for the worst, the Visored, including Kohaku and Shippo, arrived to help, claiming that they weren't allies of the Soul Society but they were enemies of Aizen.

As it turns out, Aizen was the one responsible for Hollowfying the Visoreds in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Komamura quickly stopped Tosen's attack on Hirako "I will assist you masked visitor."

"You sure 'bout that?" asked Hirako "Helpin' a bunch of weirdos like us? Well you look pretty weird too."

"You fought against that group of Menos Grande as soon as you arrived, that alone is more than enough for me to consider you an ally. I have decided to fight alongside you, there will be no objections masked visitor!"

"What the hell? He's gettin' so worked up… I can't deal with guys like this." then he made his way to another part of the battlefield.

Komamura turned his attention to Tosen "This is the opposite of what happened on that day, I never thought that I would have to protect someone from your sword one day. I knew…"

"-without a doubt that one day our swords would cross, and one of us would end up dead. Let's go." said Tosen.

Then Shuhei made himself known as he trapped Tosen's Zanpakuto "I'm sorry Captain Komamura, let me join this battle too."

Tosen looked at him "Hisagi…"

Komamura eyed Hisagi ' _Have his wounds healed already? Well there's no point in even asking that, he's obviously overdoing it.'_

"It's been quite awhile, Captain Tosen." Shuhei noted "I truly am grateful."

"You haven't gotten any wiser." Tosen noted "Are you trying to be sarcastic?"

"No, it's for everything you've taught me up till now. I've learned countless things from you, I am truly grateful. That's why this time I'll make you open your eyes using all the techniques you taught me and take you back to the Soul Society."

"Make me open my eyes? _You're_ going to open _mine?_ You haven't changed a bit."

" **Suzumushi."** Tosen unleashed his Shikai, freeing his Zanpakuto "Hisagi, I'm sure that I've told you before. Those who do not know fear are not qualified to fight. You haven't changed at all. Even now, there's not a single shred of fear in your words."

Hisagi charged.

Tosen dodged and appeared behind him.

Komamura shouted a warning, and Hisagi blocked the attack.

"You don't know what real fear is. You can't defeat me like that." Tosen broke off his sword and kicked Shuhei away.

Shuhei recovered and charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were turning in the favor of the Soul Society, at least somewhat.

Barragan was defeated by Soifon, Hachi and Sango.

Starrk and his fraccion Lilynette were defeated by Kyoraku.

Tier Harribel was fighting against Toshiro, Hiyori and Lisa, until Aizen got tired of all of the battles and slashed her, before challenging the Soul Reapers and Visoreds in combat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they made their way down the tower, Kenshiro had an idea "Hey Ichigo, you know a better way to do this?"

"Fastball special?" Ichigo guessed.

"Hell yeah."

Ichigo grabbed Kenshiro by the robe "Alright, let's do this, Rukia-style!" and he threw Kenshiro downwards at even higher speeds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji had come up with a strategy to harm Yammy, but it didn't even scratch him.

Things seemed hopeless, until…

"BANZAI!" Kenshiro charged in and summoned his new Hollow Mask, doubling his fighting power "Get a taste of my newest technique! **Seishinga Ryusho (Spirit Fang Dragon Piercer)!"** and he fired the technique, a larger and more powerful version of the Ryuuga Shinshou, nearly lopping Yammy's head clean off, instead leaving a deep gash "Damn, you've really grown since the last time I saw you. _But something doesn't feel right, that Hollowfication felt really weird. It's like my mask got heavier. Must have something to do with the full Hollowfication I went through against Ulquiorra.'_

Yammy charged at him in a blind rage and nearly devoured him "Damn, you actually managed to scratch me you piece of shit."

Kenshiro stiffened slightly ' _Scratch him? He took on my newest and most powerful attack in my Hollow form and it just scratched him?'_

"What're you pissing your pants for? Take a look at my number, 0. I'm the 0 Espada, Yammy Llargo. All those Espada you've faced ain't nothing compared to me. Bankotsu, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, they're all trash next to me!" he launched an attack from his fist "You like that? That wasn't a Cero, it was a Bala. How's that for power? Does a worm like you have a strategy that'll stand up to that?"

"We've never had any strategies." Ichigo appeared between them "We've both won just because we had to win, that's all there is to it. Who cares if you're on another level from the rest of the Espada? It's still the same thing, I'll take you down because I have to take you down. Kenshiro, this one's mine."

"Screw you!" Yammy fired another Bala.

Ichigo blocked it while Kenshiro stood to the side.

Yammy fired a rapid barrage of Balas "You're getting ahead of yourself kid, you think you can overcome the power gap by giving yourself a pep-talk? Then take this!"

Ichigo thought about what he heard Yammy say before ' _It's strange, what's up with him? The guys who died were his comrades, yet Kagome seemed more concerned about it than this guy does.'_ he finally cut through one Bala with his Bankai "You're messed up, you know that? I figured you guys didn't play well with each other and neither of us regret cutting down your comrades either, but that's some nerve you've got to talk shit about those guys!" he quickly summoned his Hollow Mask, but it instantly disappeared "Crap."

Yammy caught Ichigo in his fist "I dunno what's up, but it seems like you can't get that pesky mask out again. Well whatever, you both put on a good show, compared to those pieces of trash lying over there anyway. Die!" and he began crushing the life out of Ichigo.

"And this is where I get involved. **Shunko!"** Kenshiro activated Shunko and kicked Yammy in the arm, cutting it clean off "Finally, a chance to test my Shunko for real." then he sensed three spiritual energies and turned to see "Oh hey Kenpachi, Byakuya-san, Sesshomaru-dono."

Yammy got back up, even more pissed.

"Fall back Kenshiro Kamikaze, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya ordered.

They blinked.

"What're you staring at? You both get your worthless asses handed to you wherever you go, it's so pathetic I want you out of my way you loser!" Kenpachi barked, then raised his Zanpakuto.

"Oh f*ck." Kenshiro barely dodged a strike "What the f*ck is wrong with you Kenpachi, are you trying to kill us?!"

"I am, death to weaklings!" Kenpachi charged, only to be hit with a fist from Yammy, leading to the two of them clashing.

Byakuya stopped Kenshiro and Ichigo from getting involved "I thought I told you two to fall back, you are needed elsewhere. Begone and make haste for the Human World."

"We can't, Urahara-san has to open the Garganta from the other side." Ichigo pointed out.

"My oh my, it's always Urahara this and Urahara that with you people." another voice made himself known.

Kenshiro turned to face him "Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"A mere Substitute Soul Reaper dares to use my first name? Well, I suppose it's an improvement on the way you treat those two, addressing them by their first names only."

"How lenient of you." Byakuya commented dryly "Might that wagon be the reason?"

"You've guessed it. I have just obtained some highly valuable spoils of war, so I am in a particularly good mood. Furthermore, there was a Garganta just begging to have its structure analyzed where I found them."

Ichigo's head snapped towards them "You analyzed a Garganta?!"

"That's right. And what's more, a flawless specimen stable enough to last practically forever. I can just see the look of frustration on that man's face, so how could I not be in a good mood? Good enough even to ignore the howling of an ungrateful ape." he turned to Nemu "Set it up Nemu, we're sending the substitutes to the Human World."

Nemu nodded "Understood."

"Wait a second, I still have to."

"Quiet!" Kurotsuchi cut them off "Lab rats aren't supposed to talk. This is an experiment, you will not be given the right to refuse or make decisions. Listen carefully, you will be test subjects #1 and 2."

"Test subjects?!"

"Do not be concerned." Unohana made herself known "I will accompany the two of you. I have total faith in you Captain Kurotsuchi, I'm certain that your experiment will work. You came all the way to Hueco Mundo, and even used that Arrancar scientist's research to help with your analysis. If your Garganta were to fail after all of that, I'm sure that Kisuke Urahara would see it as the height of hilarity."

"You should think before you speak." Kurotsuchi warned "Having analyzed the Garganta, I have the ability to close it while you're halfway through."

"That's very impressive." she turned to her lieutenant "Isane, stay here and support Captain Kuchiki." then she turned to the substitutes "Well then, let us be off Kurosaki-san, Kenshiro-san."

They nodded "Let's do this." they watched as the Garganta opened.

"Kenshiro! Ichigo-kun!" Kagome made her way towards them, using her Shahi Hana to transport herself and Rukia to them, then kissed Kenshiro on the cheek "Good luck."

Kenshiro smirked and dipped Kagome for a long, passionate kiss "Now _that's_ a good luck kiss. Alright Ichigo, let's roll." and he hopped into the Garganta, with Ichigo following him.

Kagome watched as the Garganta closed, then turned to where Kenpachi was battling Yammy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro took the lead, with Ichigo close behind ' _Just hang on everyone, we're on our way.'_

"Kenshiro-san." Unohana got his attention "May I ask the both of you a question? You faced Sosuke Aizen at Sokyoku Hill, didn't you?"

"If by faced you mean teamed up with Renji and got my ass kicked with Aizen stopping my Bankai with one finger, then yes. Why?"

"What happened?"

"I pretty much just summed it up. I teamed up with Renji and charged in with my Bankai, but he stopped it with one finger. His strength would probably put even Naraku or Magatsuhi to shame. I couldn't even scratch him, he didn't even bother to draw his Shikai and he still pretty much slaughtered us out there."

"He didn't even use his Shikai, and you're certain of that?"

"And Ichigo didn't even get to fight him, so he didn't see Aizen's Shikai either."

"That vast power gap was your saving grace. Kenshiro-san, Kurosaki-san, there's something I need to explain to you while we have time. Right now, you two are the only people capable of challenging Sosuke Aizen out of everyone in the Human World, the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo combined."

"How-?"

"Allow me to explain. This concerns the ability of Aizen's Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu and the condition for its use. Back when Aizen defected, I confronted him inside the chambers of Central 46 after he defeated captain Hitsugaya."

"Oh I know all about that Unohana-san, I was there. And I know all about the ability of Aizen's Shikai. He has the ability to use perfect hypnosis, controlling the five senses of his enemies and manipulate them to his will. If he wanted to, he could make a fly look like a dragon or a cat become a lion."

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Gin-sensei told me about that."

"Gin Ichimaru?"

"Oh right, I guess you weren't aware. Gin-sensei didn't actually betray us, he's working deep undercover so he can find the perfect opportunity to kill Aizen and get revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"You already know about his connection with Rangiku-san, I assume." he received a nod "Well, Gin-sensei only joined Aizen because he was responsible for Rangiku nearly being killed when they were younger. Anyway, the only thing Gin-sensei didn't tell me about Aizen's Shikai was the condition for its use."

"Of course. Well, from what Aizen told me, the condition for its use is for his enemy to witness the moment of its release. Those who have seen it even once fall prey to complete hypnosis and are affected by it each time he releases Kyoka Suigetsu thereafter."

"Even once?"

"Exactly. Obviously, everyone in the Gotei 13 was affected, Kisuke Urahara's group whom you both encountered in the Human World, and even Aizen's Arrancar and Espada subordinates. In short, everyone that is capable of taking part in the current battle in the Human World has witnessed Aizen's Shikai. That is, everyone except the two of you. You both possess reiatsu rivaling a captain and have not witnessed Aizen's Shikai."

"So you're saying that as long as neither one of us witnesses Aizen's Shikai, his hypnosis won't work on us?" Ichigo summarized.

"That is correct. This unique advantage is critical for our battle. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that if both of you lose this advantage, our battle ends at that moment. Kenshiro-san, Kurosaki-san, regardless of what happens in the coming battle, please make sure you both avoid looking at Sosuke Aizen's Shikai, no matter what."

Kenshiro nodded "We understand, thank you Unohana-san. It's a good thing we got to hear that before we started fighting. That's all we needed to hear. If we're the only ones who can do it, then that's all there is to it. We'll defeat Aizen, no matter what."

Then Unohana noticed the path dwindling "Kenshiro-san, Kurosaki-san, if you prefer, I would be happy to run in front of you."

Kenshiro quickly covered Ichigo's mouth "If you think that's best then go right ahead Unohana-san."

So Unohana took the lead, and the pathway become much bigger and more stable.

Ichigo gaped "Damn, so that's what you get when you do it with a captain-level reiatsu. There's such a big difference, it's kinda shocking."

"Whatever do you mean by that? In terms of reiatsu, the three of us are very much alike. Given that all of your wounds appear to be fully healed, if you look like this at full reiatsu then it must be because your reiatsu is naturally sloppy, making you unsuited to this sort of task."

"We're not actually sloppy, we're just weakened." Kenshiro told her "In case you haven't noticed Unohana-san, neither of us have more than half of our robes at the moment. Whenever me and Ichigo use our Bankai, our robes transform too, as if they were part of our Bankai in the first place. And to prove it, when Kagome was healing us after fighting Ulquiorra, it only repaired Ichigo's Shihakusho a little bit, but mine began recovering on its own. Before it would've fixed it completely, and it made me wonder, so I asked her why. Apparently she's good at healing wounds really fast, but recovering reiatsu takes more time. On top of that, when Koga and the others were getting wrecked by Yammy down below, we had to hurry and help them out without fully recovering out reiatsu. To be honest, neither of us are above 35 to 40% right now. If we were fully restored then we'd be a lot better at this."

Unohana's head snapped towards them ' _How can this be? Those Shihakusho are less than half of what they normally have. This is less than_ half _of their reiatsu? And I thought they were at_ full _reiatsu rivalling a captain's?'_ she stopped running "Kurosaki-san, Kenshiro-san. On second thought, please run in front. I am going to restore both of your reiatsu to full power as we go."

Ichigo blinked "As we go? You mean on the move? You can do that?"

"I can. By its very nature, Kido-based healing restores reiatsu first, then the restored internal reiatsu is combined with external reiatsu from the healer in order to systematically repair the body itself. In other words, if the body is already healed, restoring reiatsu is child's play. Now please move forward Kurosaki-san, I'll restore your reiatsu first."

"Actually there's no need for you to restore mine Unohana-san." Kenshiro told her "The protective properties of the Ryuuga within my Zanpakuto are already regenerating my reiatsu as we speak." he pointed to where his robe was slowly regenerating.

Unohana nodded and turned to Ichigo and began restoring his reiatsu ' _If his current reiatsu is really only half of his maximum, both of them could truly prove to be our secret weapons, capable of finally ending this battle.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Hueco Mundo, Kenpachi had easily overpowered Yammy, but this ended with him and Byakuya preparing to fight each other, when Yammy suddenly rose again in a new and much larger form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tosen and Komamura began clashing their blades, evenly matched.

Komamura stopped an attack from behind by blocking the blade with his hand and aimed a fist.

Tosen dodged the fist by jumping off of Komamura's stomach, then blocked an attack by Shuhei and charged at him.

Shuhei blocked the relentless slashes, but strained in the process.

Tosen eventually used his Zanpakuto to send away Shuhei's Shikai, but Shuhei used the blades to trap Tosen by the waist.

Tosen used Flash-Step to escape at the last second, then dodged a slash from Komamura and retreated with another Flash-Step and attacked Komamura with his Zanpakuto.

Komamura blocked the attack with his own Zanpakuto and charged in a rage.

Tosen then blocked a blow by Shuhei with his Zanpakuto and suddenly looked away "I didn't expect that. To think that Aizen-sama has joined the battle himself. It can only mean one thing… It is about time I attack the two of you with my true power."

Komamura didn't waver "Bankai? Fine with me, then I too-"

"Bankai? Don't make me laugh, the power Aizen-sama has bestowed upon me is far more glorious than that of a Bankai." he then did something that shocked and horrified both Shuhei and Komamura.

"Tosen, you didn't! Stop this Tosen!"

Ignoring him, Tosen was engulfed in a whirlwind of reiatsu, and he emerged from it, revealing his Hollow Mask.

"Is this how far you've fallen Tosen?!"

"Hollowfication." Shuhei muttered "Is that… Is that Hollowfication Captain Tosen?!"

"Yes." Tosen's voice was warped from behind the mask.

"Why?"

Tosen instantly blitzed forward and slashed Shuhei down the front, shattering his Shikan and severely wounding him.

" **Tenken!"** Komamura unleashed his Shikai and brought it down.

Tosen easily stopped it with his Zanpakuto without even turning, then dealt Komamura a swift kick in the abdomen and elbowed him in the head, sending him crashing to the ground.

Tosen then rebounded in mid-air "How very strange, the half- Soul Reaper boy and the Dragon Reaper who fight alongside you also have the power of Hollowfication. Then why is it so necessary for you to despise the fact that I have gained it?"

"Those boys… Kenshiro Kamikaze and Ichigo Kurosaki, were not Hollowfied of their own free will." Komamura growled "Unlike you. You had great power as a Soul Reaper, and still chose to walk this path of iniquity! You've fallen from grace, Tosen."

"Fallen from grace? Why should a Soul Reaper blending with a Hollow be considered immoral? Those are words born of a petty dualism that define Soul Reapers and Hollows as right and wrong."

"You're wrong! I call you immoral because you've betrayed your comrades, you've betrayed your friends, and you've even betrayed your own subordinates!"

"Komamura…"

Shuhei suddenly grabbed Tosen by the neck with his Shikai and dragged him down towards the ground and held his Shikai to Tosen's face.

"Was my strike too shallow? Perhaps I am still too soft."

"No, I reflexively dodged it with a half-step. When my sword is drawn, my stance is always ready for a half-step away from a strike. You taught me that, Captain Tosen. Captain Tosen, thanks to you… **(A/N: Insert flashback here)** I don't understand, Captain Tosen… How can the man who told me that have thrown everything away in the name of power?! Are you afraid of anything at all now?"

Tosen responded by stabbing Shuhei with his Zanpakuto.

"Captain… Tosen…"

Tosen then kicked Shuhei off of him and sent him to the ground "Oh, but I am afraid. My deepest fear for 100 years has been to become one of you Soul Reapers, and die as one of you."

" **Bankai."** Komamura quickly appeared by Tosen and unleashed his Bankai " **Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!"** the giant samurai warrior appeared "Tosen, I will make you see the truth no matter what it takes!"

"Such foolishness." Tosen got into a stance with his Zanpakuto "You've witnessed my power, and you still think you can defeat me with a mere Bankai?"

"A mere Bankai? You sound just like an Espada."

"Do not compare me to a meager Espada, I have already surpassed their limitations. Of course, I've far surpassed you Soul Reapers too."

"Have you forgotten that you were once a Soul Reaper yourself?"

"A Soul Reaper? A Soul Reaper is something I never wanted to become."

"Tosen… When was it? When was it that you first chose this path?"

 **(A/N: Insert flashback here. That's what I'm doing for flashbacks from now on, if you don't like it then don't read this.)**

Komamura took a breath "Then I'll begin!" he raised his Zanpakuto, controlling the movements of his Bankai samurai warrior, and brought it down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen drew his Zanpakuto against Hirako.

"So you've finally drawn it." Hirako noted "Ain't you actin' coll as a cucumber. Scared? Pretend all ya like, ya might be strong but I still bet you're worried. Ya said it yourself 100 years ago. I never opened my heart to you, never told you anything, never really tried to interact with ya at all. So now, ya don't know jack about my Zanpakuto's ability."

"And you think that because I do not know it's ability I will be powerless against it?" Aizen guessed.

"Beats me, but I do know that your Zanpakuto lets ya control other people's nervous systems in battle."

"And you think you can use that against me?"

"That ain't what I'm sayin'. I'll just tell ya this Aizen, if ya think your Kyoka Suigetsu's the only Zanpakuto with 100% control over people's nervous systems then you're dead wrong. **Collapse, Sakanade."** he unleashed his Shikai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Controlling the movements of his Bankai, Komamura slashed with his sword.

Tosen easily dodged it "Is that all? Have you forgotten that I know the full extent of your Bankai's power?" he charged in.

Komamura thrusted his sword.

Tosen dodged.

Komamura stepped forward and brought down his sword, resulting in a collision.

Tosen appeared behind Komamura "If nothing else, I acknowledge its superlative destructive power."

' _No injuries to speak of.'_ Komamura noted ' _Did he absorb the impact with his Zanpakuto?_ Didn't you tell me that I couldn't defeat you with a mere Bankai?"

"What of it?"

"Yet in terms of raw power, Tengen Myo'o makes you look like a helpless infant. Stop trying to do the impossible."

"A helpless infant? So much pride can only come before a truly staggering fall. Very well Komamura, allow me to bring you back down to Earth." Tosen charged in.

' _His speed skyrocketed in an instant!'_ Komamura raised his sword and brought it down.

Tosen dodged the strike, along with the next one, then appeared on the hand of Komamura's Bankai and stabbed it in the hand, drawing blood from the real Komamura. He then dodged a grab attempt "You're looking the wrong way!" he slashed the Bankai on the wrist, but was hit by the other wrist and sent crashing to the ground. He then rebounded, despite his arm being seriously injured "All his movements mirror yours, and if the giant is injured you receive the same injury as well. A most troublesome Bankai, wouldn't you say Komamura? To one who has seen your Bankai countless times, finding its weaknesses is child's play. Thanks to that enormous destructive force, it must never have occurred to you that you could fail to defeat an enemy in one blow or that you were even susceptible to a counterattack. Even if I don't aim for your vital organs, as long as I keep wounding the giant, eventually you'll become too weak to lift a finger."

"That goes for you as well."

"For me?" he let out a chuckle "Don't put us in the same boat." his wounded arm then healed itself via high-speed regeneration.

"So you really have abandoned the Soul Reapers, Tosen."

"Your words are tinged with the bitterness of defeat, Komamura. You called me fallen, so I have fallen from grace because I obtained power by deceiving my friends and subordinates? Then let me ask you this: If a man were to join an organization in the name of vengeance and then he lost sight of his goals amidst a peaceful life, ingratiating himself within that organization, wouldn't you consider him fallen as well? **(A/N: I feel like I've heard of that somewhere before, if that's from another anime then please let me know which one)** Even with my sightless eyes, I see that as the true fall from grace." his Hollow mask began cracking.

"Tosen… you mean you become a Soul Reaper for…?"

"Vengeance." **(A/N: Insert flashback here)**

"Vengeance?"

"Yes. You sound surprised Komamura, that is what happens when you cling to your sight and don't try to look beyond to the truth. Your eyes cannot even perceive a shadow of the truth I found obvious." he dodged a blow from the Bankai "Too slow!" he slashed the Bankai across the good wrist, then across the back, then blitzed all over it, causing it to fall to its knees "What's wrong Komamura, don't tell me you've lost the strength to fight back?" he charged forward and stopped the sword of the Bankai with his Zanpakuto "Then let mask you this: Have you never questioned it? That a man who lost his closest friend should join her killer's organization? Why did you never question it?"

"You told me your aim was justice. I believed in you, believed that you wanted to serve justice in your friend's place."

"Exactly, my aim was justice!" he slashed away the Bankai "Then… then what does justice mean?" his Hollow Mask began cracking open "Is it to forgive my beloved friend's killer? That is certainly "good." Indeed it is beautiful, too beautiful for words. But are "goodness" and "justice" the same thing? No, living a peaceful life without even avenging a fallen friend… is evil!"

Komamura's eyes widened "Now I see. It seems that I have misunderstood your feelings all along. If this is how you truly feel, then our ideals were incompatible from the start."

"And because our ideals are incompatible, you will cut me down? Is that justice too? It's laughable."

"Yes, it is justice. If our ideals are fundamentally incompatible, trying to persuade you is meaningless. I must cut you down for the sake of the Soul Society. Not because I want to. Hearing how you truly felt was enough for me, I have already forgiven you deep in my heart."

"You have already forgiven me? Get off your high horse, Komamura. When did I ever ask to be forgiven?! If you want to fight then just fight, if you can still talk tough after seeing my Resurreccion that is!"

Komamura froze.

Tosen pointed his Zanpakuto downwards " **Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo."** he exploded with dark reiatsu.

Komamura stared in horror.

Tosen's body reformed, taking on the form of a giant hairy insect. Then Tosen suddenly opened his eyes "I can see… I can see! I can see, Komamura!" he laughed maniacally "I can see, I can see, I can see, I can see it all! So this is the sky, so this is blood, so this is the world! And finally…" he looked over to Komamura "So this is you, Komamura… You're uglier than I thought." he blitzed forward and brought down his claw.

Komamura dodged and brought down the blade of his Bankai.

Tosen dodged the strike and clawed at Komamura, then began a rapid barrage of attacks.

Komamura was forced to block all of the attacks, leaving him breathing heavily ' _How long has it been? How long has it been since…'_

"What's wrong Komamura? Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"You call me ugly?"

"Don't you detest that hideous form of yours, or does it annoy that I'm the one pointing it out?"

"That isn't the reason."

"What then?"

"I pity you."

"What?"

"I pity the fact that your new form has left you even more blind than before."

"I'm more blind than before? Don't make me laugh!" he lunged.

Komamura blocked.

Tosen continued attacking "What are you talking about?! What can you possibly see that I can't?! Spit it out, Komamura!" he pushed him back.

Komamura rebounded, breathing hard.

"Well? Where's your incredible vision now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hirako spun his Shikai around on his wrist.

"That's quite an interesting shape for a sword." Aizen noted.

Hirako smirked "Ain't it? Ya can't have it though."

"But I sense no other kind of change, I could be mistaken but didn't you mention something about control of the nervous system?"

"What're ya saying? The change is already done."

Aizen FINALLY lost his smug grin.

"Say, doesn't somethin' smell good? Too late to hold your breath now, welcome to the inverted world."

Aizen looked and noticed everything flipped around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tosen lunged and relentlessly attack Komamura's Bankai.

Komamura struggled to block.

Tosen got a small slash and retreated, but it regenerated.

"Tosen… I really do not wish to kill you." Komamura admitted "However, if you truly have lost your sight, then I must cut you down in the name of justice."

"You talk of justice? Bullshit!" Tosen charged in a rage.

Komamura blocked the strike with his Bankai's sword "You are even more blind than you were before. Do you know what I am talking about? I am not talking about whether you can perceive light. When your eyes were closed, even before that, you saw so many different things!"

"You don't know the first thing about me!" he broke away, then dodged a strike and blitzed through the Bankai.

"How long has it been? How long has it been since you stopped trying to see what was right in front of you?"

"Shut your mouth!" Tosen lunged.

Komamura thrusted his Bankai's sword, resulting in the two forces clashing.

"Are you mocking me? I can see your hideous features just fine!" Tosen broke away from the clash.

Komamura brought down the sword of his Bankai, resulting in a massive force sending Tosen to the ground, leaving him in a crater "You have indeed become able to see my body, but at the same time you've lost sight of the essence that defines it. I am speaking of… my heart." he turned and started walking away.

"Your heart?" Tosen's voice stopped Komamura in his tracks, then clawed Komamura aside with ease "Don't try to sound so wise. If it's the heart that matters, then are you saying you can see mine?! What about my heart?!"

Komamura strained to block the attacks as the battle progressed ' _Tosen… back then, I felt something was off about the words you spoke. You spoke of the world your friend loved many times over, but never once did you speak of the world_ you _loved. I understood then. I understood that you hated the world. It was crystal clear to me. In fact, it was something I was content with. Having the one you love stolen from you would do that to anyone. I was glad that you weren't the sort of man who'd fake saintliness and say you should love the world anyway. That is why I decided to be a true friend to you.'_ he looked an saw Tosen charging a blast from his eyes ' _When you were in pain, I would share your suffering. When I was happy, I would share my joy with you.'_ he was hit by the blast ' _When you strayed from the path, I would correct you.'_ he leapt up and prepared to bring down his sword ' _When you erred, I would forgive you. I would be your port in any storm. All of that so that one day, the man who could no longer love the world would learn to love it once again.'_ he brought down the sword of his Bankai.

Tosen stopped it with one claw, breaking Komamura's actual sword, and then began preparing an attack " **Los Nueve Aspectos."** he unleashed a blast of sound.

Komamura coughed up blood, and both he and his Bankai collapsed. Komamura could feel his vision blurring "Tosen…"

"Let's end this now, Komamura. Justice is something that cannot be seen with the eye. It cannot even be put into words." he prepared an attack.

Komamura couldn't make any moves to stop him ' _Forgive me Tetsuzaemon, forgive me Hisagi, forgive me Tosen, I couldn't kill you after all.'_

That was when Shuhei suddenly stabbed Tosen in the head "So you really aren't Captain Tosen anymore. Back when you were blind, you would've dodged this sort of attack. **Reap, Kazeshini."** he unleashed his Shikai.

Tosen thought back to how his friend's killer hadn't been punished ' _Why? Why? Why? Why? For what reason?'_

Then everything went black for Tosen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hirako grinned "Welcome to the inverted world. This is Sakanade's ability, it inverts the opponent's controls for up and down, left and right. Kinda like a powerup in a multi-player Tetris game- pretty neat, don'tcha think? Well, ya probably ain't a gamer anyway. Are ya!" he charged.

Aizen smirked "Pretty neat indeed, everything is inverted. Up and down, left and right, and front and back as well of course." he looked to see Hirako charging at him "Did you expect me not to notice?" he made to block, but found his arm bleeding.

"Seems like ya didn't. Up and down, left and right, front and back are all inverted, the same goes for where you're lookin' and bein' cut too. Up and down, left and right, front and back, where you're being hit, think ya can fight while keeping every single thing inverted in your head like that? As if, ain't no one who can do that. Whether it's Soul Reapers, Espada or humans, sight is the sense we all use the most. We need free use of our eyes to be able to fight, except Sakanade won't let ya fight the way your eyes tell ya to. Even if ya can fight back, ya won't be able to override your reflexes. Shame, ain't it? The stronger ya are, the more used to battle your body is, the more your reflexes will respond to what you see!" he charged.

Aizen tried to cut him down, but couldn't get a grip on it.

"Over here!" Hirako made himself known as he attempted to cut "What's wrong Aizen? You're gonna miss your turn! Gotcha!" he brought down his Zanpakuto.

Aizen tried to block, but got a cut on his leg.

"Ya ain't all that bad Aizen. Even with everything inverted, ya can block a two or three-hit combo. That said, you're outta luck. Say your prayers, Aizen!" he brought his sword down.

"Really now, after all that it was merely an optical illusion."

Hirako suddenly had a serious wound to his back back "You said that I was relying on my sense of sight to fight you. Wasn't that more of a case of the pot calling the kettle black?"

"What… the hell… are ya sayin'?"

"Why, there's no need to act surprised. You took advantage of your sense of sight to discern my location. I took advantage of my five senses. I needed only to slightly adjust your perception and the rest was trivial. My ability to control all of the senses is worlds apart from yours. Shinji Hirako, you are like a child playing pretend."

Hirako said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle against Tosen was reaching its end.

Tosen looked at the figure of a woman ' _Who… is this? How strange… it wasn't supposed to turn out like this… Who is this? I can't see… I can't see anything… Anything at all.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tosen opened his eyes and saw Shuhei and Komamura looking down at him "Komamura… Hisagi…"

"Don't talk." said Komamura "You're still breathing thanks to your Hollow powers, but your throat has been severed. You don't have to say anything right now."

Tosen felt his throat.

"Tosen… you said something to me before we fought. You said you knew that one day we would cross blades. To be honest, I felt the same way during our fight, Hisago too, I suspect, that the bones we had up until now were transient. That we were fated to cross blades one day, and through that, come to understand each other deep down. I will not tell you not to hate, I will not tell you not to bear grudges, but reject the vengeance which has made you abandon who you are."

Tears swelled up in Tosen's eyes.

"If I were to lose you the way you lost your friend, it would leave a deep hole in my heart."

Tosen shed a single tear "Thank you, Komamura. Hisagi, let me see your face. The leftover Hollowfication power is keeping my eyes open, I want to see your face while I still can."

Shuhei gripped his hand "Captain-"

But then Tosen suddenly exploded, splattering both Shuhei and Komamura with blood.

Komamura furiously turned to the one he held responsible "AIZEN! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, AIZEN!"

Seeing Komamura in such a rage, Aizen merely smirked.

" **Shunko!"** Kenshiro suddenly broke through the Garganta with Ichigo behind him, and charged in with a full power reiatsu-fist, with Ichigo following up with a Getsuga Tenshou, resulting in a massive explosion.

However, Aizen formed a barrier that absorbed the attacks and reflected it back towards them.

Then Aizen emerged unscathed "We finally meet again young intruders, a worthy combination attack but poorly aimed. The greatest blind spot in all living things is the back of the head. Did you think I would enter the battle without preparing any sort of defense for it? Shall I try to read your minds? You misjudged your first strike, you both should've put the power of your Hollow forms behind it. If at least one of you had done so, you could've settled it all with one blow. Am I wrong?"

"Word for word." Kenshiro admitted dryly ' _I figured we'd only have one hit to take him down, but I couldn't risk bringing out my Hollow mask or risk a repeat of what happened during the fight with Ulquiorra and lose control.'_

"By all means, attack me." Aizen coaxed "I will show you the depth of your conceit."

Kenshiro instantly Hollowfied ' _Against guys like Aizen, f*ck it.'_ he instantly summoned his Bankai " **Seishinga Ryusho!"** he fired his new and improved reiatsu blast.

Aizen easily dodged it "I'm sorry, was that meant to hit me? Is that it? It's quite simple, young intruders. As far as I am concerned, your attacks mean nothing."

"You're just playing it cool like a complete jackass, that's my thing!" then Kenshiro noticed the glare Ichigo gave him "I mean, or are you trying to say that you're not scared of us in our Hollow forms?"

"That is not what I mean."

"Then what? Are you saying that neither of our Zanpakuto are sharp enough to cut you or some crap like that?"

"It still seems to be beyond your comprehension. Very well, I will put it as simply as possible so listen carefully. I am saying that neither of your blades will ever even touch me."

"You just keep thinking that, now let's see how that works out for you!" Ichigo barked.

"I thought I was giving the simplest explanation possible, but the two of you really cannot accept even that."

"Who'd accept a load of crap like that?" Ichigo charged as much reiatsu as he could into his sword and slashed at Aizen ' _But I do get it, he's saying that he can dodge an attack like my Getsuga Tenshou or Kenshiro's Seishinga Ryusho whenever he likes. In that case…'_ he fired a Getsuga Tenshou.

Aizen dodged it with ease, as well as Kenshiro's follow up attack "Something wrong? Both of you have yet to hit me even once."

Ichigo leapt away and joined up with Kenshiro "I don't get it, our timing just now was perfect, there's no way he could've dodged that."

"He's definitely not using his Zanpakuto." Kenshiro told him "I've seen him draw it once, this isn't anything like that."

"The boy speaks the truth, that exchange between the three of us just now had nothing to do with the abilities of Kyoka Suigetsu. That was merely my raw power." he stepped forward, causing them to step back "Why are you retreating? If you want to get a sure strike in, you should fight up close. Or perhaps, you're both scared that by approaching me you will lose sight of some part of my body? If you are, then do not waste my time. Opening up distance only matters in a battle between equals. For you and me, it makes no difference." he suddenly appeared in front of them and touched Ichigo's chest "See? If I want to, I can touch your heart this very instant."

Ichigo instantly attempted to cut him down with his Bankai.

Aizen appeared between Ichigo and Kenshiro, unfazed by the attack "What are your reasons for fighting me? Do you hate me? Neither of you have any reason to. Since the two of you are here, Kagome Higurashi must be safe and able to return. I can tell from your expressions that all of your friends are still alive. Given this, can both of you truly hate me from the bottom of your hearts?"

"I can." Kenshiro snarled "Anyone who endangers Kagome will face my wrath, you're no exception."

"That is just spite and anger, and therefore, you cannot." he turned to Ichigo "You are without hatred, your swords are merely guided by senses of duty. Such blades have no hope of touching me. A will to battle that lacks hatred is like an eagle that lacks wings. There is nothing either of you can protect in that state. Your powerless friends are nothing more than a ball and chain that keep your feet tied to the ground."

That was when Sango suddenly appeared before them "Kenshiro, Kurosaki, don't fall for it."

Kenshiro stared at her "Sango-san…"

"Provocation is pretty much his stock-in-trade, if either one of you loses control for even a second you're as good as dead. Don't lower your guard. Don't worry, the first order of priority for the captains in Hueco Mundo was to get you here as quickly as possible, and we know why."

Then Toshiro appeared with the rest of the Visoreds and Soul Reapers "We won't let either one of you lay eyes on Aizen's Shikai, all of us are fighting to protect you two now!"

"To protect us? Toshiro-sensei, you guys are so beat up right now you don't stand a chance in hell…" Kenshiro pointed out

"So? Letting you two fight all by yourselves would be way more idiotic. If you two fought Aizen and got yourselves killed, then who'd explain it to Higurashi and the others?"

That shut them up.

"Don't try to do everything on your own, that'll only end up destroying you. You're not the only ones in this fight, we have a place here too." Toshiro charged first.

Aizen blocked Toshiro's Zanpakuto with his own "Are you going in without a hint of a plan? You're quite the daredevil, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Someone's got to strike first or this'll never end, and you're good at making people miss opportunities. I'm impressed, you didn't try to use Kyoka Suigetsu the first chance you got."

"I too am impressed." he used a barrier to block Kyoraku's attack "You had the good sense not to attack me one-by-one."

"Questioning our sense of fair play, Captain Aizen?" asked Kyoraku.

"If that is how it sounded, allow me to correct myself Captain Kyoraku."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro watched "Toshiro-sensei, Kyoraku-san…"

"Kenshiro Kamikaze, I must thank you." Komamura told him "If, in that instant… If you hadn't tried to strike Aizen, I would've done it myself out of anger and I would've been cut down. Thank you."

"Komamura-san…"

"I heard what Aizen was saying, that you don't hate him and your blades couldn't touch him as a result. But I know better, you and Ichigo Kurosaki have won countless battles thus far without ever bearing any hatred for your enemies."

"Well…"

"I know, but to be truthful, Aizen wasn't wrong. That was just anger and spite. Regardless, you both have saved many people, and your wills to protect others are more than enough. The two of you will be able to strike Aizen, not through the power of your blades but through the power of your souls!" and he charged in.

Kenshiro sighed ' _I guess we don't have a choice.'_

"That guy sure knows what he's talkin' about." Hirako commented "Anyway, how come ya didn't bring Kagome-chan or Orihime-chan? If they were here, they could've just healed all of us in a flash and we'd be fightin' Aizen good as new."

"Hirako-san…"

"Well, I guess I can let that one slide since the two of ya brought Unohana-san back with ya. Now that I think of it, that was the right choice since we're in the middle of a fight. Listen up you two, we'll protect ya. You can pay us back by protectin' what ya both feel you need to." then he charged off, with several of the other Visoreds following.

"How much longer are you two planning on standing there?" asked Soifon "We'll only be able to create an opening for an instant, don't miss your chance. Don't think that we're ready to lay down our lives in battle, we're fighting to survive. Talking about saving the world is nothing but pretty words. We're fighting to make sure we survive, to make sure you survive, and to make sure everyone else is kept safe from Aizen. Don't fall behind, Kenshiro Kamikaze, Ichigo Kurosaki." she blitzed forward, with Sango following.

Ichigo gripped his Bankai "They're right, we don't have anyone to worry about. They're all Visored, Captains and Lieutenants. We've just gotta have faith in them."

Kenshiro nodded "We'll trust in their strength, at least for now, and we'll watch the flow of the fight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen continued blocking dodging all of Toshiro's strikes, before he dodged an attack from behind by Kyoraku.

"Damn, and we were so close too." Kyoraku commented.

Aizen smirked "Still so laid back, Captain Kyoraku?"

"If that's how it looks, I guess I should be trying harder."

"Well, laid back for someone attempting a surprise attack."

"I heard what you were saying Aizen." Toshiro told him "It doesn't seem like you know, so I'll tell you. To wield a sword guided by duty alone is what it means to be a captain. A sword wielded in hatred is just a filthy tool of violence, we can't even call that a battle. Aizen, you just proved that you _never_ deserved to be a captain!"

Aizen merely smirked "How amusing. Those are not words that I would have expected of the captain of the Gotei 13 who hates me most. Are you telling me that there is no hatred within that sword you hold ready, or is it that the second Hinamori-kun joined us here in full health, your hatred just vanished into thin air?"

Toshiro froze, his eyes wide as he remembered how Aizen nearly killed Hinamori.

Aizen easily dodged a sneak-attack by Kyoraku "That was uncalled for, we were in the middle of a conversation Captain Kyoraku. You are still far too fond of interrupting others, that is an incurable habit of yours."

Kyoraku grinned "If you weren't a man, I'm sure I could listen to you all day. As it is, I'm getting a little bored."

"I apologize. In that case, I need to make sure I give you something to do while we continue our conversation."

"I think I've heard more than enough out of you, Aizen." Toshiro snarled " **Bankai."** he unleashed his Bankai " **Daiguren Hyourinmaru!** You were right Aizen, my blade is full of hatred. I didn't come here to battle you, I came here to kill you as violently as it takes!" he braced himself "If my blade's full of hatred then I have no right to be a captain either, that's what you're about to tell me right?"

Aizen smirked.

"That's fine, if I can kill you here and now then losing my captaincy is a small price to pay! I'm not holding anything back." he got into a stance with his sword "You won't get the chance to use Kyoka Suigetsu."

"I won't get a chance, you say?"

"Not once, now take your stance Aizen!"

No movement.

"So you won't even do that? Fine with me. Just don't expect any mercy!" Toshiro charged in furiously.

Aizen smirked.

" **Hyouryuusenbi!"** Toshiro charged in with an ice blast.

Aizen dodged.

" **Hyouryuusenbi Zekku!"** Toshiro unleashed another attack.

Aizen was prepared to counter, but was surprised when Komamura and the others block his attack "Forgive us Captain Hitsugaya, we will join you."

"Do as you like, this was never about me fighting him one-on-one."

"That is a healthy attitude." Aizen noted "Combos, surprise attacks, distractions, decoys, you will need to combine every strategy you can think of if you are to have any hope at all of striking me."

"Sounds like fun!" Kohaku suddenly used his Shikai to ensnare Aizen's Zanpakuto "Don't think you can pretend not to care about our numbers."

Then Lisa charged in with her Shikai "That's good Kohaku, just keep him nice and still."

"Right."

Then Love charged in with his Shikai.

Aizen blew him away easily.

Then Komamura charged with his Shikai.

Aizen stopped it with his Zanpakuto, snapping it in two "Did you think you could simply bury me under superior numbers and brute strength? How naive. Rather, I suspect the problem is that you and I simply have different definitions of what strength is. Allow me to enlighten you. Strength is something more like this." he blitzed upward and prepared to bring down his Zanpakuto.

Komamura unleashed his Bankai, which was cut straight down the middle in one stroke.

Aizen then cut down Komamura himself with ease, as well as Lisa, Love and Kohaku without a scratch on him, even with their Masks on "Hollowfication? I already told you, you are merely botched pseudo-Arrancar. Pseudo-Arrancar have no business challenging the man who conquered the real thing."

Kenshiro and Ichigo watched in horror, sharing the same train of thoughts ' _No way, no freaking way…'_

Then Aizen found himself confronted by Soifon alone "Has all of the blood gone to your head, Miss Stealth Corps? You are the commander, yet you are facing the enemy head-on. "Seek no beauty in battle, seek not virtue in death, think not that your life is your own, to protect those who need protecting, strike the enemy from the rear." Even rank-and-file Soul Reapers learn that much at the Shino Academy. How much more true it must be for the Stealth Corps."

Soifon smirked "A traitor running revision classes? Don't make me laugh."

"I have wielded the teacher's pointer before."

"Those idiots at Central 46 were madmen for letting you anywhere near a classroom, it's decisions like that which let traitors catch us off our guard."

"You should not speak ill of the dead. As for being caught off guard, couldn't the same be said for any of you?"

"What a surprise, you think you caught me off guard? Me, of all people?" she blitzed around, creating multiple images of herself.

"Clones? I suppose they make a nice spectacle."

"It's an honor to receive your words of praise, being praised for one's appearance is rare in my line of work. In exchange, allow me to make this spectacle the last thing you ever see!" the clones all charged at him.

Aizen raised his Zanpakuto, but was suddenly encased in ice.

This allowed Soifon to stab him in the chest with her Shikai " **Nigeki Kessatsu!"** she unleashed the ability of her Shikai.

"The two-hit kill technique?"

Soifon froze, eyes wide.

"What a fascinating skill." Aizen grabbed her arm, and the mark disappeared "But it is of no use here. A battle between Soul Reapers is a battle of reiatsu. At your level, your pitiful techniques won't even make it past my reiatsu." he freed his arm from the ice, and was about to bring it down.

But then Kyoraku stabbed him from behind with his Shikai, infecting the ice "Somebody wasn't paying attention, ice can cast shadows too."

"Kyoraku… damn you…"

"You're done, Aizen." Toshiro charged in to finish it.

Aizen gripped his Zanpakuto "You are still so very young, you see a chance to win and you charge in without a second thought. It is your greatest weakness, Captain Hitsugaya." then he noticed Hirako using his Shikai ' _Damn it, it's inverted!'_

Toshiro charged in for the finishing blow.

But to everyone's surprise, Kenshiro grabbed the blade, wounding his arm severely, but stopping the blade from piercing Aizen as deeply as it would've "Toshiro-sensei… what are you doing…?"

"I should be asking you that!" Toshiro barked "Kenshiro, what the hell do you think you're doing, protecting Aizen?!"

"Aizen? Toshiro-sensei, you guys have all been attacking Hinamori! Aizen's down there on the ground with Rangiku-san and the other lieutenants! If I hadn't stopped your sword, Hinamori would probably be dead right now!"

Sure enough, Aizen's form was suddenly replaced with Hinamori, and Aizen cut down both Izuru and Iba.

"How long?" Hirako snarled.

Aizen smirked "How long? What an interesting question. I believe you know that Kyoka Suigetsu's ability is Perfect Hypnosis, it can control any sense at any time and make you perceive anything as any other thing."

"That's why I'm askin' ya, how long have ya been usin' Kyoka Suigetsu?!" Hirako charged in a rage.

"Then allow me to ask you this in return. How long have you been deluding yourself into believing that I was _not_ using Kyoka Suigetsu?"

Toshiro gently set Hinamori down on a rooftop.

Hinamori slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him "Shiro… chan… Why?" then she lost consciousness.

Almost instantly, Toshiro charged at Aizen in a blind rage.

"Nothing but openings, every single one of you." Aizen instantly cut down Toshiro, Soifon, Kyoraku and Hirako, in that order "I will not kill you, you should all be strong enough to bear these injuries without even losing consciousness. Just watch. Lie prostrate on the ground, powerless to interfere, and witness the end of this battle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was frozen "Everyone… all of them… so fast…"

Kenshiro shook with fury "Aizen…" he charged in "You won't get away with this!"

"Indeed he will not." a massive pillar of flames suddenly appeared, blocking Kenshiro's path.

Aizen looked to see Yamamoto in the center of the flames, his Zanpakuto blazing with flaming reiatsu "The General has finally decided to grace us with his presence, but it seems you are too late. You are the only relevant captain left in this battle. Once you fall, the Gotei 13 will become the Gotei 0. You've missed your chance. You would have been wiser to withdraw at this point."

Yamamoto slowly made his way out of the pillar "Do not be conceited whelp, do you actually believe that you're strong enough to cut me?"

"I am not concerned with cutting you, I have done so already."

"Enough nonsense!" Yamamoto charged forward.

Aizen appeared behind him and stabbed him in the side.

Yamamoto smirked and grabbed Aizen by the arm "I have you, Sosuke Aizen!"

"How interesting. Now what? Can you even be sure that you are really holding my arm? You already know what Kyoka Suigetsu can do."

"Are you telling me that this is part of your Perfect Hypnosis? I see now, if it was just what I saw with my eyes or what I felt with my skin then it could well be. But I would never fail to recognise the reiatsu of the sword piercing my abdomen. You mocked me for losing my chance, but it's the other way around. My chance has finally arrived." several pillars of flames suddenly surrounded the entire area " **Ennetsu Jigoku.** The entire battle up until now was to create an opportunity for this technique."

"You mean you were preparing this while your subordinates were being cut down? A cunning maneuver."

"Cunning indeed." Yamamoto tightened his grip on Aizen "You and I will perish together in Ennetsu Jigoku." he turned to Kenshiro and Ichigo "Flee Kenshiro Kamikaze, Ichigo Kurosaki. You two are not part of the Gotei 13, you must not be caught in the blast. Flee at once!"

"What of your other soldiers?" Aizen inquired "At this rate, they too will be incinerated by your Ennetsu Jigoku trick."

"They are all prepared for this. Death in the name of vanquishing great evil, know this to be the true spirit of the Gotei 13."

"Old man, behind you!" Kenshiro barked.

Yamamoto attacked the figure behind him, but the figure, actually Wonderweiss in his Resurreccion form, caught the blade and threw Yamamoto away. Yamamoto got back up, clearly shocked ' _Why? Why did Ryuujin Jakka's flames go out?'_

Aizen landed in front of him "Shall I explain? Your Ryuujin Jakka is the strongest Zanpakuto, without question. In conventional combat, its power may well exceed mine. However, if one abandons all other abilities and specialize exclusively in one specific trait, one can challenge even the strongest." he gestured to Wonderweiss "His name is Wonderweiss, he is the world's only modified Arrancar and his Resurreccion's name is Extinguir."

"Spanish word for extinguish, he means he created this guy just to nullify the flames of your Zanpakuto!" Kenshiro called.

"As he said, Wonderweiss' purpose is to seal Ryuujin Jakka. Nothing else."

The pillars of flames suddenly went out.

"To gain that one ability, Wonderweiss sacrificed his speech, his knowledge, his memories and even his reason"

Yamamoto scowled "Sacrificed? You stole them from him."

"It is all the will of the Shikon Hogyoku. There is nothing you can do in the face of the power for which Wonderweiss traded everything. Farewell, Genryusai Yamamoto." he stepped back "Go, Wonderweiss."

Instantly, Wonderweiss attacked, but Yamamoto dealt a devastating punch, leaving a hole in Wonderweiss' chest and sending him crashing through several buildings "Did you think that sealing Ryuujin Jakka was all it took to defeat me? You're naive, so naive I can hardly believe it. Why do you think I have served as the general of the Gotei 13 for over a millennium? It's because not a single Soul Reaper stronger than me has been born in that millennium." he suddenly blitzed forward using Flash-Step and was about to punch Aizen in the face, but the blow is intercepted by Wonderweiss, who took it and came back for more, and Yamamoto's arm was bleeding "And I wasn't even holding back, you sure are a lively one. Well then, if you won't go down after receiving the Ikkotsu then this may have to hurt a little. Are you ready?" only a moan in response "I see, your speech was stripped away wasn't it?"

Wonderweiss blitzed forward and attacked.

Yamamoto dodged "From standing to striking with no transition, "modified" is certainly the word." he charged, blitzing around Wonderweiss "You truly are quick, but no matter what you're still a child." he dealt Wonderweiss a devastating punch.

Wonderweiss charged back up and began dealing a rapid barrage of punches.

Yamamoto blocked all of them "You are well-built, your blows are strong too but you are still young. Your attacks are too linear!" he blitzed behind using Flash-Step.

Wonderweiss attacked Yamamoto grew an arm out of his back.

Yamamoto grabbed it and ripped it off, before blocking another barrage from arms out of Wonderweiss' back "What? Is that all?" he ripped off two more arms "At the very least, I'm glad you no longer look like a child. I can kill you without regret." he began building up reiatsu and blitzed forward " **Sokotsu!"** and he used the attack to shatter Wonderweiss' body, starting from the waist "Pitiful creature, so he didn't strip away your feelings." he turned and glared coldly at Aizen "Your cruelty knows no bounds."

Aizen smirked "Cruelty? A soul that becomes a Hollow is meaningless, it exists only to aimlessly hunt and devour souls. What is cruel about giving meaning to its existence? Are you not the cruel one for shattering that soul into tiny pieces?"

"I have no desire to waste my breath on sophistry." Yamamoto lowered himself to the ground in front of Aizen "Prattle as much as you like while you still can. I'll silence you soon enough."

"Sophistry you say? It is because you take my words so lightly that you do not truly hear them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Try to recall what I said to you. Earlier I explained to you that Extinguir exists solely to seal the flames of Ryuujin Jakka. To seal them means to lock them inside the sword so that they cannot ignite. But were those the only flames? There were also the flames you already released from your sword. Now, where might those flames have been sealed?"

Yamamoto froze and looked towards the head of Wonderweiss.

"I commend your insight, General of the Gotei 13. You know very well what would happen if all of those flames you unleashed were to burst forth indiscriminately in a single instant."

Yamamoto rushed over to Wonderweiss' head, before the area was engulfed in a massive fiery explosion, which then died down considerably, leaving only a medium-sized crater and a burned and scored Yamamoto.

Aizen applauded him "To have limited the scale of the explosion so much, you truly are the General of the Gotei 13. If you had not absorbed the blast with your own body, it would have erased your puny barrier and reduced an area many times the size of this town to ashes. You have my thanks, Genryusai Yamamoto. Thank you for protecting my world."

"C-Curse you…" Yamamoto collapsed.

Aizen wandered towards him and drew his Zanpakuto "Genryusai Yamamoto, I will not tell you "I will not kill you." You embody the history of the Soul Society itself, I will finish you with my own sword."

Yamamoto then grabbed Aizen by the ankle, shocking him "Stop making me repeat myself, whelp!" his arm began crackling " **Hado #96: Ittokaso!"** they were both engulfed in a massive pillar of flames.

Aizen escaped the pillar with minor burns, but then…

" **Shunko!"**

" **Getsuga Tenshou!"**

Kenshiro and Ichigo pounded on him with their Hollow Masks in a sneak attack.

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 16

Aizen escaped from the Itto Kaso blast with minor burns ' _I underestimated him, he didn't even hesitate to sacrifice the flesh scorched by my stratagem and use it as a weapon.'_ his thoughts were interrupted when…

" **Shunko!"** Kenshiro suddenly appeared and dealt a supercharged-fist to Aizen's gut, and another one to his face.

" **Getsuga Tenshou!"** Ichigo charged in with his Hollow Mask and Bankai and hit Aizen with a Getsuga Tenshou, destroying the building they were on and leaving a gaping wound in Aizen's shoulder "We're not done yet." he fired another Getsuga Tenshou.

Aizen blitzed behind him, dodging the attack.

Ichigo turned around and redirected the attack.

Aizen stopped the attack and smirked "You have failed to kill me Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenshiro Kamikaze. I will not leave myself open again."

"The wounds we gave you are a pretty good start." Kenshiro snarled.

"What wounds? You call these wounds?" they instantly started healing "This is not high-speed regeneration." he pushed them back "Did you think I would stoop as low as Hollowfication? This is its natural defense of its master."

"What are you talking about?" then Kenshiro froze "Aizen, you didn't!"

Aizen opened his shirt, revealing the Hogyoku in his chest "The Hogyoku." he touched his wounds, releasing two different types of reiatsu "So these are your reiatsu. Quite marvellous, they have both developed very well, just as planned."

Ichigo froze "What are you saying?"

"Through meeting Rukia Kuchiki and fighting Uryu Ishida, your Soul Reaper powers were awakened. Through fighting Renji Abarai, you discovered your Zanpakuto's power. Through Kenshiro Kamikaze's fight with Kenpachi Zaraki, you grasped the essentials necessary for Bankai. Through fighting Byakuya Kuchiki, you unlocked your Hollowfication. Through fighting Grimmjow, you mastered your Hollow form, and through fighting both Kenshiro Kamikaze's Hollow form and Ulquiorra, it seems you have obtained even greater skill. Ichigo Kurosaki, all of your battles thus far have been fought on the palm of my hand."

"Then what about Kenshiro? What role have you had in his life?"

"An interesting question, but to be truthful, my role in his life is nowhere near as much as yours. I merely chose to keep watch over his development after the prophecy of the Shikon jewel was fulfilled, in order to make sure that the power of the Ryuuga was completely burned out."

"I see. So anyway, you've been watching all of my fights?"

Aizen smirked "Correct. From when you first gained Soul Reaper powers to when you and Kenshiro Kamikaze defeated Ulquiorra in Las Noches by completely Hollowfying."

Ichigo's Hollow Mask faded away "So all of our fights until now have been fought on the palm of your hand?" a bead of sweat dripped down his head "What does that even mean? What are you talking about?"

No response.

"I asked you what the hell you're talking about!"

Aizen held up one finger "You voice… There is no need to raise your voice, Ichigo Kurosaki. Why are you so surprised? It is just that you happen to be the perfect specimen that I had been searching for. Once I was certain of this, I started taking an active role in your growth. That is all I am saying. Did you ever think it was strange that you, who had never even seen a Hollow before in your life, happened to be attacked by one the very day you met Rukia Kuchiki? That bait used by the Quincy to cull bottom-feeder Hollows happened to summon a Menos Grande? That you just when you growing accustomed to fighting as a Soul Reaper, the people who could not even find a trace of Rukia Kuchiki's reiatsu conveniently happened to discover her whereabouts and inform the Soul Society. That Renji Abarai & Byakuya Kuchiki both happened to fighting just at the point when your power rivaled theirs? Did you never once think any of this strange? Did you think that those meetings were fate?"

"Hold on…"

"Did you think that those attacks were coincidences?"  
"Hold on."

"Did you think that your victories were the fruit of your own efforts?"

Ichigo charged at him.

Aizen stopped Ichigo's Bankai with one hand "Please do not disappoint me, I know you can do better than this. Are my words so hard to believe?"

Ichigo stepped back "Of course they are!"

"And yet they are true."

"You're lying! You're telling me you've been behind all of my battles?! You're telling me you arranged everything?! There's no way in hell I'm gonna believe crap like that! I remember what you said before! You said you only found Rukia after she'd gone missing in the Human World, and now you're telling me you've known about me ever since I met Rukia?! You're contradicting yourself!"

"What interesting things you say. Did you not just tell me that I was lying and that you refused to believe me? You accuse me of lying now, yet you believe that what I told you back then must have been the truth?"

Ichigo froze.

"It is understandable. I know how you feel. This world has never contained such things as truth or lies. There are only irrefutable facts. In spite of this, all living things spend their existences selecting only the facts that suit them, and taking them for absolute truth. They do so because they have no other way to live. And yet, for the powerless majority of the world's inhabitants, it is those facts which serve to undermine their self-appraisal that become absolute truth. Do you possess all the facts? Who sent Rukia Kuchiki to be stationed in the Human World? Who had Renji Abarai's equipment upgraded with the ability to detect reiatsu? Who added information on your progress and direction to the lieutenants' briefings? Do you really think I could not have ascertained the Hogyoku's whereabouts in the hundred years since its creation?"

"I've only got one question." Ichigo said quietly "You said before that you were certain I was the perfect specimen you'd been searching for. Why? What's your reason for being so sure? If you've been watching me since I met Rukia, then tell me: When did you decide that?"

"At the very beginning."

"Don't bullshit-"

"Do you not see yet? I knew from the very beginning."

Ichigo froze.

Aizen turned to face him "I have known about you since you were born."

"W-What?"

"From the very moment of your birth, you were a special being. You wish to ask why? It is because you are both human and-" he dodged a slash from another Zanpakuto.

"You talk too much, Aizen." Isshin suddenly appeared in front of them, in his Soul Reaper uniform.

Ichigo froze "D-Dad?"

Isshin slowly wandered towards him.

"Hey, say something. Da-"

Isshin headbutted him, nearly sending him off of the edge of the building.

Ichigo barely held on "You son of a-"

Isshin stomped on Ichigo's foot, sending him over "Orihime-chan, you know what to do." then he disappeared.

Aizen smirked "Opening up distance between us? An appropriate move. Like father, like son."

Orihime began healing Kenshiro's wounds "Are you alright Kenshiro-kun?"

Kenshiro nodded "I'm fine, thank you Inoue-san. But now I need you to go down there and heal Toshiro-sensei and Hinamori, then the others."

"Toshiro-kun and Hinamori-san?"

"Yeah, Hinamori got stabbed through the chest and Toshiro's left limbs got cut off by Aizen."

"Alright, I understand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isshin covered Ichigo's face with his hand "Shut it! I know what you want to ask, so just keep quie-"

Ichigo cut him off with a foot to the face "I know we gotta stay quiet, I was trying to tell you to stop suffocating me!"

"M-My bad." then Isshin fixed his face and turned serious "You can keep staring, but the picture's not going to change."

"Seems like it."

"We'll have to talk later. I know you've got a ton of questions, and we can sort through them-"

"Forget it." Ichigo grabbed his Bankai "I don't have anything to ask. If you haven't told me until now, you must have a good reason. It's your problem. I don't even know how to ask you about it. I don't know the right way to ask you without trampling on your feelings and tracking mud all over them, so I'll wait until you want to talk, until you feel like it's okay to talk. Until then, it's fine if you don't."

"You've learned to talk pretty smoothly, huh?"

"It's all second hand, I just remembered being told something like that before and how it made me feel a lot better. Thanks for punching me, Dad. Somehow it makes me feel like I'm finally home."

Isshin smiled slightly "Ichigo. That wasn't a punch, it was a headbutt."

"Who cares what it was? You've completely ruined the moment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro watched as Orihime healed Toshiro's injuries ' _Toshiro-sensei, you once said that I would have no right to call myself a warrior if I let my sword be guided by my hatred, yet you allowed your hatred for Aizen to take you over when Hinamori had been injured. So what role does hatred have in battle?'_

"Kenshiro…" Toshiro's weak voice snapped him out of his thoughts "What I said before… I was wrong… A sword wielding hatred… is not what makes you weak… What makes you weak… is when you allow your hatred to take you over… Never let your hatred overcome you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen looked out at the damaged fake Karakura Town and smirked "So you've suppressed your reiatsu and set up a respectable barrier." he looked back "Were you going to spend the entire day cheering me on from the sidelines, Gin?"

"Oh, that ain't what I was doin'." Gin told him "I just never saw a chance to come in and help ya, or a time when ya needed me to."

"Is that so?"

Then Ichigo charged up behind Gin with his Bankai, until…

"Ichigo, sit!"

WHAM!

Kenshiro appeared behind Gin and charged in with his Bankai.

Gin blocked the blade with his Shikai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen found himself being confronted by Isshin, being blown back into another building by a shock wave technique.

Aizen dodged several slashes from Isshin, several buildings being destroyed in the process, before he unleashed a Hado #63: Raikoho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin clashed against Kenshiro's Bankai with his Shikai, then broke away "It's been quite awhile since we last fought, hasn't it?"

Kenshiro got into a stance "Not since you kicked my ass when you and Aizen went rogue."

"This time, I ain't holding back."

"You'd better not, go Bankai on me already Gin-sensei."

"In due time, you've gotta earn it like ya did back when we first met. I remember thinkin' what an interestin' kid ya were."

"And you decided to see how much potential I have?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I feel like I'm gettin' why Captain Aizen's so interested in yer friend and ya. Did I ever tell you how far my Shinso can extend?"

"That's probably the only thing you didn't tell me."

"100 sword lengths, that's why when I was little I was known as the Hundred-Blade Kid. Now, do ya know how far my Bankai can extend?"

"600 sword lengths."

"Kind of precise."

"I've done the math, Bankai multiplies the power of the Shikai by 6."

"Impressive, but no. Tell ya what: Fer old times sake, I'll do ya a favor and explain in the units you're used to. 13 kilometers. Ya don't get it just from hearin' the number, right? I'd better go ahead and show ya. No holdin' back this time." he got into a stance " **Bankai. Kamishini no Yari."** his Zanpakuto extended, destroying multiple surroundings in the process.

Kenshiro struggled to block Gin's Bankai with his own, being sent back several feet before he regained his footing and stopped the blade, his forearm reinforcing his Bankai "It's not like you to gawk at something like that Gin-sensei, you think a Bankai can't be stopped by another Bankai?" he unleashed a Seishinga Ryusho, resulting in an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Gin had suffered a head wound "I thought ya were kind of a creepy kid."

"I don't wanna hear that from you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Rangiku came to and rushed off to find Gin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin extended his Zanpakuto "How scary, I'd better put a stop to this now before it gets to be a real pain."

Kenshiro got into a stance ' _Wait, when did he retract his Zanpakuto? Dammit, I didn't get distracted again did I? No, I didn't take my eyes off it for an instant. There's no way I could've missed something so long change size-'_

"Now, whatever should I do? My Bankai bein' blocked so easily and all, guess I'd better fight old-school." Gin charged.

Kenshiro was forced onto the defensive by Gin and his Zanpakuto.

"Nice sword, feels like it might cut right through mine is this keeps up."

"I'd like it say that I want it to happen soon so I can end this, but fighting you like this makes me feel kind of nostalgic. _If I'm right about this, he's not out of Bankai just because he shrunk his blade. The second he points the blade straight at me, I'm dead.'_

Gin quickly broke away and extended his sword, nicking Kenshiro on the shoulder.

Kenshiro barely dodged as Gin brought the blade down, then swiftly moved to prepare his counter-attack ' _At this distance…'_

Gin blocked Kenshiro's Bankai with his own, then retreated to a nearby building.

"I knew it, the scariest thing about your Bankai isn't its length or its cutting capabilities. It's its speed. I realized there was no point in you telling me how long it was beforehand, you would've been better off keeping it a secret. There wasn't any point in waving your sword around and slicing the city up either. You would've been better off going straight for me. The reason you bothered doing all that was to distract me from the speed at which you changed the length of your sword."

Gin smirked "Well… _So he managed to notice on the first shot and actually dodged on the second, that's farther than he got last time. Impressive, and to think he's only getting better. But he hasn't got my just yet.'_ he tucked his sword under his armpit "Oops, ya caught me. Guess I gotta fess up, I'll tell ya how fast Kamishini no Yari is." he clapped his hands "Did ya catch it? It's 500 times that. Kamishini no Yari ain't the longest Zanpakuto, it's the fastest, but knowing that won't save ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen blocked a strike from Isshin and broke away.

"What's wrong? You're slowing down." Isshin noted "Is that all you've got?"

Aizen smirked "Yes, so it would seem. I have finally reached my limit, the limit of my Soul Reaper existence that is."

"What?"

"My soul is being reconstructed."

"What are you talking about?"

"The will of the Hogyoku has finally begun to understand my passion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro continued blocking a barrage of attacks that Gin threw at him ' _Focus! His slashes aren't what's important, I have to concentrate on the thrusts. I can't let him point his sword straight at me.'_

Gin suddenly raised his sword.

Kenshiro instantly broke away.

Gin smirked "Just kiddin'." he blitzed forward.

Kenshiro retreated into the air.

Gin stopped on a pile of rubble "Somebody's a scaredy-cat."

"I'm gonna break your sword you know."

"Feel free to give it a try."

Kenshiro charged, and another clash ensued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isshin got into a stance "Are you high on something?"

Aizen smirked "Do you not understand? I am telling you that the Hogyoku is sentient."

"That settles it, high as a kite."

"I do not blame you for failing to sense it. It was only after I became the master of the Hogyoku that I realized it had its own will. What do you believe the power of the Hogyoku to be? Do you believe that it controls the boundary between two opposing forces, the Soul Reapers and the Hollows? It does not. The true power of the Hogyoku is to capture the passions of those around it and manifest them."

Isshin stiffened "What?"

"Do you not see? I am saying that all of the miraculous events that have been occurring around Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenshiro Kamikaze, Rukia Kuchiki and Kisuke Urahara have been brought about by the manifestation power of the Hogyoku."

"What does that…"

"Kisuke Urahara mistakenly believe that the power of the Hogyoku was to manipulate the boundary between Hollows and Soul Reapers simply because this was his own wish as its creator. Rukia Kuchiki transferred all of her spiritual power to Ichigo Kurosaki and lost her Soul Reaper powers simply because she had not been delivered from her suffering over killing Kaien Shiba. Kenshiro Kamikaze had lost the majority of his Ryuuga powers when the Shikon Jewel had apparently been destroyed. Yasutora Sado, Orihime Inoue and Kagome Higurashi awakened their unique abilities simply because they cursed their powerlessness from the bottom of their hearts. I came to see the true power of the Hogyoku. No, that isn't quite right. To be precise, I knew that its power was not to manipulate the boundary between Hollows and Soul Reapers that Kisuke Urahara speaks of. After all, if it had been, Shinji Hirako and the others should not have been able to become complete Visored. Their Hollowfication was not only an experiment in Hollowfication itself, but also a means of testing the power of the Hogyoku. The experiment was successful. Kisuke Urahara's use of the power of the Hogyoku allowed Shinji Hirako and the others to evolve into complete Visored. And so, having obtained a working theory of the abilities of the Hogyoku, I had Rukia Kuchiki sent to Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenshiro Kamikaze. Of course, the power of the Hogyoku has its limits. It manifests the passions of those around it, but if they lack the strength to see those passions through to their fulfilment, nothing will happen. In that sense, one can call it a power that guides people in the direction of their desires. But there is something mysterious about living things. They are made in a way that allows them to attain only what their little hearts are capable of desiring."

"How dare you!" Isshin was interrupted by a blast of reiatsu blowing past both of them and into a nearby building, turning out to be Gin's Bankai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro slowly lifted the blade off of him,

Gin retracted the attack "Nice block, ya even managed to not make it look like a fluke."

Kenshiro wiped some blood from his lip "That was no fluke."

"Kenshiro…" Ichigo murmured.

"Quit whining and let us focus on the fights Ichigo. I'm pretty sure I've almost got him, so nobody get in the way."

"Sorry, Captain Aizen." said Gin "Did I ruin your speech?"

Aizen smirked "No, that was enough talk for now." his body began to become enveloped by the Hogyoku.

"Dad, what's he doing?" asked Ichigo "What's going on?"

"How the hell should I know?!" Isshin barked "I had no idea what was going on to being with, and then Kenshiro came flying in and now I still haven't got a clue!"

"Whaddya mean you don't have a clue?! Who do you think was fighting him a second ago?!"

"Stop whining, if you want to know so badly then just go ask him yourself! You're such a pain in the ass!"

"Really." Aizen interrupted "The Hogyoku, it was appropriate to call it "The Jewel of of Annihilation." It truly bears the power to annihilate the impenetrable boundary between man and god." he was suddenly blasted through the shoulder "So you've finally arrived, Kisuke Urahara."

Sure enough, Urahara appeared behind him "Long time no see, Aizen-san."

"100 years, I believe."

"Your fashion sense has really drifted towards the avant-garde in our time apart."

"All things in the middle of their metamorphosis appear unsightly." the hole in Aizen's shoulder healed itself.

"Whoever called it unsightly? You seemed to have fused with the Hogyoku."

"This is not fusion. I would have you see it as subjugation of the Hogyoku you never fully mastered."

"Never fully mastered? I suppose you could say that, at the time at least."

"At the time? It seems you are truly unable to admit defeat gracefully. No, it does not even matter whether you consider yourself defeated or not. Not anymore." he blitzed forward and apparently stabbed Urahara in the chest "Since you have forever lost your chance to master the Hogyoku."

Urahara's body suddenly popped like a balloon, and the real Urahara placed a hand on Aizen's back " **Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!"** he binded Aizen with a Kido spell.

Aizen smirked "Now that I think of it, Yammy's battle report did mention such a device. I let my guard down because I did not expect you to use such a petty trick so late in the game. And now, what do you expect me to do after binding me with such a flimsy Bakudo?"

"This flimsy Bakudo is just the beginning. **Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku!"** he unleashed a higher-level Bakudo " **Bakudo #79: Kuyo Shibari!"** a higher level "At the horizon of the thousand-armed one, ye archers of the heaven that casteth no reflection, assemble not on the path that illuminates, nor clothe thyselves in the wind that fans the spark, but behold this finger of mine. Shot of Light. Eight Bodies. Nine Stripes. Sutra of the Heavens. Diseased Treasure. Great Wheel. Ashen Turret. As I fire this arrow, vanish yonder in a blaze of white radiance."

"Do you expect me to let you use such a Kido? I can easily-"

"Too late! **Hado #91: Senju Koten Taiho!"** he fired a high-level Kido at Aizen, resulting in an explosion lighting up the sky. When the blast subsided, Aizen was gone "Aizen-san, it seems that you really did let your guard down after gaining the power of the Hogyoku."

"You were right." Aizen appeared behind Urahara "It's too late!" he slashed Urahara across the chest once he attempted to turn around "I may let my guard down, for there is no more need for me to be on guard or to show caution. I can feel it. I, who was already without equal in the Soul Society, can feel the subjugated Hogyoku as it begins to transform my body towards far greater heights of power than I ever possessed before. Even a 90's-level Kido is no longer something that requires evasion."

"You are mistaken. When I said that you let your guard down, I wasn't just referring to the fact that you didn't dodge. The Aizen that I knew would never have let me touch him twice unless it was part of his plan."

Two spirit-cuffs appeared on Aizen's wrists "These are…"

"Seals. I have sealed off the reiatsu vents that every Soul Reaper has within their wrists. You will be burned into oblivion from within by your own reiatsu."

Aizen was suddenly engulfed in a blinding light, resulting in a blinding explosion that covered the sky.

Urahara returned to the ground "It's not over. If that was all it took, all this would merely have been a charming diversion. It would mean we had just been facing an ordinary monster. He'll emerge soon enough."

Sure enough, Aizen emerged, now in a completely new form.

Ichigo gaped "What the hell… is that thing?"

Aizen suddenly appeared on the ground between them and Urahara "Tricking me into attacking by using a 90's Kido as a decoy using a specially developed technique to burn me from within with my own reiatsu. If it had been anyone else… no, even if it had been me before I had subjugated the Hogyoku, the battle would have ended in that instant. But unfortunately for you, the Hogyoku you created far surpasses your understanding." he broke off his spirit-cuffs with ease "Even this technique, which you no doubt devised solely for this battle, has not affected me in the least."

Urahara drew his Zanpakuto from his cane.

"If your techniques will not work, you turn to your sword?"

Urahara got into a stance.

"As you wish." Aizen gripped his Zanpakuto.

Isshin charged Aizen from behind.

Aizen stopped Isshin's Shikai with his foot, then matched Urahara's blade with his own and attempted a kick at Isshin, before sending both reeling.

Isshin and Urahara both attempted to bind Aizen with spirit-chains.

Aizen wasn't amused "What is this ridiculous set-up? You can't hope-"

Then Yoruichi dropped in and attempted to pound him into the ground in a rapid barrage that shook Karakura Town itself, destroying several buildings in the surrounding area "Well? How was-"

"Yoruichi-san, get out of there!" Urahara barked.

A sudden explosion of reiatsu destroyed the armor on Yoruichi's leg, sending her reeling backwards as Aizen emerged "Is something the matter? Surely you must have more for me than this. Hurry, play your next card. I will shatter them one by one until you have exhausted all your tricks. The number of methods you have prepared to defeat me is proof of your dedication and your power. And by the same token, they represent the sum total of your hopes. Therefore, what I am called upon to do is to crush every last one of them. So play your next card Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Isshin Kurosaki."

Urahara sighed "Well, that could have gone better. That was my special anti-Hierro battle armor. I can't believe it broke so easily."

Yoruichi frowned "What? How come you're talking like it's my fault?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it."

"You so were! You're totally thinking it broke because I wasn't paying enough attention! You're the one who made this half-assed thing! The real reason things went wrong is that you were slacking off back when you built it!"

"Ok ok I get it, you're right about everything!"

"I see." Aizen noted "The fact that your leg did not break after I struck it suggests that this is something quite special."

Yoruichi held up a leg "Oh my legs are _very_ special."

Urahara snickered.

Yoruichi gave him an armored fist to the face "What's with that look?!"

"You bwoke my nose!"

Aizen advanced "There is no need to get excited. Let us not waste time debating what is and is not special. If one swing of my blade destroys one of these, then all your special little toys will turn to dust with three." he suddenly appeared beside Yoruichi and swung his sword, then went to Urahara, who blocked Aizen's sword with his own.

Aizen kicked away Urahara and clashed with Isshin, then dodged a kick by Yoruichi.

All three attack him simultaneously, resulting in a reiatsu-shockwave that sent them all flying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro watched, frozen in place.

"Is this really ok?" Gin snapped him out of it "Yer beggin' for a backstab."

Kenshiro snapped out of it and turned to face him.

"Don't flip out, I'm just kiddin'." Gin sat down on a rock "Let's sit this one out."

"What?"

"Relax, how about we just watch?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen's wrist was bound by Urahara, but he easily stopped Yoruichi's attack "You waste your time."

Isshin leapt up and prepared to bring down his Shikai.

"As do you." he broke his wrist free and sent them both flying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin watched the battle "See? It's useless. I've been with Captain Aizen for a long time, and I've never seen him like this. But since he went and absorbed the Hogyoku when I wasn't lookin', I suppose it makes sense. Ya get it right? Ain't nothin' anyone can do anymore."

"Except you." Kenshiro pointed out.

"Shut it, you know we can't talk about it!"

"Why? It's pretty obvious Aizen already knows, he probably just humored you all this time to see what you'd come up with."

"Anyway, you and those other guys are gonna die and then it's curtains for everyone."

"That's not gonna happen, Ichigo and I will stop him one way or another."

"Ain't that sweet? I was expectin' ya to come out with somethin' like that."

"And if Aizen's turned into that, what do you think will happen to you in the end?" asked Ichigo.

"My my my, I wasn't expectin' a comeback like that one. The way ya say it, it's like you've accustomed your death as a foregone conclusion."

Ichigo froze.

"Maybe you've gone and given up on this whole fight somewhere deep down?"

"I didn't-"

"Oh dear, what a waste." Gin held out his Zanpakuto "Kenshiro, your buddy's takin' over fer ya now." then he turned back to Ichigo "I thought we could have a bit of fun, but looks like yer just a kid after all. So sensitive, so fragile. I'd never let Captain Aizen execute such a coward himself." he got in a stance.

"What's with that stance?!"

" **Kamishini no Yari: Buto."** his blade extended.

Ichigo dodged, then froze "It's retracted already?!"

" **Kamishini no Yari: Buto Renjin."** the blade extended.

Ichigo escaped, donning his Hollow Mask, and charged and Gin as he brought down his Bankai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Izuru came to and saw Rangiku running towards Gin's location, intent on stopping him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin blocked Ichigo's Bankai easily "I've had worse mosquito bites."

Ichigo retreated and prepared a Getsuga Tenshou.

"Guess there's no helpin' some."

' _Gotta close the gap.'_ Ichigo told himself ' _From what I hear earlier, the biggest strength of his Zanpakuto is that it can strike at any time from any distance. He also uses that as a defensive strategy to stop anyone from getting too close to him. If I can just get close enough, I know I'll get a chance to break through.'_

"I can tell yer up to somethin', but I don't reckon you'll get anywhere." Gin extended his Bankai.

Ichigo used his Getsuga Tenshou-infused sword to block it.

"Doin' pretty well there." Gin extended his blade to the point where it chipped-off part of Ichigo's Hollow Mask.

Ichigo got himself out of the way of the attack and charged, firing a Getsuga Tenshou that hit Gin dead on, resulting in an explosion.

"Close on." Gin emerged from the smoke unharmed "Seems like your best still ain't good enough though."

Ichigo froze.

"You were bettin' that if ya got past my Shinso and fired off that Hollowfied Getsuga Tenshou, everythin' would somehow just work out, but ya still don't get it."

"What do you-"

"Ya just managed to block my attacks with your Zanpakuto, so what makes ya think I can't do the same?" he held out his sword "Haven't ya learned anythin' yet?" he extended the blade, slicing off Ichigo's Hollow Mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isshin and Urahara attacked Aizen simultaneously.

Aizen easily stopped their blades with his bare hands.

"You don't even feel the need to move?" asked Urahara.

"We'd better make you take us seriously." Isshin noted.

Aizen easily blocked an attack from Yoruichi with his bare hand "Are you stuck?" he used his sword to slice off another piece of armor "Such a pity, you have once again failed to deal a fatal blow. That is, if any of your attacks even had the potential to be fatal to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin looked at Ichigo "Pathetic. Were ya always such a sissy? And that mask of your just crumpled like paper. Is Hollowfication really such a joke? Not like back then. Back then, you were pretty scary. Oh well, beat it kid."

Ichigo froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi got into a stance for another attack.

"Are you alright?" asked Urahara.

"Quit asking already! I managed to block thanks to that half-assed armor of yours. But without it, I'd have just dodged like I normally do and come away without a scratch."

"I do apologize." he noticed Aizen glowering at them "What might you be looking at?"

"I am watching you." Aizen stated "Think that your false show of concern must be part of your plan."

"I thought you'd decided to give up on caution."

"This is not caution, merely observation. In all of the Soul Society, only your intellect surpasses mine. Though our power cannot be compared, you pique my interest."

"You flatter me too much. These days, I am but a humble merchant. **Hado #32: Okasen!"** he fired a blast of reiatsu.

Aizen easily blocked it "You already know that there is no point using a 30's-level Kido. So you must be using it-" he cleared it away and saw Yoruichi charging at him "-to cover something like this." he blocked Yoruichi's armored fist "You seem to like using the same hand."

Yoruichi began firing a rapid barrage of punches.

Aizen blocked all of them with one arm "Is it so difficult to understand? You can strike me like this thousands of times and still come no closer to defeating me."

Yoruichi charged in for another attack " **Shunko!"** she landed a blow, breaking through the armor on Aizen's left arm and sending him to the ground. Yoruichi then charged in for the finishing blow.

Aizen easily stopped the attack with one hand "As I told you."

" **Shibari Benihime!"** Urahara attempted to trap Aizen from behind with a sort of reiatsu-net.

"Do you really think this will hold-"

" **Hiasobi Benihime. Juzu Tsunagi!"** he set multiple reiatsu-landmines on the net, trapping Aizen within the detonation and the massive explosion ensued that followed.

"Laughable." Aizen emerged, the only thing harmed being his outer-shell layer of skin " _This_ was the ace up your sleeve? Such a pitiful-"

" **Getsuga Tenshou!"** Isshin finished the plan with his signature attack, slicing Aizen down the middle.

"Did it work?" asked Urahara "Beats me. Since Aizen took on that form, his reiatsu's been practically impossible to read. Frighteningly strong, but when you're fighting him, even when you cut him, it's like there's nothing there. It makes me feel sick. The only person capable of judging Aizen's power now would be someone who's reached the same place."

Then Aizen emerged, only sporting a head wound "A worthy cut. I have come to comprehend the power behind that attack."

Isshin eyed him ' _What's going on inside there? What's the bastard doing?'_

"And now, it is time you came to comprehend the power behind mine." he held up his sword, and a massive explosion ensued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo noticed this.

"Ya just gonna keep turnin' your back to me?" asked Gin "I'm still right here ya know. Well, looks like this is the best your Getsuga Tenshou can do. Ain't workin' on me one bit, and Captain Aizen took one right to the face and it didn't even faze him. Yer all outta tricks. That Hollow form and Getsuga Tenshou too, they didn't do a thing. I reckon this is it for ya. Now if ya got somethin' left to try, that's another story. But it looks like ya got nothin'. Besides, ya ain't a warrior, ain't a Soul Reaper and ya ain't a Hollow. Ya ain't even human. Ya come here without even knowin' what the hell ya are, what makes you think ya can beat someone the three of them can't?"

Ichigo said nothing.

"I won't judge ya for it. Run."

Ichigo froze.

"Ya don't wanna die yet, right? I've lost interest in ya and Captain Aizen would just be disappointed if he saw ya now. He's scary, ain't he? I know ya get it now, how strong Captain Aizen's become."

Ichigo fell to his knees.

Gin walked towards him and drew his Zanpakuto "That's all the warnin' ya get. If ya ain't gonna run away, then I'll just kill ya right here."

Ichigo didn't move.

Then a massive explosion ensued behind him.

Ichigo turned to see Aizen's new form cracking apart, and Urahara, Isshin and Yoruichi all defeated and badly wounded "Dad! Urahara-san! Yoruichi-san!"

"Gin, what were you about to do to him?" asked Aizen.

"Oh nothin', just wanted to see what he could do." Gin lied.

"I see. Open a Senkaimon, we are moving on to the Karakura Town in the Soul Society. There is no need to destroy the three remaining pillars. If we are to conquer the Royal Palace, it will be more convenient to create the King's Key in the Soul Society."

"Yah." Gin prepared to use his Shikai to open the Senkaimon.

Aizen's form crumbled away, revealing a new form "It seems that the chrysalis stage is over, I am glad. I will be able to see the fall of the Soul Society with my own eyes."

Gin opened the Senkaimon with his Shikai.

Aizen looked back to Ichigo and Kenshiro, who brought Toshiro with him once he was fully healed "I will leave both of you here, there will be plenty of time to devour you after all this is over." he entered the Senkaimon, with Gin following. It closed soon after.

Ichigo was frozen in place ' _What the hell? What did he-'_

"Boys!" Isshin suddenly rushed over to them "What're you guys spacing out for?! Open another Senkaimon!"

Toshiro gaped "Captain Isshin!"

"Been awhile Shiro-chan, we'll catch up later. You coming with us?"

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon entering the Senkaimon, Aizen looked around "The Dangai, I see. Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Gin smirked "Ya said it."

Hearing something, Aizen looked back "The Kototsu?"

"The fun never stops, let's go Captain Aizen."

Aizen stepped towards the Kototsu.

"Captain Aizen? Let's hurry. That thing doesn't belong to the world of reiatsu, it's more like a law of nature. It ain't somethin' reiatsu can beat."

Aizen stood in front of the Kototsu as it rammed into him, then exploded "What is there to fear Gin? Laws exist only for those who cannot live without clinging to them. Come, let us proceed to the limits of nature's laws." he continued on, with Gin following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo caught Isshin and slung his arm over his shoulder "Dad."

"Let's go." Isshin muttered "We've got to protect Karakura Town."

"How?" asked Kenshiro "At this rate, we're f*cked!"

"When has that stopped you before?" Toshiro pointed out.

"But then we actually had some kind of ace up our sleeves Toshiro-sensei! This time we've got nothing! Isshin-san got wrecked, Ichigo and I weren't even worth getting wrecked, and you got bisected! We can't win!"

"There's no way you can know something like that!"

"Yes I can, and you all know I'm right! As much as I hate to admit it, not even the four of us combined stand a chance against a monster with reiatsu like that!"

Toshiro stiffened "I see, so you really are able to sense his reiatsu." he looked at Ichigo "Can you feel it to?"

Ichigo nodded "Yeah, why?"

"Let's go." Toshiro used his Zanpakuto to open the Senkaimon "What'll you guys do if you don't come? Sit here and sulk about it?"

Kenshiro stiffened.

"Are you gonna cry about not being able to protect Higurashi or everyone else you guys care about? Think about what it means, Aizen going to the actual Karakura Town in the Soul Society. If you guys don't go, everyone you want to protect in there, along with everyone else, will die! Even Higurashi!"

Kenshiro froze, then spoke "Let's go." he bolted into the Senkaimon first, with the others following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen stepped out of the Senkaimon and into the Soul Society "Is that Karakura Town over there? We seem to have missed our mark."

"Please don't say it like it's my fault." said Gin "I did have to deal with a certain captain messin' up the very fabric of reality."

"That is true. I apologize. Shall we take a walk?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro sped ahead of the others in the Senkaimon, then thought of something "Hey guys, shouldn't that annoying cleaner thing be in here?"

"You mean the Kototsu?" asked Toshiro "It's strange, I can't sense it in here. By its nature, Soul Reapers shouldn't be able to fight it. Judging by the traces of reiatsu still here, Aizen must've done something to it."

"So it's gone, is that bad?"

"If we let things carry on like this, yeah. But for now, it works in our favor."

"How so?" asked Ichigo.

"This place is called the Dangai (Severed World) because its time and space are severed from both the Human World and the Soul Society. That's why there has to be a Kototsu to make sure nothing gets stuck in here for too long. But now it's gone, so we can do it. Captain Isshin will teach Kurosaki the Final Getsuga Tenshou, and I can teach Kenshiro how to use the Ryuuga Tenkai Seal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the real Karakura Town in the Soul Society, Keigo regained consciousness, unaware of Aizen and Gin approaching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you talking about, Toshiro-sensei?" asked Kenshiro "How does this place help?"

"Because the Dangai is a dimension enfolded in countless layers of high-velocity time streams, it's okay if the Kurosaki guys don't understand." explained Toshiro "Let me put it simple: time is compacted compared to the outside worlds. Precisely, by 2,000. One year on the outside is 2,000 years in here. From what I learned, in ancient times, this was both a passage to the Human World and a place of exile, which is why there is the Koryu and Kototsu. If you're caught in the Koryu, you die and have no chance to escape the Dangai. If you're caught by the Kototsu, you get thrown out into a time period hugely different from the one you came from. As a result, when the Kototsu got you on your first trip to the Soul Society, you came out with a time difference of several days. That said, you guys only got a difference of a few days thanks to Kisuke Urahara. Normally, you would've been thrown across hundreds of years and died because your bodies couldn't withstand the sudden temporal acceleration. But with the Kototsu gone, we couldn't have asked for a better chance to save time. If we were to train for 3 months in here, only an hour would pass on the outside. The Soul Society hasn't come up with anything for stopping the Kototsu, but we did get something for stopping the Koryu."

"Allow me Shiro-chan." Isshin took several objects out of his robe and threw them at the Koryu, stopping the flow "We call this the Kaikyo Kotei."

"You're supposed to use them to stabilize the Koryu by having dozens of rank-and-file Soul Reapers pour their reiatsu into them using special techniques, but the captain can do it on his own."

"I'll suppress the Koryu until I run out of reiatsu, I reckon I've got enough for about 2,000 hours. Roughly 3 months, give or take."

"In that time, Kenshiro, you've gotta subdue him."

Kenshiro blinked "Subdue him?"

"Awakening Tenkai relies on the same principle as awakening Bankai: you've gotta subdue the spirit of your Bankai, and the rest will come pretty much the same, but there's a price."

"What sort of price?"

"Using Tenkai relies on the same principles as the Letzt Stil technique used by the Quincy. You gain a massive power increase, but at the cost of losing your powers once it wears off. In other words, to seal Aizen, you have to sacrifice your Soul Reaper powers."

"How do you know this so well?"

"Because I myself awakened Tenkai: Yukiryu Daiguren Hyorinmaru." he dodged a cuddle-attempt by Isshin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Tatsuki and Keigo regained consciousness in the real Karakura Town, carrying some of their unconscious classmates with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One other guy was still conscious, but he was "erased" when he got too close to Aizen, due to his spiritual body not being able to withstand being near him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tatsuki and Keigo kept wandering, before a massive reiatsu hit them "What's going on?!"

"Arisawa! You ok?" asked Keigo.

"Shut up, I don't need you to worry about me!" then they saw Aizen "What are… those guys?" it was then that she fell to her knees.

"Most impressive." Aizen noted "You are so close, yet you manage to cling to existence."

"Who… are you?"

"I know for a fact that Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenshiro Kamikaze will come here, having obtained new powers I wish to bring those powers closer to completion. Your deaths will help." he held out his sword.

Tatsuki looked back to Keigo "Run Asano, just do it! There's nothing you can do here!"

Keigo instantly, yet slowly, took off running.

Aizen stopped Gin from pursuing "There is no need to pursue them, we can begin right here."

Tatsuki's mind was racing ' _What do I do? What do I do? I can't move! What do I do? How can I-'_

Aizen was suddenly hit by an explosion.

"Looks like you're in trouble, Girl." Kanonji suddenly appeared "At times like this, you have to call for a Hero." cue the poses and insane poses that I have no intention of typing out.

The reaction he got from Tatsuki and Gin basically translated to ' _What the f*ck?'_

Aizen emerged from the blast unfazed "And who might you be?"

Cue more flamboyant poses, before Kanonji got into a stance "I'll take care of him Girl, you take your friend somewhere safe." he tensed slightly.

Aizen smirked "Are you finally succumbing to the intensity of my reiatsu? Rather, perhaps I should praise you for having endured it this long."

"I can assure you, I'm nowhere near succumbing to it yet."

"You've gotta run while you can, you're not strong enough for this!" Tatsuki barked.

"Run? You're actually telling the Hero to run? What an ignorant Girl. Let me tell you this, the children will never call a man who runs from battle a Hero." he turned to Aizen "Now then, be honored, for you shall be the first to witness my new technique!" he began charging spiritual energy in his hand " **Hyper Kanonball Blast!"** he fired it at Aizen, resulting in an explosion.

Aizen emerged unfazed once again.

Kanonji whipped out his Spirit Stick, a blade of energy forming at the end " **Super Spirit Blade!"** he thrusted it at Aizen.

"You should stop, a meager human will disintegrate merely by touching me."

The tip of Kanonji's Spirit Blade was vaporized upon contact.

Rangiku suddenly appeared and stopped him before he made contact "I made it. Aizen… Gin."

"Rangiku." Gin eyed her.

Rangiku turned to Kanonji "Run, go with Sango-san and get the others somewhere safe."

Kanonji wanted to argue, but knew she was right "Very well." he took Michiru onto his back.

Sango appeared and got Tatsuki, then took off running, with Kanonji following.

Aizen smirked "By "made it in time," were you referring to saving those humans? Or were you referring to me destroying Karakura Town and creating the King's Key. Well either way, you were wrong."

Rangiku said nothing.

"What's the matter? Do you find it hard to talk to me?"

"Captain Aizen." Gin stepped up "Please forgive my former acquaintance, I'll take her away."

"I don't mind, I have time. You're welcome to talk at length with her there."

"But we'd be in your way."

"Not at all."

"If you say so." Gin suddenly grabbed Rangiku and blitzed away.

"My my, as always he's such an amusing child."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let go of me!" Rangiku freed herself from Gin and landed on a rooftop.

"You're staggering." Gin noted "Why'd you come?"

"I lost track of your reiatsu, so I took the Senkaimon to get the jump on you. After all, I had a better grasp of where the _real_ Karakura Town was transported."

"I didn't ask how ya got here, I want to know why you came here in your shaky condition."

"Isn't it obvious? Because you're here."

Gin actually lost his smirk.

"Finally, I can ask you directly. Why did you decide to work under Aizen? Why? Why did you betray Kira, who trusted you?!"

' _Why did I betray you?'_ was what Gin could tell she wanted to ask "Are you seriously asking me that? You say I betrayed him in spite of his trust? Are you really talking about Izuru here?"

Rangiku froze.

"Man, why did you come here anyway?" he touched the necklace she wore "You know Rangiku, you're a nuisance." he suddenly held his Shikai at her throat.

Rangiku reached for hers, but too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanonji ran after Sango through the streets of Karakura Town.

"Are you alright?" Sango finally asked.

"I'm fine." Kanonji assured her "Soul Reaper or not, you mustn't push yourself Girl."

"I'm a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, you're a human who can tap into spiritual power at will. It hardly compares."

"Arisawa."

Tatsuki looked up and saw Keigo "Asano… I thought I told you to run."

Sango noticed he was holding a Zanpakuto "Why do you have that?"

"I found Afro-san collapsed over there, so I borrowed his sword?"

Sango looked and saw Zennosuke "Oh. _Honestly, it's times like this I wonder how he became a Soul Reaper in the first place._ What about him?"

"I'll tell him later, let's just go."

"What did you do with Chizuru?" asked Tatsuki "What about Kojima? Weren't you going to look for him?"

"I found Mizuiro, he's over there with Honsho. Anyway, save the questions for later! We've gotta run, that guy's aura keeps getting closer!"

Tatsuki climbed off of Kanonji's back, sensing Aizen approaching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Gin left a wounded Rangiku and took off ' _I'm sorry Rangiku, hopefully I'll be able to explain everything to you when I return.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Isshin had nearly run out of strength, so Toshiro lent some of his own reiatsu to him ' _Kenshiro, Kurosaki, you guys better hurry up.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin could see Aizen was still toying with Sango and the others.

Keigo and the others looked into an alley "Mizuiro! Honsho!"

They looked at them.

Tatsuki blinked "You two were already awake?"

"Apparently his cell phone battery died." explained Keigo.

Mizuiro grinned sheepishly "Sorry about that, but I guess it's okay now. I just borrowed a portable charged from the convenience store."

"Borrowed? That's not cool." Tatsuki pointed out.

"Don't start moralizing on me. It was an emergency, and it's not like the owner was going to wake up anyway."

"Well, I guess you have a point."

"I got some rations that should last us for the time being too." he took out his bag, revealing lots of food "Here. There's a load of beef jerky as well, so help yourself if you feel like something salty."

"This really makes me wonder about your diet. You seem like the type to live off this kind of stuff."

"Huh? I've been eating nothing but home-cooked meals since I got into middle school."

"But your family's…"

"Not them! I don't get food from my parents. It's easy finding girls who are good at cooking if you just know where to look."

"Oh, so that's the kind of guy you are Kojima…"

Cue Keigo freakout "Yeah he is, doesn't it piss you off just hearing about it?! You're thinking we shouldn't have bothered looking for him aren'tcha? Aren'tcha?" he started slapping her shoulder.

"Am not. And quit touching me! So have you been updated on what's going on?"

Mizuiro nodded "Keigo gave me the basics, yeah. For now, our top priority is dealing with that scary guy who's trying to kill us. On that note, check this out!" he opened his school bag "Stun guns for everyone! Where the heck did you get those? It's no use, I can't see something like this working on a guy like him. He just has to walk up to us to paralyze us, and Kanonji's pole was incinerated just by getting too close to him."

"It's like he's using cheat codes, no way a guy like that is human. Guess we're ditching these then." he threw away his stun gun.

Tatsuki noticed Chizuru huddled by herself "What's wrong Chizuru? You're all quiet."

Chizuru finally snapped out of it "Of course I'm quiet! I feel completely lost, I have no idea what you're talking about! How can you guys get used to this stuff so quick?! I can tell you're hiding something, so hurry up and explain!"

"The thing is…"

Cue Aizen approaching them.

"No time for explanations, let's go." Kanonji advised.

Aizen appeared in front of them and cut them off.

Chizuru froze "Did I just see that?!"

Aizen smirked "Do you think that I just found you? On the contrary. I merely stopped pretending to look." his barrier incinerated a bottle thrown at him.

Mizuiro blinked "Wow, it really got incinerated. Then let's try this next." he lit a can of gas and threw it, then rushed everyone away "Quickly now, get moving." once they were out of the alley, he threw a lighter at Aizen, resulting in an explosion.

Aizen emerged unfazed and slowly went after them as they ran.

Sango stopped "I'll hold him off, the rest of you escape."

Kanonji stepped forward "I can't let you be the only one to show such courage Girl, I'll fight alongside you."

"No, I'm the only one who could potentially harm him." she drew her Zanpakuto " **Shatter, Hiraikotsu!"** she summoned her Shikai and threw it at Aizen, hoping to draw in his reiatsu and shatter it.

Aizen batted it aside with one hand.

Then Gin showed up behind him "I've finally returned, Captain Aizen."

"So you're back." Aizen noted "And the girl?"

"I killer her." Gin lied.

"Indeed, her reiatsu has vanished. I am surprised, I thought that whatever their nature you had stronger feelings for her than that."

"Feelin's, huh? I ain't got nothin' like that. It's like I told ya the first time we met, I'm a snake, my skin is cold and I've got no heart. I seek out prey with my tongue, I wrap around 'em, and if I like 'em I swallow 'em whole." he walked in front of Aizen "That's the kind of animal I am. Ain't that what I said?"

Aizen watched as Sango and the others ran "My my, well I was starting to grow bored with watching the little mice flail around in their trap."

"What do you want to do once they're dead?"

"Hang their bodies outside the town where they are easy to see and commence with the creation of the King's Key." Aizen held out his Shikai.

"Don't worry about it. The killin', I mean." Gin touched the blade of Aizen's Shikai "I'll take care of killin' the kids myself."

"Gin."

Suddenly, Gin used his Bankai to stab Aizen in the chest "But not before I kill you first. The only way to escape the ability of Kyoka Suigetsu is to be touchin' the sword already before Perfect Hypnosis is released. How many decades did it take for me to finally hear that one fact? I waited on pins and needles, watchin' all of them think they could kill ya when not one person in the Gotei 13 knew your secret." Gin retracted his sword.

Blood splurted out of Aizen's chest and he stumbled back.

"Captain Aizen, I've been the only one who could kill ya this whole time."

Aizen held his wound "I knew it, I knew your aim when I chose to take you with me. I was curious to see how you would attempt to take my life. But I am sorry Gin, if you think that something like this is enough to kill me-"

"Oh I don't." he held up his sword "Can ya see it? There's a piece missin'. I just left it inside of ya."

Aizen froze "What?!"

"I told ya about my Bankai's powers way back then, didn't I? Sorry, I lied. It doesn't extend as far as I said, it doesn't extend as fast as I said. But when it changes, just for an instant, it turns to dust, and the inside of the blade is covered with a lethal poison that disintegrates your cells."

Aizen scowled.

"You're catchin' on now, ain't ya? In between piercin' your chest and retractin' my sword, I left just a tiny bit as dust and embedded it in your heart."

"Gin!"

"If ya got somethin' to say, better make it fast. Though however fast ya are, you're still gonna die. **Kill, Kamishini no Yari!"**

"Damn you, Gin!" Aizen suddenly gained a hole in his chest, and it was growing fast.

"You're gonna die with a hole in your chest, just like ya always wanted."

The hole in Aizen's chest grew to the point where the Hogyoku was visible.

Gin reached for it.

Aizen grabbed his wrist and threw him.

Gin still got away with the Hogyoku, then disappeared via Flash-Step.

Aizen fell to the ground ' _Gin…'_

Gin took cover in the alley, his arm heavily wounded "It's over, it's finally over-" he froze upon sensing the reiatsu.

Aien let out a roar, his body transforming, taking on a new, far more powerful form similar to a butterfly-like Hollow, the reiatsu shaking Karakura Town itself "I've won, Gin. The Hogyoku you stol no longer has to be inside of me to belong to me." Aizen suddenly appeared in front of Gin and re-inserted the Hogyoku back into his chest, then brutally slashed Gin down the middle.

Blood poured from Gin's wound ' _If you became a snake and began to devour people tomorrow and then with that same mouth with which you devoured them, you cried out to me that you loved me, would I still be able to tell you "I love you" the way that I can today?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rangiku regained consciousness, having only been hit with Hakufuku before.

"Matsumoto."

Rangiku turned to see Toshiro, slightly taller and panting heavily "Captain."

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen fully reabsorbed the Hogyoku into his chest "Now you see. I reached the answer known as the Hogyoku even before Kisuke Urahara, but I failed. In order to complete it, I fed the Hogyoku fragments harvested from hundreds of Soul Reaper souls, as well as hundreds of Rukongai souls with Soul Reaper potential, but I could not begin to satisfy it. But then, based on the results of his experiments, I saw that Kisuke Urahara's Hogyoku was also incomplete. So I decided to capture his Hogyoku and feed it to mine. That was the key." he easily ripped off Gin's arm and stabbed him through the chest with his sword "Fear is necessary for evolution. The fear that if one does not change, one could be destroyed and vanish from this world at any moment. Thank you, Gin. Thanks to you, I have finally become a new being that transcends both Soul Reapers and Hollows." he then threw Gin through a building, destroying it.

Gin saw Rangiku rushing towards him ' _I'm sorry… Rangiku… After all that, I couldn't get back what he took from you… I guess… I'm glad I got to apologize…'_ then he felt something cover him before he lost consciousness.

Orihime, who Toshiro sent through the Dangai beforehand, began healing Gin's injuries.

Rangiku began shedding tears.

"Aizen, get your filthy hands away from my sensei."

Aizen turned to see Kenshiro and Ichigo, both slightly taller with shaggier hair, their robes altered slightly.

"It's alright Rangiku-san, just let Inoue-san take care of him." Kenshiro assured her.

Ichigo put an unconscious Isshin on the ground "Thanks dad." he looked to where the others were ' _Good, Yuzu and Karin are safe._ Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Honsho, Kanonji, Sango-san. You guys just wait there for a little bit, Kenshiro and I will deal with this."

"What do you mean Ichigo?" asked Keigo.

Tatsuki froze ' _I can't feel anything, from him or from Kenshiro. This isn't right! I can feel that guy's power so hard it's crushing me, but I can't feel a thing from Ichigo or Kenshiro!'_

Aizen eyed them "Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenshiro Kamikaze. Are you truly Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenshiro Kamikaze?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ichigo.

"If you are truly Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenshiro Kamikaze, then I am disappointed. I no longer sense any reiatsu at all from either of you. Even if the two of you were suppressing it, it would not vanish entirely. You both have failed to evolve. You have thrown away the last chance I bestowed upon you. Such a pity-"

"Aizen. Let's move, I don't want to fight here."

"A meaningless proposal. Such words are reserved for those with the strength to challenge me. There is no need for concern. I will leave Karakura Town's destruction until after I-"

Ichigo FINALLY shut him up by grabbing him by the face and forcing him away from Karakura Town "Kenshiro, I'm taking this one!"

Kenshiro smirked "Go ahead Ichigo, just let me finish the job!" then he went over to Gin and the girls "Inoue-san, how is he? Can you save him?"

Orihime nodded "It was close, but my powers can save him."

Kenshiro sighed "Thank you. And Rangiku-san-"

"I know." Rangiku cut him off "I know everything, Orihime told me on the way here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Aizen touched the ground a few miles away.

Aizen grabbed his face ' _Impossible… to drive me back with sheer force…'_

Ichigo touched down "Let's begin Aizen, I'll take you down in a single instant."

Aizen sneered at him "In a single instant? I see, I understand now Ichigo Kurosaki, why you and Kenshiro Kamikaze no longer have reiatsu. You did not lose it, you discarded it. I do not know how you achieved this, but you have converted all your reiatsu into the raw physical power of your spiritual body. It enhances everything from your muscular strength to your footwork, your grip, your throwing ability and your running speed. In return for drastically improving every facet of your physical abilities, you have sacrificed your reiatsu. You accepted that you could not challenge my reiatsu as an equal. Nevertheless, it is time for you to despair. I will teach you that even your last, best hope cannot grant you power comparable to mine." the Hogyoku evolved him, growing more wings out of his back.

"What is it?"

Aizen blitzed behind him.

Ichigo stopped a slash with his Bankai, the sheer force destroying a mountain and unleashing a shockwave that could be felt miles around.

"Well blocked, but you must be surprised. The terrain is reshaped with a single swing of my sword. That is the level of power I have attained. To tell you the truth, even I had not realized how far my powers have grown. I rejoice Ichigo Kurosaki, for you will permit me to test the power that comes from transcending both Soul Reapers and Hollows to my heart's content." he charged forward.

Ichigo blocked a slash, the sheer force of their clashes destroying a large majority of their surroundings.

"We've only just begun Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo dodged and retreated to where a mountain used to stand.

"Did you think I could not reach such slow maneuvers?" Aizen descended towards him.

Ichigo dodged easily, then met Aizen's blade with his own.

"It is most curious that both of our evolutions culminate in the Zanpakuto being fused with our right arms in such similar ways. Perhaps this is the true form of a Zanpakuto?" he let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I deduced something from that exchange. It seems that our evolutions belong to different worlds after all. If I but wish it, I can shatter your sword with a single strike." he brought down his sword.

Ichigo stopped it with his bare hand, destroying the ground beneath them with a massive shockwave.

Aizen froze ' _Impossible… He caught it? I could understand if he had dodged it, though it should have been too fast for him to do even that… Nevertheless, I could understand if he had merely dodged it. But to actually intercept my strike…'_

"Why're you so surprised? Is it so hard to believe that I can catch your sword?"

"What?!"

"Does it scare you? Seeing something happen that you just can't understand?"

Aizen regained his composure and chuckled "Fascinating, Ichigo Kurosaki." he freed his blade and broke away "Something I cannot understand? Do not let your momentary victory drive you to conceit. Your physical strength merely exceeded mine for a brief instant. Such miracles can occur from time to time. But I have transcended that level. So to ensure that such a miracle does not occur a second time, I need only to utterly disintegrate you with Kido!" he prepared a Kido spell "The crest of turmoil swells, the vessel of madness grows insolent. They boil, they deny, they become numb, they blink and they impede slumber. The princess of iron crawls, the mud doll ceaselessly destroys itself. Unite, revolt, be filled with earth and know your own impotence! **Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!"** he used the Kido to engulf Ichigo "A perfect Kurohitsugi chanted by a being that has transcended both Hollows and Soul Reapers! A gravitational torrent with the power to warp space-time itself! Someone like you could never even hope to understand it, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo was completely engulfed, but then shattered the Kido with one hand "Seems like you still haven't noticed. I'm stronger than what you've become. What blew away that rock plateau was my sword."

Aizen froze.

"Let's go Aizen." Ichigo burst forward and slashed Aizen, wounding him.

Aizen escaped to the remains of a nearby plateau.

"Feels strange, doesn't it? You, who once asked me why I was retreating from you, are now retreating yourself. So this time I'm going to ask you. Why did you just retreat from me?"

Aizen froze, then began trembling with rage "Is that how it is? Are you pleased that you caught my sword? Are you pleased that you shattered my Kido?" he regenerated his wound "Are you pleased that you managed to wound me? Do not be so conceited, HUMAN!" his new third eye completely opened, before his face split apart, revealing the face of a Hollow as he evolved once more in a bloody explosion of reiatsu "As I believed. So you will not allow it after all, O Hogyoku. For me to be defeated by a mere human!" the mouths on his wings fired blasts of spiritual energy, the explosion scorching the land for miles around, to the point where Kanonji and the others could feel it from Karakura Town, but only Kenshiro was unaffected by the sheer power.

Ichigo was revealed to have blocked the blast, but his left arm was scorched.

"I see, so the damage from my attack only extends this far, but you have certainly lost the use of your left arm." Aizen charged forward and grabbed Ichigo by the neck, the mouths on his wings forming an energy-ring around him that dissipated the flames "Can you hear me, Ichigo Kurosaki? It is true that you temporarily broke through the barrier between Soul Reapers and Hollows and became a transcended being, but now you have lost that power and are a mere shadow of what you were before. There is no merit even in consuming and analyzing you as you are now. Instead, you will meet your death at the hands of the truly transcended one. By destroying you, I will bid an eternal farewell to the inferior essences of the Soul Reapers and the Hollows. Prepare to die Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"You think I'll die from something like this?" Ichigo looked him in the eye and easily broke free of Aizen's hold with one swing of his sword "It's time we finished this Aizen, I'm sick to death of listening to your whining." he held out his Bankai "I'll show it to you now, this is the **Final Getsuga Tenshou."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From Karakura Town, Kenshiro sensed the growing power "He's finally using it, I'd better get ready." he got into a stance and held out his Zanpakuto " **Tenkai!"** he unleashed a MASSIVE burst of reiatsu, revealing his Zanpakuto, now sporting both green and black dragon scales along the blade, as well as a dragon symbol along the handle "This power, along with Ichigo's trump card, will let us defeat and seal Aizen, but at the cost of our powers as Soul Reapers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the **Final Getsuga Tenshou."** Ichigo was suddenly engulfed in a massive burst of reiatsu.

Aizen could only watch in shock "What is that form?!"

Ichigo emerged, his hair now falling down his back, having turned completely black, as did his reiatsu, the sheer force nearly blowing Aizen away "The Final Getsuga Tenshou is when I become Getsuga itself. When I use this technique, I will lose all of my Soul Reaper powers. That's what makes it final."

Aizen froze ' _I still cannot feel anything. When I evolved to a level of existence beyond the Soul Reapers, they became unable to affect me, just as two-dimensional beings could not affect a three-dimensional one. Thus, neither Soul Reapers nor Hollows were able to sense my reiatsu unless I deliberately restricted myself in order to allow them to do so. But this cannot be. Surely he cannot have gone beyond me to a higher dimension still._ That is ridiculous, it could never happen! A mere human surpass me!"

Ichigo ignored him and materialized a sword from his reiatsu " **Mugetsu."** he swung his sword, resulting in an impact that cut Aizen down the middle, the darkness engulfing him and the land behind him a long distance back.

When the darkness subsided, the land was devastated.

Ichigo reverted back to his normal form as he saw Aizen plummet to the ground, severely damaged.

Aizen quickly regenerated himself, healing the wound in his back.

Ichigo blitzed in front of him.

Slowly, Aizen, now mostly reverted back to his original form, stood.

Ichigo fell to his knees ' _This is bad… my Soul Reaper powers… are disappearing…_ _Kenshiro, if you're gonna do it now's the time.'_

Aizen stood completely "You have lost, Ichigo Kurosaki. Behold, my Zanpakuto is disappearing! You of all people must understand what this means. The Hogyoku has determined that I no longer require a Zanpakuto! I will be like you, who became one with his Zanpakuto and its powers! No, I will eclipse you, who have lost those powers, and conquer heights far beyond your imagination! You're finished, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"The only one finished is you, Aizen! **Tenkai: Shikon Shinsei Ryuuga: Seal!"**

Aizen suddenly found himself unable to move, a green spike poking out of his chest, along with several more "What is this?!"

"You can thank me for that." Kenshiro suddenly appeared, panting very heavily.

"Kenshiro Kamikaze… but how?"

"Seems like you actually used it." Urahara suddenly appeared.

"Kisuke Urahara, is this your doing?"

"Only partially. Before your transformation was completed, I secretly instructed Kenshiro-san to implant a Ryu scale into your body when you were most vulnerable, enabling you to be sealed by his Tenkai. The ability of his Tenkai is its sealing technique. I determined that if you fused with the Hogyoku, killing you would become almost impossible, so Kenshiro and I developed this new ability beforehand, designed specifically to seal you."

"Is that so? Then I will have to disappoint you both!" he held out what still remained of his sword "Behold, I am about to attain an even higher level of evolution! Do you truly believe that such a pitiful ability has the power to seal me?!" his white skin crumbled away, partially reverting him to his original form "What is this?!"

"It is the will of the Hogyoku. The reason that Kenshiro-san's Tenkai seal was able to activate is that you have become weak, thanks to Kurosaki-san. It could take effect because he battled you and managed to push you to your limit. The Shikon Hogyoku no longer recognizes you as its master."

Aizen was, for the lack of a better word, pissed "This is ridiculous, it could never happen! It could never-" several energy-swords erupted from his back, all of them forming together to take the appearance of a dragon "Urahara! Kisuke Urahara! I despise you! Why, when you possess such an intellect, do you not act?! How can you stand to submit to that thing?!" his body was slowly becoming engulfed.

"That thing? Are you referring to the Soul King? I see, so you have seen it. If the Soul King did not exist, the Soul Society would be divided. The Soul King is its linchpin. If the linchpin is lost, everything will soon collapse. That is the way of our world."

"That's a loser's reasoning! A winner has to speak not of the world as it is, but of the world as it should be! I will-" and with that, Aizen was completely sealed.

"It's over…" Kenshiro panted, the strain of using Tenkai catching up to him "We won…" then he collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throughout the Living World and Hueco Mundo, everyone could sense that the battle was finally over.

Kagome gave a relieved smile ' _Kenshiro… Ichigo-kun…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo, resting Kenshiro's head on his lap after he lost consciousness, turned to see Urahara standing there "How is everyone?"

"They've all returned safely. They clearly wanted to talk to you two, but at the same time they must've found it difficult to do so."

"You didn't erase their memories, did you?"

"No, on this occasion I didn't touch anything."

Ichigo sighed "I see, that's good. I'm tired of hiding stuff from them, I'll explain everything to them myself when we get back." then he turned serious "But what about Aizen?"

"The seal containing Aizen-san has been delivered to the Seireitei, Central 46 will decide how to deal with it soon enough."

"I see."

"Why the long face?"

"I wonder, I'm not sure I get it myself."

"You both saved everyone's lives, not to mention the entire world, by risking your lives to defeat Aizen." Urahara pointed out.

"I know that."

"You both did the right thing, you have no reason to look so sad."

"Say, Urahara-san. About Aizen, was he really rejected by the Shikon Hogyoku? My dad told us about it, how the power of the Hogyoku is to absorb and manifest the desires of those around it, like the Shikon Jewel did before Naraku was destroyed, at least from what Kenshiro told me. If that's true, then maybe what Aizen really wished for was to lose his power. After I gained the power to fight Aizen as an equal, I finally touched his sword in the middle of the fight. There was nothing inside it but solitude. If he'd had incomparable power ever since he was born, then maybe he spent his whole life looking for someone who could see the world the same way he did, and the moment he finally gave up on finding them, somewhere in his heart he started wishing to be an ordinary Soul Reaper."

Urahara looked away "Perhaps."

"K-Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo looked to see Orihime and the others from his group "Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, Renji. What are you guys doing, is it okay for all of you to be walking around like this already?"

Uryu smirked "Don't lump me in with the likes of you."

"Yeah, no problem." Chad held up a hand.

Rukia immediately started barking at him "You're one to talk, what about-"

"I-It's really you, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime began tearing up "When I saw the long hair, I was scared it was someone else… I'm so glad…"

Ichigo smiled "Come on Inoue, what's with that look? I know my hair's a mess, but…" he suddenly collapsed.

When everyone rushed to his side, Ichigo suddenly screamed in agonizing pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The aftermath of the battle was… interesting, to say the least:

Kurotsuchi was preparing to return the real Karakura Town to the Soul Society, despite not caring about the safety on the side of the Human World.

Byakuya, Sesshomaru, Kenpachi and the others returned to the Soul Society after defeating Yammy, with Hanataro receiving praise from member of Squad 11.

Gin and Rangiku finally reunited after he confessed about the reasons behind his betrayal.

10 days after the battle, Aizen was sentenced to imprisonment in the deepest level of Muken for 18,800 years, which was increased to 20,000 years due to his arrogance about the matter.

With Kagome and Orihime's healing abilities, Hinamori was up and about within 3 days.

With personal vouches from Sesshomaru and several others, Gin was pardoned of his crimes, but placed under house arrest for the next 5 years.

Toshiro, along with several others, began training vigorously in preparation for another threat, should one as powerful as Aizen appear.

Yamamoto was raging at Kenpachi, Byakuya and Kyoraku for losing their captain haoris in the battles.

Kagome offered to heal Yamamoto's arm in order to show no hard feelings for the Hueco Mundo incident, but Yamamoto declined, claiming that it was a reminder of his failures, and sincerely apologized to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afterwards, Kagome approached Byakuya "Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya turned to face her "You are Kagome Higurashi, are you not?"

"I am, and thank you for actually using my name."

"Sesshomaru told me about his history with you. Anyway, what did you need from me?"

Kagome got on one knee "I would be honored if you would teach me in the ways of Kido."

Byakuya eyed her "Why do you wish to learn from me?"

"Because for as long as I can remember, Kenshiro has been protecting me, no matter how strong I get. This time, I plan to go all-out and protect him now that his powers are gone."

"I believe it is possible for you to learn Kido, seeing how your ability, Shahi Hana I believe, is similar to that of a Zanpakuto. Very well, I will train you."

Kagome nearly ran up to hug him, but refrained "Thank you."

Then Koga came up to her "Kagome, Kenshiro's waking up."

Kagome's eyes lit up "Excuse me Captain Kuchiki."

"I wish to see you tomorrow at noon for your training." Byakuya told her.

"I will." and with that, she ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro wasn't satisfied with his training so far ' _Dammit! At this rate, how can I protect Hinamori? My Bankai and Hyorinmaru, I need to be able to use them easier.'_

Then Gin came in, fully recovered "Captain Hitsugaya, Kenshiro's awake."

Toshiro de-materialized his Bankai "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro slowly regained consciousness "Where… am I?"

"My home." Koga told him.

Kenshiro bolted upright "Koga… Sango-san… Kohaku-kun… Shippo-kun… Miroku… Sesshomaru-dono… Gin-sensei… Toshiro-sensei… Kagome…" he instantly took her into his arms "Guys, you're all recovered?"

"We healed a long time ago."

"What?"

"Kenshiro, you've been unconscious for 10 days."

Kenshiro froze "What about my powers? Are they gone?"

Miroku sighed "I'm afraid so."

"Then you know?"

"Urahara-san told us." explained Kagome "Kuchiki-san and the others were taking care of Ichigo-kun, while we found you unconscious. Urahara-san told us that your remaining Soul Reaper powers faded away while you were asleep. According to him, your reiatsu will vanish in several phases. First, you lose consciousness and the temporal acceleration that your body went through in the Dangai reverts back to what it was before."

"Check."

"Now your height's back to normal and most of your reiatsu has already vanished. You can still sense Hollows and Soul Reapers, but you can't access your Soul Reaper powers anymore." Uryu told him "It's like what I went through when I fought Kurotsuchi, only you don't have a Dragon Reaper version of Ryuken to restore your powers."

Kenshiro sighed "I figured as much. Well, we'd better head back and see if Ichigo's awake."

"I knew you'd say that, so I had them prepare the Sekaimon in advance." Toshiro told him "But Kenshiro, never forget what I told you. Even if your blade is tainted by hatred, never let your hatred overtake you, or you've lost all your honor as a warrior."

"I won't." he bowed "Goodbye Toshiro-sensei, Gin-sensei, and thank you both for everything you've done for me." and with that, he took off to the Senkaimon, with Kagome following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they returned to the Human World, having passed Rukia in the Dangai, they found that Ichigo was already conscious.

"You lost your powers too, didn't you?" asked Kenshiro.

"Yeah." Ichigo muttered quietly "I can't even sense any reiatsu anymore."

"I can, but I can't use my Soul Reaper powers anymore." then Kenshiro smiled "You know, maybe this is a good thing. For as long as I can remember, my life has been the same. Fighting, hanging with you, protecting Kagome, and repeating the cycle. But now, I think it's time I take a long overdue break from fighting and spend some quiet time with my best friend and the woman I love." he put an arm around Ichigo and another arm around Kagome "With you two by my side, nothing can stop me."

 **The End?**


	18. New Allies, A New Enemy

17 months had passed since Aizen's defeat at the cost of Kenshiro and Ichigo's powers, and life had returned to normal for everyone, aside from the occasional Hollow duties everyone else had rushed out on in place of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onii-chan, it's time to get up!"

Hearing Yuzu calling, Ichigo got out of bed ' _Another day, another chance to go bored out of my f*cking mind, or completely insane from my dad's never-ending midlife-crisis.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Ichigo made his way to school ' _It's been 17 months since Kenshiro and I beat Aizen and lost our powers, almost a year and a half. We're in our last year of high school now, and apparently Chad, Inoue and Kagome told everyone about our Soul Reaper powers. From what they say, everyone believed them right away. Well, after seeing all that with their own eyes, it's not like they had much of a choice. Even so, I'm glad they all accepted it without saying anything. Apparently Kanonji went into solitude to train his powers after the fight, and nobody had seen him for 6 months. Once he returned, his show's ratings practically tripled. But now both Kenshiro and I are completely powerless. Around the same time my powers vanished, Karin's began growing stronger. These days, Karin's the high-level medium. It's kind of a pain for her, but she doesn't complain to me about it. She seems to be dealing with it well.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro immediately tackled Keigo to the ground "The only thing about you that's improved over the past two years is your hairstyle, and even then only because I recommended it." he made his way into the classroom "Hey Inoue-san, Tatsuki-san." he quickly pecked Kagome on the lips "Hey Kagome, I've got that book you lent me." he reached in his bag, then froze when he saw his Substitute Soul Reaper badge, along with something else.

The Shikon Jewel, now completely devoid of any power after Urahara retrieved it from Aizen.

"Kenshiro, something wrong?" asked Kagome.

Kenshiro quickly snapped out of it "No, nothing." he handed her the book and saw Ichigo coming in "Hey Ichigo."

"Hey." Ichigo waved.

Kenshiro looked back down at the badge and the jewel ' _Ever since Ichigo and I lost our Soul Reaper powers, our Substitute Soul Reaper badges are pretty much junk. They don't go off when there's a Hollow, and it's not cloaked anymore either. Urahara-san said that I should hold onto the Shikon Jewel after the battle, something about my reiatsu keeping it at bay. These days, these two things are the only proof I have of my time in the Feudal Era or as a Soul Reaper.'_ he saw Uryu rushing past ' _Ishida-san took over the Hollow extermination routine that Ichigo and I used to alternate on, seeing how that afro guy turned out to be even less reliable than we thought. I just hope his Quincy shtick doesn't piss off the Soul Society, since Ichigo and I aren't gonna be there to bail his ass out of the fire. But since then, I haven't seen Rukia, Toshiro-sensei, Gin-sensei, or anyone else from the Soul Society or the Feudal Era.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Kenshiro met up with Ichigo on the roof during lunch break "So have you decided what you're gonna do after high school?"

Ichigo blinked "You mean career paths and all that jazz?"

"First of all, nobody says "all that jazz" anymore. Second of all, that's exactly what I mean, what else is there?"

"Can't I leave it for now?"

"We're gonna have career guidance counseling at the end of the semester, you can't put it off much longer. You had good grades back when we first started high school, but they plummeted the second half of the first year."

"So did yours."

"I went from a mid-A's to low-A's and high-B's, it's hardly a problem."

"Shut up, we both had a lot of stuff on our plates. I still don't know how kept up so well."

"I do a lot of studying when I'm alone."

"Whatever, I'm still above average."

Then Kenshiro changed topics "What do you think Rukia's up to these days?"

"Why're you bringing her up all of a sudden?"

"It wouldn't kill her to at least visit once in awhile."

"She was relieved of her Karakura Town duties a long time ago, it makes sense that she wouldn't come around here."

"Don't you miss her?"

"Why would I? It's taken me 17 years to finally have this normal life, I hope things stay quiet like this until the day I die."

"You know you suck at lying."

Ichigo ignored him and switched topics "So have your nightmares gotten any better?"

The temperature on the roof suddenly dropped, and Kenshiro shook his head "No, they've only gotten worse. It's the same thing every time: you and I are fighting this Aizen-cosplayer guy while we're wearing this weird skeleton armor and wielding swords, mine has a dragon on the front of it, everyone's turned on you, and everyone doesn't even know I exist, even Kagome. I haven't slept right in over a month because of that."

"Nightmares are just bad dreams, nothing more."

"I know, but they just felt so real. You don't think they're dreams foretelling our future, do you?"

"Get real, premonitions in dreams aren't real."

"If this were 2 years ago, you would've said that about the Soul Society and Hollows."

Ichigo tensed "Shut up."

"Still, about not being able to see spirits anymore. Do you regret any of it?"

"No. Do you regret giving up your powers?"

"No, of course not, but I didn't realize how BORING my life would be without powers! I'm going bored out of my f*cking mind!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way home, a figure in a sweatshirt rushed past with a bag.

Another guy rushed after him "Stop dammit, give me back my bag you bastard!"

"Ichigo." Kenshiro threw his bag "I've got him."

"The 10 second rule?" Ichigo guessed.

"Even less." Kenshiro suddenly blitzed away ' _I do have one other thing that proves that I used to be the Dragon Reaper: badass physical capabilities.'_ he punched the thief in the face, dodged a stab, and knocked him to the ground ' _I'm just lucky the effects of the Ryu scales are still there. I guess they really part of my body now.'_ he handed the bag back to the stranger "I take it this is yours?"

The stranger smiled "That was pretty cool kid, thanks." he took the bag "You hungry? I'll treat you to ramen or something, sounds good right?"

"Thanks for the offer, but that's not my style. I'll have hell to pay if people find out I do that sort of thing, so please keep this incident to yourself."

"R-Right. That's too bad."

"Just doing what's right. Later." he walked away, with Ichigo following.

The stranger smirked, his voice very low "What's this? You're more cautious than I thought aren't you Kenshiro Kamikaze, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" a Substitute Soul Reaper badge fell out of his bag, but he quickly stuffed it back in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro seemed concerned.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo.

"I know you can't sense reiatsu anymore, but I can." Kenshiro told him quietly "It's strange, his reiatsu is really strong, even stronger than Byakuya-san was with his Shikai at full power. And the weird part is, his reiatsu felt somewhat similar to Chad's."

Ichigo said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nothing interesting happened the next day at school, aside from the gang that the thief from the day before was part of coming at them for payback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, the stranger returned to his companions (A middle-aged man with one eye, a dark-skinned woman, a blonde boy, and a teenage redheaded girl), and informed them that he had found the first Substitute Soul Reaper's in more than 15 years, one of them being the Dragon Reaper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were getting boring with the gang until Ichigo, Kenshiro and Uryu finally got bored and punched out the leader, then started beating the crap out of several guys.

One guy with a bat showed up and was about to take them on, until a familiar female figure started beating the living day light out of the remaining guys "You look like you're having fun Ichigo-chan, Kenshiro-chan."

"Kenshiro-san, Kurosaki, she's calling you by name. Who is she?" asked Uryu.

Ichigo was sweating bullets "My boss…"

Kenshiro was about to piss himself.

"You keep skipping work with these lame excuses over and over again, and I've had just about enough! Just keep your mouth shut and let me kidnap you two!" she blitzed forward and grabbed both of them, then bundled them both into her van and took off.

Uryu watched ' _Amazing, it took her less than a second to fold Kenshiro-san and Kurosaki like laundry and take them away. Who could she be?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro wasn't pleased about being kidnapped and bound by tape "Why do you keep doing this?! We've been over this at least 10 times in the past week, I DON'T WORK FOR YOU!"

"You're guilty by association." then she turned to Ichigo "I'll take it off if you swear not to run away."

"You completely sound like a legitimate kidnapper." Kenshiro pointed out.

Then the woman answered the phone "Thanks for calling! Cheap, fast and reliable, that's the Unagi Shop! Huh?! Two deluxe servings? This isn't an eel restaurant! Huh? "But 'unagi' means 'eel'?" It also happens to be my family name, you moron!" then she angrily hung up.

"You know, I keep saying this, but you really ought to change that name." Ichigo pointed out dryly.

"What? Change the sacred name I inherited from countless generations of ancestors? Not in a thousand years!"

Ichigo sighed ' _That's Ikumi Unagiya for ya._ No boss, I mean the name of the shop."

"Not happening! And don't call me boss, call me Ikumi-san! Now get to work!" she threw a stack of papers at him "Look ater Kondo-san's rabbit in Mashiba's 2nd district, do yard work for Yamashita-san over in South Kawase's first district, and there's plenty more where that came from. While you've been slacking off, the requests have been piling up."

"You know what else is piling up? The charges we could have against you for kidnapping my friend and holding him hostage. Seriously, untie him. We've been over this, he doesn't work for you."

Ikumi grunted "Fine." she reluctantly untied him "You're free to go."

Kenshiro instantly took off running and sped out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro ran as fast as she could ' _Okay, maybe I can have her arrested on charges of kidnapping with Ichigo as the witness-'_ then he bumped into someone "Sorry about that- Oh, you again."

The stranger from before smirked "Wanna go for ramen?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to, just get me the hell away from her!"

The man blinked "Girlfriend troubles?"

"Worse: My friend's boss tried to kidnap me. Again. Anyway, as for the ramen thing, come back to my apartment and you can tell me what you need from me."

"How-"

"I'm good at reading people, let's leave it there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as she heard the story from Uryu, Orihime immediately rushed off to find Ichigo and save him from his supposed kidnapper, before Uryu stopped her.

Uryu took note of something strange wrapping around Ichigo, who wasn't supposed to have any reiatsu.

Unknown to him, a figure with a book watched him from a nearby tree.

When Uryu heard him close the book, he turned but didn't see anyone.

But Uryu felt it in his gut: Something was going to happen, something bad.

And Ichigo and Kenshiro would be at the center of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro made some tea for the stranger "Alright, help yourself… what did you say your name was again?"

"Kugo Ginjo, you can call me either one of those." the man introduced.

"So Ginjo, what can I do for you?"

Ginjo put down the bottle "Well, you are good at reading people. So, can I get you to do something for me?"

"Depends on what you want me to do."

Ginjo pulled something out of his pocket.

Kenshiro froze, then pulled out his phone "If this has something to do with him, then Ichigo's gotta be involved, no exceptions."

"So be it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Karin was purchasing some goods from Urahara to repel Hollows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 10 minutes later, Ichigo burst through the door "We've got 20 minutes max before she finds us. What's up?"

Kenshiro pointed.

Ichigo looked at the picture and froze.

"I'd like the two of you to run a background check on someone." Ginjo told them "His name is…"

"Isshin Kurosaki." Ichigo finished.

"What, you know him?"

"Don't mess with me, Isshin Kurosaki is my father. If there's something you wanna know, just ask me instead of pulling this innocent jackass routine. I'll tell you whatever you wanna know."

"Your father? What a coincidence. But can you really tell me anything? How much do you really know about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, nothing more complicated than that. How much do you know about your own family? I'll be you don't even know all that much, not yet anyway. Go to the Urahara Store, you'll see something pretty interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin was ignoring the gimmick by Urahara and just wanted the goods to repel Hollows, claiming that it was her turn to protect her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was surprised by what he saw "Karin… Why was she at Urahara-san's?"

"Didn't you know? She goes there a few times a week." Kenshiro told him "She's always buying stuff to repel Hollows and Urahara-san gives it to her for free on account of he owes us."

"Well at least you know him." Ginjo came up behind them.

Ichigo nodded "Exactly. Urahara-san's-"

"Helped us out, right? Just how much do you know, that you think you understand this Urahara guy?"

"He's a creepy yet genius pervert who's obviously in love with Yoruichi-san, he's the former captain of the 12th division, what else is there to know?" asked Kenshiro.

"Regardless. I'm warning you two, you should make a move now if you want to protect your families."

"Tell me your name." Ichigo said quietly "Who are you?"

"Ginjo. Kugo Ginjo."

"Kugo Ginjo. Make no mistake, I haven't started trusting you."

"Of course not, then I'll just give you these." he threw two cards at them "Well then, see you around." he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo brought Kenshiro back to his room for a private conversation "So do you think this Ginjo guy can be trusted?"

Kenshiro sighed "No idea. I can't follow his reiatsu, so he must be suppressing it. This card he gave us, something called Xcution. You think it's worth checking out?"

"Not really, to be honest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Uryu stood outside of Ichigo's house, ended up pursuing a strange man he saw watching Ichigo and Kenshiro, and as a result, he was critically injured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keigo and Mizuiro were walking past a construction site, but sensed something following them.

Tatsuki suddenly appeared and pushed them out of the way just before they were hit by a steel beam, feeling like someone was aiming for them with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginjo was walking through the streets when he was confronted by two of his partners from Xcution, Giriko and Riruka, about failing to recruit Kenshiro and Ichigo, only for him to ignore them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo found himself by the river, staring at his Substitute Soul Reaper badge ' _I suck at dealing with leftover regrets, and Kenshiro just doesn't seem to care about them. Goodbye.'_ and he threw his badge into the river, then walked home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ichigo got home, he found Yuzu with a 95% percent on her exam, but Isshin was out for something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro suddenly burst through Ichigo's bedroom window "Ichigo, we've gotta move!"

"I know, Inoue already called and told me." Ichigo got off his bed "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro burst into the room in the hospital "Ishida-san!" he looked and saw Kagome and Orihime sitting by the bed "Oh good, you're both already here."

Then Ichigo came in "What about Chad?"

Kagome shook her head "I can't get a hold of Sado-kun, he hasn't shown up for a few days and he's not answering his phone."

"You even called Kenshiro-san and Kurosaki?" Uryu asked from behind the curtain "You're both going completely overboard with this."

"Completely overboard?" Ryuken came into the room "You still talk like an adult and act like a child."

"I'm not even supposed to have any visitors. Do you mean for my injuries to get worse, letting all these people barge in here?"

"You fool, who do you think operated on you? As if this degree of disturbances could affect your injures. A novice brought to death's door by an enemy's blade has no right to tell his doctor what to do or what not to do."

"Hold on a second Dr Ishida, what do you mean an enemy's blade?" asked Kenshiro "What's going on?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with you." Uryu told him.

"How could it not? You got attacked and taken out, didn't you? If you couldn't take care of this guy by yourself then we've gotta do this together."

No response.

"Say something!"

"It is essential that you share information." Ryuken cut ini "Or do you mean to waste my kindness?"

"That's enough out of you!" Uryu barked, then winced.

"Oh, so close. If you raise your voice by 5Hz more, your wounds will open."

"Ishida-kun…" Orihime murmured.

Uryu sighed "Sorry, Inoue-san. Right now, I really have nothing to tell you. Would you mind going home?"

"Sure…" she quietly left, and Kagome followed.

"I will take them in my car." Ryuken told Kenshiro and Ichigo "You two should return to your homes at once. If you stay out too late with girls, I suspect you will never be allowed to hear the end of it."

Ichigo eyed him, then bowed "Point taken, thank you." then he walked out of the room.

Ryuken turned to Kenshiro and made his way out of the room and down the hall "He doesn't seem like he'll be much use, so I'll only tell you: it wasn't a Hollow that slashed Uryu."

Kenshiro stiffened slightly and followed him "So then-"

"But it obviously wasn't a Soul Reaper either."

"Then what? Another Quincy?"

"Obviously not."

"Then what?"

"I investigated the trace reiatsu around the wound, but to be honest, I'm not even sure that it could be called reiatsu. It was a type of spirit particle I have never encountered before."

"You mean…"

"Don't ask questions, I am telling you everything I know. The victim himself does not seem to know anything about the enemy. It's not that he wouldn't tell you or the girls anything, it's that he _couldn't_ tell you anything."

"Strange."

"Regardless, it is clear that you are all in danger. Do you know anything that may help?"

"Usually I'd go to Urahara-san for something like this, but if you don't know then he probably doesn't either."

"This is only a theory, but the enemy possessing this unknown power is most likely a human. Rather than being like a Soul Reaper, they would surely be closer to you, Inoue-san, Higurashi-san or Sado-kun. In terms of a general classification, Uryu, as a Quincy, would probably fall in the same category. If we hypothesize that Uryu was attacked by a fellow human, the next victim will either be Inoue-san, Higurashi-san or Sado-kun."

"Why not me?"

"Because even without powers, you're an expert hand-to-hand combatant and skilled with a sword, the enemy would still have a hard time getting to you. Regardless, Inoue-san and Higurashi-san are most likely eavesdropping." he turned to where they were hiding "I'll drive you two home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo woke up the next morning after another strange dream ' _Dammit, not again.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Uryu's assailant was discussing his next plan of action with his ally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo met up with Kenshiro at school, but neither of them said anything, before Keigo accidentally let something slip about the day before.

"What happened?" Ichigo questioned.

Keigo instantly tried to lie "Well, yesterday…"

"We thought we were being chased by a girl from another school, but it turned out it was just Arisawa-san." explained Mizuiro.

"Y-Yeah yeah, hilarious right?"

Ichigo started towards the door "Anyway, I promised to go shopping with my sisters today. Sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo met up with Yuzu on the way home "Hey Yuzu, where's Karin?"

"She said she'd be a little late, so we should go without her." explained Yuzu.

"I see. Oh well, shall we go?"

Yuzu noticed him giving a fake smile, but nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keigo and Mizuiro were walking through town together, but they were confronted by the robber Kenshiro and Ichigo beat up a few days before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki rushed up to him "You're not with Asano and Kojima?"

"No, I'm shopping with my sisters." Ichigo told her "Why?"

"They said to join up with them later, but now I can't get through to them."

"Maybe they don't have any signal."

"That would be fine, but there's the thing from yesterday as well."

Ichigo stiffened "The thing from yesterday? What are you talking about?"

"Didn't they tell you?"

Ichigo froze from what she told him "Someone's after them?!"

"We don't know for sure though."

Ichigo gripped his fist ' _Dammit!'_

"You should go check it out Onii-chan." Yuzu told him "They're your friends, so go and make sure they're okay."

"Right, sorry. Tatsuki, let's go." he took off and whipped out his cell phone "Kenshiro?"

" _I know, I'll meet you there."_

"Right." then he hung up "Tatsuki let's split up, you go search the area near the bowling alley okay? Kenshiro and I will meet up with where they were attacked yesterday." he split off from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro met up with Ichigo at the construction site "I found them, they're unconscious." then he saw the steel beams falling "Shit!" he struggled to hold them back, then saw the thief standing before them "It was you, why are you after them? Are you that desperate to get back at me?!"

"Revenge? That ain't it." the thief told him "I'm just carrying out a request!" he lunged and began beating on Kenshiro "You can't do a thing, can you? Your friends are going down one by one, and your families are the grand finale!"

"Not while I'm around." Ichigo kicked him in the gut and slugged him in the face "You said it was a request, so whose?"

"That would be me." another figure made himself known.

Kenshiro redirected the steel beams "Who's the guy cosplaying Aizen?"

The figure suddenly disappeared.

"Stop." Ryuken suddenly appeared ' _So he vanished as soon as he sensed my reiatsu.'_ he went to check on Keigo and Mizuiro.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kenshiro.

"I happened to be nearby."

"Who was he?"

"Surely it wasn't just a delinquent looking for trouble?"

"Of course not. Do you think these guys are the ones who attacked Ishida?" asked Ichigo.

"These two are fine, they're unconscious but virtually unharmed. I will call for an ambulance to be on the safe side, but you two are not to involve yourselves in this any further."

"How could we do that?" asked Kenshiro.

"Then let me ask you a question instead. What can either of you do?"

They said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was losing his temper "Dammit, what's going on?! What are we missing?! There's gotta be something we can do!"

"I think it's obvious what we have to do." Kenshiro held up the card "We've gotta call Ginjo and see what he knows."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right."

Kenshiro made the call on his cell phone "Hello?"

" _Hello, you've reached Xcution. Your number has not been recognized, are you a new member? Please state your name."_

"Kenshiro Kamikaze and Ichigo Kurosaki."

" _Kenshiro Kamikaze-sama and Ichigo Kurosaki-sama, we have been waiting for you two. Welcome to Xcution. Please redial, adding 008005 to the end of the current number. Then as soon as the phone stops ringing for your second call, please hang up. We will connect you on the third call."_ then it hung up.

Kenshiro followed the instructions "Did you have to make that such a pain Ginjo?"

" _Now don't say that, if we hadn't set it up this way it would end up being way more of a pain for us."_

"We need to talk to you."

" _Figures, why else would you two call?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Kenshiro and Ichigo were surprised to learn from Orihime that Chad hadn't been coming to school lately.

"I already checked with Dr Ishida, Chad hasn't been to the hospital lately." Kenshiro admitted.

Ichigo sighed "It's weird, just what the hell is going on?"

"All I know is that Ishida-san's attacker was apparently human, but that's pretty much it."

"Let's just see if Ginjo can tell us anything. He said 8:00 pm tonight, 7th district of Chobara in Naruki City, some dirty warehouse."

"He says he'll be able to help us, but can he really?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Orihime stopped by Chad's apartment, but found he wasn't home, and recalled what Ryuken told Kenshiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro looked around "I think this is the place Ichigo, Ginjo said to meet up with him at some dirty apartment complex."

"Yo." Ginjo made himself known "5 minutes early? You're really taking this seriously."

"Not 5 minutes, just 3." Ichigo corrected.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Someone took down one of our friends." Kenshiro told him.

"And?"

"We need your help."

"To find whoever did it?"

"To find out what the f*ck is going on."

"I thought you didn't trust me."

"You know about both of us, along with my father." Ichigo pointed out "You and your friends aren't just ordinary humans, are you?"

"Ain't I?"

"It's not that we trust you, but we've got-"

"No one else to turn to, right? Why not? Follow me." he walked towards the building, and they reluctantly followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginjo led them into an elevator "All I ask is that the two of you carry out my request first."

"The one about my dad?" asked Ichigo.

"No need to glare like that." Ginjo stepped out of the elevator "You don't have to investigate him anymore, that was just an excuse to pique your interests."

"Just an excuse?"

Ginjo led them to a door "We're here, slide your card through the reader."

Ichigo did so.

Ginjo opened the door, revealing a hideout "Here we are."

"Big place." Kenshiro noted.

"We knocked out the walls between 5 rooms and ceilings between 3 floors, some of our members are pretty-well off. Now before we get onto the main point, let me tell you about our goal."

"Your goal?"

"Yeah, the goal that made us approach the two of you, Kenshiro in particular. We want to restore your Soul Reaper powers, both of you."

Kenshiro froze.

"What? Don't pretend you guys didn't hear me. I said we're gonna restore yours and Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers."

"You can bring them back? How? Why would you want to? What are you planning? Who are you people?" he grabbed Ginjo by his jacket.

Ginjo grabbed him by the arm "Cool it, you can fire those questions out like a machine gun but that doesn't mean I can answer them as fast."

Kenshiro let go "Fine."

"Take a seat, it's gonna be a long night. I can take my time explaining it all."

Kenshiro and Ichigo sat on the sofa.

"What some drinks?"

They shot him cold glares.

"What's with that look? I ain't offering kids alcohol, and it's not like you'd drink it anyway. You two are way more square than you look, ask for anything. There's no menu, but we've got all the usual stuff."

"We're fine, thanks."

Ginjo turned to Giriko "Then would you mind bringing us orange juice or something?"

Giriko nodded "Very well." he left some coasters and some drinks.

"Thanks."

"Seriously, what are you guys?" asked Kenshiro.

"We're all human." Ginjo admitted "Of course, like you said, we're not ordinary humans. We were born with certain special abilities."

"Like what?"

"It'll be faster to show you." he placed a finger on the glass and the drink suddenly levitated into his mouth "I just drew out the soul of the alcohol in the glass and made it help me drink it. Our ability is to draw out the souls that dwell in various objects and utilize them."

They stared at him.

"You both look lost. Did you think only living creatures had souls? Everything in this world has a soul, no exceptions. Not just plants and animals, the soul might be tiny but even non-living things like a pole or a glass have one. Have you noticed how when people use tools they're familiar with, they perform better than usual? It's because they've comprehended the souls of those tools. The souls of objects are naturally endowed with the ability to help their wielders. Our ability is to draw that out and boost it with our own souls to amplify its power. We can draw out the soul of asphalt, amplify its repulsive force and use it to jump higher. With fluids we can make them fly into our mouths as you just saw, or make them support our feet so we can stand on water, and when it comes to familiar tools with which we have a high affinity we can even change their shape. In my case, it's this necklace." he held up his necklace, which began generating reiatsu.

"What're you doing?"

Ginjo suddenly materialized it into a large sword "It's as you see."

"Damn."

"I know, we call this ability Fullbring."

"As in bringing out the full potential of an object's soul?"

"Something like that."

Then Riruka showed up "I'm back!"

"Riruka, you're back earlier than I thought. Did you find him?"

"Of course I did! Hey, is that glowing thing your sword? Why'd you bring it out, are you stupid or something? And man is it dark in here! Hurry up and get some more lights, I can't see a thing in here!"

"I'm not planning on it, get a pair of glasses."

"I hate glasses, though I hate contact lenses even more. They dry out your eyes so fast, and I've got REALLY big eyes!"

"No one cares."

"Who's she?" asked Kenshiro.

"Riruka Dokugamine, she's one of us."

"What? Who's that over there?" asked Riruka.

"I'll tell you later, hurry up and bring him in."

"You're not the boss of me!" she looked back "Hey, come in already!"

Ichigo gaped at who came in "Chad?!"

"Ichigo… Kenshiro…" Chad murmured.

"What the f*ck are you doing here?! You weren't even coming to school! What the f*ck is going on?!"

"Come down Ichigo." said Ginjo.

"How am I supposed to calm down now?!"

"This is how. Ichigo, sit." Guess who.

WHAM!

Kenshiro sighed "Okay, now that that's taken care of, we want answers."

Ginjo turned to Chad "You sit down too."

"What, you guys know each other?" asked Riruka "I had no idea. Ginjo, did you know? Don't tell me I'm the only one who didn't know."

Ginjo went over to Giriko "Would you mind getting Chad something to drink as well?"

"Don't ignore me!" Riruka barked "Hold on! You're not saying that these Kenshiro and Ichigo guys are _the_ Kenshiro Kamikaze and Ichigo Kurosaki?! Turn the lights up so I can see their faces!"

"Later."

"Why not now?!"

"Now we're all here, let's get to the main-"

"I've had it! Show me what you look like already!" Riruka dug out a flashlight and shined it on Kenshiro's face.

"Do you mind?" asked Kenshiro "I'm not a fan of the glare."

' _He's so damn hot!'_ she fell to her knees.

"You alright?"

She blushed "N-N-No, I'm not…"

"Um…"

"Leave her be." Ginjo interrupted "I'm gonna get right to the point you guys."

"Before we begin Ginjo-san, could you kindly retract your sword?" asked Giriko.

"Yeah, sure." Ginjo did so.

"Do be sure to pay for the floor tiles later."

"Yeah…" then Ginjo turned back to Kenshiro and Ichigo "Do you guys understand our power now that you've both seen it with your own eyes?"

Kenshiro nodded "We do."

"Great, then we'll move on. Do you know why Hollows have holes in their chests?"

"What?"

"When you lose your heart from the agony of not having been saved by a Soul Reaper, it leaves a hole. But what happens to the lost heart? It turns into the mask. Hollows' unique appearances and individual special powers all come from the heart which was torn from their bodies. Each of us had a parent attacked by a Hollow before our birth. The Hollow's power left traces in the assaulted mother's body, and we came to be born with it dwelling inside us. Thus, our power is closer to that of Hollows than Soul Reapers. We are repelled by this power. Kenshiro, Ichigo, both of you once possessed Hollow powers as well. You must understand how we feel."

"It's not like we're proud of it."

"And that's why you're here. We want to cleanse this vile power from inside ourselves. We've spent many years gradually gathering allies with the same kind of power, and we discovered a single truth. This power is the exact opposite of ourselves. In other words, if we found two people with the powers of both a Soul Reaper and a human, we could transfer our power to them."

"You mean…"

"There were two others like you and Ichigo, born to a Soul Reaper and a human. Some of my friends managed to become human again by transferring their powers to them. Do you see, Kenshiro? In order for us to return to being human, we have to get you and Ichigo your Soul Reaper powers back."

"That's not what we wanted to ask about." Ichigo told him "We want to know what's happening to us and our friends. Getting our powers back has nothing to do with it."

"You mean you don't need those powers?"

Ichigo said nothing and walked out the door without a word.

"Are you sure you should have let him leave like that?" asked Chad.

Ginjo shrugged "Yeah, you can't expect a response out of him so soon after being told to become a Soul Reaper again. You and Kenshiro should know that better than anyone. He wasn't thinking about becoming a Soul Reaper again at all. He just thought we might know something about all the incidents that have suddenly started happening around him. That's all he was thinking. But he still took the initiative in coming to us."

"I had to convince him." Kenshiro pointed out.

"Maybe, but he still came. That's serious progress compared to how things were earlier. We can't afford to make any mistakes. We can't let this opportunity pass by." then he turned deadly serious "Kenshiro, there's something else you need to know. About the other Substitute Soul Reapers before you and Ichigo. One of them was your father."

Kenshiro froze "What?"

"Your father, Kuroga Kamikaze, was the last Substitute Soul Reaper before you and Ichigo. And your mother, Kumiko Kamikaze, was a Fullbringer like the rest of us."

"What?!"

"That car accident that killed them, it was actually because of one of our former allies and a bunch of Hollows that he brought."

Kenshiro stood "I'm sorry, this is a lot to take in. I need to be alone, just give me some time to process this." and he made his way out the door.

Ginjo sighed ' _I shouldn't be surprised, though he took that pretty well compared to what I was expecting.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, the mysterious figure confronted an incomplete Hollow and stabbed it, asking for its cooperation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginjo was surprised to see Kenshiro return the next day "You're back already?"

Kenshiro sighed "Look, hearing so much about my parents' pasts after all these years was a lot to take in. But clearly they both trusted you for some reason, I wanna do this to find out exactly what that reason is."

"Good enough for me."

"You said one of your former allies set up the accident with a bunch of Hollows, but who was it?"

"I'll explain everything once Ichigo gets here."

"Alright. By the way, I could feel Riruka stalking me all f*cking day!"

"Yeah, she does that."

Kenshiro looked to where she was blushing in the corner "Look Riruka, you're nice and all, but I have a girlfriend." he got a hiss in response, then noticed Chad come in "So, you guys have any luck convincing Ichigo yet?"

Ginjo shook his head "Nothing."

"So what's the plan?"

"Honestly, it's like we're out of options."

"Truth be told, I think Chad's our best bet right now."

"I went to talk to him, but he didn't respond at all." Chad admitted.

"Okay then. Ginjo, how come you didn't see Ichigo last night?"

"Last night?" Ginjo inquired.

"You went as far as his house, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't go anywhere."

"Then who was it? I felt someone's presence outside his house."

"That's an easy one." the blonde boy, Yukio, cut in.

"You're saying that someone else is watching Ichigo?"

"And you, for that matter."

"Come to think of it, I did sense some kind of weird aura nearby when I went to see him."

Ginjo froze, then his eyes hardened "I'll be right back." and he rushed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Ichigo and Yuzu were out, Yuzu was attacked by a Hollow. Ichigo tried valiantly to kill the Hollow with a led pipe, but failed.

Lucky for them, Ginjo showed up and killed the Hollow with one strike from his Fullbring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

45 minutes later, Ginjo came back and told him everything.

Riruka was pissed "You idiot, I can't believe you saved him and just let him go! If we need his power then why didn't you make him promise to help us in return for saving his ass?!" the rest of her rant was tuned out.

Then Chad came in.

Ichigo followed him.

"Is Yuzu-chan okay?" asked Kenshiro.

Ichigo nodded "She's fine." he looked at Ginjo "Make no mistake, I'm not here because I owe you. I want to get my powers back and protect everyone, that's all there is to it."

Ginjo took something out of his jacket "Such a dishonest guy." he threw it at him.

Ichigo caught it "My Substitute Soul Reaper badge?"

"That's the proof of your strength, right? Treasure it."

"Right."

Ginjo turned to Kenshiro "And what about you?"

Kenshiro sighed "Like I said, my parents obviously trusted you so I'm gonna take a chance here if it means protecting Kagome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro looked at a framed family photo of himself, his parents and Kazuma ' _Tou-san… Kaa-san… I'll find the guy responsible for this and make him pay, I promise. I've gotta be careful though, I have to remember to what Toshiro-sensei told me and not let my hatred take me over.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed, and things apparently died down.

Ichigo wasn't amused at the moment "Kenshiro and I have done everything you told us to do over the past week, so why are we back here again?"

"Despite all the complaints, you've obediently turned up." Ginjo pointed out "You've done well."

"Whatever."

"You want to get your Soul Reaper powers back, don't you?"

"That's why Ichigo's here." Kenshiro pointed out "I'm here because I wanna find the bastard who killed my parents and bring him to justice, but I want my powers back too."

"Fair enough."

' _Note to self, question Kenshiro later.'_ Ichigo mentally noted "I was convinced you'd have me doing some sort of training in a wide open space somewhere."

Then Riruka came in with a box "We sure will! Some sort of training in a wide open space somewhere."

They just stared at her.

"What're you staring at?!"

"Nothing…"

"Hey Riruka, would you stop kicking down the door?" asked Yukio "I don't want to see your panties as much as you seem to think."

"Not like Ginjo was looking away." Kenshiro pointed out.

Riruka rounded on Yukio "Well well, and since when do _you_ get to talk down to me like that? You couldn't possibly be entertaining the thought that you can cop an attitude just because we have guests here, right? Gimme a break, don't even think that a creepy nerd like you who sits around playing games all day is allowed to talk to me as an equal! Do you hear me? You and I have never been on the same level, and never will be!"

He took off his headphones "Sorry, could you say that again?"

"Well well, and since when do you-"

The other woman just covered her mouth "Don't waste your breath."

"Get off me Jackie!" Riruka broke free.

"Yeah, sure. Forget it, just hurry up and fill one of them in about that box."

"S-Shut up, I was going to do that anyway!" she noticed the look Ichigo was giving her "And what are you spacing out for? I'm going to explain stuff to you, so get over here!"

"What's she angry at me for?" Ichigo muttered.

Seeing Kenshiro advance too, Riruka blushed and held out a hand "Hold it, on second thought just stay there! Don't either of you take even a single step closer!"

"Jeez, what do you want from me?"

Riruka put down the box "Ichigo, you've got this one. Kenshiro, I've got another one in the back that's more fitting to your style, at least from what Chad tells me." she quickly got a black box from the back "See this box?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"What?"

"Isn't it cute?"

Ichigo blinked.

"Rejoice, this charming dollhouse is a training area just for you."

"What now?"

"You don't have to understand, I'm about to show you anyway."

"Show me what?"

"My Fullbring. My Fullbring is called Dollhouse. I can take anything I really like, or anything I find cute or whatever, whether it's a person or a thing, and I can put it in my dollhouse or take it out again whenever I like." she gave a thumbs up and summoned a strange heart that made its way onto Ichigo's shirt "That's your pass, you can come in now."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I permit you to." she channeled some spiritual energy from her finger, and Ichigo suddenly disappeared into the box "Now then, Kenshiro." she shot out another heart that made its way onto his chest "I spent all week working on this other one for you."

Kenshiro grew nervous "I appreciate the gesture Riruka-san, but you really didn't have to do that-" he was cut off when he suddenly disappeared.

Riruka noticed the looks Ginjo and the others were giving her "What?"

They said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro suddenly found himself in a forest-like area "Wow, this _is_ fitting for me. So, what am I supposed to do for training?" he felt a large stomping on the ground, looked up, and saw a gigantic stuffed dragon in front of him "Yeah, okay."

Riruka lifted the lid off of the box "Well, isn't he cute?"

"The hell with cute, that's awesome! Also, what is it?"

"Your opponent."

"So I've gotta beat the stuffing out of this guy?"

"Pretty much, yeah. That's your training. Don't worry though, he's not very strong so this'll be a piece of cake, if you can use Fullbring that is."

"Even if I don't have Fullbring I can handle myself in a fight."

"We'll see soon enough."

Kenshiro dodged the dragon's claw and took to a nearby tree ' _So this is happening.'_

"What're you running away for, you wimp? Face him like a man!"

"How can I? I don't even know what the f*ck is going on!" he kept running and dodged another claw "Why did I shrink and end up inside this box?"

"She already told you, that's her Fullbring!" Ginjo called "And be grateful you're fighting that thing, Ichigo's fighting a giant stuffed pig!"

"Fair enough."

"Fullbrings are the power of love you know." Riruka pointed out "You draw out the maximum power of something you love deeply. Guys like Ginjo, who love nothing but his pendant, turn their one thing into a weapon for convenience when fighting, but I'm not like them. I love lots and lots of things, and I'm always finding more new things to love! I want to devote my life to gathering things I love, and one day die of being crushed by a mountain of wonderful things. Dollhouse is an ability that allows me to manage my collection by adding things that I approve of and taking them out whenever I want. Just now, I gave you my approval and invited you into one of my beloved boxes."

"You sound like you're enjoying this."

"Right, here endeth the lesson! Now will you please take him down for me?"

Kenshiro quickly dodged another claw.

"Don't be scared, it's alright. I've made sure to set it up so you can beat him if you use your Fullbring. Come on, give it a try!"

"Don't give me that, you think I can do Fullbring just because you're telling me to try! And how is this gonna bring back my Soul Reaper powers anyway? Why the hell do we need to learn Fullbring in the first place?"

"Do you ever shut up? All you have to do is zip it and do as I tell you. Or what, you can't risk your life until you understand every last little detail? So uncool!"

"F*ck this!" Kenshiro took to the top of the tallest tree he could find ' _Come on moral compasse, give me some advice!'_

"What kind of advice do you need?"

Kenshiro suddenly found an image of Inuyasha standing before him "Well at least it's not Koga, but why is it you then?"

"It's your head, you tell me." Inuyasha said dryly "So what's up?" he looked back and saw the dragon plushie "Oh. Wow, you've really got yourself in some weird shit this time."

"Don't remind me."

"Come on, let's do this already you little punk!" a new voice barked.

Kenshiro looked at the dragon plushie.

"Quit screwing around like a mouse already, bring it on dammit!"

"That thing can talk?"

"Of course he can." Riruka cut in "Inside Dragon-san over there is this scary dude I kidnapped from the neighborhood."

"What the f*ck are you trying to pull?! And that thing's name is seriously Dragon-san?! That ain't love!"

"Stand still and let me devour you!" Dragon-san barked "If I don't kill you in 15 minutes, the magic spell won't end and I'll be stuck inside this weird-ass plushie for the rest of my life!"

"You're even threatening him with blatant lies!"

Riruka then shut Dragon-san up with a chop "And that's all the advice you're getting, call me when you're done!" she put the lid back on.

"I hate these people so f*cking much right now." Kenshiro grumbled "Alright Moral Inuyasha, do your thing."

"Think about what she said, maybe there's some kind of clue." Inuyasha suggested.

"I guess that's a good place to start." Kenshiro pondered for a minute "She said to draw out the maximum power of something you love deeply, but it doesn't seem like Ginjo loves that pendant of his. It looks more like he's attached to it. So if I want to use Fullbring, I'm gonna need something like that."

"What about your Soul Reaper badge?"

"No, that's more of an Ichigo thing than me." he reached into his pocket "Maybe I'll find something in here." he found it: the Shikon Jewel "Okay, that makes sense. Now what?"

Then a buzzer was heard " _Time's up. As the condition of obtaining Fullbring within 15 minutes has not been met, Beast Mode is now activated."_

Dragon-san grew scared, then suddenly morphed into a bigger, scarier, uglier, and surprisingly familiar version of itself.

Kenshiro gaped "Oh come on, how the f*ck do these guys even know about Ryukotsusei?! You know what, don't answer that. I'm still f*cked either way. Hey guys, how do I get out of this thing?"

"You have to survive for a total of 30 minutes, then you may leave." Giriko told him "You and Ichigo-san have 13 more minutes Kenshiro-san."

"Got it. What's your Fullbring again, Giriko-san?"

"It's called Time Tells No Lies. If the conditions of my timer is not met, all inside the box will be burned away by the flames of time, as they have angered the God of Time. Not even I can stop it once it's begun."

"Thanks, just making sure." then he turned back to the Ryukotsusei plushy "Okay Inuyasha, any ideas?"

Inuyasha snorted "It should be obvious. What do you love most in this world?"

Kenshiro paused, then gained a familiar burning in his eyes "Kagome."

"It's pride!" Chad suddenly barked "When I first used Brazo Derecha de Gigante, the feeling in my heart was pride! The material that became the basis for my Fullbring is the skin on my arms!"

"Skin?"

"See how I have dark skin? It's because I have Mestizo blood. Because of my appearance and my huge stature, I've faced a lot of trouble, but I've never lost my pride in my skin. I've been able to hold onto my pride because of my Abuelo! He gave me my pride. Remember Ichigo, remember the pride you felt at your power as a Soul Reaper! The badge will surely respond to your feelings! Remember, Ichigo!"

Kenshiro looked at the depowered jewel ' _Pride, but in what? Wait, that's it!_ Inuyasha, what Chad said, I think it get it now."

"How so?" asked Inuyasha.

"The pride in knowing that I was destined for something greater in life than the boring piece of crap I've been living in for the past year, pride in my vow to protect Kagome from any and all danger… and pride in my heritage, my heritage as the second son of a Soul Reaper and a Fullbringer!" the jewel suddenly began emitting black and green reiatsu that wrapped around him in the form of a large X made of spiritual energy, suddenly gaining a much lighter glow from the aura "Woah. Okay then, let's give it a try!" he suddenly materialized the energy into the form a katana "Now we're talking! Come on you dragon wannabe, let's do this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome left a bag of groceries on Chad's door ' _Well, at least he's eating the stuff.'_ she started her way back to the apartment, unaware of someone following her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro, now wielding his Fullbring sword, dodged a strike and slashed at Dragon-san, cutting off one of its wings ' _Apparently it's only emitting reiatsu when I'm holding it, so morphing it into the form of a shuriken or bow and arrow is out of the question.'_ he quickly dodged another strike from Dragon-san and lopped off another arm, then felt something ' _This sensation, it's like my head is clearing the longer I fight this thing._ Thanks for the advice Inuyasha, but you can go now."

"Way ahead of you." Inuyasha disappeared.

Kenshiro charged at Dragon-san ' _This is the sensation I feel whenever I use a Ryuuga Shinshou or a Seishinga Ryusho!'_ he suddenly fired a blast of spiritual energy, knocking Dragon-san to the ground ' _With this, I might be able to get my Soul Reaper powers back after all._ Hey guys, I pass right? Can you get me out of here now?"

Riruka blushed "Fine, if you insist."

"It is not over." Giriko stepped up "If that is truly a Fullbring, it should fulfill the fallen Dragon-san's timer condition and return him to his original form. Surely we should see this happen before releasing them?" he noticed Dragon-san returning to its original form "Oh my."

"He's back to normal, can you let me out now?" asked Kenshiro.

Riruka blushed "I-If you really want me to, I suppose I might as well." she picked up Dragon-san, then sneezed on it, along with some on Kenshiro, freeing him "How do you like that? I can release you from my Dollhouse by sneezing on you!"

"Yeah, I figured that already." Kenshiro muttered.

"Need a towel?" asked Ginjo.

"That would be nice, yes." his reiatsu suddenly returned to the jewel ' _I had no idea how to pull my reiatsu back into the jewel, but it just went in on its own. Is there some kind of time limit on the reiatsu? Wait, what's that noise? Is it coming from the jewel?'_

" _When the Dragon Reaper reaches his lowest point, his maximum power will be awakened, but he will destroy himself in the process-"_ then it cut off.

"Weird. I feel like I recognize that voice from somewhere."

Ginjo watched from across the room, but said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome made her way back to the apartment "I guess Orihime-chan isn't back yet."

That was when another guy showed up behind her.

She didn't notice "Kenshiro and Ichigo-kun weren't at school today either, and there's still no sign of Sado-kun. The food I leave him keeps disappearing, so he must come home eventually."

"Hi there!"

Kagome jumped, then noticed him "Oh, hi."

"I'm Shishigawara from Miyashita Commercial High School. Excuse me, but would you mind dying for me? _In a fight, the first one to strike wins! Right as you turn around, I'm gonna take you down in one blow!'_ he was about to attack, but froze at Kagome's beauty and fell back, trying to contain a nosebleed ' _S-She's a hottie! What the f*ck is going on?! She's a knockout beauty, is she even human?! She's so hot I got blown away! No no, hang on… Maybe I hallucinated for a second. Human beings don't get that gorgeous! I'm sure my hottie detector is just out of whack because I haven't seen a woman in a while!'_

Kagome blinked "Are you okay?"

' _Look carefully, she's nothing special…'_ he looked, then fell back again ' _It's no good, I can't do it! It's not happening, I can't look straight at her! Forgive me, Tsukishima-san… Looks like this is as far as I go… Wait, what am I thinking? How can I possibly give up here?! Tsukishima-san showed me that photo because he believes in me. I've gotta see this through, or I'm no man!'_ he got on his feet "Prepare yourself, woman! I, Moe Shishigawara-sama, am here to take you out!"

Kagome blinked "Out where exactly?"

' _Does she just not get it?!'_

"Look, you seem nice enough, but I have a boyfriend."

"No, taking me out as in I'm here to kill you, like that four-eyed friend of yours!"

Kagome's eyes hardened "Are you saying you're the one who attacked Ishida-kun?"

' _What's with this atmosphere all of a sudden? This ain't bad, in this sort of situation I can fight._ Is there any point in answering that? The second I mentioned the four-eyed guy, that was your answer right there!"

"You're right." Kagome dropped her bag "Then tell me who you are."

"You may be hot, but you talk a load of crap. That's the kind of question you ask with your fists after you beat me!"

"And that will do."

Kagome turned to see another figure sitting on the ledge behind her.

Shishigawara froze "Tsukishima-san…"

The figure, Tsukishima, smirked "The one who attack Ishida-kun was me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro watched as Riruka kicked out the guys in the plushies "You ever look at yourself in the mirror and wonder what the f*ck you've gotten yourself into?"

"98% of the time." Ichigo answered almost immediately.

"Well then, you two can go home too." Riruka told them.

Kenshiro blinked "You sure? I was actually planning to stay over to keep training."

Riruka blushed "What?! Who'd want a creepy guy like you staying over with them?! What are you, stupid?!"

"Um…"

"She's right." Ginjo cut in "Whatever the reason, having you stay over's not a good idea. A Fullbring that manipulates your soul's power will put more strain on your unprepared body than you can feel right now, you guys shouldn't push yourselves too hard. If you go too far just once, your whole body will burn out in a flash."

"I guess you're right."

"No need to rush, I'll call you again as soon as your body recovers. You've both endured being powerless for over a year, you can manage a few more days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome glared at Tsukishima "Who are you?"

"Shukuro Tsukishima." he introduced "You-"

"Tsukishima-san!" Shishigawara cut in "There's no need for you to take the time to come out here, I'll deal with her! No need for you to dirty your hands!"

"Fine."

Shishigawara ran in front of Tsukishima and turned to Kagome "Now bring it on woman, come and lemme take you out!"

"Shishigawara-kun."

"Yes?"

"Let's go home."

"What're you saying?! As your subordinate, I can't back down like this! Thanks for worrying about me though, your honor means more to me than my life!" he froze upon hearing a book snap closed.

"Listen, Shishigawara-kun. Do you recall me telling you that you need not to do anything?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Then why are you here?" Tsukishima pulled out his bookmark.

"T-To be… useful to…"

"Ah, now I don't know which page I stopped on. How troublesome, isn't that right Shishigawara-kun?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting.

"I bet she'll bring it out today." Chad commented.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Recently, Higurashi and Inoue have been bringing me leftover bread from their jobs every day."

"They must be worried about you, you'd better call and let them know you're alright once you've finished it all."

"There's too much of it for that, every time… I know!"

"Huh?"

"Hold on a second, I'll bring it out so you guys can each take some home." he went up to his apartment "So she brought it after all, every day I've been treating her badly." then he sensed it and froze "Ichigo! Kenshiro!"

"I know! I'm going on ahead, you two catch up!" Kenshiro bolted in the direction of Kagome's reiatsu.

"We're on it!"

"What's going on?" asked Ichigo.

"There's something wrong with Higurashi's reiatsu, something's happened to her!"

Ichigo froze, then started running ' _This is bad. If someone's attacking Kagome and Kenshiro finds out she got hurt, even the combined strength of both me and Chad might not be enough to stop him.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Right, Shishigawara-kun? Will you take responsibility?" Tsukishima's bookmark began burning with spiritual energy, then it transformed into a sword.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly ' _What was that? He turned his bookmark into a sword, and there's that strange reiatsu._ Tsukishima, was it? Tell me, is that sword a Zanpakuto?"

"Hmm? No, this is something called a Fullbring. My Fullbring, Book of the End. Fear not, I have no intention of doing anything to you yet. Today, I will head home right after disciplining a certain disobedient child."

Shishigawara froze.

Kagome stepped in front of him "What's your problem? He was just trying to defend your honor and you're about to hurt him?"

Tsukishima gave a cold smirk "What's this? You are as kind-hearted as they say. Can't you even stand to see an enemy hurt in front of you?"

"That's not it. Firstly, Sushigawara-kun here wouldn't be able to hurt a fly with his hormones clouding his thoughts."

"It's Shishigawara!" he barked.

"I know what I said." then she turned back to Tsukishima "Besides, if you're the one who attacked Ishida-kun then I can't let you get away."

Tsukishima smirked coldly "Is that so?" he held up his sword "So you can't let me get away if I'm the one who attacked Ishida-kun, you say? What a standard line, no flair at all. You'd never make it as a character in a book."

Kagome didn't waver.

"H-Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Shishigawara barked "Tsukishima-san's serious! It's freaking scary! You'll be lucky if he only cuts you into ribbons!"

"Quiet." Kagome cut him off firmly "I'm not doing this for you. _I don't know what his method of attack is, so I'd better end this fast.'_

Tsukishima started walking away.

"Hold it! **Hado #73: Soren Sokatasui!"** Kagome fired blue flames from two fingers at him, but he suddenly disappeared.

"A mid to high-level Kido without incantation? Impressive, I'll definitely make great use out of you." Tsukishima suddenly appeared behind her and cut her from her left shoulder down to the middle of her chest, the tip of his blade glowing green."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro suddenly sped up to the apartment building ' _403, this way!'_ he started climbing up the walls, with Chad and Ichigo following behind, taking the stairs. He found Kagome alone on the ground, on her knees "Kagome! Are you alright?" he got no response.

Kagome touched where Tsukishima had cut her, but there wasn't a wound ' _I don't understand, I know he cut right through my body.'_ hearing Kenshiro calling out to her, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him "Hey Kenshiro, Ichigo-kun and Sado-kun too. What are you guys doing here?"

"I felt your reiatsu fluctuate and tense up all the way from Chad's apartment. What happened?"

Kagome got on her feet "O-Oh yeah, but nothing's wrong. I just got stomach cramps from Orihime-chan's cooking last night and had to sit down all of a sudden."

"No way, even Inoue-san's cooking isn't that bad. It's bad, but it's not _that_ bad. Besides, I felt another reiatsu here until I reached the floor just below this one. Who was it?"

"It was just a friend, I usually meet my friends here." Kagome froze ' _A friend? That was Shukuro.'_

"A friend of yours? Someone I ever met before?"

"Uh no, I don't think so. Anyway, I started getting stomach cramps after he left. That's all. _A friend? Is Shukuro my friend?_ Sorry guys, I didn't mean to make you worry. _That's not it, he's the one who attacked Ishida-kun._ Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell you if anything happens and I'll be sure to expect the same from you."

"R-Right." Kenshiro looked at Ichigo, then back at Kagome "Alright, I'll see you later. Just remember, be sure to tell me if anything happens and I'll be here in a flash." he pecked her on the cheek, then jumped off of the ledge, which was followed by a crash and a car alarm sounding.

Kagome flinched as she touched where he kissed her ' _That was weird, why did I think he was my friend for a second? What did he cut?'_

Chad eyed her for a moment, then went off after Ichigo and Kenshiro ' _Higurashi doesn't know that Ichigo and Kenshiro are getting their powers back, she doesn't want to drag either of them, especially Kenshiro, into battle for her sake. She wants to make sure Kenshiro of all people doesn't know she's in danger. She went out of her way to convince us nothing was wrong, so we have no choice but to believe her. I agree that at their current levels, it would be dangerous to make them fight, even if they fought together. I'll try calling her again later, and she'll probably tell Inoue when she gets the chance.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ichigo, what do you think about Kagome?" asked Kenshiro.

Ichigo shook his head "I'm not sure."

"Something definitely happened, no doubt about it. I could tell that she flinched when I kissed her, that's never happened before." then he got a call on his cell "Hello? Oh, what's up Giriko-san? Yeah sure, no problem. We'll be there in about half an hour. Alright, see you then. Alright, later." he hung up "We've gotta make a stop on the way back to Xcution, Ginjo got drunk and we've gotta pick up some stuff for my kaa-san's hangover cure." then he dialed another number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 30 minutes later, Ginjo was demanding another drink from Giriko, when he got a phone call "Hello? Got it, I'll let you in."

A few minutes later, Kenshiro came up with Ichigo in tow "Something definitely happened, but Kagome and Chad aren't telling us anything. I think it might be the same guy who took out Ishida-san, and I didn't mention this before but the reiatsu feels faintly familiar, like something I felt a really long time ago, around the time of the accident."

Jackie tensed "Kugo, that must be…"

"Yeah, Tsukishima's group." Ginjo finished for her.

"So you do know something." Kenshiro tried not to snarl "Ginjo, I want to know and I want to know now. Is Tsukishima the one who caused the accident and killed my parents?"

"Tsukishima is a Fullbringer like us, and he used to be one of us. Tsukishima actually used to be our leader, back when your mother was part of our group, before she split off when she met your father. He gathered us up and persuaded us to join up with him to get rid of our powers, Tsukishima was the one who developed our plan and discovered the way to transfer our powers to two Substitute Soul Reapers. But after we finally found two Substitute Soul Reapers, one of them being your father and transferred several people's powers to them, Tsukishima suddenly had a change of heart. He killed one of the Substitutes, killed the Fullbringers who'd given away their powers, and then disappeared. Or maybe he'd been planning to do that from the start. I'll show you." he pulled something out of his jacket: a Substitute Soul Reaper badge.

Kenshiro froze "That's-"

"Your father's Substitute Soul Reaper badge, he'd given it up after he married your mother and had you and your brother. I don't know what Tsukishima really believes. He's not the type to reveal his true feelings, and we haven't seen him since then anyway. But there's one thing I understand about him right now. His aim is to keep you two, the former Substitute Soul Reapers, away from us. His actions demonstrate that. He attacked Uryu Ishida, and he met Kagome Higurashi. He's using his own dirty methods to try to get your attention."

Ichigo stiffened "Ginjo… We…"

"I understand. Don't worry. Now that Tsukishima's stepped up his pace, we want to hurry too. Let's get ready for the next phase of your training right away, I'll call you as soon as the preparations are finished. So for now, you guys better head home."

Ichigo did.

Kenshiro stayed "Ginjo, that doesn't answer my question. What did Tsukishima have to do with the accident that killed my parents? I'm not waiting for answers any longer."

Ginjo sighed "I guess I can't stall anymore, I was honestly just trying to get rid of Ichigo since this didn't have anything to do with him."

"Spill. Now."

"Alright. After Tsukishima killed all our other members, the five of us were the only survivors, along with your mother. Your father managed to survive too, and they both quit and somehow ended up dating. A few years went by and we lost touch, and the next thing we knew, they had you guys."

"Get to the point."

"Anyway, what do you remember from the accident?"

"We were driving, I suddenly blacked out, and the next thing I remember was that the accident already happened and they were…" he stopped, struggling to hold back tears.

"It's alright, no need to go any further. What happened was, well… Tsukishima had recruited about a hundred Hollows and caused the accident, intent on killing his target: You."

Kenshiro froze "Me?"

"From what I gathered, he must've located the dormant spirit of the Ryuuga inside of you and decided to get rid of you before you became an actual threat. Your mother took out about half of the Hollows, before she sacrificed herself to shield you from a fatal blow from Tsukishima. Your father couldn't access his powers because he didn't have his badge with him, so I was forced to step in and fight him off. Unfortunately, I couldn't fend off both Tsukishima and the Hollows at the same time, and as I defended you, your father… he was cut down by Tsukishima, before I wounded him in a blind rage and forced him to retreat."

Kenshiro was shaking at this point, partially from trying to hold back his tears, and partially from unyielding fury "Ginjo…"

"I'm sorry, if I had done more on that day-"

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. You did what you could to help my parents, and you're the only reason I'm still alive." Kenshiro gave him a fake smile "I owe you a lot more than I thought I did."

"Just convince Ichigo to keep training with us and we'll call it even."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was wandering the street that night, thinking about the conversation between Kenshiro and Ginjo he had listened too, when he saw Isshin standing in the street ' _Dad?'_

Isshin looked in his direction, but saw no one.

"What's wrong?" Urahara made himself known.

Isshin shook his head "No, nothing. Where's the kid?"

"Sorry I'm late Isshin-san, Urahara-san." Kazuma suddenly came up "Sorry, I got stuck in traffic."

"Let's go somewhere else."

"Why?" Urahara looked in the direction Ichigo was hiding.

"Just in case."

"I see, let's go." he walked away, with Isshin and Kazuma following.

Ichigo came out of his hiding place and watched them walk away ' _I forgot, or more like I tried not to remember with so much on my mind. Should I catch up with him and question him? But what if he really is an enemy? Is there even anything I can do right now? Dammit, I've gotta get my powers back and fast.'_

"So you're this Ichigo Kurosaki kid I've been hearing so much about."

Ichigo looked up and saw a masked figure in front of him "Who are you? A Soul Reaper? Do I know you?"

"No, but Kenshiro does. He just doesn't know I'm alive. You can't tell him that we met, I can't reveal myself until the time is right. I'm just hoping that the unthinkable doesn't happen."

"Kenshiro hitting his breaking point? I know he's come pretty close over the years, but he's never actually reached it."

"Exactly."

"Seriously though, who are you?"

"I can't tell you my name, at least not yet, hence why I'm wearing the mask. All I can tell you is this: the scar in the wind makes his triumphant return." and with that, he leapt away across the rooftops.

Ichigo watched him for a moment ' _The scar in the wind makes his triumphant return? Who was that guy?'_

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah that's right, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy with my Naruto stories I got sidetracked from this. But I started this story, now I'm gonna finish it. I don't make any stories I don't finish. That's my nindo, my writer's way! (Insert corny joke here).**


	19. A Dark Development

Kagome was warning Chad and Orihime about what she felt Tsukishima do to her, and how it felt like he somehow inserted herself into her memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukishima and Shishigawara were discussing their next move, now that the "insertion" into Kagome was complete.

They ultimately decided that instead of going after Kenshiro or Ichigo, they'd go after Chad or Orihime instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and Ichigo stood at the doorway, looking completely unamused.

Ginjo smirked "Okay, let's get to it. Hey Riruka, do your thing."

"Yeah yeah." Riruka came in.

"Hold on a second." Kenshiro cut in.

"What?"

"We're not training in those boxes again, are we?"

"Whaddya mean by that? Anyway, I've made sure to give you guys an upgrade this time." she then brought out something else "Look, this lovely birdcage is going to be your new training ground!"

"There's no way that's not a downgrade." Kenshiro looked at Ginjo "Come on Ginjo, what could this training possibly accomplish? What are you guys trying to make us do?"

Ginjo sighed "I guess I never did give you a proper explanation. Alright, here I go. Do you know what the key difference is between you two, you and Ichigo, and the rest of us is? Like Riruka said earlier, we're all people who were able to use Fullbrings from birth, and we all mastered them before we knew it. Unlike us, you two have to acquire Fullbrings deliberately. But even with that aim in mind, guys like you who didn't get their powers naturally haven't got a snowball's chance in hell of acquiring one just because we tell you to. That's why we had to push you to the point of physical and emotional crisis and drive you to awaken, at least in Ichigo's case. In the long run, that's the only thing we can do to help you get your Soul Reaper powers back. Do you get it?"

"I guess so, that's just how it is."

Riruka smirked "Then quit nitpicking and-"

"The thing is…"

"What? You're gonna complain some more?"

"We don't have time for that. We need more hardcore training, and we need it now. If we're going to awaken our powers, then please let one of us fight one of you."

"What kind of crap is that?! You've barely managed to bring out a shadow of a Fullbring! Don't get ahead of yourself! The way you are now, Chickenskin-san here is plenty. Even if you push yourself to the limit, the most you can handle if Pork-san Mk2 here!"

"Not again…" Ichigo muttered.

"Quit complaining, you waste of space! And anyway, what's the point of suddenly spiking the difficulty when you've only just managed to release your Fullbring?"

"I get what you're saying, but this is how I've always earned new powers. This is no different."

"I just don't get you, here I am giving you a warning and you still wanna rush it?"

"There are people we want to protect, we can't afford to stand still."

Riruka blushed.

"Someone looks totally convinced." Yukio muttered.

"Shut your trap!"

Ginjo sighed "You can't afford to stand still, huh? There might be something to that. How about we try stepping up the pace? But if you die, it ain't my fault."

Ichigo nodded "Sure."

"For the record Ichigo, we're training you first since Kenshiro developed his Fullbring a lot easier than you did."

"Fair enough."

"Hold it." Jackie cut in "Kugo, are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's what Ichigo wants."

"I'm not asking for his opinion. You want him to fight us? I'm against it, don't expect any help from me."

"What are you playing at?"

"I too must withhold my consent." Giriko added "I cannot deny that I understand your desire to hurry, but if we accelerate the progress of Kurosaki-san's training, we will place an extreme degree of strain on him. If we press him too far in striving to make him awaken, it could conceivably lead to his Fullbring going berserk. As I believe those present other than Kurosaki-san understand, this would certainly be fatal. The rampaging soul of the object would drive your own soul out of your body. I believe we should proceed patiently, step by step."

"Well you make a sound case, who cares about that stuff?" Yukio commented.

Jackie turned to Ichigo "Do you remember? What Kugo said. None of us here prance around being happy about using our powers, or at least I don't."

"That's enough Jackie." said Ginjo.

"You've got stuff you want to protect? You can talk the talk, but to me it sounds like you're just stroking your ego. You're just some naive kids who don't think about the danger they're putting themselves in. Just using my Fullbring makes me sick, and I ain't about to do it to help some spoiled brats like you." and she stormed out.

Ginjo sighed "That's it, huh? Hey Yukio."

"I won't." was all he said.

"I haven't said anything yet."

"You're just going to ask me to bring Jackie back, right? Why don't you let her do as she likes?"

Ginjo then resorted to option B "Kutsuzawa. Sooner or later, we're going to need Jackie's power."

"I understand, please give me a little time." Giriko made his way out.

"So anyway Ichigo, 'fraid we're going to have to carry on as planned. You're going in first since Kenshiro is a step ahead of you. Riruka, please do your thing."

Riruka gave Ichigo the pass "This time Giriko's power will trigger after 10 minutes, so be careful."

Ichigo nodded "Got it."

"I permit you!"

Then Ichigo got pulled into the birdcage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo found himself faced with the pig again.

The pig recognized him "Hey, it's the kid again!"

"Hi." Ichigo greeted dryly.

"This isn't gonna go like it did last time, thanks to me mate Kitchenspin here."

"I told you, my name's not Kitchenspin!" the bird squawked "It's Chicken Tokita, I mean Kachin Tokita! I mean- I'm Chickenskin."

"Hi." Ichigo muttered, then dodged a lunch by Chickenskin and launched an attack at Pork with his badge.

Pork dodged the attack "Oh yeah, you could do stuff like that couldn't you kid?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro watched the ruckus from outside the cage, then noticed something "Hey Ginjo."

"What?" asked Ginjo.

"You feel that reiatsu too?"

"You mean Chad's?"

"Ginjo!" Ichigo called from inside the cage "What did you just say? What's happening to Chad?"

Ginjo watched as Ichigo dodged a lunge from Pork, but got grabbed by Chicken-skin.

"You knew blurting that out would distract him." Kenshiro pointed out.

"Shut up."

"Ginjo!" Ichigo barked.

"I'll tell you, so chill! Someone's reiatsu is coming for Chad."

"You don't mean… Hey Ginjo, stop the training! Let me out!"

"No way. For now, focus on your training. Until it's over, I can't let you out."

"This isn't the time for that! Chad's in danger!"

"Are you saying Chad can't take care of himself?"

"No!"

"Ichigo, what are you trying to protect? Is it your friends' lives? Or is it your relationship with them?" he failed to notice Jackie and Giriko coming in "If Chad was weak, I'd run over there myself right now. But for now, we've gotta do what we've gotta do. Isn't that the truth? Surely it's what Chad wants as well."

"Fine-"

"Didn't I tell you?" Jackie made her way over "First he trains because he wants to protect people, then when Chad's in danger he drops everything to run to him. In the end, isn't he just trying to play hero?"

"What?!"

"If you go out there right now, what will you do? You charging out when you can't even use Fullbring won't accomplish anything. I have no intention of helping mere hero wannabes like that."

"It won't accomplish anything? Maybe it won't, but I've got back just a tiny bit of my fighting strength. If I stay here knowing that without using my power, all I'll be left with is regret!"

"Regret, huh… Fine, if you wanna go then just go. What do I care? But if you want to get out of there, you've got to do it yourself."

"I only wish it were so easy." Giriko muttered.

Ginjo hear a buzzer "Is it time?"

"Indeed. **Time Tells No Lies."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the cage, Chicken-skin and Pork suddenly morphed into monster versions of themselves.

"Shit, not again." Ichigo muttered "Either way, I've gotta beat these guys before I can do anything else!" he started running, then launched an attack.

Chicken-skin bit down on it and crushed it in its beak.

"F*ck! So even though it feels like Getsuga Tenshou, its actual power is completely different!"

"You won't even have regrets left with lame-ass fighting like that." Jackie called from outside the cage.

"Shut up, this is nothing like the sword I'm used to fighting with! _Wait, that's it1 Because there's no blade, I'm too quick to go from ready stance from firing. If I charge up my reiatsu like with Getsuga… Let's give it a shot!'_ he began summoning reiatsu from his badge, forming it into a wheel-like weapon and firing an attack, blitzing through both Pork and Chicken-skin, resulting in an explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cage exploded, and Ichigo found himself back in the room "Ow…"

Riruka was less than enthusiastic "Hey, quit breaking my stuff!"

Ginjo eyed him ' _He got that much power from just one bright idea… What a guy.'_

Ichigo stood "I'm out, sorry but I've gotta go."

"Hold it." Ginjo held up a phone "I've got him here."

Ichigo took the phone "Chad?"

" _Yeah, I'm fine. Someone did come after me, but I somehow managed to shake them off. I don't sense any pursuit right now."_

"Really? That's great."

" _Anyway, don't worry about me. You and Kenshiro get on with your training."_

"Yeah, I hear you. Sorry." then he hung up "Alright, let's do it."

"Then this time, you'll be going in this aquarium." Riruka told him.

"Got it."

"What the heck? How come you're so obedient? Don't you have anything to say? "Do I really have to go in one of those weird things again?" or whatever?"

"Nope. Come on, let's do it."

"Got it." she sent him the heart "Ichigo! I permit you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo found himself transported into the aquarium.

"Welcome." Jackie made herself known.

"Hey it's you, no plushie this time." Ichigo noted.

"I got that you don't need one anymore. We haven't been introduced, have we? I'm Jackie Tristan, pleased to meetcha."

Ichigo summoned his Fullbring-guard "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, let's get started."

"I like the look in your eyes. Aren't you gonna move?"

"You haven't brought your Fullbring out yet, have you?"

"You're too soft. This might be training, but it's a fight. You must see me as an enemy, or do you talk like this on the battlefield too?"

"Maybe…"

"No way. Can't be helped then, I'll make the first move. **Dirty Boots."** she kicked up some mud onto her boots, reiatsu enveloping her and altering her clothing. Then she suddenly blitzed behind him.

Ichigo dodged the attack, but just barely.

"Hey not bad, I didn't expect you to dodge that."

"Me neither."

"You're weird."

"Like you can talk, what's with that outfit? I didn't know there were Fullbrings you could wear."

"There sure area, why do you think I'm dressed like this?"

"Makes sense. So these Dirty Boots of yours, what do they do?"

"You expect me to tell you?"

"You've got a point. We're in a fight, so I'll just have to figure it out while we're fighting, won't I!" he launched a wheel attack from his Fullbring.

Jackie dodged, then deflected the next one with a kick.

"I'm not done yet!" Ichigo fired another wheel attack.

Jackie destroyed it with a kick, then charged.

Ichigo met her charge.

Jackie sent him back with an kick, then hit him in the shoulder with another kick, before sending him to the ground with another kick.

Ichigo fired another wheel attack from within the water.

Jackie dodged "One…" destroyed another with a kick "Two…" she destroyed the next attack with another kick "Three!"

Ichigo's reiatsu had retracted into the badge, and he was sweating and panting heavily.

"I get it. Aren't you gonna attack? Then it's time for my turn!" she charged and kicked him in the shoulder, sending him to the ground "For a while now, you've been getting a faceful of boot every time you dodge. You've got good senses, but you love like a lazy snail. Are you trying to figure out how your powers work bit by bit in mid-fight? Well, fine by me. It's about time that your laid-back little strategy gave out on you. Look, the soul we've been fighting on has been mixing with the water and turning into mud." she then started dragging her boots through the mud "Watch, my Dirty Boots are living up to their name." mud wrapped around one boot as she attempted to kick him.

Ichigo tried to block.

Jackie sent him to the ground anyway.

Ichigo spat out some mud ' _Her kick, it got stronger?'_

"Get it now? My Dirty Boots are well-named- the dirtier they get, the stronger they become. Sand, soil, mud, dust, even blood or rust. Anything will do. So far, I've been gathering strength slowly enough for you not to notice, but from now on I'll be powering up faster and faster!" she charged and kicked him away, then attempted another attack, before she broke away "How long will you last, Ichigo Kurosaki?! Do you get it? You're not a Soul Reaper anymore, you're fighting with your ordinary body! You've spent so much time fighting as a spirit that you've lost all sense of reality! You're soft, and you're gonna die! Take too many of my attacks with that soft body of yours, and you're literally gonna be dead meat! If all you have is a hammer, everything looks like a nail, huh?"

Ichigo summoned his Fullbring guard.

"That technique of yours has more holes than a sieve! It's useless in a real fight! Haven't you realized that yet?!"

Ichigo fired another wheel attack.

"If you don't get it, I'll tell you!" she dodged the wheel "That technique has an erratic power level… Depending on your concentration, there can be anything from three to six blades generating torque! When you fire it off several times in a row, the torque weakens to the point where I can break four blades or less with a kick!" she broke through the next attack with another kick, then dodged the one after "Then after three shots in a row-"

"I leave the biggest opening, right?"

Jackie's eyes widened ' _That was deliberate?!'_

Ichigo dodged the kick.

' _He's gone?!'_

Ichigo appeared behind her, green reiatsu emanating from his foot.

' _Bringer Light?!'_

Ichigo brought down the foot with the Bringer Light.

Jackie eyed him ' _The Bringer Light that flickers after a high-speed movement is a sign of preparation for another one, it means that he's beginning to master his Fullbring. Pretty impressive.'_ she retrieved her hat from the mud "To quickly figure out the weaknesses of a new ability and apply in battle, did you get someone to teach you fighting?"

Ichigo pointed to where Kenshiro was meditating "He gave me my first tips in a lot of stages of training. The rest, I learned in the middle of battle. We might not have spent much time as Soul Reapers, but separately, Kenshiro and I have probably got more pure combat experience than you guys."

"Experience, huh? _Could it be that his hunger for battle in his powerless state has begun to awaken the talent for combat that he'd been unconsciously refining in his past fights? Not bad at all, Ichigo Kurosaki._ Here I come."

"Bring it." Ichigo readied his guard and charged.

Jackie raised her boot for an attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Chad had returned with groceries, and then began discussing with Ginjo about Tsukishima's ability from what Kagome told her, hoping Kenshiro wouldn't hear while he was meditating.

Chad told Ginjo what Kagome told him "I wondered if that might be Tsukishima's ability."

Ginjo raised an eyebrow "His ability?"

"Yes. Suggestion, memory alteration. Tsukishima's Fullbring had that sort of special ability, didn't it? Please tell me, it's too late to hide things now."

What they didn't know was that Kenshiro was listening ' _Inserting himself into people's memories? Wow, that ability sounds pretty scary.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie destroyed another attack by Ichigo, then prepared to attack him.

Ichigo used his Fullbring to block it.

Jackie then attacked Ichigo from behind, before breaking away from the clash "Not bad at all. At this rate-" then she noticed something "Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked down and saw that the reiatsu from his badge was going out of control "Shit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't hide it." said Chad.

Ginjo shook his head "I ain't hiding anything, I'm worried. If Tsukishima had such a pain-in-the-ass ability, I'd have told you earlier. Tsukishima's Fullbring is called Book of the End. It's a katana with extremely high attack power. As the name suggests, it can cut through anything. But it has no special abilities."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite some struggling, Ichigo managed to get his reiatsu under control "Don't just stand there like a statue, let's keep going."

"Fight's over." Jackie told him.

"What are you talking about? We're not done yet!"

"Your Fullbring is starting to go wild, I've never seen anything like this before. Your training's been progressing too fast. We have to stop at once."

"It's fine, please carry on!"

Jackie looked at him for a moment "Riruka, deactivate your Dollhouse-"

Ichigo suddenly dragged her to the ground with his Fullbring "I said carry on! My Fullbring isn't going wild! I've always done it like this! It's my Substitute Badge telling me to hurry up and get my powers back!"

"Why you, I told you it's dangerous! Will you not get it until it's pounded into you?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Could the abilities of of Tsukishima's Fullbring have changed?"

Ginjo shook his head "That's not possible. Fullbring abilities don't evolve or change."

"Chad's abilities have changed plenty of times."

"No they haven't. In Chad's case, at the initial stage he just wasn't drawing on his Fullbring's full power. How many years do you guys think we've lived with our Fullbrings? We're long past that stage."

"Then what about Higurashi?"

"That's what worries me. At least as far as I know, that's not Tsukishima's ability. How is Uryu Ishida?"

Chad blinked.

"He got cut by Tsukishima, right? Has he been having memory issues?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie finally relented "Fine."

Ichigo gained some distance from her "Alright."

Jackie stood and looked down at her boots "They're really dirty now. I'll beat you down just like you want me to."

Ichigo smirked, despite the fact that he was sweating "Right."

Jackie charged with a kick.

Ichigo charged with his reiatsu, resulting in a clash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'd better check." said Ginjo "If Uryu Ishida's been having memory problems too, we could be in quite a bit of trouble. And if he hasn't…"

"Then what?" asked Chad.

"Then the one who cut Kagome Higurashi wasn't Tsukishima."

"I guess-"

"I wonder about that." a new voice cut in.

Everyone froze.

Tsukishima suddenly cut through the door "Hey, long time no see Ginjo."

"Tsukishima!" Ginjo was sweating.

"I haven't seen you all for a long time either, I trust you're not drinking too much Kutsuzawa? Looks like Yukio still spends all his time playing games. That's no good at all, you really must try to read more books. No Riruka today?"

"Tsukishima! What the hell are you doing here?!" Ginjo snarled.

"I don't see Jackie either." Tsukishima looked at the fish tank "Perhaps she's in there?" he cut through the fish tank, unleashing a massive amount of dark reiatsu.

Ichigo suddenly emerged, his reiatsu wrapping around his body, a dark blade covering his right arm.

Jackie couldn't even stand, but she got a look at Ichigo's Fullbring ' _Ichigo…'_ then she lost consciousness.

Ginjo froze "Ichigo, is that…?"

Kenshiro knew what it was ' _It's like a Shihakusho. He doesn't have his Soul Reapers back, so it must be a Clad-type Fullbring like mine. This might be the true form of Ichigo's Fullbring, but is it the completed form? Now that I think about it, didn't it work the same way when either of us entered Bankai? It wasn't just our swords that changed, but our robes too, like the robes were part of our abilities when we entered Bankai. We clad ourselves in our Bankai. To us, mostly Ichigo, wearing our powers are like it's the way we're meant to be.'_

Tsukishima smirked "Did you know? If you destroy the container for Riruka's Dollhouse, the contents get violently ejected. What a curious place to hide in while you trained. Regardless, your Fullbring is shaping up nicely, as is Kenshiro's. If that was the case, someone really should have told me." he brought down his blade.

Ichigo blocked it with his blade "Are you this Shukuro Tsukishima I've heard about? What do you want from us?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me."

Then Kenshiro suddenly appeared between them and activated his Fullbring, which looked similar to Ichigo's but with green reiatsu surrounding a black cloak "Ichigo and I have a strong mental connection, I can transfer any thoughts to him that I desire. I heard Ginjo and Chad talking about your ability."

Tsukishima gave a cold smirk "Then did you know that I am also your friends'-"

Chad suddenly charged forward and attacked with his Brazo Derecha de Gigante, destroying the wall to the hideout, attracting lots of attention from outside.

Ichigo, Kenshiro and Ginjo, took off after them, right before Riruka showed up and started demanding information.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad landed on the roof.

Ginjo landed behind him "You idiot, don't blow things out of proportion. Kenshiro and Ichigo's Fullbrings have activated, it's time they found out about Tsukishima."

"It's too soon." Chad told him "We don't know how powerful their Fullbrings are yet, and we also don't know if they have complete control over it. Right now, knowing that Tsukishima attacked Higurashi will only throw him off balance."

"Is that right?" Ichigo quietly made himself known behind Chad with Kenshiro "For the record, I already knew who he is."

"I heard you guys talking while I was meditating." explained Kenshiro "I transferred that knowledge about "I never even noticed when you started tiptoeing around us so much. I guess when we sacrificed our powers, we sacrificed your ability to trust us."

"It's as they say." Tsukishima appeared behind them.

Kenshiro turned to face him, his eyes showing rage "So you're the one who attacked Kagome. Did you cut Ishida-san down too?"

"What do you think?"

"Then let me ask you one more question: Were you the one responsible for the car accident that killed by parents and Kagome's father."

Tsukishima gave a cold smirk "What do you think?"

Kenshiro instantly blitzed forward, his eyes showing pure rage, and slashed at Tsukishima repeatedly.

Tsukishima easily blocked each strike with little strain "So this is your Fullbring?" he broke away after another slash "At least its raw power is nothing to sneeze at." he dodged several more attacks.

"Dammit, why won't you just die?!" Kenshiro roared.

Chad watched the battle, concerned "What's going on? Why won't Kenshiro's attacks connect? His footwork is perfect, and so is his timing."

"Take a look at Tsukishima's feet." Ichigo told him "The instant Kenshiro's attacks connect, Tsukishima uses his Fullbring, namely that ability Bringer Light, to zoom away to a distance where they only just brush past him. Kenshiro should've seen this by now, the only reason he hasn't is because his thoughts are clouded by his frustration and anger." he held out an arm in front of Chad, preventing him from helping "He doesn't need our help, not yet anyway. Look."

Tsukishima continuously dodged the attacks using Bringer Light "Such poor blows won't hit me if you have all the time in the world." he dodged more strikes "I said they won't hit-" he paused when a decent chunk of hair was cut off, along with a small gash in his shoulder, before he retreated.

Kenshiro took a deep breath ' _Don't let my anger cloud my focus, keep a cool head.'_

Tsukishima's eyes widened slightly as he saw Kenshiro using Bringer Light "You're joking."

Kenshiro charged in with Bringer Light.

Tsukishima blocked, albeit with some trouble, then retreated into the air "Nice work."

Kenshiro used Bringer Light to boost a jump into the air, then used it again on the air beneath his feet and attempted a slash.

Tsukishima retreated back "I see now, it would appear that you're more capable than I believed. And yet…" he blitzed past him "Still not enough." he landed on a railing "The most important Fullbring, that being your own…" he advanced with Bringer Light to meet Kenshiro as he attacked, then dodged upward and attempted to bring down his blade.

Kenshiro blocked it, but the Fullbring disappeared around his right arm.

"-is just a little incomplete." he kicked Kenshiro back down to the roof "When you focus on your left arm, the Fullbring over your left arm breaks easily. Just now, you only barely buffer your fall, couldn't you?" he charged downwards, attempting to slash Kenshiro with his Fullbring.

Ginjo blocked with his Fullbring "Sorry, seems like it's still a little too early to let Kenshiro, let alone Ichigo, fight you."

Tsukishima gave a cold smirk "Ginjo… Will you stand in my way?"

"I see it differently. If you ask me, seems like you're the one in the way."

"Please move, Ginjo." Kenshiro snarled quietly.

"Sorry kid, but that ain't happening."

"It's fine, just do it."

Ginjo responded by knocking out Kenshiro with a chop to the neck, then following up by doing the same thing to Ichigo "Don't you get it? You'll just complicate things. If you get knocked down from this height in your human body, you're not getting up again kid. You look like you could barely breathe, and I'll be in trouble if you go dying on me so just rest for now. I promise you'll get your shot at him."

Tsukishima raised his sword "Do you really want this? If you fight me, you'll die you know."

"We really don't agree on anything, do we?" Ginjo raised his Fullbring "If you and I fight, you're the dead one." Ginjo charged with Bringer Light.

Tsukishima met the charged and blocked Ginjo's Fullbring with his own, being forced on the defensive by Ginjo's attacks before taking to the air.

Ichigo got on his feet "Don't worry Ginjo, I'll-"

"Wait, Ichigo." Chad stopped him "You must be able to feel the power gap by now, you don't have a snowball's chance in hell against him right now. If Kenshiro couldn't beat him, what chance do you have? This is a Fullbringer's fight."

"Are you really asking me to shut up and watch?! Are you telling me to just let the guy who attacked Kagome and Ishida walk away? Are you really asking me not to slaughter the guy who killed Kenshiro's parents?!"

"No, of course not. I'm saying it's not time to fight yet. Besides, when that time does come, it's Kenshiro's fight, not yours."

Ginjo and Tsukishima fought evenly, but Ginjo noticed something off ' _What's going on? His slashes are sharp and he's going straight for my vital organs so why can't I sense any killing intent?'_ he broke away and charged in for another attack.

Tsukishima blocked it.

Ginjo retreated back down to the roof of another building ' _What's he up to?'_

Tsukishima lowered himself down to meet Ginjo, never losing his cold smirk.

"You bastard!" Ginjo charged.

Tsukishima ducked and kicked Ginjo using Bringer Light.

Ginjo escaped upwards using Bringer Light, then charged a large amount of spiritual energy into his sword and fired it, resulting in an explosion that destroyed the building and unleashed a shockwave.

Ginjo swiftly dodged the blade thrusted from within the smoke, then retreated back down onto another roof.

Tsukishima lowered himself to meet him "You're taking a risk, suppose there were people inside that building when you blew it to kingdom come, what then?"

Ginjo wiped the blood from his forehead "Don't worry, I've been taking care to only move between abandoned buildings."

"Is that so? Then I think I'll put on a bit more of a show as well."

Ichigo suddenly appeared behind Tsukishima and brought down his sword, his Fullbring-cloak blazing with reiatsu.

Tsukishima blocked the attack, then dodged the next one, before blocking the next attack after that one, with the pattern repeating itself "It seems you've started to grasp the basics from watching Ginjo and Kenshiro fight, but that still won't be enough to actually hit me."

Ichigo charged in using Bringer Light.

Tsukishima blocked the attack "Is it so hard to grasp the obvious? Like Kenshiro, your Fullbring is still incomplete."

Ichigo put more force and reiatsu into the attack, forcing Tsukishima to the ground.

Tsukishima escaped, but his right arm had minor burns "Have you grown so much in so little time? How wonderful, that power just now was much closer to the strength you and Kenshiro used to command."

Ichigo stiffened, then charged.

" **Invaders Must Die."**

Ichigo suddenly found himself and Kenshiro's unconscious form surrounded by some sort of pixelated box with a save bar that began gradually filling itself.

Tsukishima looked and saw Yukio "I see, so you won't even let an incomplete Ichigo Kurosaki come into contact with me, let alone Kenshiro Kamikaze, and I suppose that'll only become more true as they become closer to completion, Yukio." he suddenly blitzed behind Yukio and attempted to cut him.

Ginjo quickly intercepted the strike "Nice try."

Tsukishima then dodged a strike from Chad, then from Ginjo, then nearly cut Chad, taking off a few hairs, before dodging several more blows as the save finished "Saving complete. So now you've managed to prevent me from reaching Kenshiro Kamikaze and Ichigo Kurosaki as they near their final forms. But haven't you got us the wrong way around? Shouldn't you have locked me up instead?"

Yukio put away his game console "Sorry, but I don't have enough charge on this thing to save you. Besides, that's not why I saved Kamikaze and Kurosaki. Just listen."

Tsukishima realized that people were being drawn by the chaos.

"Hear that? Curious bystanders, plus police and the fire department. You _did_ just blow up half the city. I wouldn't be surprised if there were TV station helicopters on their way too. Won't you be in just as much trouble as us, Tsukishima-san?"

Tsukishima said nothing.

Riruka suddenly appeared, holding a gun to Tsukishima's back.

Tsukishima smirked "The Love Gun."

"That's right, you know exactly what it can do. After all, you made it. So how about you disappear now? I hate doing this kind of stuff."

Tsukishima said nothing.

"Leave quickly, Tsukishima-san." Yukio warned "Though if you want everyone in the city to watch you getting your ass handed to you, by all means by my guest and stay."

Tsukishima slowly walked forward "As you like, see you around Riruka." he suddenly blitzed away.

Everyone relaxed.

Ginjo retracted his Fullbring "We'd better disappear too, get Jackie and the others and-" he heard something and saw Chad collapsed on the ground in pain "Chad, what's wrong?! Hey!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Uryu's request, Orihime began healing his injuries with her Shiten Koshun, and informed her that Ichigo and Kenshiro fought the one who attacked him. From what he could feel, their spiritual energy signatures were somehow different from before, but he could still recognize them.

Orihime didn't tell Uryu, and Chad and the others didn't notice because they were preoccupied, but Tsukishima had paid her a visit before making his way to Xcution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukio freed Ichigo and Kenshiro from his Fullbring at the hideout "Loading complete."

Kenshiro finally came to "Where are we?"

"Our backup hideout." explained Ginjo "It's not 5-star hotel though."

"What's that? Did you just say "Yukio, please don't make this place more comfortable"? You're not the one paying for it, but all you ever do is complain, seriously." Yukio grumbled "And I was the one who had to shell out to fix the old one up too."

"My bad."

"Seriously though, that was a major explosion. I'm going to have to sit down and calculate whether it'd be cheaper to get the place repaired or rebuilt from the ground up."

"You can direct all those complaints to Chad."

"When he wakes up anyway."

"Right." he looked over to where Chad lay unconscious.

Riruka then started yelling at them "Why do I gotta play nurse anyway?! Chad and Jackie barely have a scratch on them, but they just gotta be drama queens and go passing out all over the place! Just leave 'em be and they'll wake up eventually, jeez!"

Then Chad suddenly regained consciousness and started feeling around his chest, trying to find a wound of any kind.

"Chad, are you alright?" Ichigo's voice snapped out of it.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. No big deal."

"So what happened after Ginjo knocked me out?" asked Kenshiro.

"Ginjo tried fighting Tsukishima by himself, but he ended up on the losing end of that battle, so I stepped in and managed to burn Tsukishima's arm slightly with an attack from my Fullbring, but then Yukio locked us in some kind of digital safe zone and Tsukishima retreated. Apparently Chad collapsed afterwards." explained Ichigo.

"So he's gone?"

"For now anyway." Ginjo muttered.

"Something on your mind Ginjo?"

"No. If he wanted to hurt us, he could've kept fighting even with things as they were, especially given his skill. Riruka came within striking distance of him, and he could've cut Yukio too. Did he not take them out because he really was only interested in you two, or did he have some other reason not to?"

"You're overthinking it." Yukio cut in "Tsukishima-san knows my ability, too. He couldn't have attacked me under those circumstances, with me holding the terminal, especially if he was interested in Kamikaze and Kurosaki."

"There is that."

Then Giriko came in "I've returned."

"How are things on that end, Kutsuzawa?"

"No problems whatsoever. I have summarily dealt with the police, the fire department, the media and our esteemed neighbors."

"Nice work."

Yukio sighed "Well, let's go survey the damage. Man, what a pain-"

"Wait Yukio, you stay here and help Kenshiro and Ichigo with their training."

"Whaaat?! Why me? I can't do anything like that! And this thing's battery's almost flat anyway…"

"You can, which is why I'm telling you to, and you can keep it plugged in."

"I'm still tired from earlier!"

"There's your real reason. We don't know how Tsukishima found our hideout, but it'd make sense if he did it by seeking our reiatsu, meaning we need your Fullbring, which can completely seal off reiatsu, for Ichigo's training. Can you do it?"

"Guess so…"

"Good."

"By training, do you mean fighting?" asked Ichigo

"Yeah, looks like that really is your style. Kenshiro seems to get by faster through meditation."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind stretching my legs or Fullbring." Kenshiro admitted.

"Alright then, both of you are doing this."

"I should warn you that I've already taken out Jackie." Ichigo pointed out "And Kenshiro's even stronger than me, so who are we fighting next?"

Ginjo smirked "You'll be fighting me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime was walking home, thinking about how Uryu pointed out that the effects of Tsukishima's attack on him and his attacks on her and Kagome were completely different.

One the way home, she ended up meeting Chad and told him about how she healed his injuries, but he could still use some rest, since it felt like his injuries weren't caused by ordinary reiatsu.

Chad then decided to bring her to where Ichigo was, since they'd need her power for training from then on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, here we go." Yukio pressed a button, and both Ichigo and Ginjo were inside his Fullbring.

"So this is where me and Kenshiro were locked up." Ichigo noted.

"That's right. This is Yukio's Fullbring, Invaders Must Die." explained Ginjo "It locks the target inside a space he can control through his console's screen. Don't worry, I told him not to interfere. Have you ever wanted to try going inside a game?"

"What?"

"Tell me. Everyone wants to when they're little, nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It's not like I haven't thought about it when I was young, but after my mom died, I sort of lost interest in it."

"I see. I've never once thought about it."

"Then why'd you make me say it?"

"Well whether you have or haven't doesn't really matter."

"So why'd you make me say it?"

"This might be a little different from what you imagined, but I just wanted to tell you this is what it's like inside a video game."

"It's definitely a lot more bare than I expected."

" _Bare, huh? Then how about this?"_ Yukio changed it to a feudal-style town with people cheering for them " _Well that's much livelier, right?"_

"Seriously 2D though."

"Don't go all creative on us Yukio." said Ginjo.

" _Fine."_ then the room changed back.

"Mind you, it's not everyday you get to go inside a game. How about some game-style rules?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing complicated, just a simple system. Yukio, can you make us life gauges?"

" _Based on present endurance?"_

"No, 6 lives will do."

" _Got it."_ Yukio pressed some buttons, and 6 lives appeared, along with a 60-second countdown that immediately started counting down.

"Ah, here they are."

Ichigo smirked "So when you lost all 6 lives, it's game over?"

"That's how it goes. Do I need to explain game over to you?"

"No need, I can imagine."

" _When it's game over, I'll have it say You'll Die."_

"Now we're talking."

"Let's go." Ginjo got into a stance and readied his Fullbring " **Cross of Scaffold."**

"Right." Ichigo held out his badge and summoned his Fullbring " **Crimson Protection."** then he got into a ready stance and charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riruka confronted Chad and Orihime outside the hideout, and began ranting about how Orihime healing his injuries would just lead to him getting hurt over and over again, leading Orihime to realize that she cared about Ichigo too.

Yeah, after Kenshiro rejected her, Riruka started pining after Ichigo.

Anyway, Orihime showed her resolve to stand by Ichigo, and continued inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was using his Fullbring to fight a spiritual duplicate of Bankotsu ' _He waves that huge halber around like it's nothing, how did I not notice that before now?'_ he disappeared using Bringer Light.

Bankotsu blocked a strike "You're getting pretty good at using this new power, but you're just getting started." he cut through the Fullbring, wounding Kenshiro seriously.

" _Hey guys, we've got a visitor. I'm sending her in, then sending her to Kugo and Kurosaki."_

Then Orihime suddenly dropped in "Wha-?"

"What do you know, looks like a healing item." Bankotsu noted "You mind hurrying up and healing him so we can get back to it?"

"Hold on Kenshiro-kun, I'll have you healed up in a minute." Orihime immediately got to healing him with Soten Kisshun, then got teleported out of Kenshiro's mind and into Ichigo's chat room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the shop, Kazuma, Isshin and Urahara were collecting spiritual energy, along with demonic energy from Kazuma's Sounga, inside a vat with the help of the masked figure Ichigo had met before, as well as a certain Rukia Kuchiki, now lieutenant of the 13th division.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was surprised to find Orihime in the chat room healing him "I see, Chad must've called you."

"That's right." Chad suddenly appeared in there as well "I know you probably didn't want to get her involved but we're going to need her power from here on out, and better her than Higurashi."

"Hey Chad." said Ginjo.

"I know. I didn't come here to back him up, I got Yukio to make more advanced environmental settings so I could have a separate room. I'll be training on my own. If I have to fight Tsukishima, I can't just sit back and wait for him."

" _Hey Chad!"_ Kenshiro's voice called " _If you do fight Tsukishima, then take this!"_ a dragon scale suddenly dropped from the air.

Chad caught it in his hand "What is it?"

" _A scale of the Ryuuga. From what I've gathered so far while meditating, they're capable of cancelling out the effects of Tsukishima's Fullbring, but at my current level, I'm only powerful enough to make one. And for the record, it won't take affect unless it's in reaction to a second one."_

"That wasn't the case before."

" _I didn't have a Fullbring before, now go in there and get strong enough to beat the crap out of Tsukishima!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once inside, Chad thought about the previous encounter with Tsukishima, who had apparently retreated, but not before cutting Chad himself ' _I know he cut me, but it's like no one even saw him do it. There's no wound, there's no pain. It almost makes me wonder if it even happened at all. It's just like Higurashi said, I can't begin to guess his ability.'_ his environment changed into an area similar to the training room made by Urahara ' _I don't know what he did to me, but there's only one thing I can do to fight back. I have to get stronger, every second counts.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While healing Ichigo with her Soten Kisshun, Orihime fended off Ginjo using her newest technique, Shiten Koshun, which was basically a form of explosive reactive armor that actually managed to wound Ginjo.

Orihime then went on to explain to Ichigo that they had spent the past year and a half training to get stronger, promising that they wouldn't hold him back when he got his powers back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Kenshiro, you ready to get back to it yet?" asked Bankotsu.

Kenshiro stood "Just one second. **Shikon Defender!"** he wrapped his Fullbring around his body, and it took on the form of a black cloak emanating green reiatsu, which also took the form of a sword from his left hand "Alright Bankotsu, let's go again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Realizing that it was almost midnight, Yukio hit the fast forward button, increasing the pace of the training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu went on the evasive ' _As soon as he saw that my reach got int the way of close-quarters combat, he switched to trying to minimize the distance.'_ he ducked under a slash "Nice try!" he attempted a slash with his halberd "What do you think of the modifications I made to Banryu? I figured I'd end up in a situation like this, so I got Aizen to modify it about 6 months before the war, so I could alter it from a halberd to a claymore sword! And why do you think I did that?"

"To remove the disadvantage from my long reach?" Kenshiro guessed.

"Exactly!"

Kenshiro felt his leg bleeding "Is that right?" he charged in.

' _Even so, he's miles beyond the way he was fighting earlier. Guess Kagome's always in his thoughts, driving him to bring out his full strength in order to protect her.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Ichigo and Ginjo were training, Riruka and Orihime were bonding. Over donuts.

That is, until Riruka lost her temper with Orihime and told her to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu dodged another slash from Kenshiro's Fullbring.

Kenshiro noticed something off ' _It's weird, I can't feel anything from his sword. At first I thought it was because I wasn't used to fighting again, but that's not it. But even after some time, however many times we clash, I don't feel anything from it. It's not like when I fought Gin-sensei, his heart was turned elsewhere. But this is different, he's looking right at me but it's like there's a lid over his heart. Tsukishima was the exact opposite. Even though he wasn't looking at me properly, I could feel his bloodlust stabbing into me like a knife every second of the fight. Is it that I can't read his heart because by Fullbring blade isn't like a Zanpakuto, or is it that I still don't trust him?'_

Bankotsu forced Kenshiro on the evasive "I can see your mind wandering, I told you that this was a fight. Guess I'd better drag it back into place." he suddenly blitzed in front of Kenshiro and cut him across his face.

Kenshiro screamed in pain "Dammit Bankotsu, my eyes!"

Bankotsu smirked ' _Seems like while he's been without his Soul Reaper or Dragon Reaper powers, he's lost the will to fight. Just you wait Kenshiro, I'll drag you back to the battlefield before you know it.'_

"Dammit Bankotsu, what the f*ck is wrong with you?! My f*cking eyes!"

"Shut your hole!" Bankotsu sent him tumbling back with a kick "You're pissing me off, now quit screaming like a little bitch!"

"You insane son of a bitch, what the hell are you trying to do? Are you even here to help me or not?"

"Hey now, what're you going on about? Ginjo told you that the objective is to restore yours and Kurosaki's Soul Reaper powers, and to make you learn Fullbring as a precondition. I'm just a spirit manifested within your subconscious through that blonde kid's Fullbring."

"And you plan to do it by blinding me? Seriously, are you a form manifested by me or the actual bloodthirsty prick I beat twice before."

"Seriously, what're you whining about? If this is all it takes to get you to stop trusting me, why'd you agree to go along with it? It's because you figured that if someone was going to help you get your powers back, you didn't care if you could trust them or not. Did you think you could make it through on your own if I turned on you halfway through? You, without your powers or your precious Ryuuga? Please. Right now, you've lost use of your eyes and can't lift a finger against me."

"You son of a…"

"You fool. It was over the second you materialized me in here by yourself!" he braced Banryu and charged "And so were you!" he sent Kenshiro to the ground with a fist to the face.

"You piece of shit." Kenshiro wiped the blood from his lip.

"What? I'm gonna kill you, dodge like your life depends on it you coward! Or how about this: Hey kid!"

" _My name's Yukio."_

"Whatever, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

" _I'm on it."_

Then Kagome suddenly appeared, trapped inside a cage "Kenshiro!"

"Kagome!" he cried "What's wrong? Kagome!"

Bankotsu smirked "What could possibly have happened? Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Bankotsu…" Kenshiro leapt into the air with Bringer Light and prepared to bring down his sword in a rage.

Bankotsu easily stopped the attack and kicked him to the ground "Waste of time, try harder."

Kenshiro tried to use his other senses ' _Come on, focus. Which way? Right? Left?'_ he managed to block a strike and attempted one of his own, but it missed.

"So close." Bankotsu blitzed behind him and brought down his sword.

Kenshiro escaped into the air with Bringer Light.

"Well now, you're doing better at blocking than I expected."

"I don't need to use my eyes to read your movements when I can hear you and sense your presence."

"Presence and sound, huh?" he suddenly stabbed Kenshiro in the shoulder with Banryu "Well? Weren't you supposed to dodge that? What with my presence and sound and all that crap? Don't make me laugh!" he forcefully removed his sword "You think you can dodge me with that crap?! I'm holding back, just so you can dodge my attacks!"

Kenshiro barely blocked it.

"Did you think you were doing it on your own?!"

Kenshiro was sent flying.

Bankotsu once again stabbed him and left his Banryu there "It's over." he started slowly walking away "I'll kill Kagome and that Kurosaki kid, you saw it coming right? The second you realized I wasn't on your side…"

' _I-I can't speak…'_ Kenshiro reached for the sword in his chest ' _I can't see him either.'_

"Don't worry, I'll kill you too."

' _Wait… Bankotsu… Wait!'_ he could suddenly see something ' _Bankotsu… I can see him? No, that's not him… That's… reiatsu!'_ in a burst of strength, Kenshiro suddenly pulled Banryu out of his "Ow, my balls!" then he got serious "BANKOTSU!" he charged.

Bankotsu attempted to block with one hand, resulting in a massive burst of reiatsu emanating from Kenshiro, resulting in a blinding white light and a massive explosion.

When it subsided, Kenshiro's Fullbring had taken on a new form, appearing almost identical to his initial Ryuuga back in the Feudal Era "Wha…?"

Bankotsu smirked "Well done, now it's complete."

"Wha…?"

"From what I gather, at the instant a Fullbring is complete, you have to have someone with you who'll put their body in harm's way to restrain its power, otherwise the wielder's body won't be able to withstand the soul that was charging up inside their tool being unleashed all in one go. That's why you had to complete your Fullbring with me here, no matter what. For your buddy Kurosaki, it had to be Ginjo."

"Bankotsu…"

"I know, my villain role is really cliche after 500 years. Well, my role is done. Later." and with that, he faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro opened his eyes and found himself back in the real world "I did it."

Ginjo smirked "Welcome to Xcution. Okay, get some rest. In the morning, you and Ichigo will be fighting each other so you can both harness your new powers properly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and things were progressing rapidly.

Ichigo fell over in exhaustion from doing pushups "No more, no more, I can't do another one dammit!"

Ginjo looked down at him, unimpressed "What, exhausted already?"

"What the f*ck do you mean already?! How many hundreds of pushups do I have to do before you've had enough?!"

"You've done 14 sets of 100 so far."

"Don't give me that! Are you trying to turn me into a pro-wrestler?!"

"You're whining like a little girl after just 14 sets. How about we read "Ichi-go" as "One-Five" and you do one more set?"

"I knew it. I hate lame sound-based puns like that."

"You liar. I know you wear T-shirts with "15" written on them."

"How the hell did you know that?! Your stalker-style information network is really creeping me out!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukio summoned Orihime and Chad back to the real world "Loading complete."

"Thanks for all your help, Yukio-kun." said Orihime.

"No worries, I do this stuff all the time."

"Ok, we're off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's Ichigo and Kenshiro?" asked Chad, vaguely having a hard time remembering Kenshiro's name for some reason.

Orihime shook her head "They say they're skipping school. Apparently, now that their Fullbrings are complete, they just have to add the finishing touches."

"Sounds like he should be finished by tonight then."

"Why did you decide to go to school all of a sudden?"

No response.

"I mean, you haven't been going at all recently, so…"

"If Tsukishima's aim was to prevent Ichigo and… Kenshiro, from awakening, did he have to attack you or his family? If so, it's seriously backfired. What if he meant to drive them into a corner and force them to develop Fullbring's."

"Force them? What for?"

"I don't know, but this theory makes more sense." he stopped walking "I think the key must be Tsukishima's ability. Have there been any changes since then?"

"Yeah. I told you before how when I search through my old memories, it feels like I remember Tsukishima-san? Occasionally, I catch myself thinking that he's someone really special to me."

"I see… I nearly had that problem myself a few times during training, but that scale Kenshiro gave me really nullified the effects. Still, we really can't let this play out on its own. In any case, we should sort out what we know so far."

"Yeah, you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukio summoned Ginjo back to the real world "So, how are Kenshiro Kamikaze and Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ginjo shrugged "All just as planned. Tonight, they're both going to become Fullbringers."

"Oh…"

"What, aren't you interested?'

"That's not it. Won't Tsukishima-san sense it as well?"

"Yeah, he's going to start taking action for real."

" _Who's going to start taking action?!"_ Riruka barked from inside the console " _Yukio, let me out!"_

Yukio sighed and summoned her out.

"Tsukishima wants them, right? Even I could tell from the last time he attacked, and then there were all these weird incidents happening around them that had Tsukishima written all over them, so why'd you say he'll start taking action? He's already doing it." she noticed the look Ginjo was giving her "What?"

Ginjo sighed "I hate how women always have to obsess over details."

She ground her foot onto his.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

"That one was totally your fault." Yukio commented.

Ginjo scoffed "Listen up. Up until now, everything he's been doing around Kenshiro and Ichigo was only to raise the sense of danger. But now their Fullbrings are about to be completed, meaning that this time he'll be coming at us for real."

"Why?" asked Riruka "And what does he want with Kenshiro and Ichigo's powers anyway?"

"Beats me."

"You're as helpful as a hole in a lightboat."

"Except those two with Fullbrings, especially Kenshiro, are as dangerous to Tsukishima as anyone. If he's planning to attack them in spite of that, then he'll start by eliminating any friends who could back them up and try to isolate them."

"So we're in trouble then?" Yukio guessed.

"Yeah, and it paints a big red target on Chad, Orihime Inoue and Kagome Higurashi too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Orihime!" Tatsuki came up beside her.

Orihime smiled "Morning Tatsuki-chan!"

"Long time no see, Chad."

"You too, Arisawa." Chad greeted, taking her by surprise with how talkative he was.

Then Keigo came up with Mizuiro "Where've you been, you haven't been around at all have you?" he suddenly hit Chad and fell.

Chad caught him "You ok?"

"You're still tough as a rock. Well, that just leaves Ichigo too…"

"Kurosaki-kun's off today." explained Orihime.

"And just why would you know that?"

"Ichigo's working hard to find himself." explained Chad "Besides, he has Kenshiro with him, so I'm sure he'll be fine."

Keigo blinked "Who's Kenshiro?"

Chad froze, then noticed similar confused looks from Tatsuki and Mizuiro ' _Tsukishima, he didn't… Well, that would explain the traces of reiatsu I'm feeling from them._ Inoue."

"I know." Orihime muttered quietly after Tatsuki and the other two ran inside "We'll meet later."

Chad nodded ' _I'd better talk to Higurashi once I get the chance.'_ he whipped out his cell phone and texted her ' _Meet me after school, I need to talk to you about something important.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and Ichigo took a breather from sparring.

Kenshiro decided to come clean about something "Ichigo, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"I can't say for sure, but I think Chad might've been cut by Tsukishima last time we faced him."

Ichigo's head snapped towards him "Are you serious?"

"He suddenly collapsed but there was no sign of a wound, Tsukishima's calling card."

"That's why you gave him the scale."

"Yeah, I don't know about Orihime but Chad definitely got cut. The effect of the scale will slow Tsukishima's insertion into his memories, but it'll need a second scale to completely wipe out the effects." he suddenly materialized one "I can generate up to 5 of them now, but I'd end up passing out afterwards, and it'll only work if the insertion isn't fully complete yet." he placed the scale in Ichigo's hand "If you see Chad about to give in to the insertion, I want you to use this on him. You'll know how to when the time is right."

"I understand. Thank you."

"Chad's my friend too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome bowed to the receptionist "Thank you." then she saw Chad coming "Sado-kun!"

"Higurashi!" Chad stopped in front of her, trying to catch his breath "Wha… wha…"

"It's Ishida-kun." Kagome told him "He hasn't been discharged yet, but apparently he's been missing since midday."

"I see. Listen Higurashi, I need to ask you something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Chad and Orihime confronted Tsukishima after trying to track down Shishigawara to get to him, but found that they couldn't harm him because of his presence, and this ended with Riruka being cut down by him too.

Orihime lost consciousness, and Chad wasn't far off as he made his way out of the schoolyard, clutching his head in pain.

Tsukishima decided not to go after them, since his Fullbring would take full effect soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu showed up a little while later, but found that he was too late, since both Chad and Orihime were gone.

From what he sensed of their reiatsu, they most likely hadn't been injured, but then he sensed another reiatsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginjo stood from the couch "Alright guys, that's enough rest. Hey Yukio."

"Yeah yeah. **Invaders Must Die."** Yukio used his game console to transport Ginjo, Ichigo and Kenshiro back inside his Fullbring.

"It's time for the grand finale, I'm looking forward to finally getting rid of these vile powers of ours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu was wandering outside the school, wondering about Chad and Orihime.

Then Keigo and Mizuiro came across him "Hey, if it isn't Ishida."

Uryu stopped in front of them "Hi."

"So you're feeling better now?"

"Well I do have school and other things to take care of."

"But man, I can't believe you got hurt that badly falling from a tree while trying to rescue a cat that was stuck." Keigo put a hand on his shoulder "It's just not your style."

' _Hurt while trying to rescue a stuck cat? Just what did that jerk Ryuken tell the school?'_ then he felt something from Keigo ' _Reiatsu?!_ You didn't happen to see any suspicious people around while I was gone, did you?"

Mizuiro shook his head "No. If you mean those punks from the other day, they haven't come back. Though earlier Chad was talking about Ichigo and some second guy with him."

"You mean Kenshiro-san?"

"Chad mentioned that name too, but we don't know anyone named Kenshiro, at least I don't think we do. Not even Higurashi-san knows who he is."

Uryu froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Uryu made his way to his thinking place on the roof ' _The reiatsu I felt where Inoue-san and Sado-kun had been, that was unmistakably_ his _reiatsu. And I even felt the same reiatsu from those two. What's going on? Why would he even interact with powerless guys like Asano-kun and Kojima-kun? And more importantly, why would none of them remember Kenshiro-san except for Sado-kun? And then there's this sense of unease mixed in with everyone's reiatsu. What on earth could he be plotting?'_

He had to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ichi-nii didn't come home yesterday either." said Karin.

Uryu nodded "I see. You wouldn't know if Kurosaki had- I mean if Kurosaki-kun had noticed anything strange about the people around him or around the house would you? For example, if he'd seen someone or sensed something?  
"Hmm… Not sure about the sensing part. Besides, Ichi-nii's always been a bit slow. I don't think he'd know a ghost or a monster it one bit him on the butt."

"Right… Oh, do you happen to know where he works?"

"Just a second." she grabbed a piece of paper with the address "Here you go."

Uryu accepted it "Unagiya…"

"If Ichi-nii's there, could you tell him that he shouldn't bother coming back?"

Uryu froze.

"What?"

"No, it's nothing. Well then…" he took his leave, nothing the lingering reiatsu on the paper as well.

Then Yuzu came "Who was that? A friend of onii-chan's?"

Karin nodded "Yeah, Ishida-kun. That's the first time we've really talked, but he's exactly how Ichi-nii described him."

They saw someone coming in the door, exciting them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fullbring training continued.

Ichigo was about to give out from push ups.

"That's enough, you can stop now." Ginjo told him.

Ichigo collapsed, panting heavily.

"What? I don't hear anything, aren't you going to moan at me? How about another set then?"

Ichigo tensed.

"Just kidding. Bet you're feeling a hell of a lot tougher after all that, huh?"

"Tougher?"

"That's right. A Fullbring is something you use with your real body. You need a stupid amount of endurance to master it."

"I see. Hence the stupid training." Ichigo sat up.

"You sure bounce back fast, that's great. So did you see anything the instant you completed your Fullbring?"

Ichigo froze.

"I figured. I bet your blinded eyes saw my silhouette lit up by reiatsu. I made you fight blind in order to make sure of it."

"Then what about me?" asked Kenshiro "My opponent blinded me but I was still able to sense reiatsu even after losing my powers."

"Then your opponent was a dick."

"Fair enough."

Ginjo turned back to Ichigo "Anyway, it's proof that you've started to get your Soul Reaper powers back. After you lost your reiatsu, tiny remaining fragments of it gradually drifted together into one place and became dormant. That's why we used your Fullbring and the reiatsu flowing from your Substitute Badge to stimulate the reiatsu already inside of you into awakening."

"And what about me?" asked Kenshiro.

"You actually managed to retain about ⅕ of your reiatsu after losing your powers, but half of it was being used to suppress the dormant power that lies within the Shikon jewel, since it was too defiled after Aizen used it the way he did. Anyway, once you guys build up enough endurance and master your Fullbrings, your Soul Reaper powers will naturally merge with your Fullbrings and grant you both powers beyond that of Soul Reapers." he tossed the Substitute Badge to Ichigo and the Shikon Jewel to Kenshiro "Go ahead and give it a shot guys, your Fullbrings should really be complete now."

Ichigo tapped into the reiatsu within the badge and activated his Fullbring, which took on the form of skeleton-like armor with, the badge transforming into a silver katana "We'll see for sure once I can fire a Getsuga Tenshou out of this thing."

"Awesome! Okay, me next!" Kenshiro tapped into his Fullbring, which took on the form of the standard forest green Ryuuga kimono with a black dragon symbol along his left sleeve, the Shikon Jewel integrating itself into his katana "Hey Ginjo, can you guys give us a test to see if it worked, like some Soul Reapers or Arrancar?"

Ginjo chuckled "Let's start with something small. Yukio!"

" _I got it."_

Then several Hollows pixelated before them.

Ichigo took out three with one stroke of his blade, then put it in the sheath attached to the back of his armor.

Kenshiro took out five with one stroke, then placed his sword in the sheath attached to his waist.

Ginjo applauded them "That was definitely something you two, you're both totally unrecognizable. Your Fullbrings will need names."

Ichigo smirked "Crimson Protector."

"Nice. And Kenshiro, what's yours?"

Kenshiro smirked "Shikon Defender."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu knocked on the front door to the Unagiya shop, but got no answer "No car either, they must be out." then he placed a hand on the doorknob and felt the reiatsu.

Tsukishima had gotten everyone, even Kagome.

He could only hope Kenshiro didn't find out, or it would be catastrophic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukio summoned the guys from his Fullbring "Welcome back, looks like you've both just about managed to complete it. Thanks to the two of you taking your sweet time, I've been sitting here scared that my batteries were going to cut out at any second."

Kenshiro nodded "Right, sorry about that."

"Anyway, right now you guys should head home." Ginjo told them "Ichigo, your sisters must be worried about you. Kenshiro, your girlfriend is probably waiting for you too. They all must be worried, without even a phone call or anything."

"Shit, we completely forgot about that! How many days have we spent training?"

"Pretty much a full day." Yukio told him "All thanks to me speeding up the time inside, hope you guys are grateful. Now you'd both better go home, I bet they all can't wait to see you."

"In a second." Kenshiro turned to face Ginjo "Honestly Ginjo, I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me. Aside from helping us get our powers back, you're the reason I'm alive right now, and now we can protect everyone because of you. Thank you." he held out his hand.

Ginjo shook it and smirked "Sure thing kid, now get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo gripped his fist "Now we can protect them."

Kenshiro smirked "Finally, we're back and better than ever. So are you sure you don't mind me crashing at your place for the night?"

"For the last time, I'm fine with it. But why do you want to in the first place? Your apartment isn't that far from my house."

"I know, but I can't shake this feeling in my gut that something bad is gonna happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu wandered through the streets, his mind racing ' _It's strange. Even though I can sense something unnatural about their reiatsu, they themselves haven't noticed anything wrong, nor did anyone tell me they'd seen him. Although Higurashi-san told me back then that she'd been cut by the same guy as me… If this is his ability… he couldn't…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Xcution hideout, Ginjo was excited about Kenshiro and Ichigo completing their Fullbrings, but concerned about what Tsukishima's next move would be.

Then the others suddenly remember what they must do, and realization hit Ginjo like a ton of bricks in the form of Jackie's Dirty Boots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo noticed the lights still on "They're still up?"

"You must've have them really worried." Kenshiro guessed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." he led Kenshiro into the house, but noticed another pair of shoes by the door.

"Those your dad's?"

"No, he always wears those ones with the flames, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's actually the only cool thing about him."

"Agree to disagree."

"Welcome back!" Yuzu suddenly came out "Onii-chan, you're finally home!"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Hey Onii-chan, who's your friend?"

Ichigo froze "Yuzu, you really don't recognize him?"

Yuzu blinked "Why, should I?"

' _This reiatsu… Tsukishima…'_

"No, I'm just a friend." Kenshiro put on a fake smile and held out his hand "Name's Kenshiro, your Ichigo's sister aren't you?"

"Yeah. Yuzu Kurosaki, nice to meet you." she shook his hand, then turned her attention back to Ichigo "Onii-chan, is your friend staying the night?"

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course not!"

"What's got you even jumpier than usual?"

"We've been waiting for you, today a friend from way back dropped by!"

"A friend from way back? Who?"

"Take a guess!"

"I'm not gonna guess it without any hints."

"Alright, here's a hint. It's a certain cousin!"

"A cousin?"

"Yeah!"

 **(A/N: For the record,** _ **this**_ **is the mental link Kenshiro and Ichigo share)**

" _Kenshiro, you hearing this?"_

" _Yeah. I didn't even know you had any cousins."_

" _I barely know any of them. You felt the reiatsu from her, right?"_

" _Tsukishima. If he's behind that door, we can't stab the shit out of him no matter how much we want to. We can't let your sisters witness that much gore. They're too innocent."_

" _Try again."_

" _Yuzu-chan is too innocent."_

" _Right."_

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu snapped him out of his thoughts.

Ichigo blinked "Sorry, what?"

"I said a cousin!"

"We don't really have any cousins that we get along with well enough that they'd just drop by, so who?"

Yuzu led them into the living room "Onii-chan's back, and he's brought a friend!"

Ichigo stiffened slightly upon seeing who was on the couch " _Kenshiro."_

" _Remember not to do anything rash unless we're doing it to make an exit."_

" _Fine, I'll do it but I won't like it."_

Ichigo looked to where Tsukishima was sitting on the couch.

Tsukishima smirked "Hey Ichigo, long time no see."

Yuzu grinned "Well? I bet you're surprised! It's Shu-chan, we haven't seen each other since Grandpa Rin's funeral. It's been years, I've missed him so much! He came this evening, and we had dinner together!"

"And of course he turns up out of the blue with no word of warning." Karin grumbled "Some things never change."

Tsukishima grinned "Sorry, did I inconvenience you?"

Karin blushed "I didn't say that." then she noticed Ichigo tense up "Ichi-nii, something wrong?"

"No, nothing." Ichigo lied.

"You sure? You're really tense." Kenshiro put a hand on his shoulder "Deep breaths Ichigo, deep breaths."

Ichigo took a few deep breaths "Okay, I'm good."

"Seriously onii-chan, what's wrong?" asked Yuzu "Are you mad because he came without warning?"

"No, that's not it." Ichigo assured her ' _I can feel Tatsuki and the others approaching, I've just gotta resist the urge to kill for another 10 minutes, then I can leave his body in the street. God, I'm turning into Kenshiro.'_

" _I heard that."_

" _You were supposed to!"_

"It's okay Yuzu, Karin." Tsukishima assured them "Ichigo's very straight-laced you see, I'm sure he's angry because I've stayed here so late." then the door "Yuzu, could you go get the door?"

"Sure." Yuzu went to answer it.

"It's probably Keigo and the others."

Ichigo tensed up again.

"Shu-san, we're here!" Keigo came in with Tatsuki and Mizuiro "Hey, Ichigo's here too."

Tatsuki immediately started barking at him "Hey Ichigo, I hear you've been enjoying the nightlife a little too much recently. How about you try coming coming home early for a change? I'm sure Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan are lonely."

"It's fine, we're not lonely at all." Karin assured "Oh, and Ichi-nii brought a friend. What's your name again?"

Kenshiro snapped out of it "Oh, right sorry. Name's Kenshiro, nice to meet you."

Ichigo froze ' _Yuzu… Karin… Tatsuki… Keigo… Mizuiro… None of them remember him…'_

"I invited them." Tsukishima snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts "It's been a while, so I wanted to see them again. No need to glare. I'm sorry I called them over so late at night, but tomorrow's a Sunday so it's okay right? Oh, I should call Chad, Orihime and Kagome too."

Ichigo froze ' _So Kenshiro was right about Chad, but when did he get Inoue? But Kagome… no, he didn't…'_

Tsukishima dialed up a number on his cell phone "Hey Kagome, it's me. Yeah, Shukuro. What? What're you talking about? I saw you just the other day, remember? Actually, I'm at Ichigo's right now, and he's brought a new friend you might like to meet."

Ichigo noticed Kenshiro shaking with fury "Kenshiro, deep breaths."

"Don't use my own shtick against me." Kenshiro ground out, but did so anyway "It's not working."

"Ichigo, your cell phone's ringing." Tsukishima pointed out.

Ichigo answered it "Hello? Chad? What's wrong? Slow down, I can't understand you. What? Where? When? Okay, I can do that. Okay, see you." then he hung up "Kenshiro, Chad wants us to meet him outside of the school in 20 minutes."

Kenshiro didn't loosen up at all "Alright. And Ichigo, now's the time."

"Right." Ichigo grabbed Tsukishima by the shirt and threw him into the nearby window "And that's how you make an exit, later asshole." he ran off, with Kenshiro following, leaving everyone to wonder what the f*ck just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From where he was, Uryu sensed Kenshiro and Ichigo on the move "Kenshiro-san and Kurosaki?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro ran ahead, panting heavily despite having little difficulty ' _What's happening? Is this… Tsukishima's ability? I need to clear my head.'_ he ran off on another path.

"Kenshiro, wait!" Ichigo tried to run after him, but nearly ran straight into a car "Sorry!"

Ikumi suddenly rolled down the window "Is that you Ichigo? What's wrong?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, they were driving back to the shop, but Ichigo said nothing.

"Now that I've gotten a better look at you, you're sweating like a pig." Ikumi noted "What happened to you?"

Ichigo said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikumi brought him back to the shop "Here, have a drink. You can stay here until you cool down. If you want, you can talk to me about what happened."

"Thank you, Ikumi-san." his words were quiet.

Then Ikumi shoved his head into her chest.

"I-Ikumi-san!"

"Just be quiet for a minute!"

' _Should I tell her? Does she even know anything about Soul Reapers, Hollows or reiatsu?'_

Then Ikumi heard the doorbell "Who could it be this late?" she went to answer it.

' _No, I can't. She doesn't know anything about Soul Reapers, Hollows or Fullbrings, or anything of the sort. If I told her all that out of nowhere, I'd just scare her. Either that or make her think I was crazy and end up getting sent to an insane asylum or something.'_

"Ichigo!" then Ikumi came back, but _he_ was with her "Good news, Tsukishima-san's here to pick you up!"

Ichigo froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Less than a minute later, Ichigo found himself running again ' _What the f*ck?! What's happening?! Someone, anyone, isn't there anyone left I can trust?!'_

"Ichigo!"

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Ichigo looked to see Kenshiro holding a wounded Ginjo over his shoulder "Kenshiro… Ginjo… What happened?"

"He got us." Ginjo got out "Riruka… Kutsuzawa… Yukio… Jackie… Tsukishima got them all."

Ichigo froze "Shit. Chad!" he suddenly took off running.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah that's right, things have taken a dark turn now, especially for Kenshiro. I don't usually write out dark stuff so this is new for me.**

 **Expect some character returns next chapter, one good, one bad.**


	20. Breaking Point Reached, Powers Restored

About 20 minutes later, Ichigo found them in a crummy looking hideout by tracking Kenshiro's reiatsu "You guys alright now?"

"We should be safe here for awhile." Ginjo assured them, despite his pain "I got this place ready in case Tsukishima ever found all the other hideouts. Not just him, even Riruka and Kutsuzawa don't know about this one."

Kenshiro finished bandaging Ginjo's wounds "With this, you should be good to go."

"Thanks."

"Dammit… dammit…" Ichigo gripped his fists to the point where they nearly bled "How did this happen?!"

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo suddenly grabbed Ginjo by the jacket "This is all your fault Ginjo, this is all happening because you dragged us into the crossfire!"

Ginjo didn't try to argue "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry."

Ichigo furiously punched a wall out of frustration "Shit! Tsukishima… he got them all… nobody… none of them remember Kenshiro! I know you guys were only trying to help, it's not your fault."

"It's nobody's fault except Tsukishima's, this whole mess is just another reason we have to take him down." Kenshiro told him.

"How are you so calm?! None of them remember you, none of them even remember you exist!"

"Because someone has to be the smart one, and Ishida-san isn't here so it's gotta be me!"

"Guys!" Ginjo barked "Right before Yukio and the others attacked me, they said something. They said they remembered."

"What do you mean "Remembered"?" asked Kenshiro "Is this about Tsukishima's ability to alter people's memories?"

"But from the way Yukio sounded, it seemed like his memories were becoming clearer rather than disrupted. I don't think Tsukishima's ability is disrupting people's memories- I think it's manipulating their pasts."

"Hence why it's called Book of the End; it can bookmark himself into people's pasts."

"Exactly. This is nothing more than my educated guess, but if it's developed a new ability, then it would be consistent with its original shape. Tsukishima's inserting himself into the pasts of the people he cuts."

"Is that even possible though?"

"I don't know. But you heard what the people Tsukishima converted were saying. They didn't say that they trusted Tsukishima, or that they didn't. I'm sure it was nowhere near that level. To them, Tsukishima was someone they'd always known and someone they knew as family or as a friend, or as a lover, and therefore shared a very strong bond with. Otherwise they wouldn't talk like they were remembering him. We're not talking confusion or amnesia, this is what really happened as far as they're concerned, and then there's the fact that he put himself in place of you for every single one of them. This ain't a fairy tale, and Ichigo's tears won't miraculously make their memories come back."

"I'm standing right here you know." Ichigo pointed out.

"Yeah I know. As far as they're concerned, it's the two people who _can't_ remember Tsukishima that are the crazy ones, thinking that he's being replaced by some guy they've never seen before."

"Tell me Ginjo." Kenshiro's voice was quiet "Will they return to normal if we kill Tsukishima?"

Ginjo eyed him intently, then spoke "To be honest, we have no way of knowing that killing him will undo what's done. Our friends and family might just hate us forever as the people who went insane and murdered someone we love, and then blame you as some guy who came in and corrupted their minds. But whether it'll cancel his ability or not, killing Tsukishima is the only way we can sever the bonds between him and his victims. Can you guys do it? Can you kill Tsukishima even without knowing if it'll help?"

"Jeez, what an ugly discussion." Yukio suddenly appeared in the doorway "So this is where you were."

Ginjo instantly summoned his Cross of Scaffold and launched an attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next thing they knew, they were running like hell down the streets, before they stopped to take a breath.

Kenshiro was, for the lack of a better word, pissed "Dammit Ginjo I thought you were supposed to be the only one who knew about this place!"

"I was." said Ginjo.

"Then how the f*ck did he find us?!"

"I don't know, but right now we need to get away."

"Not happening." Yukio appeared in front of them "That was a dangerous thing you did Kugo, wasn't that your precious hideout?"

"How did you know where I went?"

"How? What are you talking about? The same as always, duh." he pressed a button on his console, revealing a tracker on Ginjo "I made it so if we got split up, we'd always know where each other was remember? There really is something wrong with you. Come on, let's go home. Don't worry, Tsukishima-san's not angry with you, and neither am I, nor any of the others. Actually, we feel sorry for you. But it's okay, we'll get you back to normal right away."

"Alright." Kenshiro stepped forward "Come on guys, let's follow him. He's offering to lead us to Tsukishima, and that's exactly what we want." he lowered his voice enough so only they could hear "The best chance we have is to take Tsukishima out then and there, so Ginjo can distract everyone while Ichigo and I secure the kill. We're ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu left a note in his hospital room, then took off out the window, knowing what had to be done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isshin and Urahara made their way through the streets with a glowing blue sword.

Their plan was almost complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tension in the air was thick.

Yukio led the guys down a pat through the park to a mansion "We're here."

"So this is the place." Kenshiro noted quietly.

Then the door opened, and Tsukishima stepped out "Hey."

"Tsukishima." his voice was filled with malice, dripping rage and hatred.

Ginjo stopped them from unleashing their Fullbrings "Wait, don't charge in without a plan! If I've guessed right about his ability, it's over the second he cuts you!"

"Let's not be hasty, I'm completely unarmed." Tsukishima pointed out "I have no desire to fight you three, let's talk inside."

"You think we're walking in there when it's obvious a trap?" Kenshiro snarled.

"You must be joking. If I wanted to lay a trap for you, it would've been in the forest while you were on your way here."

"You heard him. Come on, let's go in." Yukio went in first.

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once inside, the lights were turned on, and everyone was there (Yuzu, Karin, Ikumi, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro), along with Hiyori, Arashi and Raidou "Welcome back!"

 **(A/N: For the record, this is Kenshiro's sister-in-law, not the crazy Visored)**

Hiyori grabbed him by the arm "Don't just stand there Ichigo-kun, come on over here and bring your new friend with you."

Ichigo froze "Hiyori-san, don't you recognize him?"

Hiyori blinked "Should I?"

"He's-"

"Just a friend." Kenshiro put on a fake smile "Kenshiro, nice to meet you. Ichigo said your name was Hitomi, right?"

"Hiyori, actually."

"Guys." Ginjo whispered "It's okay, at least for now. They might think Tsukishima's their friend, but it looks like they remember that Ichigo's one too, and it doesn't look like they think Kenshiro's an enemy. They won't attack you all of a sudden, so chill out." then he suddenly found his arms bound, with Arashi and Raidou suddenly dragging him away "And apparently, this is happening."

"...Should we be concerned about that?"

Ichigo shrugged "I doubt it, knowing those two idiots Kenshiro will probably just sick them on each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro found himself being dragged into another room "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Arashi held out a hand "Cool it Kenshiro, we're still us."

"Yeah I figured when I didn't sense any of Tsukishima's reiatsu coming from either of you, but this is a little overkill."

Raidou shrugged "Sorry, we had to make it convincing."

"Well I've gotta give you guys 11/10 on that, but seriously, if I were someone as weak as Keigo or Mizuiro you would've dislocated my shoulder."

"Ryu scales."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Hey that reminds me." he turned from comically annoyed to deadly serious "How did my sister in law, an expert in Krav Maga who beat the crap out of both me and my brother, get cut by Tsukishima, even after I gave both her, my brother, and you two Ryu scales?"

"Well… that's where things get horror movie-like. We were on our way to your brother's for dinner, apparently they like having us around, but on the way pretty boy bookworm showed up and started talking about how we were supposed to "remember" how we owed him a favor. Lucky for us, Arashi had a couple of those smoke bombs and used threw them in his face to give us a chance to run, but he caught us in an alley. His bookmark suddenly turned into a sword, then he started spouting crap about us remembering and brought down his sword. Then Hiyori suddenly appeared and got us out of the way, then gave us our Ryu scale and went to take him on alone. When we saw her a little later, she seemed fine, but… she didn't know who you were. On the bright side though, we saw Tsukishima retreating with a bunch of broken ribs."

"Like I said, Krav Maga. Still, I'm just glad I can still count on you two."

Arashi held out a fist "Remember the vow we made? We'd always stay by your side, no matter what."

"Thanks guys, I'm just glad I can still count on you two."

"Always, now go with Ichigo and the other guy and kick Tsukishima's ass."

"I plan on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuzu came over to Ichigo "I'm so glad onii-chan, Shu-chan isn't upset at all."

Ichigo froze, then got various comments about how Tsukishima wasn't angry and that Ichigo should apologize.

Kenshiro suddenly appeared and dragged Ichigo with him by the arm "Come on, we're ending this."

"Damn!" Ginjo ran after them ' _Guess they couldn't stand it.'_

"So, you've finally had it?" Ichigo guessed.

"I never had it, I was acting you moron." Kenshiro angrily dragged him up the stairs while he was tracking Tsukishima's reiatsu "To be honest, most of the people he got were in your domain. But now they've crossed the border by getting my Tokyo friends and my brother's wife, and now he's gonna pay for it. As much as I'd like to put down that damn filthy dog, we can't do it here or everyone else will get caught in the crossfire. But the minute we get to a safer place, he's gonna die like the filthy dog he is, and hopefully everyone will be freed from his influence."

"That's what I'm talking about, but can you please stop dragging me?"

"Oh right, sorry." he let Ichigo get back on his feet and led him into a room, only to find the other members of Xcution there.

"Excellent, you both seem to be in good health." Giriko noted.

Kenshiro froze, then gripped the jewel in his pocket ' _Everyone… he got them all…'_

"Yes." Tsukishima suddenly appeared behind them "You're both practically bursting with strength, how reassuring."

Ichigo leapt off to the side "Like I said Kenshiro, this is your fight."

Kenshiro gained some distance "Right!" he summoned his Fullbring through use of the Shikon Jewel " **Shikon Defender!"** the kimono wrapped around him as he drew his sword.

"Why here I thought you hated me, but I guess I was wrong. Why else would you kindly come and let us surround you like this? Now then…"

There was a suddenly explosion, and Ginjo rushed into the room "Hope you weren't attached to that staircase. Now no one's coming up here, except maybe Yukio. Now that means there's no need to hold back, hit him with everything you've got Kenshiro!"

"I plan on it!" Kenshiro suddenly blitzed behind Tsukishima using Bringer Light and brought down his sword.

Tsukishima blocked with his sword, but was quickly forced on the defensive.

Kenshiro began rapidly blitzing around Tsukishima ' _I guess I really am combining my Fullbring with my Soul Reaper powers, I can already use my Flash-Bullet.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo stopped Jackie from interfering "If you wanna help Tsukishima, you've gotta go through me and Ginjo."

The other Xcution members scowled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukishima tracked Kenshiro's movements and brought down his sword ' _He's fast.'_

Kenshiro blocked with his sword and glared as Tsukishima retreated "You're not getting away! **Ryuuga Shinshou!"** he suddenly fired a blast of reiatsu, scorching Tsukishima's front, before he blitzed past Tsukishima, nearly cutting off his left arm "I've severed the tendons in your arm, you can't use it anymore in this fight."

Tsukishima gripped his bad arm with his good one "So this is your Fullbring, and you're already combining it with your Soul Reaper powers. You've grown so much in so little time."

Kenshiro didn't even smirk, his eyes filled with rage "Was that supposed to be a compliment? Smile while you can Tsukishima. I didn't come to fight you, I've come to kill you."

Then something suddenly burst through the window, and when the smoke cleared, Chad and Orihime were standing there, along with someone else that made Kenshiro's blood run cold.

Kagome was standing there, her eyes both showing anger, sadness and disappointment directed in Ichigo's direction and slight malice in Kenshiro's direction " **Iyashino Hana."** she summoned Bara and began healing Tsukishima's wounds.

Tsukishima flexed his healed arm once she was finished and smiled at her "Beautiful work, your healing is as marvellous as ever."

Kagome pecked him on the cheek.

Ichigo saw Kenshiro shaking and slowly stepped forward "Kagome… Inoue… Chad… Have you all changed like the others have?"

Kagome stepped up "What do you mean Ichigo-kun? I don't understand, from where we stand you're the one who's changed. Help me try to understand Ichigo-kun, you and Shukuro have always been best friends, so why would you try to kill him now with this other guy I've never even met?"

Ichigo froze, his blood running cold ' _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…'_ he shot Chad a very subtle look.

Chad gave a subtle nod, knowing fully well what this meant.

"Kurosaki-kun, have you forgotten how Tsukishima-san has been helping you through everything this whole time?" asked Orihime.

Chad nodded "When we first went to the Soul Society to rescue Kuchiki, when we went to bring Higurashi back from Hueco Mundo, when you and Tsukishima-san fought Ulquiorra, when you defeated Aizen, didn't you accomplish all of those because Tsukishima-san was there by your side? Back when our powers first awakened, back when Higurashi went with Ulquiorra to Hueco Mundo on her own, Tsukishima-san was always there to advise us. The only reason we've made it this far because Tsukishima-san was with us!"

"Do you see it now, Ichigo?" Tsukishima appeared behind Ichigo and put a hand on his shoulder, then dodged a slash attempt "If it wasn't for me, where would your friends and family be?"

"TSUKISHIMA!" Kenshiro suddenly fired a Ryuuga Shinshou.

Tsukishima barely dodged it "As I was saying Ichigo, where would your friends and family be without me?"

Ichigo smirked "Why don't you ask them yourself? Now Chad, do it!"

Chad stepped forward and activated his other Fullbring " **Brazo Izquierda del Diablo."**

Tsukishima's eyes narrowed slightly "You weren't affected by my Book of the End…?"

"I was, but Ichigo snapped me out of it. You see Tsukishima, Ichigo and I agreed on this plan back before he and the others arrived at the mansion."

(Flashback commenceth)

Ichigo ran to the school as fast as he could ' _Come on Chad, please don't let me be too late!'_ he suddenly found Chad wandering down the street and caught him as he collapsed in pain "Chad! Are you alright?"

"I-Ichigo…" Chad got out "The scale… use the scale…" then he let out a scream of pain as he got the Ryu scale out of his pocket.

"R-Right!" Ichigo grabbed the Ryu scale and placed it in Chad's hand "Alright, now to do what Kenshiro said. **Cleanse!"**

A dark aura suddenly emerged from Chad's body as he screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground.

After a few minutes, Ichigo slowly helped Chad to his feet "Chad, are you alright now?"

"That depends, ask me something just to be sure."

"Who is Kagome Higurashi's boyfriend?"

"Kenshiro Kamikaze."

"Who gave you your amulet?"

"My abuelo."

"Who's the bastard we're trying to kill?"

"Shukuro Tsukishima."

"We've got some ass to kick."

"You've got a plan?"

"You bet your big boney ass I do."

"...Ichigo."

"Yeah I know, that came out wrong. Sorry. Anyway, here's the plan. Tsukishima doesn't know that I used Kenshiro's Ryu Scale and freed you from his influence."

"And?"

"And what if we send you to wherever he is, have you wait until I show up with Kenshiro, and then have you sneak attack him."

"Just one thing though, he's got Higurashi too."

"Then we'd better hurry."

(Flashback endeth)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukishima gave a quiet smirk "You used Ryu scales to counter my Fullbring. Interesting, I've never had that before."

"And you've never had this before either. **La Muerte!"** Chad hit Tsukishima with a full-powered fist to the face, sending him crashing through to the other room "Kenshiro, he's all yours."

Ginjo wanted to rush and help, but the chandelier suddenly dropped in front of him, courtesy of the new arrival, Shishigawara, leaving Ginjo to wonder just what sort of Fullbring he had as he had Chad fought both Shishigawara and the other members of Xcution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A masked figure suddenly blitzed through and dragged Ichigo outside "The only reason I joined that bastard was so I could get another chance to fight you, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo glared as he raised his sword to his opponent "Who are you?"

The figure removed his mask "Remember me?"

"Grimmjow?! Are you f*cking kidding me?!"

"Yeah, I joined that Tsukishima guy just so I could have a chance to beat you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro wandered into the next room ' _Thanks Ichigo, Chad, I'm glad I've still got you guys by my side.'_

Tsukishima emerged from the smoke, his clothing torn "In science-fiction, there are many stories in which people use time machines in the future to diverge different timelines. Tampering with things always changes the future. But my Book of the End causes the past to diverge. This is possible because my ability does not manipulate time or memory, it can insert the actual fact of my existence into my target's past."

"So Ginjo was right." Kenshiro snarled.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow "Ginjo guessed my ability? What a surprise, I underestimated him. I thought he was a little slower than that. In any case, while this will undoubtedly make you feel lonely, I do want you to understand. The past they experienced is different to yours."

"Quit dragging this on, just say that you changed their pasts by squeezing yourself in there like a bookmark."

"An interesting analogy, but inaccurate. Their pasts haven't changed, everyone but you, Chad and Ichigo have always lived their lives with me by their side. You're the only one that's leading a life with a false past. In their minds, you simply don't exist. Even Kagome. It must feel lonely to be the odd one out, but fear not, for soon you'll never have existed at all."

Almost instantly, Kenshiro charged at Tsukishima in a blind rage, but his blade clashed with a familiar shield, also cutting him slightly as he saw her bracing herself for an attack "Kagome… no…"

Kagome stepped between Kenshiro and Tsukishima "I know your kind, you disdain dirtying your own hands so you manipulate others to do your dirty work, like you already have with Ichigo-kun and Sado-kun. I've faced your kind before in the form of Naraku."

"Kagome, please-"

" **Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!"** she fired two blasts of fire from her hands, destroying the wall.

Kenshiro retreated into the air outside the mansion ' _Dammit… dammit… DAMMIT! How… how did everything turn out like this?! Kagome, I just wanted to protect you! If everything was going to turn out like this…_ then why did I bother to get my powers back in the first place?!" tears began streaming down his face.

Tsukishima appeared above him and looked down at him with his usual cold smirk.

"TSUKISHIMA!" Kenshiro charged in a rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo could feel it as he fought Grimmjow "Kenshiro!" he attempted to rush and help.

Grimmjow kicked him to the ground "Where're you going Ichigo?! The fight's just getting started!"

"Move Grimmjow, I don't have time for you! **Getsuga Tenshou!"** he fired a blast from his sword, sending Grimmjow flying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As and Ginjo he fought Shishigawara and the other members of Xcution, Chad discovered that Shishigawara's Fullbring, Jackpot Knuckle, was able to manipulate probability and allow him to hit a jackpot every time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and Tsukishima clashed with Bringer Light and their Fullbring swords in mid-air.

"Tsukishima…" Kenshiro could barely contain his fury.

Tsukishima gave a cold smirk "What's wrong? Oh you poor thing, are you so angry that you can't even find the words to say?"

"How's this for an answer?!" Kenshiro kicked Tsukishima with Bringer Light, sending him crashing through the mansion roof " **Seishinga Ryusho!"** he fired his Bankai-version of his signature attack.

' _He's fast.'_ Tsukishima deflected the attack for the most part, but he was still scorched pretty badly across his front ' _So now he can fire both a Ryuuga Shinshou and a Seishinga Ryusho out of his Fullbring? No, he learned that just now. He's truly awakening, and his attack speed exceeds my original expectations several times over. He really is successfully fusing his Soul Reaper powers and his Fullbring.'_

"Tsukishima… you wretch…"

' _And also as expected, his despair is helping to accelerate the completion of his powers right on schedule._ Oh boy, perhaps you're already complete?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginjo found himself forced into the air "Four on two sucks just as much as I thought it would, but what about Kenshiro?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"TSUKISHIMA!" for the third time that night, Kenshiro charged at Tsukishima in a blind rage, but stopped halfway when he saw Kagome standing in front of him ' _No, no, no, no, no!_ Please stop Kagome, I don't want to hurt you!"

"That's funny coming from someone messing with my friends! **Hado #63: Raikoho!"** she fired a blast of lightning from her hand.

Kenshiro was scorched slightly by the blast, then furiously turned his attention to the one he held responsible "Tsukishima! Get the hell out here and fight me yourself and die like a man you son of a bitch!"

Tsukishima lifted himself into the air using Bringer Light.

Kenshiro followed, but lost track of Tsukishima as he blitzed "Dammit, where is he?" he realized too late that Tsukishima was behind him "Shit!"

"Kenshiro!" Ginjo suddenly appeared and took the blow for him "Shit…"

"Ginjo…" he fell to the ground once Tsukishima retracted his blade.

"GINJO!" Kenshiro burst downwards using Bringer Light ' _Great, now what? Is Ginjo gonna turn against me like all the others?'_ he caught Ginjo and lowered him to the ground on top of the roof "Ginjo, are you hurt Ginjo? Come on Ginjo, I can't lose another friend! I can't deal with it!"

"Quit whining, will you?" Ginjo sat up "Stop paying so much attention to me, Kamikaze."

"Ginjo…"

"I'm saying that it's all over if Tsukishima cuts you from _behind,_ you idiot!"

"Shit!" Kenshiro realized what it meant and blocked at the last second "Are you okay Ginjo?"

"No idea, but right now I still recognize him as an enemy, and you, Ichigo and Chad as my allies."

Kenshiro gave a slight relieved smile "Thanks, Ginjo. That's a relief."

"I don't know why Tsukishima's ability hasn't activated."

"Well to be fair, Chad wasn't affected right away either, so either it's full activation a delayed reaction or he's purposely delaying the effects for some reason."

"Either way, we've gotta take him down now, because there's nothing we can do after he activates the technique. So the two of us, along with Chad and Ichigo- wait, where are they?"

"Apparently Tsukishima brought help in the form of an Arrancar that wants to kill Ichigo, he and Chad are fighting him as we speak."

"Well then I guess we're on our own for the time being."

"Just hang back for now Ginjo, I'll take care of him myself." then he sensed another reiatsu approaching the mansion.

Much to his surprise, Uryu showed up "Kenshiro-san."

Kenshiro turned to face him ' _Ishida-san… Which side is he on? He was attacked and cut by Tsukishima before hand, back when this whole mess started. But who healed his wounds? Was it Kagome, or Inoue-san? They were both cut by Tsukishima, so did one of them heal Ishida-san before they were completely under Tsukishima's control? If they were on Tsukishima's side, then they would've healed Ishida-san to be on his side. At least he remembers my name, but it could be like everyone is to Ichigo and think I've gone insane. So choose your side Ishida-san, which side are you on?'_

Uryu activated his Ginrei Kojaku.

Kenshiro's eyes turned crestfallen "I see… so he got you too, Ishida-san."

"Kenshiro-san, get over here."

Kenshiro didn't move.

Uryu's eyes softened "I saw what was happening downstairs. Don't worry, I'm on your side."

Kenshiro didn't move.

"Well? Hurry up, Kenshiro-san."

"Prove that you're not like the others."

"Don't you get it?! The man who cut me down is standing right behind you!"

Kenshiro turned, but too late.

Ginjo cut Kenshiro down with his Fullbring, destroying Uryu's arrow easily.

"Kenshiro-san!" Uryu was cut down from behind by Tsukishima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo watched the carnage unfolding on the roof "Kenshiro!"

Grimmjow appeared in front of him "You're not going anywhere."

Chad suddenly appeared between them "Ichigo, I'll take care of him. You go help Kenshiro and the others."

Ichigo gave a grateful nod and rushed off, leaving Chad to deal with Grimmjow alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginjo stood before Kenshiro and laughed maniacally.

"Ginjo…" Kenshiro murmured "I see… so it really was Tsukishima's ability."

Ginjo rolled his eyes "Yep, definitely Tsukishima's ability." he pulled out the other Substitute Soul Reaper badge out of his pocket "But don't misunderstand. It ain't like Tsukishima cut me and I became your enemy. It's more like I told Tsukishima to cut me twice to return me to normal!" he fused the badge with his Fullbring, increasing its size and its reiatsu.

Kenshiro froze "You mean… this whole time… the only reason you were my ally was because Tsukishima cut you beforehand? Tell me, Ginjo… What you said about my parents… How much… how much was true?"

Ginjo shrugged "About half of it. Your mother died to shield you from a Hollow, that much is true. But your father, I cut him down myself!"

Kenshiro's eyes widened "No…"

"Your Fullbring is mine!" Ginjo used his enhanced-Fullbring to stab Kenshiro directly in the chest.

Kenshiro's arms fell limp at his sides.

Uryu watched and noticed Ichigo arrive "Kurosaki…"

Ichigo knelt beside him "Ishida, did Tsukishima cut you?"

"I remember now… Tsukishima didn't cut me before. Ginjo was the one who injured me, he just used Tsukishima as a decoy. After I was cut, Ginjo had Tsukishima cut him and the rest of his comrades."

"That's how it went down." Ginjo confirmed Uryu's story.

Tsukishima wandered over "With one cut, my Book of the End inserts my presence into the target's past. With a second cut, it returns the target to its original form."

Ginjo smirked "Since I'd be the one closest to you and Kurosaki, Tsukishima inserted himself as an enemy into my past so you guys wouldn't guess the truth about me. That was way before he cut anyone else."

"That's not true. I didn't cut you first because you'd be the closest, I cut you first because you're the worst actor."

"Bullshit, that was some pretty good acting just now."

"6/10." Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of him and fired a Getsuga Tenshou.

Ginjo deflected it and cut Ichigo with his Fullbring down the middle "Quiet you." then he stabbed Kenshiro with it again.

"But you called Kenshiro "Kamikaze" right after I cut you." Tsukishima pointed out

"You cut him before anyone else?" Uryu repeated.

"Indeed, how perceptive of you. I'm glad I can skip some of the explanation. After I cut Ginjo, I inserted myself into the memories of the other Xcution members too. I didn't make them hate me as much as Ginjo did though, I didn't have to worry about their acting being as clumsy as his after all."

"So that's it. You got everything ready, then changed the pasts of Higurashi-san, Inoue-san, Kurosaki's sisters, Hiyori-san and everyone else to drive them into a corner."

"You talk almost as if you already knew what was going on before you came here." Ginjo noted.

"I couldn't be sure it really was an ability that changed the past, but I did notice something was off about the reiatsu lingering around all of them. Each of you acted separately, using your own means to bring down Kenshiro-san and Kurosaki."

"Pretty good for someone confined to his bed after one of my slashes, but that's just looking at the end result. Tsukishima and I have been following the same plan, with the same objective, ever since the beginning. After all, we've been working to make them join us from the very start." he drove his Fullbring deeper into Kenshiro's chest, then began draining the power of his Fullbring out of him, absorbing the power into Ginjo's Fullbring "And I'll take this." he grabbed the depowered Shikon jewel out of Kenshiro's hand and placed it in his Fullbring "And now, your power is mine!" he let out a maniacal laughter.

Kenshiro couldn't even lift his arms ' _My Fullbring… my power… the jewel…'_ he didn't even notice as it started raining ' _I never told anyone this, not even Kagome or Ichigo, but not having powers was killing me inside… I was willing to do anything to get them back, but I had no idea how to do it… all I could do was endure, hoping a miracle would turn up… and I thought it did, in the form of Ginjo and Xcution… but along with that, I ended up meeting the supposed murderer of my parents, Tsukishima… he took everything from me… my friends, my family… even Kagome… then I was only left with Ginjo, Chad and Ichigo… but now, I'm helpless… I'm powerless… I'm all alone… I've completely failed… only this time… there's absolutely nothing I can do…'_ he dropped to the ground and began letting his tears flow, then curled up and let out several blood-curdling screams of grief, rage and hopelessness, which then turned into grief-filled sobs.

Uryu hung his head sadly ' _Kenshiro-san, forgive me.'_

Tsukishima smirked coldly "Is he crying? The poor thing seems to have gotten very emotional, I almost feel sorry for him." cue the blood-curdling screams out

At least Ginjo had the decency not to smirk "Let him scream his heart out, we have no use for him anymore. And besides, we'll probably never see him again." he started walking away, but stopped when he sensed something, and turned to see Kenshiro being engulfed in a massive dome of reiatsu, the screams being mixed in with the whirring of the reiatsu "Wh-What the hell is this?!"

Ichigo tried to get through, but was knocked back and almost fell off the roof, and he was surprised to find a masked figure holding him up by the arm "You again."

The figure looked down at him "We're in serious trouble."

"I figured that, what's happening to him?"

"It's the breakpoint of the Dragon Reaper. When the Dragon Reaper reaches his lowest emotion point, he awakens the maximum potential of the Ryuuga, unleashing a massive burst of reiatsu. But the problem is that they're so emotionally damaged that they can't control that power and end up destroying themselves in the process."

"Is there any way to stop it?"

"None that I know of, no Dragon Reaper has survived it before now, and there's been hundreds throughout the centuries." then he got blown off of the roof by the force of the reiatsu, sending him crashing into a tree "Ow…"

Ichigo landed on the roof and made a decision **(A/N: Background music- A Place in Heaven by Thomas Bergersen)** "Then let him be the first!" he nearly got blown off the roof, but braced himself "Dammit Kenshiro, pull yourself together!" he began to slowly inch his way towards him bit by bit "Come on Kenshiro, you're stronger than this! The Kenshiro I know wouldn't let one thing destroy him, especially not this! I know this because I've been by your side every step of the way, even longer than Kagome has! So what if Kagome isn't by your side anymore?! I'm still here Kenshiro, I'm still with you! You claim that Kagome taught you how to smile and how to believe in people, and maybe she did! You say that Kagome was the reason you were able to make friends and rely on those friends, but that's not true! I was your friend long before Kagome came into the picture! And what about Kagome teaching you to shed tears for others and understand the meaning of true strength and kindness? I taught you about strength and kindness to being with! Kagome may not know who you are anymore, she may not be by your side right now, but I am! You are my best friend Kenshiro, and I'm yours! We are more than friends Kenshiro, we're brothers in all but blood, and that will never change! KENSHIRO!" he made one final charge and wrapped his arms around Kenshiro, trapping him in a hug, despite the pain he felt from his Fullbring burning away "Please Kenshiro, come back to us… to me… my brother…"

Kenshiro stopped screaming unconsciously squirming, his eyes now completely white and devoid of any pupils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro opened his eyes and found himself in a white void "Where… where am I?"

"In your inner world, my son. We set this up so that we would appear to you if you ever hit your lowest point."

' _Those voices… is it…?'_ Kenshiro looked ahead of him, and froze at who he saw "Tou-san… Kaa-san…" he began to tear up "I… I…"

"It's alright, we know." Kuroga wrapped him in a hug, and Kumiko followed "We've been watching you this whole time, and we couldn't be more proud of you."

"But Tou-san, I-I failed… I couldn't protect any of them… not even Kagome… Ginjo and Tsukishima… they used me like I was some kind of worthless pawn… Tsukishima… he took Kagome, Keigo, Mizuiro, Hiyori, Tatsuki-san, Orihime, now he's got Ishida-san… and Ginjo betrayed me… he took my power… now Ichigo and Chad… they're fighting all on their own… I'm completely helpless… I'm powerless… I'm all alone… I've lost everything."

Kumiko raised an eyebrow "Everything? You've lost _everything?_ Where did that come from? Tell me son, what did you have before Ginjo caused that car accident or before you ended up realizing your feelings for Kagome?"

Kenshiro stopped sniffling "I-I had you guys…"

"Aside from us."

"I had Kazuma-nii-san and… Ichigo…"

Kuroga put a hand on his shoulder "Son, compared to what you had then and what you have right now, you really haven't lost anything. And I can guarantee you, that young man out there certainly agrees with us." he waved his hand, and it showed an image of Ichigo sacrificing his Fullbring to snap Kenshiro out of it.

Kenshiro wiped away his tears "You're… You're right Kaa-san… I guess I've gotta stop tapping into my Kagome-power source, and start tapping into my Ichigo-power source."

"I've got just the thing for that." Kuroga materialized a sword "This was my Zanpakuto, Ryuumaru… and I'm passing it on to you, my son."

Kenshiro accepted the sword "Thank you, tou-san… Wait, how do I activate it?"

"You'll know when the time is right. Good luck, my son, I believe in you." he suddenly began fading away.

"We'll always be here for you." and with that, they both disappeared.

Kenshiro gripped the sword tightly, he knew what he had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo let go of the hug and placed his hands on Kenshiro's shoulders "No matter what Kenshiro, I'll always be here for you."

Kenshiro mumbled something Ichigo couldn't make out.

"What was that?"

Kenshiro broke free and kicked Ichigo in the crotch "I said you're suffocating me, dipshit!"

"Sorry." then Ichigo smirked "Is he back?"

"He's back, and he's pissed." then Kenshiro stood and turned his thoroughly enraged sights back on Ginjo and Tsukishima "I hope you two are ready, Ichigo and I are going to make you both play in blood for what you've done. But first…" he pointed at Ginjo "Give it back."

Ginjo raised an eyebrow "What the hell you going on about?"

"You heard me Ginjo, give me back my power."

"What the hell are you babbling about? What even gives you the right to ask for power that was never yours to begin with? The only reason you and Kurosaki got your powers back at all was because of me, now I have no more use for either of you and even despite that I chose to let you both live. All things considered, the two of you should be thanking me." he started walking away.

Kenshiro blitzed forward and roughly grabbed him by the arm "I wasn't asking. I said. Give. It. Back."

Ginjo looked back with disdain "And if I choose not to, what're you two going to do about it?"

Ichigo stepped forward and let out a bitter chuckle "We don't know yet, but I promise you that neither of us have any intention of giving up. My armor might be gone, but I've still got my sword, my guts and resolve." then he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Kenshiro "I have a feeling you're going to want this thing back."

"My old pocket sword, I gave you this as a momento when I left Karakura Town for Tokyo 5 years ago. I didn't think you still had it."

"How could I not? I was 12, my only real friend was Tatsuki, and I was still putting up with my dad's never ending midlife crisis."

"That's why you're my best friend." Kenshiro unfolded the pocket sword, revealing a long silver katana "I got this as a gift from my father before he died, I think it's only right that I use this to re-awaken myself and avenge the deaths of both him and my mother."

Ginjo was just stunned by Kenshiro's confidence ' _What the hell?'_ then he regained his arrogant confidence "Please, you think a couple of knives is enough to stop me?"

"Look closer, I'm sure you'll recognize this." Kenshiro got into a stance, his arms crossed against his chest like an X "Ichigo, get back."

"Right." Ichigo leapt back onto a tree, right where the masked figure was hanging onto a branch with his leg "Hey, how's it going?"

"Remember these words Ginjo, they'll be the last you ever hear." Kenshiro suddenly began glowing with a golden aura " **Soar with the winds…"** lightning erupted into a small crater next to them " **crash with the waves…"** lightning again " **Roar with the thunderclap, and blaze with the flames…"** as more lightning surged into the ground and around his body, his clothes began flickering from normal clothes to a black robe, back to normal clothes " **Fade with the darkness, and shine with the light…"** electricity began surging around his body, his aura turning a deep gold color " **Shatter the mountains with your best friend by your side… With this power you shall face… your… DEMISE!"** and with a final furious roar, Kenshiro was engulfed in a bright golden light. When it subsided, Kenshiro emerged, now in his newly-restored Soul Reaper form, one Zanpakuto strapped to his side, his pocket sword having transformed into a Zanpakuto ' _I can feel it, my father's power surging through me… Incredible, I knew he was a Soul Reaper but his Shikai alone would've stomped Aizen._ Hey Ichigo, get down here already and join the party."

Ichigo leapt down from the tree "So you're back?"

"Yeah I'm back, and this time I'm not going anywhere. And you're about to be back to."

"Wait, what?"

"Alright guys, now!"

"Who are you talking to-" then Ichigo suddenly found a glowing blue sword through his chest, and slowly looked back to see Isshin, Urahara and Kazuma behind him "Dad… Urahara-san… Kazuma-san… Wait, you guys aren't holding the sword are you?"

Isshin smirked "Guess you're not a total idiot after all. Look closely, you should be able to see by now."

Ichigo saw who it was and froze "No way… Rukia…?" he was engulfed in a sudden burst of reiatsu, nearly as large as Kenshiro's, and his soul was suddenly ripped from his body, and now he was in his Soul Reaper form, his robe and Shikai having been altered slightly, due to the remaining traces of his Fullbring. He turned to face her "Rukia… Is it…?"

Rukia smiled "Yeah, long time no see you guys. In the time I've been gone, you've really grown… weak and pathetic, you imbecile!" then she slapped him "How dare you lie there squeaking like a baby bird, you worthless pieces of scum!" then she pointed at the masked figure standing by "Who's this guy?"

"Yeah, who are you?" asked Kenshiro.

"Well, I guess it's time." the figure removed his mask.

Kenshiro froze "It can't be… Inuyasha?"

The figure, now known to be Inuyasha, smirked "What, you disappointed?"

"But-But how? I was always told you got reincarnated."

"That's what happens to everyone in the Soul Society. I'll explain later, all you need to know right now is that I've been tailing Ginjo for the past 30 years." then he turned deadly serious, and the mood turned even darker "Urahara told me all about Tsukishima and his power, apparently he can write over the past. That's pretty terrifying, even to me, not to mention the fact that he erased you from almost everyone's memories, even Kagome."

Kenshiro flinched.

"But so what if he can? You and Kurosaki here have power, you can fix that. Besides, even if he's able to change your past, he can't change your future. The damage might be effective in the short run, but whatever bonds you've lost you can forge again. That's the kind of person you are Kenshiro Kamikaze, that's the kind of person you've always been."

Kenshiro tensed, then smirked "What do you know, you really are good for something after all."

"At least I didn't try to kill myself out of rejection from my woman and start crying like a little bitch."

Cue the throbbing vein "Ichigo, give me the beads."

"Give you the beads?" Ichigo repeated.

"Give me the beads."

"Giving you the beads."

Kenshiro then blitzed behind Inuyasha and put the beads around his neck "I've been waiting 3 years for this. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT (490 more sits) SIT!"

Inuyasha fell through the roof, as well as two other floors, leaving him in a crater.

Kenshiro sighed "That felt _so_ good!" then he noticed the sword Rukia was holding "Hey Rukia, what's with that glowing sword? The one that restored Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers."

"This is a sword Urahara prepared." explained Rukia "By using it, I've been able to transfer Soul Reaper powers into Ichigo once more."

Ginjo scoffed "Don't make me laugh. You think making him look like a Soul Reaper means his powers are back? The first time, the transfer only succeeded because he already had Soul Reaper powers hidden inside him. But this time he has none whatsoever! Every last drop was burned out of him by Kenshiro's little tantrum earlier. There's no way Kurosaki's powers can recover from zero with your reiatsu alone being poured into him!"

"Fool, no one ever said Rukia was alone." a new voice called.

The Senkaimon opened, and the cavalcade arrived.

Kenshiro could only gape in awe at the cavalcade "Toshiro-sensei… Gin-sensei… Renji… Ikkaku… Kenpachi… Byakuya-san… Kohaku-kun… Shippo-kun… Miroku… Sango-san… Koga… Sesshomaru-dono… All of you."

"That sword contains reiatsu from every last one of us, Ginjo." said Byakuya "And not just us, all of the Gotei 13 have lent their powers to these two boys. With this, restoring Ichigo Kurosaki's Soul Reaper powers was trivial. What you took from Kenshiro was a mere fraction of his true power, and what Ichigo Kurosaki lost was only the small fraction that fused with his Fullbring. Power rushes forth from within Ichigo Kurosaki, it's something that the likes of you could ever hope to extract."

Rukia smirked "Ichigo, Kenshiro, they have no idea that it takes far more than something like this to make the two of you despair. They don't know how much suffering you've already overcome. Show them, show them that despair can never hope to chain you down!"

Kenshiro stepped back "5 minutes."

"What?"

"Ichigo gets 5 minutes to show off his new powers on Ginjo, but no more than that, and if he uses Bankai then the deal's off."

Ichigo drew his Shikai from his back "Shikai is all I'll need."

Ginjo smirked "Yeah yeah, that's all great. You really think it's gonna be that easy?" he brought down his Fullbring.

Ichigo blocked the attack with his Shikai "I never said that, but what I know is that you're gonna pay for messing with my friends." he broke off the clash, then attempted to cut Ginjo down the middle.

Ginjo retreated into the air using Bringer Light, and he was then forced on the defensive by Ichigo's newfound power ' _He's fast, and his damn reiatsu has increased too.'_ he blocked a slash and attempted to go on the offensive, but found himself struggling "Looks like you've powered up a little, but nothing worth getting excited about."

Ichigo then unleashed a large force from his sword.

Ginjo barely made it out of the attack, suffering some minor burns "Your Getsuga Tenshou may have gotten stronger, but not by enough! You still missed me, that's not enough to kill me Kurosaki!"

Ichigo landed behind him and smirked "Fool, that wasn't Getsuga Tenshou. That was just the force of my Shikai." he charged a large amount of reiatsu " **Getsuga Tenshou!"** he fired a massive blast of reiatsu, powerful enough to clear away a whole thunderstorm.

When it was over, Ginjo still stood.

The mansion itself, however, was completely obliterated.

Ginjo stared at the ruins of the mansion and froze.

Ichigo drove the blade of his Shikai into the ground "Sorry, I missed. Next time, I won't."

"There is no next time strawberry." then Inuyasha stepped up "I'm taking over from here. Remember me Ginjo? I've been waiting for this moment for 30 years, and now I'll finally take my revenge." he held out his Zanpakuto " **Fell thy enemy, Tetsusaiga!"** he unleashed his Shikai, which looked exactly like Tetsusaiga " **Bankai!"** he unleashed his Bankai, which looked like the Meido Tetsusaiga " **Kenatsu Tetsusaiga."**

Ginjo said nothing, he just burst into the air using Bringer Light in the opposite direction in an attempt to escape ' _I've gotta get out of here, escape and rethink my strategy.'_

Inuyasha suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed him by the shoulder "Where do you think you're going?" he threw Ginjo towards the ground.

' _How can he be so strong?!'_ Ginjo used his Fullbring to defend himself against Inuyasha's Bankai, but he was pushed to the ground by the force, still on the defensive before he regained his footing and batted Inuyasha away.

Inuyasha rebounded off of a tree, dodging a slash and blocking an attack from Ginjo's Fullbring, destroying several trees from the force of the clash, before Inuyasha blew him away.

Ginjo rebounded in mid-air using Bringer Light ' _That mutt's raw physical ability is off the charts! He's definitely gotten stronger since the last time we met.'_

Inuyasha suddenly blitzed behind him and knocked Ginjo to the ground, then dodged another slash, easily batting away and energy blast from Ginjo's sword "You remember this Ginjo? This is the technique I used last time we met, and now it's gonna send you straight to hell. **Meido Zangetsuha!"** he fired the attack, which took on the form of black reiatsu, shooting several Meido blades out of it, engulfing Ginjo and resulting in a massive explosion that lit up the sky.

Inuyasha stared down at his Bankai ' _We've got him, Tetsusaiga.'_

"Not gonna lie Inuyasha, I really miss using the Meido." Kenshiro appeared beside him "I'm guessing you've got some kind of grudge against Ginjo?"

"You're damn right I do! He-"

"Tell me later, right now I'm fighting him."

"I've got my fill already." then Ichigo appeared "It's weird, but Zangetsu seems way more powerful now."

"I see you can feel it."

Ichigo turned to see Renji and the others "I can feel it alright, all of you. Rukia… Renji… Byakuya… Kenpachi… Ikkaku… Toshiro… No, not just you guys. Hirako… Rangiku-san… Unohana-san… Hanataro… Dad… Urahara-san… Yoruichi-san… Koga… Miroku-san… Sango-san… Kohaku… Shippo… Sesshomaru-san… Even the old general… But what's this other dark energy I'm feeling?"

"That's from Kazuma." explained Rukia "He poured all of the power of the Sounga into that reiatsu sword, along with all of us. This power you've received comes from all of us, Ichigo."

"Wasn't transferring powers to a human supposed to be a major crime?"

Renji smirked "Well, what can you do? The order came straight from the general himself. He said that despite your actions, you and Kenshiro have both saved our lives, and it was our turn to repay the favor."

"But if you guys knew about Kenshiro awakening his maximum power, then why would you go through all of this trouble to give me back my powers too?"

"Because it was the best way to repay all of the debts we owe you. Even if it meant breaking tradition, ignoring this would bring eternal shame to the Gotei 13, at least that's what I think he said. Then he ordered all captains and lieutenants and everyone else close to you guys to pour their reiatsu into that sword Rukia stabbed you with."

"Is that right?"

Koga smirked "The old man isn't all bad, huh?"

Toshiro scoffed "Don't talk nonsense, that decision was completely out of character for our leader. The old General would never have made a decision like that. Kenshiro, Kurosaki, you guys are the ones who changed that."

Kenshiro gave a tiny bitter smirk "And I'm guessing my father had nothing to do with it? You know, the previous Substitute Soul Reaper before us?"

Toshiro froze "You mean-"

"It's alright, I know about all of that. We'll talk about that later."

"R-Right. Anyway Kurosaki, the power you've received is the result of the ways that you and Kenshiro have changed the Soul Society throughout all of your battles. Accept it with honor."

Ichigo gave a small smirk "Right. But from here on out, this is Kenshiro's fight, not mine."

"You're damn right it is, and I think it's about time to kick things off." Kenshiro pointed to a massive column of reiatsu.

"There are actually two reasons why the General ordered that we return Kurosaki's powers to him." Toshiro admitted "You guys have just heard the first, and that guy is the second. Long before you guys came along, before even Kuroga-sensei came along-"

"Sensei?"

"Later. Anyway, long before he came along, there was a man who received a Substitute Soul Reaper badge, but chose to abandon his position and disappeared. The _first_ Substitute Soul Reaper, and his name was Kugo Ginjo."

Then Ginjo emerged, now clad in skeleton-like armor similar to what Ichigo's Fullbring had.

Kenshiro froze "The first Substitute Soul Reaper? What are you-?"

"Ukitake must've told you and Kurosaki when you got the badges. There's a regulation for Substitute Soul Reaper's, Ginjo is the reason that we created that law in the first place. Anyway, we can discuss the details later. For now, you'd better concentrate on him."

Ginjo smirked "You got that right, you guys would have a serious problem if you just ignored me! Thanks Kenshiro, if I hadn't taken your powers then I'd probably be dead right now after Inuyasha's little trick."

Kenshiro drew his sword.

"What, you think your little Ryuuga can stop me? It's driven by your drive to protect Kagome Higurashi, how can you beat me when she doesn't even remember who you are?"

Kenshiro smirked "Ginjo, you're an even bigger fool than I thought. The Ryuuga is strapped to my left side, but this Zanpakuto was strapped to my right. I'm sure you'll recognize it soon enough, it's the Zanpakuto wielded by the previous Substitute Soul Reaper, my father! And it's not driven by my drive to protect Kagome, this one is driven by my bond with a man by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki! **Roar with the cries of the dragons, Ryuumaru!"** he unleashed the Shikai form of his new Zanpakuto in a massive burst of reiatsu. The blade took on the form of a basic Zanpakuto, but it had the symbol of a dragon on both the side of the blade and on the handle "Get ready Ginjo, you're actions are about to be your undoing."

Ginjo merely smirked "You think some dinky little sword is gonna stop me?"

"We're about to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime rushed to the scene of the fight, her mind racing and tears streaming down her face, to her confusion ' _I heard crying on the roof earlier while I was with the others. Was it Kurosaki-kun? Why? I thought Kurosaki-kun was best friends with Tsukishima-san, so why is this happening? I love Tsukishima-san. Long before I ever met Kurosaki-kun, he always protected me and always looked after me. I've always looked up to him, I want to do anything I can for him. I would give up anything for him. That's what I've always believed. So why, why does it hurt so much to think about Kurosaki-kun crying? It hurts… I can't breathe… My head hurts, my heart hurts, even my stomach hurts! Don't cry, Kurosaki-kun. Don't cry… don't cry… Don't cry!'_ she finally arrived at the scene of the battle, but noticed Ichigo lowering himself to the ground, away from the others ' _Thank goodness… he's not crying.'_ then she saw who was there "Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, Toshiro-kun… Thank goodness, they've all come to stop Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun and that other guy."

"No." Chad suddenly appeared beside her, covered in wounds "They're on Ichigo and Kenshiro's side, they're here to stop Ginjo."

Orihime started healing his wounds "Sado-kun, what happened to you? Did Kurosaki-kun and that other guy do this to you?"

"His name is Kenshiro, Inoue." Chad said somewhat forcefully, startling her "And no, they didn't do this to me. This was from an Arrancar who joined forces with Tsukishima because he has a grudge against Ichigo. If they were here to stop Ichigo and Kenshiro, they wouldn't be standing on his side."

"B-But-"

"Thank you for healing my wounds, Inoue. I'm sorry." he knocked her out with a swift chop to the neck and gently lowered her to the ground "She's unconscious Urahara-san, please take her back to the shop."

Urahara came with Isshin and picked her up "Good work Sado-san."

Tsukishima's eyes narrowed from behind Chad.

Urahara spoke to him next "Thanks to Sado-san here taking her off guard, knocking her out was child's play. That removes her from the battlefield."

"Urahara-san." Ichigo walked over to them "Have you taken care of everyone else?"

"All of the others have already been moved to a safe location, so you boys can fight without any worries."

"Did you get Kagome yet?"

"No, I was just about to-"

"Leave her to me, I'll take care of her and snap her out of it myself."

"If you insist." then he and Isshin took Orihime away.

Ginjo watched the whole scene from above, then noticed Grimmjow arrive on the scene, ready to resume his fight with Chad.

"Kugo!" Giriko the other members of Xcution showed up "Our worst fears have been realized! Is this not the gravest injustice? That Ginjo-san alone should gain Kenshiro-san's powers."

Yukio nodded "He's right, you promised to share them with all of us!"

Riruka stood in front of them "Hold on a second you guys, I don't really want Kenshiro's power-"

"Quit your whining already." Ginjo cut her off "I don't need to be reminded to give each of you a portion of Kenshiro's power." he then cut all of them with his Fullbring, increasing their powers by a great amount, much to the delight of everyone but Riruka.

Giriko was particularly ecstatic "How magnificent, so this is the power of Kenshiro-san's Fullbring! It is as if youth was overflowing from within me!"

Yukio rolled his eyes "You still totally sound like an old geezer, Giriko."

Ginjo smirked "The four of you combined have about ⅓ of the power of Kenshiro's Fullbring, the rest is for me alone."

"Aren't you going to share with Shishigawara-kun?" asked Tsukishima "You shouldn't leave friends out like that."

"I don't like the idea of his ability getting powered up. Once we're done here, kill him to be on the safe side."

"And I thought it was such an interesting ability too."

Giriko started acting flamboyantly arrogant again "Come, let us proceed Kenshiro-san! We shall instruct you in the glory of the power you once received by making you experience it firsthand!"

"If you say so." Kenshiro braced his Shikai "It's my fault they've become stronger, you guys stay out of this and let me clean up my mess." he lowered himself to the ground.

"Why, what is this? Surely you don't intend to face us all alone?"

Kenshiro responded by merely swinging his Shikai, the sheer force of it sending all of them flying "And that wasn't even a fraction of my true power. Don't worry, I made sure it wasn't a fatal blow."

"Fatal blow, you say?!" Yukio suddenly began digitizing several boxes "Quit showing off, what a joke. Don't you get it? No negative hit points appeared over our heads, that was a miss." he used his Fullbring to digitally bring all of them back to their feet "Digital Radial Invaders. You saw it, didn't you? We took it from you, this is your Fullbring Kenshiro Kamikaze, a Fullbring that wraps around the body and projects its powers outwards. Thanks to you, my Invaders Must Die has been able to expand its range of effect beyond the game screen."

"You're too soft, Kenshiro!" Ikkaku suddenly stabbed Yukio through the chest from behind using his Shikai "At this stage in the game, take no prisoners. Kill them until they're dead! That's your responsibility to those who started the fight." he noticed that he was about to be attacked from behind by Yukio's Fullbring.

Toshiro destroyed the attack with a single stroke "Don't drop your guard, Madarame."

Yukio re-materialized in front of Toshiro "Nice work, shall I award you some bonus points?"

"I'll pass."

That was when Shishigawara suddenly arrived on the scene.

Ikkaku quickly dodged an attack "Who the hell are you?"

Thus, the matchups were scheduled:

Kenpachi and Gin vs Giriko

Renji vs Jackie

Rukia vs Riruka

Ikkaku vs Shishigawara

Toshiro vs Yukio

Chad vs Grimmjow

Byakuya vs Tsukishima

"Looks like everyone's managed to pair off pretty neatly." Yukio noted "How about we each get our own levels as well?" he then used his Fullbring to separate each pair into separate chatrooms.

Kenpachi attempted to switch with Byakuya at the last second for Tsukishima, but couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first battle was over very quickly.

Giriko used his enhanced Fullbring to transform into a Fullbring version of the Hulk.

Kenpachi cut him in half with one strike, killing him instantly and releasing him and Gin from the chatroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was rather curious about his surroundings "Is this… Karakura Town?"

Ginjo smirked "Pretty cool, eh? He's made an arena you'll find familiar and easy to fight in. Are you glad? It's just you and me, one-on-one."

"Then clearly you haven't noticed that we have an intruder."

Sure enough, Uryu appeared from the sidelines "Sorry, make that two-on-one."

"Are you sure you're alright to fight someone like him Ishida-san? What about your injuries?"

"Kuchiki-san took care of them, she could only administer first aid though. Kenshiro-san, I owe you and Kurosaki an apology. Back when we rescued Kuchiki-san and returned from the Soul Society, you and Kurosaki told me about the Substitute Soul Reaper Badges. I realized back then that there must have been at least one other Substitute Soul Reaper before you and Kurosaki, and that they'd probably concealed their whereabouts. If they alive, they should've told you, and if they were dead, they should've at least told you what happened. When they did neither, it made me wonder if the Soul Society had any clue as to what happened to him at all. I should've told you as soon as it occurred to me."

"Ishida-san, if you really want to apologize, then stay out of this battle and let me fight him on my own!" he kicked Ishida in the, err, caboose, sending him crashing down to the roof of a nearby building "Besides, there's no point in making a big deal out of that now. It's ancient history, so just forget about it. Like I said, stay out of this fight."

Ginjo smirked "Are you finally ready?"

"Not quite, I've still gotta use my ace in the hole." he drew the Zanpakuto strapped to his left side "During my little reiatsu storm earlier, the spirits of my parents came to me, and they told me how to use my father's Zanpakuto and the Ryuuga to unleash the ultimate Dragon Zanpakuto." he held out both blades sideways " **Merge and roar with the dragon's cries of protection, Kiba Ryuumaru!"** he and the blades were engulfed in a blinding light, and when it dispersed, the two blades had merged into one "My father told me that I could combine both of my Zanpakuto into one solely for the purpose of winning this battle, though it's so powerful that it can only be used once and it's only temporary. Still, I think it'll be more than enough for you Ginjo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro ran through a long, high-tech hallway ' _I don't know how he did it, but it's clear that he used his power to trap me in this unfamiliar location.'_

Several missles were suddenly fired towards him.

Toshiro cut them in half with his Zanpakuto, then noticed a door open and fired a blast of ice at it, to no avail.

Yukio appeared on a screen above him " _What was that supposed to hit? Are you really trying your best to find me, or do I have to threaten the heroine's life so you can unlock the Power of Love first?"_ then he disappeared.

"Great, looks like I drew the biggest pain in the ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle between Rukia and Riruka was, to be honest, a complete joke.

Riruka found it way too easy to tempt Rukia with her love of cute things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya gazed up at the moon in his chat room, not even bothering to look at his opponent.

Tsukishima wandered up behind him "What's the matter? Do you really think you have the time to flaunt your refinement while gazing at the moon?"

Byakuya looked at him, then back at the moon "I was simply rejoicing that I shall be the one to battle you."

"Why's that?"

"Kenshiro Kamikaze and Ichigo Kurosaki are naive. Even though they are both consumed by anger, it is unthinkable that either one could place his entire heart and soul behind his blade for the sole purpose of striking you down."

"It sounds like you think you can fight me without ever being cut my blade." Tsukishima swung his sword.

Byakuya blocked it with his Shikai "I detest your style of combat, you disdain dirtying your own hands so you torment your enemy by robbing them of their bonds with others, and you've inflicted the same fate onto my student. Nothing could be more vulgar, such shameless conduct deserves only death. You may try to strike me, I shall take your life before you can finish a single swing of your sword."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shishigawara attempted a punch, which ended up knocking down a whole tree.

Ikkaku got out of the tree's path.

"Hey, quit running away you bastard!" Shishigawara barked.

' _This is weird.'_ Ikkaku thought ' _No way was that hit strong enough to punch through such a big tree on the first try, it shouldn't even have been able to break a wooden sword. But that kid's been smashing them one after another with a single hit. What's going on? Is he at a huge advantage because he prepared the battlefield in advance?'_

"Gotcha!" Shishigawara attempted a punch from behind, shattering Ikkaku's sleeve and dislocating his shoulder.

Ikkaku landed on the ground, now with just his Shikai and one good arm, the other one dangling at his side.

"I busted your shoulder, huh? Guess luck ain't on your side."

In a very disturbing moment, Ikkaku used sheer muscle to force his shoulder back into its socket.

Shishigawara was probably traumatized ' _What the hell?! He just reset his shoulder using nothing but his muscles! What kind of freak is he?!'_

"What, are you scared ya sissy?"

"Who you calling scared, dammit?!" Shishigawara charged in a rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji stood in a raining mountain range.

Jackie stood before him "Aren't you gonna attack?"

Renji crossed his arms "I ain't gonna hit a girl first."

"What a gentleman, that's a pretty chauvinistic world-view though. You never fought a woman stronger than you?"

"Doesn't matter if you're stronger or weaker, I'm not hitting you first."

"I see. So it's not experience you lack, it's an open mind."

"What's that thing that looks like a motorcycle? Do you power up as it revs?"

"This thing? I'm surprised, I had no idea Soul Reapers knew about motorcycles."

"Yeah, a little."

"You're not gonna attack, right? Then shut up and watch, but you should at least draw your sword, otherwise you'll regret your narrow-mindedness." the exhaust pipe on Jackie's shoulder revved, and oil gushed out of it, covering her "My Dirty Boots get stronger as they get dirtier, and that's not just the boots. All of the filth clinging to the Fullbring around my body becomes my power!" she lifted her foot and set it back down, sending out a shockwave "You really should draw your sword." she suddenly disappeared.

Renji noticed her attempting a kick from behind and easily dodged.

"Nice reflexes, but it's still not enough!" she blitzed away and suddenly kicked Renji in the chest from the front, sending him flying back ' _Got him!_ You're done!"

Renji quickly regained his footing.

' _No way! Getting hit head-on like that should've sent him flying for miles!'_

"Okay, I've got it now. I can take the next one too, bring it on."

"I told you you're gonna regret that arrogance of yours!" her exhaust pipe suddenly gushed out more oil and she charged.

Renji easily blocked a kick with one hand, the shockwave destroying the pillar standing behind them, before he finally drew his Zanpakuto and hit her in the gut with the hilt, toppling her over with ease "The others and I have spent the last 17 months training to become strong enough to fight someone on Aizen's level. I don't care if you're a man or a woman, you're still not good enough." he looked around as she fell to the ground "Oh great, I figured I'd be able to get out of here once I took her down but there's no sign of an exit opening up anywhere."

"Maybe it's because… I'm still alive?"

Renji looked at Jackie "Conscious already? You're one tough woman."

"I may be conscious, but it'll be awhile before I can move. If you're gonna finish me off, now's the time."

"Shut up." then he noticed something "What the hell? The sky's folding up."

"Damn, Yukio must be watching us! Now that it doesn't look like I can defeat you, he's going to erase this space with both of us still in it. Hurry up and kill me! As soon as this battle is settled and the reiatsu from either of us disappears, this space should automatically unlock itself! Kill me!"

"I won't."

"Why not?!"

"Men who raise their hands against women are trash, surviving by becoming trash is no different than dying." he picked her up "We're breaking out with all we've got."

"You think like a child. I figured I'd become much too cynical to be touched by something like that. I wish it had been someone like you who'd saved me."

"You mean…"

Jackie then unleashed a burst of reiatsu, consuming herself in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukio observed this from the control room "Huh? Aww, she kicked the bucket. Dying to save the enemy, how touching. I can't tell if that was enough to save him though."

That was when Toshiro busted down the door.

"Hey, good job. You finally made it here, I was worried you'd never find me. I take it you managed to power up enough to find me thanks to all of those extra traps I set? And not a single hair out of place, you're not even trying to be charming are you?"

"Do you ever stop talking?" he swung his Shikai, freezing through the wall and leaving a large hole.

Yukio protected himself with a shield "Do you ever stop smashing my stuff? What would you have done if I'd left a bomb next door? We'd both have been blown up."

"Haven't you been paying attention? My Hyorinmaru is a sword of ice, I'd have frozen the blast along with you."

"A sword of ice, huh? That's pretty cool."

"I didn't come here for the banter."

"I wasn't planning on just talking to you either." he re-digitized the walls, erasing the doors as well.

"So you can just wipe away the broken walls and the rooms like they were never there? That's a useful ability."

"Haven't _you_ been paying attention? This entire dimension is _my_ ability. In here. I'm God."

"I see."

"I bet you don't. Being God means that I can do absolutely anything. For example…" he used the gauntlet on his right arm and summoned a monster "Something like this."

"Wow, you really are God. What amazing powers you have." note the sarcasm in his tone.

"Why do you keep making fun of me with every little thing you say?! You little brat!" he controlled the monster to charge.

Toshiro dodged the hand easily.

"Why did you dodge that? Are you scared?"

"Don't let me dodge it then, are you holding back?"

"I am, let me give you a taste of what happens when I don't! Even if you escape this room, it won't help!" he summoned several more creatures "The next room and the one after it and the walls and the ceiling and the floor, they're all part of my ability! They've all been programmed to hunt you down until they smash you to pieces, however long it takes! So bring it on, I'm gonna butcher you! I bet they grow captains like you in sparkling greenhouses, showering you with love and affection. There's no way a guy like that could ever beat me!"

"I see, your parents abandoned you huh?"

That struck a nerve "No! No one abandoned me, I'm the one who abandoned my stupid parents! I was the one who made that decision, a guy like you has no right to question me! I transferred all my father's money to my own account, and tore apart every last inch of his company. When you neglect your children, they learn all sorts of skills they're not supposed to! Only a complete idiot would underestimate them. When I saw on the news that he'd killed himself, I felt-"

"You got too absorbed in your own story to pay attention to me." Toshiro suddenly appeared behind him and pushed him back onto some ice from his Shikai.

"Damn…" his legs were frozen.

"Well? Shouldn't you switch off the program that's supposed to hunt me down and smash me?"

Yukio screamed when he saw the creatures approaching.

Toshiro froze them all with one stroke, shattering them.

Yukio gave a delusional arrogant laugh "What, and after all that you save me? Of course you would, you pity-"

Toshiro held a Zanpakuto to his face "It's not because I pity you, I don't care about your past. It's because I can't be sure that killing you will unlock both this space and the others. So how about we make a trade?" he began freezing Yukio's entire body "I've left your head and your arm unfrozen, release the spaces within 5 minutes and I'll let you live."

"Shit. Who… who…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who you calling scared, dammit?!" Shishigawara charged furiously, but ended up hitting only a tree "I think you're the one who's scared of me! Get your ass down here, flying around in the sky's cheating! Nobody told me Soul Reapers could fly!"

"I ain't flying, I'm standing." Ikkaku pointed out.

"I don't get it!"

Ikkaku sighed and lowered himself to the ground "I thought I'd feel unsatisfied if I just beat you before you figured out how my ability works. Then I thought about explaining it to you. But I give up, it's a pain in the ass! Now pick, do you want to get spanked like a kid or beaten down like a man?"

"I'm gonna beat _you_ down like a man, duh!" Shishigawara charged.

"Well said!"

Shishigawara shattered the blade of Ikkaku's Shikai with a single punch, then dealt another one, despite Ikkaku's attempt to block it.

Ikkaku retreated to gain some ground ' _The tendons by my little finger have snapped. No, forget that, the guy broke Hozukimaru.'_

"Nice block! If I'd hit your head, I'd have cracked it open and this would be over!"

"Yeah, I'm just that lucky."

"Are you some kind of idiot?! You're totally _unlucky!_ I just smashed your spear with one hit, see! I'm the lucky one! Come at me, my luck's gonna totally annihilate yours and leave you to die like a dog!"

Ikkaku dropped his Shikai "I get that you're a guy who breaks stuff using his good luck, so weapons ain't gonna help me."

"You wanna fight me hand-to-hand? Hell yeah!" he charged.

"Here I go!" Ikkaku charged, resulting in them trading blows and repeatedly punching each other.

But both were getting nowhere, with Shishigawara realizing that his punches were getting weaker ' _What was that? I didn't feel it connect at all! I get it, the odds of a jackpot are going down! Jackpot Knuckle is an ability that brings a jackpot with every hit, I've never had to use it so many times in a row so I had no idea this would happen! What if combos make me less lucky?'_

"What's wrong? You're not doing much all of a sudden, run out of juice already?"

"Dammit… I'm still good you bastard!" Shishigawara charged in and hit Ikkaku straight in the gut, causing him to cough up blood ' _Alright, jackpot!'_

That was when Ikkaku suddenly grabbed grabbed him by the head and headbutted him as hard as he could, leaving him to stumble back "Your punches have been devastating for sure, but luckily the ones that hit vital areas just happened to be shallow." he picked up his Shikai "You picked the wrong opponent, you might be lucky but I'm the luckiest man in the Gotei 13!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad and Grimmjow were fighting in an area that looked identical to where Ichigo and Grimmjow had last fought in Las Noches.

Chad and Grimmjow clashed, Grimmjow's sword against Chad's Brazo Derecha de Gigante, the force shaking the ground beneath them, before they both broke away.

Chad attempted to fire an El Directo, but Grimmjow countered with his Cero and threw his Zanpakuto into the air and fired a Cero from his free hand, destroying the tower they were fighting on top of.

Grimmjow emerged from the smoke first and laughed maniacally "Not bad at all, maybe you can entertain me until I can fight Ichigo again! Now I'll get the chance to crush you at full strength! Don't you feel the same way, Yasutora Sado?"

"I don't fight to crush, I fight to protect." Chad pointed out "It took Ichigo nearly everything he had to defeat you last time, now to see if all of my training has been worth it!"

"Don't bullshit me! Say it, say you wanna murder me for siding with that Tsukishima guy! You wanna tear me apart, don't you?"

"Tsukishima will pay for his crimes, but Kenshiro will be the one to make him pay."

"Let's just get this underway, I'll choke the life out of you and then go do the same to Ichigo!" he quickly grabbed his Zanpakuto and retreated to the top of another tower "What's with that look? You look like you don't wanna kill me at all. You're so pathetic." he suddenly blitzed away.

Chad used Bringer Light to dodge Grimmjow's attack, then used his Brazo Derecha de Gigante to block a stab attempt, still being forced on the defensive, before launching an attack of his own.

Grimmjow blocked every one, using a Cero to counter an El Directo, nearly catching Chad in a surprise attack and forcing him on the defensive "You've got a nice glint in your eyes now Sado, but we're not done yet!" he broke away "You're still not at the level I want to fight you at! I can sense, you're still not at full power. Eat this!" he charged a blast "This is the ultimate Cero that only the Espada are allowed to use! **Gran Rey Cero!"** he fired the Cero, resulting in an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Chad was sporting minor burns across his front "You want to see my full power? Fine then." he summoned the other half of his Fullbring " **Brazo Izquierda del Diablo."**

Grimmjow smirked "Now we're talking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukishima made no moves.

"Why do you delay?" Byakuya inquired "You cannot cut me across such a distance."

Tsukishima smirked "Well if you're waiting over there then that means I'll be within your striking range as soon as I get any closer, so I need to come up with a plan."

"I see. That is prudent."

Tsukishima cut a leaf with his sword "Did that seem like a meaningful act?" he dragged his sword along the ground "What about this one?"

"It would seem imprudent to treat them as meaningful acts."

Tsukishima stepped forward.

" **Scatter, Senbonzakura!"** Byakuya unleashed his Shikai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and the others were waiting for Kagome to show up.

"She's not a very fast runner." Ichigo commented.

"We noticed." the Feudal Soul Reapers chorused dryly.

"Ichigo-kun?" Kagome finally showed up, panting heavily "You'd think… after everything in the Feudal Era and the Soul Society… I'd have… a little more stamina…"

"Yeah, you'd think."

"I sensed a bunch of reiatsu appeared, along with one I didn't recognize. And I smelled dog hair."

"Well you're as about as pleasant as ever." another voice said dryly.

Kagome looked at the one who said that and froze "Inuyasha?"

"Sup?"

"B-But how?"

"I got Aizen to help me fake my death, I've been chasing after Ginjo for 30 years."

"Ginjo? You mean that guy with the jacket and the really big sword?"

"That's the one." Ichigo said quietly "He's the one who helped me get my powers back, but turned out to be the first Substitute Soul Reaper. Kenshiro and Ishida are fighting him in one of these things right now."

Kagome decided to save the Kenshiro topic for later "So where is everyone? I sensed lots of spiritual pressures show up, like you guys, Toshiro-kun, Byakuya-sensei and a bunch of others."

"Well Kenpachi and Gin fought the old guy and killed him in one strike, Renji's fighting Jackie, Toshiro's fighting Yukio, Rukia's fighting Riruka, and Byakuya's fighting Tsukishima."

"Wait, what happened to Sado-kun?"

"He's fighting Grimmjow."

"You mean that Espada with the blue hair that hates you?"

"That's the one. But listen Kagome, I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something too Ichigo-kun." she suddenly turned angry and serious "How could you turn on Shukuro like that, and for this Kenshiro guy we've never even seen before?"

"For the record guys, Shukuro is Tsukishima's first name." Ichigo told them, then turned back to Kagome "You don't get it do you Kagome? Tsukishima hasn't been a part of our lives and he never will be, Kenshiro's the one who's been with us from the beginning and not that Aizen-wannabe."

"Kenshiro really got you good didn't he? Don't worry Ichigo-kun, I'll use my powers to free you from whatever mind control you're under." she attempted to summon Bara.

Ichigo grabbed her arms, stopping her "My mind is perfectly clear Kagome but it's obvious that this isn't going anywhere. Didn't wanna have to go there, but…" he forcefully grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and tugged on her cheek "What the f*ck is wrong with you, dammit?!"

Kagome grabbed him by the arms as well "What are you-"

"KENSHIRO!" he exploded "You don't remember your own boyfriend?!"

"SHUKURO, you don't even remember your best friend you idiot?!"

"TSUKISHIMA is nothing but a fraud, you don't truly love him and you never will! Kagome, you and Kenshiro belong together!"

"Shukuro is the love of my life, you of all people should know this Ichigo-kun! I've been with you and him from the very start! He comforted me when I lost my father despite him and Kazuma-san losing his parents, he was with me through everything in the Feudal Era, he's saved me more times than I can count, put his own life on the line for me more times than I can count and he's even died for me once, something I've never stopped feeling guilty for! When we destroyed the Shikon Jewel for the first time, he made my heart soar with his confession to me, and I was ecstatic when I returned those feelings, despite the overwhelming guilt I felt for putting him through so much! When you guys met Rukia for the first time, he became a Soul Reaper just to protect me from that Hollow, the start of another great adventure together! When I met my father as a Hollow, Shukuro went out of his way to pacify him instead of hurting him! When I first awakened my Shahi Hana powers, he still pushed himself way over his limit just to protect me, and gave me the resolve to protect him! When Ulquiorra took me to Hueco Mundo, Shukuro went out of his way to fight through so many opponents and literally died AGAIN against Ulquiorra and even I couldn't heal him, and I've felt such overwhelming guilt ever since because of that! Even after Shukuro and you lost their powers, he still wanted to do everything to protect me, but now this Kenshiro guy shows up and turns you, Sado-kun and Ishida-kun against all of us! Honestly, this world would be a better place if Kenshiro just didn't exist-"

Ichigo finally reached the limit of his patience with her and shocked everyone by doing something that he knew Kenshiro most likely would never forgive him for. He slapped Kagome straight across the face "ENOUGH!"

Kagome held her cheek and stared at Ichigo with wide eyes "Ichigo-kun…"

"Dammit Kagome, will you listen to yourself?! Tsukishima is not our ally, not my best friend, and most importantly, he's not your lover, and he never will be!"

"But-But Shukuro-"

"Is a fraud, nothing more." his tone and eyes both softened "You still don't get it do you Kagome? Tsukishima replaced your memories, put himself in place of Kenshiro and turned everyone against him except me, Chad and Ishida. And my dad, Kazuma-san and Urahara-san, but they don't really count. Shukuro Tsukishima is a monster, he toys with people's bonds and uses them to do his dirty work. Kenshiro Kamikaze is my best friend, my brother in all but blood, and he's the one who's been in love with you for more than 10 years. Please come back to us Kagome, you and Kenshiro belong together."

"But-"

"But nothing, Kagome. The two of you have something that most people search their whole lives for but never end up finding, but yours is different from the rest. What you and Kenshiro have is real and rare, and pure and true, it's destiny. If you knew how much he was suffering because of your betrayal, you wouldn't be here for one more second. We're lucky I was here, if I hadn't snapped him out of it when I did his grief would've literally destroyed all of us with his reiatsu storm, at least from what that Inuyasha guy tells me. Kenshiro is without a doubt the best person I know, the one who's helped shape me into who I am today. Please Kagome, just stop."

Kagome froze ' _What… what have I done?'_

Then Bara suddenly materialized "You summoned me Kagome-sama?"

"Bara…" her voice was soft and quivering "My memories… can you repair them?"

"I can, but it'll take some time. About 30 minutes. Actually, it could be done in about 5 minutes if Ichigo lends me his spiritual energy. Only if he's willing of course-"

"I am." Ichigo said instantly "What do I have to do?"

"Just place your hand on her head and channel some spiritual energy."

Ichigo did so, and immediately felt it "I feel… I feel like something's clearing up inside her head."

"That means it's working."

After a few minutes, Kagome stopped clutching her head and sighed, but then her eyes began brimming with tears "Ichigo-kun… what have I done?" she latched onto him, leaving him to comfort her "Will he… Will he forgive me?"

Ichigo sighed "To be honest Kagome, I don't know. He's gone through a lot when it comes to you, but I think this might've been the final straw for him. Nobody seems to realize that even he has a limit, and I think he's finally reached it."

"So… he won't… he won't forgive me?"

"I'm not say that, but only time will tell right now."

Inuyasha and the others looked on quietly.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N:**

 **I assume you guys guessed Inuyasha's return back when the masked guy revealed himself to Ichigo.**

 **I know that was Ichigo's big crying moment, but giving it to Kenshiro was supposed to prove a point:**

 **Even while tears streamed down his face, he never gave up in battle or lost his will. For him to be completely helpless and unable to do anything, it just crushed him.**

 **Grimmjow was there to test Chad's strength, mainly for two reasons:**

 **Grimmjow is strong as f*ck and they didn't do enough with him in the anime.**

 **Chad's strong as f*ck, has wasted potential, and should've been given more spotlight, and fighting someone as strong as Grimmjow is proof of his strength. I refuse to let someone with that much potential be given the Yamcha treatment! Never again! Do you hear me?! NEVER AGAIN!**

 **If you guys are gonna complain about Ichigo being OOC, let me point out a few things.**

 **He's still Ichigo. He's rather crude and irritable normally, but he does anything to protect his loved ones.**

 **Think about how much his whole angry-guy thing would be changed if he spent his early life around people like Kenshiro and Kagome.**


	21. The Battle Ends, A New Challenge Appears

Tsukishima found himself forced to one knee.

"Do you comprehend yet?" Byakuya made his way towards him "You cannot cut me; you cannot even approach me."

Tsukishima retained his calm smirk "That's the spot."

Byakuya suddenly jumped out of the way as the landscape shifted "What is this?"

"Something I prepared."

"When?"

"A very long time ago."

"Then this is not your first time entering this space?"

"I take it you know about my ability? I see you've worked it out. Book of the End inserts my presence into the past of whoever I cut. Just then, I made it so that I'd visited this arena before."

"Then your ability also affects inanimate objects?"

"I don't recall ever saying it didn't."

Byakuya quickly unleashed his Shikai.

Tsukishima stabbed one of the flower petals with his sword and blitzed behind him, grabbing him by the arm "And now I've inserted myself into your sword's past as well. I will not be struck by your blade again. I've seen your sword and your techniques so many times now that they bore me to tears." he suddenly blitzed away and slashed Byakuya across the front, before escaping using Bringer Light "That moment of hesitation just sealed your fate. You reflexively thought "could this man possibly known of Senbonzakura's Absolute Safety Field?" In order to keep the wielder safe from its unique form of attack, Senbonzakura has an area which its blades can never enter. It's a radius of about 85 cm around the wielder. If you are inside it, you know that you're absolutely safe from injury, hence Absolute Safety Field. There is an Absolute Safety Field within the Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, as well, and it is perhaps the sole weakness of Senbonzakura's perfect simultaneous offensive and defensive arrangement, but it is a crucial one. In order to face Senbonzakura, one needs not to retreat, but to advance. But it is psychologically impossible for someone to come up with that realization without the necessary information. That's why you have not permitted any but your very closest relatives to know this fact."

"So you are saying that you have faced Senbonzakura countless times in order to perceive its weakness? Then tell me, whom did you learn the term "Absolute Safety Field" from?"

"From you. Surely you haven't forgotten? I just cut you. So come Byakuya, not a single technique you've ever developed will work on me. After all, I'm the one that helped you develop them in the first place."

"You imply that neither Senkei nor Gokei will be effective against you."

"Not even Hakuteiken."

Byakuya slowly stepped forward.

Tsukishima did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grimmjow watched as Chad released his offensive Fullbring "Yeah, this is what I've been waiting for!" he placed his hand on the blade of his Zanpakuto, which began glowing blue with from the reiatsu " **Grind, Pantera!"** he unleashed his full power, emerging from a cloud of smoke in his Resurreccion form and letting out a roar, unleashing a shockwave.

Chad defended himself with his Brazo Derecha de Gigante ' _He's this powerful with just a scream? No wonder Ichigo had such a hard time with him.'_

Grimmjow suddenly blitzed upward and knocked Chad through several pillars, before knocking him around through the air and clawing him to the ground, sending him crashing through a tower, but grew impatient while waiting for him to emerge "What's wrong? I know you've got more fight in you than that. Get out here already."

" **La Muerte!"** Chad fired a blast from behind with his left arm.

Grimmjow blocked the attack, struggling somewhat, laughing maniacally "Now you're talking Yasutora Sado, this is even better than the fight Ichigo gave me! You even have those same eyes, those eyes I hate so goddamn much!" he charged.

Chad met the charge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo held up a dragon scale "Kenshiro never told me that Ryu scales were connected, now I can see into Chad's fight clearly."

"How is Sado-kun doing?" asked Kagome.

"He and Grimmjow are fighting it out, Chad's released both arms and Grimmjow's released his Resurreccion. From the look of it, they seem about evenly matched."

"But you haven't seen what kind of training Sado-kun has been doing for the past year and a half, I have."

"What, he's got some new ability or something?"

"You'll see soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad and Grimmjow clashed in mid-air, sending shockwaves throughout the battlefield, before they broke away.

"You're mine, Yasutora Sado!" Grimmjow charged and forced him into the wall of one of the other towers "I see you can sustain your Hollow arms a lot longer than Kurosaki could sustain that mask of his."

"They're not Hollow arms, they're called Fullbring." Chad told him.

"I really don't care. Last time Nnoitra defeated you in one attack, you've definitely gotten stronger since then since you can fight on par with me after I've spent the past year training, and now I'm at the same level Ulquiorra was at. Or have you gotten stronger from fighting so many Hollows and other guys without noticing? I guess I don't really care either way, but it'd really sucked it your arms shattered like Kurosaki's mask." he brought down his claw.

Chad caught it with his left hand "Sustaining my arms has never been an issue, I can activate or deactivate them at will whenever I want to and there's no time limit." he broke free and hit Grimmjow in the chest with an El Directo, causing blood to gush from the wound "Besides, what would truly be unfortunate was if your form shattered in the middle of an attack." he charged and fired another El Directo, before bringing down his left arm.

Grimmjow stopped the attack with the blade sticking out of his forearm and kicked Chad square in the chest.

Chad was unfazed and attempted another punch.

Grimmjow dodged, then blitzed forward and attempted a kick, which was unsuccessful, but then he clawed Chad in the face and sent him crashing to the ground "That all you got Yasutora Sado?!" he charged downwards for the finishing blow.

Chad suddenly emerged from the smoke, his left arm now in the form of an ax, and attempted a slash, cutting Grimmjow down his shoulder.

Grimmjow landed on the ground behind Chad and blocked an attack, resulting in a large shockwave.

When the dust settled, Chad attempted a slash with his ax-hand, then dodged several claws and kick attempts, before firing another La Muerte to clash against Grimmjow's attack, the force of the clash sending both flying back.

Chad took to one knee "I expected you'd be tough, but you're even stronger than I expected you to be, definitely stronger than most of the other Fullbringers."

Grimmjow grunted "I hate to admit it, but you're giving me a tougher time than I thought you would. But I've gotta hurry up and get onto Kurosaki, so let's make sure this next attack is the last." he leapt up into the air and began charging reiatsu into his claws "Get ready."

Chad began charging reiatsu into his ax-hand "So what can I expect from your attack?"

"This is my strongest technique. **Descarron!"** he slashed in Chad's direction, his claws unleashing a blast of reiatsu.

"I've spent the past 6 months perfecting this technique, I've never had to use it on anyone before now." he charged in with his axe, cutting through one of the claws of Grimmjow's Descarron "Once long ago, Ichigo and I made a vow to each other: we would only throw punches for each other, never for ourselves. This final attack is for Ichigo and everything he believes in! As long as I have people to fight for, I can't afford to lose to anyone, not even you Grimmjow! Take this! **El Segador!"** and with that, he cut through Grimmjow's final attack, shattering it, before he used the ax-hand to slash Grimmjow across his chest "This is the end, Grimmjow."

"Damn… you…" Grimmjow spat out lots of blood as Chad retracted his Fullbring, and he fell towards the ground.

Chad caught him by the arm and gently lowered him to the ground "You have my thanks, Grimmjow. Thanks to you, I know I can stand by Ichigo as an equal with this new power. I am indebted to you." and with that, he walked away to find an exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo's jaw dropped as he saw the end of Chad's fight "Holy f*ck, when did he learn to do that?!"

"About 6 months ago." Koga said dryly "You really should stop underestimating your friends, you don't underestimate Kenshiro so why do you do that to the others?"

"Because I've known Kenshiro a lot longer than the others, though I really should put more faith in them."

"See?"

Kagome was pleased that Chad won, but was still worried about the others, Kenshiro in particular "What about the other fights?"

Ichigo checked his Ryu Scale "Let's see. Renji beat Jackie without even using his Shikai, Toshiro froze Yukio in a block of ice, I don't even know what's going on with Rukia, Kenpachi and Gin- Oh shit, they killed Giriko in one cut. Kenshiro's fighting Ginjo one-on-one with some new sword I haven't seen before, and Byakuya's fighting Tsukishima pretty evenly right now."

"Did Tsukishima cut him?"

"Judging by the huge cut across his torso, I'd say so, but he's still fighting anyway. That's the great thing about Byakuya, he just doesn't give a f*ck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukishima cut Byakuya's blade in two "Oops, it broke. You were wise to go back to Shikai the second I saw through your Absolute Safety Field, and your swordsmanship has certainly improved. But now that it's broken, I guess you have no choice but to fight in Shikai."

Byakuya merely walked over and picked up the blade.

"What is it? Don't tell me you can't use your Shikai with a broken sword."

Byakuya then shocked him by releasing both parts of his sword into the ground " **Bankai."** his sword then disappeared, revealing the thousand blades " **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."** the blades surged forward.

"A Bankai out of nowhere? Even so…" he blitzed behind Byakuya, securing his safety in the safe zone "Neither Shikai or Bankai will be of any real use to you inside the Absolute Safety Field!" he attempted a slash.

Byakuya blocked him with a wall of petals.

' _Blades inside the Field?!'_

"You were too swift to reveal your weakness."

Tsukishima retreated to the top of a pillar "My weakness?"

"As soon as you saw through the Absolute Safety Field, your range of movement became restricted. If I send blades through the Field, I can cut you."

"How odd. I have no recollection of practicing this with you."

"Practiced techniques will have no effect against you."

"What, you're improvising? You must be crazy if you think that'll let you hit me!" he blitzed into the Absolute Safety Field using Bringer Light, dodging a few swarms of blades "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's speed doubles if you direct it with your hands, right? It feels even faster than that though. But you must have realized, it's suicide to keep narrowing the Absolute Safety Field by accelerating the blades further and further." he blitzed around awhile and suddenly managed to grab Byakuya's arm, causing a swarm of cherry blossoms to crash down on his arm, wounding him "The Absolute Safety Field is by definition the minimum radius in which the wielder has time to dodge if they make a mistake in controlling the blade. Naturally, if you radically narrow it by accelerating the blades, it takes only the slightest shift in timing to make it impossible to dodge. Well? Have you figured it out yet? However much you struggle, you can never prevail against me."

Byakuya held out his wounded arm.

Tsukishima waltzed slowly over to him "Kido next? Before you start to despair, I will tell you something. I have means of countering every Kido in your repertoire. Go on, try one out and see what happens." he made himself wide open.

A fatal mistake on his part.

Once he was close enough, Byakuya shot him through the chest with several of the cherry blossom blades he'd grabbed before, but was careful not to hit his heart.

Tsukishima coughed up blood "I see… So you grabbed some blades just then… To think you were capable of fighting like that."

"I had always believed that battle was something to be faced with a flawless stance born of training and discipline. But today, I felt for the first time the joy of being consumed by a momentary madness in the middle of fighting. You have my gratitude, I enjoyed our battle."

Tsukishima collapsed to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginjo charged into the fray with his enhanced Fullbring and fired an energy blast, but didn't hit anything "Well? You're sure taking your sweet time analyzing the situation! Don't you want to hurry up and finish this? I know I do!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu watched him from an alley down below ' _Just as I suspected. He hasn't simply absorbed Kenshiro-san's Fullbring, his attacks are actually infused with Kenshiro-san's reiatsu, as well as the power of Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha earlier. This isn't good.'_

Kenshiro appeared behind him via Flash-Bullet "I don't see why you're making a plan, it's not like you're fighting him."

"I have to come up with a strategy because you obviously won't, though I can't understand why."

"Elementary, my dear Ishida-san. I know something about this battle that you don't, and you will have a part to play eventually, but not yet."

"Fine, but I was only studying his reiatsu. Listen carefully, his reiatsu has your-"

"I don't have time for this, remember my Zanpakuto fusion is temporary." he blitzed away via Flash-Bullet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginjo noticed Kenshiro appear in mid-air "About damn time. So, did you come up with a strategy while you were hiding?"

Kenshiro scoffed "I wasn't hiding, I was making sure he wasn't involved when I gut you like the dirty beast you are." he prepared a blast of spiritual energy.

"Ryuuga Shinshou, huh? Bring it on. That's even more powerful than that thing that almost killed me last time."

"Inuyasha's attack, it's called Meido Zangetsuha."

"Whatever. If you're gonna take me down, this attack is definitely your only hope."

"Stop Kenshiro-san, it's a trick!" Uryu barked.

" **Ryuuga Shinshou!"** ignoring Uryu, Kenshiro fired the blast.

Ginjo cut right through it and smirked " **Meido Shinshou!"** he fired a blast of his own, combining the Ryuuga Shinshou with Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha, that hit Kenshiro dead on, engulfing him in the explosion that ensued.

Uryu suddenly appeared behind Ginjo and fired a barrage of arrows.

Ginjo dodged every one.

Uryu ceased his attack, revealing his new bow "If his attacks have your reiatsu mixed in with them, along with Inuyasha's, there's a chance he can use both of your techniques, not to mention combine them. Are you listening, Kenshiro-san?"

"I heard you, and I distinctly remember telling you not to get involved." Kenshiro appeared behind him, clearly pissed "It's not like we can take away his powers."

"It doesn't matter, at least we came prepared. Be ready Kenshiro-san, that last attack proves he means business. He didn't just steal your reiatsu or your Fullbring, I suspect he's acquired every single one of your abilities."

"Don't forget Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha, which I actually was able to use at one point, back before I became a Soul Reaper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're so cold…" Tsukishima's voice stopped Byakuya from walking away "Don't you owe me a great debt? Doesn't it hurt you to do this to me?"

"I do indeed owe you very much, and you have my gratitude." Byakuya admitted "However, you are an enemy of Kenshiro Kamikaze and Ichigo Kurosaki. Thus, no matter how much I owe you, I will kill you without a moment's hesitation. Also, you defiled the mind of my student and attempted to erase the legacy of my master. No matter how much I owe you, you can never make amends for that." and with that, he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and the others watched the end of Byakuya's battle through the Ryu scale "Wow, I never realized how deep Byakuya's character was."

Koga smirked "That's my captain for you."

"Wait, I thought you were in Kyoraku-san's division."

"I was, but after the battle with Aizen I was transferred to Captain Kuchiki's division. Hey look, the pocket dimensions are opening up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikkaku found himself back in the forest.

"Hey, about time you came out." Kenpachi commented.

Ikkaku smirked "Captain, you must've been quick."

"You dumbass, you were slow."

Then Ikkaku noticed Renji come in, sporting a few light wounds "You're a mess, that's seriously lame."

Renji sighed "Sorry, I managed to get out earlier by triggering an explosion but it left me unable to move for awhile."

"So that giant explosion I heard was you?" asked Kenpachi.

"Yes."

"What about the enemy? Did you win?" asked Ikkaku.

"She's dead… I think."

"I see."

"What about you?" asked Kenpachi.

"Uh… well… After I lectured the guy, he kinda ran away…"

"Lectured?! _That's_ what took you so long?! You lazy bastard."

"S-Sorry, sir."

"You'd damn well better be."

Then Toshiro came with Yukio trapped in a block of ice "Why do you people always start arguing the second you show up?"

"Huh?! This is none of your damn business!"

"Guess so. Okay, argue to your heart's content."

"Hey, this wasn't part of the deal!" Yukio whined "Weren't you gonna let me go as soon as I cancelled my ability?"

"As soon as I know everyone's been released. Kuchiki and Kuchiki are missing."

"Couldn't you distinguish them somehow?" asked Gin "It's just confusing that way."

"Who really cares?"

"I can't feel my extremities anymore!" Yukio whined.

Then Byakuya Flash-Stepped to them, carrying an unconscious Rukia underneath his arm, and turned to Renji "See to her."

"Is she alright?" asked Gin.

"She lives, her wounds are shallow and her reiatsu is stable. But there was no sign of her enemy, dead or alive, where I found her fallen."

Yukio stifled a chuckle.

Toshiro snapped towards him "You look like you know something."

"You think so? I know virtually nothing about Riruka's ability. We didn't want to reveal our strengths and weaknesses to each other. I don't know if she's dead or if she got away, but I'm really hoping for the first one. Come on, that's gotta be enough. Melt the ice already!"

"You haven't opened Kenshiro's chatroom yet, but I actually don't want you to."

"Why?" asked Renji.

"If he's using what I think he's using, it'd be safer not to open it yet."

"I wasn't going to anyway." Yukio pointed out "I can't without his direct order."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginjo fired another Meido Shinshou from his enhanced Fullbring.

Kenshiro countered with his Ryuuga Shinshou, then dodged a slash before attacking with one of his own, slightly cutting Ginjo's armor.

Ginjo clashed his blade against Kenshiro's "That what I'm talking about, no thought for your own survival!"

"I have no intention of dying yet." Kenshiro stated "Not until I kill you first."

"Guess not, you're just fighting at full power. So what are you fighting for right now?"

"What're you bitching about now?"

"Tsukishima's dead."

Kenshiro's eyes shot wide with rage ' _Byakuya, that son of a bitch! I told him not to kill Tsukishima yet!'_

Ginjo broke away from the clash "Well technically he ain't dead yet, but his reiatsu is almost gone. He's got 45 minutes tops, and when a Fullbringer dies all traces of their ability disappear. Don't you get it? If Tsukishima just dies now, all the pasts he changed go back to normal. All your friends and family will become exactly like they used to be. So I'll ask again, what are you fighting for right now?"

"Oh gee, let me think. How about the fact that YOU KILLED MY PARENTS?!"

"Aside from that, that's obvious."

Kenshiro merely gripped his fist to the bleeding point.

"Got nothing to say? Then let me tell you something else. It's about the enemy you should be fighting."

"Shut your hole Ginjo, I've had it up to here with your attempts to mess with my head. You've obviously realized that you're losing the battle, so now you're gonna come up with a revelation to hit me on a psychological level in some pathetic attempt to get me to join your side. Am I wrong?"

"Losing the battle? Did you put on the wrong pair of glasses this morning? Sorry, but with my new powers I can take you and your friends out any time I want. Your buddy Ishida can try shooting me in the back if he likes, I won't even have to stop talking while I dodge. Kamikaze, do you know why you were given a Substitute Badge to carry."

"What do you mean?"

"I bet when they gave you the Badge, they said something like this: "If a Substitute Soul Reaper is judged to be beneficial to the Soul Society, according to the law, they must be given a Substitute Badge." Listen closely Kamikaze, and be sure to tell this to Kurosaki."

"He's already watching the fight through a Ryu Scale I gave him."

"Good, because that's a lie."

Uryu understood ' _It's not that easy to decide if someone's going to be beneficial or useless or harmful. And the biggest problem is this: they told Kenshiro-san and Kurosaki that if someone's judged beneficial they get a Substitute Badge, but they didn't tell them what happens if they're not.'_

"The truth is, it doesn't matter to the Soul Society if you're beneficial or harmful. You get a Substitute Badge either way. The badge's proper name is the Substitute Soul Reaper Combat Pass. It certifies that the bearer is permitted to act as a Substitute Soul Reaper in the Human World."

"Yeah, I knew that already." Kenshiro told him.

"But have you ever experienced its effect for yourself?"

"I showed it to one guy who turned out to be a useless jackass so I didn't count that."

"You mean the guy with the afro?"

"Yep. But are you saying it has a different purpose?"

"Yeah, the purpose of the Substitute Badge is surveillance and control. Thanks to the Substitute Badge, the Soul Society can freely locate you, and they can suppress your reiatsu at least when you've got the badge with you. Did you never wonder? Your reiatsu goes wild when you get overexcited in Soul Reaper form, but it does nothing whatsoever when you're in your human form, this being the same case with Kurosaki. When Kurosaki used his Substitute Badge to achieve Fullbring, his reiatsu gushed out from it. During his Fullbring training, he could hear his and your friends' voices through the Badge. You can't tell me you never got suspicious."

"Of course I did, I just had other things to worry about."

"The Substitute Badge is a device to communicate with the Soul Society, absorb your reiatsu, analyze it and suppress it. You and Kurosaki were given them so the Soul Society could monitor and control the both of you. I know you felt like something was wrong, but you unconsciously repressed that feeling. Allies with whom you'd formed a deep connection through battle couldn't possibly deceive you. That's just what you wanted to believe, Kenshiro! Let me tell you this, the creator of this plan is-"

"Kisuke Urahara."

"No."

"The old man Yamamoto."

"No."

"Jushiro Ukitake."

"There we go."

"If it wasn't those two, it had to be Ukitake-san."

"We got screwed over by the most peace-loving man in the 13th squad, Kenshiro! His objective was to monitor us, control us and use us as pawns of the Soul Society, and wipe us out if we ever rebelled!"

"Kenshiro-san!" Uryu barked ' _This is bad, he won't be able to endure a truth like that in his current emotional state.'_

"And _everyone_ in the Soul Society knows this, except you and Kurosaki! They've left you both here to die, Kenshiro!"

Uryu charged "Don't listen to him Kenshiro-san!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Kenshiro barked "Honestly, do either of you have off-switches? Anyway Ginjo, let me reply with his." he held out his Zanpakuto and charged reiatsu into two fingers, them spread them across the scales on the blade " **Tenkai!"** he activated his maximum power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia finally came to, and everyone got her filled in on the situation.

Then Chad finally came over after defeating Grimmjow "Is Kenshiro still inside?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said quietly.

Rukia looked at all of the Soul Reapers present ' _With this many captain-class people assembled, we could easily break that dimension wide open, especially with Ichigo. I get it, they're waiting to see what happens.'_

To everyone's surprise, the sheer force of Kenshiro's fused Tenkai blade shattered the pocket dimension with ease " **Shikon Shinsei Kiba Ryuumaru.** _The Tenkai fusion, the fusion nullifies the effects of using Tenkai, but it does shorten the fusion time, and that's only for one use as it is. I've gotta hurry and finish this fast._ For the record Ginjo, it's not like I never wondered if there was ever anything off about what Ukitake-san had told us."

Ginjo's eyes narrowed "What?"

"But I just didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to doubt Ukitake-san, let alone Gin-sensei or Toshiro-sensei. That's why I always pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. But I eventually realized the reason why I was suspicious of him. I might be sharp, but guys like Ukitake-san are on a whole different level from me. If he really wanted to deceive us about something, he'd definitely have done it in a way I never would've noticed. But he gave us his explanation and handed over the Substitute Badges, but we figured out pretty early on that it didn't do anything it was supposed to do. My guess is that Ukitake-san intentionally let us figure that out. He let us realize that and make our own decisions."

"What do you mean decisions? Once you figured it out, you had no choice in the matter."

"You're wrong Ginjo, I have a choice and I made it. I chose to protect my loved ones of my own free will. I never realized how much I needed power to protect the people I love until I actually got any. When I found myself completely powerless for the first time in more than 3 years, I finally remembered. How I was blessed with the power of the Ryuuga more than 3 years ago solely to protect Kagome. When I fulfilled the prophecy of the Shikon Jewel the first time around 3 years ago, I lost my power. When I found myself faced with another threat, Rukia gave both me and Ichigo the power to protect. When we lost our powers, my parents and everyone else gave them back to us. So I'm fighting to protect every last one of them." he pointed a thumb directly at his chest "My mother gave me this strong body and my fullbring, and my father gave me my Soul Reaper powers as well as my Substitute Soul Reaper heritage. I received the pain of defeat from my friends from both Karakura Town and the Feudal Era, and I received the ability to treasure the act of protect the people I love from my best friend, my sworn brother, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ginjo scoffed "Looks like our negotiations have broken down, what a shame. I really did want to avoid killing you."

"The feeling isn't mutual."

Ginjo held out his Fullbring " **Bankai."** he was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of crimson reiatsu, and when he emerged, he had completely transformed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're the original Substitute Soul Reaper."

"I was, but you're forgetting something else. I told you, we all had parents attacked by Hollows before we were born. I have the power of a Hollow inside me!"

"Do you now?" Kenshiro cleared away the clouds with a swing of his Tenkai "Come at me Ginjo, it's about time we finished this part of the battle."

"Now you're talking, not bad for a kid- Wait, what do you mean this part?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Whatever. Anyway, not bad for a kid." he burst forward using Bringer Light.

Kenshiro charged forward and met him in the middle, resulting in a fierce clash of blades, the force shaking the very city itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia noticed Byakuya and the other Soul Reapers, minus Toshiro and Gin, walking away from the direction of the battle "Where are you going, Nii-sama?"

"We are returning to the Soul Society." Byakuya told her "Have you forgotten, Rukia? We came here to witness Kenshiro Kamikaze and Ichigo Kurosaki's decision."

Rukia blinked.

Toshiro elaborated "The Soul Society knew that the next time a Substitute Soul Reaper appeared, Ginjo would target them sooner or later. When that time came, they would use the Substitute Soul Reaper as bait to locate Ginjo and then eliminate both of them at the same time. That was the captains' consensus. Kuroga-sensei was made aware of this, but he still agreed to fight off Ginjo when the time came. Anyway, our interactions with those substitutes changed the Soul Society. It shared its power with one of the men it was supposed to kill, and dispatched its captains to see his battle through instead. Kuchiki, you objected back when you received the order to monitor Kenshiro Kamikaze and Ichigo Kurosaki. You were right. When Kenshiro learned the truth, he made a decision, and I know that Kurosaki shares that decision. It was exactly the decision we expected from the men we knew, and from the men we believed in. I'm glad they were the ones to succeed Ginjo as Substitute Soul Reaper's."

' _It's true, they haven't changed from the very beginning. These two men's refusal to change completely overturned the Soul Society's millions of years of immutability. Ichigo! Kenshiro!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle raged on.

Kenshiro began blitzing around using Flash-Bullet.

Ginjo kept up using his Bankai, clashing with Kenshiro repeatedly, before he blocked a strike to the back and attempting a counterattack.

Kenshiro dodged the attack and slashed at Ginjo, sending him towards the ground " **Seishinga Ryusho!"** he fired a blast of reiatsu.

Ginjo countered with his own, the two blasts colliding in a massive explosion, though he seemed to be struggling more out of the two of them ' _Why?!'_ they clashed again, but he received a deep cut ' _I'm… I'm going to crush the Soul Reapers who betrayed me! I expected you to tell me all the reasons why that's wrong. You're not even gonna do that?! Why not?! You're looking at me like you're trying to understand me, like you're trying to put yourself in my place, to see things from my perspective. Did you come to truly understand me, and then choose to reject everything that I am?_ KENSHIRO!" he fired a blast of energy from his Fullbring-Bankai.

Kenshiro crushed it with one hand "Let's end this already." he charged reiatsu into his Tenkai blade "Once I hit the bullseye, the real fight begins." and with that, he stabbed Ginjo straight in the chest. Right where the Shikon Jewel was.

Ginjo rocketed to the ground and collapsed, before he was suddenly engulfed by pure black reiatsu and began screaming in agony "What's- What's happening to me?!" then he let out another scream before the black reiatsu completely enveloped him.

Kenshiro held out a hand to Ichigo and the others "Ichigo, Chad, Ishida-san, now I'll need you to transfer your powers to me when I give the signal. Since Grimmjow is out of the picture, I'll need your help to… Bankotsu."

Sure enough, Bankotsu appeared beside him "You don't seem surprised by the fact that I survived our last encounter."

"Grimmjow survived, you should've been able to. Anyway, Ichigo will recognize the signal and you guys transfer your reiatsu to me when he does. Got it?"

"Got it." they chorused.

Kenshiro looked back to Ginjo's morphing body "After 500 years for you, and 2 years for me, we face each other in battle once again… Magatsuhi."

Kagome and the others gasped.

Then Magatsuhi emerged in the form that he took when he borrowed Naraku's flesh, only now his torso and everything but his head was black "After 500 years, I finally get to destroy you, you damned nuisance. But don't think a mere wish will be enough to defeat me this time." he brought down one of his claws.

Kenshiro stopped it with one hand, then made Magatsuhi cough up blood with a few simple Shunko-enhanced punches.

"What?! How?! I've spent 500 years collecting energy and gaining power, how could a mere boy draw blood from me?"

"You're getting too ahead of yourself Magatsuhi, and that's going to be your downfall. _My Tenkai fusion isn't gonna last much longer, I've gotta end this in one attack, two attacks at the most.'_ he made a motion with his hand behind his back, signalling for Ichigo and the others to start transferring their power, as he began gathering energy for one final attack "For too long Magatsuhi, you have sustained yourself with the desires of others, warping and twisting them to fulfill your own cruel purposes, sacrificing millions of innocent lives, ruining thousands more, destroying civilizations just for your own amusement. And now, you've stolen from me nearly everything I hold dear, but no more. It ends now, as does the story that's been going on for half a millenia. With this attack, the prophecy shall end. With this attack, the world shall finally know peace!" he suddenly materialized a giant energy blade "Do you see this Magatsuhi? The dragons… The dragons themselves are calling upon me, telling me to end this story!"

"This story will end once you're dead and my darkness takes over this pathetic world! No matter what light there may be, there will always be shadow!" Magatsuhi charged in a rage and fired a blast of dark energy at him.

"Not if the light outshines the darkness." Kenshiro dodged it and leapt upwards "This sword of mine roars with an awesome power!" the blade grew in size "It's burning blade tells me to defeat you!" he charged towards his adversary and attempted multiple slashes.

Magatsuhi dodged most of them and charged in for one final attack, catching the blade between his arms.

Kenshiro easily lopped off one of his arms "Take this! My love, my grief, AND ALL OF MY SORROW! **KAGAYAKU RYUKEN!"** and with that, he cut Magatsuhi down the middle, causing his body to evaporate ' _I've still got about 30 seconds on my Tenkai fusion. Good thing too, he's about to come back in some new form.'_

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Magatsuhi suddenly reappeared in the form of a large black dragon and whacked Kenshiro to the ground with his tail **(A/N: Imagine Ke-Pa from Kung Fu Panda, but black instead of red)** "I swear by all that's dark and demonic, this day will mark the end of the Dragon Reaper!" he fired a blast of lightning.

Kenshiro countered with a blast of wind, but fell to one knee, his injuries and fatigue finally catching up to him "Dammit…"

Magatsuhi threw him aside, then grabbed him again and flew high into the sky, mercilessly beating him to a bloody pulp within the thundering storm clouds.

Kenshiro summoned what little strength he had left and slashed Magatsuhi across the face, taking out his left eye ' _Now to make the perfect reference.'_

Magatsuhi let out an agonizing scream of pain "No, this is impossible! You can't possibly defeat me! You're nothing more than worthless trash, pathetic scum, a human!"

Kenshiro smirked "You're damn right I am, and on behalf of all humans, Soul Reapers, demons, Hollows and everything in between, I end this battle!" a golden light enveloped them "This is the land of the rising sun, your desecration shall not be allowed!" he spread two fingers across the blade of each sword "Hear me! I am the Dragon Reaper, I now lay thee waist with thine Tenkai and expel thy vast defilement! I cleanse thee!"

"I WILL NOT FALL HERE!" Magatsuhi charged forward, a blast of dark energy forming in his mouth.

" **REND!"** Kenshiro met the charge, resulting in a blinding light, and then he was on the ground, Ryuuga in one hand and Ryuumaru in the other, as a massive explosion suddenly shook the park.

When the blast subsided, Magatsuhi returned to the ground, having returned to his humanoid form, a gaping hole now where his chest should be, and he coughed up blood "I must admit I'm surprised, I never thought your power would grow to such a high level."

Kenshiro promptly sheathed both blades "This battle is over Magatsuhi, and you lose."

"Very well. I just resurrected myself through that imbecile foolish enough to try and obtain the jewel's power, I've had my fill of battle for now. It wasn't like my fight to the death with the first Dragon Reaper, but this battle was solid." Magatsuhi stood and turned away "I will settle this in time, stay alive until then."

"Running away are we?"

"Don't be so arrogant, it merely takes the joy out of the thought of killing you. To be continued is more like it. Use this time to hone your skills and get as possible, you'll certainly need it for our final battle. Tonight was just a sample of what's to come. I will show you the power of the Demon God, a level of power you will never be able to obtain. Until we meet again Dragon Reaper, until you perish." and with that, he disappeared in a flash.

' _He'll be back, and when he does come back I will be ready.'_

Then Ginjo's body soon fell to the ground not far away.

Kenshiro then stood, using one of his two Zanpakuto to support himself as he got all the way to his feet, and slowly limped over towards Ginjo as rain began pouring down again "It's over Ginjo. You were playing a dangerous game and you lost, and you let the jewel take over. You can't harness the power of the Shikon jewel, it harnesses you. You brought this on yourself."

"I guess… I did…" Ginjo let out a bitter chuckle "Thank you… for freeing me…"

"I didn't do it for you, not after all that you've done. It was my duty as the Dragon Reaper, I couldn't let even someone as despicable and heinous as you be devoured by Magatsuhi of all things.

"Kenshiro… if it had been you first… and I second… would our roles… be reversed right now? Would you have… become like me? Tell me Kenshiro… if our positions… were reversed… do you think… we could've have been…" and with that, he fell silent, an ominous wind blowing through the area.

Kenshiro wiped the blood from his lip and face ' _I know what you were going to say Ginjo, but I don't think I can answer, at least not right now.'_

That was when Tsukishima suddenly made an attempt to kill the weakened Kenshiro from behind.

Toshiro and the others were fully prepared to annihilate him on the spot.

But Riruka took the blow instead, losing one of her pigtails in the process "You idiot… This is your killing-people-for-real sword."

"Out of my way!" Tsukishima screamed "Don't die! Don't die, Ginjo! GINJO!"

"Open your eyes!" Riruka barked "Open your f*cking eyes! We couldn't save Ginjo. Ginjo was the one who saved us… and the one who saved Ginjo… was Kenshiro…"

' _Why Ginjo? You taught me how to use my power. You taught me how to fight. So why didn't you teach me what to do if you died?'_ he coughed up blood and fell to his knees, then clutched his wound in pain.

"Please step back Riruka-san." Kenshiro slowly pushed her out of the way and glared at the one before him, his eyes hard and cold as ice "Tsukishima…" he roughly grabbed Tsukishima by the collar of his shirt "Tsukishima, out of all the enemies I've faced you're undoubtedly the most despicable you son of a bitch. You nearly destroyed my entire life, everything I've worked for and strived to protect you just ripped away. My friends, my family, Kagome, you took everything from me! Everything! And all for your own selfish gain." he roughly slammed Tsukishima against a tree, causing him to cough up blood "You had no idea that you guys were just accelerating your own destruction, if it wasn't for Ichigo then I would've lost myself in the grief of my breakpoint and the ensuing explosion would've taken out all of us and possible the entirety of Karakura Town! Your own selfish desires would've destroyed me, all of the people I care about, thousands of innocent lives, and yourself! By all rights I should kill you here and now for everything you've done!" then he took a deep breath and let go "But I'm not going to."

Shakily, Tsukishima got to his feet "You're not?"

"No, I'm not. You don't deserve to live after everything you've done, but I'm not like people like you or Ginjo and I refuse to stoop to your level." then he grabbed him by the neck and roughly slammed him against the tree again "But if you EVER hurt or manipulate my friends and family again, if I EVER see you again, I'll make you wish for the most gruesome and agonizing death possible that will make even Magatsuhi wretch." he looked over to where Shishigawara was hiding in the bushes "Hey sushi boy, take this piece of trash and get out of here before I do to you twice the damage I did to him."

"A-Alright." not needing to be told twice, Shishigawara grabbed Tsukishima, took him on his back, and quickly walked away.

"Good riddance."

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let him go?" asked Inuyasha.

"Like I said, as much as he deserves to be slaughtered like the filthy swine he is I won't stoop to that level. I'm saving all of my malice for destroying Magatsuhi. Besides, he won't make it through the night. He's lost so much blood that he'll most likely bleed out before dawn. Never mind that right now, you owe me some answers Inuyasha. Out of all the crap you've pulled this is by far the…" he started walking towards Inuyasha, but suddenly collapsed.

Inuyasha caught him and gently put Kenshiro's arm around his shoulder "I've got you. You did great out there."

Kenshiro's only response was a groan, followed by light snoring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You walk funny, so you have no right to tease Riruka."

Yukio looked back from where he was kicking a small block of Toshiro's ice prison to see Jackie standing behind him "Jackie. You're alive, that's nice."

"I might as well be dead."

Yukio looked down at her boots "Jackie, your Fullbring is…"

"Yeah."

"Well aren't you happy? You're the only one that really hated your ability."

"I saw Giriko's body while I was on my way here, I buried it together with his watch. Even though I hated my ability so much, it's funny how now that I've lost it a little bit of me envies Giriko for dying while he still had his. I guess that somewhere along the way I realized something. Our Fullbrings were all that connected us."

"...That's so dumb. I'm gonna go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia looked and saw Riruka coming to "Guys, she's awake."

"Is that so?" Ichigo knelt down beside her, with Chad on the other side.

Riruka lifted her head slightly "So I'm still alive huh?"

"Yeah. Urahara-san and Kazuma-san showed up right after it happened, but…"

"But what?"

"Ginjo was dead and the sushi kid took Tsukishima, who I'm guessing bled out before dawn, but there was no sign of any of the others."

"I see." Riruka looked to her side and noticed something that surprised her.

Orihime lay in the cot next to her, tears streaming down her face "I'm so glad that you're alright, Riruka-chan."

"Orihime…"

"I heard that they couldn't find anyone else and…"

Riruka was taken by surprised, and tears streamed down her face as well "What's with you?" she looked over to see Kagome sleeping unrestfully on the cot on the other side of her "What the heck happened to her?"

Ichigo let out a sigh "All of the stress finally took its toll and she collapsed."

"And Kenshiro?"

"He was pretty messed up, so Byakuya and the rest took him back to the Soul Society so he could be healed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turned out that Kenshiro's prediction was accurate, and Tsukishima had indeed bled out before dawn after thanking Shishigawara for standing by him even after everything, and reminding him that he wasn't alone after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

"Riruka-san, time for breakfast! Now with Tessai-san's special pickles that he only makes for guests!" Urahara received no response "Riruka-san? I'm coming in." he entered the room only to find that nobody was there, and there was no sign anyone had been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riruka stood on a rooftop, staring out at Karakura Town ' _Thank you Ginjo, you invited me to join XCution. Thank you Chad, you believed in us despite everything. Thank you Orihime, you cried for me. And Ichigo, and especially you Kenshiro, I can say this to the two of you with a piece of mind._ Farewell you two. Do me a favor and forget all about me, okay? Because I know that no matter how much we say goodbye, I can trust the both of you to remember us forever." and with that, she leapt off of the roof using Bringer Light and disappeared, finally ready to being her new life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro finally regained consciousness, but found himself in a strange room "Where… where am I?"

"The barracks of the 4th division."

Kenshiro looked to see Ichigo sitting beside his bed "Ichigo… What happened?"

"You gave it your all in that fight but your body couldn't handle all of the damage and fatigue, so you finally gave out after you let Tsukishima go. Kagome was about to heal your injuries, but Byakuya was pretty serious about having Unohana-san do it here. According to her, you'll need to stay here for about a week before she'll let you go home."

Kenshiro flinched at Kagome's name "I see."

"Unohana-san was only gonna let you have one visitor and we all agreed that it should be me."

"Yeah. I can't thank you enough Ichigo, if it wasn't for you I would've lost myself in my grief."

"To be perfectly honest, I barely did anything in that fight."

"No way in hell, you're the reason I was able to beat him. Even after…" his face fell and he looked crestfallen "Even after I lost Kagome…"

"Kenshiro, everything I said back there I meant. We'll always be the original ultimate duo and nothing will change that."

Then a member of the Stealth Force arrived "Ichigo Kurosaki, Head-Captain Yamamoto will see you now."

"Thank you, tell him I'm on my way."

The messenger nodded and disappeared.

"So…"

Kenshiro gave a small, fake smile "Go ahead, see you later."

"Right." Ichigo made his way out of the room, still concerned.

Then Kenshiro heard a knock on the door wand was surprised by who came in "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd tell you about why I was after Ginjo." Inuyasha pointed out "That's what I'm here to do. Ginjo was made into the First Substitute Soul Reaper about 50 years ago, but after finding out the Soul Society didn't trust him, he went on a rampage and killed hundreds of Soul Reapers and others, among them being some of our friends. Ginta, Hakkaku, Rin, Jaken, Kaede… Kikyo. I had found out about Aizen's little scheme earlier on, great job in stopping him by the way."

"You can thank Ichigo for that one, I just sealed him."

"Whatever. Anyway, I found out about Aizen's little scheme not long after, but instead of seeing treason, I saw an opportunity. I made a deal with him that I wouldn't rat him out if he used his Shikai to make it look like Ginjo had killed me."

"So you basically pulled an Ichimaru?"

"Is that what we're calling it now? Anyway, that's about it yeah. I was gonna make my move and take him out, but then he started targeting you and your buddy Kurosaki about 6 months ago."

"So you basically pawned your shit off on me, and this whole thing could've been avoided and I wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed in the Seireitei, physically broken and even worse emotionally, if you had gotten off your ass and just hit Ginjo and his lackeys with a Wind Scar?"

Inuyasha flinched "Well… yeah. I'm sorry, Kenshiro. I truly am."

Kenshiro eyed him for a moment, then waved it off "Forget it."

Inuyasha stiffened "What?"

"It's not like holding a grudge is gonna change anything, so why bother?"

"So you're not gonna sit me?"

"I will if you don't leave right now." his tone was tense and increasingly aggravated.

Inuyasha did the smart thing and decided to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji was surprised to see Ichigo making his way towards the 1st division "Ichigo!"

"Hey Renji, how's it going?" Ichigo past him without batting an eye.

"G-Good." then Renji's Renji-instincts kicked in "Hold on dammit, why'd you come here with no warning?"

"Just on some personal business."

Renji looked to see Rukia behind him "Rukia, what's going on? Why-"

"He says he wants to speak directly to General Yamamoto." Rukia told him "He just received permission."

"You guys coming or what?" Ichigo went on his way, with Renji and Rukia following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Captain Kyoraku, what do you think this means?" Koga asked his former captain.

Kyoraku sighed "I suppose he and Kenshiro-kun have a lot to think about as fellow Substitute Soul Reapers, and nobody could blame them for being pissed at us."

"You mean they're gonna give up their badges?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely gonna be a sticky situation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Renji and Rukia in tow, Ichigo arrived at the barracks of the first division, and found most of the captains already there "What, everyone's here to greet me?"

"Not everyone, Kurotsuchi and Ukitake aren't coming." Sesshomaru told him.

"Sesshomaru-san, you became a captain again?"

"Not exactly, the General created a new division known as the Viper Squad, I'm the captain and Inuyasha used to be my lieutenant."

"I see. So Kurotsuchi and Ukitake aren't coming?"

"No. Kurotsuchi, nobody cares about him. Ukitake, I'm sure you understand."

"It's disappointing, but yeah."

"You can go in, the Head-Captain is waiting for you Kurosaki-san."

"Right."

Then the door opened, and Yamamoto stepped out "Lieutenants Abarai and Kuchiki, withdraw to the positions of lowest rank."

They did, allowing Ichigo to step forward, and he bowed "Head-Captain."

Yamamoto nodded "Ichigo Kurosaki, yours and Kenshiro Kamikaze's labors were arduous in the recent battle."

"Thank you, but I'm not here for praise."

"Then what do you want of us?"

"It's about Ginjo's body that you had Renji and Koga retrieve. I want to give it a proper burial in the world of the living." he got various shocked looks across the room "And before any of you say anything, I know what this means."

"Do you now?" Hirako stepped out.

"He's right!" Soifon barked "That man was a heinous criminal who robbed countless Soul Reapers of their powers and murdered them. How could you-"

"That ain't what I'm sayin'. Listen up, Ichigo. This is the guy that screwed up your friends and family, not to mention pretty much destroyed the life of your best friend, and worse, he dared to defile my Kagome-chan, my first love!"

"May I?" asked Ichigo.

Yamamoto grunted, signalling a yes.

Ichigo kicked Hirako in the crotch "She's not your first love dammit, we've been over this like 50 times!"

Hirako took a moment to recover before he continued "My point is, can you really just forgive him for that? _Should_ you forgive him for that?"

Ichigo shook his head "This isn't about whether I forgive him or not. My friends and family are back to normal, Kenshiro and I are both still alive, we've got our powers back and we're way stronger than ever before, and Ginjo, he was nothing more than a mere Substitute Soul Reaper."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto addressed him "Am I to take these words as the fruit of prolonged and mature deliberation?"

"See it how you will, but the fact of the matter is that I feel that it's the least I could do for him as a fellow Substitute Soul Reaper, I spoke with Kenshiro about this before I came here through our mental link, and he agrees with me. Besides, it's only right since both of us plan to continue on as Substitute Soul Reaper's." he received various smirks from all of the captains.

Yamamoto tapped his cane "I hereby grant your rather unusual request."

Ichigo bowed "Thank you Head-Captain, I'll take my leave them."

Byakuya gasped, but quickly regained his composure when he received stares from everyone else in the room "What? The fact that he has manners and is actually capable of showing respect would surprise anyone who knew him even remotely."

"He's the only respectable one in this room." Ichigo pointed out "I'm neutral towards most of you, mainly Sesshomaru-san, Kyoraku-san, Ukitake-san, Unohana-san and Komamura-san. Kurotsuchi is a nutcase, Toshiro's practically the breakout character amongst you guys, Gin is incredibly creepy and he admits it, Hirako is a known pervert who constantly tried to hit on my best friend's girlfriend, Kensei is disturbingly angry about 90% of the time, Soifon is a lesbian fangirl for Yoruichi-san, Kenpachi is a complete psychopath, and you're a stuck up arrogant prick who tried to execute your own sister. Seriously, the Head-Captain is the only one I don't have any problems with. Oh, right." he held out the badge "If you're sending any others to Karakura Town, then can you make sure they know what this thing is? Thanks." and he made his way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ukitake sat in a field.

"I thought you'd be here." Kyoraku came up and sat beside him "Apparently Ichigo-kun's gone home and Kenshiro-kun is back in the 4th division."

"And the badges?" asked Ukitake.

"Both said they'd keep them. I asked them about it, and both said that they'd keep them because they trust us."

"I see… so that's it…"

"They've both grown up, huh?"

"Yeah, we just never noticed it happening."

"It can't be helped, I think. When young kids start growing up, they always shine so brightly that their elders want to look away."

"True. So does Kenshiro-kun know about Ginjo's role in that accident?"

"He knows part of it, but it wasn't my place to tell him. The other one is on his way to tell him right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo waited as the Senkaimon was opened, and followed as the royal guard entered first with Ginjo's coffin "Well Rukia, I'll see you around."

Rukia gave a small smile "How many times have I heard that now?"

"It's not like this is the last time I'm ever gonna see you, so why should it matter how many times I say it?"

"You're right."

"Alright then, later." and he ran into the Senkaimon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya looked at the picture of his deceased wife ' _Hisana… It's time I confess…'_

"You're going to tell him, aren't you?"

Byakuya looked to see Toshiro behind him "It's only right that I do. The only question is, will he forgive me?"

"He's the son of your master, you should know the answer to that by now."

Byakuya let out a slightly bitter chuckle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was reading a certain book ' _Tsukishima might have been one of the most vile sons of bitches I've ever faced, but I've gotta admit the guy had good taste in literature.'_ then he heard a knock on the door "Oh for the love of god Inuyasha, I thought I told you-" he cut himself short when he saw Byakuya "Oh, Byakuya-san. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you the truth." his voice was quiet "The truth about the death of your father, Kuroga Kamikaze."

"I already know the truth Byakuya-san, Ginjo cut him down himself."

"That's only part of it. Kuroga, as you were told, was the Substitute Soul Reaper before you and Ichigo Kurosaki… and he was my master."

"And Toshiro-sensei's, seeing how he called my father his sensei."

"That was because he taught Captain Hitsugaya how to control his Bankai. Anyway, when Ginjo made himself known 10 years ago, I was dispatched to help Kuroga-sensei see the battle through. Your mother sacrificed herself to save you from several Hollows, while Kuroga-sensei and I fought Ginjo. I used everything in my arsenal, Kido, Bankai, Senkei, even Hakuteiken, but none of them could even scratch Ginjo once he used his Substitute Badge to increase the power of his Fullbring. Kuroga-sensei was actually doing better, but it was a losing battle with even the two of us. I was barely conscious by that point, and when Ginjo decided to stop toying around and finish me… Kuroga-sensei, he… He took the blow meant to kill me. By that point reinforcements had arrived, but Kuroga-sensei's wound was fatal. As he lay dying, he asked that Captain Hitsugaya and I look after you and make sure you're safe. For the next 10 years, whenever I got the chance, I would come to Karakura Town to check on you while keeping my reiatsu hidden."

"Byakuya-san…"

Byakuya ACTUALLY got on one knee and bowed his head "No amount of words can express how sorry I am. I know I should have come sooner with this, and I did want to, but I was a foolish coward, one that defied my master's teachings. I should have come to you with this the first chance I got. The longer I waited, the harder it seemed to become. I ran from my past, from the truth, and in doing so I disgraced the honor and name of the Kuchiki clan-"

"Just please stop Byakuya-san." Kenshiro held up a hand "It's alright, I'm serious. I already heard part of it from Toshiro-sensei and Kyoraku-san. My father's death wasn't your fault, it's not like you're the one who cut him down. I can imagine that ever since then, you've carried far more than your fair share of guilt over it. Besides, if Kukaku-san doesn't blame Rukia for Kaien-san's death, why should I blame you for my father dying?"

Byakuya looked up, then bowed his head once more "Thank you."

"There's just something else I wanna know. During my fight with Ginjo and Magatsuhi, you fought Tsukishima didn't you?"

"I did."

"And from what I saw he cut you, didn't he?"

"He did."

"So why didn't you turn to his side? Ichigo said it was because you just didn't give a f*ck, his exact words by the way, but I know it goes deeper than that."

"Indeed, I believed that I owed much to Tsukishima, but he was an enemy of you and of Ichigo Kurosaki, as well as the fact that he defiled my student, Kagome Higurashi, and tried to erase my master's legacy. You."

Kenshiro slowly sat up, winced from the pain, and bowed "Thank you, Captain Kuchiki."

"Stick to calling me Byakuya-san, it's what you do best."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia was rather relieved to see Byakuya return "Nii-sama, where did you go and why didn't you tell anyone you left?"

"I had some personal business to clear up, my own Kaien if you will." he left it at that and walked away without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo returned through the Senkaimon and stood atop the Karakura Bridge, when he saw everyone waiting for him down below ' _The people and city I'd give my life to protect. Wherever you are mom, I hope I'm making you proud. So this is my life now. I guess we've just gotta keep doing what we do, and for you Kenshiro, looking good while we do it. I just hope you can come back and join us soon enough.'_ he leapt down to join them "Hey guys, I'll be back later. There's something I've gotta do." and he took off after the Royal Guard members carrying Ginjo's coffin.

 **A/N:**

 **So Ginjo and the rest are dead, but Kenshiro's problems aren't over yet now that Magatsuhi resurrected himself, mainly since the next few chapters will be him dealing with PTSD from this battle. I mean, can you blame him? If you ask me, they should've done something like this for Ichigo in the anime.**


	22. Recovering, Decisions Made

Kenshiro was in the middle of reading a book when he heard a knock on the door "Yes?"

Then Toshiro came in "How are you feeling?"

"Like a bag of raw meet physically, pretty much the same emotionally."

"I see."

"So what happened during my fight with Ginjo?"

"Well, Higurashi was still under the effects of Tsukishima's Fullbring, but Kurosaki eventually managed to snap her out of it. He tore into her and even resorted to slapping her once-"

"Say that again." his voice was low.

Toshiro gulped, uncharacteristically nervous "Well…"

"I didn't mean actually say it."

"Right. You're lucky you know, to have a friend like Kurosaki who'd do just about anything for you."

"Not only that, he sacrificed most of his Fullbring just to save me."

"He gave up any chance of becoming stronger just to save you."

"Ichigo's always been like that." then he decided to change the topic "So what's been going on here in the Soul Society?"

"Well Aizen was sentenced to the lowest level of Muken for about 20,000 years."

"80,000 years short in my opinion."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, after that, everyone started training like crazy to prepare for the next threat like that, hence why we were able to defeat the Fullbringers so easily."

"Byakuya-san was the only one who released his Bankai, and Renji didn't even release his Shikai."

"I know, I guess 17 months of training really paid off."

"You really were hit hard by what happened to Hinamori, weren't you?"

Toshiro flinched.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's alright. But yeah, that battle showed me how far I still have to go, so I began training with Kuchiki- the captain, I mean- and now I'm probably as strong as him."

"I talked to him earlier, he said he'd have to at least use Senkei to overpower you."

"Is that right. You know Higurashi trained with Kuchiki in Kido."

"I learned that during the beach trip."

"Anyway, she brought Sado whenever she came, and he started sparring with Abarai and Koga."

"From what I gather, Chad perfected his Fullbring during that month before the war by fighting Renji's Bankai."

"Is that right? What was everyone else doing during that month?"

"Well Ichigo and I were training with the Visoreds to control our inner Hollows and I was perfecting the Shunko technique Yoruichi-san taught me during the training before we invaded the Soul Society to save Rukia, Chad was training with Renji, Koga brought Kagome here to train in the Soul Society while Byakuya-san watched for some reason, Ishida-san trained with his father to regain his Quincy powers, and I don't know what you guys were doing during that month."

"We were basically taking a breather, I was helping out Kurosaki's sister, apparently Madarame became a Kendo teacher, I don't know what the others were up to."

"You should've been trying to help them awaken Bankai."

"Abarai and Madarame already did, most of us knew that after the battle with Aizen."

"When did the old man find out? Was it Kurotsuchi?"

"Nope, he never mentioned it."

"Komamura-san?"

"One of the last to know."

"You?"

"I didn't tell him, but I did feel another Bankai being released besides mine, yours, Kurosaki's and Abarai's during the first battle with the Arrancar."

"So then-"

"No, Kuchiki asked Abarai who his Bankai teacher was. He declined to tell, so Kuchiki asked around and figured it out."

"Wait wait wait, Byakuya-san couldn't tell his own lieutenant got Bankai but immediately figured out that some random guy on another squad had one?"

"I know."

"So then-"

"No, Unohana examined him several times before and she could tell that he had Bankai, not to mention exactly when he achieved it and how many times he used it."

"Freaky."

"Soifon's witnessed him instructing Abarai in the edges of the Rukongai a couple of years ago."

"So-"

"No. Apparently he got drunk and bragged to Kyoraku and Ukitake about it a few years before that, apparently Madarame didn't remember the conversation."

"And-"

"Nope. Years before that, Zaraki mentioned that you suddenly got stronger over a short period of time. His captain knew about his Bankai since almost the beginning."

"And that's when he found out?"

"No."

"Then when?"

"The old man's been general of the Gotei 13 for 1,000 years." Toshiro said dryly.

"Fair enough."

"Excuse me." Unohana came in "Oh good afternoon Captain Hitsugaya, if you don't mind I was about to check on Kenshiro-san's injuries."

"Don't worry, I was taking my leave. See you later Kenshiro." then Toshiro left.

"Well Kenshiro-san, you're recovering faster than I expected."

Kenshiro sat up, then winced, his muscles sore from lack of use "I guess I've gotta get back into shape after being bedridden for about a week."

"You may need physical therapy."

"Thanks but I'll be fine Unohana-san, I know exactly where to go if I wanna get a decent workout."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro found Miroku and took him to the home of the muscle bound psychopaths: the 11th division.

Kenshiro and Miroku quickly entered an intense spar, in which Miroku quickly knocked Kenshiro to the ground.

"Are the two of you finally done?" asked Ikkaku.

Miroku sighed "Kenshiro was defeated yet again so consider that a win for me."

Kenshiro stormed up to him "I did not go flying monk, I'm just out of practice! Come on Miroku, this match isn't over!"

"If you insist."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro sighed "Honestly, I would've been better off fighting Zaraki."

"And yet you seem to enjoy yourself immensely." Miroku noted "You're not even a member of squad 11."

"Neither are you."

"Just so there's no misunderstanding, I undoubtedly had a winning strike against you."

"Whatever you wanna believe, pervert. You never touched me."

"You have a bruise on your forehead."

"No, that's from-" he paused, then changed topics "Hey, what's that thing on your face?"

"What's what thing on my-"

Kenshiro slapped him as hard as he could "That thing on your face. Wow, it actually left a mark. No wait, I think that's from all the times Sango-san slapped you."

That was when a squad member by the name of Seizo came up to them with a some cups of tea on a tray "Here you go."

They accepted "Thanks."

Seizo looked at Ikkaku, then went on his way.

Kenshiro and Miroku shared a look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Ikkaku led Kenshiro, Miroku, Yumichika and the rest of the squad 11 "I sense a faint reiatsu from a Hollow, let's go find it."

"Kenshiro, remind me again why you're coming." said Miroku.

Kenshiro shrugged "I don't have anything better to do, so I'm just going with it."

"You sure do have odd interests, you're not even in squad 11."

"Neither are you."

Ikkaku led the men to the village, but found it in ruins "We were too late to stop this."

"It appears the Hollows attacked this village as a group." Yumichika noted "When they sensed our troops were nearby they ran off together in a coordinated move, it's very rare for them to be so organized."

"Yeah, you're right." then Ikkaku turned to the others "Listen up, our priority is to rescue any survivors."

Then they started whining "Are you serious? We're not gonna chase them down and kick some ass?"

"Did you not hear my orders? Get moving!"

They complied, but started grumbling about how cleanup was for squad 4, or for Seizo.

Kenshiro finished bandaging one of the survivors "Alright, you should be good from here."

The survivor smiled "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime."

Then Seizo came over "I've completed first aid treatments for everyone else, now let me look at that bruise on your forehead."

"I don't have a bruise." then he noticed the bruise "Oh."

Seizo held something up "You're welcome to use this." then he left when another guy called for him.

"Weird."

"What's the matter?" asked Miroku.

"Miroku, do you know that guy?"

"You mean Seizo-san?"

"I've never met him but he seems different from the rest of these guys. You'd wonder why he's in squad 11 in the first place."

"Now that you mention it, he is quiet. He doesn't really stand out, does he? But he's been like that ever since I've known him, back when I was a member of squad 11."

"Wait, what?"

"About 40 years ago. I used to be the 7th seat, but I had enough of them being so vulgar and crude so I transferred to squad 9 where I became a 3rd-seat."

Then Ikkaku came over "What're you guys jabbering about?"

"Ikkaku-san, you've known Seizo-san a lot longer than us. Has he ever been this quiet?"

Ikkaku paused, then looked at Seizo "Beats me." then he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seizo was doing the laundry when Kenshiro came over "Excuse me. I wanted to thank you for giving me this earlier." he held out the medicine.

Seizo accepted it "Sure, thanks for bringing it back."

"You need any help?"

"No thanks, after all this time I've discovered that no one else in squad 11 can do this work as fast as I can. Besides, why would you wanna waste your time doing this drudge work? Wouldn't you have more fun training with the others? I can tell you enjoy just by watching you. When you were in there training with everybody, you looked happier than I've ever seen you, and the scars of your soul faded away considerably."

Kenshiro flinched "I was just getting caught up in the flow of things."

"I can tell that you're an experienced swordsman. The practice match you had with Miroku-san was a fight using wooden swords instead of Zanpakuto or Kido, in which case it becomes a contest of sword skills."

"To be fair, I hadn't wielded a sword in almost 2 years before last week."

"Then you seem to have forgotten an important principle. A tree with weak roots is easy to topple over, especially when it has a lot of fine branches at the top. A sword is nothing but the tip of a fine branch, so putting your strength into your sword is meaningless if your roots, your lower body parts, aren't firmly planted in the ground." then he went on his way, leaving Kenshiro to his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro tried out Seizo's advice during his and Miroku's next sparring match.

When his stance was broken, Kenshiro firmly planted his lower body into the ground and brought down his sword with much greater force, then knocked Miroku to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku rubbed his wounded lower back "You completely overdid that attack, and where did you learn to do that anyway?"

Kenshiro smirked "Pushups, situps, and plenty of juice."

"Is that so?" cue the throbbing vein in Miroku's forehead.

Then Kenshiro saw Seizo holding out some teacups "Oh, thanks. Hey Seizo-san, I wanted to-" he was cut off by Seizo rushing off on the calls of some other squad members.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, Kenshiro went to the only other guy who's been in squad 11 as long as Ikkaku.

"Seizo? Oh, you mean Seizo Harugasaki." Yumichika noted.

"So that's his name, now that I think about it I never actually knew." Miroku commented.

"And so what is it that you want to know about him?"

"Why's he in Squad 11?" asked Kenshiro "I might be out of line, but aside from you and Yachiru, the members of squad 11 are pretty rough, vulgar, crude, and just plain idiotic and thoughtless. You might not feel that way about it, but that's been my impression of them for awhile. This guy Seizo-san seems pretty nice and mild-mannered, yet the guys in the squad treat him like shit."

"Well yeah, because he's physically weak. Squad 11 is a combat squad, it's members are trained to be aggressive so someone weak is going to end up treated badly."

"Which brings us back to the main question: Why is he in Squad 11 in the first place? I mean, he doesn't have that much spiritual energy but he doesn't feel like your average Soul Reaper either."

"Good instincts. He joined the same time as Ikkaku."

"He's been here that long?" asked Miroku.

"Yes. Back then he was regarded as a promising Soul Reaper. I can tell you from firsthand experience, his sword skills were a sight to behold. His style of fighting was dynamic yet steady, he was straight forward and he never resorted to tricks."

"So he's skilled and honorable."

"Yes. Anyway, his skills always stood out even against more experienced opponents. In the end, it turned out his fighting style didn't match up well against men who were used to taking advantage of every weakness they could uncover and he lost repeatedly to Ikkaku, but he always refused to give up."

"Who would've ever believed he was that good. But this brings up the obvious question Yumichika, why would someone as skilled as him be pushed around like some kind of pack mule?"

"It started out back when he and Ikkaku were first on the same team trying to track down a Hollow. Seizo saved Ikkaku from an attack by the Hollow and took it himself. That Hollow possessed the ability to suck away a person's spirit energy, Seizo lost most of his spirit energy fighting that beast. Since then, he's never really been able to get it back. Once his spirit energy was depleted, everything changed. He could no longer fulfill his duties as a combatant Soul Reaper, and yet in spite of that he refused to transfer to another squad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seizo found himself confronted by Kenshiro "Can I help you Kenshiro-san?"

"I heard what happened." Kenshiro told him "From what I've heard, you're pretty skilled with a sword."

Seizo shrugged.

"You talked about me having strong roots and how happy I looked in battle, that sounded kind of patronizing and I began to wonder. So tell me, how can a man who's been trained as a warrior be happy doing labor work? I have to believe you wanna swing a sword and fight, so if that's truly the case then why are you smiling and doing odd jobs for everybody? And what is it with Ikkaku? I guess he blames himself for the loss of your spiritual energy, but what's with his attitude?"

Seizo sighed and looked into the sunset "At this point in time, 3rd-seat Madarame is way too far above me and the fact is that I really have no strength left to fight. I'm sure I don't even enter into his thoughts, and I understand that. Why would I be interested in anything I do?"

"Because you're part of the squad."

"Not for much longer. I've already put in the request, in 3 days I will be discharged from the Gotei 13."

"What?"

"I have only one option, I have to leave quietly."

Kenshiro paused "If you could get your spirit energy back, would that change things?"

"Maybe, but I don't see-" he stopped when he noticed that Kenshiro was already gone "Never mind then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow "Restoring lost spirit energy?"

Kenshiro nodded "If there were Hollows or anything of that sort capable of draining spirit energy from a Soul Reaper, do you have anything capable of restoring it?"

"I have some research in that area, but other more pressing matters caused me to put that in the storage area."

"But is it finished?"

"Yes, but I haven't been able to test it on anyone."

"I've got your guy. His spirit energy was drained a long time ago and he's never been able to get it back, but apparently he was on par with Zaraki's 3rd-seat. He's gonna be discharged in 3 days, can you do it by then?"

"I can have it done in 2."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow "You want me to have a match with that bastard Seizo?"

"Yeah." was Kenshiro's blunt reply.

"You've gotta be kidding, I'm not interested in fighting that weakling."

"Well he might be weak, but from what I understand he was strong at one time."

"That was long ago, and believe me when I say that there's no way he'd wanna have a match with me now. Even if I was willing, shouldn't you be trying to convince him instead of me?" and he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"As I told you, I have no intention of fighting." Seizo repeated firmly.

"And why not?" Kenshiro asked angrily "I know that if you were willing to fight then Ikkaku would be too."

"Even if I did, I can assure you that I would only disappoint him. I prefer that he remember me as I was back then when I had confidence in my skills, so please understand."

"But-"

"You need to stop now Kenshiro." Miroku told him.

"But Miroku-"

"Seizo-san, I'd like to apologize."

"3rd-seat Miroku, please don't let it bother you." Seizo told him.

Kenshiro sighed "I understand what you're saying, so how about this: You and I have a match, if I win then you fight Ikkaku and if I lose then I back off."

"I'm confused, you ask for a match but I just told you that I don't have the strength left to fight so what would be the point?"

"I heard you, but this match isn't going to consist of conflict in the usual sense."

"What?"

"Doing the laundry, putting bandages away and cleaning, the one who finishes all of these chores first wins."

"I do these chores every day, I would definitely have the advantage."

"We won't really know until we try. Ready?"

30 minutes later…

"That's it, Seizo wins." Miroku announced "It wasn't even close."

"I'm sorry Kenshiro-san, are we done?" asked Seizo.

"No way, I'll take you on again tomorrow." Kenshiro insisted "I never said I'd give up on the first try. I know it's impossible, but no matter what I'll never give up."

Seizo froze, recalling that he had said the same thing every time he lost to Ikkaku, which was A LOT.

Then Yumichika came up "We're heading out now, those damn Hollows have finally reappeared. We need you with us for logistical support."

"Right." then Seizo turned to Kenshiro "Sorry, but it looks like a rematch is out of the question right now." and he ran off.

Kenshiro turned to Miroku "Alright, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Hollow blocked an attack from Ikkaku's sword, and then it and the others retreated.

"Damn, they're all getting away Ikkaku!" Yumichika swore.

"This isn't happening." Ikkaku looked to the others "Men, a logistical support team will attend to the casualties. The rest of you who can move, follow me!"

Kenshiro turned to Miroku "Okay monk, let's see what you've got." he looked at Seizo "So…"

"Go!" Seizo barked "We can handle everything here."

"Right. Sorry." then Kenshiro took off after Miroku and the others.

Seizo went over to a wounded Soul Reaper "Are you alright?"

The Soul Reaper roughly pushed him out of the way "This wound is nothing Seizo, I'm not a weakling like you!"

Then a Hollow appeared and easily batted him aside, with several more Hollows emerging from the forest " **What a bunch of fools! They never realized we'd come back here!"**

Seizo gripped his sword "What the hell?"

" **We moved way too fast for them. Now that they're on a wild goose chase, we came back for our meal. But don't worry, we're very thorough. We'll chew you up real good before we swallow you."** they then batted aside the wounded Soul Reapers easily.

Seizo was swept back ' _5 Hollows… How can I take them on? It would be impossible to fight them all.'_ Kenshiro's words appeared in his mind, and he stood and drew his sword.

" **Is that your only weapon? You'll never be able to take on the five of us with that one puny sword!"**

"Yes it's impossible, but you'll have to kill me before I give up!" Seizo charged in, and managed to kill two of the Hollows, but received a critical slash across his back in the process, as well as several other wounds.

" **I never expected you to give us so much trouble with your meager spirit energy. But this is the end of the line, prepare to die!"**

Seizo wiped away some of the blood from his face ' _I guess this is the end of the line for me, but that's okay. Thank you Kenshiro Kamikaze, you helped me regain my honor as a Soul Reaper here in my final moments of existence.'_ he stood and got into a stance with his sword "Here I come!" he felt something and looked to see Ikkaku behind him "Ikkaku-san, you've returned."

Ikkaku smirked "Oh no Seizo, it's you my friend who's returned. Let's take these guys out together, what do you say?"

"Right!"

So they took two out, then went after the last one together.

Once it was over, Seizo suddenly felt something "What's happening? My spirit energy… it's returning somehow!"

"Well then, it looks like the experiment was a success."

Ikkaku looked to see Kurotsuchi and Kenshiro emerge from the bushes "Kenshiro? Captain Kurotsuchi? What in the-"

"This was part of an experiment." explained Kenshiro "I knew that Seizo had potential to be one of the greatest swordsmen in the Gotei 13 but that pretty much went out the window when he lost his spirit energy to that Hollow, so I went to Kurotsuchi to see if he had any solutions to that problem. But I knew that Seizo probably wouldn't go for it, so we staged this attack with Hollows that Kurotsuchi had captured and modified after their first attack a few days ago in order to restore his resolve as a Soul Reaper. Once he regained his resolve, he was able to cut down the Hollows with his Zanpakuto, thereby absorbing the gathered spirit particles stored in their bodies. Not only did it restore your spirit energy, it enhanced it to make up for the lack of training since you've lost it. Granted you're not up to Ikkaku's level, but we can make up for that with Kurotsuchi's other newest invention."

Ikkaku and Seizo shared a look.

They didn't like Kurotsuchi's disturbing smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurotsuchi showed them a door "Behind this door is my greatest creation: the Time Dilation Chamber. In simple terms, it dilates time so one hour out here is one year in there, allowing you to make up for the lack of training while not at all physically aging your body."

Seizo looked inside "Impressive."

"I still have some final adjustments to make, it'll be ready by noon tomorrow at the latest."

Here's what Ikkaku took from this "Then that means we can celebrate! Drinks on Seizo!"

"Wait, what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So they gathered several other male Soul Reapers- Izuru, Hisagi, Yumichika, Renji, Iba, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, and Gin- and made their way to get some drinks.

Kenshiro blinked "So you guys are the _Men's_ Soul Reaper Association?"

Hisagi shrugged "The women have theirs, why can't we?"

"And who's in charge again?"

Sesshomaru raised his hand.

"You've gotta be kidding me. You of all people, Sesshomaru-dono?"

"Someone had to."

Then Ikkaku raised his cup "Let's give a welcome to Seizo, whose comeback is long overdue."

The others joined in.

Seizo was rather modest about it "Please, you don't have to go out of your way just for me. And besides, if anyone should be getting a toast it should be Kenshiro-san, seeing how he's the one who restored my spirit energy."

Kenshiro shook his head "Please, just helping out a friend. Right now, I'm just happy to be surrounded by my friends who I know I can trust. Now drink to your hearts' content!"

Most of them did, but only Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Gin understood the hidden meaning of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Ukitake prepared the Senkaimon "Alright Kenshiro-kun, you can go through any time now."

Kenshiro bowed "Thank you Ukitake-san."

"Well, I'll see you later."

"But you might see me later than you think." and Kenshiro ran into the Senkaimon.

Ukitake frowned, he knew about Kenshiro's request and how useless it was to try and talk him out of it ' _Kuroga-san… Your son is deeply scarred both physically and emotionally… The question is, will he ever fully recover?'_

"Will he be alright?"

Ukitake didn't need to turn around to know Inuyasha was behind him "Honestly, that's up to him now. We've done all we can, whether or not he manages to fully recover is his decision and his alone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a quiet night in Karakura town.

Ichigo laid on the roof of the Kurosaki Clinic, lost in his thoughts ' _Kenshiro… I don't know what you're doing right now, but I just know you'll be okay… brother.'_

"Ichi-nii."

Ichigo turned to see Karin climbing up onto the roof behind him "Karin… what's up?"

"Yuzu wanted me to tell you dinner's ready."

"That's okay, I'm not hungry."

"Yeah, me neither." Karin sat down beside him "You're worried about Kenshiro-kun, aren't you?"

"Yeah." his voice was soft, barely a whisper.

"Looking back, Kenshiro-kun has been part of our lives for as long as I can remember, kind of like another big brother figure to me and Yuzu. Then he left for Tokyo and things felt… different. Kind of empty, to be honest."

"We were 3."

Karin looked up at Ichigo "Huh?"

"Kenshiro and I became friends when we were 3. His mom brought him over, apparently an old friend of my dad, and we realized how many anime we both liked."

"Hold on, mom let you watch anime when you were 3?"

"It was mostly dad, but I honestly had the mindset of a 6 year old back then. But even anime can't start off a true friendship. What really made our bond, what made us best friends and even brothers, was my name."

"You always hated how people said your name mean strawberry."

"I despised that. My name means "One to protect," and Kenshiro was the first person outside of the family who got that. Life was so simple back then. We'd go to school, come here, hang out and beat the crap out of each other. That's how it went until we were 6."

"Why? What happened?"

"We met Kagome for the first time. First for me anyway. Kagome mentioned to me once that Kenshiro's mom took him once took him to Tokyo, an old friend of Kagome's parents apparently, and they met under the Sacred Tree. He told me once he didn't remember it until after he moved to Tokyo. The day we both met Kagome in Karakura Town changed everything. I remember it like it was yesterday."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Flashback- 12 years ago)**

6 year old Kenshiro braced himself "So Ichi, you ready to do this?"

"Oh get real Shiro, I was born ready- Hang on." 6 year old Ichigo balanced himself "Okay, now I'm good."

"Stilt-Fu!"

Ichigo swung one of his stilts.

Kenshiro bent backwards, dodging it, and swung his.

Ichigo leapt over "Come on Shiro, is that all you've got?"

Kenshiro fell, unwillingly doing a very painful split "Ow. Pain, lots of pain in the consequences."

"Unguarded moment!" Ichigo began noogie-ing Kenshiro with both hands.

Kenshiro slapped his stilts away.

Ichigo began hitting him with the stilts.

Kenshiro got back on his feet, then dodged a swing and dug both of his stilts deep into the ground.

Ichigo's stilt hit them full force, leaving him shaking from the vibrations.

Kenshiro grinned triumphantly "Tribute to Kung Fu Panda, the Pillars of the Ouch."

"Good name." Ichigo muttered, still under the effects of the vibration, then began loosely hanging from the stilts, banging his head on them "Ow… ow… ow…"

Then Isshin came out "What the hell are you two doing? You're supposed to be stilt-walking ads for the clinic, not beating the crap out of each other. I'm not paying you guys to screw around."

"You're not paying us at all." Ichigo pointed out.

"Good thing too."

"How do 6-year olds on stilts attract people to a clinic anyway?" asked Kenshiro.

"That's how the medical business works, now start walking so you can earn lunch." he then threw Kenshiro a sign and went back inside, where he got yelled at by Masaki for cursing in front of the boys.

"Hey Ichi?"

"You can't get down, can you?" Ichigo guessed.

"No, but at least I've got a good view. I can see the actual hospital that isn't run by a jackass that looks like a goat, and the high school. Hey, there's a girl coming this way."

"She cute?"

"Very. Oh crap Ichi, you're slipping!"

"Wha-? Shit!" Ichigo's straps came undone and he fell.

He was about to land on top of the girl, but Kenshiro suddenly dove and pushed Ichigo out of the way, slamming them both into the street "Come on Ichi, what's wrong with you?" he turned back to face the girl "I'm sorry about my friend, are you alright-" he froze when he saw her.

The girl was, in his eyes, as beautiful as Aphrodite multiplied by 1,000.

Unfortunately, this led to Kenshiro drooling slightly.

The girl smiled, which almost led to more drool "Sorry, I didn't see you guys there."

"Actually, that was my fault. My strap came loose, I'm really sorry about that." Ichigo stood and rubbed his head "You really should be thanking Shiro here, he's the one who pushed me out of the way. If he hadn't you probably would've gotten seriously hurt."

The girl giggled "Well thank you Shiro-kun." she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to dissolve into a pile of goo, passed out on the street "Well I should be going, my parents will probably be wondering where I am. I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and this pile of goo is Kenshiro Kamikaze."

Kagome giggled "Well, bye! Maybe I'll see you guys later." and she ran off.

Ichigo then knelt down beside Kenshiro's passed out form and started slapping him until he regained consciousness "Hey Shiro, you alright?"

Kenshiro blinked, then sat up and rubbed his head "My palms are sweaty, my heart is racing, I'm tingly all over. Maybe she got me with the Exploding Head move."

"Shiro, the Exploding Head move actually explodes your head." Ichigo pointed out, then smirked deviously "I think maybe you're… in love…"

Kenshiro scoffed "Me, in love? No way, not this guy-" then he looked at Kagome's retreating form and started drooling.

"Wow, you've got it bad."

 **(Flashback End)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He really did have it bad."

Karin burst out laughing "Twice? He drooled in front of Kagome-chan and fainted twice?"

"And you're wondering how much of an ass he could've made out of himself. He still gets worked up every time I mention that."

"Well it might've started off kind of rocky, but he still got her in the end."

"True. Sometimes when we have heart-to-hearts like this, he mentions how he feels guilty that his parents' deaths had a role in that too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Flashback- 10 years ago)**

Kenshiro was quiet as he spent the day in the Kurosaki Household, with Isshin and Masaki showing concern about his lack of emotion.

Ichigo wasn't as subtle "It's okay to cry you know, I'm here for you."

"I know." Kenshiro's voice was soft and quivering "But why… why does it hurt to see Kagome cry so much? When I saw her crying, it's like a small piece of me died."

Ichigo knelt beside him and hugged him "Well Shiro, I can only think of one reason. You're in love with her."

"You've said that before."

"I was just joking back then, but I think this time it's for real."

 **(Flashback end)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo sighed "Looking back, I was just joking in order to try and cheer him up."

"That one sounds like it was in bad taste." Karin pointed out.

"I'm not really proud of that one, but my heart was in the right place."

"Maybe, but you changed his life when you said that. From what I remember, he started acting like an overprotective big brother. No wonder she didn't feel a thing for him."

"Hey come on, he's gotta get some points for resistance."

"6/10."

"Come on, why do you think to Tokyo with Kazuma-san when he decided to attend Tokyo University? That day was honestly pretty sad for me, it felt like the end of an era."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Flashback- 4 years ago)**

13 year-old Kenshiro stuffed his suitcase into the back of the car "Okay, that's the last bag."

"You sure I can't talk you out of this?" asked 13 year-old Ichigo "I'll be stuck alone with Tatsuki."

"And you have my greatest sympathy for that, but you're not gonna change my mind."

"Come on Kenshiro, you're really gonna move to Tokyo just to get some girl?"

"Not just some girl Ichi, this is Kagome we're talking about. And besides, it's either move to Tokyo with my brother and his girlfriend or move in with you guys until I'm old enough to get my own apartment. And that means with your dad."

"Hey Kenshiro, you ready?" Kazuma called from the front of the car.

"In a minute!" Kenshiro turned back to Ichigo "Well, I guess this is it."

Ichigo nodded "Yeah, it's been fun."

"Oh what the hell, bring it in." he hugged Ichigo.

"I'll miss you." Ichigo returned the hug.

"No need to tear up Ichigo, it's not like we'll never see each other again. How about we make a deal: If I confess to Kagome and we start dating before we start high school, I'll move back to Karakura and try to convince her to move back too, that way we can start high school together. Just the three of us together, just like old times. Deal?"

Ichigo wiped a few small tears away "Yeah, deal."

"Alright. Goodbye." and he hopped into the car, waving as the car drove away, eventually out of sight.

Ichigo kept waving until he couldn't see anymore, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed Isshin standing behind him "Dad."

"It's gonna be okay Ichigo." Isshin muttered quietly.

"You think I'll ever see him again?"

"You guys have been best friends since you were 3, I think there's a pretty good chance. And besides, he made you that promise, and when has Kenshiro ever gone back on his word?"

 **(Flashback End)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It took me about 20 minutes to get myself under control."

Karin looked at Ichigo in surprise "You actually cried?"

"No, I went apeshit on the punching bag in my room."

"Wow." a new voice cut in "I had no idea my decision hit him that hard. I'm really sorry man."

"Don't be." Ichigo took a moment to realize "Wait…" he looked back and saw Kenshiro standing behind him "Kenshiro?"

"Hey man." Kenshiro caught him in a bro-style hug "You miss me?"

"You've been gone for almost a month doing god knows what."

"Sorry. I've been with Ikkaku and Miroku helping someone out. I would tell you about it, but I haven't slept in more than 3 days and I'm f*cking exhausted. Can I just crash in your closet tonight and tell you about it in the morning?"

"Yeah, sure. Apparently Rukia never bothered to clean it out after I lost my powers so all the stuff is there."

"I know, she told me."

Then Karin finally spoke up "Kenshiro-kun-"

"I know what you want to say Karin-chan, but there's no need. I'm not mad at you or at any of them, I'm just… trying to protect myself from going through that pain again." and he dropped through the window to Ichigo's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was making her way to school, her eyes lacking any sort of light, only one thing on her mind ' _Kenshiro…'_

Orihime finally decided to try and cheer her up "Come on Kagome-chan, I'm sure Kenshiro-kun will be back soon."

That just sent her into anime-style depression.

Things just got worse when she heard a voice "I don't know why you complain about people sleeping in your closet, it's better than having to share the bed with them and I should know. Besides, it's actually really comfortable in there."

Kagome's head bolted up and slowly turned to her right, and there he was.

Kenshiro, walking side by side with Ichigo, not even bothering to spare her a glance as he passed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro stood at the entrance to the school "I don't know if I can do this."

Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder "You've sworn to protect them, how can you do that if you can't even go to school with them?"

"...Fine. I've just gotta put up with it until graduation, then my request will go through. I'll move to the Soul Society and become a full time Soul Reaper."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I don't have a choice anymore. I'll still protect them, it's what I was meant to do, but now I'll do it from the shadows."

Chad and Uryu shared a look, having been eavesdropping on the conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kamikaze…" the teacher ground out "It's been awhile since I've seen you." she whacked him on the head with her book "It's pretty sad that I started to wonder if you'd died. That thing about you getting in a fight with a bunch of thugs and being hospitalized was a lie, right?"

"No, it was true." Kenshiro's voice was soft and void of any emotion "Did you change your hairstyle while I was gone?"

"Thank you for noticing!" she smacked him on the head "I changed it 2 weeks ago, dammit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was slowly walking with Ichigo after class "So, lunch on the roof?"

"Sure." Ichigo muttered.

"Kenshiro, Kenshiro, Kenshiro, Kenshiro! Kenshiro!" Keigo came running up to them.

Mizuiro stopped Keigo's rampage by stepping on his head "It really has been a while. Why did you take off an entire month? I mean I know you were resting up after that big fight, but you should've been back like 2 weeks ago. We were worried about you. You never even answered your cell phone."

Keigo suddenly bolted back up "Why the hell'd you do that Mizuiro?!"

"Oh yeah, Kenshiro, Ichigo, I got you guys those tickets for Bad Shield that we talked about awhile ago."

Kenshiro stared for a moment, then kept walking "So Ichigo, roof?"

"Kenshiro!" Tatsuki suddenly ran up to them.

Kenshiro stopped and slowly turned to face her "What?"

"Where were you for the past 2 weeks?"

Kenshiro stared, then kept walking.

"Wait!" Tatsuki grabbed him by the shoulder "You've been doing Soul Reaper stuff haven't you? You can cut the act, we know you're a Soul Reaper, so spill. Now."

Kenshiro grabbed the wrist on his shoulder "What's your problem? And besides, I don't see why I should tell you. It's not like it's any of your business, and it never has been. Why don't you go punch some guy, that's all you do anyway."

"Don't screw with me!" Tatsuki grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "You don't have any right to act so high and mighty when you're putting everyone you care about through so much pain! You've always been secretive, but now you're just being a downright asshole!"

"...You always know how to annoy the crap out of people. I said it's none of your business."

"Why though? I'm your friend, we're your friends. We've stood by you through all of your hardships, through the good times and bad, so why are you pushing us away?"

"...Hardships? You know nothing of the hardships, the pain, or the suffering I've endured. And besides, who said you were my friend? You're Ichigo's friend sure, but I never said you were mine. What I do doesn't concern you, and frankly it's never been any of your business."

Having finally had enough, Tatsuki slugged him in the face, sending him straight into the window, breaking the glass on the back of his head, causing it to bleed.

"Arisawa!" Chad suddenly appeared from the crown and restrained her with one arm "Stop it, what are you doing?"

"What… What am I to you?" Tatsuki's voice was soft "What am I to you? Weren't we pals? Weren't we ever friends to begin with?! I guess not! I saved you and Ichigo all those times you guys were getting beaten up! I've seen you guys upset so many times and helped you through each one! So why, why is it that when it comes to Kagome or Ichigo you treat me like some kind of outcast, an outsider? You jerk."

Ichigo helped Kenshiro up "Kenshiro-"

"I'm fine, thanks. Now let me take care of this. Chad, let her go." Kenshiro ordered.

Chad did so.

Kenshiro slowly walked forward and set Tatsuki on the receiving end of a cold glare "Don't fool yourself with lies. You helped us when we were kids? You saved us from bullies? Please. You helped us with bullies 2 or 3 times at the most, and even then they were the stupid ones. As for helping us through those times, yes you helped us through the small ones, but when it came to the really big stuff you were nowhere in sight. Where were you when Ichigo's mother died? When my parents died? Where were you for Ichigo when I moved away? Face it, when it really came down to it, you weren't there for any of those truly important moments, and you have the nerve to talk about how you feel like we're treating you like an outsider when you've done nothing to deserve to be treated any differently? And don't think I'm angry about what happened with Ginjo and Tsukishima. I know that wasn't your fault, I'm not some spiteful brat who can't tell when something is and isn't your fault. What infuriates me about that night, what makes my blood boil more than anything, is what you and all of them _did_ have control over." his angry cold eyes softened considerably, but his glare didn't lose its edge "How could you, all of you, betray Ichigo like that?"

Whatever comeback she had been saving died in her throat, the same with several other witnesses.

"You have no excuse for that. You could've sided with Ichigo, who you've known since you were 4, but you didn't. You betrayed him along with so many others. If you know Ichigo as well as you claim you do, you would know that he never does anything without a reason, that all he does is try to protect the ones he loves. By immediately blaming him and turning on him during the fight with Tsukishima, you proved that you don't know Ichigo at all. If you'd turn on him so easily, you have no right to call yourself his friend." and with that, he walked away.

Nobody made any moves to stop him, from Kagome and Ichigo to Keigo and Mizuiro.

With that little scene over, most just went back to their normal schedules.

Only one kept staring in the direction Kenshiro had gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Kenshiro stood on the roof, leaning over the edge of the railing ' _Did I go too far with her before?'_ then he sensed someone behind him "If you're here to whine about what happened before, please note that I have no issues with pushing you off this roof-" he turned and cut himself off when he saw that it was Orihime behind him "Oh, it's just you."

Orihime walked up beside him "What you said to Tatsuki-chan earlier, is that really how you feel?"

"Yeah… I've been bottling it up for so many years, and now I'm just releasing it in short bursts. Normally I can keep my emotions under control, but ever since that incident that I shall not name, it's just leaking out. I'm not exactly proud of it, but at this point just what choice do I have?"

"You're really in a lot of pain."

"Yeah." a tense silence followed for a few minutes.

"I know what you've gone through, Kurosaki-kun has told me about how you two grew up together with Kagome-chan. And I know all the pain you've suffered and persevered through. All in all, I'm glad that Kurosaki-kun has a friend like you."

"I'm glad I have him as a friend. Our bond goes deeper than friendship, we're practically brothers."

"I know. I heard what he said to you that night. When I heard you cry, I thought it was him, and I felt a deep pain in my heart for reasons I couldn't understand. And when I asked Sado-kun about you during the fight, he seemed rather angry before he knocked me out. I asked Koga-kun and Inuyasha-san and your other friends from the Feudal Era, they told me about how you've gone through so much to protect Kagome-chan and how much you've suffered because of it. Your heart and emotions have been stretched so thin, I would've given out long before the whole thing with Ginjo-san and Tsukishima-san." she gave a small sad smile "I know that's not much compared to someone like me who's not a born warrior like you or Kurosaki-kun or the others."

Kenshiro let out a loud snort "Is that really what you believe? Get real, everything I am I've gotten through years of blood, sweat and tears, though I guess it wasn't enough. I've given it 170% every time and yet this is how it turned out."

"Losing yourself in your anger and pain."

Kenshiro shot her a look of surprise ' _Where the f*ck did that come from?'_

"I know I'm not born pure of heart like you or the others, but I remember what Toshiro-kun told you before. _Even if your blade is tainted by hatred, you must never allow the hatred to overcome you._ I think of that every time I see you. Especially now."

"What are you trying to say?"

Orihime shot him a deadly serious look, something very out of character for her, which is why it caught Kenshiro off guard "What I'm saying is that you're starting to lose yourself in your hatred. You have to stop soon, or you'll end up hurting everyone else, including Kurosaki-kun, and I know you don't want that." and she walked away, leaving Kenshiro alone.

That is, until Ichigo came up beside him "What's up with Inoue? I've never seen her so serious. It's kind of hot."

Kenshiro stared at him for a moment "...Putting that aside for the moment, she's got some wisdom of her own underneath all that crazy."

"I guess so. So are you gonna go back?"

"After that little outburst? What the hell do you think? No, right now I'm planning to comfort myself the way all the greats do."'

"Binging on sweets?"

"No, flying to Tokyo and binging on Wacdonald's burgers. I need some comfort meat and time to think." wings suddenly sprouted from his back "Sorry to do this to you again Ichigo, but I need some time to think for myself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was soon at Wacdonald's munching on one burger out of a bag ' _This is just what I needed to get my mind off of it. The only question is, what the hell do I do now? I can't face them after that so where can I go? I can't stay here in Tokyo, I mean Kazuma's my brother but there's Hiyori, so that forces me to go back to Karakura Town. I mean I could stay with Ichigo, but then there's Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan and oh god there's Isshin-san. I can't stay with Ishida-san, I couldn't impose on him like that. Tatsuki-san, Keigo and Mizuiro all rule out, so I guess maybe I could stay with Chad until my request is processed.'_

"You're as deep a thinker as ever I see." said a voice.

' _Oh god, please don't let it be who I think it is.'_ Kenshiro looked up from his burger ' _Oh crap, it's him._ Hey Hojo, how's it going?"

Hojo grinned "Been a long time, almost 2 years. What've you been up to?"

"Well Kagome and I moved back to my hometown Karakura, I got my own apartment and Kagome moved in with a friend of a friend."

"I see. Mind if I sit?"

"Do whatever."

"Thanks." Hojo sat down "So how are you and Higurashi doing?"

Kenshiro flinched.

"Did something happen?"

"You could say that… Wait, what the hell are you coming and trying to start a conversation for anyway?"

"Well…" Hojo paused "I wanted to apologize for our history."

"What history?"

"I know we had a rivalry an all for Higurashi's heart-"

"There was no rivalry, you were pining after her like a lovestruck puppy."

"-but I'm not exactly proud of how things ended."

"Dude, what world do you live in?"

"Anyway, over time, I've really come to respect you. From what I've heard about you from Arashi and Raidou and Higurashi's friends, you're one of the nicest guys there is. You're calm, cool, collected, smart, compassionate and kind-hearted. Overall, you're pretty much the total package, and if I can't have Higurashi then I'm glad she ended up with you instead."

Kenshiro paused and studied Hojo intently for a moment "You know Hojo, Eri-san, Yuka-san and Ayumi-san are right. You _are_ nicer than most guys."

"I just do what feels right. Still though, what happened with you and Higurashi?"

Kenshiro flinched "It's more than just her… what do you do if almost all of the people you trust with your life suddenly betray you and try to kill you?"

"Quit whining and get off your ass." a new voice cut in.

Kenshiro didn't even bother to look up "Real smooth Koga, blunt as ever."

"Friend of yours?" asked Hojo.

"As I occasionally regret, yes. Hojo, Koga. Koga, Hojo."

Koga blinked "Isn't this the guy who-"

"Yep. Two questions Koga. First, what the hell are you doing here? Second, how the hell did you find me?"

Koga snorted and sat down next to Hojo "You're predictable."

"Not to mention you're leaking spirit energy all over the place." Hojo blurted out, earning surprised looks from Kenshiro and Koga "Arashi and Raidou can't keep a secret to safe their lives. That, and I've kind of known about Hollows and stuff for a long time."

"We're gonna talk about that later. As for why I'm here, there's too many people to talk."

"Thank you for waiting." that was when _he_ came up to them "The customer waiting with ticker #7, here's three cheeseburgers."

Kenshiro looked and groaned "Really? Of all people, you Hanataro?"

"Oh Kenshiro-san, it's been awhile. I hope you're recovering well."

"I'm still alive so that's a thing. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Hanataro paused and looked at Hojo "Well…"

"It's alright, he knows."

"Oh. Well as for your question, I came to the living world to do something but before I knew it I ended up working here for some reason."

"Hey." Koga shut him up "You know you're not supposed to speak of special missions so lightly."

"What special mission?" asked Kenshiro.

"You up for it?"

"Hell yeah I'm up for it!"

"Good, just wanted to make sure. You see-" Koga was cut off by a series of explosions outside, destroying the windows of the restaurant and sending everyone running in a panic.

Hanataro tried in vain to calm them down "Everyone please calm down, it's dangerous!"

"Damnit, it's here!" Koga rushed out onto the street.

"Hojo, Hanataro, get the people somewhere safe. We'll handle this." Kenshiro blitzed out to join Koga just in time to dodge a projectile fired towards them "What the hell?"

That was when a figure emerged, with blades growing from his shoulders.

"Damn you, take this!" Koga whipped out a rifle out of nowhere and began shooting at him.

The figure was unfazed and fired a blade at Koga, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Koga!" Kenshiro rushed to his side "You alright?"

"Just dandy." Koga reached for the blade wedged into his shoulder "Get ready, he's coming."

"Right." Kenshiro pulled out his badge and entered his Soul Reaper form just in time to block a barrage of blades fired at him using Ryuumaru " **Roar with the cries of the dragons, Ryuumaru!"** he unleashed the Shikai form and slashed at the figure's shoulder.

The figure dodged and began attacking with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Kenshiro dodged and thrusted his Shikai forward.

The figure blocked it with one hand "Oh, is this all you got?"

Kenshiro quickly blitzed away.

"Your speed isn't bad, but…" he blitzed forward and grabbed Kenshiro's shoulder "I am a blade."

White light began draining out of Kenshiro, causing him to scream in pain as he crashed to the ground.

"This is perfect!"

Koga watched as Kenshiro collapsed to the ground "Kenshiro, what's wrong? _I don't get it, did his wounds open up again?_ You son of a bitch!" he charged.

The figure slapped him away and morphed his arm into several blades, and was about to stab them both to death when…

" **Dragon Twister!"** Kazuma appeared out of nowhere and fired a Dragon Twister from his Sounga at the figure "Time to die Baishin!"

The figure, now known as Baishin, avoided the blast and leapt onto a rooftop "There's no need to rush, let's take our time to enjoy this." he disappeared through a black portal, but not before unleashing an army of Hollows.

"Dammit!"

"Forget that now!" Koga barked, then rushed over to Kenshiro's side "Kenshiro, you alright?"

"Somewhat…" slowly, Kenshiro struggled to his feet and grabbed Ryuumaru "I'm just a little out of it, that's all."

"Kenshiro!" Hojo suddenly rushed up to him "You alright?"

"So you really can see me."

"He's been able to for ages." Kazuma slung Kenshiro's arm over his shoulder "Come on, let's head back to my house and plan our next move with this guy."

"But…"

"Don't worry, Hiyori's visiting her parents for the weekend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazuma helped Kenshiro onto the couch "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… think so…" Kenshiro panted "But still… who was that guy?"

"I told your brother about it before I found you." Koga told him "His name is Baishin. According to the records, he was a Soul Reaper that was part of the Gotei 13 about 400 years ago. One day, he suddenly went berserk and annihilated any lieutenants and seated officers he could get his hands on. There were 63 victims. No one knows why. And then Baishin fled to the living world… oh boy, bad memories there."

"You knew some of the guys he killed?"

"Me, the mutt and his brother were the ones he killed, along with the fox kid."

"Wait, you mean you, Inuyasha, Shippo-kun and Sesshomaru-dono died at Baishin's hand?"

"Yep. Anyway, it resulted in the sacrifice of 2 captains in order to seal him within the Takayama mountain. They built a temple in that area and surrounded it with a spiritual barrier, but…"

"But the seal broke and he escaped."

"About 2 weeks ago. This is a special mission from Central Headquarters, either reseal him within the next 12 hours or annihilate him."

"Which is why Hanataro was called out here. So did you come here because you knew I would and you wanted my help?"

"Under normal circumstances I'd say no, but this guy is a serious threat."

"Alright I'll help."

"I will too." Hojo offered.

"No offense pretty boy, but this is a job for guys who know how to fight."

"We need all the help we can get." Koga cut in "Anyway, our first priority is to track Baishin down. At this rate, all of the Hollows attracted by his reiatsu will start attacking humans too. Let's split into teams of two: I'll go with Kazuma, the two idiots are a pair, and Kenshiro you're with pretty boy here." and he went on ahead, with Kazuma following.

"Oh come on!"

"Hey, I know how to fight." Hojo protested.

"Really?"

"Yeah, like this." Hojo pulled something out.

"Isn't that the wooden sword you used at the cultural festival?"

"I've had it since I was little, the last gift my dad gave me before he died. It's always been close to my heart, which is probably why I can do this with it." his sword began glowing with spiritual energy, and it suddenly turned into a silver katana with a black handle "From what I've gathered, this is an ability known as Fullbring, with mine being called Spirit Sword."

"Huh. Cool." then Kenshiro saw the Senkaimon appear and was surprised by who emerged from it "Inuyasha… Miroku… Sango-san… Sesshomaru-dono…"

"It seems like you've fought him already." Sesshomaru noted "Where are your brother and Koga?"

"They went on ahead."

"Very well. We were going to bring Zaraki, but we don't have time to deal with his non-existent sense of direction. We'll investigate separately. Kill off all of the Hollows that have appeared as well."

Most left, but Kenshiro stopped Sesshomaru "Just a moment Sesshomaru-dono. This Baishin is a Soul Reaper too, right? Then why can't you tell us where he is?"

"Those who hold strong reiatsu are skilled in hiding it as well, with the exception of Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Figures. Alright Hojo, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi was actually running on Yachiru-directions, heading in the wrong direction.

Then again, what would one expect with him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Destruction in the city was underway as Kenshiro and Hojo arrived at the scene, with Hojo trying to evacuate the citizens "Hurry everyone, get out of here now!"

That was when Koga showed up "Dammit, where's Baishin?"

"Where's my brother?" asked Kenshiro.

"He went to check up on your friends. Apparently their Fullbringers."

"So is Hojo here. Yeah, we've got a lot to talk about after this. By the way Koga, I wanted to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Well- Never mind that now, we've got company." he gripped Ryuumaru and charged, taking out 3 Hollows with just one set of moves.

"Right!" Koga leapt up " **Shred, Goraishi! Lightning Claw!"** he summoned his Shikai and shredded 10 Hollows with a blast of lightning.

" **Roar with the cries of the dragons, Ryuumaru!"** Kenshiro unleashed one of his Shikai and slaughtered up to 20 Hollows, but was forced to block an attack from #21. As he did, he felt the Ryuuga fall from his side "Dammit!" he broke off from the Hollow and slashed at the mask, killing it outright.

"Kenshiro, take this!" Koga threw the Ryuuga to him.

Kenshiro caught it, but froze and dropped it, then clutched his head, panting heavily "I can't… I just can't…" he found another Hollow charging for him.

Koga quickly dispatched it and knelt

"Nothing… It's nothing, I'm fine." Kenshiro used his Shikai as a crutch to get up.

"Are you sure? Your wounds haven't opened up have they?"

"Koga you're such a nag. I'm fine, now let go!" Kenshiro roughly removed Koga's grip on his shoulder and slaughtered the Hollow in front of him with one blow.

"Kenshiro." Hojo came up to him "What was that all about?"

"This…" Kenshiro looked down at the Ryuuga "Sorry guys, I just froze up."

"It happens."

"I heard from your brother earlier. Is it true, true that you can't fight with that sword?"

"I wouldn't know how he got wind of something like that…" Kenshiro shot a glare at Koga "But yeah, whenever I grip the Ryuuga now I just freeze up."

"Why can't you use that sword? You were blessed with that sword by an ancient demon dragon to destroy a great evil, how could you not use it?"

"For as long as I can remember, I've been wanting to do nothing but protect my friends and family and everyone I love, but my drive to protect Kagome superseded all of that. But when Ginjo told me and Ichigo and we were Fullbringers, it came with the information that Tsukishima was the one responsible for the car accident that killed my parents."

"Wait, you guys knew the guys from Xcution?"

"You knew them?"

"They approached me and coached me on using my powers, but apparently the organization was dispersed a few weeks ago."

"I think the fact that Ginjo killed my parents and Tsukishima turned almost everyone I know and love against me is grounds for me killing them both. But still, the trauma of both experiences weighing on my shoulders simultaneously was too much for me to bare, and all of it came down to one source: the Ryuuga. Without the Ryuuga, none of this would've happened to them, and I wouldn't have been the cause of it. It's weighed so heavily on my mind since then, that I just kept on fighting and fighting, but my emotions and heart were already stretched so thin that I just subconsciously snapped. I can't even hold the Ryuuga anymore. Every time I even hold that sword, it just reminds me of that horrible night. So let me ask you this Hojo, how can I fight with the Ryuuga and relive all of those horrifying memories all over again?"

"I feel sympathy for you Kenshiro, and I know that your heart is in a nearly unbearable amount of pain, but I can't let you sit here and wallow. Baishin needs to be stopped, and you're the only one out of the three of us who can. I may not have had this lifelong connection with Higurashi or this Kurosaki guy like you did, but I'm smart enough to know that they wouldn't want you to wallow in your own misery like this." he held out the Ryuuga to him "They'd want you to fight, to win, to protect people, just like you were meant to do."

Kenshiro slowly placed one hand on the Ryuuga, and strained slightly, but he managed to grip the handle of the sword "Thanks Hojo, now come on, we're gonna go find Baishin and we're gonna kick his ass."

"Now that's the Kenshiro I know."

"I owe you, now let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha quickly unleashed the Shikai form of Tessaiga "You know what this reminds me of?"

Sango braced Hiraikotsu "The last time we fought side by side with Kenshiro, back during the final battle with Naraku?"

"Yeah, that brings back memories. Now then, time to kick some ass! **Wind Scar!"** he fired a Wind Scar, incinerating 100 Hollows on the spot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Koga, carrying the Ryuuga, led Kenshiro and Hojo to the temple "This is it, this is where Baishin was sealed off before."

"Thanks." Kenshiro led the group up the stairs.

"So what exactly do you plan to do here?"

"You'll find out in a minute." Kenshiro stopped, then paused for a moment and flared his reiatsu wildly "We won't get interrupted here, show yourself Baishin."

Sure enough, the ground beneath him gave way and Baishin appeared.

"Baishin." Hojo summoned his Fullbring.

"Kenshiro, what's this about?" Koga summoned his Shikai.

"I felt it when I fought before." explained Kenshiro "He drained me of some of my spiritual energy."

"So that's why you've been so out of it."

"Exactly." Kenshiro turned to Baishin "Just as I thought, you're after me aren't you?"

Baishin barked out a laugh "Is that why you've come, to give me the rest of your spiritual energy?"

"Believe whatever you want." Kenshiro drew both of his Zanpakuto.

Koga held out a hand in front of him "Hold it Kenshiro, if your spiritual energy was drained then that means-"

"It doesn't matter. He stole it from me and I'm gonna get it back, that's all there is to it." he charged at Baishin and brought down Ryuumaru.

"Too easy." Baishin caught the blade with his bare hand.

' _Dammit, not again!'_

Baishin threw Kenshiro to the ground and fired several steel blades at him.

Kenshiro rolled out of the way and slashed away another barrage. He then appeared above Baishin and brought down both blades.

Baishin grabbed Kenshiro by the shoulder and drove him into the ground, before he began choking the life out of him.

"Why… are you after… my spirit energy?"

"Your spirit energy is spilling out constantly, that's it. Now I'll take all of it!" he began draining the spirit energy out of him again.

"Kenshiro!" Hojo bravely rushed into the fray " **Spirit Sword!"** he brought down the sword.

Baishin wasn't fazed "You're in the way." he threw Kenshiro into him, sending both crashing to the ground, before firing more steel blades at both of them.

Koga blitzed in front of them and deflected most of them with his Shikai, but found a few wedged into his shoulders and arms "Dammit, you're acting so brashly Kenshiro. That's not like you."

Kenshiro stared at him in awe "Koga…"

"Guess it's time to bust out my new technique. **Bankai!"** Koga summoned his Bankai and rose it arm over his head " **Five-Fingered Lightning Cage!"** bolts of lightning shot down around Baishin at 5 points.

Kenshiro got away just before a final massive blast of lightning rained down "Damn Koga, that's one hell of a technique."

"It better be…" Koga fell to his knees, then looked up and froze "Oh come on!"

Baishin emerged, bathed in a blue aura of spirit energy "This is good, I have enough." he got into a stance " **Bankai!"** he unleashed a great burst of reiatsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensing the threat, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango rushed to the scene, leaving Arashi and Raidou on Hollow duty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the burst of reiatsu subsided, Baishin emerged, his entire body now completely covered in blades. Then he noticed something above him "What the-?"

" **Adamant Barrage!"** Inuyasha appeared and fired a barrage of adamant spears " **Bankai! Kenatsu Tessaiga!"** he unleashed his Bankai, the blade of Tessaiga turning black " **Meido Zangetsuha!"** he fired a barrage of Meido blades.

Baishin was forced on the evasive and retreated a good ways back before firing a barrage of steel blades, cancelling out the Meido blades in an instant "Is that all?" he began charging a ball of spirit energy.

"Dammit, he's as strong as ever."

"Stay back." Sesshomaru burst onto the scene and drew his Bakusaiga Shikai "He's absorbed some of Kenshiro's spirit energy, increasing his power exponentially. Even Koga's Five-Fingered Lightning Cage was ineffective."

Then Miroku and Sango dropped in "What's he planning to do? At this rate, he'll destroy himself."

"We can't seal him, but if we leave him alone, this world will be destroyed. We must stop him even if we end up killing each other."

Baishin suddenly blitzed forward and began firing a rapid barrage of steel blades, forcing them all on the evasive "Pathetic!" he let out a maniacal laughter.

"Wait…" Kenshiro suddenly grabbed him by the leg, then slowly stood "It's not over, not while I'm still alive. You'll have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged." Baishin fired a blast of reiatsu.

" **Protect, Ryuuga! Roar with the cries of the dragons, Ryuumaru!"** Kenshiro stopped the blast by unleashing both Shikai "Sorry to disappoint big guy, but I've still got plenty of power to spare."

"Still acting so strong are you?"

"I think I'm starting to figure it out, what you said before I mean. Even though you're a Soul Reaper and you have Bankai, you don't have a Zanpakuto of your own."

"So you know."

"Yeah, I do."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'll do exactly what you want." he charged and met Baishin in mid-air combat, using the convenient of Soul Reapers to walk on air as he sheathed Ryuumaru "Get ready Baishin, you're about to see what the Dragon Reaper is truly capable of! **Bankai!"** he was engulfed in a burst of reiatsu, and when it subsided, he was clad in his Ryuuga Bankai " **Shinsei Ryuuga."** he quickly brought down the blade of his Bankai.

Baishin was unfazed fired several steel blades and balls of fire.

Kenshiro dodged the attacks and found a massive barrage of blades hurling towards him "Not this time! **Seishinga Ryusho!"** he fired his Bankai blast of reiatsu, cancelling out the blades and piercing Baishin through his chest.

The blades on Baishin's skin shattered, and he managed a small smile, and uttered a small, barely audible "Thank you," before perishing in a fiery explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone regrouped while Hanataro treated their injuries.

"So what was that about anyway?" asked Hojo.

"I started sensing it while I was fighting him earlier." explained Kenshiro "Baishin and his Zanpakuto had become one."

"He was fine until he tried to enhance his skills and become one with his sword. However, he was unable to reverse the effects." Sesshomaru told them "He most likely wanted to return to undo the merge by any means necessary. He stole Kenshiro's spiritual energy and tried to use it in order to separate himself from it, even if he perished in the process."

"So Baishin is…" Hojo trailed off.

"Yeah, he's dead." Kenshiro confirmed "That Zanpakuto over there is all that's left of him."

"We should head back." said Koga "We've gotta report to the old man."

"Good idea. By the way, didn't you say Zaraki was gonna show up?"

"He was supposed to."

"He's probably halfway to Mt Fuji by now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Inuyasha and company headed back to the Soul Society, Kenshiro brought the rest back to Kazuma's home, where he promptly whacked both Arashi and Raidou on the head "When the f*ck were you two going to tell me you were Fullbringers?"

Arashi grimaced nervously "You remember how we told you Hiyori-san saved us from Tsukishima?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… we might've left a part out. See, after we got away from him, Ginjo approached us and explained about these abilities we have called Fullbrings. He gave us cards and membership into Xcution. We came to Karakura Town while you and Ichigo were training with your Fullbrings and Tsukishima tried to cut us again. He thought he succeeded, but Hiyori-san and Kazuma-san gave us their Ryu scales, so we had 4 in total, completely cancelling out Tsukishima's ability."

"Huh."

"Kazuma-san gave us his Ryu scale before meeting up with Ichigo's dad and Urahara-san. He knew that Tsukishima wouldn't dare try to cut him with them around."

"Makes sense. Still though…" he hugged both him and Raidou "Thank you both, I'll never be able to repay you for standing by me."

"Don't forget the vow we made: No matter what, friends stand by each other through anything and everything."

"I know."

"Hey Kazuma, I'm home!" Hiyori's voice rang through the air.

"F*ck."

Hiyori came into the room and froze "Oh, Kenshiro-kun. I didn't know you were here."

Kenshiro stared at her for a moment, then turned to the guys "Well I'd better head back guys, I've got school tomorrow." he started making his way towards the door.

"Kenshiro-kun, wait." Hiyori held out an arm without looking at him "I know you probably hate me and you have every right to after what happened that night, but Kagome-chan is a good girl, the love of your life, the one you've given your entire heart and soul to, the one you've strived to protect for so long. If there's anyone who doesn't deserve your anger and hatred over Tsukishima's actions, it's her. You've given more than 10 years of your life for her, don't throw it all away over one incident."

Kenshiro said nothing. He just slowly pulled her arm down, placed a note in her hand, then walked out the door without a word.

Hiyori looked at the note. The first side read _I don't hate you,_ and the second read _Thank you for protecting my friends from Tsukishima._ She managed a small smile ' _Maybe there is hope for his heart yet.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro wandered through the streets of Tokyo on his way home, thinking about what Hojo had said to him before ' _Hojo's got a point, there are dangers out there that need to be destroyed and I might be the only one capable of defeating them.'_

"Have you reached a decision?"

Kenshiro looked up to see Sesshomaru, dressed in semi-casual clothing, actually a brown blazer and khakis, leaning against the wall in front of him "Actually yes, I think I have. Hojo's right, there are foes out there that only I can face, so the others might as well not even try. I'll face them on my own."

"On your own?"

"You heard me Sesshomaru-dono. Just leave it to me, I'll fight off every enemy, including Magatsuhi, by myself."

"Is that truly what you believe?"

"What choice do I have? You've seen what happens, them getting involved just leads to them getting hurt and not making the slightest difference. I'm the only one who can handle these things, so they might as well not get involved."

"You mustn't try to bite off more than you can chew."

"I'm not, I can handle this. It's my duty. You of all people should know this."

"I never imagined that two years without powers and something like this would make you so blind and shortsighted."

"What are you talking about? Ever since my powers have been restored, my resolve has changed. I know now that the best way to keep them from getting hurt is to keep them from getting involved at all."

"It's true that you've grown much stronger than before with your father's Zanpakuto and spirit lending you their strength, but clearly your new power has caused you to lose sight of what you find important. Remember Kenshiro, you must never forget something crucial above all else."

"And what would that be?"

"Kagome, who once saw you as nothing more than a friend, has come to return your love for your good and honest heart, Dragon Reaper or not. It's because you grew to acknowledge her strength of will and good heart and longed to be accepted by her, and did anything and everything you could to achieve that. You've told me countless times that you got this far thanks to her, Ichigo Kurosaki, and various others that you have gotten this far to begin with. But now that you've gained this power and this new resolve, you've forgotten about those who have helped you, grown self-centered, and someday you shall end up just like the vile foes you have despised and slain, being Naraku, Aizen, and Ginjo."

Kenshiro froze.

"No matter how strong you become you must never try to take on the entire burden by yourself, if you do then you are guaranteed to fail. You were the one who taught me that. When your father was Substitute Soul Reaper 150 years ago, your mother and his friends and allies were all at his side, along with me. I know you have the very same dreams and desires your father once held, so let me say this, something you must take to heart and never forget for as long as you are the Dragon Reaper."

Kenshiro swallowed shallowly.

"Simply becoming strong will not allow you to protect the people you love. The people you protect are what give you your strength, your iron will, your spirit to never give up and never run from a battle no matter the odds."

Kenshiro let Sesshomaru's words sink in for a moment.

"Long ago, before your father and your mother died, I made a promise to them, as well as to your brother after Aizen's defeat. I promised them that I would always be there to support you and guide you, like I had in the Feudal Era, and like I intended to do anyway."

Kenshiro let a long pause drag out before he spoke "I guess… I guess I was thinking too much about what needed to be done, about my duty as the Dragon Reaper."

"I know you have the capability to stop Magatsuhi and end his terror before it spreads across all worlds."

"Maybe, but what about Kagome? I can't face her now, knowing that I failed to protect her."

"You've given 10 years of your life striving to protect her, 10 years of every single one of your actions being driven by her."

Kenshiro let out a long and heavy sigh "You seem to know a lot more about my life before I met you and the rest than I would feel comfortable with Sesshomaru-dono, what do you think I should do about this?"

"As I've said before, for every single day for the past 10 years your actions have been driven by your feelings for Kagome. I said nothing before because I thought that once she returned your feelings this would subside, but clearly I was wrong."

"What exactly are you saying here? That I've lost my sense of who I am?"

"I'm saying that by connecting all of your actions to Kagome for as long as you have, you've lost sight of your own true wants and desires and therefore you've lost your sense of your individuality."

"So then what should I do?"

"What I believe you should do is take some time to rediscover your sense of individuality, who you truly are without Kagome driving you on. But whether or not you follow my advice is up to you. It's your decision, and you have to be the one to make it." and with that, he walked away, leaving Kenshiro to his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunset came.

Kenshiro had spent several hours thinking about what Sesshomaru had said and decided to find out the right path by going to the place that always cleared his mind no matter what the circumstances: the Sacred Tree ' _This tree… of course, this is where I first met Kagome. Tou-san took me to the shrine when I was 5 to visit Akira-san, an old friend of his, and he took me with him because he said I might find something valuable here. Then I met Kagome, and like a year later, I basically dissolved into a pile of goo. Somehow I forgot about this and it stayed in the back of my mind, until that night with Ginjo and Tsukishima. My father did more than just give me his Zanpakuto, he restored all of my repressed memories. My love for Kagome was so strong before, it made me lose sight of who I truly am and who and what else is important to me.'_

"Kenshiro-kun?"

Kenshiro looked back to see Kagome's mother, Mrs Higurashi, standing behind him, and rose to his feet "Uh, hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you or anything, I just-"

"You just needed to be near the Sacred Tree."

"Well… yeah."

"No worries, I understand." Mrs Higurashi sat on a bench by the tree and motioned for him to join her "Tell me Kenshiro-kun, when you're close to the Sacred Tree don't you feel a strange kind of power, as though you feel truer to yourself, that somehow its presence makes your heart feel much more pure?"

"That's the main reason why I came for the tree in the first place actually, I needed some guidance so I thought this was the place to go to."

"I see, well I should've guessed as much coming from you. This is the special place where Kagome's father proposed to me."

Kenshiro blinked.

"And of course I loved him like no other, but the day before he asked me to marry him we had some silly argument. It had made me seriously doubt if the two of us were truly meant to be together, but the instant I walked under this tree my mind cleared and I accepted his proposal, which meant I was able to have Kagome and Sota. It might sound funny, but I feel grateful to this tree. I won't ask you to say what the problem is but I have a lot of faith in you Kenshiro-kun, I know you're a young man who will ultimately choose the path that you believe to be right."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely, and I know you'll treat my daughter well and do only what you believe is best for her. But what you believe to be right is your decision to make, and yours alone." and she went back inside.

' _...I'm really starting to hate it when people say that.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

By that point, Kenshiro had made his way back to his apartment ' _After all, I missed like a month of school, stayed for one day, got in a fight and took off for Tokyo. I'm gonna have A LOT of trips to the school psychologist for that one.'_ then he heard a soft knock on the door, and when he answered it he let out a heavy sigh ' _Crap, I was hoping to put this off. But Sesshomaru-dono is right, I have to do it.'_

Kagome stood before him looking nervous "Hey."

"Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Well Orihime-chan and I were passing on our way to school and, well I thought I'd see if you were gonna come after yesterday."

"You mean what happened with Tatsuki-san?"

"Yeah, and…" she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

Kenshiro felt his shirt getting wet ' _Crap, she's crying.'_ he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" tears flowed harder "I tried to fight back, I did, but he…"

"Please stop Kagome, that's enough." his voice was soft and gentle, but also a touch of firmness hidden underneath as he wiped her tears away "Come on in, we've gotta talk." he led her into his apartment and sat her down on the couch as he handed her a cup of coffee "Here."

"Thanks." she downed it instantly "To be honest, I've never had a taste for the stuff."

"Really? I can't go a day without it." then he turned serious "Look Kagome, I'm gonna be real with you. That night with Ginjo and Tsukishima, it was by far the worst night of my life."

"Yeah, it was the worst night of my life too." she turned away, unable to face him due to the guilt she felt of trying to kill him.

"And this past month dealing with the PTSD it gave me was definitely the second hardest thing I've ever had to go through, including all of the stuff in the Feudal Era."

"Yeah, me too- wait, second?"

"My parents, your father."

"Oh right. Anyway, can we please just move on from this and pretend it never happened?"

Kenshiro let out a long heavy sigh "Kagome, that night scarred me in so many ways, both physically and emotionally." he opened his shirt, revealing the long scar down his chest from where Ginjo had slashed him "For the first time in my life, I was completely helpless and powerless, and for once I had completely given up, knowing fully well just how miserably I had failed. I was just wandering in my misery and self pity for a while, wondering how I could face you guys again, but also why your betrayal hurt so much more than the rest. Then I met with the wisest person I know."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, and he told me something that actually makes a lot of sense. For as long as I can remember, you're the one who's been driving my actions, acting as my inspiration, but he helped me realize that I've become so engrossed in my feelings for you that I've lost my sense of individuality. I know it seems kind of like a bunch of crappy excuses, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized he was right."

"...Can we please just move on from this and forget it ever happened?"

Kenshiro let out another sigh "Sesshomaru-dono is right, all of that crap was right. Right now, what both of us need is to discover who we are outside of our relationship, regain our senses of individuality. So no, no we can't just forget this happened."

"So what then? It's over?"

"No, what I'm saying is we need to take a break, rediscover ourselves. Both of us."'

"So we can't be together?"

"I'm sorry but no we can't, at least not right now."

"Wow, okay." tears brimmed in her eyes "I guess that makes sense."

"Let's be real here for a minute, this is all really new to me. I just got out of a pretty long relationship." then he grinned "But hey, think of it this way. It can go back to the way it was. You, me and Ichigo, just the three of us going through life and kicking some ass."

"Yeah… Yeah I guess it could."

"See? This doesn't have to be such a bad thing." then he got a text "Oh."

"Ichigo-kun?"

"Mizuiro." he checked it, then got a very cruel idea "Hey, can I ask you to do something? The only condition is that you never ask me why."

"Mizuiro mocking you by showing pictures of him being on a date with a hot older woman?"

"He's got two."

"I'm in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuiro was chatting up two college girls "So then I was promoted to assistant manager, but then he-" he stopped when he saw Kagome storm up to him "Higurashi-san?"

"You gave me chlamydia you jerk!" she slapped him across the face as hard as she could, sending him into a wall cartoon style, then huffed and stormed off.

The two college girls stormed off, leaving Mizuiro twitching alone on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school, Kenshiro was surprised to see Tatsuki approach him, for once not looking angry, but he held up a hand before she could say anything "I owe you an apology for what I said yesterday Tatsuki-san."

Tatsuki was thrown off by this, but then saw Kagome approaching, a sad smile stretching across her lips, but she still started apologizing.

Kenshiro looked startled by this, but still shook his head "Don't bother apologizing for what you couldn't control, I was just going through some stuff and wallowing in my own self pity and that's why I was acting like such an ass. But you don't have to worry, I'm completely fine now, really."

They both knew that was the farthest thing from the truth, but Tatsuki decided to let it be true, at least for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunset came.

Ichigo climbed up onto the roof of Kenshiro's apartment building and found Kenshiro staring out into the sunset "Hey."

"Hey." Kenshiro didn't look back.

"So you and Kagome broke it off huh?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really no."

"Fair enough." Ichigo held out a soda from a 6-pack "You want one?"

"Thanks." Kenshiro accepted and took a sip, staring out into the sunset, Ichigo right by his side, and he hoped he always would be.

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter was kind of a callback to my Inuyasha fic.**

 **I know you guys are probably saying something along the lines of WTF. Well I might be cursed out in reviews for this, but I happen to like Hojo in some aspects. Sure Kagome never returns his feelings, but he doesn't give up and keeps on trying to win her over, and I respect that.**

 **A couple of scenes here were inspired by How I Met Your Mother and Regular Show.**


	23. Fade to Black, One Year Time Limit Set

Almost a month had passed since the battle against Ginjo and Tsukishima, and Kenshiro was still taking it slow with easing back into life.

He took all of the Hollow patrol missions, and he didn't socialize much, to the point where he only actually spoke to Ichigo, Chad and Uryu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things got particularly concerning when Kanonji showed up "Spirits are always with you!"

"Hey Kanonji-san." Kenshiro slowly walked past him without batting an eye.

Kanonji blinked and turned to Ichigo "Other boy, what happened to him?"

Ichigo sighed "Come with me, I'll explain everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Soul Society, Kurotsuchi was suddenly attacked in his laboratory by a mysterious pair, one boy and one girl, wielding a strange yet powerful scythe, erasing his memories except for what mattered most.

In a frightened panic, he damaged one of his machines and unleashed a massive explosion of reiatsu that covered much of the Soul Society in a milky layer of giant serpents made of a foamy materialistic type of reiatsu, killing and freezing many Soul Reapers, among them being Kenpachi, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Shippo, Miroku and Sango.

Rukia was confronted by the siblings next and they attacked her, erasing her memories and those of everyone who remembered her, before they carried her away to a rundown area of the Rukongai.

Another threat had emerged, one that would test the strength of Kenshiro's heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro gripped his head "God, what was that?" then he looked to where Kon was sitting on his couch "Why did Ichigo leave you with me again?"

Kon didn't answer, he just looked at a piece of paper.

"What's on that thing that's so interesting?"

"I'm just reading this letter that nee-san left behind, but I have no idea what it says, like it's in some kind of code."

"Let me take a look." he snatched the letter "It's just a bunch of gibberish. Is this poorly drawn fruit supposed to be some kind of clue? What idiot would come up with something like that?" he nonchalantly threw it on the couch.

"You need to treat Nee-san's message with more respect, this could be important!"

"Stop being such a perverted jackass, and more importantly, who's this Rukia you keep whining about?"

"What are you talking about? Nee-san is Nee-san. What's the matter, have you lost it?"

"You're the one who's lost it, Kon. Whatever, I'll deal with this in the morning." he went into his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kenshiro slept, he suddenly woke and remembered Rukia after dreaming about her and everything that had happened since he and Ichigo became Soul Reaper's "Rukia… Hey Kon, get your ass up!" he snatched the letter from Kon "Oh yeah, Ichigo and I got letters from her like this before. These drawings were meant to decipher the code. Let's see, get rid of all the B's crammed in and-"

 _I'm returning to the Soul Society to take care of some business, I'll be back in a few days so be good boys and wait for me._

 _Stay out of trouble._

 _Rukia._

Kenshiro instantly entered his Soul Reaper form, either not noticing or not caring that the Ryuuga had disappeared, leaving only Ryuumaru for him to use "Something's happening in the Soul Society. Kon come with me, we're going to see Urahara-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So they did, with Yoruichi and the others watching in the background.

"So you want to know about this person whose named what?" asked Urahara.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Kenshiro repeated, clearly aggravated.

"Oh yes, Rukia. And who would that be?"

"Are you crazy? Scratch that, are you _that_ crazy? What the hell are you talking about Urahara-san? Rukia, one of your best customers!"

"Are you sure about that? The name's not familiar to me."

"I don't even need to look to know you've got her on the list."

Urahara checked the list "Oh yeah, there is such a name on my customer list."

"See?"

"However, I'm sorry but I really don't recall any such person."

"That settles it, something weird's going on."

"Hey Kenshiro, don't forget that you also forgot about Nee-san for a while." Kon pointed out.

"Whatever is going on, something happened to Rukia, something bad."

"Listen, I'm not sure if this has anything to do with the whereabouts of this Rukia person, but last night something incredible happened in the Seireitei." Urahara told him.

"Incredible good or incredible bad?"

"Squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi went crazy and destroyed his own lab. As a result, a massive amount of reiatsu was released and ⅓ of the Seireitei is in shambles."

"Are these two situations connected in any way?"

"I'm wondering that myself, because if they are then it could explain why our memories are being affected. We might be under attack. Pardon me for asking, but what's your relationship with this Rukia-san?"

"Is that important?" he received a sly grin "She's a close friend of mine. _Though now that I think about it, we're not as close as we should be.'_ he muffled Kon's ranting by putting a hand over his mouth "Could you please open up a Senkaimon so I can head to the Soul Society and see what's going on?"

"Well, if you insist."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Kenshiro and Kon found themselves in the Soul Society after an extremely uncomfortable landing.

Kon freaked out when he noticed everyone frozen and buried under the substance "Kenshiro, look at this!"

Kenshiro observed the damage "What the f*ck happened here?"

Then Kon noticed the larger degree of damage "Hey look, what kind of a joke is this?"

"It's no joke, that's for sure."

"You think everyone's been wiped out?"

"It definitely doesn't look good, whatever this is."

"Wait a minute, what about Nee-san? She's alright, isn't she?"

"I don't know, but keep it down. Let's go see if we can find her or the others and find out what's going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pair, carrying an unconscious Rukia, made their way away from the Seireitei and into the Rukongai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro made his way into the Seireitei and noticed Shuhei with several other Soul Reapers in front of him "Oh good."

"You know that guy?" asked Kon.

"A little." he made his way over to Shuhei "Hey, it's Hisagi-san right? What happened here?"

Shuhei was about to reply, when one of the giant snakes showed up and suddenly attacked.

"I don't know what that thing is but I'll take care of it guys, just hang back for a minute. **Shunko!"** Kenshiro quickly activated Shunko and donned his Hollow Mask ' _Just to be on the safe side.'_ and he shattered the snake with one punch, but then it suddenly grew several more bodies and crashed through the gates to the Rukongai, covering the Seireitei gates in the strange substance "Well that was weird." then he suddenly got surrounded by Soul Reapers, their swords drawn.

"What's the deal with all these Soul Reapers?" asked Kon.

"Apparently these assholes don't know the meaning of gratitude."

Shuhei stepped to the front "You there in the mask with the blue Zanpakuto, identify yourself."

"Oh right, I keep forgetting to take this thing off." Kenshiro de-materialized his mask "Sorry, I keep forgetting to do that. Seriously though, what's the deal Hisagi-san? It's me, Kenshiro Kamikaze."

"Seize him." Shuhei ordered, and the men charged.

"Okay, I guess we're doing this now. **Shunko!"** he activated and easily evaded attacks from all of them.

"Damned intruder!" Shuhei was a different matter.

Unwilling to hurt his allies, Kenshiro went on the evasive "Shit."

"Kenshiro, if these are your friends, how do you enemies treat you?" asked Kon.

"To be honest, not much differently. Look Hisagi-san, I don't know what's going on but I don't want to fight you." he made a beeline deeper into the Seireitei, but suddenly blocked a familiar looking Shikai "This better not belong to who I think it does."

Then Renji appeared "Got you, you damned intruder."

"Okay. First, I knew it was gonna be you. Second." he laughed hysterically, getting on Renji's nerves.

"You son of a-" he regained his composure and pointed his Shikai "Are you responsible for all of this?"

Kenshiro froze "Renji, it's me, Kenshiro. Don't you recognize me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Renji charged with his Shikai.

Kenshiro stopped it with his bare hands "Dammit Renji, will you quit messing around?! I don't want to fight you, I'm your friend- acquaintance and ally."

"Oh really, tell me how it is that you know my name."

Kenshiro dodged a strike "Listen to me you idiot, Rukia's in trouble!"

"Rukia? I don't know anyone by that name, so who is she?"

' _Well as cruel as it might be, I'm glad it's not just me._ For f*ck's sake Renji, how could you forget about Rukia?"

"Rukia?" images flashed through Renji's mind.

"There's no way you of all people could forget about her Renji, try to remember!"

"Shut up, quit babbling already!" he thrusted his Shikai.

Kenshiro leapt onto the ledge of a wall ' _What the hell is going on? They've all forgotten Rukia… and me, just like… No, I don't have time to lose it, I have to retreat for now._ Come on Kon, we're getting the hell out of here." he started running away from Renji, but found another Soul Reaper in his place "Komamura-san?"

"I'm giving you one warning, surrender." Komamura told him.

"I'm sorry Komamura-san, but I can't do that." he drew his Zanpakuto " **Roar with the cries of the dragons, Ryuumaru!"** he activated both of his Shikai.

"Is there no way you would be willing to come quietly?"

"I'm afraid not, there's a friend here who needs my help."

"Very well then. **Bankai!"** he activated his Bankai " **Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!"**

Kenshiro quickly dodged a slash from the giant warrior ' _Should I? What the hell, I'll give it a shot.'_ he then hit Komamura's Bankai below the belt.

Komamura squealed, then doubled over in pain.

"I honestly didn't think that would work so easily."

" **Fell thy enemy, Tessaiga!"** Sesshomaru suddenly appeared, his Shikai radiating reiatsu, and clashed with Kenshiro "Damned intruder, you've got a lot of nerve attacking a captain the way you did." before Kenshiro could say anything, Inuyasha slipped a note into his robe "Get lose bastard!" he sent Kenshiro flying with a Wind Scar, then stopped Renji and the others from pursuing "Let him go, my Wind Scar can kill up to 300 in a single stroke so there's no possible way he'll survive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Rukia awoke in the Rukongai, but with no memories of being a Soul Reaper.

The siblings reminded Rukia that they used to be close friends living in the Rukongai and Rukia gave them names, although she had forgotten them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamamoto called a meeting with the remaining captains "I need a damage report from each squad captain."

"The destruction from the reiatsu leak covers 200 spirit miles centered in the east-west direction extending over ⅓ of the Seireitei grounds." Ukitake reported.

"What is the status of the casualties?"

"We've never seen anything like it, sir." Unohana told him "The victims were enveloped by the reiatsu, which turned into petrified stone. As of right now, we can't even confirm for sure whether they're dead or alive."

"What about Kurotsuchi?"

"He appears to be in some sort of daze. He can't remember anything about the current situation or even important facts about himself. It appears he's lost a portion of his memory, but we don't know how that happened."

"And you, Captain Komamura and Captain Sesshomaru, I'm told you both confronted and engaged an unidentified intruder wearing a squad uniform and carrying two Zanpakuto."

"Yes sir." Inuyasha confirmed, shooting a look at Toshiro and Gin "The suspect was wearing the mask of a Hollow, and from what I could tell, his reiatsu surpasses even that of a captain and rivals you yourself sir."

"Can you be sure of that?"

"I can and I am. Beyond that, beyond being able to defeat captain Komamura and his Bankai in one attack, regardless of the method of attack used, I was struck by his demeanor. From the start, he seemed to be very familiar with us, me in particular, as if he belonged here. In particular, he identified himself to lieutenant Abarai and spoke as though they had history together."

"We questioned the lieutenant." Byakuya informed him "He was quite adamant, he said he'd never seen the man before, that he was a complete stranger."

"I see."

"This is disturbin'." Hirako commented.

"What is, Captain Hirako?"

"Everything that's happened. We're missing somethin' here."

"There is a crisis at hand." Yamamoto bellowed "Consider this as the most serious threat in the history of the Seireitei. All squads are to coordinate their efforts to find and apprehend the intruder."

"Yes sir." the captains chorused.

Sesshomaru, Toshiro and Gin shared a look, one thought shared between them ' _Kenshiro isn't gonna take this well.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro came to underground and saw Hanataro healing his wounds "Hanataro… what…?"

Terrified, Hanataro bowed "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"Where am I?"

"In an underground sewer passage. I was down here cleaning and minding my own business when you suddenly fell from above."

"Hanataro." Kenshiro shut him up "You healed my wounds, didn't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you. Your healing powers are as effective as ever."

Hanataro stopped bowing fearfully "Excuse me sir, how is it you know about me? Wait, now that I think of it, it seems to me I may have treated you before."

"Not me personally, but you treated a close friend of mine."

"I got it!" Hanataro got in his face "I'm guessing you're very troubled right now, aren't you?"

"You're pretty insightful."

"I'm good like that. When I touch a patient with my palms, I touch their soul at the same time. I can feel the pain of their wounds, but I can also feel the pain in their heart. Sir, you have a great amount of pain in your heart. You've been betrayed by almost all of the ones you loved, you know it's not their fault but it still hurts you deeply."

Kenshiro decided to change the topic "I'm not gonna get anywhere by sulking around down here. Hey Kon, let's go." he slung Kon onto his back "Thank you Hanataro, I'm glad I can still count on you. Meet me at the training grounds later, I'll teach you something awesome." and he took off down the tunnel.

Hanataro blinked "I wonder how he knew my name."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came as Byakuya returned to his clan compound.

"Is something bothering you, Byakuya-sama?" asked one of his attendants.

Byakuya shook his head "No, it's nothing." he went on his way, and found himself in front of a picture of Hisana, when he heard voices.

"That picture, it's Nee-san!"

"Shut your trap Kon, are you trying to get us caught?"

Byakuya turned to see Kenshiro standing behind him "Keep your voice down."

Kenshiro sighed "Sorry to bother you Byakuya-san, I'm trying not to draw any unnecessary attention. I need your help. That picture, it's of your wife Hisana-san if I'm not mistaken. She looks a lot like Rukia." he noticed that one of the attendants had spotted him, but continued anyway "You of all people should've noticed that something strange is going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Playing ignorant doesn't suit you. Look, I'm gonna make this quick because one of your attendants just spotted me and I've got about 30 seconds before this place is swarming with Soul Reapers. Rukia is Hisana-san's younger sister, you of all people should know this very well."

"Rukia?"

"That's right, Rukia. Also, please ignore the lion plushie on my back. Anyway, Rukia. She's your younger sister-in-law, the one you tried to protect even if it meant breaking the rules."

Byakuya said nothing.

"I see, so you don't remember her either."

Byakuya looked back at the picture of his wife "Tell me, how do you know my wife's name was Hisana?"

"Because-" then he got surrounded by Soul Reapers "Shit." he blitzed out into the garden with Flash-Bullet.

"Stand down, everyone." Byakuya ordered his men.

"Byakuya-san, please-"

"Captain!" Renji showed up, with Koga following.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Bastard intruder, why are you here?! **Shred, Goraishi!"** Koga summoned his Shikai and charged.

Kenshiro blocked with his bare hands "Dammit, will you two wait!"

"Shut up! **Roar, Zabimaru!"** Renji charged in with his Shikai.

Kenshiro stopped it with his left hand "Oh yeah, now that I think about it neither of you were the type to listen to reason. Now I'll have to slap the stupid out of you!" he dodged blows from their Shikai and threw them both into walls with ease "Come on you two, you're gonna have to use Bankai if you want any chance of scratching me!"

"Way ahead of you! **Bankai!"** Koga summoned his Bankai " **Raiso Goraishi."**

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Hey Renji, I'm noticing a distinct lack of Bankai from your end."

Renji blinked "I've never had a Bankai."

"Bullshit, I've seen you kick major ass with it! You trained to develop one so you could save Rukia, and it let you survive a blow from _his_ Bankai!" he pointed at Byakuya.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! **Roar, Zabimaru!"** Renji thrusted his Shikai.

Kenshiro stopped it with one hand "For f*ck's sake Renji, what is it gonna take to get you to remember?!"

"What?! What are you trying to make me remember?!"

"The truth about your life! **Roar with the cries of the dragons, Ryuumaru!"** Kenshiro summoned his Shikai and took on a pose.

Renji froze, images of his previous battle with Ichigo flashing through his mind.

Kenshiro brought his Shikai down, the force of his sword sending Renji tumbling away "Okay then, now that the jackass is gone, let's get down to business."

" **Wolf Death Storm!"** Koga charged in with his strongest attack, slicing Kenshiro across the chest, panting heavily from the suddenly burst of reiatsu.

Kenshiro wiped the blood from his wound "Nice, you actually managed to cut me. That's a hell of a lot more than what the rest of those clowns have done, you always were a worthy rival Koga."

"Shut up!" Koga charged in once more.

"Bye-bye." Kenshiro sent him flying with a punch.

Byakuya prepared to unleash his Shikai, but after seeing the sincerity in Kenshiro's eyes, he made a decision "Hisana was born in the South Rukon District 78 in Hanging Dog."

"Thank you." Kenshiro bowed "And for the record Byakuya-san, I don't blame you for what happened to my father." and with that, he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, as he was recovering, Renji was visited by the spirit of Zabimaru, who scolded him for not using Bankai like Koga did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya looked through some of his old journals, recalling one of the earlier conversations he had with Hisana ' _She was searching for something… But what? What was it?'_ he looked at another picture ' _Kuroga-sensei…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kon sniffed throughout the Rukon District "Hey Kenshiro, are you absolutely certain this is where she lived?"

"I'm only following what Byakuya-san told me." Kenshiro pointed out.

"No way she would be in a place like this."

"I know, it's like a Feudal version of New York City. Hey Kon, you think you can track her scent?"

"No but- Wait."

"Yeah, I felt it too. It's Rukia." he put Kon on his back and slowly made his way "I can sense it, she's at the top of that hill. She's not in any danger so that gives us time to do it."

"To do what?"

"Hello, dramatic slow walk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia prayed by two graves on top of the hill "That's right, this is the very place where I grew up with my friends years ago."

"Nee-san, where are you?"

Rukia looked to see Kenshiro and Kon making their way along the path ' _Who are they? Why are they walking so slow?'_

After about 10 minutes, Kenshiro finally made it to her "You had me worried there for a little while Rukia, I thought something might've happened to you."

Kon was crying anime tears "I was so worried."

Rukia eyed them suspiciously "Am I supposed to know you?"

Kenshiro froze ' _No, not again…_ Rukia… you mean you don't recognize me?"

Then the sister and brother showed up "Soul Reaper."

"What did you come here for?" the brother growled.

"Who are you people?" Kenshiro questioned.

Rukia slowly stepped forward "Stay here." she turned to face Kenshiro "Who exactly are you guys? Why are you looking for me, and how do you know my name?"

Seeing how scared Kenshiro looked, Kon spoke up "Hey, what about me? You do remember me, don't you?"

"Shut up, Fuzzy-faced little freak!"

Ignoring Kon fainting from terror, Kenshiro tried not to tremble "Rukia… you really don't remember me? Think Rukia, please! It's me, Kenshiro."

Hearing the name, images flashed through Rukia's mind and she clutched her head in pain.

"Rukia!" the sister caught her "It's that guy's fault."

"Damn Soul Reaper." the brother attacked with his scythe.

Kenshiro quickly dodged "Will you guys stop it, what the hell is your problem?!"

"That's right, destroy the Soul Reaper!" the sister began radiating black reiatsu.

Kenshiro continued dodging the strike "I said stop it, who the hell are you two?! Okay, f*ck this. **Roar with the cries of the dragons, Ryuumaru!"** he summoned his Shikai and blocked the scythe "Seriously, who are you two?"

"We are your enemies." the scythe suddenly began phasing through Ryuumaru.

Kenshiro quickly retreated a few feet "What was that I just felt? It's like he phased right through Ryuumaru."

The brother disappeared.

"You coward, stay and fight!"

The sister disappeared, and she took Rukia with her.

"Rukia!" Kenshiro tried to sense her reiatsu, to no avail "Shit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he was held in the Senzaikyu, Kurotsuchi was surprised to get a visit from none other than Urahara, carrying what appeared to be a canister with a brain in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and Kon took cover in a ruined house away from the Seireitei, and Kenshiro instantly huddled himself up in a ball.

Kon sighed "No matter how I look at it, I'm always coming to the same conclusion. All this weird stuff was caused by those strange guys we saw earlier. I mean, they're the only wild cards in check. They took Nee-san away, and they're probably responsible for her loss of memory. Can you believe she doesn't even know us? It breaks my heart." he got no response, and started losing his temper "Don't just sit there like a lump, say something will ya?"

Kenshiro just huddled into a ball even tighter ' _I don't know what to do. They're all the same, Rukia, Renji, Koga, Inuyasha, all of them… In their minds, I simply don't exist. I kept hoping, deluding myself with the thought that Rukia might be different, that somehow she wasn't affected. What I fool I was… It's just like that night all over again… Only now, I'm alone, for real this time…'_ he let some tears fall down his cheeks.

Having finally had enough like a complete moron, Kon kicked Kenshiro in the head several times "What's with you Kenshiro, what're you acting so depressed about? What, did you go whack your head or something? You realized Rukia was in danger even while you were in the World of the Living. If you recall, you were the only one who still remembered her even when everyone else had forgotten about her, and you for that matter. You guys were still connected no matter what anybody does to try and break that bond!"

Kenshiro said nothing.

"Fine, I don't need you anyway. I'll save nee-san even if I have to do it alone, I don't care if she's forgotten about me. She's still my best friend, and I'm going to help her." he started walking off "You just sit there like a knot on a log, and I'm not waiting around until you make up your mind." he stomped off on his own.

Kenshiro sighed ' _Great, it's Tsukishima and Ginjou all over again. I guess Hanataro was right, my heart really is in a lot more pain than I realized.'_ he held his chest, but felt something ' _Wait, what's this?'_ he took it out ' _A note? Wait, this is what Inuyasha slipped into my robe when he attacked me.'_ he opened it up and read the contents.

 _Kenshiro,_

 _I'm sorry about attacking you with a Wind Scar from my Shikai earlier, I needed it to look convincing and you're not a good actor._

 _Anyway, I know you're still hurting about that fight a month ago, but I want you to know that even though everyone else in the Seireitei has forgotten you, we haven't. And by we, I mean the following:_

 _Me_

 _Koga_

 _Toshiro_

 _Gin_

 _I would count Sesshomaru and the others, but they're out of commission thanks to… whatever that stuff is. Anyway, we're on your side._

 _Never forget that._

 _Inuyasha._

Kenshiro nearly let tears of relief brim up in his eyes ' _So, they really haven't forgotten about me.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Rukia was suddenly regaining memories of Kenshiro and Ichigo.

As a result, she ended up collapsing.

Blaming Kenshiro, the girl began unleashing black reiatsu in her fury.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro looked at the note Inuyasha left behind ' _No matter what, you'll never be completely forgotten. There's always at least one person on your side, whether you know it or not.'_

Then Kon came back "I was looking all over for that letter." he snatched and shot Kenshiro a glare "You dirty thief, so how did you steal her beautiful letter from me when I wasn't looking? Why don't you just admit the truth? She's just too good for a loser like you." he stomped away.

Kenshiro's voice stopped him "Kon." he stood "Sorry about that. One thing I know for sure, I never thought you of all people, or whatever the hell you are, could teach me anything. I'm still just in high school after all, I guess I've still got a lot to learn."

Kon snapped out of his stupor "Wait a minute, you don't get off that easily! What snapped you out of it? Come back here, I'm not done yelling at you yet!"

"Kon."

"Is it something I said?"

"Just wanted to say thanks."

Kon blushed "Well, I'm glad I finally got to you. Unlike me, if you remember, you also forgot about Rukia when this all started. I guess that could be expected though, since my ties with her go a lot deeper than yours."

"You know, that's probably true. But right now, we've got company." he looked up to see Toshiro, Gin, Ikkaku and Yumichika above him.

"There's no escape for you, so just give yourselves up quietly intruders." Toshiro warned, trying to hide his smirk.

Kenshiro found himself surrounded by Soul Reapers "A show of strength as impressive as always Toshiro Hitsugaya, Gin Ichimaru."

"What's this?" asked Ikkaku "Exactly how is it that you know Captain Hitsugaya and Ichimaru's first names?"

"The same way as I know you have Bankai, Ikkaku. And now your Shikai is a Kido-type capable of absorbing reiatsu from your enemy, Yumichika. I'd never forget about any of you guys, even if you forgot about me."

"You son of a- Who are you?!"

"Substitute Soul Reaper and Dragon Reaper, Kenshiro Kamikaze."

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow "Substitute Soul Reaper, you say? Then prove it by showing me your skills!" he drew his Zanpakuto and charged.

Kenshiro blocked both the sword and the sheath with his Zanpakuto "Your swordsmanship skills are impressive as always Ikkaku, you definitely haven't been slacking." he continued blocking every strike, then dodged and leapt back aways, before blocking Ikkaku's next attack, the force destroying the ruined house.

Ikkaku leapt back.

Kenshiro emerged unscathed "Come on Ikkaku, is that all you've got?"

"Back off Madarame, I'll handle this." Toshiro blitzed behind Kenshiro and drew his Zanpakuto.

Kenshiro blocked it.

"It appears the reports were correct, you seem to be extremely familiar with our style of fighting. _Why are you here Kenshiro, do you have something to do with this?"_

" _No Toshiro-sensei, I'm here to figure out what's going on. More importantly, how do you and Gin-sensei remember me?"_

" _You found Sesshomaru's note?"_

" _Kind of hard not to when it's in your robe. Anyway, I'll explain later but just try to act natural for now."_

" _Alright._ I'll ask you once more, who are you and why have you come here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You little-" Toshiro sent Kenshiro backwards and kicked him away.

Kenshiro retreated into the air.

" **Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku."** Toshiro used a Kido spell to bind Kenshiro, spiritually chaining him to the tree, before he unleashed a blast of ice.

Kenshiro shut his eyes " _Toshiro-sensei, this is way too realistic!"_

" **Roar, Zabimaru!"** much to the surprise of everyone, Renji appeared and stopped the attack with his Shikai.

"Renji, what the hell are you-"

Renji broke the Bakudo spell with his Shikai, freeing an extremely confused Kenshiro.

"I know I should be grateful, but what the f*ck are you-"

"Get on your feet."

"And again I ask, what the f*ck are you-"

"Shut up!" Renji grabbed him by the front of his robe "Don't play all innocent intruder, that act won't work. You appeared and disrupted the Seireitei, you're supposed to be the enemy because of that! But somehow, I just can't think of you as the enemy. My head tells me you're a stranger and can't be trusted, but my soul says otherwise. Something inside of me says you're not the enemy. I may regret this, but I've decided to follow my soul."

"Kind of weird considering the fact that I barely even know your name."

"What do you know, I guess you're smart after all Abarai." Koga suddenly appeared "Sorry to keep you waiting Kenshiro, but we'd never forget you."

Kenshiro wiped a few tears of relief from his eyes "Thank you, thank you both."

Renji groaned "Oh god, he's crying now."

"If you knew what he'd gone through Abarai, you'd understand." Toshiro walked towards them and turned around "Sorry about this Madarame, Ichimaru."

"No need to apologize to me Shiro-chan." Gin went over to their side "I can't let my student face something like this alone."

"Nor can I let my master's son." Byakuya suddenly appeared "I'm sorry I forgot you Kenshiro Kamikaze, I swore on my master's grave that I would look out for you and that's what I'm going to do. Though it will be difficult against someone like him." he looked to the source of the crushing reiatsu.

Yamamoto appeared with his lieutenant and the other captains "Treason will not go unpunished. The intruder must be taken into custody."

Kenshiro noticed the members of the Stealth Force surround them.

"Please Head-Captain, hear me out." Renji pleaded.

Yamamoto wasn't deterred "You're wasting your breath lieutenant Abarai, you and the traitorous captains will be arrested under treason."

Kenshiro easily defeated the soldiers with a display of Shunko "Well if we've gotta fight our way out of this, then so be it. I've got a bone to pick with you old man, after 2 years it's finally payback time." then he noticed more coming "God, they're like gray hairs."

" **Kamisori, Benihime."** Urahara suddenly appeared in his old captain's uniform and defeated the soldiers with ease.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed "Kisuke Urahara."

"Well Head-Captain, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl and the boy appeared above the Seireitei.

"See that? The Soul Reapers are completely buried in the reishi." the girl noticed the boy looking downcast "Why are you so upset? There's nothing to worry about, we're invincible remember?"

"Maybe we went too far." the boy murmured "Maybe we took so much of her memory that she'll never be able to remember our names for all eternity. That would be horrible."

"Stop this. No matter what, we have to make sure she doesn't remember what occurred on that day. If she ever does, you know what will happen right? We- we just can't take that chance. It will work out. Once the Soul Reapers are destroyed, Rukia will be with us forever, even if she never remembers what our names are. Let's go." they both disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did you get here?" Yamamoto questioned.

Urahara shrugged "It's not that I didn't have the means after all this time, I simply chose not to Head-Captain."

"Why choose now to appear."

"I chose this moment because I see you have a crisis happening."

"We don't need help from traitors!" Soifon charged him.

Yoruichi suddenly appeared "Just hold up one minute there Soifon."

"Yoruichi-sama!"

"Excuse me for interrupting, but haven't you all forgotten something important?"

"If we did, what would such a thing be?" asked Kyoraku "Since this situation is keeping me up at night, I'm hoping you'll be able to enlighten us."

"Our time is limited, what do you know?" Yamamoto questioned.

"I've discovered the root of all evil." Urahara told him.

"The root of all evil?"

"Yes. But before I go into that. Listen Kenshiro-san, as I came to suspect, both Kurotsuchi-san and Rukia-san's memories were affected by the same enemy."

"You mean those two with the big scythe?" asked Kenshiro.

"So you've seen them, have you? In that case, I think you'd better hurry. Go after them and we'll take care of things here."

"What now?"

"Rukia-san is in grave danger."

"I'm on my way. Renji, Koga, Sesshomaru-dono, Gin-sensei, you guys are with me." and he took off, with the other three following.

Yoruichi stopped Soifon from pursuing "I imagine you're all feeling it as well, the underlying feeling that something's not right. You have that feeling you've forgotten something, a general sense of unease. That's why in the middle of one of the worst crises to ever hit the Seireitei, you came all the way out here to confront a single person. Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong Head-Captain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro led the group through the Rukongai.

"Tell me something." Renji spoke up "Exactly what is it we're trying to do here?"

Kenshiro scoffed "Isn't it obvious? We're trying to find Rukia."

"Good luck with that. Let me ask again, who is this person?"

"Okay, this is getting old." losing his patience, Kenshiro grabbed him by the robe "She's Rukia you idiot, are you saying that you _still_ don't remember her? I knew you were an idiot but this is just unbelievable, you were closer to her than any of us. You've been friends forever!"

"Really? Sorry, I just can't help it." he looked over to where a guy was selling water, and images suddenly flashed through his mind "Rukia."

"Finally! You're slow but you get it. Call out her name a couple hundred times so you can remember."

"I have one question for you."

"Go ahead."

"Why are you doing all this to save her, this girl, this Rukia person?"

"I'm not as close to her as another guy, or as close to her as I should be, but I actually owe her a lot. She's someone who came along out of nowhere and changed my world. My girlfriend, my best friend and his family were on the verge of death, she saved us by sharing her Soul Reaper powers with my best friend, and a little bit with me, merging my powers with that of a Soul Reaper. It's only because of her that I'm standing here today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Be clear, Urahara." Yamamoto ordered "What are you saying happened to us?"

Urahara sighed "From what I've been able to determine so far, a portion of our memories has been erased. I'm sure you're still skeptical, so I'll explain from the start. Shortly after I established the Department of Research and Development, I was conducting a study of a certain Hollow. It was a very unusual creature in that it lived parasitically on the souls of others. Eventually, it took over the consciousness of its host. When its host then became debilitated, it moved on to another host. However, what was particularly unusual was its ability to use its sickle-shaped tentacle during its parasitic stage to shear off its host's memory. Perhaps this parasite came into contact with Rukia Kuchiki, sheared off all memories of her life as a Soul Reaper and made us forget about her."

Ukitake immediately denied this "Outrageous, that's not possible."

"Operating by itself, I agree with you. The best it could do is attach itself to souls with weak spirit energy, and it would only be able to erase a portion of its hosts' memory. It's simply not strong enough to shear away sufficient memory to erase an individual's existence unless-"

"-unless a separate power somehow joined up with it to provide that strength?" Kyoraku cut in.

"Exactly. That would explain the residual effect. Our memories are connected to each other, but those bonds can be broken if you shear away someone's memory completely. Every past event related to that person will disappear from the collective memories of the people around him or her in this case. This time, there was a single exception to that dynamic."

"You're talking about Kenshiro?" Toshiro guessed.

"I was. You see, Kenshiro-san is the wielder of the legendary Ryuuga from the prophecy of the Shikon Jewel, which had almost entirely burned out after the prophecy had been fulfilled. For the first time anyway, but that's something else entirely. Anyway, Kenshiro-san gained Soul Reaper powers after absorbing a small fraction of reiatsu gained from Ichigo Kurosaki-san, whose powers originally belonged to our victim Rukia Kuchiki-san. That explains why we had all forgotten about Kenshiro-san as well."

"You mean there was a transfer of Soul Reaper powers?" Yamamoto thundered "That is a class 1 capital offense."

"Yes, you're correct. However, we owe both Kenshiro-san and Kurosaki-san such a debt of gratitude, it's only right that we find a way to overlook that crime. It's both funny and painful at the same time. Of all the people we shouldn't forget, of all the people we mustn't forget, we forgot about him. I'm amazed he managed to pull through."

"What do you mean?" asked Ukitake.

"There are humans with abilities coming from Hollows known as Fullbringers. One of them, a man named Shukuro Tsukishima, has an ability to insert himself into people's memories, and he replaced Kenshiro-san of the minds of nearly everyone he knows, and that nearly destroyed him. If we hadn't sent reinforcements, he would've destroyed himself from-"

"The maximum potential of the Dragon Reaper." Toshiro finished "He hit his lowest point, didn't he?"

"Yes. I must admit to everyone that I almost forgot about him as well, but luckily I didn't since I knew his parents and met him when he was very young."

"There's still a problem. How do you explain Mayuri Kurotsuchi? If we was attacked, why do we still have memories of him?"

"Very astute of you. In fact, that was puzzling me as well, but as you're aware, Kurotsuchi-san has always been a very odd fellow. I wondered if perhaps he did something to protect himself against this possibility. With that in mind, I did some checking and found out I was right. Just as I'd suspected, he'd regularly made backups of his memories and kept them on file. Because he did that, all of you who ever knew him ended up being able to remember him. It's a simple truth, all memories are universally connected."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and the others searched around the grounds affected by the foamy reiatsu.

Kenshiro noticed how Miroku and Sango were positioned, him groping her rear and her slapping him "Well it's nice to know that 500 years hasn't changed those two in the slightest." then he noticed Sesshomaru standing stoically, like nothing happened "Or him. Are they even conscious under there?"

Inuyasha shook his head "Even Captain Unohana is unable to tell."

"I see. So Kon, Inuyasha , can either of you track Rukia's scent?"

"No can do, the Seireitei is way too vast for me to cover. I can tell you that Rukia passed through this area just a short while ago, but that's it."

"Damn, what're we gonna do? We're running out of clues to follow."

"I have an idea." Renji spoke up "I was thinking, didn't you say you received your Soul Reaper powers from this Rukia person?"

"Let's just leave it at that. Why?"

"That means your reishi might be similar."

"Meaning we trace her spirit ribbon? Is that even possible?"

"Not really. You're right that visualizing in here in the Soul Society where things are normally composed of reishi is normally impossible. However, because your reishi is similar, you might be able to trace Rukia in spite of all that. I'm not very good at the sort of Kido, but you should give it a try anyway. I'll help you. There's no harm in trying, right?"

"We might as well give it a shot." Kenshiro turned back to the others "Koga, Kon, Inuyasha, you guys stay here while Renji and I figure this out. We're connected, both Rukia and I. No matter what it takes, I'll find her and rescue her."

"Alright, let's do it." Renji put a hand on Kenshiro's shoulder.

Kenshiro concentrated in an attempt to locate Rukia's spirit ribbon using his own, eventually locating it "I think I found it, it's nearing that huge mountain!"

"That's the Department of Research and Development!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brother and sister phased through the mountain and entered Kurotsuchi's lab.

"Does it work?" asked the sister, then noticed the machine powering up in response to a part on the scythe "We did it!"

"Wait!" Rukia suddenly appeared.

"Rukia!" the sister hugged her "I'm glad you're alright, did the pain in your head go away?"

"What in the world is this place?"

"We're going to chase away the Soul Reapers who have been making you suffer."

"Chase the Soul Reapers? _That means they're planning to use the device to-_ You mustn't do this! Do you know how much destruction this device could cause? If you're not careful, you could destroy the entire Seireitei."

"Good! Why are you standing up for the Soul Reapers? Those guys just want to come and take you away from us again! I can't bear it, I don't want to be separated from you again Rukia." she fell to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm going to be with both of you forever. I'm not lying, you have to trust me."

"No, we can't take any more chances. They must be destroyed."

"Why is that important?"

"Because Rukai, you're-" she suddenly began emitting a burst of dark reiatsu, sending Rukia flying back and engulfing a large part of the Seireitei, erasing several buildings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji rushed ahead in the carnage "I don't know if this is connected to Rukia, but whatever's going on it's not good."

"Rukia!" Kenshiro rushed ahead of him, but was stopped by a large piece of machinery falling on the path in front of him "Alright-"

"I've got this! **Roar, Zabimaru!"** Renji unleashed his Shikai and began destroying all of the debris, before he noticed several larger debris.

"Renji!"

"I said I'd take care of it and I will. **Bankai!"** Renji was suddenly engulfed in a burst of crimson reiatsu. When he emerged, he was clad with his Bankai " **Hihio Zabimaru."**

"See? I told you you had Bankai!" then he noticed a large piece of debris falling on him.

Renji destroyed it with his Bankai, nearly crushing Kenshiro in the process.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing dumbass, you almost crushed me!"

"Pipe down junior!" Renji turned his Bankai around, allowing both him and Kenshiro to ride on top of it "How'd you like that? Zabimaru can be used for transportation as well."

"Yeah, I already know."

Renji blinked.

"Never mind, just go!" he held up his Zanpakuto " **Roar with the cries of the dragons, Ryuumaru!"**

Renji blitzed atop of a gate and hurled his Bankai forward, with Kenshiro still on it.

Seeing more debris in front of him, Kenshiro finally had enough "What do you know, I actually get to use this thing after all." he held out his Zanpakuto " **Bankai!"** he was engulfed in a blast of reiatsu, transforming his robe and blade " **Shinsei Ryuumaru.** _Tou-san, please lend me your strength, at least for a little while.'_ with a mere swing of his blades, he destroyed the debris easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brother rushed to Rukia's side "Rukia."

"I'm okay." she assured him, then looked at the sister, still radiating black reiatsu "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I despise Soul Reapers." the sister whimpered, then images flashed through her mind "Soul Reapers!"

" **Ryuuga Shinshou!"** a blast of reiatsu suddenly destroyed a large portion of the wall, and Kenshiro stepped through with Renji in tow "Rukia, I've come to get you out of here?"

"That girl is Rukia?" asked Renji.

"For the 5th f*cking time, YES!"

Images suddenly flashed through Rukia's mind "Renji…" she clutched her head.

"Go away!" the sister stood in front of Rukia "Go away Soul Reapers, Rukia doesn't know you and doesn't want to know you."

"That's where you're wrong." Kenshiro tried not to snarl "Rukia happens to be a very close friend of ours, now undo whatever you did to her and I'll go easy on you."

"You're wrong, Rukia's not like that anymore. She doesn't want to be with you."

"Or is it that _you_ don't want her to be with us? She just needs to remember, that's all there is to it." he held out his hand "Think Rukia, you can't just give up on being a Soul Reaper because it's part of you. The first time we ever met, you put your life at risk to save me, my best friend and his family, and the love of my life. You even shared your powers with us, you were willing to do that so we could protect our loved ones. That's the type of person you've always been and always will be."

Rukia clutched her head "I can't remember."

"No!" the sister grabbed her by the shoulders "Rukia, you have to resist. Don't listen to them, please! We need you, we need you here with us. Don't go back to the Soul Reapers." she realized her mistake and froze.

"Go back to the Soul Reapers?" she grabbed the sister's wrists "I was a Soul Reaper? You lied to me."

"That's right." Kenshiro confirmed "You have so many people you're connected to. Me, Ichigo, Byakuya-san, Renji here, Hisana-san, Kaien-san, Hanataro, Ukitake-san, and so many more! "

Rukia fully turned to face him "Soul Reaper with the glasses, tell me your name again and speak clearly. Who are you?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Kenshiro's eyes hardened seriously "I am a proud Soul Reaper who calls Karakura Town my home, and I've come here to save you Rukia. I am the warrior you've heard of in legends, pure of heart and awakened by sorrow. _That_ is what I am." his reiatsu flared "I am the Dragon Reaper, Kenshiro Kamikaze!"

"Kamikaze?" images flashed through her mind of her adventures with Kenshiro and Ichigo, though mostly Ichigo "Kenshiro."

The sister let out a furious scream as dark reiatsu began flaring around her uncontrollably in her rage, before she turned to face Kenshiro and Renji "We won't let you have Rukia. We'll never let you have her, we'd rather destroy her."

"That means there's a fight coming, get ready Renji." Kenshiro braced himself.

"Go away, or we will become one with Rukia."

"If that happens, Rukia will disappear." the brother pointed out "You want that?" he got no response "Alright then." he began flaring identical dark reiatsu "We'll be together forever, Rukia." all three were engulfed in the dark reiatsu, with Rukia screaming in agony.

Kenshiro got into a stance with his Bankai "I told you Renji, we've got a fight on our hands so you'd better get yourself ready."

When the dark reiatsu had subsided, all three had merged into Dark Rukia, now sporting dark reiatsu, immense power, and characteristics of all three "Disappear, all of you. Everyone, disappear!" she jammed the vile on the scythe into a flower-like container, causing the machine to spart and more snakes to emerge.

"This must be the root of the evil that's messed up the Seireitei." Renji realized.

"We've gotta stop this thing before it destroys everything." Kenshiro warned.

"In that case, you'd better do something about that woman. That is what you came here for I believe."

"The snakes are yours, I'll stop Rukia."

"Right." Renji thrusted his Bankai forward and began to do battle with the snakes.

"Rukia!" Kenshiro charged in with Flash-Bullet.

Dark Rukia teleported behind him and brought down her scythe.

Kenshiro dodged, but just barely "Rukia… to be honest, you weren't as close to me as you were to Ichigo or Renji, or even Kon… But now, with all that's happened, I feel like we've got a little more in common now… whether or not we realize it, we've both been forgotten by almost all of the people we care about, even if only one of us actually realized it… I nearly lost myself in my grief because of that, but Ichigo was the one who saved me and made me myself again… Rukia, I promise, no matter what, I _will_ save you!"

More of the foamy substance spilled out between them, being shot high into the sky by an explosion and causing it to spread throughout the Seireitei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Seireitei, a large creature appeared and was confronted by Shuhei and Rangiku.

With this in mind, they attempted to evacuate everyone in the area they could, trying to prevent any casualties.

They just had no idea how to stop the creature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the remains of the now destroyed lab, Kenshiro found himself on his own, a large cut down his cheek "Rukia!" he braced himself and got into a stance.

Dark Rukia charged in with her scythe.

Kenshiro was forced on the defensive by her power and teleportation, being forced to resort to dodging and blocking "Stop it Rukia, I know you don't want to hurt me or any of us! You've gotta fight it!" he blocked another attack "Please, Rukia. Snap out of it. It's me, Kenshiro, your friend! Try to remember, Rukia!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya watched as Yamamoto and the others fended off the creatures ' _Well now that Zaraki is freed, I can leave this in their hands with a clear conscience_

"Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya looked to see his new 3rd-seat "Koga."

"I know where you're going, but please take me with you. I'm not very connected with Rukia, but Kenshiro is the one who made me into who I am today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop it Rukia!" Kenshiro stayed on the defensive from Dark Rukia's attacks, now sporting minor wounds.

Dark Rukia looked at him without emotion "This person, I must shear away every last one of his memories. Once that is done, no one will remember Rukia at all. Yes, then no one will remember Rukia's life."

"Fools, you can't take away memories that easily. You tried with Renji, but his soul remembered me. You tried with Toshiro-sensei, Gin-sensei, Inuyasha and Koga, but they remembered me as well. If I could face everyone else in the Seireitei forgetting me and face everyone in Karakura Town forgetting me thanks to Tsukishima, there's nothing I can't face. If they could remember me, then Rukia will as well. You'll never be able to destroy the memories that bind us all together!" he blocked another attack "Fight back Rukia!" he was forced to dodge another attack "Dammit!"

Dark Rukia began generating a whirlwind of black reiatsu, her eyes pitch-black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya finally arrived at the battle with the creature, then used his Shikai to make a gateway, and dragged Koga through it with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro dodged yet another attack from Dark Rukia, but found that she disappeared and he couldn't track her reiatsu.

"Watch it, she's coming at you from behind!" Renji barked.

Kenshiro nearly got his head cut off from behind, when…

" **Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro."** Byakuya bound Dark Rukia with a Kido spell.

"Who are you?" Dark Rukia snarled.

Byakuya eyed her, sadness in his eyes as he drew his Zanpakuto.

Kenshiro appeared beside him and held out his arm "No Byakuya-san, don't."

"If what you say is true Kenshiro Kamikaze, then I have no choice. It is my responsibility."

"You don't have to do this. No matter what, Rukia is still in there. I can feel her soul crying and fight to break free. There's a connection that they can't destroy."

Dark Rukia began bursting with wild dark reiatsu, screaming in fury.

"Try to break through to me, Rukia."

Dark Rukia began shattering the Kido.

"Her reiatsu is turning into a Hollow, she can't be saved." Renji stated grimly.

Kenshiro got into a stance "I don't care what you guys think, I'll find a way to save her no matter what." he stepped in front of Koga and Byakuya "She sacrificed herself to save the lives of me and my loved ones. She went and took a chance on us, she didn't give up on me so I can't give up on her. Even if I die, I _will_ save her."

Byakuya sheathed his Zanpakuto and stepped back "You may do as you wish, I understand."

"Thank you."

Koga stepped forward "Sorry Kenshiro, but I'm not letting you face her alone."

"Koga…"

"You changed me and made me into who I am today, it's about time I return the favor. **Shred, Goraishi!"** he summoned his Shikai " **Bankai!"** he summoned his Bankai " **Raiso Goraishi."**

"Do what you will Koga, just be sure you won't hold me back."

"Oh this isn't gonna be like last time."

"It better not be."

Dark Rukia completely shattered the Kido and unleashed a dark burst of reiatsu "Shear them, kill the Soul Reapers."

"Well, here it goes. This time Rukia, _I'm_ sharing my powers with _you,_ so I guess you could say I'm returning the favor."

Koga put a hand on his shoulder, channeling reiatsu from his Bankai "Remember, I've got your back through this."

"You always did, and I'm grateful, but leave this to me."

"Right."

"Okay, this final strike will end this battle."

Dark Rukia charged.

Kenshiro charged "Come back to us, Rukia!" he stabbed her through with his the blade of his Bankai "Rukia."

Dark Rukia was enveloped in a white light and began screaming in agony as she and the siblings were separated and returned to their original forms, the spirit of the Hollow evaporating.

Byakuya, Renji and Koga then all used their Bankai to destroy the remaining snakes.

Then Urahara showed up "Looks like we survived another close call."

Rukia finally regained consciousness, back in her Soul Reaper form "Kenshiro."

"Hey." Kenshiro gave her a grin "Nice to have you back." he looked over to where the siblings lay, battered and dying "They're still alive, but they're fading fast. I know you wanna go help them, but give me a minute first." he went over to them.

The sister weakly looked up at him "You…"

Kenshiro sighed "You know, despite everything you two have done, I really have to thank you. It was thanks to all of this that I realized that my heart was fully healed, and now I'm back to 100%. You have my gratitude." he bowed his head and stepped back.

Rukia ran up to them "I'm right here."

"Rukia… is that you?" the sister murmured weakly.

"Yes, I'm here."

"We were punished, weren't we? Just because we didn't listen to you."

"Rukia…" the brother grasped her hand "I beg you, please don't hate me and my sister."

 **(A/N: You guys know what happens in this flashback, so I'm not gonna bother writing it out)**

Rukia's eyes widened slightly "I remember. When I came to, the two of you were gone, yet for some reason I forgot about it. How could I forget something so important?"

"It's not your fault." Urahara told her "That Hollow was able to sheer your memory, and there was something else. The siblings you befriended possessed a special ability to perform teleportation. In all likelihood, moments before they died, they placed that Hollow into their own bodies in order to protect you. The Hollow didn't realize it had become parasitically attached to a dead body and it then rushed back to Hueco Mundo. However, in the transformation process, the two children took over the Hollow's consciousness. Their overwhelming desire to see you again sustained them and brought them back to you."

Rukia's eyes began watering.

"Do you remember now?" asked the sister "I'm sorry we lied to you about what happened. We didn't want you upset since our lives had ended."

"Listen to me both of you, your lives haven't ended." Rukia insisted "Death is not an end. Look at what's happened, you came back to see me didn't you? You're a part of my life, and that makes me so happy."

"We wanted to see you again Rukia, you're the only friend we ever had."

"No matter what, you were never alone. The most important person involved was right there next to you, right there next you all the time."

They looked at each other.

"It's all come back to me, I remember your names Homura and Shizuku. Taken together, it means the two of you shine brightly."

Homura began shedding tears "Nice names, that's all we ever wanted to hear."

"I'm so happy." Shizuku began shedding tears as well.

"Shizuku."

"My sister, Homura. Thank you."

"It's time to say goodbye, Rukia." and with that, they fell still, leaving Rukia in tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Kenshiro sat on top of the Sokyoku podium ' _It's strange, I never even noticed it until now…'_

"So this is where you were." Koga appeared and sat down beside him "What're you doing up here all by yourself?"

"Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Something I never even noticed until now. It actually feels really weird and sounds really corny, but I never realized it until now. After that battle last month against Tsukishima, Ginjo and Magatsuhi, for the first time in my life, I feel free. I feel really truly free, like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I guess I never noticed it before because I was so immersed in my own grief that I let it take me over. I never even realized it."

"Well the power to erase someone from people's memories is pretty terrifying."

"Especially when you're the victim. I never even realized how much it was still hurting me until Hanataro pointed it out. He said that he sensed a serious amount of pain in my soul, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was still grieving. But honestly, thanks to this whole ordeal, I think I'm okay now."

"Really? I thought this would've sent you over the edge."

"I thought so too, but we were both wrong. I thought this was gonna push me even further over the edge, but it turned out that this was just what I needed to pull me back away from the edge again. And now, thanks to this, I think I'm finally 100% recovered."

"It's not like you could've expected this to happen overnight, recovering from things like this takes time."

"And this whole incident made me realize that there are at least 4 people within the Seireitei I can always count on. Toshiro-sensei, Gin-sensei, Inuyasha, and you, Koga."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Think about it, despite our crappy first meeting, look at where we are now. We started out as bitter enemies, which turned into bitter rivals, neutral rivales, friendly rivals, and that formed a lifelong friendship. Hell, if it wasn't for you, I would've lost myself in my crap at least 3 times by now. Truth be told, if it wasn't for you, I might not even be with Kagome."

Koga suddenly grew anime-style depressed "Yeah, great."

"Honestly Koga, I can't begin to repay how much I owe you."

"Whatever."

Then Kenshiro noticed a massive white light "What was that?"

"No idea, but I'm guessing we'll find out soon enough."

"True. Anyway, I'll see you later Koga." and he disappeared via Flash-Bullet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia looked at the graves of Shizuku and Homura, before she noticed Kenshiro standing behind her "Kenshiro, are you going back?"

"Yeah." was all he said.

"Thanks, it looks like one of you idiots saved me once again."

"Don't forget it was originally you who saved me and Ichigo in the first place. You know, if death isn't really the end of everything, then that first time we met might not have really been the first time. For all we know, we might've been connected from way before that. I can say this with confidence, once a bond is formed it can never truly disappear. And if that's the case, even if we forget everything, we'll all be connected again somewhere in the future. That'll be true for you and them as well."

"Yes."

"Alright then, I'll-"

Then a member of the Stealth Force arrived "Kenshiro Kamikaze, the Head-Captain requests your presence."

"Thank you, tell him I'll be right there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro blitzed into the 1st division barracks "I was called here?"

"Indeed you were." Yamamoto came out "Kenshiro Kamikaze, I can finally commend you for your role in that fated battle last month."

"Thank you, but I know there's more to that for why you called me here."

"Indeed there is. This extraordinary woman would like to have a word with you."

"What are you-"

Then _she_ came out, and everyone, even Yamamoto, got on one knee "Kenshiro Kamikaze, we meet again."

Kenshiro bowed in shock "Midoriko-sama. What- How- I don't understand, I thought your soul was at peace after Kagome and I destroyed Magatsuhi and the Shikon Jewel for the first time."

Midoriko shook her head "When my soul was allowed to rest, it allowed me to pass onto the Soul Society. When someone dies in the world of the living, they're either sent to hell or the Soul Society."

"Then how do you explain the Shikon Jewel returning?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, Kisuke Urahara was the one who created the Shikon Jewel."

"Actually-"

"I know Sosuke Aizen reached the answer first but Urahara completed it so I believe that he created it."

"Fair enough."

"Anyway, the spirit of Magatsuhi was supposed to be sent to Hell but he somehow escaped, and his consciousness, acting as the linchpin of the Shikon Jewel, merged with the Hogyoku created by Kisuke Urahara, creating the Shikon Hogyoku."

"So that's we're calling it now? Bankotsu was right, that _does_ sound better."

"Yes. Anyway, after you sealed Aizen away using Tenkai, the Shikon Jewel has lost nearly all of its power." the jewel appeared in her hand "It has enough power to grant one final wish before it disappears forever."

"You said that last time, so how can you be sure it's really gone for good?"

"Whenever someone from the Soul Society dies, they get reincarnated in the world of the living with no memory of their past life. Now then, who do you wish to restore to life?"

"Wait, I don't even get to choose whether I want to resurrect anyone?"

"You held onto the Shikon Jewel personally for more than a year, the jewel read your heart in that time and now automatically knows what you'd wish for. Anyway, the jewel only has the power to resurrect one person. And yes, your father would be in that regard."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you wish for your father to be resurrected?"

Kenshiro paused and thought, then said something that shocked almost everyone present "No."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I met with the spirits of my parents during the battle with Ginjo and Tsukishima. My mother was killed while defending me from Hollows, and my father gave his life to save Byakuya-san there. Both of them perished with the greatest honor, and I couldn't take that from them. Besides, my father gave me this Zanpakuto. Ryuumaru." he pointed to the Zanpakuto strapped to his right side "He knew that his time was over, he'd proven this by giving me his blade. As much as I'd love to see them again, I know that it's not meant to be, and I'm sure they understand."

"A wise and mature answer. So who do you wish to revive?"

"Are there any limitations?"

"Their death has to be caused because of the Shikon Jewel."

"Can I resurrect Masaki Kurosaki?"

"She has been reincarnated."

"Very well." he looked to where Rukia and Ukitake stood "Then can I resurrect Kaien Shiba?"

Rukia and Ukitake's eyes widened.

Midoriko shook her head "I'm afraid his soul has also been reincarnated."

"Into who?"

"A young man in the world of the living by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki."

Kenshiro looked back at the 13th captain and lieutenant, then at Byakuya, and he made a decision "Then I choose to resurrect Hisana Kuchiki."

Byakuya and Rukia's heads snapped towards him.

"It's only right, Byakuya-san looked out for me every chance he got when I was growing up so I have to do the same for him. Besides, it's also my way of apologizing."

"What for?" asked Rukia.

"For not being as close to you as I should be. You're my friend and you're someone I owe a lot to, and it's time I start acting like it."

Midoriko smiled "You've matured greatly in these past 3 years. Very well, Hisana Kuchiki will be restored." she held out her hand, and a white light appeared next to her.

When the light dissipated, Hisana was in her place, and she began reuniting with Byakuya and Rukia.

As this happened, Midoriko continued on "Kenshiro Kamikaze, there is one last thing I must tell you before I take my leave of this plain of existence. Magatsuhi will return."

"I'm well aware of that Midoriko-sama, about a month ago he used the Shikon Jewel to revive himself and used Ginjo's body as a medium, killing him in the process."

"He's in the process of gathering dark energy to restore his former level of power, so he can conquer all worlds and reign supreme over them. I have no doubt in my mind that in the coming months, Magatsuhi will make his move."

"I will be ready to end this when he does, just tell me when."

"He will make his move in one year's time."

"I'll train as hard as I can as often as I can, and I'll make sure my allies are ready then too, and I'll make sure all of my personal affairs are in order as well so I'm not distracted during the battle. You have my word Midoriko-sama, I will end this."

"You have my eternal thanks, I bid you farewell Dragon Reaper." and with that, she disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ukitake set up the Senkaimon "All set Kenshiro-kun, you can go back at any time now."

Kenshiro bowed "Thank you Ukitake-san."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to my division." and Ukitake went on his way.

Kenshiro felt another reiatsu behind him and recognized it, not bothering to look "I didn't think you of all people would come to see me off… Inuyasha."

"The jewel has been destroyed and Kikyo and the others have been avenged. I really owe you Kenshiro, thank you." Inuyasha told him

"No need. Things are really changing now."

"The prophecy has been fulfilled and the Shikon Jewel truly is gone forever, your destiny has been fulfilled. So what're you gonna do now?"

"I've got a whole life outside of the prophecy. I've got some of the best friends a guy could ask for, an awesome older brother and his wife, and I've got the perfect girlfriend. Things are gonna keep changing, and just because the prophecy was fulfilled doesn't mean my story is at an end. The prophecy may be over, but there are still threats to come. So I've gotta keep getting stronger, so that I'm ready for whatever lies ahead."

"You really haven't changed." Inuyasha smirked "Your heart and courage are still the same as the day we first met, you're still the same."

"No, you're wrong Inuyasha. I'm not the same. I have changed, but I've changed for the better. This whole experience has made he stronger, smarter, wiser. But it doesn't change the fact that underneath all of this awesome power, there's a naive teenager who still has a lot to learn about the world. I've still got a lot to learn about life and the world, but I know that I'm not alone. The adventures in the Feudal Era taught me that life is a huge adventure so we've gotta make the most of it, and that if I want to protect Kagome then I've gotta rely on my friends and family instead of shouldering it all alone. The adventures in the Soul Society with Ichigo and the others taught me that the adventure doesn't end even after death, so I can take my time learning and growing as it goes on. As I go through life, I know that things will continue to change, but the future doesn't scare me. I'm gonna spend every day with Kagome, Ichigo and the others. No matter what, I know that at least one of them will always be by my side as we continue toward tomorrow, toward the future, through life. Alright Inuyasha, I'll see you later."

Inuyasha grinned "How many times have I heard that?"

"This won't be the last time I see you or the others, because I know that true friendships can last more than a single lifetime. Now I've gotta go, tomorrow is a whole new day!" and with that, he ran into the Senkaimon at full speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Kenshiro came to Ichigo's window looking serious "Hey."

Ichigo blinked "You're serious. Okay, who flirted with Kagome?"

"What? No, that's not it. This time. Listen, I need to talk to you." he put a spiritual barrier around the room, preventing anyone from hearing what they were talking about "Look, what I'm about to tell you can't leave this room and you can't tell anyone. Not your sisters, not Chad, not even Inoue-san and especially not Kagome."

"I'm listening."

"Magatsuhi is still alive. After I beat him that night, he escaped to recover and gain even more power, but he will return to conquer the three worlds. According to Midoriko-sama, we've got one year to prepare for when he makes his move." he held out his hand "When that time comes, can I count on you?"

Ichigo grasped the hand, bro-style "Always. Hey by the way, what happened to Kon? You had him at your place the other night didn't you?"

Kenshiro blinked, then froze "Oh crap."


	24. The Diamond Dust Rebellion

Toshiro, Rangiku and the 10th division had been sent to escort an artifact known as the Oin, or King's Seal, which was stolen during transport from the Soul Society by an unidentified and masked Soul Reaper and two mysterious Arrancar able to control fire and lightning.

During the attack, Toshiro cornered and seemed to recognize the Soul Reaper, who wounded him and then left.

In the middle of the battle, Toshiro abandoned his post to pursue him and left his squad behind to fend for themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After returning from Tokyo, Kenshiro and Kagome touched down in a forest "Alright Kagome, I think that reiatsu I was sensing was generating around here."

"That's not reiatsu." Kagome put her hand up, touching a force field "It's a force field made of reiatsu."

"You'd think Ichigo would notice this thing so close to his house." Kenshiro drew Ryuumaru from its sheath and cut through it, revealing a sunny forest area, but with dead bodies lying all around it "Kagome stay here, I'll figure out what's going on." he entered the barrier and looked at all of the corpses "What could've done this?"

Then several members of the Stealth Force arrived.

"The Stealth Force?"

They gripped their swords.

"Hold it! Substitute Soul Reaper and Dragon Reaper, Kenshiro Kamikaze!" he held up his Substitute Badge "Dammit, I thought the old man would've made sure they recognized this thing by now."

"Stand down, men." Soifon approached from the crowd "Kenshiro Kamikaze, what are you doing here?"

"Squad 2 Captain and Steal Force Commander Soifon-san."

"I thought I had put up a barrier around this area."

"I felt a massive surge of reiatsu all the way from Tokyo and rushed back to see what was going on. What happened here? What is all of this?"

"It's not something I should have to explain to a Substitute Soul Reaper-"

"Dragon Reaper who destroyed the Shikon Jewel."

"Whatever. Anyway…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Higurashi."

Kagome looked to see Chad arrive on the scene using Bringer Light "Sado-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro froze "What?!"

Soifon nodded at one of her men, then looked back at Kenshiro "Report immediately upon discovery." then she dispelled the barrier before Kenshiro could say anything else, leaving Kenshiro back in the forest.

Then he noticed Chad behind Kagome "Hey Chad, what're you doing here? And where's Ichigo and the others?"

"They're in Hell." explained Chad "Apparently some sinners came and kidnapped Ichigo's sister."

"Karin-chan?"

"No, the other one."

"You mean Yuzu-chan?"

"That one. Anyway, Ichigo went with Ishida, Kuchiki, Abarai and some other guy from Hell to get her back. I would've gone too but I was injured in battle and Inoue healed me. She's checking on Karin, but I sensed that this area was under a barrier. What happened here?"

"Well…" then he noticed that it was snowing "The hell? It's snowing."

"No, he was hiding his reiatsu." Kagome looked in a certain direction.

"Who?" then he noticed Toshiro limping towards them before collapsing "Toshiro-sensei!" he knelt down beside him "Toshiro-sensei!"

"Kusaka…" Toshiro mumbled, unconscious.

"Chad, can you…"

"Sure." Chad put Toshiro on his back "Where're we taking him?"

"Back to my apartment, Kagome can heal him there."

"What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know, but we'll ask him once he wakes up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite protests from Rangiku, Hinamori and even Gin, the Soul Society suspected Toshiro of treason and ordered his immediate capture.

All of the 10th squad was put under house-arrest with their Zanpakuto confiscated, at which time they could surmise whether or not the whole division should be abolished.

Hinamori and Koga, however, made plans of their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dreaming about a friend of his that died during his time in the academy, Toshiro regained consciousness, finding that his wounds didn't hurt anywhere near as much as before "Where am I?"

"Hey." Kenshiro came into the room.

"Kenshiro? Where are we?"

"My apartment. Chad, Kagome and I found you passed out in the woods so we brought you here and healed most of your wounds. Kagome fixed most of them but you'll still need to rest for a day or two. We couldn't just leave you out there like that."

"I see. Sorry about that."

"I ran into Soifon and the Stealth Force earlier, they were looking for you."

"Yeah…"

"That's all you can say? Why are you in hiding anyway, Toshiro-sensei?"

No response.

"You're not gonna tell my anything are you?"

"It's none of your business."

"I thought I wasn't included in your cold asshole routine. Fine, it doesn't matter."

"I'll get it back."

"Huh?"

"A treasured artifact called the Oin was stolen from the Royal Family, it's far too important for a Substitute Soul Reaper."

"Who also happens to be your student." Kenshiro was losing his patience "Look, why don't you just get some sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning. I'll call Kagome over to take another look at you, so just rest until then." and he walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, clouds covering up the entire sky.

Toshiro left his captain's haori and donned the cloak worn by the thief, bowed to the door of Kenshiro's apartment, and started walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro was making his way down the street, his objective clear.

Kenshiro appeared in front of him in his Soul Reaper form "You don't have to sneak away from me Toshiro-sensei, if you're leaving then just say it to my face like a man. Why're you acting like you're doing something wrong?"

"Thanks for all of your help Kenshiro, I appreciate it." Toshiro's voice was low.

"Why are you trying to go alone? You're my master Toshiro-sensei, if there's something wrong then let me help you."

"This isn't something I can drag you into."

"Yes it is, if a master is in trouble then a student should want to help him. Anyway, how does this involve someone by the name of Kusaka? Is that the guy who attacked you and stole the Oin Soifon told me about?"

"It's the name of a man who was killed." he started walking forward.

"Killed by who?" he grabbed Toshiro's shoulder "Dammit say something!"

"Let go!" Toshiro drew his Zanpakuto and made a slash.

Kenshiro broke away "Dammit, what's going on?!"

"Do not interfere." he pointed his Zanpakuto.

"Like hell I won't! Things are happening in front of my eyes, if they involve my master then I'm not gonna just sit by!"

Toshiro didn't move.

"I'm sorry Toshiro-sensei, but I can't back down. I'm giving you a choice, either come back to my apartment and let Kagome finish healing your wounds or you contact the Stealth Force."

Then Toshiro noticed something "Move back, now!"

Kenshiro did and barely avoided being hit by a ball of fire falling from the sky "Who's there?! Dammit, show yourself!" he looked and saw two female figures in mid-air, one red and one blue.

"Hand over Toshiro Hitsugaya to us." the blue one stated.

"What?"

"If you get in our way, you _will_ be eliminated." the red one drew a sword that coated itself in flames.

"For f*ck's sake Toshiro-sensei, what the hell is going on?!"

Toshiro charged and brought down his Zanpakuto.

Kenshiro blocked with Ryuumaru, being pushed back a great distance "Toshiro-sensei!"

"Please." his voice was soft, and almost sounded desperate.

Kenshiro's stance relaxed and he lowered his blade.

Toshiro kicked him into an open yard ' _I'm sorry, Kenshiro.'_

Red struck Kenshiro dead-on with a fireball from her sword.

Blue struck Kenshiro with her lightning-whip.

Kenshiro emerged, bleeding slightly from a small cut on his forehead.

"Then how about this!" Red and Blue, actually named Yin and Yang, fired a combination attack of both fire and lightning.

"Here's what I think. **Ryuuga Shinshou!"** he fired an extremely suppressed version of his attack, destroying theirs and redirecting his own attack into the sky.

"He was about to counter that attack? Just who is he?" then they disappeared via Sonido.

"And they're gone."

"Wait!" Toshiro began to pursue.

"Toshiro-sensei…" Kenshiro nearly fell to his knees, but used his Zanpakuto as a crutch to help him stand "What… are you…" the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Toshiro using Flash-Step to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kenshiro, snap out of it! Hey!"

Kenshiro came to and found a blurry figure slapping him across the face repeatedly "What the- OW! Dammit Koga, I'm already conscious!"

Koga smirked "See Hinamori? I told you that'd be effective."

"You ass! What the f*ck was that for?!" Kenshiro angrily kicked Koga in the crotch as hard as he could.

"You're the one who was lying there in a daze like a dumbass for so long!"

"Enough!" Hinamori quickly shut them up "Kenshiro-kun, what happened?"

Kenshiro blinked "You're here too Hinamori-san?" then he looked around "Dammit… How long was I out? Where's Toshiro-sensei?"

"You mean you saw Shiro-chan?"

"He hates it when you call him that and yeah, I saw him. Come on, I'll explain everything back at my apartment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinamori held up Toshiro's haori "This belongs to Shiro-chan alright."

Koga grabbed Kenshiro by the front of his shirt "Dammit, why didn't you stop him?!"

"Don't you think I tried?!" Kenshiro barked "I was trying to stop him when these two women showed up that could control fire and lightning."

"Women?"

"Watch it pervert, and yeah, I think they might've been Arrancar."

"Anyway, what did Shiro-chan say?" asked Hinamori.

"All he mentioned was something about getting back the Oin, and something about some guy named Kusaka. All he told me was that Kusaka was the name of a man who was killed."

"Koga-kun, could you return to the Soul Society and find out about this Kusaka? He may have something to do with the assailant Matsumoto-san mentioned.

Koga nodded "Sure, but why me?"

"It's not very likely they'll allow me to visit. And also…" she handed him Toshiro's haori.

"I'm not looking forward to this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro woke up after dreaming about a decision from Central 46, something to with Hyorinmaru, resulting in the death of Kusaka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A masked figure received a report from Yin and Yang "What of Hitsugaya?"

"It seems he really has made no attempt to contact the Gotei 13." Yin reported.

"I see."

"Shall we bring him to you before he's taken into custody?" asked Yang.

"No, let's see how it all plays out. As long as he and I wield the same power, there's no place for him here. He has no choice but to submit to my will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and Hinamori made their way to Urahara's shop, where they met up with Chad and Kagome.

"Shiro-chan entered the Soul Reaper Academy after I graduated, so I really don't know much about what happened while he was there." Hinamori admitted.

Kenshiro sighed "To think Toshiro-sensei wouldn't confide in you, his closest friend, or me, his student."

"Especially if it's something painful." Urahara pointed out.

"That's the kind of person he used to be, but I thought he grew out of that."

"Toshiro-kun really is strong in character, isn't he?" Kagome commented.

"You're wrong. If he had any strength in character at all, he wouldn't hurt the people that care about him."

"We're not gonna get anywhere just talking about it here." Urahara pointed out "I'll do some research on my own. As for the four of you, please go out and look for Captain Hitsugaya."

"Agreed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga was in the middle of an argument with Sango over visiting Rangiku "Come on, I just wanna talk to her."

Sango shook her head "Sorry Koga, but I have direct orders from the Head-Captain and from Captain Soifon."

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to… bye!" he suddenly blitzed past her, which was about to start an argument.

"What's all the ruckus about?"

Koga looked to see his former captain and lieutenant "Captain Kyoraku."

"I'll go with him, then it'll be alright won't it?"

Sango sighed "Very well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rangiku blinked "Kusaka? I don't know, I don't think I've ever heard that name before."

Koga frowned "I see."

"I'm his lieutenant, and yet I know almost nothing about the captain."

"Anyway, there are several things we don't understand." Nanao pointed out "First, how is Captain Hitsugaya connected to this man Kusaka? Who is he, and does he have anything to do with the theft of the Oin?"

"And if he does, how is he connected?" Kyoraku added.

"We'll just have to investigate."

"How do we do that?" asked Koga.

"It's just not possible for one person to know everything about someone. It may take some effort, but if there's something you don't know, you investigate. It's as simple as that." she noticed Kyoraku smirk "What is it, captain?"

"Way to go, sweet Nanao-chan. I knew you'd figure something out, right?"

Nanao blinked.

Koga bowed "Please, help us."

"Huh?"

Rangiku smiled "Thank you Nanao, I'll make it up to you someday."

"Um…"

Kyoraku grinned "A round of drinks would be nice."

"So that means you're going to help me, right captain?"

"Huh? Me too?"

"Of course!"

Then everything started laughing.

Nanao did too.

"Also, take this." Koga held out a bundle.

Rangiku opened it, revealing Toshiro's haori.

"Kenshiro and Hinamori are still in the World of the Living, and Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Abarai & Ishida are still in Hell."

Rangiku noticed the blood on the haori "He's hurt…"

"According to Kenshiro, he was hurt pretty bad."

"And yet he disappeared, leaving this behind. I don't know if I should be happy that he's alive or upset that he left his haori and disappeared."

Kyoraku sighed "Man, everyone's so worried about him. I wonder what he's up to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After another dream involving Hyorinmaru and Kusaka, with both of them gaining the same power, Toshiro regained consciousness next to a stream and continued wandering through Karakura Town.

He knew what had to be done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nanao and Kyoraku did some research in a library in the Soul Society, but found no listing for a division member by the name of Kusaka, or in the records of the Soul Reaper Academy.

However, from what Nanao could tell, the number of names and the number of students didn't match from Toshiro's year, and the missing student was from Northern Rukongai, the name listed being Sojiro Kusaka.

Kyoraku believed that there was no mistake about Kusaka being dead.

This apparently proved that Kusaka wasn't the assailant, but Kyoraku firmly believed that a person couldn't be listed as dead until their reiatsu has been officially extinguished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came.

Toshiro woke up in an abandoned shrine and looked outside, seeing several Soul Reaper surrounding the area.

Hisagi came in with Izuru "Captain Hitsugaya, this is an executive order! Please return to the Soul Society immediately!"

Toshiro slowly emerged and gripped his Zanpakuto "I have no intention of complying." he charged and clashed with both of them.

"Please stop, you'll be accused of treason." Izuru warned.

"Back off, you two."

"Captain Hitsugaya, I'm taking you into custody." Hisagi warned.

"Then you'll die." he sent both of them flying and blocked several strikes from Izuru and other Soul Reapers, then dodged a Kido spell from Hisagi, before he was pierced by the technique through the chest.

Izuru stepped forward "Please don't resist."

" **Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"** Toshiro unleashed his Shikai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro sensed this from afar ' _Toshiro-sensei… What could be so important to you that you can't confide in me or Hinamori?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things only got worse from there.

After leaving the library by himself, Kyoraku was assaulted and injured by an unknown assailant the night before.

Squad 6 had been sent to investigate, with Byakuya confirming that the damage to both Kyoraku and the surrounding area had been caused by Hyorinmaru.

With this, Toshiro's capture was made one of the top priorities, along with concealing the Gates of Hell, of which Sesshomaru was put in charge of, and Toshiro's execution was approved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and Hinamori arrived at the scene in the morning, and called over Chad and Kagome.

"He really defeated them?" asked Kagome "Toshiro-kun really attacked his own men?"

Kenshiro nodded grimly "That's not all. From what we've heard, Kyoraku-san was attacked and injured last night. According to Koga and Byakuya-san, the damage was done by Hyorinmaru."

"Kenshiro-kun, can you track Shiro-chan's reiatsu?" asked Hinamori.

"I've tried, he's suppressing it so he obviously doesn't want us to find him. In other words, we're right back where we started." he paused for a moment "Sorry guys, let's go home and meet up later this afternoon. There's no way we can find him by rushing things, these things take time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamamoto ordered that the search for the Oin would proceed without interruption, but Toshiro's capture and execution was still top priority.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro spent the night meditating, contacting the new spirit of his new Zanpakuto, received from his father" _Ryuumaru?"_

A large blue dragon appeared from him " _ **I am here Kenshiro, I always have been."**_

" _Ryuumaru, I'm gonna cut to the chase. I've been thinking about this all night and, well, is it possible for there to be more than one of a Zanpakuto? Like two of the same?"_

" _ **The Zanpakuto is born directly from the consciousness of a Soul Reaper, to begin with a Shikai is like a binding contract between the two in the first place. Or in case of you and your father, like blood oath. By definition, it shouldn't be a Zanpakuto."**_

" _Then you can verify for certain that something like that has never existed?"_

" _ **Outside of your family."**_

" _Then you're 1,000% certain that there aren't two of Hyorinmaru?"_

" _ **Wait, did you say Hyorinmaru?"**_

" _If there were somehow two of them, the owners would have to be-"_

" _ **Of course he would, now I understand why you've come to me. I'll get into contact with some of the other Zanpakuto spirits and get back to you."**_

" _Wait, you can talk to other Zanpakuto spirits?"_

" _ **We're all interconnected. Zangetsu, both of them mind you, happen to be my poker buddies on Tuesdays."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was startled to see Hinamori jump out of his closet "What the hell- Were you in there all night?"

"Yeah, now I understand why Rukia-san likes sleeping in Kurosaki's closet so much."

"That's not a good thing!"

"Anyway, I've got a message from Koga-kun. An execution order has been issued!"

"Meaning?"

"They have orders to execute Shiro-chan!"

Kenshiro froze, then turned deadly serious "Put Koga on speaker."

" _I'm already on speaker Kenshiro, and there's more. We found out who Kusaka is!"_

"Talk like your life depends on it Koga, because it does."

" _Sojiro Kusaka, a former classmate of Toshiro Hitsugaya. He died shortly before Captain Hitsugaya graduated from the Soul Reaper academy."_

Then something left a large hole in Kenshiro's room.

Kenshiro and Hinamori both leapt through the room in their Soul Reaper forms, where they were faced with Yin and Yang.

Kenshiro was, for the lack of a better word, pissed "You little-"

"We told you, if you get in our way we'll have to eliminate you." they reminded him.

"As if I'd stand aside when you're targeting my master."

"Soul Reapers." a masked figure stepped out.

"And who are you supposed to be? _I can sense it, this guy's pretty tough compared to regular captain level, but I can take him no problem.'_

The masked figure drew his Zanpakuto.

"Is that… Hyorinmaru?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Soul Society, Ukitake and Byakuya had both come up with the same theory as Kenshiro, with Byakuya noting that it would've been impossible for Toshiro to attack Kyoraku if he was fending off Izuru and Hisagi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"** the masked figure unleashed the Shikai form of Hyorinmaru, which was purple instead of blue, using chains to bind Kenshiro in place.

Kenshiro avoided the ice dragon using Flash-Bullet, but his wrist was still bound "Why are you-?!"

"Because I am the master of Hyorinmaru!" the figure charged.

Kenshiro suddenly saw images as their Zanpakuto clashed ' _What the-?'_ he broke away from the masked figure and sent Yin flying with a swing of his sword, then dodged another attack from the masked figure "Who are you?!"

The masked figure remained stoic "My name… is Sojiro Kusaka. I am the man who was kill by the Seireitei… by Central 46… and by Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Kenshiro froze "Wh-What?"

"The Soul Society has branded Toshiro Hitsugaya a traitor, he no longer has a place to return to. You are the only potential risk factor, so you shall die Dragon Reaper!" he charged.

Kenshiro met his charge, and as they clashed, he saw more images, explaining the history between Toshiro and Kusaka **(A/N: Insert flashback here)**.

Kusaka removed his mask, then broke away and sent Kenshiro flying with a blast of snow and ice "Hitsugaya and I shall walk the same path together, no one will interfere! **Hyorinmaru!"** he wrapped reiatsu-infused ice around his blade and fired it.

Kenshiro was engulfed and froze in a massive ice figure.

Hinamori watched in horror.

Kusaka examined his Shikai "The power of Hyorinmaru is growing stronger. It's time, I'll leave the rest to you."

"Yes." Yin and Yang chorused.

Kusaka disappeared.

" **Snap, Tobiume!"** Hinamori unleashed her Shikai " **Hado #33: Sokatsui!"** she fired the blue flames at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro's vision cleared and he found Ryuumaru in front of him "Ryuumaru?"

"Hi." Ryuumaru greeted dryly.

"What was that I saw when I fought him? Some kind of illusion?"

"It is a resonance, the Zanpakuto resonate with one another and reveal the past. I told you earlier, Zanpakuto are inter-connected."

"Then…"

"Yes, it is the indisputable truth."

"Are you saying that the Soul Society didn't want two of Hyorinmaru, so they killed one of its wielders?! Why?!"

"Because that's the way it has always been. In the Soul Society, the most sacred and revered of all laws is the preservation of balance."

"They don't think anything of people's feelings, do they?"

"What a funny thing to say. To Zanpakuto, feelings aren't important when compared to the importance of the world as a whole. To humans, that's entirely different. Most Zanpakuto spirits, like Zangetsu, think that human hearts are weak and insecure, and they can fall into the depths of evil."

"That's not true, Toshiro-sensei isn't like that."

"And what should make you think that?"

"Because when I was his age, physically I mean, I used to look at the world the same way he did. For awhile after my parents died, so many emotions were building up inside me, I felt like I was drowning. But Ichigo, he was the one who pulled me out of the water and made me realize that I didn't have to handle them by myself, because I had friends and family to share them with. He helped me realize how much I was hurting everyone around me. Toshiro-sensei, he had the same look I did back then. He's trying to bear so much burden by himself." he paused for a moment, before realization hit him like a ton of bricks "Of course, that's what he's trying to do. Thank you, Ryuumaru." and with that, he took off.

"Go forth Kenshiro, carry your father's legacy, and roar through life with the cries of the dragons!"

Kenshiro's Shikai materialized.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Roar with the cries of the dragons, Ryuumaru!"** the force of Kenshiro's Shikai shattered the ice and freed him, then he joined Hinamori in battling Yin and Yang "You alright Hinamori?"

"I'm fine, what about you?" asked Hinamori.

"Just awesome, where's Kusaka?"

"I'm sorry, he got away."

"Then let's get this chick fight over with and go after him before Toshiro-sensei does something reckless. I know now, I finally figured out what Toshiro-sensei is doing."

Yin and Yang charged in blasts of fire and lightning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro made his way down several flights of stairs in an abandoned factory, before reaching the lowest level.

"So you finally found me." a masked figure made himself known "I wanted you to find me." he took off his mask, revealing Kusaka.

Toshiro froze "Kusaka!"

"That's why I wounded you with Hyorinmaru. You can't believe that I'm still alive? Never mind that. Hey Hitsugaya, don't you think we've taken such a long detour?"

"Detour?"

"You know full well what the Gotei 13 are like. Despite that, you've hung around them. Why? Is it that innocent childhood friend of yours?"

"Hinamori has nothing to do with this, now where is the Oin?"

Kusaka held a small glowing box "It's right here, and we're going to use this to realize our dream." he held it out, and it began glowing with reiatsu.

"Dream?"

"Yes."

"What is the power of the Oin, and how do you know it?!"

"Don't get excited, you'll find out soon enough. Now then, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro had re-sealed his Shikai and was fighting barehanded against Yang and her fire-sword attacks, when he felt the reiatsu "Hinamori, what is this?"

"I don't know, but it's not ordinary reiatsu. It's something pure and more powerful." then she froze "It can't be…"

Yin and Yang laughed victoriously "You are quite right, it's the power of the Oin. It's begun, Kusaka-sama and Toshiro Hitsugaya have begun to take their revenge on the Seireitei."

"You…" Kenshiro snarled, gripping his Zanpakuto.

"You are a danger to us, you shall die here no matter what. We will not allow you to interfere with Kusaka-sama's plans!" they summoned a massive swarm of Hollows behind them "Hollows attack!"

The Hollows charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A massive lightning surge ensued above Sokyoku hill, and Rangiku realized that it was Toshiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro looked around at the new surroundings "This is…"

Kusaka smirked "Correct, this is Sokyoku Hill. This is the power of the Oin. Whoever masters the Oin is empowered with the ability to transport any type of matter to other dimensions, regardless of space and time. In other words, with this power, not only can we move through space like this, I can move the enemy attack to another dimension and even reverse fatal injuries to a time before they occurred."

"Kusaka… That means you…"

"Yes. By accident, my fading soul was bathed in the light of the Oin, transporting it to Hueco Mundo and resurrecting me. I've been searching for the power of the Oin ever since, to have my revenge on the Seireitei! Toshiro… cut this! Your Bankai can do it."

"Cut the Oin?"

"Yeah, and at that moment, everything will be purified."

Then Ikkaku showed up with Yumichika "Seems we're the first to arrive."

Then Koga showed up "Captain Hitsugaya, why?!"

"Cool it Koga, what's the point in asking him now? In accordance with the executive order and execution order, we will arrest Toshiro Hitsugaya and the Oin thief!"

Kusaka smirked "Ikkaku Madarame, your immense physical power and your expert swordsmanship make you one of the outstanding warriors of the Gotei 13."

"Flattery will get you nowhere!"

"But you are no match against me."

"Is that so?!" Ikkaku blitzed forward.

Toshiro blocked Ikkaku's attack.

"Even with those wounds, I guess you're really serious."

"Why are you doing this Captain Hitsugaya?!" Koga barked.

"You're in my way." was all Toshiro said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro took out yet another dozen Hollows with Shunko, but even he was beginning to get worn down "Dammit, there's so many of them."

Hinamori stepped forward "Kenshiro-kun, leave this to me."

"But you're-"

" **Snap, Tobiume!"** Hinamori summoned her Shikai "I was hoping to surprise Shiro-chan with this later, but oh well. I'm not gonna be like Ikkaku-san." flames and reiatsu began to cover her blade " **Bankai!"** she was engulfed in a crimson layer of reiatsu, her blade now a deep crimson and taking on the shape of a flame " **Moeru Tobiume.** " she raised her blade " **Hono no ya!"** she fired a barrage of flaming arrows from her Bankai, incinerating several Hollows.

" **El Directo!"** Chad suddenly appeared and destroyed 10 more Hollows "Kenshiro, I thought you said you'd call us if anything came up. But now I get a chance to test the new ability I've been developing." he summoned his axe hand from his Brazo Derecha de Gigante.

"Wait, I thought that the axe came from your left hand." Kenshiro pointed out.

"So did I. It turns out that this isn't a technique, it's a new form of my Fullbring."

"You mean like your own version of Bankai?"

"Something like that. It's called Hacha del Ogro. And it's attack is called **El Segador!"** he fired a powerful blast of reiatsu from his right hand "It can destroy 400 Hollows with one attack, and my other new technique is twice as strong. It's called **La guadaña del segador."** he summoned the blade of a scythe on his left arm " **La ejecucion!"** he fired a massive blast of reiatsu, incinerating the remaining Hollows "La ejecucion is capable of incinerating up to 800 Hollows, but it takes a lot of reiatsu so I can only use it once."

"You know Chad, I've never heard you talk so much before."

"Deal with that later, they're coming."

Yang prepared a massive fireball,

" **La Muerte!"** Chad unleashed a blast of reiatsu from his fist, the force of which cancelling out the fireball "Now's your chance Kenshiro, head to the Soul Society and help Hitsugaya."

Kagome nodded "Urahara-san has a Senkaimon ready for you, just leave them to us and go help Toshiro-kun."

"Thanks guys, but they're gonna find some way to follow me." Kenshiro pointed out "We'll draw them to the Soul Society and finish them off there with Kusaka, so let's go." he took off, with Hinamori, Chad and Kagome following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hundreds of Soul Reapers appeared on Sokyoku Hill, among them Byakuya, Soifon and Komamura "Surrender Hitsugaya, you in the back as well."

Kusaka chuckled "Ridiculous?"

Komamura growled "Who are you?!"

"Toshiro, what're you waiting for? Let's teach these fools a lesson! For all our hatred, for all our suffering!" he held up the Oin "This is our revenge, now cut the Oin Toshiro!

On Soifon's order, the men charged.

Toshiro held out his Zanpakuto, when…

" **Ryuuga Shinshou!"** Kenshiro used a blast of reiatsu to drive a physical wedge between the Soul Reapers and Toshiro "For f*ck's sake, is fighting all you muscle-bound idiots know how to do?! Think for a minute you goddamn morons, none of you really want to kill Toshiro-sensei do you? Even if it is an order, think twice before drawing your swords like a bunch of thoughtless morons!"

"Silence, you're just a Substitute!" Soifon barked "This is an execution order, we have sworn to carry out the orders of our superiors no matter what."

"And that's what I don't understand!"

"No more arguments, if you keep resisting us then you'll have to die as well!"

"Oh if that's how you wanna play it then I'm more than happy to kick your ass you lesbian fangirl!"

"ENOUGH!" Yamamoto arrived on the scene with Kyoraku, Nanao, Rangiku and Sasakibe, his lieutenant "So you're alive Sojiro Kusaka."

Kusaka gave him a wicked smirk "You thought you had killed me off, huh?"

"Has the Oin brought you back to life and given you a second chance in Hueco Mundo?"

"Yes, and now I'm back. The Oin gave me life, and I shall use the Oin to take my place as the King of the Soul Society!"

"The King of the Soul Society? Such arrogance."

"Well, we'll see who the arrogant ones are! Let this be a lesson!" he held the Oin up to the sky.

Toshiro charged at Kusaka and attempted to stab him.

Kusaka blocked the attack.

"Captain!" Rangiku rushed to help.

"Stay back Matsumoto!" Toshiro barked "This is my fight."

"What's the meaning of this Toshiro?!" Kusaka snarled.

"I never intended to be on your side."

"You plan to fight me? You're going to kill me again?!"

"I'm just making amends for my sins."

"And what is your sin?! Will killing me atone for it?!"

Toshiro charged and thrusted his Zanpakuto forward.

Kusaka blocked his attacks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kusaka once swore his loyalty to the Soul Society." explained Kenshiro "But just because there were two identical Zanpakuto, he was purged from the Soul Society along with his honor, and Toshiro-sensei blames himself for everything. He couldn't fight Kusaka as an officer of the Gotei 13, which is why he deserted his post and went after him alone to settle things, even if it meant being executed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You planned this from the start?" Kusaka snarled.

Toshiro blocked Kusaka's blade with his own "That's right."

"I see, I was wrong about you." he blew Toshiro away with the force of the Oin "I'll just have to do this myself then! Answer to me, Oin!"

"What?!"

"I was not able to release the Oin with the power of Bankai, but now I'm able to." he cut through the Oin with his Zanpakuto, engulfing himself in a massive pillar of golden reiatsu.

"KUSAKA!"

Kenshiro appeared in front of him with his Shikai "You don't have to suffer all by yourself anymore Toshiro-sensei."

"Move Kenshiro!" he placed a hand on Kenshiro's shoulder.

Kenshiro shook it off and rounded on Toshiro "Stop trying to shoulder such a huge burden all by yourself! Your pain, your resolve, share it with the ones you love! You're the one who taught me that!"

"I'm no longer a captain…"

Finally losing his temper, Kenshiro angrily punched Toshiro in face, sending him crashing to the ground "This whole time, you've been trying to endure all of this alone, but have you thought about everyone else and how this whole situation makes them feel? There was a point where I was exactly like you Toshiro-sensei, trying to shoulder a huge burden by myself."

"I know, how you were struggling with how you couldn't protect Higurashi by yourself."

"No, not that. Something else. This was back when I lost my parents, just a few weeks after the accident, before I even realized that I was in love with Kagome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _(Flashback commenceth)_

 _Kenshiro knelt down by the river, holding in his tears._

" _Hey, what're you doing here all by yourself?"_

 _Kenshiro looked back and saw Ichigo standing behind him "Ichigo, what're you doing here?"_

" _Your brother's worried about you, I offered to come and check on you."_

" _Thanks, but I'm fine, really."_

" _No you're not, you're tearing up."_

" _Am not." he was._

 _Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder "Come on Kenshiro, you've gotta share your feelings with me too. I'm your friend. All the things that make you happy or sad, you shouldn't keep any of them to yourself or we'll feel left out." he wiped away a few tears "Being there for each other is what friends are for after all."_

 _Kenshiro latched onto him, letting his tears flow._

 _Ichigo wrapped his arms around him "Don't forget, friends always stick together no matter what. If there's one thing I'm glad my parents taught me, it's that."_

 _(Flashback end)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ichigo helped me realize that I was weaker than any one of them."

Toshiro stood and looked at Rangiku and his other subordinates.

"Toshiro-sensei!"

"Get ready Kenshiro, he's coming."

Sure enough, the golden reiatsu whirlwind subsided, and when Kusaka emerged, he was in the form of a massive purple ice dragon "It's finally mine! So this is the power of the Oin!"

Kenpachi charged in first in a burst of reiatsu and stabbed straight through his gut with relative ease "That's it? What a disappointment-!"

Kusaka suddenly generated a massive amount of ice, healing himself, then flew off the edge of the cliff, taking Kenpachi down with him "Your attacks have no effect on me!"

Kenpachi chuckled sadistically "You're still alive! Great!" he began repeatedly slashing at him as they fell "You're mine!"

"Not likely!" Kuska slashed Kenpachi down his chest with his claw.

Kenpachi coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"What a nuisance." Kusaka fired a barrage of ice projectiles at Kenpachi as he hit the ground, then flew off into the middle of the Seireitei, encasing the area beneath him in purple ice, his legs merging with it as his wings grew in size and length "Incredible, what incredible power!"

Then Yin and Yang showed up, somewhat wounded.

"What's the matter with you two? Have you come running back?"

"Forgive us." Yang muttered.

"Well, no matter." Kusaka suddenly encased both of them in ice and roared, forming an enormous ice tree, the branches piercing the ground.

Several of the Soul Reapers started to back away fearfully.

"Stand firm!" Yamamoto barked "Do not retreat, destroy the criminal Sojiro Kusaka!" then he turned to his lieutenant "Chojiro Sasakibe."

His name called, Sasakibe looked up at him "Eijisai-dono, I-"

"Go."

Sasakibe bowed and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro looked at his close friend and his love "Chad, Kagome. You both know what we have to do, right?"

They nodded.

"I didn't bring you because I didn't think you could handle yourselves against those Arrancar, I brought you because I trusted you enough to come out of this alive."

"A fine way to think."

Kenshiro looked and saw Sasakibe standing behind him "Oh, hi. And you are?"

"Chojiro Sasakibe, lieutenant of the first division."

"Oh, I'm-"

"Kenshiro Kamikaze, I know fully well."

"Dragon Reaper?"

"No, as the son of my student."

"Wait, what-"

"I'll explain later. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya charged in with Koga and both attacked with their Shikai, but they were both repelled by the ice.

Squads 2 and 7 were easily repelled by a blast of golden reiatsu.

Everyone attacking at that moment was engulfed in a dark orb that was continuously expanding.

As Kurotsuchi theorized, Kusaka hadn't mastered the power of the Oin, rather that it was going out of control, with Kusaka unable to access the full power due to not mastering his Bankai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the orb, Toshiro found Rangiku pushing back a large block of ice "Matsumoto!"

"I'm alright." Rangiku struggled to hold the ice back.

Toshiro pushed it off of her "Matsumoto."

"I got your back. As your lieutenant, it's my duty to protect you."

Kenshiro threw away a large slab of ice he was holding, shielding Chad, Kagome and Sasakibe from the impact "Everyone alright?" then he looked over to Toshiro "Hey Toshiro-sensei, you guys alright too?"

"Kenshiro! Rangiku!" Gin suddenly appeared.

"Gin-sensei, what's wrong?"

Gin pointed.

"Oh." then he noticed the gigantic stone statue "Kusaka must've built himself some kind of castle. Weird, you'd think it'd be made out of ice."

"This isn't Frozen."

"Whatever, the point is that we're trapped inside his spiritual wall or something."

Then Yoruichi appeared with Soifon "Kenshiro! Chad! Kagome!"

"Yoruichi-san!"

"We have no time to waste."

"What's the plan?"

"The Head-Captain is suppressing the expansion of the wall." explained Soifon "We've been ordered to eliminate Kusaka!"

"But how?"

"I suggest you start climbing." Yoruichi pointed to the fortress "When you get to the top, you're going to have to cut through the main tower. Now is our chance while he's stopped moving temporarily."

"Hold it!" Ikkaku showed up with Koga "It's part time, let us join you guys."

"Ikkaku… Koga…"

"And I'm in this too." Hinamori appeared.

Toshiro gaped "Hinamori…"

"I guess I can still surprise you with this, Shiro-chan."

"Never mind that now." Kenshiro pointed to the source of the roar "It's coming." then he noticed several Hollows appearing.

"Forget the Hollows, we'll take care of them." Yoruichi and Soifon charged in and activated Shunko, blitzing through several Hollows.

"Captain." Rangiku held out Toshiro's haori "Here…"

Toshiro looked at the others, then put on the haori "Matsumoto."

"Yes?"

"Watch my back."

"Yes sir."

"We'll split up in two!"

Kenshiro nodded "Got it! Chad, Kagome, Koga, Sasakibe-san."

"Right!" they followed him.

Rangiku wasn't pleased with being paired up with Ikkaku and Yumichika "I'm paired with you two again?"

"Shut up!" Ikkaku barked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro led his group up the tower, before he noticed something "What the-"

A large Hollow-like figure that used to be Yang fired a fireball.

"Is that-"

"I've got this!" Koga charged in " **Shred, Goraishi!"** he fired a blast of lightning, shredding the fireball and engulfing himself.

"Koga!"

"He'll be fine." Sasakibe held out his Zanpakuto " **Bite, Gonryomaru."** his blade morphed and was coated in electricity " **Bankai!"** he suddenly summoned a massive lightning bolt " **Koko Gonryo Rikyu!"** the lightning bolt appeared "It would be wasting time to go on foot, use my Bankai to climb to the top."

"You can do that?"

"No time for questions, now go!"

"Right!" Kenshiro went on ahead with Chad and Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro led his group up the tower when he saw the Hollowfied Yin "They're coming!" he leapt off of the tower and unleashed his Shikai, cancelling out one of the lightning blasts, but two were still left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi and Soifon blitzed through several Hollows and confronted Yang, with Soifon attacking with her Shikai, shattering Yang, before she suddenly reformed and fired a blast, forcing Yoruichi to block it with Shunko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikkaku stopped two of the lightning blasts with his Shikai, causing it to explode.

Yin fired more blasts, knocking Rangiku down.

Then they felt a massive reiatsu appear, and Kenpachi made himself known, laughing maniacally all the while as he cut through the fortress, allowing Toshiro and his group to advance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi and Soifon continued battling Yang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and his group rode Sasakibe's Bankai-bolt to a higher level, before the lightning bolt suddenly dissipated "I guess Sasakibe-san's Bankai has a limited range." then he saw the tower being surrounded by Gillians, and lots of them "Oh crap."

"To think he would be capable of summoning multiple Menos Grande at will." Sasakikbe noted cooly.

The Menos fired multiple Cero's, forcing them to dodge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro activated his Bankai and blitzed through the Hollows, with Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika being forced to use their Shikai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was confronted by two Hollows " **Hado #33: Sokatsui!"** she quickly incinerated them with a fire-type Kido spell.

They quickly regenerated.

Kenshiro cut through one with a Ryuuga Shinshou, only for it to regenerate.

"Kenshiro, can you see that tower?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, that's where Kusaka is."

"If we could open a path, do you think you'd be fast enough to get to the top?"

"There's no way I'm letting you be the decoy."

"Of course not, Sado-kun is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro looked at Rangiku like she was crazy "What?!"

"That's the only way, Shiro-chan." Hinamori told him "If Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san, Rangiku-san and I all pool our strength, we could creating an opening even if it's just for an instant."

"Hinamori-"

"I'm for that idea!" Ikkaku suddenly appeared "But sorry Hinamori, I'll make that opening by myself." he pointed his Shikai "Captain Hitsugaya! Matsumoto! Hinamori! Keep this a secret from everyone! **Bankai!"** he activated his Bankai in a massive whirlwind " **Ryumon Hozukimaru!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro got into a stance "Chad, activated your Brazo Derecha de Gigante."

Chad did so.

"We can handle this Kenshiro-san, you go and help Captain Hitsugaya." Sasakibe assured him, his Shikai burning through several Hollows.

"I can't there's way too many!"

Several Menos cornered them and fired several Ceros at once, nearly incinerating them.

" **Senkei."** Byakuya appeared and shielded them with his Bankai "Stay alert."

"Byakuya-san!"

"The Head-Captain and the others are all being pressured on the outside to the point where most of the other captains have all unleashed Bankai and the Head-Captain has unleashed Ryujin Jakka. Should he have to release his Bankai, he may end up destroying the Soul Society and everyone in it from the sheer power and heat. Kenshiro Kamikaze, you must hurry and defeat Kusaka before then."

"Right, and thanks for saving us."

"You are the son of my master, and you returned my wife to me. This is the least I can do. Now go!"

"Understood! Sasakibe-san!"

"Right!" Sasakibe summoned another lightning bolt.

Byakuya unleashed his Bankai on the swarm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikkaku unleashed his powerhouse known as a Bankai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Moeru Tobiume!"** Hinamori unleashed her Bankai, burning away at least 10 Menos Grandes.

Kenshiro saw Toshiro flying through the carnage with his Bankai "You guys better stand back, this is gonna get ugly." he held out his Shikai and spread two fingers across it " **Bankai!"** he summoned his Bankai " **Shinsei Ryuumaru.** Wish me luck." and he charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro saw Kenshiro fly up beside him as he stormed the tower "Kenshiro."

"Master and student fighting side-by-side." Kenshiro commented "This is how it should be, don't you think?" he easily dodged a purple ice dragon.

" **Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"** Toshiro stopped the purple ice dragon with his typical blue ice dragon.

Kenshiro charged at Kusaka, blocking a blast of reiatsu.

Toshiro's Hyorinmaru wrapped around Kusaka and bit his neck, causing him to howl in pain as his forehead began glowing.

" **Seishinga Ryusho!"** seeing the weak spot, Kenshiro poured as much energy as he could into one final attack, cutting straight through Kusaka with a massive blast of reiatsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ground, all of the Hollows and Menos stopped moving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro retracted his Bankai.

Kusaka's body shattered, and a blue light emerged, shattering the dark orb from the inside,causing all of the Hollows and Meno present to disappear.

Toshiro's Bankai shattered and he lowered himself to the ground "Kusaka…"

Sure enough, Kusaka emerged in his human form.

"Go." was all Kenshiro said.

Toshiro pointed his Shikai "Kusaka…"

"Hitsugaya…" Kusaka snarled.

"Let's put an end to it."

Kusaka drew his Shikai from the ground "Yeah…"

Toshiro charged first.

Kusaka met the charge. Their blades crossed, and Kusaka saw Toshiro's memories of the events that led to his own demise as his Zanpakuto shattered, with him now bleeding heavily "You really are a genius, you're killing me for a second time. But… I won't die… I must prove my existence to…"

"Kusaka… We'll always be friends… Forever…"

"Say, if I…" and with that, Kusaka faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone down below could tell that it was over, and that both Toshiro and Kenshiro won the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Oin reformed.

Kenshiro picked it up "This little thing…"

"Thank you, Kenshiro…" Toshiro's voice was soft.

"Sure, no problem Toshiro-sensei. You know, I don't think Kusaka had any regrets." he tossed the Oin to Toshiro "At least this time, he got a fair chance to settle things. In life, we all have things we can't accepts, but it's up to us how we deal with it. He was given a second chance and he decided to return here, he wanted to settle things himself instead of letting someone else decide a fight for him, so I think it was alright, even if he did put us through Hell. Let's go back, I bet they're all worried about us Toshiro-sensei."

Toshiro eyed him "I told you before, it's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yeah, you're back alright."

"Come on."

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro placed the remains of Kusaka's Hyorinmaru by his grave, where Rangiku's lazy nature would implied that the 10th division was back to how it was before.


	25. Tying Up Loose Ends

After the battle with Kusaka and Toshiro's name being cleared, Kenshiro and the others decided to stick around for a day or two.

"So why did you want to stick around Kenshiro?" asked Kagome.

Kenshiro sighed "I just had some personal business to take care of. This is actually something I wanted to do by myself, if you guys could just let me do this on my own."

So they left him to take care of his person business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyoraku-san."

Kyoraku looked to see Chad standing before him "Oh Sado-san, it's been awhile." he offered a jug of sake "Want some?"

"Still a minor."

"Right. So what brings you here?"

"You remember how we first met, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, back when you, Ichigo-kun, Kenshiro-kun and the others came to save Rukia-chan from being executed."

"We fought, I gave every ounce of my strength but you and Koga beat me so easily."

"Yeah, sorry about that. So what brings you here?"

"I was hoping for a rematch."

"What? You wanna fight me again?"

"I'm not spiteful, I merely want to see just how far I've come compared to then."

"Like a test to see if your training for the past two years was worth it."

"Exactly. I've trained with Yoruichi-san, Abarai, and Urahara-san. I want to see if it was enough."

"Alright, follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro stood on the Sokyoku Hill, staring out at the Seireitei "So you came."

"You're damn right I did."

Kenshiro turned and saw a flash of red, and drew his Zanpakuto just in time to stop a slash from behind "I never expected you to pull such a dick move as to attack me from behind… Inuyasha."

"I was just testing you to make sure your reflexes haven't dulled." then he smirked "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"The time to finally decide which one of us is the strongest. To think that for 500 years I've been depriving you of this battle."

"Well it's finally here now, so what more needs to be said." Inuyasha began flaring his reiatsu.

Unfazed, Kenshiro pushed the Tessaiga back, the shockwave sending them both reeling.

"Let's kick this up a notch." Inuyasha charged forward using Flash Step.

Kenshiro charged in using Flash Bullet and met Inuyasha's Shikai, the force shaking the entire Sokyoku Hill itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was in the middle of training with Sango and Miroku.

" **Shatter, Hiraikotsu!"** Sango summoned her Shikai.

" **Hado #58: Tenran!"** Kagome summoned a small tornado through a Kido spell, capturing Sango's Shikai in it.

Sango retracted her Shikai and re-sheathed her Zanpakuto "Nice work Kagome-chan, you've really gotten stronger training with Captain Kuchiki."

"I made it clear to him, I wasn't gonna hold Kenshiro back any longer. It's my turn to protect him." her eyes and voice reflected her resolve.

"An excellent resolve, Kagome-sama." Miroku then reached for her… well, you can guess.

" **Hado #33: Sokatsui."** Kagome held up a hand to Miroku's face and fired a mid-level Kido directly at him "Like I said, Kenshiro's the one for me so I'm not putting up with your perverted antics anymore Miroku-sama." she looked up at the sky, some tears building up.

Sango blinked "What's wrong Kagome-chan?"

Her voice was soft "For as long as I can remember, no matter how strong I got, no matter how hard I tried, I always ended up holding Kenshiro back, and he put himself on the line so many times just to protect me and ended up hurting himself in the process. And when we faced Sounga, he…" she began tearing up.

"You don't need to say anymore about that Kagome-sama." Miroku told her "I can only imagine how hard it must be to see the one you love die before your eyes and feel completely responsible."

Sango smacked him with her sword "Miroku!"

"What?" then he noticed Kagome looking anime-depressed "Oh. Anyway, continue Kagome-sama."

Kagome nodded "After that, things sort of died down but they got really awkward until the final battle against Naraku. After we finally confessed and started dating, things were so peaceful, but it didn't last. Things were fine between us during everything with Ichigo-kun and the others, though Kenshiro started hanging out with Ichigo-kun a lot more."

"Kenshiro has been friends with Kurosaki-san even longer than he's known you, so of course he'd miss his oldest friend."

"I know, but that's not the point. When I went to Hueco Mundo with Aizen, I only did it so I could protect him like he's done for me. When he revealed the Shikon Hogyoku to me, I thought that if I found an opportunity then I'd be able to use my powers to destroy it and prevent the war completely."

"But you never found a chance."

"Exactly. After Kenshiro and Ichigo-kun defeated Aizen and lost their powers, I began training in Kido with Byakuya-sensei in order to protect Kenshiro, but then Ginjo and the Fullbringers showed up and-and Tsukishima, he…" tears began streaming down her face.

"You don't have to say anymore Kagome-chan." Sango told her gently.

"Kenshiro wasn't the same for a long time after that, and even now his heart has still yet to completely heal." Miroku pointed out "From what Kurosaki-san tells me, he nearly became a full time Soul Reaper just to get away from the heartbreak he suffered. If Kurosaki-san hadn't snapped him out of it, he really would've destroyed himself. Not only did Kurosaki-san save his friend from his own grief, if only partially, he also made history by making Kenshiro the first Dragon Reaper to survive the breaking point."

Then Sango began beating on Miroku, yelling at him about knowing when to shut up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad looked at the surroundings "Isn't this…?"

Kyoraku grinned "Yep, this is where we fought last time." he drew his swords "Judging by how much stronger you've grown, I'm guessing I won't need one hand like last time."

Chad summoned his Brazo Derecha de Gigante "The last time we fought, my right arm's Fullbring was incomplete. Now that I've perfected it, let's see how it does. **El Directo!"** he fired the blast.

Kyoraku raised both hands and blocked the attack, despite being pushed back a ways, and redirected it with some effort "Not bad Sado-san, your right arm has definitely improved."

"That was what I improved first, but now it's your turn to attack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle on Sokyoku Hill raged on.

Kenshiro, now in his Shikai state, raged against Inuyasha's Shikai, white reiatsu against pure crimson flaring wildly ' _I shouldn't be surprised, he always was neck and neck with me and only he could ever truly keep up with me in a fight and push me to my limits.'_

"I guess they were serious." Inuyasha noted "You really did make your own version of the Flash Step, only you. But don't think it's gonna decide the outcome of this battle just like that, it won't."

"Casual analysis of my powers isn't like you, never has been. You said talk was useless, trust you to break your own rule, taking it easy on me. I thought I had to come with intent to kill in a fight like this. Didn't you say that you wanted to finally prove once and for all who's the strongest between the two of us? You haven't even put a scratch on me yet Inuyasha, does you prattling on mean that that's all the mighty wielder of the Tessaiga is capable of? Well I shouldn't be surprised, not when you're facing this version of me. I would bother going into detail, but we'll save pleasantries for later."

"You sound pretty confident Kenshiro, and that's gonna be your downfall."

"I don't wanna hear that from you of all people. But enough about that Inuyasha, show me the other forms of the Tessaiga." he pointed Ryuumaru forward "Show me your true power, if you don't then I'll kill you where you stand."

"You've never been one for empty threats, and as for the true power of the Tessaiga you'd better be careful what you ask for. If you want my true power then you're gonna have to work for it! **Wind Scar!"** he fired off a Wind Scar.

"The power of the Wind Scar, the technique that gave the Tessaiga its reputation for slaying 100 in a single stroke… is about to be surpassed! **Ryuuga Shinshou!"** he fired off a blast of reiatsu, carving into the cliffside.

Inuyasha found his right arm bleeding profusely "So that blast of your own, that's the power of your Zanpakuto is it Kenshiro?"

"No, that's the power I inherited from my tou-san. This is the legacy of the Substitute Soul Reapers. I'll say it again Inuyasha, attack with the full power of your Tessaiga or I will destroy you completely without hesitation."

"Ryuuga Shinshou, huh? Piercer of truth, that sounds way too pretentious."

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people."

"Fair enough. Alright then, feast your eyes. I haven't had to use this in a long time, but for you I'll make an exception. It'll be over in an instant. **Bankai!"** he unleashed his Bankai, the blade of the Tessaiga turning black " **Kenatsu Tessaiga."** hundreds of small red objects began swarming behind him " **Blades of Blood Barrage!"** he fired the swarm forward.

"Blades of Blood again huh?" Kenshiro found himself forced on the defensive, but leapt into the air and fired a Ryuuga Shinshou.

Inuyasha blocked with the swarm.

Kenshiro cut through the swarm in front of him and behind him, only to see it converging on him from multiple angles ' _Dammit, I won't make it!'_

The swarm pushed him to the ground, leaving him in a bloody crater.

"Ow…"

"Think of it like an improved version of my Blades of Blood, or if you can you can see it like Byakuya's Senbonzakura. A relentless barrage from every direction by millions of blades all attacking simultaneously. I'll admit that it was kind of a dick move to think so little of the abilities your father's Zanpakuto, but your mastery of it is too basic and rusty."

Kenshiro sat up in the crater, blood pouring from his wounds.

"Your attacks are way too broad and clumsy, with reflexes like that you don't have a hope in hell of dodging that attack."

"Dammit… I thought I could do better than that… I got careless and overconfident… I should've known I couldn't do it… just had to try though… I should've known I couldn't beat your Bankai with my Shikai alone…"

"You mean to tell me you've been holding out on me? Come on, I thought you were better than that."

"Yeah sorry, I've really gotta stop underestimating what my friends are capable of. Well if you want my Bankai then you've got it." reiatsu began building up around him as he spread two fingers across the blade " **Bankai!"** he was engulfed in a blast of reiatsu, and when it subsided his sword and robe had transformed "This is the power of my father's Bankai, Shinsei Ryuumaru. Get ready Inuyasha, now we're going in for round two."

"...So that's it? That's your father's Bankai?" Inuyasha sent the swarm ahead.

In an instant, Kenshiro held his Bankai to Inuyasha's throat "You got a problem with that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad and Kyoraku were panting heavily.

Chad had just unleashed his fifth La Muerte, but he was clearly still on the losing side of the battle ' _It feels like he's barely even trying. He's only unleashed his Shikai and somehow he's got me on the ropes.'_

Kyoraku wiped some blood from his lip "I've gotta admit Sado-san, I haven't gotten this much of a workout since my fight with that Stark fellow during the war. You're not quite up to his level, but still."

"All of this training so I could stand by Ichigo and Kenshiro." Chad stood once more, despite the immense pain, and activated his Gunana del Segador, then prepared a La Ejecución.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro held the blade of his Bankai to Inuyasha's throat "So then, are you ready to call it a day yet?"

"The hell I am." Inuyasha blitzed away ' _I completely lost sight of him for an instant, I couldn't even detect his scent. I couldn't react, if this were a serious fight to the death then it would've been over then and there._ Tell me something Kenshiro, why did you take the point of your sword away from my throat? Arrogance will just lead you to get your ass kicked, I'm living proof of that!"

"Aside from the fact that you're my friend, I wanna make sure you know that I'm the one who's gonna win this fight."

"Fine by me." Inuyasha began manipulating the swarm again "With this attack I'm gonna make you regret not slitting my throat when you had the chance, after all miracles only happen once right? Sorry Kenshiro, but your luck's run out." he sent the swarm forward.

Kenshiro leapt over the swarm and burst forward, appearing in front of Inuyasha as he brought down his Bankai.

Inuyasha blocked the blade with his swarm, pushing him back.

Kenshiro blitzed behind him.

' _He's moving faster than I can track, and my Blades of Blood swarm can't keep up with it either!'_

Kenshiro began blitzing all over the place, creating a barrage of afterimages "What's the matter Inuyasha, am I moving too slow for you? I can speed up a little more if you like, just give me the word and I'll do it!"

"Don't get so cocky, all you're doing is reminding me of Sesshomaru!" he held out a hand and the swarm shot forward.

Kenshiro repeatedly dodged the swarm's advances using his Flash Bullet, causing the swarm to converge on itself from three different points ' _His speed shot up all of a sudden.'_ he retreated into the air to escape the swarm.

Inuyasha sent the swarm at Kenshiro again ' _I can use my hands to control the Blades of Blood swarm and triple the speed!'_ he sent the swarm to catch Kenshiro in mid air.

Kenshiro continued dodging the swarm using Flash Bullet.

' _Idiot, he fell for it hook line and sinker!'_

Kenshiro held out his blade, and next all that could be seen was a barrage of blurs, his sword swinging at light speed.

' _There's no way, even he should never have been able to slice through all of them!'_

"What was that you said about a miracle only happening once? So then what the hell would you call this?"

Inuyasha's head snapped back and he saw Kenshiro standing behind him ' _How in the hell did he-?!'_

"Game over." Kenshiro thrusted his sword forward.

Inuyasha stopped the blade with his bare hand, though his hand was left bleeding heavily, the blood pouring onto the ground "The golden rule of a small Bankai, the smaller the blade the greater the power and even greater the speed. The size and intensity combine into one force that lets you fight at speeds so fast you blitz around before I can even blink."

"Combining that and the Flash Bullet puts me at levels of speed even Koga wouldn't be able to imagine, and he'd be the speed fighter amongst all of us."

"I should've expected as much, Ryuuga or not your power really is impressive, and I'm glad you're not holding out on me."

"The golden rule of battling someone potentially stronger than you, when you attack you have to come at them with the intent to kill."

"Fine by me, I guess that at this point there's nothing more I can do aside from unleash my trump card to completely crush that blade!" Inuyasha's reiatsu began flaring, shaking the entire Sokyoku Hill as he broke away, wiping the blood off of his hand onto his Robe of the Fire Rat that he wore on top of his Soul Reaper robe "Watch carefully Kenshiro, the Blades of Blood Swarm was just one of three surprise techniques I've been developing solely for the purpose of winning our rematch. Get ready for number two." he held up the Tessaiga, which then turned a blue shade, the Blades of Blood on the ground turning into crimson flames that covered the entirety of the Sokyoku Hill "Are you ready Kenshiro?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." Inuyasha raised his sword, resulting in a light engulfing the Sokyoku Hill "What you're about to see sacrifices all of my defensive power and I only use it when I'm dead set on killing my enemy." blue copies of Tessaiga surrounded them, forming a cage "This is what I call my Adamant Cage."

"Based on the Adamant Barrage I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry. The thousands of blades surrounding you in this cage aren't gonna attack you all at once or anything. This is only the second of my three surprises I've been preparing, and you're the first one to see it." he held his hand, and a copy of Tessaiga made of pure adamant appeared in his grip "You really are deserving of your title as the Dragon Reaper, the warrior of destiny of the Soul Society." his crimson reiatsu began flaring.

"I'm honored, coming from you that means a lot Inuyasha." Kenshiro then began flaring his blue reiatsu.

"Here I come!" Inuyasha charged forward.

Kenshiro met the charge and clashed his Bankai against Inuyasha's sword, their blades repeatedly slamming against one another, the force shaking the entire Sokyoku Hill, small droplets of blood.

Inuyasha eventually pushed Kenshiro's blade towards the ground, allowing him a brief chance to break away.

Kenshiro retreated back a good distance as well, now sporting a rather large gash across his left shoulder ' _He's so fast, and I think he's gotten even faster since he revealed this Adamant Cage. I figured he'd be strong, but this is insane. But even so, it's not like his new speed is anything I can't match. I'm not using my maximum speed either.'_

Then Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of Kenshiro, a blade pointed at his face. Then he was a fair distance away, then right behind him, then in front of him, once again pressuring Kenshiro's blade towards the ground "What the hell is the matter with you Kenshiro? Looks to me like you're moving a lot slower than when we started this fight."

"Is that a fact? Well I've got a fact of my own for you. I can still block your sword without any problems Inuyasha, when you move it's like you're just standing still."

"Is that right?" Inuyasha summoned a second adamant sword and promptly stabbed Kenshiro in the foot "You got cocky, big mistake." he pointed a finger at Kenshiro's chest " **Hado #4: Byakurai."** he shot a blast of reiatsu directly through Kenshiro's chest, then removed his sword.

Kenshiro recoiled from the attack, coughing up a small amount of blood ' _How-?'_

"This little game is over Kenshiro."

"The hell it is-" then Kenshiro froze as he realized something ' _My body… I can't move…'_

"Let me take a wild guess, you think my movements got faster since I released my Adamant Cage. But that's actually not how it works, all that does is compress every shard of the blade of my Adamant Tessaiga into one blade so I can explosively increase its overall power. I actually haven't gotten faster."

"So what then… are you saying that the actual change in this situation is that… I've been slowing down?"

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of. You've fought all sorts of enemies and come out on top. The Thunder Brothers, the Band of Seven, Naraku, Zaraki, Bankotsu again, Ulquiorra, Aizen, Ginjo and you blew a gigantic hole through Magatsuhi about 6 months ago, and you've only grown stronger since then. When we first met I thought you were nothing but a pathetic ordinary human, but you've surpassed my expectations in spades. You've even survived up to forcing me to use the Adamant Cage, but you can feel it now can't you? Your body can't keep up with this battle, you're incredibly strong but you are still only human. Sure you're spirit hasn't been broken, there's a certain limit to what you're able to endure, and after putting yourself through all of that for 3 years, including a year and a half without your powers, you've finally reached that limit, and all of the old wounds you've received have finally caught up to you." he summoned a third adamant sword "You've fought well Kenshiro, you've proven yourself to be a true survivor, but in the end it's clear that I'm the stronger one out of the two of us. And don't worry about Magatsuhi, I'll destroy him in your place. We all will. That's the one problem you've never overcome, your constant need to do everything alone. And that's about to be your undoing."

Kenshiro's eyes snapped up ' _Move… I have to move… Move god dammit, move! Why the hell am I here? Why did I bother to come all this way? All of it has been completely pointless if I don't win this! I want to win! I_ _ **need**_ _to WIN!'_ then a single hand shot up, stopping Inuyasha's blade on the spot and slashed, landing a deep cut across Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha was sent tumbling back.

Kenshiro now sported a white mask, his eyes turning black " **I've gotta give you a hell of a lot more credit Inuyasha, I really didn't want to have to use this."**

"So you busted out the Visored power."

" **Not that I wanted to. I feel like such a complete amateur right now, to think that I never even noticed that I was about to be crushed by the power of my father's own Bankai. I can feel my bones creaking from the strain, I really am a hopeless case aren't I?"** then the mask disappeared "Alright, now we're going straight for the lightning round."

' _He only busted out that Hollow mask so he could get out of that bind, and even then he refused to go any further with it. I get it, he thinks that if he had finished this battle in that form then even if he had defeated me with it the victory would never have been truly his._ Fine, I'm not gonna bother asking you to explain your logic behind that. The fact of the matter right now is that neither of us has enough strength left to keep this battle going for very much longer. What do you say to us finishing this fight with one final attack?"

"Sounds good to me."

"But first let me ask you something. You said that I was dealing with a new and different you in this fight, what did you mean by that?"

"Let me make you a deal, if you can draw blood from me with this final strike then I'll tell you something I now hold very dear to my heart."

"We have a deal then." Inuyasha held out a single Tessaiga as all of the adamant swords surrounding them disappeared, and a mini tornado appeared around the blade.

"You truly are incredible Inuyasha, though I'm sorry to disappoint you but right now I really don't have any kind of trump cards to compete with that. I've only got the Ryuuga Shinshou and the Seishinga Ryusho at the moment, so the only trick I can use right now is to compress every ounce of my strength I can into one final attack." blue reiatsu surrounded him and began flaring wildly before disappearing into his sword "Get ready Inuyasha, this final clash will end this battle and prove once and for all who the strongest is between us!" and he charged forward at full speed " **Seishinga Ryusho!"** he fired a full power blast of reiatsu.

" **Backlash Wave!"** Inuyasha fired off his strongest attack, then charged and thrusted his sword forward.

Kenshiro did the same, blue reiatsu clashing against red in a clash of spiritual energy that shook the entire Seireitei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clash could be felt all around.

Kagome looked up at the monstrous clash of energy, and knowing who was at the center of it, she gripped her necklace ' _Kenshiro… my love…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clash had ended, the swords both flying out of their masters' grips and imbedded themselves in the ground.

Kenshiro fell to one knee first, blood pouring from a deep gash across his front, going from his right shoulder down his chest ' _Dammit…'_

Inuyasha staggered considerably, blood spurting from a wound across his shoulder ' _In that final strike, his Bankai shattered the blade of my sword… I guess he really was always meant to be the stronger one out of the two of us.'_

"You wanted to know… You said you wanted to know what I meant by you facing a different version of me. You got me to bleed with your final attack, so I'm gonna tell you." he took a deep breath "You know that this past week Kagome and I have been visiting family in Tokyo."

"According to Ichimaru and Hitsugaya you were bouncing off the walls on your way back to Karakura Town."

"That's because I learned something in Tokyo that made me want to bounce off the walls. I'm gonna be an uncle."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly "You mean-?"

"Yeah. My sister in law is pregnant, my brother is going to be a father." Kenshiro walked over and sat on the edge of the cliff, or what was left of it after the battle "To be completely honest, hearing that I was going to be an uncle, I was completely ecstatic."

Inuyasha sat down beside him ' _Does he mean…?'_

"It meant that I had something new that I had to protect, another reason why I have to win this next battle and destroy Magatsuhi. As Kagome and everyone else rejoiced I went to my place of solitude under the Sacred Tree and my mind cleared, and it became completely clear to me just who exactly I am and what my purpose is. I am a protector Inuyasha, Ryuuga or no Ryuuga. Like Ichigo, my purpose is to protect everyone I know and love, and the gods have recognized my wish and granted me this incredible power to do it."

"I see. So is this the resolve you're going to use to destroy Magatsuhi?"

"Inuyasha, this is the only resolve I _can_ use."

"Hey protector."

Kenshiro looked back to see

"Maybe later, I've been sent to get you. My captain wishes to speak with you."

"Byakuya-san?"

"Yep, he didn't say why, just to meet him in the 6th division barracks."

"Alright, but seriously, you up for a spar after this?"

"Like hell, you'd roast me."

"Ichigo's the only one who could possibly beat me in a fight but he's back in Karakura, and the only other person I can think of would be the old man but that's not happening."

"We'll see later, but seriously, my captain and Rukia wanna meet you. 6th division barracks."

"Right." and he disappeared via Flash-Bullet.

"Well I've gotta go, I've got a wolf's ass to kick." and Inuyasha promptly leapt off the cliff of the Sokyoku Hill.

Renji could only blink as he fell back and landed on his butt in a stupor ' _How the hell is it that I'm the only normal one when these guys are around?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya waited in the 6th division barracks with Rukia.

"Excuse me captain." a voice called from outside "This is Squad 6 9th seat Mihane Shirogane."

"What is it?" asked Byakuya.

"I beg your pardon, but Kenshiro Kamikaze, Substitute Dragon Reaper, is here to see you."

"Very well, send him in."

Then Kenshiro came in "Renji said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did." Byakuya stepped forward, then got on his knees and bowed, with Rukia following his actions "As Captain of squad 6… No, as head of the Kuchiki clan… No, as a humble man, I owe you my deepest gratitude. Even after hearing about my role in your father's death, you had the heart to return my wife to me."

"I already told you that I don't blame you for my father's death, if my father chose to sacrifice his life to save you then that was his choice."

Then Rukia stepped forward "Kenshiro, you've given me the chance to reunite with my sister, even after all you've already done for me." she bowed "You have my deepest thanks."

"Like I said Rukia, it was my way of apologizing for not getting to know you as well as Ichigo or even Kon." then he turned back to Byakuya "You and I are alike in many ways Byakuya-san, we wish to do whatever we can to protect the women in our lives and despise our helplessness to prevent any harm from coming to them. Truth be told, in a lot of ways, my relationship with Kagome is really similar to your relationship with Hisana-san. Besides Byakuya-san, you went out of your way every chance you got to look out for me. This is just my way of repaying that debt."

"I see. By the way, why are you covered in so many wounds?"

"Oh these? Inuyasha and I just finished a fight to near death to prove who was the stronger one between us. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to." and he disappeared via Flash-Bullet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasakibe stood on Sokyoku Hill "I was wondering when you would come, Kenshiro Kamikaze."

Kenshiro appeared next to him "Sorry I'm late Sasakibe-san, I've been rather busy today."

"Fighting with a friend from 500 years ago and fully healing the wounds of your heart. You truly are your father's son."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What is your connection to my father?"

"Your father was my student 70 years ago, I was the one who taught him Bankai and how to use the Ryuuga Shinshou, as well as helped him to create the Seishinga Ryusho. You see Kenshiro-san, this is like a chain of masters and students throughout the Soul Society. The Head-Captain taught me, I taught your father, your father taught both Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki is teaching your lover in the ways of Kido while Captain Hitsugaya taught you about the elemental properties of your Zanpakuto. And when the time comes, you will pass on your knowledge and wisdom to your protegee."

Kenshiro looked up at the sky "I guess I will."

"But Kenshiro-san, there's one last thing you must know. Your parents didn't want me to tell you this until you turned 18, but you have the right to know."

"Sasakibe-san, I turned 18 like 3 months ago."

"Oh. Well then, I suppose I should tell you."

"What, is it something else about my father?"

"No, this is about your mother."

"She was a Fullbringer, I know."

"Yes, and… she still is."

Kenshiro froze "Are you saying… my mother is…"

"Yes."

"She's still alive?"

"Not in your world, she's here in the Soul Society."

Kenshiro grabbed Sasakibe by the robe "You better not be lying to me."

"I'm a man of my word, I never lie. Since she came here to the Soul Society, she's resided in the Shiba house for almost 10 years."

Kenshiro instantly took off via Flash-Bullet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fight was over.

Chad was heavily wounded and lying on the ground "I lost… I guess I'm still not strong enough… All of that training… was pointless…"

Kyoraku was seriously wounded, but not as much "Far from it Sado-san, you gave me almost as much of a fight as that Stark fellow did and you even got me to unleash Katen Kyokotsu. Your training was far from pointless." he held out a hand and gave Chad a kind smile "You truly are a great warrior and a great man Sado-san, and I'm both glad and honored I'm able to call you my friend."

Chad accepted the hand "Thank you, Kyoraku-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro was surprised to find Ichigo in his office "Kurosaki."

"Hey, is Kenshiro here?" asked Ichigo bluntly "Me and the others just got back from fighting Kokuto in Hell and Urahara-san told us he was in the Soul Society with Chad and Kagome."

"Last I heard Sado was with Kyoraku, Higurashi was training with Miroku and Sango, and Kenshiro was with Sasakibe up at Sokyoku Hill after he and Inuyasha beat the crap out of each other."

"You mean that half demon dog guy?"

"And I left him in the training grounds after winning that battle." Kenshiro appeared "Ichigo, I need to talk to you about something. Later Toshiro-sensei." he grabbed Ichigo and disappeared via Flash-Bullet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo grabbed his stomach "Dammit, I hate when you do stuff like that without warning a guy first!"

"Sorry." Kenshiro said dryly, then turned serious "Listen, just wait here. I'll get Kagome and be back in a minute." and he disappeared.

Ichigo blinked.

A few minutes later, Kenshiro returned with Kagome "Sorry to drag both of you here like this, but I've learned something you're not gonna believe."

"What? Did something happen?"

"Not yet. Sasakibe-san, the old man's lieutenant, knows something about my mother…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"My mother… she's here. In the Soul Society."

"Where?"

"Apparently she's been living with the Shiba clan since she died in the accident."

"But then shouldn't we have seen her last time?" asked Ichigo.

"You mean back when we went to rescue Rukia?"

"And during the Bount incident."

"Okay serious, what the hell happened during the Bount incident?"

"Not important."

"Right. Short version, I can see my mother, and…"

Kagome wrapped her arms around him "Does that answer the question?"

"I didn't ask a question, but yeah."

Ichigo smirked "I'll come too."

"Thank you both, I don't know what I'd do without either of you."

"You'd curl up in a ball and cry."

"You're making me regret giving Inuyasha back the beads."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sensed Kenshiro appear in his chambers in the Kuchiki mansion, but didn't look up from his paperwork "I knew you'd come."

"You knew about my mother." it was a statement, not a question.

"I did."

"Why… Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it was not my place too."

"Don't give me that, and don't blurt out some crap about how you still blame yourself for Ginjo killing my dad, even after I told you twice that it wasn't your fault."

"That, and the fact that I was unable to reach her in the Shiba household."

"Kukaku-san?"

"Kukaku Shiba, yes."

"The fact that you practically skewered her little brother with your Shikai probably didn't help either."

Rukia appeared outside of the room "Kenshiro, what's wrong?"

"Just chewing out your brother for keeping something very important from me. My mother is in the Soul Society, living with the Shiba Clan."

"Are you going to go see her?"

Kenshiro paused "I don't know…"

"She's your mother, why wouldn't you want to see her?"

"You think she'll be mad about me not reviving her with the Shikon Jewel? I mean I could've but-"

"But you chose to preserve her honor." Byakuya finished for him "Your mother is a Fullbringer, yet she is different from Ginjo's kind. She actually knows the meaning of honor in battle, and I'm sure she would understand."

"I know, but…"

"Please Byakuya-sama, allow me to handle this." Hisana came into the room "You are Kenshiro Kamikaze-san, are you not?"

"And you're Hisana-san."

"I know what the situation is, and I can relate to you." she put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile "Kenshiro-san, do you know what I first felt when you resurrected me three months ago?"

"Joy? Gratitude?"

"Fear. To be completely honest, I was terrified. Yes I was ecstatic about seeing Byakuya-sama again, but I was terrified by meeting Rukia, fearing that she might resent me for abandoning her."

"Byakuya-san told her about that like 2 years ago."

"I didn't know that at the time. But I took a chance, because I didn't want to spend my new life wondering what might've been if I didn't. If I could muster up the courage to confront my sister, surely someone like you could have the courage to see your mother."

Kenshiro sighed "Alright… I'll try." and he walked away to the gates to the clan compound, where Ichigo and Kagome were waiting. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kukaku-san."

Kukaku knew who was behind her "I figured you'd show up eventually Kenshiro."

"Where is she?"

"I'm right here." from behind Kukaku, Kumiko stepped out "Hello my son."

"Kaa-san." slowly, he wrapped around her in a hug "I don't understand, if you've been here for the past 10 years then why didn't I see you back when we went to save Rukia?"

"Because I was hiding. I wanted to see you my son, I really did, but I knew that I couldn't reveal myself or my abilities to you until you learned about Ginjo, because you'd probably charge after him in a blind rage without thinking about how you wouldn't stand a chance against him."

Kenshiro sighed "It's sad, but you're probably right. At least I'm doing alright in life. I'm above average in grades despite all the school I miss."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I've got loads of friends, I've got Kazuma-nii and Hiyori-san, I've got all my friends from the Feudal Era, including Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru-dono, I've got friends from Karakura, like Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro."

"What about Ryuken-kun's son?"

"You mean Ishida-san? We didn't really start out as friends, more like we respected each other as intellectual equals. Anyway, with all of them, I've got two that I consider more important than all the others combined. Kagome, the love of my life, and Ichigo, my best friend and my sworn brother in all but blood."

"I know, I've been watching over all of your adventures and accomplishments since you first went to the Feudal Era. You went through a lot there."

"I know. To be honest, I really miss the Feudal Era."

"It's the people that count, not the place or time."

"I know, but still. Anyway, things really got interesting the day Ichigo and I met Rukia, Byakuya-san's younger sister-in-law."

"You mean Hisana-chan's younger sister?"

"Yeah. She transferred her Soul Reaper powers to Ichigo, who then unconsciously transferred a tiny portion of his to me, merging it with the essence of the Ryuuga before the last of the demonic power completely burned out a few weeks later, like right after Ishida-san's little Hollow-bait trick. I was still able to use the main form of the Ryuuga through my Shikai, but I only learned the reiatsu blast after training to attain Bankai. Anyway, I defeated both Zaraki and his 3rd seat, while Ichigo defeated Byakuya-san and his lieutenant. The whole thing ended with us saving Rukia and getting wrecked by Aizen during his betrayal."

"I know everything, you don't have to go into detail. Still though, you've been through a lot, both good and bad. Also, there's something you should know."

"Yeah, hold that thought Kaa-san. Hey Kukaku-san, you know where Ganju is?"

As if on cue, Ganju rode in on Bonnie "Hey-"

"GANJU!" Kenshiro suddenly punched him in the gut full force "Kukaku-san, you remember when you sent him to the world of the living during the Bount incident?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Kukaku.

"I let him, Renji and Hanataro stay at my apartment, and the first two morons completely wrecked it!" then he turned back to Kumiko "Anyway Kaa-san, what were you saying?"

Kumiko grew nervous "Right, well the thing is-"

"Is something the matter Kumiko-san?" a familiar-looking middle-aged man came out of the house "Oh Kenshiro-san, Ichigo-san. It's been quite some time. And with a new face as well."

"Oh yeah, this is my… friend Kagome." Kenshiro introduced "Wait, how are you here Giriko-san?"

"After I was killed by that beast- Captain Zaraki, I was sent to Rukongai here in the Soul Society before Kumiko-san saved me."

"Uh-huh. Quick question. Why?"

"Because I believe in second chances." Kumiko told him "Even after all he and his allies have done, they were sent here instead of being sent to Hell. I think that means something."

"Hold up, _they?"_ Kenshiro froze "Kaa-san, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"Kumiko-san, what's-" then they came out, and the taller one froze ' _Oh shit.'_

"Tsukishima…" Kenshiro's fist was balled in a rage, his other hand slowly reaching to grab his Zanpakuto, but then he visibly relaxed and spoke very slowly "Kaa-san, not even Ichigo would think of doing something like this."

"Kenshiro." Kumiko said slowly "I told you before, they weren't sent to Hell despite everything that they've done. I'm well aware of how much he hurt you and the others, but the fact that he wasn't sent to hell tells you that he's realized the error of his ways and reformed."

"...I highly doubt that." he gently pushed her out of his way and slowly walked forward, then looked at Giriko "Out of all of the three of you, you're the one I hold the least amount of of hostility towards." then he turned and leveled his fiercest glare at Tsukishima, his eyes turning hard and cold as ice "Let me make something clear, I still hate you with every single fiber of my being and I will never forgive you for what you did that night. But as much as you deserve to be slaughtered and feel 10 times the pain I did, I'm not going to kill you. Like I said before that night, I'm not like you and I refuse to stoop to your level." then he suddenly grabbed Tsukishima by the front of his shirt "But the threat I made that night still stands, if you ever lay so much as even a single finger on any of the people I love again then I will torture you to the point where you'll wish for a death that will make Magatsuhi wretch. And since I hold no trust for you whatsoever, I'm going to make sure nobody will ever have to suffer the way I suffered ever again." he grabbed Tsukishima's bookmark out of his pocket and flared his reiatsu, incinerating it instantly "The Book of the End has reached its final chapter." then he let go and levelled his furious glare in Ginjo's direction "I don't even know where to begin with you. You robbed countless Soul Reapers of their powers and their lives, including Kikyo-san, Kaede-san and others I knew from the Feudal Era, you took the lives of my parents, now I have to deal with a whiny captain blaming himself everytime he sees me, and to top it all off, you ordered that waste of space to turn everyone against me just so you could steal my Fullbring abilities. By all means, I should've let Magatsuhi devour you completely so there'd be nothing left of you. But even though you pretty much destroyed almost every trace of my life, I am grateful to you for something. You taught me something very important, something I was a complete fool not to realize before now. For that, I'll let you live." he turned back to Kumiko "I'll come back and visit you Kaa-san." he turned to Ichigo and Kagome "I'll meet you guys back at Karakura Town." and he blitzed off.

Kagome looked at Ichigo "He's really been building all of that anger up inside of him for the past few months?"

Ichigo sighed "Yeah, that battle hit him ever harder than even I thought it would. He really needed this. But at least we know his hatred hasn't consumed him."

"How can you tell Ichigo-kun?"

"Because he spared Tsukishima. If he'd given in, he would've driven his blade through Tsukishima's heart without a second thought. But he didn't, and he didn't even attack him or Ginjo. Knowing him, I assume that he'll be back to normal by the time we head back to Karakura Town."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
By this point, about 6 months had passed since the battle with the Fullbringers.

Ichigo was reading a book in his room, when Kenshiro came in through the window "Hey, what's up?"

Ichigo put down the book and smiled "You staying for dinner?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro and Ichigo made their way to the park, where the remains of Tsukishima's mansion still stood, completely incinerated by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou.

Ichigo looked at Ginjo's grave "Hard to believe it's already been half a year. We discovered the meaning of Chad's powers, got our powers back and saved everyone." he noticed Kenshiro flinch at the last part and realized his mistake "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." Kenshiro said quietly "Ginjo asked me a question before he died, but I didn't answer him."

"What was the question?"

"He asked me if we would've been friends if our positions were reversed. I didn't answer him before he died, and I honestly couldn't answer him. To be truly honest Ichigo, I don't know if him and I could've been friends if our roles were reversed, but what I _do_ know is that I owe him a great debt."

"How so?"

"Because it was the whole experience with him and the other Fullbringers, minus Tsukishima, that taught me a very important lesson. I always thought I couldn't live without Kagome, that she was the number one most important person in my life, the one I always needed to keep going. This battle showed me that I was wrong to think like that for as long as I did. She's not the only one, she's one of two. There's one other I need to keep going, and as long as I have one of them by my side, guiding me, I'm an unstoppable force."

"And who would that other one be?"

"You, Ichigo."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Me?"

"Yeah, you've been there for me through this whole thing. Other than Kagome, you're the most important person in my life, and to be honest, I think you're the one who helped me realize my feelings for Kagome."

"To be truthful, I was kind of joking back then."

"Regardless, you were the one who helped me realize my strong desire to protect Kagome and everyone else. And that's why…"

"What?"

"I want you to be my best man."

Ichigo's head snapped towards him "You asked her?"

"Not yet, but I plan to just before graduation."

"You think she'll say yes?"

"We'll find out then. Anyway, what do you say?"

Ichigo hugged his brother in all but blood "Kenshiro, I'd be more than honored to be your best man."

Kenshiro smiled "Thanks Ichigo, my brother in all but blood."

"So how are you gonna go about asking her? And when I ask that I mean, what show are you going to rip off?"

"Nothing related to anime this time, I'm thinking about using something I saw on an episode of Fuller House."

"Really?"

"It's either that or we parody that song from Grease, and there's no way in hell I could get Chad and Ishida-san in leather biker jackets."

"Or Tatsuki in a poodle skirt. Or Rukia."

"Oh my god, don't even get me started on that whole nightmare."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graduation had already passed by a week ago.

By this point, three long years had passed since the final defeat of Naraku and the ultimate destruction of the Shikon jewel, 2 years since the defeat of Aizen, and 1 year since the defeat of Ginjo and Tsukishima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro sat on top of the roof of his apartment ' _To think it's been 3 years already, 3 years since that day. 3 years since we defeated Naraku, I confessed to Kagome, the jewel was destroyed for the first time around and the well was sealed. I can't believe so much has happened since then, and yet even despite everything that's happened my adventure still isn't over.'_ he took a blue notebook out of the bag he had sitting next to him and began writing in it.

"Hey."

Kenshiro looked back and saw Ichigo climbing up behind him "Oh hey, what are you doing up here?"

"Looking for you, Chad and Ishida are here and we're gonna start explaining the plan."

"Oh yeah, right. Don't worry, I'll be down in a few. Just let me finish this paragraph."

Ichigo looked in the book "So what are you writing exactly?"

"Well the short version that you actually have the patience for is, I'm essentially writing about my adventures and my life."

"So what, like an autobiography?"

"Not even close, who the hell would believe 90% of the stuff I'm putting in here? The meetings, farewells, romance, humor, tragedy, and other various happenings. I'm bringing them all together in ink along with the various paths I've taken and friends and allies I've made because of that path. This is gonna be the greatest fantasy romance series of novels of all time, I'm pouring all of my heart and soul into it, even more than I do everything else. I'm calling it _The Rise of a Warrior, the Life of a Lover._ What do you think?"

"For you, it's really fitting. So what, you're still not finished?"

"Of course it's not finished, I'm not even finished yet."

"Yeah, fair enough. Go ahead and finish, I'll be waiting inside." and he climbed back down.

Kenshiro stared at the sun shining above him, a thoughtful look in his eyes ' _Looks like the final chapter has begun at last. The question is, will I live to finish writing it, and then be able to write the epilogue?'_ then he smiled slightly ' _Time certainly does fly, seems like only yesterday I first went through the well. Now I've grown and I've got a huge responsibility on my shoulders, I don't know what else lies ahead for me but the time has come for me to move forward.'_ he put the book away and stood and stretched a little ' _I wonder, how will it turn out in the end? I suppose it's all up to me in the end.'_

"Hey Kenshiro, you coming?"

"On my way!" and he made his way back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days passed, and the plan was about to commence.

Kagome woke up and let out a yawn as she stretched slightly "Good morning Orihime-chan." no response "Orihime-chan?" she looked to her right, but saw only a note on the table "What's this?" she opened it and read it " _My dearest Kagome, Not long ago I made a decision that was heartbreaking, but for the best. But be that as it may, I cannot shake the feeling that I made a truly horrible mistake that ended up hurting us both. This will correct that mistake, and allow us to take further evolution in our lives. This magical journey begins like no other, in the room housing your favorite color._ My favorite color?" she shrugged "I'll just get dressed first, then worry about this." she went over to her closet and gasped at what she saw, that being a beautiful purple kimono with a light blue and white floral design ' _It's so beautiful…'_ she touched it gently and stroked the arms ' _And made of silk?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime watched through a set of binoculars "There we go."

"How's it going so far?" asked Ichigo.

"She's found the kimono, I repeated, she's found the kimono. Stage 1 has been completed."

"...You're getting really into this. It's hot."

"What you find hot is honestly very worrying." Kenshiro commented dryly "Anyway, we've got the next step to deal with." he then spoke into his walkie talkie "Chad, how are things going in stage 2?"

" _Everything has been set, we've got everything prepared."_

"Good, she's on her way now. Make sure you guys are ready."

"I've gotta ask though." said Ichigo "How did it go with asking her grandfather?"

Kenshiro recalled his earlier conversation with Grandpa Higurashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

Kenshiro bowed, two angry elderly eyes staring down at him.

"If you were anyone else, I would probably try to exercise you." Grandpa Higurashi stated bluntly "But given the history between you and my granddaughter, it's not that easy. You have repeatedly risked your life to save her countless time, and from what I've been told, even sacrificed your life to save her. You've loved her, bled for her, cried for her, and always been there for her for more than 10 years, and even traveled to the forbidden area in between eras to save her. Then again, you did have to rely on others to defend her, putting yourself down and feeling that you failed repeatedly due to that. You made friends with Sesshomaru and Koga, who, respectively, tried to kill and kidnap her. But through it all, you did your best, and then more, to protect her. So my answer is yes, so long as you continue protecting her and shielding her from any pain. Including yourself."

Kenshiro bowed "Thank you, I promise you won't regret this."

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...Better than I would've expected."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now clad in the kimono, Kagome made her way through Karakura Town as instructed by the second clue that she found hidden in the kimono ' _This hunt will end with the best of news, now go to where you last saw me lose. Thus begins our adventures final story arc, here's a hint, it's in a certain park.'_ she sweatdropped as she looked around at the arrows directing her, starting from outside her apartment ' _As if it wasn't obvious enough already.'_ then she looked at the people passing by ' _How do they not notice?'_ then she looked down at the clue again ' _PS, Urahara-san made these arrows out of a special material that people can't see unless they have a certain amount of spirit energy. Of course.'_ then she looked at where the arrows lead and stopped in her tracks ' _Where you last saw me lose… this is the park where…'_ she took a deep breath ' _No, I can't let myself just fall to the ground and cry anymore. Kenshiro went through hell to protect me, now I've gotta support him in any way I can.'_ she walked through the park until she reached the sight ' _Tsukishima's mansion when Ichigo-kun destroyed it with a Getsuga Tensho…'_ then she looked at the grave ' _This is the grave that Ichigo-kun had made for Ginjo after the fight.'_

"As much as I despise him for what he did, he taught me a lot."

Kagome looked up, then slowly looked to the side, where she saw Kenshiro walking up behind her "Kenshiro…"

"I don't know if you were listening, but Ginjo had asked me a question before he died, or at least he tried to. I knew what he wanted to say, but I didn't answer him."

"What… What was the question?"

"He asked me if I thought we could have been friends if our positions had been reversed, I'm pretty sure he meant taking out what he did to my parents. Like I said, I didn't answer because I just _couldn't_ answer him, at least not then."

"Well? Would you?"

"...To be completely honest, I don't know. But what I do know is that despite everything, I do owe him."

"How so?"

"Because that whole experience with the Fullbringers and getting my powers back, it taught me a very important lesson. I was wrong to think the way I had been for so long. The person I thought I needed to keep going, to keep fighting, to never give up. Kagome… it wasn't you."

"...You really know how to lay on the charm."

"I always thought that I couldn't live without you, that without you I had no meaning, no purpose, no reason to exist. I put myself through hell because of that, but in reality I was completely wrong. Chasing after you for so long made me lose sight of who I was, and more importantly, who was _really_ there for me from the beginning, supporting me and giving me the strength and resolve to protect. That person was Ichigo. Without Ichigo, I wouldn't even be alive right now. Seriously, if it wasn't for him then the breakpoint of the Dragon Reaper would've killed me."

"And then you were gone for a month, and when you got back to broke up with me."

"I didn't want to, I really didn't. But Sesshomaru-dono was right, I had to rediscover who I really was before it was too late. But now I have, and now I'm back and better than ever, and even better, now I really know who I am and what I was born to do."

Kagome let out a shallow gulp, fear creeping into her tone "You do?"

"Yeah, I do." he looked up from the grave and shot her a kind smile "I was born with great power for a great purpose, but underneath that power I'm so much more. It doesn't matter whether or not I have the power to level whole mountains with a single swing of my father's sword, the fact of the matter is that I've sworn to protect all of the people I love. And that includes you." he gently took her hands in his "I love you Kagome, I always have and I always will." he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too Kenshiro, and I always will." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes fluttering shut.

His lips gently pressed themselves against hers, his grip on her waist tightening protectively on instinct, before they broke apart after a moment.

Kagome's face had turned deep crimson "Sorry, I know I've never been very good at this."

"Yeah me neither, I've been kind of in a funk ever since I got out of a really long relationship. I should be over it by now though, I mean it's been about 6 months."

"So we're officially back together?"

"Not quite. Don't get me wrong, there's no way in hell I'm breaking up with you again, but there's just one last thing I have to do first." he gently released her and slowly got down on one knee "I love you more than life itself Kagome, and I can't see any reason to wait any longer than I already have." he pulled a small square black box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond ring inside ' _Note to self, thank Inuyasha for using his Adamant Barrage to make the ring. Also, apologize to Byakuya-san for the damage sustained to his compound during the making process.'_

Kagome covered her mouth with both of her hands, tears springing to his eyes ' _Is he really going to…?'_

"Kagome Higurashi…" Kenshiro took a deep steadying breath, his nervousness soaring to new heights "Will you marry me?"

Kagome laughed, cried, and tried to talk all at once, resulting in her having trouble breathing and being unable to say anything intelligible. After a moment she nodded vigorously and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him repeatedly

He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, and after a few minutes he pulled back and pulled her hand down to him, slipping the ring into place.

Kagome kissed him again then rested her head on his shoulder admiring her new ring "In case it wasn't clear. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

"Great. Now then, there's just one last thing to do." he held out his left hand towards the bushes behind them "People's, guitar me!" a guitar was suddenly thrown out of the bushes, and he caught it with ease "Kagome, this is something I've been working on for about a month, with some help from Ichigo. Each and every word captures the love I hold for you." and he started playing, singing all the while.

 **Every time our eyes meet**

 **This feeling inside me**

 **Is almost more than I can take**

 **Kagome when you touch me**

 **I can feel how much you love me**

 **And it just blows me away**

 **I've never been this close to anyone, or anything**

 **I can hear your thoughts**

 **I can see your dreams**

 **I don't know how you do what you do**

 **I'm so in love with you**

 **It just keeps getting better**

 **I wanna spend the rest of my life**

 **With you by my side**

 **Forever and ever**

 **Every little thing that you do**

 **Kagome I'm amazed by you**

 **The smell of your skin**

 **The taste of your kiss**

 **The way you whisper in the dark**

 **Your hair all around me**

 **Kagome you surround me**

 **You touch every place in my heart**

 **Oh, it feels like the first time every time**

 **I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes**

 **I don't know how you do what you do**

 **I'm so in love with you**

 **It just keeps getting better**

 **I wanna spend the rest of my life**

 **With you by my side**

 **Forever and ever**

 **Every little thing that you do**

 **Kagome I'm amazed by you**

 **Every little thing that you do**

 **Every little thing that you do**

 **I'm so in love with you**

 **It just keeps getting better**

 **I wanna spend the rest of my life**

 **With you by my side**

 **Forever and ever**

 **Every little thing that you do**

 **Every little thing that you do**

 **Every little thing that you do**

 **Kagome I'm amazed by…**

 **You**

When he finished, Kagome immediately latched onto him and kissed him over and over again until they were both out of breath "It was beautiful, and everything about this was absolutely perfect."

"I love you Kagome." he whispered.

"And I love you, Kenshiro." she snuggled into his chest.

Then Kenshiro looked over to the bushes "Alright, you guys can come out now."

Sure enough, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Kazuma, Urahara, Sesshomaru and Koga emerged from the bushes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 weeks later at Kenshiro's apartment in Karakura, planning was underway. Kenshiro's version of planning.

"So how are the plans coming along?" asked Kazuma.

Kenshiro grinned "Pretty good, we've already got the church booked for November."

"Isn't that a little soon?"

"We've practically been together since we were 6, I think it's alright. It's gonna be pretty big actually, I'm thinking of having either Miroku or the old man do the ceremony."

"Where do you plan to take her?" asked Sesshomaru

"I was thinking about maybe a tropical cruise around the Caribbean."

"Don't forget food." Koga pointed out "You'll definitely need catering, I'm not putting on my best suit unless there's food, and I know Ikkaku-san and Abarai feel the same."

' _He has a suit?_ Of course, you know Inoue-san agreed to do the cake."

Ichigo blinked "She is? She never told me about that."

"When did you guys get together again?"

"About 6 hours after you took off for Tokyo."

"But now we're on to more important matters: the appointing of a best man. Koga."

"Yeah Kenshiro?" Koga gave a smug grin.

"It's not you."

Koga lost the smug grin "Why not?"

"Well you were a candidate for a while, seeing how you've always called me out on my crap in the Feudal Era, but then I remembered something."

"What's that?"

"You're a dick."

Koga pondered this "Yeah okay, fair enough."

"Now then, Ishida-san."

"No thank you Kenshiro-san, I've never been good at this sort of thing."

"Understandable. Sesshomaru-dono."

Sesshomaru shook his head "I have to agree with Ishida-san."

"Fair enough. Chad my friend, we've known each other for awhile."

Chad nodded "About 3 years."

"Sorry man, it's not you."

"Huh?" he was a little offended.

"Sorry man but with those long pauses, I could be halfway through my honeymoon before you're through one sentence."

"I don't drag on that long."

"Fine, show us."

Chad stood "Er… Right… un… unaccustomed… er… Unaccustomed… as I am too… alright, I give up."

"See?"

"I bored myself up there."

"Kazuma-nii, you weren't even a candidate."

"I'm not a fighter, for f*ck's sake!" Kazuma blurted out.

"I was going to say it was because Hiyori is pregnant and as her husband and the father you should stay with her at all times. Anyway, now it's time to come clean. None of you guys were ever really candidates, I asked Ichigo in advance."

Ichigo smirked "Sorry guys, number one for a reason."

" **Shred, Goraishi."**

" **Eradicate, Bakusaiga."**

" **Brazo Izquierda del Diablo."**

" **Heilig Bogen."**

Needless to say, Ichigo was f*cked.


	26. Slice of Life, Matchmaking

Kenshiro and Kagome were returning to Tokyo for about 2 weeks to visit Kagome's family and tell them the good news, which would've been fine if Kagome hadn't gotten a serious cold, leaving her bedridden.

Kenshiro was surprised to find Chad and Uryu show up at his house "Hey, what're you guys doing here?"

"We heard Higurashi-san was sick, so we came to check on her." explained Uryuu "Kurosaki wanted to come, but he said he had to get something and he'd join us later."

"Well you'd better be careful about what you say, Kagome's friends from junior high are visiting her right now."

"Hey Kenshiro-kun, who's at the door?" then a girl showed up with Ayumi and Yuka, looked at Chad, and blushed a deep red.

"Oh right. Mycia-san Eri-san, Yuka-san, Ayumi-san, this is Uryu Ishida-san and Yasutora Sado, but we call him Chad. Chad, say hi."

Chad said nothing, he just stared at Eri, his face turning increasing red.

"Chad? Chad! CHAD!" Kenshiro got no response " **Bota de hierro!"** he kicked Chad in the shin as hard as he could.

Chad grabbed his shin "Why?"

"You were spacing out. Like I was saying, this is Kagome's cousin Mycia-san and her friends Eri-san, Yuka-san and Ayumi-san." he pointed to each one, respectively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was leading a group of unseated Soul Reapers on a training exercise.

Things were fine until Grimmjow showed up, having mastered a Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa like Ulquiorra.

" **Getsuga Tenshou!"** Ichigo showed up, clad in Bankai and Hollow Mask, and swiftly defeated Grimmjow with a Getsuga Tenshou, then turned to Inuyasha "What're you guys doing all the way out here?"

"All sorts of Hollows have been acting up lately." explained Inuyasha "Apparently Grimmjow took over Las Noches a few months back."

"How'd that happen?"

"Apparently after you and Kenshiro defeated Aizen, that Tres Espada Tier Harribel took over Las Noches with the survivors. Grimmjow took over about 6 months ago using something he learned from the ancient libraries of Las Noches: the secret to the Resurrección: Segunda Etapa."

"You mean the thing Ulquiorra used against Kenshiro back during Aizen's invasion?"

"Ulquiorra was the first to master this in over 500 years, apparently not even Aizen knew about it."

"I see." Ichigo casually punched out Grimmjow in his sealed form "Anyway, I need your help. Kagome's sick and Kenshiro lost the list of ingredients for that cold medicine. Could I get a list of the stuff?"

"Oh sure, they're really easy to come across in the Soul Society." he wrote some things down and handed the paper to Ichigo "Here, you'll find everything you need on the east side of the forest."

"Thanks." and Ichigo took off, spending the next 6 hours gathering ingredients from all sorts of creatures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro sighed "I don't know what to do Ishida-san, it's my job to take care of my fiancee but I feel completely useless."

"Nobody can shoulder all of the burden by themselves Kenshiro-san." Uryu told him "You should've learned that by now."

"I know, but…"

"Hey." then Ichigo came in with a large basket of ingredients and a note.

"The hell is that?"

"The stuff you need to make Inuyasha's cold medicine."

Kenshiro looked at it "You're awesome." then he rushed off.

"He's really into this whole thing. You think he's asked her to move in yet?"

"I hear he did last week." Uryu commented "I figured you'd be the first one he told."

"I knew he was gonna ask her, I just didn't think he would yet."

"I only heard because he accidentally pocket-dialed me when he asked her. I was hoping to talk to him."

"Oh. What about?"

"What we plan to do now that we've graduated from high school. I'm personally planning on medical school. You?"

"I'm thinking Karakura University, and Chad, Kenshiro and Kagome are doing the same."

"Oh, I see. What about Arisawa-san, Asano-kun, Kojima-kun and Inoue-san?"

"Haven't talked to them about it."

"Hey guys!" Kenshiro came in with a small cup "Alright, who wants to test it?"

"What is it?"

"Inuyasha's cold medicine. Any of you tell her what's in it and I'll kill you before you can say Bankai."

"What is in this?" asked Uryu.

"According to him, there's nothing like liver when it comes to nourishment. Bore liver, carp liver, chicken liver, and a couple of medicinal roots and herbs I never bothered to learn the names of. By the way, where's Chad?"

"He's with Higurashi-san's cousin and friends, mostly her cousin."

"Oh, you mean Mycia-san. Yeah, she's probably the cutest out of the three. If I didn't have Kagome, I might've gone for her." then realization hit him like a ton of bricks "Oh. My. God."

"What?" asked Ichigo "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Chad's got a crush! Slap bet!" he slapped Ichigo across the face as hard as he possibly could, sending him into a wall.

Uryu gaped at them "What the hell was that?"

"Slap Bet, watch How I Met Your Mother and you'll understand."

Uryu could only wonder what he got himself into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was looking through some of her old yearbooks and photo albums ' _The Feudal Era, the shards of the Shikon Jewel, great times.'_ she looked at her personal favorite, a picture of her, Kenshiro and Ichigo standing in front of the Kurosaki Clinic ' _10 years without a single falling out, I guess some friendships really do last forever.'_ then she heard the door open and saw her beloved fiancee enter with Ichigo and Uryu "Kenshiro?"

"Here you go." Kenshiro handed her the cup "Inuyasha's cold medicine, and remember that the awful taste and smell means it's working."

"I don't know…"

"Just trust me."

"Alright, I trust you." and she gulped it all down, then smiled "Wow, it's as effective as ever. What did you say was in it again?"

Kenshiro froze "Uh, does it really matter as long it works?"

"I guess."

"Alright, just get some sleep." he tucked her into the covers, then turned off the light and kissed her forehead "Goodnight, my love." and he quietly exited the room as she fell fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hall, Kenshiro sighed "Lucky us she's a heavy sleeper."

"Do you ever plan on telling her what's in that?" asked Uryu.

"Of course not. You're supposed to be a genius, do you know how mad she'll be if she finds out there's liver in that potion?"

Ichigo looked back at Kagome's room, then turned back to the guys "Run."

Kenshiro blitzed away, leaving Ichigo and Uryu at the mercy of Kagome, who was charging at them in a blind rage.

It was just lucky for all of them that she didn't remember any of it the next morning, seeing how she was apparently sleep-walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed.

Kenshiro got out of bed to find Kagome sleeping peacefully beside him ' _That cold took a lot longer than I thought it would, but she's had at least 5 cups of that cold medicine over the past week, so it's slow but she's definitely getting better. I'll let her sleep a little more.'_ he slowly got out of bed, kissed her forehead and went to take a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo came down for breakfast "Where's dad?"

"He already left for his medical conference." Yuzu told him "Hey Onii-chan, want me to set some breakfast aside for Kenshiro-kun?"

"No, I don't think he'll be needing any. He's got Kagome for that now."

"Wait, you mean?"

"She said yes. They moved in together together last week."

Yuzu let out a squeal and started ranting, then got back to cooking "Hey onii-chan, you mind heading out to get some groceries after breakfast?"

"Alright but I'm gonna have to do it later, I've got a lunch date with Orihime."

"You know Ichi-nii, we never thought of you as the romantic type." Karin commented.

"You hang out with Kenshiro enough, you learn a thing or two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro came out of the shower and found Kagome in the kitchen making breakfast, clad in her pajamas and her favorite yellow apron "Morning."

Kagome turned to face him and smiled "Morning, omelet's almost ready."

"Great, so you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, the weather's great and I feel fantastic. That cold was a really bad one." she pecked him on the cheek and went back to preparing the omelet "Hey by the way, we're running low on some things."

"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks. So anyway, you were out pretty late last night."

"Yeah, I was with Ichigo taking care of some stuff. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Alright, so how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"The stuff you had to take care of, were there any kind of problems?"

"No, nothing in particular. Just a little late night patrol. _I can tell her that much, but I definitely can't tell her what we talked about.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback: What they talked about)

Ichigo looked out at Karakura Town from atop the Karakura Bridge "Nothing noteworthy so far."

"We've still gotta keep looking." Kenshiro told him "I know Midoriko-sama said that we'd have a full year to prepare but who knows, for all we know Magatsuhi could try and make his move at any time now."

"Yeah, and with someone who even you might not be able to defeat we definitely can't take any chances."

"You're usually so optimistic about this stuff, I never imagined I'd hear you admit you're scared of an enemy."

"Who said I'm scared? I'm just being real. Magatsuhi is the most dangerous enemy we've ever faced and probably ever will face, and you're even stronger than me so if you can't defeat him then what hope in hell do I have?"

"That's simple. We fight him together, and we kick his ass together. That's how the previous Dragon Reapers have done it, and that's how we'll do it too."

"You usually aren't so blunt, your speeches are a lot more like stuff straight out of Naruto than that."

"You can thank yourself for that."

(Flashback End)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After his lunch with Orihime, Ichigo went out grocery shopping down at the Karakura Supermarket, when he saw Kenshiro "Hey Kenshiro!"

"Hey." Kenshiro waved "Yuzu-chan sending you on a supplies run?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Kagome sent me on the same run, and we need ramen for Inuyasha."

"I thought you guys stopped doing that."

"Things have changed since he revealed himself. Now he's coming by my apartment and raiding my fridge for ramen once a month." then he looked at Ichigo's list "Looks like we've got the same stuff to get, wanna go together then go spar?"

"Sure, why not. I already had lunch with Orihime, my afternoon's free."

"How'd you guys get together?"

"I just figured what the hell and kissed her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo wasn't amused about carrying 3 boxes of ramen "You think this'll be enough?"

Kenshiro shrugged "Yeah, this'll hold him over for about a week."

"He's one messed up son of a-" then Ichigo noticed something "Stop!"

"What?"

"Shut up and take these!" he forced Kenshiro to take two of the boxes, along with three of the grocery bags.

"What are you- Oh, hide!" he yanked Ichigo into an alley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What they saw, you ask?

Chad was standing outside a flower shop, starting at a bundle of roses for 500 yen.

The florist came over "Looking for a gift? You see anything you like?"

Chad said nothing.

"Just let me know if you decide on anything." and she walked away.

Chad then sensed a reiatsu approaching and jumped up into the air with Bringer Light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo blinked "The f*ck's gotten into Chad? He's never that freaked out."

"He never shows any emotion at all." Kenshiro pointed out dryly "But holy shit man, check that out!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped when Mycia, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi passed by, and Chad couldn't stop staring at them, mostly at Mycia "Oh my god. Chad's gonna get a girl?"

"I know. You know, this reminds me of when Kagome and I played matchmaker for Sota and a girl in his class. It didn't work out very well, they broke up about a month after the well was sealed back in Tokyo."

"Yeah I know, he's dating Yuzu now."

"Is that why he's got that scar on his arm? Nevermind, we'll talk about that later, and we _will_ talk about that later. The point right now is that we can't tell Kagome about this, if she finds out about this then it'll be a guaranteed disaster! Remember the last time she played matchmaker? Three guys ended up in the hospital! I still don't know what happened to that second guy."

"I've got this one." he waltzed over to the building "Hey Chad!"

Startled, Chad fell to the ground. And landed on top of Ichigo, his right bicep crushing Ichigo's spine.

"Ow…"

"Ichigo!" Chad quickly got up "Sorry, you alright?"

"You're stepping on my spine."

"Oh, sorry." he moved his foot and helped Ichigo to his feet "How much of that did you guys see?"

"Enough to know that you're hopeless." Kenshiro commented dryly.

"...You two saw nothing."

"Fine. Anyway, Kagome wanted me to invite you and Ichigo to dinner tonight at our place. We were gonna invite Ishida-san but he's busy. You guys in?"

Ichigo shrugged "Sure, just let me make sure Yuzu and Karin are okay with it. What's Kagome making?"

"She's always liked international foods so she's trying this Around the World theme for the catering for the wedding. Last weeks was Italian, this week's Spanish and Mexican, and next week's gonna be French."

"So what's the dish?"

"Tonight's enchiladas."

Chad pumped a fist.

"I take it that means you like them?"

Chad nodded "They were always my favorite."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro came in with Chad and Ichigo "Hey, I'm back."

"Welcome home sweetheart." Kagome came out of the kitchen clad in a purple kitty sweater and an apron "And you brought Ichigo-kun and Sado-kun."

"Chad's been kind of down lately so I figured it wouldn't hurt to invite him."

"You're lucky I made extra."

Dinner was delicious in their opinions, though Chad was quieter than usual, and he barely got through the first piece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was reading Tsukishima's book in bed "Everything alright?"

Kagome came out of the bathroom brushing her hair and crawled into bed "I'm kind of worried about Sado-kun. He was even quieter than usual, he's probably not feeling well."

"No, he's alright."

Kagome blinked "How can you tell?"

"Technically he is sick, love sick to be exact."

"Love sick? Dammit, I could've made churros."

"You so should've made churros."

"I know right? Who's the girl?"

"Sorry, but if I tell you then you'll freak. This one's all Ichigo and me."

"Oh I wasn't gonna get involved, I was gonna do something with Orihime-chan tomorrow."

"Oh, alright." he turned out the lights.

"Night." she snuggled into his chest and fell fast asleep, clinging to Kenshiro's chest like a pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was going into the kitchen for a late night snack ' _This is what ramen's for, not binging on it 24/7 like Inuyasha does.'_ then he heard a knock at the door, and was surprised to find Chad standing there "Oh hey Chad, what's up?"

"Ichigo, I need to talk to you about something." he told him seriously "About today."

"Who's the girl?"

"One of Higurashi's friends from Tokyo. To be honest, I've never cared about any of that romantic stuff so it's never come up."

"Even though my best friend since we were kids is practically the most romantic guy on the face of Karakura Town?"

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"So which one?"

"Mycia. She's one of the cutest girls I've ever seen, she's kind and gentle, we like so many of the same things."

"Dude, you're in love with her."

Chad blushed "Yeah… So I'm thinking I should just come out with it and tell her how I feel."

"Good for you man, quick question. Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I need you to let me practice on you."

"Huh?!"

"Let me practice asking you out so I can do it with Mycia."

Ichigo eyed him, then relented "Fine, but only once and it's gotta be really quiet so we don't wake my sisters."

"Alright."

They stood in the living room, and Chad finally spoke "Will you… go out with me?"

"I feel like I missed a very interesting conversation." Kenshiro appeared before them in his Soul Reaper form, extremely creeped out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo brought Kenshiro and Chad to his room and explained everything.

Kenshiro stared, then started rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically.

Chad blushed a light pink "You don't have to laugh."

Kenshiro gasped for air "Lighten up, it's just funny. You're lucky to have me and Ichigo at times like this, you're just lucky you came to us instead of Kagome. Last time she tried to make matchmaker, three guys ended up in the hospital. One of them almost got paralyzed, one was left in a coma for about a month, and we don't even know what happened to the last one. Well I'd better go before Kagome wakes up and realizes I split from my body. Later guys." and he blitzed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Kenshiro and Ichigo set to work.

They dressed Chad up in a white collared shirt with a green blazer jacket, a pair of jeans and black shoes, holding a bouquet of roses.

Chad did not look amused "Is this really necessary?"

"Absolutely!" Kenshiro insisted "This is what I did when I asked Kagome out on our first date! Anyway Chad, just head over to Orihime's place since they're staying there, call Mycia-san out and just ask her out to lunch or something."

"I don't know."

"Grow a pair, all you have to do is eat and wear this for an hour, hour and a half tops. Now get out there and do it." and he shoved Chad out the door.

"He's gonna fail, isn't he?" Ichigo guessed.

"Oh big time."

30 minutes passed, and Kenshiro and Ichigo decided to revive one of their old hobbies: binge watching some of their favorite anime and movies including Deadpool, Dragon Ball, G Gundam, Naruto, and Yu Yu Hakusho.

"You know, looking back, we've ripped off so many of these things." Ichigo realized "The only one we haven't so far is One Piece."

"Give it time." was all Kenshiro said "Hey you wanna order some pizza?"

"Sure." Ichigo dialed the phone.

"I'm back." Chad's voice rang through the room.

"You deal with it, I'm placing the order."

"Right." Kenshiro went up to Chad "How'd it go?"

Chad said nothing.

' _The hopeless look, he refuses to look me in the eye. No doubt about it, the gentle giant got rejected._ Come on big guy, it's not that bad. There's plenty of fish in the sea, you've just gotta keep looking."

"It's not that. I couldn't do it."

"What're you talking about?"

"I was about to ask her, but my pauses got in the way."

"I told you that was gonna be a problem."

"Anyway, she said that she doesn't like guys who can't come out and say what they want to say."

"And now it's 10-times harder. How about this: We'll get someone to spar with you and pump you up, get you in the mood."

"Worth a shot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Gunada del Segador!"**

" **Hihio Zabimaru!"**

" **Ryumon Hozukimaru!"**

Once in the Seireitei, Chad began sparring with Renji and Ikkaku, both of whom were using Bankai.

Rukia finally finished getting clued in, but didn't understand the purpose "What's the point of all this again?"

"This is all a matter of spirit." explained Kenshiro "I got Renji and Ikkaku to help Chad get his adrenaline pumping so he won't chicken out again."

"Channeling his fighting spirit into everyday life." Yamamoto noted "Interesting. Also, you have my congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks. Also old man, I needed a favor. Would you mind officiating the ceremony?"

"I'd be honored, it's the least I can do for the son of the student of my lieutenant."

"Thank you."

"I see you've come." Byakuya appeared via Flash-Step "Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenshiro Kamikaze."

"Byakuya." then Ichigo noticed something off "You're smiling."

"And?"

"You know how to smile?"

"Your jokes do not amuse me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"So what's got you in such a good mood?" asked Kenshiro.

"My wife Hisana, the one you resurrected."

"What about her?"

"She is currently pregnant with my child."

"Is that right? Congratulations."

"Thank you, and I wish you and Kagome Higurashi all of the happiness in the world for your marriage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day, Kenshiro and Ichigo were sitting around the house.

"So what do you think?" asked Ichigo "Is he gonna do it?"

"There's no reason for him not to." Kenshiro told him "None I can think of anyway."

Then Chad came in "I was too enthusiastic, I ended up scaring people."

"And that would do it." then Kenshiro calmly stood and grabbed Chad by his collar, then threw him out the front door "Alright, now don't come back until you've told her. Didn't you tell Ichigo that you love this girl?"

Chad froze.

"Listen, you're a man aren't you? Just have some courage and go for it. You were brave enough to charge head-first against Kyoraku-san, you charged in against that Espada, you fought Tsukishima by yourself, and you single-handedly defeated Grimmjow. Why can't you just do this?"

Chad nodded "Right!" and he ran off.

"So, we gonna follow him?" asked Ichigo.

Kenshiro scoffed "Don't be ridiculous. Of course we are!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycia blinked "What's the matter? You seem kind of different today Yasutora."

"Mycia." his voice was determined "I have something important to say." Chad thought back to what Kenshiro said "Mycia, I may be strong, but I'm not smart or romantic or very good at expressing myself, but I really like you."

Mycia blushed deep red "Yasutora…"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Mycia blushed deeper, but smiled "Let me answer with this." she latched onto him and kissed him full on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, he moves fast." Kenshiro commented from the bushes.

Ichigo nodded "You've gotta give him credit." he kept watching as the kiss dragged on for almost 10 minutes "Okay, looks like we've got time. Hey Kenshiro?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you. About the battle with the Fullbringers, something I told you wasn't completely true. It wasn't Byakuya who stopped Kagome from healing your injuries. It was me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _(Flashback)_

 _Inuyasha caught Kenshiro and gently put him on his back "I've got you, you did great out there."_

" _Thanks… Inuyasha…" then Kenshiro lost consciousness._

" _Kenshiro!" Kagome instantly tried to rush to his side, summoning Bara in order to heal him, but found Ichigo blocking her way "Ichigo-kun, what're you doing?! Let me through!"_

" _Not a chance." Ichigo said firmly._

" _Let me go!"_

" _You think I'm gonna let you near him after you turned on him?!"_

 _That stopped Kagome in her tracks._

" _Look Kagome, I know it's not your fault, but think about what this did to him. You betraying Kenshiro like that, regardless of whose fault it is, literally almost killed him. If I hadn't snapped him out of it, we'd all be dead. Tsukishima caused it yeah, but it doesn't change what's been done. If I let you heal him now, knowing him, you being so close to him so soon would probably cause him to have an emotional breakdown. Until he's ready, you stay the hell away from him." he turned to Inuyasha "Let me take care of him." he slung Kenshiro's arm over his shoulder._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was stunned "Wow… I have no idea you'd go that far for me."

"Of course I would, you're my best friend." Ichigo told him "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"No, it's alright. I also know about what you did to Kagome to snap her out of it. Toshiro-sensei told me."

Ichigo froze.

"I'm not happy about you slapping her, but at least you didn't actually hurt her, so thanks."

"I'm not proud of slapping her either, but at least she came to her senses."

"Still, the fact that you'd go to such lengths for us. We're lucky, lucky to have a friend like you."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. Hey by the way, how did you and Orihime really end up together?"

"...It was a few hours after you left for Tokyo after the Fullbringer thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

"Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo looked to see Orihime in his bedroom window "Inoue. What's up?"

To his surprise, Orihime suddenly began tearing up and latched onto Ichigo's chest "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For betraying you to Tsukishima-san. Kenshiro-kun was right. If I could betray you so easily, I have no right to call myself your friend."

Ichigo could feel his shirt getting wet "Inoue…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Inoue, look at me."

She buried herself further into his chest.

"Look at me Orihime."

Her head snapped up, shocked that he used her first name.

"Orihime, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's my fault that Tsukishima was able to cut you, I wasn't there to protect you."

"Ichigo-kun…"

Ichigo smirked "Got you to use my name."

"Wha-"

Ichigo then pulled a shocking move and cut her off by kissing her on the lips "So are we the next Kenshiro and Kagome or what?"

Orihime just sat there in a daze.

"Orihime?"

No response.

"Orihime?"

Then her eyes rolled back and she fainted right then and there.

"Oh crap."

(Flashback End)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome climbed into the covers and snuggled up to him "So what'd you do today?"

"Ichigo and I got Chad a girlfriend." Kenshiro told her, eyes not leaving his book "And apparently Hisana-san is pregnant."

"Really? That's great."

"What about you?"

"Orihime-chan and I got Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san together."

Kenshiro's head snapped towards her "And you didn't call us? Wait, weren't they already together?"

"Please, Ichigo-kun just got them to go to a movie. That hardly counts as a date."

"Well thank you for ruining the memory of our second date."

"You brought Ichigo-kun with us, that was just a hang out."

"Fair enough. So how'd you do it?"

"Well…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Flashback)**

Kagome met up with Orihime after she and Ichigo had that romantic lunch.

"So you're trying Mexican tonight?" Orihime summarized.

Kagome nodded "Yeah, I'm trying to decide which theme to have for the wedding in- Hold on a minute." she suddenly dragged Orihime into an alley.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?"

"Look." Kagome pointed to where Urahara stood in front of flower shop "And Kenshiro and Ichigo-kun are completely oblivious!" she looked to where they were walking away.

Urahara stood in front of a flower shop.

The florist came up to him "Looking for a gift? See anything you like?"

"Oh no ma'am, I'm just browsing." Urahara assured her.

"Well let me know if you decide on anything." and she walked away.

Urahara looked at the flowers, then slowly walked away.

Kagome and Orihime shared a look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Kagome was training in Kido with Tessai, when she thought of something "Hey listen Tessai-san, is there something going on with Urahara-san?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tessai.

"He seems kind of distracted, especially when Yoruichi-san is in the room. Does this mean what I think it means?"

"What are you two talking about?" Urahara appeared before them.

"The fact that you're hopelessly in love with Yoruichi-san."

"What're you talking about?" Urahara failed to suppress a blush.

"Don't try to hide it, we all know about it."

"Well that's just great. First Kenshiro-san and Kurosaki-san, then everyone else, and now even you two?"

They eyed him.

"Fine, I'm in love with Yoruichi-san. Are you both happy?"

"Very!" Orihime made herself known "Now we can finally get you two together!"

"I know!" Kagome gave her a girl-hug.

Urahara and Tessai shared a look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Urahara wasn't pleased with being stuffed into a monkey-suit "No disrespect Higurashi-san, Inoue-san, but is this really necessary?"

"Absolutely, you'll do great looking like this." Kagome handed him a bouquet "You said that Irises are her favorite, right?"

"That's right."

"Alright, so all you have to do is go with an all-out confession."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Over 100 years, that's all I'm gonna say."

"Fair enough."

Then she started chanting Banzai, with Tessai and Orihime joining in.

' _How I get stuck with these kinds of things I'll never know.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

45 minutes passed.

Tessai poured the girls some tea "The boss is taking awhile."

"Do you think Yoruichi-san turned him away? I doubt it, but anything can happen when it comes to love." Kagome murmured.

"With all due respect Higurashi-dono, don't you think your method was a little extreme?"

"It's been over 100 years, all bets are off."

"I'm back." Urahara sulked into the shop.

Kagome froze ' _I know that hopeless look anywhere. There's no mistake, she sent him packing!'_

Orihime tried to lighten his mood "Come on Urahara-san, it's really not that bad."

"It's not that. Yoruichi-san didn't turn me down, I just couldn't tell her. I was all set to confess, but I just chickened out at the last second." Urahara confessed.

"Sorry boss, but this isn't gonna be the 3 strikes theorem." Tessai grabbed Urahara by the shirt and threw him out "Alright, now don't come back until you've told her or I'm not letting you back inside."

"This is my shop." Urahara pointed out.

"And I do all the work. You've never been this cowardly before, so why are you acting like this now?"

"I don't know-"

"Don't give me that. Just have a little backbone and make up your mind, that's all there is to it."

"But-"

"But nothing, didn't you tell me at least 500 times over the past 100 years that you've been in love with Yoruichi-san for as long as you can remember? That she's the one who taught you how to smile and believe in people? That she was the reason you were able to make friends and rely on them, aside from me? That she taught you to understand true strength and kindness? Sometimes in life you just have to have courage and just go for it."

Urahara froze, then stood "Thank you Tessai-san, I'll never forget that you were the one who got me to where I am." and he blitzed away via Flash-Step.

Tessai noticed how shocked Kagome looked "What's wrong?"

"That was what Kenshiro said to me when he confessed." she told him.

"Now that I think about it, I said romantic stuff like that around him a lot when he was little. I guess it just stuck and none of us ever realized it. Though to be honest, I never said anything like that, at least not to that extent."

"Oh, I was kind of worried there."

"So are we gonna follow him?"

"Absolutely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi was surprised by how Urahara called her out like that "What's wrong? You seem kind of different Kisuke."

"Yoruichi-san." Urahara's voice was serious "There's something important I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Urahara thought back to what Tessai said ' _This one's for you, my friend._ Yoruichi-san, I know I come across as perverted and annoying, and I'm not very good at expressing myself, but…"

"Save it." Yoruichi suddenly latched onto him and kissed him full on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Tessai high-fived from the bushes, and she and Orihime hugged.

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's pretty much it." Kagome finished.

Kenshiro blinked "Huh, so that's where my poetic side came from. I've gotta give Tessai-san some credit." he turned out the light "Night."

"Night." she snuggled into his chest and blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sesshomaru-san."

Sesshomaru was mildly curious to see Chad approach him "You are Kenshiro's friend, the Fullbringer with the arms. What is it?"

"I need to know something Sesshomaru-san. Since my Fullbring powers come from a Hollow, would it be possible for me to use a Hollow Mask like Ichigo and Kenshiro?"

Sesshomaru pondered this "Well considering that the origin of a Fullbring comes from reiatsu left by a Hollow, I suppose it's possible. Why would you ask such a thing though?"

"I need to get stronger. I have someone new to fight for." Chad immediately thought of Mycia and her smile ' _I have to get much much stronger, I have to do whatever it takes for me to protect her.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another night came.

Ichigo checked around for anything "Doesn't look like there's anything out of the ordinary."

"There could be nothing for months but we can't afford to take such a risk, not when someone like Magatsuhi is involved." Kenshiro pointed out "We've got about an hour until Chad and Ishida-san come to take over the shift change. Got anything to pass the time?"

"...I could tell you about why Kagome's little brother is so high on my shit list now."

"Sure why not, not like there's anything else we can do to pass the time." he took out a six pack and ripped one out "You want one?"

"Thanks." Ichigo took a sip "It was about a week after the battle with Ginjo and Tsukishima, you were still off recovering in the Soul Society. Sota heard about Kagome being a wreck and you being seriously hurt, so he hopped on a bus and rushed down here as fast as he could."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

Sota had been filled in on the situation by Ichigo "So that's what happened?"

Ichigo let you a long sigh "Yeah, that's about it."

"Nee-chan was pretty upset when I stopped by her apartment."

"Yeah." Ichigo stared at the ceiling "I had never seen Kenshiro look more broken than he did then and there."

"I can't even begin to imagine it. Kenshiro's been my idol and role model for as long as I can remember, I can't even imagine him ever giving up and breaking down like that."

"I couldn't either until I saw it." then he looked over towards his door "Don't mention any of this to Yuzu and Karin, they don't remember anything about it and the last thing I want is to upset them."

"Right. So which one of your sisters is which again?"

"Karin is the one with black hair that acts a lot like me."

"You mean makes your dad into a punching bag?"

"Yeah. Anyway, Yuzu is the sweet and innocent one with the caramel colored hair."

"Hey Onii-chan!" then Yuzu came up "Lunch is ready."

"I'll be down in a second."

"Alright." then she looked at Sota "So Sota-kun, are you staying for lunch?"

"Uh…" Sota was just staring at Yuzu, drooling endlessly.

Yuzu waved a hand in front of his face "Is he alright?"

"He's fine, take that as a yes, we'll be down in a minute, bye." Ichigo promptly pushed her out the door, then snapped his fingers "Hey kid, snap out of it."

Sota blinked "What happened? I was daydreaming about an angel."

"That was my sister."

"...Oh."

"Wow you've really got it bad don't you?"

"I was drooling and grinning like an idiot when she was just looking at me, what do you think?"

"I think that's exactly how Kenshiro was the first time he saw your sister, and look how that turned out. That came out wrong."

"...You've gotta help me."

"Hold on a minute, you want _my_ help because you want to ask out _my_ little sister? You sure that's the right move here?"

"You're here and Kenshiro's not, nee-chan is a wreck so you're the only go to option I have right now."

"...Fair enough. So what exactly is your game plan?"

"Well I honestly have no idea if Yuzu feels the same way, so I figure I should just come clean and tell her how I really feel. I need your help for that."

"How could I possible help you with that?"

"I need you to let me practice on you."

"...Excuse me?"

"I need to practice on you before I can properly ask Yuzu out. Please, I'm begging you."

"...Just for the sake of pointing this out, you _are_ aware that this is my little sister we're talking about right?"

"Again, you're the only guy I _can_ go to."

"Fine, but once and only once." Ichigo stood "Alright, let's get it over with."

"Alright." Sota took a deep breath, his cheeks turning pink "Will you… go out with me?"

"...I feel like I missed the beginning of a very important conversation."

Ichigo looked and saw a seriously creeped out Karin standing in the doorway "Uh… I can totally explain this entire thing."

"Go ahead, I've got time."

10 minutes of explaining later…

"...Huh." Karin looked between Ichigo and Sota for a moment, then suddenly burst out laughing.

Sota looked away, his cheeks pink "Come on, you don't have to laugh about it."

"Yes I do, it's so stupid it's hilarious. You know you really should've come and asked me for advice instead of him." she pointed a thumb at Ichigo "I'm pretty confident I know a lot more about how a girl feels than him."

"I've never been Mr Romantic." Ichigo pointed out "That's Kenshiro's thing, not mine."

"Anyway, this is my sister we're talking about so we've gotta make sure that everything goes perfectly. Anyone who gets in the way will be annihilated!" she gained the creepy red fire in her eyes.

"...Sota, you're officially screwed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sota wasn't keen on being dressed up in a monkey suit "Is this how it seriously has to be when I do it?"

Karin nodded firmly "Absolutely, Yuzu is crazy about stuff like this so if we want this to go perfectly then of course you have to dress like this. Besides, this is what Kenshiro-kun did for his first date with Kagome-chan so it's got a pretty good track record. Anyway, all you have to do is wait until school lets out, then meet Yuzu at the front gate and ask her to talk, and when you're alone just ask her out."

"You mean I have to wear this for 6 hours?"

"You're a man, suck it up." Karin shoved the bouquet of roses into his hands, then pushed him out the door.

"He's gonna fail isn't he?" Ichigo guessed.

"Oh big time, but then again Yuzu is a sucker for these things so it wouldn't hurt for him to at least try."

"Fair enough."

Then Sota poked his head back in "So you guys aren't gonna start chanting banzai over and over again?"

"...Kid, we're not Kagome and Kenshiro." then Ichigo shoved him out the door, this time being sure to lock it.

"Alright, later." then Karin left for school.

' _...Crap, I forgot about school! I was supposed to leave like 3 hours ago!'_ then Ichigo got desperate in trying to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ICHIGO!" the typical morning routine began, with Keigo running down the hall at full speed like an idiotic maniac.

Ichigo punched him out "Butt out Keigo, I've got more important things to worry about than your routine."

"You're more of a downer than usual Kurosaki." Uryu noted "What brought this on."

"Kagome's little brother asking out my little sister, that's what. And before you say anything, better me than my dad. That's why I've gotta figure out a way to deal with this without him finding out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sota's taking a long time." Karin noted "Was he turned away? I doubt it, but this is the playing field of love and anything can happen."

"You sound just like Kagome when you say that." Ichigo pointed out "It's really unnerving." he then looked at the clock "Shouldn't they have been back by now?"

"Yeah you're right. Wait, let me check something." she looked out the peephole of the door and nearly fell back "Woah."

"What?"

"...Nothing."

"Come on, let me see."

"Fine, but don't fly into a murderous rage like dad will."

"Haven't you figured it out yet Karin? I'm nothing like dad." Ichigo looked out the peephole, and his eyes turned comically red with rage "I'LL KILL HIM!" he charged forward, intent on busting through the door, only to be held back by Karin.

(Flashback End)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's why."

"I still don't get it though." Kenshiro commented "What exactly did you see that made you want his head."

"...I saw Sota and Yuzu making out."

"...Oh yeah, he's screwed. But seriously though, I would've thought it'd be the three strikes policy again like with Hitomi-chan."

"So did I, but his exact words were that this wasn't like last time."

 **A/N:**

 **This was just a nice little slice of life filler chapter before things really get underway again. Next chapter is where the first story arc begins.**

 **Before we get to the final arc, I'd just like to say one thing. I apologize if the next arc comes off as clunky, it's my first original story arc so please go easy on me.**


	27. The War Begins

Kenshiro stepped out of the shower "Morning."

"Not really." Kagome solemnly put the phone away "We've got a problem. Mycia's missing."

"What do you mean?"

"Eri-chan, Yuka-chan and Ayumi-chan found claw marks all over her walls, and there was a note: If you want to see the girl again, the tiger and the strawberry shall meet the panther in battle in the palace of the night. What do you think it means?"

"It was Grimmjow, he's using Mycia-san as a hostage to get to Chad and Ichigo, then he'll probably do the same thing with Orihime. I'd better get Ichigo for this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was quiet during breakfast.

"What's wrong Ichi-nii?" asked Karin "You seem kind of tense."

Ichigo shook his head "I can't explain it, I just have an uneasy feeling."

"I can vouch for that." Kenshiro suddenly appeared "Hey guys, can I borrow Ichigo for a minute?" he grabbed Ichigo and they blitzed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo listened to the situation as he scarfed down an omelet "I see."

"You're gonna choke if you talk and eat at the same time." Kenshiro pointed out.

"What can I say? Your fiancee is an amazing cook."

"I know, but that's not important right now. One of my fiancee's best friends just got kidnapped by an Espada." then he felt his phone vibrating "Hello? Oh hey Koga, now's not a good time. What? Fine, we'll be there in 20 minutes." then he hung up "That was Koga, apparently the old man wants to see both of us. Right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro blitzed into the 1st division barracks with Ichigo "You called for us?"

Yamamoto nodded "I did. We have a very serious situation on our hands, undoubtedly the greatest threat since Aizen."

"We're listening."

"I believe he would be the best one to explain."

Then Bankotsu emerged, heavily bandaged and supported by Koga "Hey."

"Bankotsu? What happened?" asked Kenshiro.

"Grimmjow happened. After your buddy Sado defeated him during the fight against the Fullbringers, he started going on a rage spree, and in his rage he unlocked something that meant I was f*cked: he managed to reach the same level as Ulquiorra."

"You mean the Resurrección: Segunda Etapa?"

"Yeah. I fought him with everything I had to stop him, but he took me out without getting a scratch in his second released state, then he took over Las Noches with some new allies. See after Aizen was imprisoned, our 3rd Espada took over. At this point, Grimmjow is probably even stronger than the 1st Espada, and he beat the 3rd and barely even got scratched. Also, apparently he used some of our 8th's technology, along with something he somehow stole from your Department of Research and Development, and somehow revived several of the dead Espada and increasing their power. He's already done the same with Ulquiorra, Yammy, Nnoitra, Luppi, the last 7th Espada that I killed for being an arrogant prick, some of the Privaron Espada, and a bunch of guys from the Feudal Era that he somehow freed from Hell. Some guy named Menomaru, Sounga, Abi, something called Tekkei, a giant cat demon, and a bunch of Naraku's incarnations, including Goshinki, Juromaru, Kageromaru and Moryomaru, and they all got turned into Arrancars. And it gets worse. Magatsuhi himself has somehow escaped from Hell again and taken over Las Noches. The Espada now rank 1 to 10. Grimmjow is 1st, Ulquiorra got promoted to 2nd, Moryomaru is 3rd, Nnoitra is 4th, Yammy got demoted to the 5th Espada, Abi is 6th, somehow that bastard Goshinki wrecked me and took my place as the 7th Espada, Menomaru is 8th, Juromaru is 9th with Kageromaru as his Fraccion, and that feminine bastard Luppi as his 10th. Magatsuhi took Aizen's place, and now Sounga is his right-hand man."

Kenshiro was practically jaw-dropped "Wow, sounds like we've got a real fight on our hands."

"And that is why I am placing you in charge of this mission." Yamamoto told him "You and Ichigo Kurosaki are to take a squad of yourselves, Bankotsu, and no more than 10 others and investigate the situation."

"So a total of 13?"

"Yes."

"I need some time to investigate to see who's available."

"Very well. You have 24 hours to decide and report back to me."

"I'll only need 4."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 hours passed, and Kenshiro and Ichigo had already recruited Byakuya, Renji, Ikkaku, Koga, Sesshomaru, Chad, Sasakibe and Hanataro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro made his way to the Shiba house "Kaa-san."

"You're here on business, aren't you?" asked Kumiko.

"I am. Where's Ginjo?"

"I'm here." Ginjo came out in his typical jacket "What's up?"

"I'm assembling a team to storm Las Noches, I want you to be on it."

"Are you serious?"

"You wanted to make amends, now's your chance. Also." he held out a something that look like a Substitute Soul Reaper Badge, but slightly different "It's called a Substitute Fullbringer Badge. You can use this to double the power of your Fullbring, with this and all of your training with my mother you'll stand a chance against all of the lower Espada and some of the higher ones. Are you in?"

Ginjo stared at the badge for a minute, then nodded "I'm in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team was assembled.

Yamamoto eyed the chosen team, then eyed Ginjo for a moment, before turning back to Kenshiro and Ichigo "You've chosen the warriors you trust most?"

Kenshiro nodded firmly "I have. Well, most of them." he looked at Ginjo.

"I see. Very well, I leave the mission parameters up to you from here on out."

"Thank you." then he turned to the team "Alright, I know some of you have had some differences in the past, and some of you were formerly heartless scum that raised and trained even more heartless scum." he looked at Ginjo "But I've chosen you because, aside from the Fullbringers, we've got one thing in common. We all have Bankai, even though some of us have had longer than others." he looked at Hanataro and Sasakibe "All of you have proven yourselves to be the strongest, fastest, smartest, keenest and most intelligent the Soul Society and Karakura Town have to offer. You have 24 hours to get ready and take care of whatever business you need to. We leave tomorrow at noon."

They all left to take care of their business.

"Ginjo, hold on a minute." Kenshiro stopped Ginjo from leaving "Before you go, I want you to talk to Ukitake-san. I know you're still pissed at him and you have every right to be, but…"

"Fine, I'll talk to him."

"That's all I ask. And also, remember the warning. If you and Tsukishima try anything, you won't be coming back."

"Tsukishima's not even coming on the mission."

"And that's why."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro brought Ichigo back to the apartment "We're back."

"Welcome back." Kagome turned to face them from the stove "Tonight is curry. I made extra, seeing how I knew Ichigo-kun was gonna be here." then she got back to the serious topic "So did you find out anything else about Mycia?"

Ichigo sighed "It turns out that's part of something much bigger."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently Grimmjow was doing it to get back at Chad and and Ichigo, like I thought. " explained Kenshiro "It gets worse though. Apparently he stole some stuff from Kurotsuchi's lab and created a device that lets people escape from Hell, and he used it to bring back Magatsuhi and free a bunch of his incarnations, along with Menomaru, Sounga, Abi and her mother, and somehow resurrected a bunch of Aizen's Espada and Privaron Espada, including Yammy and Ulquiorra. The old man put me in charge of forming a team to storm Las Noches and put an end to it. It's us, Chad, Byakuya-san, Renji, Ikkaku, Koga, Sesshomaru-dono, Hanataro, Sasakibe-san and Ginjo, along with Bankotsu."

"You're bringing Ginjo and Bankotsu?"

"Bankotsu escaped from Las Noches after getting a thorough thrashing from Grimmjow and the others." Ichigo took a few more bites of curry "Grimmjow developed a second released state like Ulquiorra, and with all of that training he's become the new #1 Espada."

"So you guys aren't bringing Ishida-kun?"

"Someone has to stay on Hollow patrol."

"Fair enough. So you're saying that we've got another Aizen on our hands?"

Kenshiro nodded "Pretty much, yeah."

"And you're bringing Hanataro-kun?"

"Yeah, I taught him Bankai a few weeks ago. From what I gather, his Shikai is capable of absorbing wounds and unleashing them with blasts of reiatsu from his sword. The power of that can almost kill a Menos Grande."

"And his Bankai?"

"Apparently it's capable of absorbing the energy used to heal wounds, thereby reopening them, and the abilities of his Shikai are multiplied by 6. It could probably kill a low to mid-level Arrancar."

"Wow. But why Ginjo?"

"As much as I hate him for what he did, he's somewhat reformed and he is a formidable fighter and a skilled strategist. Besides, he said he wanted a chance to earn my forgiveness so I gave him that chance. Right now he and Chad are off training with Sesshomaru-dono, I don't know what the deal is."

"Well thanks for the dinner guys, I'd better get going." then Ichigo left.

"He's probably gonna tell his dad about everything. He used to be Toshiro-sensei's captain you know."

Kagome said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro took Kagome into his arms in their bed.

"You're gonna be gone awhile aren't you?" her words were quiet, darkening the mood.

"Probably. How long were we gone during our little rampage in Hueco Mundo?"

"From what I know, about a week."

"Oh. Well it shouldn't take so long this time, so don't worry."

"You're literally going to start a war."

"And the war with Aizen didn't even last a full day."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him "Just promise me you'll come back."

"I will." he wrapped his arms around her and soothingly stroked her back "Hey Kagome? What do you say we move the wedding date up after I get back?"

Kagome nodded sleepily and completely blacked out, unconsciously snuggling into his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Kenshiro slowly and quietly got out of bed, left a note, changed into his Soul Reaper form, kissed Kagome on the forehead and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro then collected Ichigo and Chad, and they made their way to Urahara's shop.

Urahara led them to the underground training room "I expected you'd come here."

"We're starting a war against Las Noches." Ichigo stated bluntly.

"I know, the Head-Captain already told me as much."

"Have the others arrived yet?" asked Kenshiro.

"We've been here since last night." Ginjo made himself known, with Byakuya and the rest of the team behind him "So then, are we ready?"

"As soon as Urahara-san opens up the Garganta."

"I'm on it." Urahara leapt atop the gate and performed the chant as the Garganta materialized underneath him "Remember, you'll make to Hueco Mundo if you head towards the darkness."

"Got it. And Urahara-san, if anything should happen to me…"

"I know."

"Thank you." and he hopped into the Garganta, with the rest of the team following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's the plan?" asked Bankotsu.

Kenshiro shrugged "You're the one who's seen everything, you'd better choose our next course of action."

"Alright. To be truthful, when Magatsuhi took over, a lot of the survivors got killed for defying him. I was lucky to get out of there in one piece."

"To be fair, you weren't." Ikkaku pointed out "You lost a leg and Orihime-chan had to restore it with her powers."

"Don't remind me. Anyway, while I escaped, some of the other survivors and some that were resurrected went into hiding and formed a Resistance Force in the underground tunnels of Las Noches. Among the resistance are me, the 1st Espada Stark and his Fraccion, the former 3rd Espada, the Fracciones that used to work under Grimmjow, that weird little kid Nel and her two buddies, and our commander."

"Who would that be?" asked Kenshiro.

"It'll be best if you guys find out from him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Higurashi."

Kagome turned to see Toshiro in the window "Toshiro-kun? I thought you went with the others to Hueco Mundo."

"No, I had other business to deal with. Me, Ichimaru, Ishida and a few others are going after them. You in?"

Kagome stiffened slightly "I don't know…"

"Higurashi, you of all people should know what Magatsuhi is capable of. I get that you're still battle shy after what happened with Tsukishima, but you've gotta get over it."

"Toshiro-kun…"

"You once said that you wanted to get stronger and protect Kenshiro like he's protected you, was all of that just talk?"

Kagome paused, then stood "I'm in."

"I thought you would be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu led them into an underground hideout and down a dark hallway "The resistance is mainly based in here, we've got a Bakudo barrier preventing even Magatsuhi from tracking it down."

"So who else knows about this?" asked Kenshiro.

"Aside from you guys, nobody outside of the resistance." he led them to a large metal door "This is it." he opened it "I'm back, and I've got resistance from the Soul Society."

"Well done." a figure in a Soul Reaper uniform stepped out from the shadows "Two Substitute Soul Reapers, two Fullbringers, one Quincy, two captains, two lieutenants, two third-seats and one 7th-seat? You always did have interesting tastes Bankotsu."

Kenshiro froze "You're… Tosen-san?"

Tosen nodded "We have never been properly introduced, have we? I am former Squad 9 captain Kaname Tosen."

"I thought you were killed during Aizen's invasion."

"I was, but Magatsuhi resurrected me and attempted to persuade me to join his side. I refused and was attacked, Bankotsu and I barely escaped with our lives. He was lucky enough to escape through a Garganta, but I was not so fortunate. I was badly injured while being pursued by Grimmjow, who is more powerful now than I could've ever imagined. I barely escaped with my life and met up with several others, and we formed this resistance." he motioned to Grimmjow's Fracciones, Nel and her friends, and the Privaron Espada with the afro "Two of Aizen's Espada were resurrected as well, I killed them both when I escaped. We're few in numbers, so we wouldn't last much longer without help from the Soul Society."

"Well we're here now, so don't worry. Ichigo and the others will take care of the new Espada, I'll take care of Magatsuhi myself."

"I will escort you there, I know the quickest route. Also, there is a spy within Magatsuhi's Espada in order to take him down."

"You mean an Ichimaru?" asked Ichigo.

"Something like that, yes. I cannot say who, for all we know they might be watching us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi watched from his throne room and smirked ' _So he's coming to me to end this, is he? Very well, I'll let his comrades take down those weaklings and then I'll kill the Dragon Reaper myself.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro and Kagome had met up with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, Gin and Rukia at Urahara's shop, where he prepared to open a Garganta so they could head to Hueco Mundo after Kenshiro's group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tosen led the group to the corridor where Kagome's rescue party had split up during the mission two years ago "From here we must divide and conquer, I suggest we split into 5 teams and each one goes down one corridor."

Kenshiro nodded "Good idea. Okay, we're splitting into teams of three, the last one's gonna have two. I'm with Ichigo and Renji, Koga and Ikkaku are with Hanataro, Sesshomaru-dono is with Chad and Sasakibe-san, Ishida-san is with Ginjo and Byakuya-san, that leaves Tosen with Bankotsu. Now then, Renji did this before and it worked out awesome so I suggest we do it again before we split up." he held out his hand "Alright, everyone put their hands on top of mine." they did so, and Kenshiro began "Alright. As we approach the decisive battlegrounds, believe that the blades of our hearts and souls will never shatter, believe that our resolve will never waver! Though our paths may diverge, our iron hearts will remain as one! Swear that even though the land itself may break asunder, we will return here and live once more! Scatter!" and with that, they all scattered down separate corridors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru's party was immediately encountered by Luppi, who Sesshomaru killed instantly with his Shikai Bakusaiga, not wanting to waste time on the likes of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga took the lead for his party "Hang back for awhile guys, I'm picking up a familiar scent coming towards us."

"You've got that right." two very familiar figures appeared.

"Juromaru and Kageromaru, I haven't seen you since Kenshiro and I offed you guys."

"500 years I've been waiting to get my revenge." Kageromaru spat out "Go Juromaru, kill him."

Juromaru charged.

Koga was about to charge, but Ikkaku stepped forward "Let me handle this, we don't have time to mess around with weaklings like this." he drew his sword and quickly slit Juromaru across the throat, killing him "Well that was disappointing."

"This will be too, for me anyway! **Consume, Sombra!"** he activated his Resurreccion, growing in size "Now you're mine!" he blitzed back and forth, slashing Ikkaku several times and breaking through Ikkaku's Shikai with ease "If this trash is through trying to play hero, I have other business to attend to."

"I don't have time to deal with you, so let me end it with this. **Bankai!"** Ikkaku quickly summoned his Bankai " **Ryumon Hozukimaru!"** he cut off one of Kageromaru's claws almost instantly "Well this is boring, but at least Ryumon Hozukimaru is already full so he must have a lot of dormant power or something. Oh well, let's finish this!" he suddenly unleashed a massive burst of reiatsu, incinerating Juromaru and Kageromaru on the spot "Alright guys, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji spoke up as they ran down the path "You know Kenshiro, I'm kind of surprised you picked me to go with you instead of Koga or Sesshomaru-san."

"Because I wanted to check on something." explained Kenshiro "Every time we'd met before I had noticed something with your Bankai, something I didn't feel in any other Zanpakuto. I never could explain it. A few months ago, I was approached by a member of the Royal Guard, the High Priest Ichibe Hyosube-dono."

Renji stopped in his tracks "A member of the Royal Guard?!"

"Yeah, he wanted to thank me for ridding the world of the Shikon Jewel, even though it had only lost his power. He said he'd do anything to return the favor. I was originally gonna refuse but then I told him about you and your Bankai."

"He came to see me a few months ago, something about returning a favor. He told me that Zabimaru had only partially accepted me. He told me the true name of my Bankai, then said that I had become powerful enough to be worthy of calling its name. I haven't gotten to use it in a fight yet though."

"Looks like you're about to get your chance." Ichigo warned "We've got company."

Sure enough, a figure appeared in front of them "It's been a long time, Ryuuga-boy."

Kenshiro frowned "Not long enough for my tastes, Menomaru."

"That's Hyoga-sama to you, now also the 8th Espada under Magatsuhi-san. At long last, I can have my revenge for the humiliation you inflicted upon me 500 years ago."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not the one fighting you."

"Oh really?"

Renji stepped forward "I will be your opponent. **Roar, Zabimaru!"** he quickly unleashed his Shikai.

"A lieutenant? Perhaps you can amuse me before I get my revenge. But if you're getting serious from the beginning, I might as well too. **Infect, Veneno!"** he unleashed his Resurreccion in a cloud of purple reiatsu "Come lieutenant, entertain me."

"Oh I'll do more than that. **Bankai!"** Renji unleashed his newly perfected Bankai " **Soo Zabimaru!"**

"Well now, that is impressive. For a lieutenant, your power is commendable."

"Then how about this! **Hihio!"** he summoned a large baboon arm that he manipulated with his actual left arm.

Menomaru attacked with a wave of poison, slowing it down, but it still hit him in the gut and threw him away "Interesting, I actually had to use my poison wave or I would've been seriously injured."

"Not bad, but what about this! **Orochio!"** the part around his waist unfurled and extended like a snake tail, and the blade portion of the Bankai morphed into a larger serrated form, then stabbed Menomaru with it "Now to finish it! **Soo Zabimaru: Zaga Teppo!"** he unleashed his finishing attack, burning Menomaru to ashes, killing him.

Ichigo blinked "Damn."

"That was my reaction too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sesshomaru's easy victory, they continued on until Sasakibe stopped them "Wait."

"What is it?" asked Chad.

"Something's coming."

Sure enough, a large purple Arrancar "7th Espada Goshinki, a pleasure."

Sasakibe stepped forward "Lieutenant of Squad 1 Chojiro Sasakibe, I will be your opponent. **Bite, Gonryomaru!"** he quickly unleashed his Shikai and fired a blast of lightning, but was surprised to see Goshinki dodge it so easily ' _Kenshiro-san told me that there was something about this demon to be wary of. What was it?'_

"You are surprised that I am capable of dodging your attacks so easily, and you know that my previous killer told you to be wary of me. Yes, I can read minds." he easily dodged another attack "I can predict every move before you make it!" he slashed his claw and Sasakibe and sent him into a wall.

Sasakibe emerged and got into a stance.

"You're thinking that you'll unleash your full power and kill me quickly, then you and your friends will be on your way. Don't make me laugh."

"You won't have a chance to laugh. **Bankai!"** his Shikai suddenly transformed into a large dome above them, destroying part of the roof and the walls " **Koko Gonryu Rikyu!"** a massive lightning bolt suddenly rained down, incinerating Goshinki on the spot, before he re-sheathed his Zanpakuto "Let's continue on our way Sesshomaru-san, Sado-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga stopped in front of the others "Stay back guys, this one is personal."

Then a certain phoenix-demon-Arrancar appeared "Well well, if it isn't the wolf cub."

"Abi."

"Now it's time for my mother and I to gain our long-awaited vengeance!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Die wolf cub!" Tekkei suddenly appeared and unleashed a blast of fire-breath.

Koga charged right through it, receiving minor burns "You really shouldn't underestimate me, I thought you two would've learned from last time. **Shred, Goraishi!"** he quickly unleashed his Shikai and brought it down.

Abi blocked it with her Zanpakuto "Don't underestimate me wolf cub, your attacks may frighten some but not us!"

"We'll see about that."

"This will finish you off!" Tekkei unleashed multiple blasts of fire from a reiatsu-shockwave.

Koga blocked, receiving more burns "As fun as this has been, I've got other business to attend to. **Bankai!"** he summoned his Bankai " **Raiso Goraishi.** This is the ultimate power of the Wolf-Demon Tribe I gained after killing you two. With this attack, I will restore the honor of my family! **Wolf Death Storm!"** he fired a massive blast of reiatsu-infused lightning, obliterating Tekkei's upper body.

"How dare you attack my mother! I'll tear you apart! **Blaze, Fenix!"** Abi unleashed her Resurreccion, her Zanpakuto being replaced by flaming wings as she charged.

Koga stabbed her through the gut with his Bankai "I've changed over 500 years, so I'll be merciful and make your end swift." and he charged some electricity into his claws, killing Abi almost instantly, before he powered down and sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Koga-san." said Hanataro "Was that fight personal?"

"Yeah. When they were alive, they killed my family. Thanks to Kenshiro, I was able to avenge them."

"Kenshiro-san really is incredible, isn't he?"

"He's the one who made me who I am today. But enough reminiscing, we've got a war to win."

"We've only been here about half a day."

"And the fight's have been disappointing. Too disappointing. Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" asked Ikkaku.

"Think about it. From what I've been sensing and from what we've seen so far, these guys have been going down way too easily. The only reason they'd be going down so fast would be if that's what Magatsuhi wanted." then he sensed something "I can sense the reiatsu of Kenshiro and the others closing in, the corridors must merge up ahead. Let's break through these walls and rendezvous with them-"

Koga was cut off when a large figure suddenly burst through a wall and slugged him right in the face, sending him through to the outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro stopped "Ichigo, Renji, do you guys feel that?"

Renji paled "That, it's that big guy Yammy."

"Bankotsu did say he was back."

"You're damn right I am!" Yammy suddenly burst through the wall, holding Koga in his large hand "And I'm even angrier than before! Get ready, you're all going to die for making a fool out of me last time! **Enrage, Ira!"** he unleashed his Resurreccion, exploding with reiatsu and growing by several times his own height "Remember this, weaklings? That fool Magatsuhi demoted me to 5th Espada, I'll prove to him why I'm the strongest!" and he brought down a fist, sending out a shockwave.

Hanataro stepped forward "Now is my turn. **Fill, Hisagomaru!"** he unleashed his Shikai "Please hang on Koga-san, I'll absorb your injuries." he absorbed the energy from Koga's burns, filling the gauge on his Shikai "Thank you Koga-san, you should be back to normal now." then he boldly turned back to Yammy "I may not be the strongest, but I'll do everything in my power to teach you not to hurt my friends! Take this!" he fired a blast from his Shikai, landing a small cut on Yammy's chest. Small compared to his size, to be truthful the amount of blood pouring out could probably fill a small lake.

Yammy was nearly completely unfazed and backhanded Hanataro into a tower "You little ants are just pathetic."

" **Ryuuga Shinshou!"** Kenshiro unleashed a blast from his Shikai, hitting Yammy directly in the face "Byakuya-san, go help Hanataro."

"Understood." Byakuya then rushed off ' _I sense a reiatsu closing in, we don't know how powerful it is so it was probably for the best that I were sent instead of one of the stronger ones like Sesshomaru or Sasakibe.'_

Yammy emerged, even more furious "You little ants, I'll slaughter you!" he fired a Cero, intent on finishing it.

" **Backlash Wave!"**

Yammy was surprised to find the Cero being fired back at him, hitting him head on and detonating right in his face "Who did that?!"

Then a certain sword-wielding half-demon appeared, Bankai radiating large amounts of reiatsu and smirked "I guess Aizen's the only one good at recruiting, these guys are pathetic."

Kenshiro blinked "Inuyasha? You're here too?"

"Not just me. Hitsugaya, Ichimaru, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, Ishida, Inoue… and Kagome. They all came too."

"But why did you come?"

"The better question is, why didn't you bring us?!" Inuyasha suddenly slapped Kenshiro in the face "Why would you go on your own?! Why wouldn't you wait for us?!"

"How was I supposed to know you guys were gonna come-"

"Of course we were gonna come, even if we were ordered not to we were gonna come no matter what! What, did you not think you could count on us? That we weren't strong enough? So what if we weren't, we've faced enemies hundreds of times stronger than us and always come out on top! What makes this any different?! We're your friends Kenshiro, we're gonna be here for you no matter what! We've been by your side from the very beginning, so why couldn't you just have a little faith in us?!"

Kenshiro froze, then wiped the blood from his lip "You're right. Sorry guys, I should've known better."

"And- I am?"

"Don't get used to it. But in the meantime, we're practically in the middle of a war. According to Bankotsu, there's this guy and 4 other Espada to deal with, all of whom we've faced before."

"I know, I found the charred corpses of Goshinki, Juromaru, Kageromaru, Menomaru, Abi and Tekkei and some Arrancar chick."

"Actually that was a former Espada before Grimmjow got his arm back. Anyway, we've got that to deal with, not to mention Hakudoshi, Moryomaru, Sounga and two other Espada, not to mention Magatsuhi himself."

"Not that you'll have to worry about that!" Yammy suddenly grabbed Kenshiro and began squeezing the life out of him "Not when I'm through with you anyway!"

" **Hado #99: Gonryutenmetsu!"** a massive energy dragon, about half the size of Yammy, suddenly appeared and chopped his left arm clean off, leaving nothing beyond his shoulder.

"Huh?" then Kenshiro fell to the ground "Ow… Wait, who did that?" then he looked and saw Kagome panting heavily, then instantly blitzed to her side "Are you alright?"

"I think so…" Kagome tried to stand, but ended up collapsing "I guess… that was… a little much…" then she passed out.

"Kagome!"

"She lost consciousness from using too much energy." explained Toshiro "She learned that technique after the Kusaka incident, but she can only use it once, and this is what happens afterwards." he took Kagome into his arms "I'll take care of her, go end this."

"Right. Oh, and get this. Tosen-san is alive."

"Bankotsu mentioned something like that, Komamura is pretty tense because of it."

"We'll deal with that later. Anyway, Tosen-san said there's a double-agent amongst the Espada that would help us. And one of Kagome's friends was captured and brought here by Grimmjow, so we've still gotta rescue her." then he felt something on his cell phone "Weird, I never get reception here."

"Are you seriously answering it in the middle of a fight?"

"Just hold on a minute." he then answered the phone "Hello? Oh Tosen-san, how are you and Bankotsu holding up? Really? Okay, thank you." then he hung up "Tosen-san and Bankotsu found the control room, they're opening up the doorway to some secret passage." then he noticed an open door right underneath Yammy "Alright, here it goes."

"Good luck."

"Thank you, Toshiro-sensei. Please look after Kagome." and he blitzed to the others "Chad!"

"I see it." Chad told him "I'm going after Eri, don't try and stop me."

"I won't, just hold on a minute." then he addressed the rest of his allies "Alright guys, listen up! From here on out, we're splitting up again! Ichigo, Chad and I are going down this secret passage to find Mycia and take out the remaining Espada, then Magatsuhi. The rest of you, finish the big guy and then go regroup with the others, then come find us." and he headed down the passageway without another word, with Chad and Ichigo following.

Ginjo stepped forward and summoned his Cross of Scaffold "Alright everyone, let me take care of this guy."

"What are you saying Ginjo?! You can't beat him alone!" Renji barked "You're nowhere near strong enough!"

"Maybe not, but at the very least I'll try to stay alive long enough so you guys can get out of here and find the others."

Yammy suddenly punched him into a nearby tower "It hurts, man does it hurt you trash! You'll pay for that, I'll make you pay! How dare you cut off my arm, I'll crush you all you miserable worms!"

He was hit with a massive boulder from behind, courtesy of Ginjo, having now discarded his jacket, much to his dismay "I guess you don't always punch like a girl. Not gonna lie, that really stings like I've been stung by some huge fly or something. If you're gonna hit someone, hit them with everything you've got you caterpillar freak!"

"Keep jabbering, you little insect!" Yammy charged in with a fist, then began punching the ground repeatedly "How's this? You haven't got a chance in hell, you pitiful excuse for a worm!"

"We'll see about that ugly!" Ginjo brought down his Fullbring sword.

Yammy blocked with his massive forearm and knocked Ginjo away.

Ginjo wiped blood from his lip "Not bad, I didn't think caterpillars could have such thick skin."

"Ya won't be talking big like that for long! Take this!" Yammy then launched his fist over and over at Ginjo "Can't lift a finger against me, huh? You're finished, get squashed already you little fly!" he brought his fist down, but was shocked to find that his fingers had been chopped clean off, causing him to howl in pain "Shit! My fingers, how dare you cut off my fingers!"

"If you liked that, you'll love this! **Energy Blade!"** he fired a blast of reiatsu from his Fullbring, slicing Yammy down his face and chest.

Unfortunately, that only enraged Yammy even further to the point where he began firing his fist and extra legs at Ginjo repeatedly.

Ginjo easily dodged "Too slow!"

Yammy then punched him to the ground, unleashing a fierce barrage of attacks.

Ginjo was revealed to have blocked "Okay, I'm really getting sick of wasting time with the likes of you." he dodged a fist and fired another Energy Blade, knocking Yammy over and sending him crashing to the ground.

Yammy got back up, even more pissed "Shit, you're really starting to annoy me! I'm really starting to get angry, you damn insect!"

Ginjo then charged in, his Fullbring radiating green reiatsu, and cut off several of Yammy's extra legs, before hitting Yammy with an Energy Blade to the face at point-blank range, sending him crashing to the ground.

Ginjo retracted his Fullbring and fell to one knee "Okay, that was tougher than I thought it would be, but at least the bastard's finally down." then he turned to the others "Hey guys, the big guy's finally run out of steam! Whoever wants to carve up the corpse, he's all yours!"

Inuyasha stepped forward "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I thought you were supposed to be smart. You've been sitting on the sidelines the whole time I've been fighting, all that's left is the finishing blow and I'm being generous enough to let you have it."

"So you got sloppy and butchered you opponent and now I'm being forced to be the cleanup crew?"

"Finishing off weaklings isn't my style, why do you think I was gonna let Kenshiro and Ichigo live after I absorbed Kenshiro's Fullbring? Now quit your barking and get on with it."

"Forget it, that's the kind of thing suited for murderous bastards like you."

That was when a pissed off Yammy got back up "Damn! Damn! Damn!" enraged, he fired a Cero at point-blank range, engulfing the area in an explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro used his Shikai to form a defensive wall of ice "Dammit, what do those idiots think they're doing? Ishida, Kuchiki, look after Higurashi-" then he looked back and noticed that she wasn't there "Dammit, where's Higurashi?"

"Kagome-chan went off towards the secret passageway while Ginjo was busy fighting off Yammy." explained Gin.

"And you didn't stop her?"

"She threatened me with the beads."

Miroku, Sango and the others wondered if Kagome would actually go through with giving Gin the beads.

Kenshiro most likely would, seeing how he'd given the beads to Ichigo for a long time back when they went to save Rukia.

Then again, it wasn't as funny as it was with Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginjo ran across the battlefield "That was one hell of a Cero, that bastard still had some fight left."

"You don't say." Inuyasha came up beside him "You said he was almost finished, it sure as hell doesn't look that way. Your powers of observation are just pathetic."

"I wasn't wrong! I said that all that bastard needed was someone to finish him off, but I guess the real mistake was thinking that some half-breed mutt like you could handle it!"

Cue the throbbing vein, and not the funny kind "Is that right? **Bankai!"** Inuyasha angrily summoned his Bankai, Kenatsu Tetsusaiga "Let's put it to the test."

"No arguments here, dogs like you need to be put in their place."

"Kenshiro might be willing to give you a chance, but I'm not so forgiving! You killed my friends and the woman I love, I've never stopped hating you for that, and now I finally get to avenge her! **Wind Scar!"**

" **Energy Blade!"**

Both readied their attacks, but then Yammy got back up.

"You're in the way!" they both attacked him at point-blank range simultaneously, slashing him down his face "Get lost, this is personal!"

Their attacks slashed Yammy down his face and all the way down his chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

Inuyasha was about to fire his Wind Scar, but froze "Hold on."

Ginjo nodded "Yeah, I sense it too. Sesshomaru and two other powerful reiatsu. Go, I'll deal with the big guy."

"Alright. Maybe you have changed, but don't think for a second I forgive you." Inuyasha then took off, leaving Ginjo to face Yammy, who had become so enraged by the injuries he'd received that he transformed, making Las Noches look puny in comparison to his new size.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad ran down the halls of Las Noches as fast as he could ' _Just hold on Mycia, I'm coming! Dammit, this place is so big. Maybe splitting off from Kenshiro and Ichigo and going on my own wasn't the best idea. Wait, what's this reiatsu?'_ then he saw something in front of him and froze in his tracks "You!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanataro was struggling after being hit by Yammy so hard, but he ended up collapsing.

A certain Arrancar approached him and drew his Zanpakuto "You were naive, as is everyone, being so reckless as to challenge Magatsuhi-sama and his Espada. He should be dead, but the only way to be absolutely certain is to cut off his head. It's a pity I can't tell you my name, but that too is a part of your destiny. Farewell, Soul Reaper." he raised his Zanpakuto and was about to bring it down, but stopped when he sensed Byakuya behind him "Going by your haori, I can see that you're a captain. I am Privaron Espada #107 Zommari Rureaux, now tell me your name intruder."

"I have no reason to give you my name." Byakuya stated coldly "As far as your side is concerned, we are nothing more than enemies."

"I see."

"There is something I would like to ask you." Byakuya looked at Hanataro's unconscious form lying on the ground "Are you the one who fought with that?"

"Not I, but I was about to finish him off."

"Is that so?"

Zommari pointed his Zanpakuto at Byakuya "What's wrong, aren't you going to attack me intruder? Although I wouldn't permit it anyway, if you've come to save that Soul Reaper your efforts are pointless. You should give up."

"I don't understand. What do you mean pointless?" Byakuya blitzed behind Zommari with Flash-Step and prepared to draw his Zanpakuto.

Zommari suddenly blitzed behind him "This is what I mean." he brought down his Zanpakuto.

Byakuya blocked with his Zanpakuto, then moved back to gain some distance and saw that there were now two of Zommari.

"That's what I'd expect from a captain, your speed is excellent and your reaction superb, but you still languish at a Soul Reaper's level."

"What are you suggesting?"

" **Gemelos Sonido.** My Sonido is the fastest among the Espada." one copy of Zommari suddenly disappeared "And by adding a few extra steps, I can create clones of myself. Truthfully, it's akin to playing a magic trick. Magic tricks are meant to surprise the opponent, so please don't be embarrassed if you couldn't follow what I did and were startled because of it."

"Is that so? I believe you should be embarrassed, you should be ashamed of yourself for revealing your trick to me so soon." he blitzed forward.

Zommari blitzed behind him.

Byakuya cut him, but it turned out to be a clone.

"What a pity." another Zommari blitzed behind him "My Gemelos Sonido isn't limited to making two clones."

"I thought as much." Byakuya suddenly fired a Kido spell, blasting through his haori and blasting Zommari through the chest " **Hado #4: Byakurai."** then he suddenly looked to his other side.

Another Zommari appeared behind him "I can create up to 5 clones with Gemelos Sonido." both impaled Byakuya simultaneously, before the clone in the front disappeared "Farewell, nameless captain, you lost because of the hubris that kept you from telling me your name." he froze when he noticed that he was only stabbing the haori.

Byakuya appeared behind him " **Way of Onmitsu, Shiho #3: Utsusemi.** _I'd hoped to avoid using moves I'd learned from her.'_

Zommari turned to face him.

"You are the arrogant one Espada, but you won't lose because of it. You'll lose purely because of the gap between our powers."

"Arrogant? Me?" Zommari tossed aside Byakuya's haori "What makes you say that? You may be my enemy, but you are of the captain class. I believe we are on the same level and have been trying to behave as such, there is no arrogance in that."

"Arrancar, the fact that you consider yourself to be on the same level as myself is being arrogant in itself."

"I see. I can tell that your nature is to be appallingly arrogant. So be it. Then I am forced to humiliate you until you relinquish that pride." he got into a stance and his head turned completely sideways as his Zanpakuto began levitating in mid-air " **Suppress, Brujeria!"** he was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of smoke, and when he emerged, his entire body had completely transformed, with eyes all over his body. Then the eye on one of his hands began glowing.

Byakuya quickly blitzed away.

"What's wrong? You assumed that I was prepared to release my attack, and yet nothing happened. It appears that you are unable to comprehend the reason why. Such a shame, it has already happened."

Byakuya noticed a strange symbol on his left leg.

"Your left leg now belongs to me."

"What is this?"

"Everyone holds sovereignty over something else. Subordinates are at the command of their supervisors, commoners are at the command of their king, the clouds are at the command of the wind, the light of the moon is at the command of the sun. Brujeria's ability is to steal that sovereignty from whatever my eyes gaze upon. I refer to this ability as Amor."

Byakuya gave no response.

"You still appear to be confused. I pity you. Your lack of knowledge has left you surrounded by countless things you cannot understand. It must be infuriating. But in spite of this, everything will make sense once you experience it. Now come here, left leg."

Byakuya's left leg started to inch forward against his will.

"Resistance is futile, your sovereignty no longer extends to your left leg. Now, one more step."

Byakuya suddenly cut his left leg with his Zanpakuto.

"Oh, you've separated the nerves in your legs from the muscles. That will certainly prevent me from moving it. You make decisions and take action so wonderfully fast, but then how will things go over here?"

Byakuya noticed Zommari pointing two of his eyes towards Hanataro, and quickly blitzed in between them using Flash-Step and held out one arm.

"Even on one leg, you can move that well? **Way of Onmitsu, Shiho #3: Utsusemi."**

"You managed to draw blood from me, and for that, I shall tell you my name. I am the Squad 6 Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"I see. I will remember your name."

Byakuya's left hand suddenly grabbed his face, forcing him to cut his arm with his Zanpakuto, causing his left arm to fall limp at his side.

"I see. You not only abandoned your left leg without any hesitation, but your left arm as well. Anything you have lost sovereignty over is quickly deemed an enemy and abandoned, even if it is your own flesh. How ruthless. You make such weighty decisions without losing your composure, but I would argue that you make them rashly. Your only remaining limbs are your right arm and your right leg. Claiming you could fight an Espada with merely one arm and one leg would be far too arrogant, even for you. Don't you think so?"

"I've already told you, the gap between your power and mine is like the gap between heaven and earth. I realize it's a difficult concept, but… I've abandoned my left arm. I've also abandoned my left leg. But even so, you are a long way from standing on equal ground with me."

"What a shame, it seems you understand your place even less than I thought. There's also something that I had neglected to tell you. Each of my eyes is able to gain sovereignty over one object."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"I'm glad you caught onto that quickly. Earlier I used two of my eyes when I released amor. In other words, I gained sovereignty over something besides your left arm."

Hanataro's body, now sporting the mark of Amor on his head, charged towards Byakuya with his Shikai drawn, forcing Byakuya to quickly dodge his attacks.

"One eye can only gain sovereignty over one area. However, if I can gain sovereignty over a person's head then I have gained control over their entire body. That person's injuries have no influence on my ability to control their bodies."

Hanataro's body charged in to attack Byakuya again.

"Freeze!"

Hanataro stopped and held his Zanpakuto at his throat.

"Drop your katana Captain Kuchiki, you have lost."

Byakuya then aimed the tip of his sword downwards, but then smirked slightly, too small for Zommari to see " **Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro."** he then used a Kido spell, binding Hanataro's body.

Zommari found that he couldn't move Hanataro's body "What is this?! Curse you! Move! Move! Move! Dammit! Dammit! Move!"

"Sovereignty…" he heard Byakuya's voice behind him "It means absolutely nothing against me." he let go of his Zanpakuto " **Bankai."** his Zanpakuto disappeared into the ground, and out rose the giant blades of his Bankai " **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."** the blades scattered throughout the area.

"Damn you! This pathetic-!" Zommari desperately tried to use all of the eyes of his Amor at once "I'll steal the sovereignty to them by using Amor with all of my eyes!"

"Give up." Byakuya appeared on the other side of the vortex of petals "You said that each eye can only gain control over one object, didn't you? Including your own two eyes, you have a total of 50 covering your body. How do you intend to control 100 million blades covering the sky with a mere 50 eyes? You had told me that resistance was futile, so let me tell you that in the end, there is nothing you can do. Everything you could do in this situation would be meaningless."

"Damn you!" Zommari tried to use Amor anyway "Move as I command!"

" **Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."** Byakuya unleashed his Gokei, the blades swirling around Zommari in a vortex and destroying the tower they were in "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is made up of 100 million blades. They enclose the opponent in a spherical shape, and then slash you from every conceivable direction. Be swallowed by their bladed throat, and perish."

That's exactly what happened. When the attack subsided, Zommari was nothing more than a bloody heap which then dissolved.

Byakuya then sheathed his Zanpakuto and released the binding spell on Hanataro, then noticed Uryu and Orihime arrive "You are the companions of Kenshiro Kamikaze and Ichigo Kurosaki, the Quincy and the other girl with the phenomenon rejection abilities."

"We're his friends." Orihime pointed out, then got to healing Hanataro.

"Tell me, what is the situation with the other battles?"

"Ginjo fought that big guy Yammy with everything he had." explained Uryu "He pushed Yammy into a new bigger form and managed to cut off one of his arms, but he was badly injured. Right now, Captains Hitsugaya and Ichimaru and the others are fighting Yammy while Ginjo went down the secret passageway opened by Tosen-san."

"Kagome Higurashi is able to increase the power of her Shahi Hana by combining it with the power of Kido spells, something that also applies to her Iyashino Hana. What about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?"

"They're dealing with what they claim to be personal vendettas against certain enemies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru found himself facing off with the Panther King, the same one he had slain alongside Kenshiro, Inuyasha and Koga 500 years ago.

The Panther King then released his Resurreccion, Rey Pantera, and glared down at Sesshomaru, his eyes showing malice and hatred "You… eldest son of the Dog General… You will die here, and you will now feel the full extend of my wrath!" he brought down his claw.

Sesshomaru dodged and unleashed his Shikai " **Eradicate, Bakusaiga!"** he fired a blast of spiritual lightning from his claw, scorching the Panther King's face.

The Panther King quickly wiped the blood away and growled, the fired some sort of missles from one of his enormous claws, and blasts of lightning from the other.

Sesshomaru quickly batted away "You think my father was the only demon capable of fighting you one on one? During your lifetime perhaps, but I've gone above and beyond that. Now perish, wretched feline! **Dragon Burst!"** he fired his signature attack from his Shikai.

The Panther King swept his claw at him.

Sesshomaru was sent flying, but he rebounded.

"You claim to have surpassed the Dog General? Pathetic."

"If you wish to see pathetic, then try this. **Bankai!"** Sesshomaru's Shikai was quickly surrounded by green lightning and reiatsu, taking on a glowing green form " **Ryu Bakusaiga.** This is the power of my own spirit, it has come from my burning desire to surpass my father. And now, it will end his greatest annoyance. **Dragon Burst!"** he fired the enhanced Dragon Burst, engulfing the Panther King and incinerating his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha had been fighting the Arrancar form of Ryukotsusei, whose new power made him immune to the Backlash Wave, but he was easily defeated by a Meido Zangetsuha barrage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome slowly made her way down the halls of the underground passage, feeling the effects of her use of Hado 99 "Maybe that wasn't the best idea…"

"It was rather unwise considering your current state, but the fact that you were able to use a Hado 99 and still have the strength to walk is impressive."

Kagome froze as she recognized the voice, her expression turning to a mix of shock and slight fear "Ulquiorra…"

"You are fortunate you did not use the incantation for Hado 99, if you had then you would not even be conscious right now, possibly not even alive." Ulquiorra stated coldly, though not as coldly as she remembered "It has been a long time, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome tried to remain calm and stoic, despite having terrifying memories of her last encounter with him "Nearly three years, not since you fought my boyfriend, now fiance, and blasted a hole in his chest."

"And yet he survived and he and Ichigo Kurosaki ended up defeating Aizen-sama."

"So what now? Are you here to kill me to get revenge on Kenshiro and Ichigo-kun for defeating you and Aizen?"

"Such pitiful actions are beneath me. I was loyal to Aizen-sama because he rescued me from my loneliness, but I hold no such loyalty to Magatsuhi. Aizen-sama showed reasonable logic towards his goals, despising the concept of living under the rule of the Soul King. However, it is clear that Magatsuhi is nothing more than a force of destruction, desiring exactly that and nothing more. So I have been working as a spy for Tosen and the resistance ever since I have been resurrected and made the 2nd Espada."

"Knowing Magatsuhi, he already knows and is just pulling what Aizen did with Gin. He already knew from day one but chose to keep him around for his own amusement."

"Most likely, but Magatsuhi is far too arrogant and short sided for his own good and that will lead to his downfall. Surely Ichigo Kurosaki and the others have noticed by now, the Espada under Magatsuhi, save for Yammy, have put up very little of an actual fight up to this point."

"From what Koga-kun and the others tell me, they couldn't withstand 5 attacks."

"Normally the durability of the Espada would allow them to withstand most Espada without a scratch, something that was amplified by the other Espada sacrificing their regeneration capabilities, either for that or to increase brute strength. The only ones who have actually kept their durability are the top 5 Espada, the others are nothing more than fodder from Magatsuhi's perspective."

"Sounds about right for someone like him. But Magatsuhi being a monster bent on destruction doesn't give you enough reason to join us after you tried to kill us."

"Aside from that, you, Kenshiro Kamikaze and Ichigo Kurosaki have given me a small amount of knowledge of the human heart, something I wish to learn more about. To repay my debt to you, I will take you to your friend."

Kagome froze "You know where Mycia is? And you plan on helping me after you kidnapped her?"

"I had nothing to do with that, Grimmjow was the one who made that reckless decision."

"Is she okay?"

"She was extremely terrified and confused at first, nowhere near how you were when you arrived. I will take you to her." he started walking.

Kagome followed "I'm used to this sort of thing, she isn't."

"Very evident from her reaction. Apparently she knew some details about the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Soul Reapers, Quincy and even Fullbringers such as Ginjo and Tsukishima."

"I actually told her about that after the battle against Ginjo and Tsukishima. But I don't understand, how is he in the Soul Society?"

"Because Fullbringers are technically still ordinary humans whose parents were attacked by Hollows, whose powers were passed onto them."

"But then shouldn't the case be the same with the Quincy?"

"I had wondered the same thing some time ago, but Aizen-sama told us that the Quincy are distantly related to the Soul King, the absolute power of the worlds, other than him, but that is besides the point."

"So if they're technically from the Soul Society, or higher up I guess, then when they die it would be the same as everyone else who dies in the Soul Society?"

"Precisely. They would be reincarnated in the World of the Living as a new human with no past memories, spiritual power or not. Certain special souls with remarkable levels of spiritual power, even by Soul Reapers, have been reincarnated in different points of time for unknown reasons, most likely due to the effects of the Dangai. For example, the former 13th squad lieutenant Kaien Shiba has been reincarnated into someone you should know all too well. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"We knew that a long time ago, Midoriko-sama told Kenshiro a month after he defeated Magatsuhi the last time."

"I see. First, I will take you to the other one searching for your friend. The other Fullbringer not beating Yammy to a pulp."

"You mean Sado-kun?"

"Yes. In the meantime, your Kido instructor was confronted by one of Magatsuhi's Privaron Espada. The previous 7th Espada under Aizen-sama before Bankotsu killed him and took his spot. Zommari is far below his level, so the captain should have little difficulty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycia was waiting in her chambers when she heard the door open "Who's there?"

"Worry not." Ulquiorra made himself known "It is only me."

"But then why did I hear two-" then she froze "Kagome-chan?"

Kagome gave a soft smile "Hi Mycia."

"But Why- How-"

"I know you're probably confused and downright terrified, but we'll deal with that later."

"I can sense a bunch of others here too. There's Kenshiro-kun, Orihime-chan, Ichigo, and-"

"Sado-kun is here too, he's off looking for you right now-"

She was cut off when Ulquiorra suddenly grabbed them and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they made their way down the halls of Las Noches, Kenshiro finally decided to bring up something he'd been pondering "Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering. Ever since your last fight with Grimmjow during our last storm on Las Noches, I've been sensing some weird energy building up inside of you, something different from your Soul Reaper or Hollow powers, or even your Fullbring. What is it?"

Ichigo sighed "It was back during my last fight with Grimmjow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

Grimmjow, in his Resurreccion, struck Ichigo and sent him flying into one of the pillars behind him "It looks like you're done for real this time."

Ichigo got back up, his mask mostly shattered, panting heavily.

"It's over, Kurosaki."

Ichigo fell to one knee ' _Forgive me, Kaa-chan… I couldn't protect everyone…'_

"Yes you can."

Ichigo suddenly found himself in a white void, and froze when he saw the figure standing in front of him "Kaa-chan…"

Masaki Kurosaki stood before Ichigo and smiled "You've grown strong Ichigo."

"Not strong enough. Now I'm gonna lose and I can't even keep my promise to Kenshiro."

"And what promise would that be?"

"If he's not there, I'd protect Kagome with every fiber of my being. But even with all of my power, I can't even do that. Somehow I'd been given these epic Soul Reaper powers and I've gained all sorts of new friends and allies, but now I'm gonna lose to this fleabag."

"Ichigo, do you really think you've been given such immense spiritual power solely by chance?"

"What do you-"

"Ichigo, there's something you should know. When I was alive, I… was a Quincy."

Ichigo froze.

"When I was young, I was the last of the Kurosaki bloodline, and was taken in by the Ishida family and set up in an arranged marriage with Ryuken."

"Ryuken… wait, you mean Ishida's dad?!"

"That would be the one. Anyway, I was set up in an arranged marriage with Ryuken to continue the existence of the Quincies as purebloods. However, I was infected by an artificial Hollow known as white, you can thank Aizen for that, your father, a former Soul Reaper captain, had his Soul Reaper powers sealed to repress the Hollow influence."

"Kaa-chan." Ichigo said slowly "You're saying that… I'm half Soul Reaper…"

"And half Quincy. And your Hollow powers come from me. I was planning on telling you when you turned 18, or having your father tell you, but I suppose now is as good of a time as any."

"But then how are you here now?"

"Right before I was killed by the Grand Fisher, I transferred a small portion of my reiatsu to you so I would appear to you if your life was ever in any real danger. The requirements for this to work were that you awaken Bankai and your Hollow powers." she held out a small glowing blue orb "This is the portion of my reiatsu left to you from that day. This will let you finish that Espada."

Ichigo then hugged her, letting a single tear stroll down his cheek "Thank you, Kaa-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo found himself back in reality ' _Half Soul Reaper and half Quincy, huh? Well then I guess I've got twice the legacies to uphold.'_

"KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow charged in and thrust his claw forward.

Ichigo blocked it with his hand, which was glowing blue with spiritual energy ' _So it can withstand physical attacks from Espada, wait to think outside the box kaa-chan._ Sorry Grimmjow, but I'm not taking anymore damage. I won't be able to face her if I do." he then summoned a glowing blue sword in his left hand, relatively small in comparison to the other sword, about the size of his arm ' _Right hand for Soul Reaper powers, left for Quincy. Very original, but is it effective?'_ he brought it down, slashing Grimmjow down the chest ' _And we have our answer.'_

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're telling me that you've got Quincy blood in you?" Kenshiro summarized.

Ichigo nodded "Yep."

"And that you're a hybrid of pretty much everything there is? Soul Reaper, Quincy, Visored, Fullbringer and all?"

"Yep."

"How did you come to terms with it so quickly?"

"To be honest, I didn't. I was really distracted after that so I couldn't think about it, and after we lost our powers I didn't think there was any need."

"So that Hollow version of you."

"That was the real Zangetsu. The one we knew was actually the manifestation of my Quincy powers. And now Zangetsu is actually two blades, one for my Soul Reaper powers and one for my Quincy powers. I activate my Bankai by putting them together and engulfing them in a huge surge of reiatsu, and the next thing I know, I'm carrying a sword the size of me. Still though, after we got our powers back I started thinking about it a lot, but seeing how you took so much pride in your heritage as the son of the previous Substitute Soul Reaper and a Fullbringer, I didn't see why it should be so hard for me to accept."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving Sasakibe to fight Yammy, Ginjo had been making his way down the hall of the underground passageway, only to find an Espada before him "Shit, this one's gonna be tough. I'd better not take any chances." he got himself into a stance.

The Espada in front of him braced his own giant weapon and brought it down, only for it to be blocked "Maybe this'll be fun after all. What's your name, whatever the hell you are?"

Ginjo smirked "Kugo Ginjo, former Substitute Soul Reaper, Fullbringer." he began pushing back on his opponent.

"Espada #4, Nnoitra Gilga!" Nnoitra brought down his Zanpakuto again.

Ginjo blocked it with his Fullbring and began pushing Nnoitra back, resulting in the two repeatedly clashing their weapons, the force destroying the walls and ceiling surrounding them, leaving them outside, before Ginjo barely dodged a strike to the face "You're pretty good, I guess I should expect that from an Espada. Let's make this at least a little entertaining."

"Right back at ya!" Nnoitra charged in.

Ginjo found himself forced on the defensive, blocking every attack with his Cross of Scaffold, before he found an opening and started attacking.

Nnoitra finally had enough and brought down his Zanpakuto.

Ginjo blocked it "Shit."

"What? Don't tell me this weak move is scaring ya. I'm not even getting started yet. I'm waiting for you, now come at me like your life depends on it!"

Ginjo pushed Nnoitra back and gained some distance "Well at least you've got some skill and don't rely on size."

"You met Yammy?"

"Yep." then Ginjo braced himself "From now on, our lives are on the line. No more trying to feel each other out, got it?"

Nnoitra replied by thrusting his Zanpakuto forward.

Ginjo dodged and brought down his Fullbring.

Nnoitra dodged and thrusted his Zanpakuto, pushing Ginjo back "You're pretty tough, aren't you?"

"So are you. Where the hell is your power coming from?" with a burst of reiatsu, Ginjo finally managed to push Nnoitra back, then charged at him and thrusted his blade, before going back on the defensive, blocking several more attacks.

Nnoitra then broke away "You aren't half bad, for some lame-ass Substitute Soul Reaper that is!"

"You really are annoying you know, I'm kind of in a hurry here. I told you to start fighting for real." he charged in.

Nnoitra met the charge and thrusted his Zanpakuto, but was surprised by how Ginjo didn't dodge the attack "A normal person would dodge when a guy comes swinging."

"Maybe, but I'm not a normal person. Besides, I just told you to hit me with everything you've got. There's no way that attack was your best."

"Watch your mouth!" Nnoitra thrusted his Zanpakuto.

Ginjo blocked it with his Fullbring.

Nnoitra then pushed him back slightly and broke away "Nice, that attack wasn't half bad." he charged and brought down his Zanpakuto.

Ginjo met his clash in mid-air, sending out a shockwave, before the clash was engulfed in walls of sand.

Nnoitra emerged first, going on the evasive slightly, then broke away from Ginjo before and gained some distance "Guess you're more than just brute strength."

Ginjo slung his Fullbring over his shoulder "That wasn't me, the sand just got in the way."

"Oh yeah?!" Nnoitra charged into the fray.

Ginjo met the charge, eventually managing to cut Nnoitra in the neck and down his body.

Nnoitra wasn't phased and used his Zanpakuto to cut Ginjo in an open wound left from his earlier fight with Yammy.

Ginjo quickly found himself forced on the defensive, before he found an opening and cut Nnoitra in the same spot.

Nnoitra still wasn't phased and thrusted forward his Zanpakuto, pushing Ginjo back into one of the pillars, before he caught Ginjo by the blade of his Fullbring "Stop making me repeat myself, my Hierro is the toughest Hierro in the history of the Espada. There's no way some Soul Reaper or Hollow-reject can cut me."

Ginjo charged in, blocking a blow from Nnoitra's Zanpakuto, before thrusting his Fullbring forward.

Nnoitra dodged and leapt into the air, then spun around his Zanpakuto by the chain, creating a strong wind that swept across the battlefield.

Ginjo wasn't fazed and caught the chain, then pulled Nnoitra towards him, grabbed him by the face, and shoved him into the ground "It's over." he thrusted the blade of his Fullbring at him.

Nnoitra tumbled away, dodging the blade, and retracted his Zanpakuto.

"You dodged, and that means you knew you'd be injured. You say my Fullbring can't cut you, but it looks like there are some areas where it can."

"Shut your goddamn trap!" Nnoitra leapt into the air "Dodging an attack is instinct, a reflex you need to defeat your opponents! I don't have any weak spots! Your sword can't cut me! That's all there is to it!" he brought down his Zanpakuto, resulting in a dust cloud forming.

"You run into all kinds of guys in the Soul Society." Ginjo emerged from the cloud, holding the blade of Nnoitra's Zanpakuto "I've met so many guys who claim that I can't cut them with my Fullbring. Zaraki has met like three times as many guys, but that's not the point. The point is that I still haven't met someone I can't cut down." he then stabbed Nnoitra through his right eye, the one covered up.

"Just how many times are you gonna make me say it?" Nnoitra then grabbed Ginjo's Fullbring by the blade "You can't stab me!" he then stabbed Ginjo through the chest, causing him to stumble back slightly "Doesn't make sense, does it? There's no way someone can survive a sword through the head, that's what you're thinking isn't it?" he removed the blade and revealed his right eye-socket, which housed a Hollow hole instead of an eye "You're right, there's no such thing as a guy who can survive getting stabbed in the head, and yet I'm not dead. Figured it out yet, Fullbringer? Your sword didn't pierce my head, it just passed right through." he then covered his right eye "Do you get it? It means that's the best you can do Fullbringer."

Ginjo let out a small chuckle.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Nnoitra aimed a kick at his chest.

Ginjo caught it "Sorry, I'm just surprised that I was so sloppy I let myself get so beat up. Cross that off of the list of places to cut."

"Like I said, you can't cut me!" Nnoitra braced his Zanpakuto and charged.

Ginjo met the charge and began clashing, forcing Nnoitra on the defensive.

Nnoitra broke away to gain some distance "So you've still got some fight left in you." he dodged a slash, as well as several slashes following, then blocked an attack from above "How many times do I have to tell you dumbass?! Your sword can't cut me!"

Ginjo brought down his blade, cutting Nnoitra's wrist and drawing blood.

Startled, Nnoitra broke away and noticed Ginjo smirk "What's wrong? You freaked out cause you finally managed to cut me? Don't get the wrong idea, just because you did it once…"

Ginjo swung his Fullbring a few times, then took something out of his pocket and put it on his Fullbring, causing it to transform "Alright jackass, let's go another round. Come at me."

"Get over yourself!" Nnoitra lost his cool and brought down his Zanpakuto.

Ginjo blocked it with his enhanced-Fullbring, then cut off part of Nnoitra's Zanpakuto and cut his face.

Nnoitra quickly broke away "Shit."

Ginjo wiped the blood off of his Fullbring "There, now I'm used to how thick your skin is. To be honest, I haven't gotten much practice these days so I'm a little rusty. I owe you, now I'm back in the swing of things." he blitzed forward, the force sending Nnoitra back.

Nnoitra suddenly found himself cut across the face again "Shit!" he quickly fired a Cero from his tongue.

Ginjo blocked the attack with his Fullbring and batted it away, then slowly made his way forward.

Enraged, Nnoitra charged and thrusted his hand forward.

Ginjo blocked it with ease and brought down his enhanced-Fullbring, wound Nnoitra across the chest "You idiot, didn't you notice anything when I attached that badge to my sword?"

"What… the hell… was that badge?"

"A combat pass. You see, it's a badge that signifies me as a Fullbringer, but it's actual purpose is to double the power of my Fullbring when it's fused to the blade. I never got to use it before now."

Nnoitra panted heavily.

"You're still standing, or is it that you're gonna die on your feet?"

"Dumbass… There's no way I'll die! You can't… A pathetic sword like yours can't…" he suddenly began glowing with reiatsu "I… I… I can't die! **Pray, Santa Teresa!"** in a burst of reiatsu, he revealed his four-armed Resurreccion "So how does it feel to see a true Espada release his sword for the first time?"

Ginjo said nothing.

"Say something, Fullbringer!"

Ginjo held up his Fullbring "Let's let our swords do the talking."

"Is that right? Well let's see if your sword can talk loud enough to cut me!"

Ginjo charged and brought down his blade.

Nnoitra blocked it with one of his arms "What, is that all you've got?" he cut Ginjo across his chest, sending him crashing to the ground "Your sword has no force behind it Fullbringer." he watched as Ginjo began bleeding out "He's dead." he began walking away.

"Wanna bet?" Ginjo's reiatsu suddenly exploded.

Nnoitra turned back and was met with a slash that took one of his arms "That's one arm."

"Damn you… So you were playing dead? That's pretty dirty."

"Like you're one to talk. Besides, I was just thinking. Any one of your arms could block my Cross of Scaffold, so I was trying to think of a way to prevent that. I couldn't think of anything, so I figured I'd just take you out one arm at a time. Then again, I might just let you keep one out of pity."

"You'll let me keep one?! That's ridiculous! Don't strain yourself, that's the first and last arm you'll cut off! Well actually…" he began glowing with reiatsu, and his missing arm suddenly grew back "I'll rip you to shreds with all 4 of my arms, without letting you rip off a single one of them! You're weaker than me, Fullbringer!" he charged at high speeds.

Ginjo was forced on the defensive, but blocked every strike.

Nnoitra then sent Ginjo flying into a tower "You're so light, I can toss you around like a rag doll! I guess you just can't handle my attacks anymore!"

Then Ginjo suddenly burst out of the wreckage and grabbed Nnoitra by the face, then then shoved him to the ground and brought down his Fullbring.

Nnoitra quickly recovered and blocked with his blades.

"You done already?"

Nnoitra growled, then pierced through Ginjo's chest with another arm "I told you, I wasn't gonna let you cut off a single one of my arms and that I was gonna rip you to shreds with all 6 of them!"

Ginjo coughed up some blood.

Nnoitra began laughing maniacally "You're dead, Fullbringer."

Ginjo stopped clutching his wound and smirked "Wanna bet? I'll be honest, I didn't expect to have to use this. You're the first one I've tried this out one, so get ready." he held a hand up to his face and began generating green reiatsu, and when it dispersed, he sported a very familiar mask "Get ready Nnoitra, this is it. You ready to die?"

"Like hell! I'll never die again, not to you or anyone!" Nnoitra furiously charged in.

" **Energy Blade!"** Ginjo fired an Energy Blade from his Fullbring, enhanced by his Hollow Mask, cutting Nnoitra in half on the spot, killing him.

Nnoitra coughed up blood and tried to say something, but died before he could.

"Okay… Now too…" Ginjo tried to keep going, but his injuries finally caught up to him, and he collapsed, unconscious.

 **To be continued…**


	28. The Final Battle

Ichigo stood in front a corridor "Can you sense it?"

Kenshiro nodded "Chad and Grimmjow are are fighting it out at one end, Magatsuhi is waiting for me at the other. He knows we're coming, he's just toying with us while he's waiting for me to come to him."

"Does he really want to kill you that bad?"

"It's not just me, it's the Dragon Reaper he wants to kill. It's a legacy that has been passed down to hundreds of Dragon Reapers over thousands of years, all of them for one sole purpose. To battle Magatsuhi and completely destroy him."

"You've destroyed him twice already."

"No, Kagome and I destroyed him once in the Feudal Era. For Magatsuhi that was over 500 years ago, for me it was only about 4 years. He would've been gone for good if it wasn't for Aizen and Urahara-san restoring the Shikon Jewel in the form of the Hogyoku. The battle with Magatsuhi about a year ago after I defeated Ginjo was just for him to gauge my strength. I didn't finish him in that fight, it wasn't even him. It was just a copy of his soul he slipped out of hell to gain enough reiatsu. Granted it still wasn't enough, but your little road trip to hell a few months ago and your transformation gave him more than enough power to escape."

Ichigo winced and looked down "Sorry."

"Don't be. I've beaten him before, I'll do it again. But this is my fight and I have to do it alone, you go help Chad fight Grimmjow."

"Wait."

Kenshiro turned to see three figures approach him "Of all the people to have to fight again, I didn't expect it to be you, Ulquiorra."

"Take your hand away from your sword Kenshiro Kamikaze." Ulquiorra held up a hand "I am not here to fight you, I'm here to help you."

Kenshiro blinked "Seriously?"

"You seem surprised."

"Considering how our last encounter went."

"I blasted you through the chest and kidnapped your woman, you turned into a wild monster and ripped me to shreds. We are even."

"Speaking of women-"

"Have you not noticed her?" Ulquiorra pointed to where Mycia stood behind him "I had collected her on my way to rendezvous with Tosen-san."

"You're the spy? You of all people?"

"Why does everyone seem surprised by that? Just because I was loyal to Aizen-sama does not mean that I will blindly follow every savage that conquers Las Noches."

"Kind of hard to believe, considering how you were Aizen's personal doormat."

"This is not the time to take part in such a trivial discussion. I have already brought Kagome Higurashi to tend to the wounded, Ginjo being the worst of them. He had fought both Yammy and Nnoitra and pushed himself to his limit. He has also tapped into the same strange power as both of you, something I did not think was possible."

"We'll talk about that later, we have work to do."

"Agreed. Kenshiro Kamikaze, you are the only one capable of defeating Magatsuhi. I will join you with Kagome Higurashi once everyone has been healed."

"Alright."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you must fight Grimmjow, but it will not be an easy victory."

Ichigo sighed "I know, Grimmjow is a savage."

"Yes, but that is not the issue. Grimmjow has been training vigorously since you defeated him 2 years ago, and by Yasutora Sado 1 year ago. And since you defeated him so easily 6 months ago, his rage has allowed him to tap into a power not even I knew of. Be cautious."

Ichigo nodded "Right." then he turned Kenshiro and held out his hand "One more, just for the road."

"Agreed." Kenshiro put his hand on top of Ichigo's "As we approach the decisive battlegrounds, believe that the blades of our hearts and souls will never shatter! Believe that our resolves will never waver! Though our paths may diverge, our iron hearts will remain as one! Swear that even if the land itself may break asunder, we will return alive and well! Scatter!" and with that, they took off down the corridor at full speed.

"So… Where are we going from here?" asked Eri.

Ulquiorra grabbed her by the waist "I am taking you to Yasutora Sado before Ichigo Kurosaki reaches the battlefield."

"But Ichigo just took off in that direction, how could we beat him?"

"Because I know a shortcut." then they disappeared via Sonido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad instantly summoned his Gunada del Segador ' _Grimmjow's grown so much stronger since the last time we fought.'_

"Let's rock!" Grimmjow charged and drew his Zanpakuto.

Chad clashed with Grimmjow's Zanpakuto using his Gunada del Segador, the blades fiercely slamming against each other.

Grimmjow prepared Cero in his left hand.

" **La Ejecu-"** Chad was about to fire an attack, but stopped when he realized it was a fakeout.

Grimmjow threw his Zanpakuto into the air and fired a Cero from his right hand, resulting in an explosion. He emerged from the smoke first "Great, I've been waiting for this, the chance to crush you at full strength! Don't you feel the same way, Yasutora Sado?"

Chad emerged unscathed, having defended himself with his Brazo Derecha de Gigante "I'm not fighting to crush you."

"Don't bullshit me! Say it, say you wanna murder me for kidnapping your woman just to lure you here! You wanna tear me apart, don't you? I haven't forgiven you." he pointed to the large scar across his chest "Let me make sure you understand why I haven't fixed this scar. Now let's get started, I'm gonna choke the life out of you and prove once and for all which one of us is stronger, and then I'll do the same with Kurosaki." he retrieved his Zanpakuto and saw Chad's expression "What's with that look? You don't look like you wanna kill me at all. You're so pathetic." he blitzed away with Sonido.

Chad quickly dodged an attack using Bringer Light, then used his Brazo Derecha de Gigante to block Grimmjow's Zanpakuto, being forced on the defensive.

"Tell me Sado, why did you come here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to save Mycia."

"If that were true, then why don't you just go grab her the moment you got here?"

"Because you forced me into this fight!"

"And yet here you are, fighting me."

"Because I have to make sure you won't come after her again!"

"You're as naive as they come. Have you ever thought that she got hurt on the inside?"

Chad froze, then growled uncharacteristically "What have you done to Mycia?"

"That's more like it Sado!" Grimmjow broke off the clash "You said you came here to save that woman, I'll explain the situation to you since you still don't seem to get it. You're wrong, you came here to fight. Can't you see the path your instincts have made you take? You're a Fullbringer and I'm a Hollow, whichever side loses will be massacred! Who needs any more reason than that?! Now bring it, the last man standing gets to go home alive! That's all there is to it!" he blocked a strike from Chad's Gunada del Segador and fired a Cero to counter his La Ejecucion, overpowering the attack, then appeared above him and brought down his Zanpakuto.

Chad blocked with his Brazo Derecha de Gigante.

Grimmjow blitzed past him and landed on the ground.

Chad gripped the wound in his shoulder.

"You've got a nice glint in your eyes now Sado, but we're not done yet! You're still not at the level I want to fight you at! Eat this! **Gran Rey Cero!"** he fired the enhanced Cero, resulting in a massive explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulquiorra watched with Mycia beside him "Grimmjow is far too dangerous to live."

"Do you think Yasutora can win?" asked Mycia.

"No. At his current level, he would be able to defeat Grimmjow's Resurreccion if he went all-out. However, Grimmjow has tapped into the Segunda Etapa, and Sado is not powerful enough yet to face that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the blast subsided, it revealed Chad, now sporting a Hollow Mask.

Grimmjow laughed maniacally "This is it, this is the power I've been waiting for!"

"You sound as if you already knew I could use this mask." Chad noted.

"I've been watching you for weeks, and I've prepared something of my own!" he braced his Zanpakuto " **Grind, Pantera!"** he entered his Resurreccion and blitzed forward, sending Chad flying through several pillars, then blitzed forward and kicked him into the air and clawed him to the ground "What's the matter? You've got more fight in you than that. Get out here."

" **La Ejecución!"** Chad appeared behind him and fired an attack from his Gunada del Segador.

Grimmjow emerged, laughing maniacally "Now you're talking Yasutora Sado! Those eyes, I hate those eyes so goddamn much!" he charged in, resulting in a massive clash.

Chad was blown back by the force.

"You're mine!" Grimmjow blitzed forward and grabbed him, pushing him downwards into a pillar.

Chad blocked it with his Brazo Derecha de Gigante.

"You're keeping that mask on even longer than Kurosaki did. Have you been training ever since our last fight?"

"I know you have, I had to keep up with you somehow."

"Either that or all the fighting you've done in between made you stronger without you ever noticing."

"I guess I don't really care either way, but it'd really suck if your mask shattered like Kurosaki's did." he brought down his claw.

Chad caught it with his right arm "Don't make me laugh." he flared his reiatsu and fired an El Directo, pushing Grimmjow back slightly, then slashed at him with his Gunada del Segador, leaving a massive gash "That's my line Grimmjow, what would suck is if you released that form." he charged in using Bringer Light, forcing Grimmjow on the defensive.

Grimmjow kicked Chad in the chest.

Chad brushed it off, but another kick sent him hurtling toward the ground.

"That all you've got, Yasutora Sado?!" Grimmjow charged towards him.

Chad suddenly thrusted his axe out, leaving a deep gash along Grimmjow's shoulder, then charged at him.

Grimmjow stopped the thrust with his claw, resulting in an explosion.

Chad waited and sensed Grimmjow's reiatsu moving.

Grimmjow thrusted his claw in an attempt to get Chad from behind, then attempted several kick attacks.

Chad recovered quickly and met Grimmjow's claw with his El Directo, resulting in several more clashes, leading Chad to retreat up the pillar wall.

Grimmjow fired his Garra de la Pantera, which was actually firing bombs from his elbow.

Chad dodged, but then realized that they were heading for Mycia and Ulquiorra, who he had sensed near the beginning of the fight. Acting on instinct, he appeared in front of them, taking all of the attacks at once, then made his way back to the ground.

Grimmjow scoffed "You went to save her? Well wasn't that nice of you."

Chad just panted heavily.

"What's the matter? You're out of breath."

"If you've… got enough… energy to talk… Use it to worry about yourself…"

"Don't give me that." Grimmjow reloaded his shoulder blade, then noticed a pillar behind him collapse "You took hits from 5 of those, there's no way you're still okay."

Chad's mask cracked slightly.

"So your mask is at its limit too, isn't it?"

"Limit?" Chad repaired his mask with some of his reiatsu "Not even close."

"You're tough. That's the way it should be!" part of his Resurreccion broke off.

"You looked pretty banged up yourself."

"Fraid not. You're wrong too!" Grimmjow charged.

Chad met his charge, but suddenly slowed slightly.

Grimmjow blocked Chad's Gunada del Segador and kicked Chad away sending, sending him tumbling into a pillar, demolishing it.

Chad emerged from the wreckage and went on the defensive.

Grimmjow clawed Chad in the face, shattering part of his mask, then pinned him to the wall of another pillar "Looks like you're done for real this time." he braced his claws "It's over, Sado."

Chad fell to one knee, before faces flashed through his mind ' _Abuelo, Ichigo, Kenshiro, Higurashi, Ishida, Inoue, Kyoraku-san, Koga, Abarai… Mycia… All of you have been my strength up to this point… I can't let you down… Not now… Especially not you, Mycia…'_

"Sado!" Grimmjow charged and thrusted his claw forward.

Chad caught Grimmjow's claw with his right now, suddenly generating blue reiatsu "Sorry to disappoint you Grimmjow, but I have someone I have to protect so I can't afford to get hurt anymore." his Gunada del Segador suddenly disappeared from his left arm and was replaced by what appeared to be a tiger's claw " **Garra del Tigre."** he used his new claws and slashed down Grimmjow's body ' _It's over… Garra del Tigre, huh? I'll have to look into this later…'_

"Screw… you…" Grimmjow stood back up again "You… You think that you've won?! That you beat me?!" he thrusted his claw into Chad's chest and broke away "Don't give me that look! No matter how badly I beat you up, you always act like you're going to win in the end! You think you're stronger than me! I'm sick of it!" he blitzed forward and clawed Chad, sending him tumbling away.

Chad then blocked Grimmjow's claw with his own "Sick of what? Being treated as an equal by a mere human?"

Grimmjow kicked Chad into the air "I don't care about that! I don't care if you're a human, Soul Reaper, Arrancar, Fullbringer, whatever! I'll crush every last person who looks down on me!" he blitzed upwards and appeared behind him "You'll be the first one to go, Sado!" he summoned giant energy claws "Get ready."

Chad rebounded in mid-air "Descarron?"

"My strongest technique." he unleashed the energy claws.

Chad blocked with his Brazo Derecha de Gigante, but was still sent back, eventually managing to push himself out of the attack's path.

"I am the king!" Grimmjow fired his other hand.

Chad then used his Garra del Tigre to ride the energy claws back towards Grimmjow, eventually destroying the attack "You're not the only one who wants to win Grimmjow. You said I'd be the first to go, didn't you? The same goes for you!" he charged forward using Bringer Light.

Grimmjow fired another Descarron.

"You were right Grimmjow, I came here to fight, and I came to defeat you!" Chad's Garra del Tigre began pushing through the attack "I came to defeat you! You, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Magatsuhi, anyone who threatens those I wish to protect! **Garra del Tigre!"** with one final thrust, he broke through the attack and slashed Grimmjow across the chest once more.

Grimmjow coughed up blood, and appeared to have lost consciousness.

Chad caught him and lowered himself to the ground, then fell to one knee.

"Yasutora!" Mycia was immediately by her side "Are you alright?"

"I'll live…" then Chad shakily stood "What about you… Did he… Did he hurt you?"

"No, he said that I was just here to lure you here. Ulquiorra looked out for me, something about a debt to Kenshiro-kun and Kagome-chan."

"I see…" then he noticed another reiatsu "Ichigo…"

"Hey." Ichigo shot him a grin "Nice work, managing to put up such a good fight." then he turned serious "But you're finished Chad, you can barely stand."

"I can…" then Chad collapsed.

"I stand corrected." then he turned to the former Espada "Ulquiorra, take Chad and Mycia and get them away from here."

"That was my intention." Ulquiorra slung Chad over his shoulder, then grabbed Mycia by the waist "Be careful Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow will not go down so easily." and he disappeared.

Ichigo drew both blades of his Shikai "I know you're not dead Grimmjow, you can show yourself."

Grimmjow slowly stood, still in his Resurreccion form "So you're here… Kurosaki… You watched the fight?"

"Yeah, and you really got a run for your money. I've gotta admit though, I didn't expect Chad to pull out a Hollow Mask. So much for being the strongest."

"Maybe in my first release."

"What, you're gonna go Segunda Etapa?" Ichigo drew his Shikai blades "Like that'll work on me."

"Maybe not, but this will!" Grimmjow suddenly began emitting dark reiatsu "I've grown stronger since the last time we met Kurosaki, and now I'll show you just how much!" he was engulfed in dark reiatsu, taking on a new form, his bottom half turning dark blue and his claws turning black, along with his ears " **Resurrección: Tercera Etapa."**

Ichigo stiffened slightly ' _A third release? No wonder he's above Ulquiorra. Well, I'd better not take any chances._ **Bankai!"** in a massive burst of reiatsu, Ichigo's Shikai blades merged into one sword of incredible power "What do you think Grimmjow? You're the first one to see my new Bankai."

"Not bad at all Kurosaki." Grimmjow got into a stance "Now let's finish this, I'll finally kill you and prove that I'm the strongest." he blitzed forward.

Ichigo got into a stance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulquiorra then brought Mycia and the wounded Chad over to the others "Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome looked up from where she was healing Ginjo "What happened to Sado-kun?"

"He fought Grimmjow and managed to overpower his Resurreccion." explained Ulquiorra "But he has been severely wounded and is suffering from exhaustion."

"He beat Grimmjow?"

"No, just his first release. Ichigo Kurosaki is battling Grimmjow at the moment, having acquired a much higher level of power."

"I can sense it from here. There's no way Grimmjow could be that powerful in just his Segunda Etapa."

"You are right. However, Grimmjow has unlocked something that even I have not. The Resurrección: Tercera Etapa."

"Third release?!"

"And not only that, but Magatsuhi has been constantly supplying him with dark spiritual energy. Grimmjow has yet to realize this, and he believes it is his own power."

"Do you think Ichigo-kun can win?"

"He will put up a valiant fight, but with this much dark reiatsu, Grimmjow will eventually overpower him. You must stay here out of harm's way, I will go and aid Ichigo Kurosaki."

Kagome firmly grabbed him by the arm "I'm going with you, I may not be at 100% after that Hado 99 but I can still fight."

Ulquiorra, knowing better than to argue, relented "Very well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro slowly made his way down the hall, contemplating the events as he subtly activated his Bankai ' _Everyone's been fighting and giving it their all during this fight. My good friends, former enemies, senpais… even Kagome and Ichigo… They're all working together as one to make sure I can finish this war and end everything once and for all.'_ he started running, slowing picking up speed ' _I know one thing for sure about this war…'_ he then started running at his full speed "We'll win!" he suddenly found himself in front of a large door, which he quickly blew down.

Magatsuhi stood from his throne and smirked "So you've come, Dragon Reaper."

"You went to such lengths to let Grimmjow kidnap Mycia-san, purposely let Bankotsu escape and tell us about your escape from Hell, and you allowed Tosen-san and Bankotsu to make it into the control room to reveal that secret passage, all so you could lure me and my friends here and take us out."

"What happens to them doesn't matter to me in the slightest, all I care about at the moment is finally killing you and ending the reincarnation cycle. Once you're finally out of the way, I can finally remake the Human World, Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society in my image. It'll be the beginning of a new era, an era of darkness where I reign supreme."

"So that's what this is about. But what happened with the whole "Destroying everything Midoriko stands for and completely defiling the jewel" thing?"

"That was just the first phase of my long-term plan. For centuries, since the era of the first Dragon Reaper whom I personally killed, I have been plotting, waiting, and gathering power to finally escape. You see, the story of the Shikon Jewel you have heard was not entirely accurate. The battle that created the Shikon Jewel merged two prophecies together: The prophecy of the priestess, containing the power of the priestess meant to destroy the jewel itself, and the prophecy of the Dragon Reaper, which was meant to destroy me. Together, the priestess Midoriko and the first Dragon Reaper, her lover Kageryu of the dragon clan. Kageryu sacrificed his life for her towards the battle's end, and Midoriko used the last of her strength to take my life at the cost of her own, hoping to reunite with him in the next life. However, my demonic power combining with the pure spiritual power of her soul created the Shikon Jewel in the first place, and thus began the reincarnation cycles of the prophecies. Midoriko has been reincarnated several times throughout the centuries, the latest of which being your precious Kagome. Kageryu has also been reincarnated continuously, the latest of whom being Ryu, who you had come to know as the origin of the Ryuuga, as well as the spirit of your Zanpakuto."

"I thought that Ryu was the grandson of Kageryu, but if it's centuries off then how can he be a reincarnation?"

"Dragon demons had incredibly long lifespans, even for demons. When Kageryu perished, his soul was reincarnated, eventually making its way into the form of his grandson Ryu. The role of Midoriko's part of the prophecy was fulfilled when the Shikon Jewel was destroyed for the first time. The one solely bent on destroying me was the part with the Dragon Reapers. However, the fact that you have been conversing with Ryu means that his spirit hasn't completely merged with his, and therefore you're not a complete reincarnation." he summoned an energy sword in his hand and slipped into a stance "The fact that you haven't completely merged with his spirit means that this is the perfect time to kill you and end the cycle."

Kenshiro got into a stance with his Bankai "I may have had a few minor differences with Ryu-san over trivial things, but I always respected him and his pride in his blood and history. And now it's time for me to share that pride, pride in myself. I am the Dragon Reaper raised in the town of Karakura. And in the name of all of the humans, demons, Soul Reapers and Hollows that you've made suffer, I will defeat you, and I will end this story!"

Magatsuhi chuckled "Oh I'd just love to see you try."

Then the battle began.

Kenshiro charged first and brought down his Bankai.

Magatsuhi blocked it with his sword, sending out a shockwave that destroyed the walls and ceiling of the throne room "Well now, isn't someone enthusiastic?"

Then they disappeared.

They began clashing throughout the skies of Las Noches, sending shockwaves throughout the battlefield, completely obliterating.

Kenshiro thrusted his Bankai forward.

Magatsuhi dodged and attempted several slashes with his sword.

Kenshiro continuously dodged all of them.

" **Ochiru Yami!"** Magatsuhi fired a blast from his sword.

Kenshiro quickly used a Shunko-enhanced shock wave to push himself out of the path of the attack, hiding amongst the smoke caused by the attack.

Magatsuhi fired several energy beams from his fingertips into the smoke.

Kenshiro blinked, before realization dawned on him ' _Of course, he can't sense reiatsu as thoroughly as I can.'_

" **Hado #4: Byakurai."** Magatsuhi appeared above him and fired a Kido spell, along with several others.

Kenshiro flew through the smoke, dodging them, the smoke taking on the form of a massive pillar reaching beyond the roof of Las Noches.

Kenshiro and Magatsuhi began clashing with their swords, the blades repeatedly slamming against one another, before Magatsuhi slammed Kenshiro towards the ground " **Hado #31: Shakkaho."** he fired the Kido spell downwards and landed on one of the pillars as the attack detonated.

Kenshiro appeared behind him, the pillar crumbling beneath the pressure, and thrusted his Bankai forward.

Magatsuhi flew above the blade and fired another Kido " **Hado #33: Sokatsui."**

Kenshiro quickly channeled the energy of his Shunko into his forearms, and managed to deflect the attack upwards despite being pushed back.

"You'll pay for your insolence!" Magatsuhi fired another Byakurai.

Kenshiro dodged the attack, and was forced on the defensive by the several follow up Kido blasts, then landed on the ground "You're really just gonna waste your time toying with me when this battle is supposed to decide the fate of all the realms and all that crap?"

Magatsuhi descended slightly until he was only a few feet above Kenshiro "I must admit that you've grown stronger than I would've anticipated. I'm actually quite surprised, I never thought a Dragon Reaper would actually manage to survive against me at my current level of power for this long, aside from Kageryu himself. It's almost a pity I have to kill you, we could've done great things together."

"Is that right? We'll see about that."

"Indeed we will. **Hado #54: Tenran."** Magatsuhi fired a blast of purple reiatsu.

Kenshiro dodged "Right back at you!" he slashed Magatsuhi and used a Shunko-kick to send him to the ground.

"I don't think so. **Hado #48: Gaki Rekko."** he surrounded Kenshiro with a circle of energy, then engulfed him in a blast of green spiritual energy.

" **Seishinga Ryusho!"** Kenshiro fired a blast of spiritual energy from his Bankai, incinerating the Kido spell.

"You've got as much nerve as ever." Magatsuhi scowled at him "Well as entertaining as this little spat has been, I believe it's time to show you my true power. I suppose your friends have had enough playtime with that fool anyway." he suddenly flared up with dark reiatsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo wasn't having fun.

Even with his Bankai and Hollow mask, and with Ulquiorra in his Segunda Etapa backing him up, they were still losing the battle against Grimmjow's Tercera Etapa, if only slightly.

Grimmjow smirked, despite the amount of pain he was feeling from his wounds "You see? Even two of the strongest the Soul Society or Las Noches have to offer are nothing against my might. Now it's time for me to finish this." he prepared his strongest attack " **Descarron Negra!** You see?! Now you know who's really the strongest-" he froze and his technique disappeared, then began screaming in pain as the dark aura exited his body, before he collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

Kagome knelt down beside Grimmjow's body "He's dead."

"This is the doing of Magatsuhi." Ulquiorra stated, reverting back to his sealed form "The reason he was able to use the power of the Tercera Etapa so effectively was because Magatsuhi had been supplying him with so much power. But now, it seems like Magatsuhi is reclaiming his power in his battle with Kenshiro Kamikaze."

"But were his wounds really serious enough to kill him?" asked Ichigo

"Not by themselves, that is the drawback of the Tercera Etapa. It is capable of multiplying your power 10-fold, but at the cost of shortening your lifespan. Combine that with the wounds he received in this battle, and he would not have survived 10 more minutes. At this point, the dark power from Magatsuhi was most likely all that kept him alive. The fact that he survived even this long amazes me."

"But then why would Magatsuhi take back the power he gave Grimmjow instead of having him finish us off first?"

"Most likely because he believed Grimmjow had outlived his usefulness. Either that or Kenshiro Kamikaze had pushed Magatsuhi to his limit in his battle."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly "He's fighting Magatsuhi alone?"

Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder "Let's go, we promise we'd be there for him every step of the way and that's what we're gonna do."

"I will heal my own wounds and regroup with the others, then we will join you." then Ulquiorra disappeared via Sonido.

Ichigo grabbed Kagome and blitzed away via Flash-Step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi relaxed slightly as the dark reiatsu entered his body, then he suddenly blitzed forward and slashed Kenshiro across the chest and punched him in the face, sending him staggering backwards.

Kenshiro eventually managed to recover ' _That's insane, how's he this fast? I couldn't even track his movements.'_

Magatsuhi suddenly blitzed behind Kenshiro and slashed his legs and grew a tail from his flesh, catching Kenshiro in a chokehold, then slashed him across his torso and let go, allowing Kenshiro to double over in pain.

Kenshiro clutched his wound in pain ' _Not a hint of movement then either. Is the gap between his power and mine really THAT big?'_

"To think I was ever foolish enough to allow myself to be outsmarted by the likes of you in the past." Magatsuhi spat out, then easily dodged a Seishinga Ryusho, as well as the several attacks following "Honestly, now you're just embarrassing yourself." he then went on the counterattack, slashing him and knocking him away and pummeling him towards the ground, then caught him in another chokehold "Nevermind a quarter of my power, to be perfectly honest I'm barely using 1/10 of it." he then began knocking Kenshiro around the battlefield, pummeling him and brutally slashing repeatedly across his torso and chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome finally had enough "I can't just stand aside and watch Kenshiro get slaughtered like this, I've gotta help him!" she was about to charge in, but found Ichigo's arm holding her firmly in place "Ichigo-kun, let me go!"

"Kenshiro's still got some fight left in him." Ichigo pointed out "Even if he knows he'll lose he won't give up, that's the kind of person he is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro quickly charged at Magatsuhi through the desert of Las Noches, attacking relentlessly.

Magatsuhi dodged every attack with ease and began pummeling Kenshiro without mercy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome gripped her fist "Kenshiro…"

"It's alright Kagome." Ichigo assured her, a confident smirk plastered on his face "Don't forget that Kenshiro still has his Hollow Mask going for him. He's nowhere near tapped out yet."

"No, you're wrong." Ulquiorra stated "As much as you, and even I, would like for that to be true, Kenshiro Kamikaze is using his Hollow Mask as we speak, and he is still heavily outclassed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even with his Hollow Mask increasing his powers, Kenshiro was still easily being swatted around by Magatsuhi like he was nothing, unable to land even a single blow on him.

The battle was one-sided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, the gap between their strengths is widening." Ichigo growled.

"It can't be…" Kagome murmured.

"Kagome!" Ichigo covered her from the shock wave being released from the force exerted by the intense clash "Dammit, even I'm having trouble withstanding this."

"And this is not even a fraction of Magatsuhi's full power." Ulquiorra stated grimly "Kenshiro Kamikaze cannot win this battle." he held out a hand to Ichigo.

"What are you doing?"

"Even if Magatsuhi is more powerful than any of us, this battle can still be won if we use strategy. Hopefully Kenshiro Kamikaze will be able to wear him down at least somewhat, while I transfer my power to you so you can fight him and at least slow him down." he quickly entered his Segunda Etapa "We'll have to hurry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi began pummeling Kenshiro, leaving several more scars on his torso and leaving him heavily bleeding "Come now, feel free to make this a little more entertaining for me." he kicked Kenshiro to the ground and kneed him in the gut, sending him flying into the air.

Kenshiro rebounded and de-materialized his Hollow Mask "Dammit… I'm giving it my all and I'm not getting anywhere."

Magatsuhi held up his sword as it began glowing with black reiatsu " **Ochiru Yami!"** he brought down the blade, forcing Kenshiro to shield himself from the explosion.

When the blast subsided, Kenshiro saw the damage from the attack and froze "No way… that shouldn't be possible…"

"Not to bore you, but if I wanted then Las Noches could be wiped from the face of Hueco Mundo in almost an instant." Magatsuhi pointed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo froze at the carnage "There's no way… he couldn't have… he just carved a trench through Las Noches… All of a suddenly this fight looks pretty one-sided…"

"Because it is." Ulquiorra told him "Magatsuhi is far more powerful than any of us could have possible prepared for. The only hope we have at the moment is that my plan works."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi floated down to meet Kenshiro at eye level "There's good news and there's bad news. The good news is that I plan to make sure you last a bit longer as my plaything, the bad news is that you'll spend what little time you have left in excruciating pain. A fitting end for such trash, wouldn't you agree?"

Kenshiro braced himself ' _Even if I use my Hollow Mask, it's not gonna do any good. If only I could use my Shunko and everything else at the same time, but there's no guarantee that it won't kill me in the process. Even so, it's the only option I have left. Dammit… He's at less than ¼ of his full power and I'm on the ropes. Whether that's true or not, I can't be stupid enough to risk underestimating whatever he's still got up his sleeve.'_

"This is no time to ponder your inevitable fate. After all, fate isn't the one responsible for putting you in this situation. That honor goes to your stubbornness." he blitzed forward and stabbed Kenshiro in the gut with his sword and began slashing him all over his body, leaving him battered and bleeding on the ground "At least try to defend yourself." he kicked Kenshiro into the air and whacked him to the ground, then began batting him around.

Kenshiro tried to stand again, but collapsed almost immediately ' _Dammit… I'm completely… helpless…'_ then he blacked out as Magatsuhi threw his body away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro found himself in a black void ' _Where… Where am I?'_

Then the blank space in front of him flashed back to Karakura Town, with fire, lots of fire, and Kagome screaming.

"Kagome?"

"Kenshiro!"

"Kagome!"

"Kenshiro!"

"KAGOME!"

Then he saw Ichigo running "Kenshiro!"

"Ichigo!"

"Kenshiro!"

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

Then he saw the face of Magatsuhi laughing maniacally, followed by the faces of everyone he cared about. Ichigo, Kagome, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Byakuya, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, Sango, Toshiro, Gin, Kazuma, Hiyori (Not the Visored).

Then everyone and everything vanished and was replaced by a massive explosion, fire and blood spilling all over the place.

And he could do nothing to stop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi was about to fire another Ochiru Yami, but was surprised to be pushed back by a massive burst of reiatsu "What in the-?!"

Kenshiro arose, clad in his Bankai, and smirked when he heard Ichigo and Kagome cheering for him "For Ichigo, Kagome, everyone I love, everyone in the World of the Living or in the Soul Society, and for the future of Las Noches, I am not about to give up! he channeled the energy of Shunko, then transferred it into the blade of his Bankai "Less than a quarter of his power or not, if I pull of my Bankai, Hollowfication and Shunko simultaneously then I at least stand a chance! I've just got to give it everything I've got, and show this guy you don't mess with me or the people I love!" he powered up as high as he could go, then blitzed forward and attack Magatsuhi, slashing him down the middle "This ends now! **Tekken Seishinga Ryusho!"** he fired a Seishinga Ryusho infused with the power of Shunko.

Magatsuhi attempted to stop the attack, but was forced to block as the attack collided with him, resulting in a massive explosion.

Kenshiro's Shunko and Hollow Mask de-materialized as he fell to the ground in exhaustion, and saw that Magatsuhi was still standing with a few minor burns "That's impossible… it's like I didn't hit him at all…"

"Filthy trash!" Magatsuhi furiously blitzed towards him "Impressive. I felt that." then he finally lost his temper "A LITTLE TOO MUCH!" he summoned a second energy sword and slashed Kenshiro across his chest, sending him crashing to the ground, a heavy wound in his chest "Do you truly believe you stand a chance to defeat me, you pathetic excuse for a warrior? You call yourself the Dragon Reaper? With this? This isn't a Zanpakuto wielded by the Dragon Reaper, this is nothing more than a mere piece of scrap metal." he picked up the Bankai blade of Ryuumaru and snapped it in two with his bare hand "Pathetic, I'm disgusted to think that I was even remotely wounded by you or defeated by you in the past."

Kenshiro coughed up blood.

"Hanging on to the bitter end I see, how considerate. Your time is up, game over. You made a good run of it, but now it's over. For the crimes committed against demons and darkness throughout the worlds, it's my honor to serve you demonic justice!" he repeatedly stomped down on the open wound in Kenshiro's gut, causing him to scream in pain.

Eventually, the screaming died down at it turned out that Kenshiro had lost consciousness.

"That took longer than I thought it would." Magatsuhi de-materialized his energy swords "Now to move on to the Soul Society and take my rightful place as ruler."

" **Getsuga Tensho!"**

Magatsuhi turned and found himself face-to-blast with an empowered Getsuga Tensho from Ichigo, powered by his Bankai, Hollow Mask and reiatsu that Ulquiorra transferred to him, sending him flying through several pillars.

Ichigo landed on the ground beside Kenshiro and let Kagome down "Hurry, I don't know if this is gonna work for long."

"Right!" Kagome knelt down beside Kenshiro and attempted to heal him with her Iyashino Hana.

"And you'd better make it fast, that sneak attack was probably the most damage I'll end up doing, and Ulquiorra is completely tapped-out so he won't be of any help."

Then a Magatsuhi reappeared, angry as ever "Ichigo Kurosaki, I thought Grimmjow took care of that pest. All the same, it's probably for the best I decided to reclaim my power when I did before he got any ideas about overthrowing me. But to think I've been sent on all sides by a bunch of wretched parasitic flies, that's more than I can stand."

"Kagome, hurry it up and heal him! I hate to rush you, but it looks like Magatsuhi is losing his patience, and that last attack used up most of my remaining power."

Kagome shook his head "I'm sorry Ichigo-kun, I just need a little more time. _This isn't right, my powers aren't working. I can barely stop the blood loss from the wounds, let alone heal them! It's like Magatsuhi is using a power that nullifies my powers.'_

"Damnit." Ichigo rose to meet Magatsuhi at eye-level "Change of plans, you're fighting me now."

Magatsuhi smirked "Too pesky to leave, and yet too stubborn to die."

"Against the likes of you at least. **Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho from his Bankai.

Magatsuhi merely swatted it away with one hand "Well that didn't do any good."

Ichigo growled and fired Getsuga Tensho after Getsuga Tensho, pouring all of his remaining power into a final one, resulting in an explosion.

When it subsided, Magatsuhi was scratched and burned slightly, but nowhere near as much as he was pissed, as he drove his sword into Ichigo's gut "How could something so resilient be so dull?" he elbowed Ichigo in the spine "Surely you must have a death wish."

Ichigo slowly looked down "I'm officially at the end of my rope Kagome, hurry up and heal him!"

Magatsuhi then elbowed Ichigo and began pummeling him, leaving lying on the ground in a bloody heap.

"That's all I've got Kagome… please tell me you're almost done…"

Kagome slowly turned to face him "It's not working Ichigo-kun… My powers can't heal him…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro found himself in his inner world, bound by chains ' _So that's it… I'm finished… I don't have the strength… to lift a finger… And even if I did… my Zanpakuto… is gone… My father's legacy… has been shattered… I've failed… After everything… I've been through… has it just been… to fail?'_

Then various images and memories appeared before him.

His confession to Kagome: " _Kagome taught me how to smile. She taught me how to believe in people. Kagome was the reason I was able to make friends, and rely on those friends! To shed tears for others, to understand the meaning of true strength and kindness! Those are all things Kagome taught me! This can't be her fate, and as long as I'm still breathing and have Kamikaze blood coursing through my veins, then I vow on that blood that it won't be her fate! Kagome came into this world to be with me, and I was born for her!"_

He nearly destroyed himself during the battle with Ginjo and Tsukishima, and Ichigo saved him from himself: " _Come on Kenshiro, you're stronger than this! The Kenshiro I know wouldn't let one thing destroy him, especially not this! I know this because I've been by your side every step of the way, even longer than Kagome has! So what if Kagome isn't by your side anymore?! I'm still here Kenshiro, I'm still with you! You claim that Kagome taught you how to smile and how to believe in people, and maybe she did! You say that Kagome was the reason you were able to make friends and rely on those friends, but that's not true! I was your friend long before Kagome came into the picture! And what about Kagome teaching you to shed tears for others and understand the meaning of true strength and kindness, but I taught you about strength and kindness to being with! Kagome may not know who you are anymore, she may not be by your side right now, but I am! You are my best friend Kenshiro, and I'm yours! We are more than friends Kenshiro, we're brothers in all but blood, and that will never change!"_

One by one, Kenshiro's chains snapped, and he stood once more "Ichigo… Kagome… both of you have been by my side for as long as I can remember… You've molded me into the man I am today… You've even saved me from myself, from my inner demons… Even if it means giving up my life, I'll protect both of you with every fiber of my being!"

" **Your growth has at last reached its peak."**

Kenshiro turned turned to see a figure, apparently a Soul Reaper, clad in a purple robe, standing before him "Who are you?"

" **I am Kageryu, but you may know me as the original Dragon Reaper."**

Kenshiro froze, then bowed "It is a true honor, Kageryu-sama."

" **Rise, Kenshiro Kamikaze. There is a reason I have appeared to you. Magatsuhi has regained the level of power he had achieved when we fought, which means that he must be destroyed this day or all worlds will perish."**

"So I have to be the one to finish this."

" **Correct."**

"But why me? What makes me different from the other Dragon Reapers before me?"

" **Because, young Kenshiro, you have something the previous Dragon Reapers do not.**

"A Kagome?"

" **No. And for the record, your Kagome is part of a cycle of reincarnations of Midoriko. There have always been only two involved in the cycle of the Dragon Reaper's reincarnation, the Dragon Reaper himself and the reincarnation of Midoriko. But unlike the others, this time there is a third figure involved."**

Kenshiro paused, then realized what he meant "You mean Ichigo."

" **Correct. Ichigo Kurosaki is a unique soul, for he is the reason that you have survived the final stage of growth of the Dragon Reaper, even if it did take place out of order."**

"Out of order?"

" **You see Kenshiro, the growth and development of the Dragon Reaper is symbolized by the various blades they wield, but it is different for each one. Your growth has been defined by the various dragon-based swords you've wielded over the past few years. The first Ryuuga during your time in the Feudal Era taught you that you mustn't shoulder a whole burden by yourself, and that you always have people you can share the burden with."**

"To be fair, I didn't really get that 100% before I destroyed the Shikon Jewel the first time around."

" **Regardless, you learned it. When you merged the Ryuuga with the power of a Soul Reaper, you truly began to tap into the true power of a Dragon Reaper. The lesson there was that while the love of your life is one of the most important people in your life, she is not the only one."**

"Ichigo."

" **Yes, but we'll get to that in a moment. Your Fullbring during that incident with Ginjo and Tsukishima, as well as your father's Zanpakuto Ryuumaru, have been for you to come to terms with your heritage. The fact that you've had it for as long as you did means that you have yet to fully come to terms with it."**

"But Magatsuhi broke it."

" **But he should not have been able to break it so easily. The fact that he did means that you have come to terms with your heritage as half-Soul Reaper and half-Fullbringer."**

"Truth be told, I was kind of putting on a brave-face for Ichigo so he could come to terms with being half-Quincy and half-Soul Reaper. But now I've completely accepted it, even if my Fullbring was stolen."

" **Excellent. However, there is one last piece of that puzzle. The final awakening of your maximum potential."**

"That was what killed every Dragon Reaper in the past, right?"

" **Correct. However, one factor prevented your grief from destroying you."**

"Ichigo."

" **As I said before, Ichigo Kurosaki is a unique soul. I only wish I had a friend like him by my side during the final battle. I gave my life to save Midoriko from a fatal attack by Magatsuhi, but it wasn't enough. But enough about that, if you don't get back out there and soon then they'll both die."**

"But I don't even have a sword anymore, and even with my Hollowfication amplifying the effects my Shunko is pretty much useless."

" **True, but you have now completely finished your development, which means you have our power at your disposal."** behind Kageryu appeared images of Ryu, Inuboshi, and several other Dragon Reapers in the past " **All of our powers are embodied by you, Kenshiro Kamikaze. The true Dragon Reaper!"**

Kenshiro could feel their touch on his forehead, and on his heart, and saw another sword appear in his hand "Right!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi landed on the ground in front of the bloody and beaten Ichigo "Try as I might, I just can't seem to think of a single reason to spare you." he held up his sword for another Ochiru Yami blast, when…

" **Lanza del Relampago!"**

Magatsuhi found himself struck in the shoulder by a surprise attack from Ulquiorra, in his Segunda Etapa, who promptly fell to one knee and reverted back to his sealed form.

Ichigo smirked as he stood, despite the pain in his wounds "Nice. He managed to scrape together the little reiatsu he had left for a sneak attack."

Magatsuhi merely ripped the reiatsu-javelin out of his shoulder and easily crushed it with one hand "So another pest decides to intervene from the sidelines. Honestly, it's like they want to push me to the limit of my patience. Well if that's how you want it, then fine. **Ochiru Yami!"** he fired a blast of dark reiatsu at Ulquiorra, engulfing him in an explosion, before he turned his attention back to Ichigo "And now to deal with the other pest."

"What other pest, you pathetic lizard?"

"Who dares-" Magatsuhi turned, but froze when he saw Kenshiro standing before him, eyes completely white with lack of pupils, his entire body glowing with golden energy "What- How?! How are you still alive?!"

Kenshiro ignored him and turned to the others "Ichigo, Kagome, take Ulquiorra and the others and get them as far away from here as possible, away from Las Noches."

"Kenshiro…" Ichigo murmured.

"This is my fight, and I'm going to finish it. I don't want either of you to get caught in the crossfire." he then wrapped them in a hug "I'll come back alive, I promise."

"We'll see you at home." Ichigo grabbed Kagome by the waist, then blitzed over and slung Ulquiorra over his shoulder "Kenshiro. Win."

"Bet on it, now go!"

Ichigo then blitzed away via Flash-Step, taking Kagome and Ulquiorra with him "We'll be waiting for you at home."

Magatsuhi held up his sword and smirked "As if I'm going to let those fools get away that easily." he prepared to fire an Ochiru Yami.

Kenshiro suddenly blitzed in front of him and grabbed his arm "You're the scum of the worlds and I'm sick of it. How many innocent people, how many of my friends have to shed blood before you stop?"

Magatsuhi struggled to free himself as a black dome of energy surrounded them.

Kenshiro was completely unfazed "You wanted me Magatsuhi, this is our fight and they're not involved. You wanted to face a Dragon Reaper, your wish is about to be granted." a Zanpakuto materialized in his hand " **Protect thy loved ones, RYUUGA!"** he was engulfed in a massive burst of golden reiatsu, and when it subsided, it revealed Kenshiro, now in a golden shihakusho with a black dragon, the blade of his Zanpakuto now being gold with black scales.

Magatsuhi was trembling from the pressure of Kenshiro's reiatsu "How? How could he have attained such power?" then he froze "No… No, anything but that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ichigo-kun, put me down!"

Ichigo reluctantly did so "You know Kagome, you could've just asked me instead of squirming around so much."

"Sorry." then she looked in the direction of the immense reiatsu "I had a hard time understanding it at first, but now I guess Toshiro-kun and the others were right."

"And if he was right, then that means…"

"The man I love is about to destroy the source of evil in this world." Kagome shed a single tear of pride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro got into a stance with his newly-restored Ryuuga "This is it Magatsuhi, this ends right here and now!" he blitzed forward and slashed Magatsuhi across the face, the force sending him flying through several pillars. He then blitzed over to Magatsuhi, grabbed him by his face and legs, and kneed him in the spine, then threw him to the ground.

In a blast of light, Magatsuhi emerged from a crater, absolutely furious "You do know how hypocritical that is, raging over the loss of innocent lives. Your kind has stained the grounds of each world endlessly throughout the centuries."

"You mean demons? That's nothing more than a pathetic stereotype, and the ones you're referring to have already paid for their crimes. But now it's your turn Magatsuhi, you knew this day would come."

"You honestly think you're a match for me? I could defeat you with both hands tied behind my back, who knows I might even try it. It makes no difference if you are the Dragon Reaper, no one battles me and walks away." he disappeared into the column of smoke.

Kenshiro blitzed after him and easily caught up with him on the other side.

Magatsuhi furiously fired an Ochiru Yami barrage, engulfing Kenshiro in the blast, before he finally relented and began panting heavily.

Kenshiro emerged from the smoke unfazed.

Furious, Magatsuhi fired a lightning-infused Ochiru Yami barrage, resulting in an even greater explosion.

Kenshiro emerged, having protected himself with a shield of reiatsu "Done already? Good, because now it's my turn." he blitzed forward and stabbed Magatsuhi in the gut, then pulled his sword out and blew Magatsuhi away with a Shunko-kick, followed by a second, then headbutted Magatsuhi in the spine, concentrating Shunko reiatsu into his head. He then easily blocked an attempted kick, along with the fierce barrage of punches, kicks and slashes following.

Magatsuhi eventually broke away and landed on the ground.

Kenshiro calmly landed in front of him and easily dodged an Ochiru Yami.

"Y-You dodged it?! No one can move that fast!" Magatsuhi snapped out his stupor and fired Ochiru Yami after Ochiru Yami.

Kenshiro dodged every one with little to no effort, resulting in the blasts destroying several surrounding pillars and buildings, leveling the whole area but leaving him completely unfazed by the barrage.

"What- How did you-?!"

Kenshiro blitzed to the top of a pillar to meet him at eye-level.

"Why don't you just stand still and die already?!"

Kenshiro slipped into a stance and smirked "Let's see what you've got?"

"Why you trash… You dare mock me?!" he fired another Ochiru Yami.

Kenshiro easily swatted it aside with his sword.

Magatsuhi found himself literally frozen with fear.

"What's the matter Magatsuhi, I can't be harder to destroy than a mere fortress can I?"

"You… You… What are you?!"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Kenshiro lost his smirk "I'm the Soul Reaper who came all the way from my hometown of Karakura for the sole purpose of defeating you. I am the warrior you've heard of in legends, pure of heart and awakened by a burning desire to protect the people I love. _That_ is what I am." he flared his golden aura "I am the Dragon Reaper, Kenshiro Kamikaze!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulquiorra lowered himself from Ichigo's back "I can walk on my own, thank you."

Ichigo shrugged "Suit yourself."

"Kurosaki, Ulquiorra!" Bankotsu appeared before them, with Tosen and several other Arrancar in tow, all of whom were very beat up "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Where the f*ck have you and Tosen been? You guys haven't even done any fighting!"

"Not true, we've gone through like an army of demon-Arrancar Magatsuhi recruited. We've spent this whole time freeing his prisoners. So where's Kenshiro?"

"He's fighting Magatsuhi."

"Alone?"

"And he's winning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi was practically shaking with rage ' _This is humiliating, to think that I could be overpowered so easily by a filthy Dragon Reaper in just is Shikai! This is a nightmare! That has to be the reason, why else would this be happening?!'_

"This is the end." Kenshiro stated bluntly "It's over." his golden reiatsu flared wildly and formed around him as a sphere.

"You insolent… Have you forgotten who you're up against?! You won't live to regret crossing me!" Magatsuhi's black reiatsu formed around him in the form of a sphere, clashing with Kenshiro's "Someone of my strength could never fall to the likes of you, I'll die before my own hands before that happens!"

Kenshiro's golden reiatsu sphere subsided "What're you waiting for? You could save me the trouble."

"Oh I'm afraid that fate belongs to you alone."

"As if. I bet I can defeat you and get my friends out of here in less than 5 minutes."

"There will only be one of us to leave, and I'm afraid that privilege won't go to you. You should know that I'm not even using ¼ of my full power. But as a farewell gift, you will have the honor of witnessing me at the absolute peak of my awesome power!"

"Why wait so long to show it Magatsuhi? You're not fooling anyone and you're certainly not fooling me, the second you reach your maximum power your ability to control it flies right out the window." his golden aura flared again "You're not stalling for anymore time, we settle this now!" he charged in with his Shikai.

Magatsuhi charged in to meet him, resulting in them clashing through the skies of Las Noches.

Kenshiro slashed Magatsuhi across his chest and punched him in the face, then slammed him to the ground as hard as he could.

Magatsuhi hit the ground hard but recovered, then went on the evasive.

"What's the matter Magatsuhi, afraid you're gonna burn out too quickly once you get to maximum power?!" Kenshiro blitzed in front of him and slashed him across the chest once more, then sent him flying upwards with a fierce kick.

"Don't get so cocky! **Ochiru Yami!"** Magatsuhi fired a blast from his sword, the force of which sending Kenshiro flying towards the ground, leaving him in a trench-like crater.

Kenshiro suddenly blitzed before him in a burst of reiatsu, his robe torn halfway off, revealing the wounds on his chest that would leave severe scars ' _His reiatsu is increasing, and it's showing no signs of stopping.'_

"Exasperating to find that you've underestimated your opponent, isn't it? And that's yours truly at merely 50%. But fear not, the grand unveiling is underway. _Once I'm at my maximum, I can end this in under 2 minutes. No, in under 60 seconds.'_ his dark reiatsu flared.

Kenshiro was about to charge in, but stopped when he noticed the side-effects of Magatsuhi bulking up ' _That power's doing a real number on his body. This is it then, I'm finally gonna see Magatsuhi at 100%.'_ he flared his golden aura to clash with Magatsuhi's, the force sending sparks out across the battlefield. Then he heard someone contacting him through a mental link via the Ryu Scales.

" _Kenshiro, can you hear me? Don't waste any more time, this is the golden opportunity to hit him with everything you've got! You can't afford to miss this chance, believe me when I tell you there won't be another one! I'm not kidding, do you hear me?!"_

"I hear you Toshiro-sensei, loud and clear. I know all too well that this might be my one and only chance to take him down, but it's also the only chance I'll ever have to see what he's truly capable of."

" _WHAT?! You're out of your mind, this is insane!"_

Kenshiro sensed Magatsuhi powering himself up to 75%.

" _Snap out of it!"_

"I know, but… I have to let him do this."

" _Think about what you're doing Kenshiro, think about Higurashi and Kurosaki!"_

"I am, and that's why I'm doing this! For as long as I can remember, the reason I've spent so long training, fighting, improving and repeating the cycle, was to protect Kagome! Now I finally reunite with Ichigo after 3 years and I only remember now, much to my shame, that he's the number one person in my life, with Kagome being just as important to me! For the past year I've been training in secret to improve myself and hone my power and heritage, all so that I can destroy Magatsuhi and protect them! Now is my chance to see if my training was enough! I will fight, and if I can't win, then we'll know that I was never good enough to protect them!"

" _...Your mind is made up?"_

"Yeah, it is."

" _Then knowing you, there's no use in trying to change it. Just be sure to win and get back safely."_

"You've got your own stuff to deal with Toshiro-sensei, let me take care of this one." he cut the mental connection, just as Magatsuhi finished powering up and let out a massive shockwave of reiatsu.

After the shock wave subsided, Magatsuhi relaxed slightly and bulked down "There we are, you wanted me at my strongest Dragon Reaper so here I am."

Kenshiro got into a stance with his Bankai "Do you want to finish this or do you just plan to keep talking?"

Magatsuhi suddenly blitzed forward and stabbed Kenshiro in the gut and kneed him in the head sending him flying, then blitzed towards him and began pummeling and slashing him in an endless barrage.

Kenshiro retreated to the ground.

Magatsuhi burst towards him and slammed him further into the ground, then took him to mid-air and began pummeling him again.

Kenshiro channeled as much energy as he could into his Flash-Bullet and blitzed away, with Magatsuhi hot on his tail.

Magatsuhi caught up to Kenshiro and began pummeling him.

Kenshiro eventually caught one hand and stopped the other with his Shikai, catching him in a power struggle "Give it up Magatsuhi!" they took the power struggle to mid-air.

Magatsuhi broke free and stabbed Kenshiro in the same wound as before, then broke away, panting heavily "I understand if you're impressed, but I have a confession to make. That was just a warmup."

Kenshiro stopped clutching his wound and stood up straight "What a relief, I was worried that that was all you had."

Magatsuhi was foaming at the mouth, but composed himself and smirked "Time's up for you, as fun as this has been I'm afraid you're finished."

Kenshiro quickly blitzed away, with Magatsuhi blitzing after him.

Magatsuhi stopped in front of him "Before I wipe you out of existence, there's something I think you should know. You are skilled, in fact I believe that you could be the strongest in any of the worlds if I didn't exist."

"We'll see soon enough."

Then someone else contacted Kenshiro through a mental link " _Kenshiro-san, can you hear me?"_

' _Loud and clear Urahara-san, but now's not the best time. In case you weren't aware, I'm currently in a battle to death against the most powerful evil force in any of the world's.'_

" _I know, and that's why I'm contacting you. Listen, I'm working on opening a Garganta big enough to transport everyone in Las Noches to Karakura Town, save for Magatsuhi, and leave him trapped in Hueco Mundo."_

' _Like the idea, just change one thing: Don't make it everyone in Las Noches except for Magatsuhi, make it everyone in Las Noches except for Magatsuhi and me!'_

" _I understand how you feel Kenshiro-san, but…"_

' _Please!'_

" _Very well Kenshiro-san, I can see that your mind is made up. If you want it that badly, I won't stop you. Just be sure to get back home safely."_

' _You've got your own stuff to take care of Urahara-san, let me take care of this.'_

Magatsuhi gave an arrogant smirk "Are you nervous yet, Dragon Reaper?"

Kenshiro remained stoic.

"I see. You're buying time, enough for the others to escape from Las Noches thinking that they'll be safe from my wrath. I'll let them go for now, but know that even if they do escape I'll track them down and finish what I started."

"There's no need for me to buy time." Kenshiro stated coldly "Not anymore, you're finished. After all you've done, you don't deserve to live."

Magatsuhi gave a bitter chuckle, then finally lost his temper "NO ONE SPEAKS TO ME LIKE THAT AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT, ESPECIALLY NOT THE LIKES OF YOU! YOU'VE GOT A BIG MOUTH, AND IT'S TIME I SHUT IT FOR YOU!" he suddenly blitzed forward and slashed Kenshiro across the face, then prepared to fire an Ochiru Yami.

Kenshiro prepared to block, but nothing happened.

Magatsuhi attempted to hit him from behind.

Kenshiro caught his arm with the sword and headbutted Magatsuhi, then began swinging him around and let him go.

Magatsuhi fired an Ochiru Yami towards the ground, stopping his fall.

Kenshiro suddenly blitzed behind Magatsuhi for a surprise attack.

Magatsuhi noticed this and fired an Ochiru Yami.

Kenshiro attempted to block the attack using his Shikai, then quickly blitzed through it after donning his Hollow Mask, slashed Magatsuhi across the face, and sent him towards the ground with a Seishinga Ryusho ' _He's not coming back up, he's probably gonna try and hit me from behind with some kind of surprise attack.'_ he got into the stance for another Seishinga Ryusho.

Magatsuhi appeared behind him.

Kenshiro looked back at him, but kept his stance, subtly charging power into his attack.

Magatsuhi let out a furious roar and fired a massive Ochiru Yami.

"See you in hell Magatsuhi!" Kenshiro fired a Seishinga Ryusho as big as he could make it, the attack clashing with Magatsuhi's Ochiru Yami.

Magatsuhi pooled more power into the attack.

Kenshiro tried to channel the energy of Shunko into the attack.

Magatsuhi then took this opportunity to fly around the attack and buried Kenshiro deep in the ground, then fired a massive Ochiru Yami into the crater, leaving Kenshiro in the center of a massive explosion "Take that! Did you think you could actually win?! You, defeat me?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo froze "No…"

Kagome stopped in her tracks "Kenshiro's reiatsu… It's gone…"

Ichigo turned back in the direction of the fight "Kagome, go with the others back to Karakura Town without me. I'm staying here."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist "Ichigo-kun, don't, please… I've lost Kenshiro, I can't lose you too."

Ichigo gently removed her arms from him "I'm my parents' son Kagome, you know I have to do this. Kenshiro fought Magatsuhi because he had to, because it was him or us. It's only right that I honor my best friend, my brother, by finishing what he started. I'm sure Yuzu, Karin and my dad would understand. Goodbye Kagome, take care." and he blitzed away via Flash-Step ' _There's only one thing I can do, I just hope it works.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi was surprised to see something blitzing towards him "Oh what now?"

Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of him "Remember me?"

Magatsuhi blinked, then chuckled "Ichigo Kurosaki, the non-Dragon Reaper capable of reaching such a level of power. Very well then, I'll entertain you for the time being."

"Forget entertaining, we're going right to the grand finale." Ichigo pointed his Bankai directly towards Magatsuhi "Tell me Magatsuhi, have you ever heard of the Final Getsuga Tensho? This technique will cost me my powers as a Soul Reaper, and that's what makes it final." he was about to initiate the technique, but stopped when he saw a brilliant golden light coming from the ground.

From the light rose Kenshiro, still tapping into the powers of his past lives, his Soul Reaper robe half gone, showing the wounds across his chest.

Ichigo smirked "Nice of you to finally join us Kenshiro."

"Get out of here." Kenshiro said bluntly "Urahara-san is preparing the Garganta as we speak, now go get the others and get out of here."

"Right. And you better not pull any fakeouts like that again." then he blitzed away.

"I won't."

Magatsuhi smirked "You really are a pesky one aren't you? You could've stayed out of sight and accepted your fate, a deckhand going down with the ship. Foolishness must be a virtue in Karakura Town, you all seem to value it so highly. It's almost unbelievable that you would choose to face someone who wields the power I possess."

"What's unbelievable is how you can still be so arrogant."

"Fine then, have it your way. I'll just blast you into oblivion, then I'll do the same with that other Soul Reaper boy and the girl, both of whom you seem to care for dearly."

"You mean Ichigo and Kagome don't you?" Kenshiro snarled "And that's my cue to just kill you already." he held out his Shikai and spread two fingers across the blade " **Bankai!"** in a massive burst of reiatsu, and when he emerged, he was clad in his Bankai, his robe and blade radiating reiatsu.

"Don't believe that such a meager power will allow you to defeat me!" Magatsuhi fired a large Ochiru Yami.

Kenshiro stopped it with one hand "Now then, let's finish this."

"If you insist!" Magatsuhi swung his sword at Kenshiro, the force sending him flying back a great distance.

Kenshiro recovered just in time to dodge a second shock wave, but got hit with a fist to the face.

Kenshiro quickly recovered and began trading even blows with Magatsuhi, eventually landing a kick to the face.

Magatsuhi was unfazed and kicked Kenshiro to the ground, then blocked a swift barrage of kicks.

Kenshiro quickly kicked Magatsuhi in the back and slammed him to the ground, then fired a Seishinga Ryusho "What's wrong, is that all you've got?"

"Don't be so pretentious!" Magatsuhi suddenly fired a blast of reiatsu out of his eye, the force sending Kenshiro tumbling backwards.

Kenshiro rebounded and met Magatsuhi's blade with that of his Bankai, the force destroying almost all of the remaining pillars.

Magatsuhi stopped the clash by slugging Kenshiro in the gut, then sent him flying with a fist to the face "It's over Dragon Reaper. Farewell!" he was about to bring down his sword.

Kenshiro suddenly stabbed him through the gut with his Bankai and quickly retreated to gain some distance "I've had just about enough of your talk, your ego, and you in general. For too long you have sustained yourself with the desires of others, warping and twisting them to fulfill your own cruel purposes, sacrificing millions of innocent lives, ruining thousands more, destroying civilizations just for your own amusement. And now, you've stolen from me nearly everything I hold dear, but no more. It ends now. _Everyone! Ichigo, Kagome, Kazuma-nii, Chad, Ishida-san, Toshiro-sensei, Gin-sensei, everyone, lend me your strength!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo had returned to Kagome and the others, when he suddenly found himself enveloped in a white light, along with Kagome and everyone else.

Kagome looked at him "Ichigo-kun, is this…?"

Ichigo smirked "Yeah, he's ending this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazuma noticed energy being channeled from him, not to mention his Sounga.

The same goes with Isshin, Urahara and the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro watched as the blade of his Bankai grew to the size of his entire body ' _Join me everyone, I'll defeat Magatsuhi with all of your help!_ Do you see this Magatsuhi? The dragons… The dragons have lent me their power to finish this battle, and end this story!"

Magatsuhi let out a primal roar and fired an Ochiru Yami.

Kenshiro dodged the attack and leapt into the air "This sword of mine roars with an awesome power!" his blade grew even more in size "It's burning blade tells me to defeat you!" he braced his sword and charged, sending Magatsuhi staggering back.

Magatsuhi charged back in and caught the blade, stopping it with his own.

"Take this! My love, my rage, AND ALL OF MY SORROW!" Kenshiro freed the blade of his Bankai and easily shattered Magatsuhi's blade " **SAIDAI SEISHINGA RYUSHO (Maximum Truth Fang Dragon-Piercer)!"** and with that, he cut Magatsuhi right down the middle.

Magatsuhi could only scream in agony as his body evaporated, cursing his foolish decision to sacrifice his choice to sacrifice his regenerative abilities for power.

Kenshiro retracted his Bankai and sheathed his Zanpakuto, then quickly blitzed away via Flash-Bullet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ichigo-kun, is it over?" asked Kagome.

Ichigo smirked "Yeah, he did it. Kenshiro won."

Everyone present, save for Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Tosen, Toshiro and Sesshomaru, cheered.

"And the man of the hour makes his return."

Sure enough, Kenshiro blitzed in via Flash-Bullet, now back in his normal form, and gave a triumphant smirk "Hey."

Ichigo put an arm around Kenshiro and wrapped him in a hug "You had us worried there for a minute."

Kenshiro grinned, then paused "Hold that thought." he looked to where the figure of a large dragon appeared, as well as several other figures behind him "Ryu-san."

" **Magatsuhi has been destroyed forever."** Ryu stated " **After 10,000 years, the legend is finally over."**

"How?"

" **Because you have something the previous Dragon Reapers did not. You have the woman you love by your side, but you also have your best friend there. If only the other Dragon Reapers realized that as well."**

"What about me?"

" **This will be your last life. Live it well, Kenshiro Kamikaze. Farewell."** and with that, he vanished in a white light, as well as the images of the previous Dragon Reapers.

Then Kenshiro turned to the others "So what about you guys, are you doing alright?"

Ichigo smirked "Come on, when has anything like this ever stopped me?"

"How about every time-" he stopped when he heard sniffing.

Kagome held her hands over her mouth, shedding tears of joy "I'm so glad… I thought I lost you again…"

Kenshiro grinned "Come on now Kagome, why the tears? You should know better than anyone just how much I can take-" he started walking towards her, but instantly collapsed, blood pouring from his wounds.

"Kenshiro!" Ichigo quickly slung him over his shoulder "Come on, let's move!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamamoto received the message from Toshiro, Gin and Byakuya "Very well. Captain Unohana, begin preparations for emergency surgery."

"Was the mission not a success?" asked Unohana.

"The mission was successful and Magatsuhi has at last been destroyed, but Substitute Dragon Reaper Kenshiro Kamikaze has been gravely wounded."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Ichigo and the others emerged from the Garganta in the Soul Society, Kenshiro was taken away for medical treatment.

Byakuya and Rukia rushed off to check in on Hisana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed.

Ichigo was trying to reassure Kagome "Come on, Kenshiro's pulled through worse scrapes than this." though he didn't sound very reassuring.

Eventually, Unohana came out.

"How is he?" asked Ichigo.

Unohana sighed "I've done all I can. I've healed the body as much as I can, though the reiatsu left in the wounds by Magatsuhi has greatly minimized the effects of healing abilities, hence why Higurashi-san's Shahi Hana was ineffective. The wounds will heal, though the battle will still leave many scars. I've healed the ones above and below his waist and torso, but that is all I can do. Eventually, as long as Kenshiro-san doesn't give up his will to live, he will regain consciousness. As to whether or not his will is strong enough, you should be able to answer that better than I."

"I see. Thank you, Unohana-san."

Then Byakuya came out "Ichigo Kurosaki, Kagome Higurashi."

"Byakuya. You're smiling."

"And?"

"You never smile."

"I can if I wish to. You see, I am now a father."

"Oh, Hisana-san gave birth?"

"She went into labor not long before we returned. My new daughter's name is Rin Kuchiki." he turned serious "How is Kenshiro Kamikaze?"

"He'll live, but he'll have some pretty bad scars, and we don't know exactly when he'll wake up."

"I see. And how are you taking this?"

Ichigo shrugged "Well, I prefer not to look at the negatives. Though the Head-Captain wanted Kenshiro to make some speech in a ceremony later, and now I've gotta do it in his place."

"I see. Since I'm in a good mood and not repulsed by your presence for once, I will offer you some advice."

"Repulsed? What are you-?"

"There are times when you must speak from the heart, especially for the ones we love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo found himself waiting for Yamamoto to call him out to the stage.

"Ichigo, you're up!" Rukia called.

Ichigo sighed and made his way, then thought about what Byakuya said ' _Speak through the heart, huh?'_

"Instead, in his place is Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto announced, then made his way off the stage.

Ichigo stepped up "Thank you Head-Captain." then he turned towards the crowd "Today marks a turning point in the history of the Soul Society, and for that I couldn't be more proud of Kenshiro Kamikaze, my best friend, my brother. When the existence of the Soul Society was threatened, as well as the people of the World of the Living, even Hueco Mundo, when the lives of his loved ones hung in the balance, Kenshiro never gave up hope, and thanks to his leadership, we see a bright future for all worlds. Not just for the Human World or the Soul Society, but for Las Noches in Hueco Mundo as well, thanks to the leadership of its new ruler, former Squad 9 Captain, Kaname Tosen!" he looked to where Tosen stood behind him "Of course, there wouldn't be a future without Kenshiro to guide us. He was the one to lead us, and through his leadership, the world began anew. He was even willing to lay down his life to protect ours. There's no way we can repay him for everything he's done for us, but at the very least, we can follow his example. His spirit. The spirit of sacrifice, of unwavering determination, of the unstoppable drive to protect someone you love. So while he recovers, we will follow his example and bring about a new era!" he held up his fist triumphantly, while the audience cheered.

Various people quickly absorbed Ichigo's words about protection, and looked to the ones they want to protect most.

Renji looked at Rukia.

Byakuya looked at Hisana and his newborn daughter.

Toshiro looked at Hinamori.

Gin looked at Rangiku.

Ichigo looked at all of his allies within the Seireitei, then over to his friends from Karakura Town: Kagome, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From where he lay unconscious in a hospital bed, Kenshiro smiled in his sleep, a single tear rolling down his cheek.


	29. The Big Day, The End

A month had passed since Kenshiro's victory against Magatsuhi, and things had finally died down, even though he hadn't woken up yet. During that time, he had been moved to Urahara's Shop.

Tosen had officially been instated as the new leader of Las Noches, with 10 subordinates advising him, in this order: Ulquiorra, Bankotsu, Nel, Stark, Gantenbainne, Dordonii, Halibel, Ginjo, who had agreed to be stationed in Las Noches, the strongest of Grimmjow's former Fracciones named Shawlong, and the leader of Aizen's Exequias named Rudbornn.

Kensei, Hirako, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku and Koga had been sent to Las Noches to help with cleanup duty and to deal with any of Magatsuhi's remaining supporters.

As it turns out, Wonderweiss had been resurrected by Magatsuhi and given the mental state he would've had if Aizen hadn't sacrificed that, and had been imprisoned by Magatsuhi for not siding with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro slowly opened his eyes and found everyone looming over him "Guys… Can I get a little bit of room to breathe please?"

Everyone backed up slightly "Sorry."

"So where am I?"

"Urahara's shop." Chad told him.

"Oh. Hey guys, could I get a minute alone with Ichigo?"

Everyone complied.

"So has anything big happened while I've been out?"

Ichigo shrugged "A bunch of guys have been off in Las Noches helping with damage control, apparently Tosen-san took over after you killed Magatsuhi and he formed an alliance between Las Noches and the Seireitei. Ulquiorra is the acting ambassador."

"I see. Anything happen on this end?"

"Nope, other than Byakuya going crazy on training. Apparently he's got a new drive to get stronger now that he's a dad."

"I see. And how's everyone else?"

"Chad and Ishida are pouring into training." he looked to Kenshiro's left, where Kagome lay fast asleep beside him "And she hasn't left your side for a minute and she's barely slept. She wouldn't leave you alone unless I was with you. She finally passed out on the way back to the bathroom sometime last night."

"I see. And how long was I out?"

"About 2 months."

"Shit." Kenshiro sat up, revealing his heavily bandaged chest, but then clutched his chest in pain from his wounds and reluctantly back down.

"Easy. You're still recovering. According to Urahara-san and the others, you still aren't gonna see any action for 2 more weeks at least."

"Please, with Kagome's Shahi Hana I'll be up in three days tops."

"She tried that before, but apparently Magatsuhi's dark reiatsu still remains in your wounds and nullifies her powers. You'll be stuck here for 2 weeks."

"Dammit."

"Besides, we're way too strong for anything like that. I'd only have to use the small blade of my Shikai and I'd destroy everything in like a 5-mile radius. Your Shikai would destroy everything in a 10-mile radius, and that's only at my level."

"Maybe, but it's not enough." Kenshiro sat up again, not as far as before so he wouldn't reopen his wounds "Ever since the journey through the Feudal Era, I was foolish enough to believe that the threats would stop coming just because one main threat had been eliminated. After I destroyed the Shikon Jewel the first time, I thought the adventure was over. God I've never been so wrong about anything in my entire life. The minute Rukia came into our lives, I got called back into action. I actually fought with Byakuya-san for a minute while you were bleeding out, and even though I kept cool about it, I was amazed that a captain was on such another level. Truth be told, I was actually straining to follow or even sense his movements. While you were getting your powers back, I was training with Yoruichi-san to learn Bankai, and then to master Shunko. I fought through Ikkaku, Kenpachi and even Koga, but in the end I still wasn't strong enough to prevent Aizen's betrayal, then Gin-sensei wouldn't have had to go rogue. We spent a month training with Sesshomaru-dono, Hirako and the rest of the Visoreds to tame our Inner Hollows, but Ulquiorra still beat me so easily. I fought Bankotsu, and somehow I got way stronger because of it."

"Exposure to Arrancar's reiatsu?"

"Maybe? Anyway, I fought Ulquiorra again with everything I had, but he just used his Resurreccion and overpowered me so easily. Then came his Segunda Etapa, and he was just slaughtering me. Then came the Cero Oscuras through the chest, and I went full Hollow and slaughtered Ulquiorra. I had absolutely no control over myself, I probably would've turned on Kagome too if you weren't there. Then came Aizen. We were both several times stronger thanks to our transformations, but we couldn't even scratch Aizen. Then your dad and Toshiro-sensei trained us in the Dangai, and we finally sealed away Aizen, but at the cost of our powers. Then a year and a half went by and Ginjo showed up, apparently we're Fullbringers, and we got some of our powers back. Then came the man that I will always despise and never forget… Tsukishima. While we were busy training, we played right into his hands. He got almost everyone we care about, even Kagome, and he almost got Chad and Ishida-san. None of them, none of them remembered me, and when Ginjo betrayed us and stole my Fullbring, and then my dam burst. I hit the breaking point. I would've ended up destroying myself if it wasn't for you, then I met my parents in my inner world that even before Kagome came along, I've always had you. You're more than just my best friend Ichigo, you're my brother."

"You're my brother too Kenshiro."

"Thanks. Anyway, what I'm getting at is, even if one threat is eliminated it doesn't mean another threat won't pop up in its place. I've gotta keep training and getting stronger if I want to protect you guys."

"Same. But you're still gonna have to stay here for a few weeks to recover."

"Son of a bitch!"

Ichigo could only smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was surprised to see Chad coming in looking so serious "Chad."

"Hi." Chad sat down beside him.

"How's Mycia-san?"

"A little shaken up, but she'll be fine."

"Good."

"I wanted to thank you Kenshiro."

"For what?"

"You and Ichigo helped me the most in saving Mycia, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"I didn't do that much for her, I just fought Magatsuhi. You, Ichigo and Ulquiorra are the ones who fought Grimmjow."

"But you were the one who lead the mission to save her."

"She's my friend, and so are you."

"You remind me a lot of Ichigo."

"How so?"

"You're strong and you fight to protect, you never give up no matter what, you'd die to protect your loved ones, though you're not as rough around the edges. Still, you and Ichigo are so similar."

"Not surprising since Ichigo and I grew up together, he influenced me just as much as I influenced him. You know Chad, I might not have known you for as long as Ichigo, but I still consider you a close friend, especially after what you did for me."

"Siding with you against Ginjo and Tsukishima?"

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you, Ishida-san and Ichigo, I would've lost myself. For that, I can't thank you enough."

"Friends stick together."

"And they grown stronger together, especially to protect the people they love." he held out his hand "Here's to a strong future to protect, my friend."

Chad accepted the hand "To a strong future to protect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro looked to see Bankotsu coming him "Oh, hey."

"You feeling alright?" asked Bankotsu.

"Like a sack of raw meat that got the crap stomped out of it."

"Figures."

"You know, it's kind of weird. The first time we met, you were hell-bent on killing me and the others."

"You weren't exactly against killing me."

"I held back on killing you in our last battle inside Mount Hakurei. Besides, you and your buddies poisoned Kagome and the others. If it wasn't for Koga, I would've lost myself in my sorrow after that. And yet you went out of your way to lead Ichigo to me after I was beaten by Ulquiorra. Why?"

"500 years can change a guy. I just enjoy a good fight. Besides, you beat me fairly, so now I owe you."

"Fair enough. And you did help me during my fight against Magatsuhi after he possessed Ginjo."

"Yeah, what was that about by the way?"

"Something about an evil clone meant to gather energy to free him, I think. Either way, you still helped me out, so thanks."

"Sure. You up for a rematch after you're back to 100%?"

"Get in line, I've already promised to have a final showdown with Ichigo and a bunch of other guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then Uryu came in "Kenshiro-san."

Kenshiro sat up slowly "Hey. Let me guess, you're mad that I didn't take you on the mission?"

"No, somebody had to stay and patrol Karakura Town."

"Oh. Then why are you here?"

"Just checking in. It's funny, really."

"What is?"

"Me, a Quincy, actually concerned about you, a Soul Reaper, the legendary Dragon Reaper at that."

"Will you lay off that? All of that _You are a Soul Reaper, I am a Quincy, we must Kung-Fu-fight_ crap is really getting old. Besides, you're my friend."

"Well we weren't always like that."

"Yeah I know, we were academically punching each other in the nuts during the entrance exams."

"... Right. Anyway, I didn't really consider us friends back then."

"Neither did I. Academic rivals, maybe. But friends, no."

"But I learned to respect you for your sharp mind and good heart, even when I learned you were a Soul Reaper."

"I never cared about you being a Quincy, you were willing to fight with everything you had to help me save Kagome, and I'll never be able to thank you for that Ishida-san, or what you did that saved me from myself. During the fight with Ginjo and Tsukishima, you were one of just three guys that stayed with me. If it weren't for you three, I would've lost myself completely. I'll never be able to repay you for that."

"That's what friends are for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was surprised by who he saw next "Seizo-san?"

Seizo knelt down beside him "Hello Kenshiro-san, are you feeling any better?"

"Not really, no. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm being positioned in Karakura Town in order to make sure there were no problems with the restoration of my spiritual energy."

"I see."

"I heard you were involved in quite the battle."

"Oh gee, thanks captain obvious." note the sarcasm in his tone "So how have you been doing in Squad 11?"

"Well, I'm officially a 4th seat now. I've been put in charge of Karakura Town to gain experience since I've been out of the game for so long. Still, to think that you were involved in such an amazing battle. I'm just pleased to know that you made it out alive. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Kagome and Orihime's ability to reject realities can't help me, what could anyone else do?"

"Still, I wish there was a way I could thank you properly."

"Learn Bankai. There's one in your squad who knows about it."

"What are you-?"

"Duh, Ikkaku's got Bankai."

"Oh. Right."

"You're info is kinda out of date right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro was pretty much out of shock by this point, and just raised a curious eyebrow at who came in next "Ulquiorra? You're kidding me, you of all people?"

"Are you recovering?" Ulquiorra questioned bluntly.

"Imagine what you did to me in our final fight, and multiply it by over 3,000."

"I see. You were very fortunate, if not for Kagome Higurashi and Ichigo Kurosaki then you most likely would not have survived that battle."

"I know, I was lucky. But still, you played a big part in that too. From what I know, if it wasn't for you, Magatsuhi would've wasted Ichigo and Kagome, then probably would've stomped my skull out of spite. I really owe you Ulquiorra, thank you. But I have to ask, why did you help us?"

"Unlike the rest, I am not one to hold a grudge. I was indebted to Aizen-sama, but that had passed since my previous death and his imprisonment. As for why I helped you, you and your comrades intrigue me. You fight with your heart, you risk your entire being to protect your friends, the people you love."

"That's right."

"Love, friendship, the heart. Such interesting and difficult concepts, I wish to learn more about them."

"Well in any case, you pulled my ass out of the fire and saved both of the people I can't live without. I can't thank you enough for that." he held out his hand "I'd be proud to call you my friend."

Ulquiorra accepted the hand "Friendship, I'll learn about that one first." and he walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Kagome had grabbed Kenshiro by the waist in her sleep and wasn't planning on letting him go any time soon.

Kenshiro gently nudged her "Kagome, wake up."

Nothing.

"Kagome."

This time he got something as she slowly came to, her chocolate eyes cloudy and completely unfocused "Whozzair?" she looked at him and blinked several times "Kenshiro!" she instantly threw her arms around him.

He winced "Hey easy, watch the ribs, and the scars for that matter." he went ignored.

"You're alright… I'm so glad…" she kept mumbling it until she finally broke down and started sobbing quietly, releasing 2 months worth of tension and fear all at once.

Finally, Kenshiro gently wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back to comfort her "It's okay, I'm still here. Granted I look and feel like a bag of raw meat that got the crap stomped out of it. But I'd be somewhat better if you stopped crushing my ribs for a second, and the same goes with the scars for that matter."

Kagome's face turned red as she did so "Sorry."

"It's alright, better than before at any rate."

"Before?"

"I regained conscious about 2 days ago, from what Ichigo tells me you passed out the night before."

"And he didn't tell me? Ichigo-kun that jerk, he promised he'd tell me the minute you woke up!"

"Yeah, but you passing out from exhaustion wasn't part of that plan." Ichigo made himself known from the doorway "I was gonna check in on you two but it looks to me like you're both just fine, I'll leave you guys alone."

"Actually, could you stick around Ichigo?" asked Kenshiro "I actually wanted to talk to both of you about something."

"Alright." Ichigo sat down "What's up?"

Kenshiro sighed "Ichigo, Kagome, you've both made me who I am. Ichigo, we've been together since day 1. We've been best friends since we were 3, never having even a single falling out. Life was so simple back then. Then, when we turned 6, Kagome came along, and that was when life got complicated. A year after we met Kagome, I lost my parents and she lost her father. I was sad about my parents, but I didn't understand why it hurt so much to see her cry until you put the pieces together for me: I was in love with her. For the next 6 years, I was basically going with the flow, until I learned that Kagome was moving to Tokyo. I was pretty distraught after that until I learned that my brother was going to college there and I decided to go with him. That was probably both my best and worst decision. Best because it's what led to me gaining the Ryuuga to begin with, and worst because it meant I had to leave you behind. In Tokyo, it was pretty much the same, only without you." then he turned to Kagome "Things were simple after that until your 15th birthday."

Kagome looked at her necklace "Yeah."

"I was planning to confess to you with that, but I never managed to work up the courage to tell you. Truth be told, that was probably a good thing. If I'd told you then, you probably would've rejected me. Then came the Feudal Era, and for the first time, I felt the power of the Ryuuga and wanted to use it to protect you. Every time I fought an enemy and prevailed, I was solely driven by my desire to protect you, though it wasn't a straight path and I hit a lot of road blocks along the way. A lot of times I failed to protect you and almost lost myself, but since Ichigo wasn't there Koga was the one who pulled my ass out of the fire. After the battle with Naraku at the border, my brother called Ichigo to Tokyo to sort out my whole Kagome situation. Only a few days went by before the final battle and I finally confessed to Kagome. We had 6 months before high school started, 6 months of peace and no fighting or adventures. The most boring 6 months of my entire life! Then we started high school with Ichigo in Karakura Town, and it was just like old times. Only a month went by after that before everything started going crazy again, because that's when Rukia showed up. We fought Hollows, I fought your father Kagome, and we fought off a Menos Grande. Only about 2 days went by before Rukia was taken back to the Soul Society. Ichigo and I spent the next 10 days training, while you, Chad and Orihime were training with Yoruichi-san and probably caused mass property damage."

Kagome's face flushed pink "Yeah, we really didn't think of that."

"Anyway, we had to split up after Ichigo f*cked up our entrance." he ignored the vein throbbing in Ichigo's forehead "Orihime was with Ishida-san, you were with Chad, and me and Ichigo were stuck with that annoying jackass Ganju. I fought Ikkaku, Ichigo fought Renji, I fought Kenpachi and Ichigo fought Byakuya-san. I fought with Toshiro-sensei and Rangiku-san against Aizen and Gin-sensei, and then I fought with Renji against Aizen, but he beat me with literally one finger. Then came the Arrancar invasions, and Ichigo and I sought the help of Hirako and the Visoreds, where we reunited with Kohaku-kun, Shippo-kun and Sesshomaru-dono. But then Ulquiorra took you away to Hueco Mundo and the old man Yamamoto forbade us to go save you, but I did anyway with Ichigo, Chad and Ishida-san. I fought Ulquiorra, but he beat me so easily. Then I fought Bankotsu in an epic rematch, and somehow I grew a crapload stronger because of it. But then Ulquiorra used his Resurreccion and was practically toying with me. Then things got worse when we used his Segunda Etapa and slaughtered me with a Cero Oscuras to the chest, but my inner demon-Hollow awakened and slaughtered him, but then it turned its sights on Kagome and probably would've killed her if it wasn't for Ichigo. Then we fought Aizen and managed to defeat him at the cost of our powers, and things were peaceful for about a year and a half. That's when Ginjo showed up and revealed that we were Fullbringers. The only problem was, with this new power came a new threat: Tsukishima. I had no idea that while we were training, he altered the memories of almost everyone I care about. Arashi, Raidou, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki-san, Hiyori-san, Orihime… even Kagome…"

"You forgot Ikumi-san." Ichigo pointed out.

"Please, that crazy bitch? Anyway, the only one we were able to save was Chad, and that was by sheer luck. I was fighting Tsukishima out of sheer rage, but I couldn't bring myself to fight Kagome, even if she didn't remember who I was. Then Ishida-san showed up, still on my side, and revealed that Ginjo was the one who cut him down. Then Ginjo cut me down, revealed that he killed my parents, and stole my Fullbring. I completely broke down after that and nearly killed myself with my break point, but Ichigo was the one who saved me. That was when I remembered something I'd all but forgotten up to that point. Kagome wasn't there for me from the very beginning, she's not the one who called me out on all of my crap, and she wasn't my best friend since we were three. All of that, all of it was Ichigo. I'm sorry Kagome, but what I said to you when I confessed was partially me lying to myself. So now, it's only right that I speak the truth." he sat up straight, tall and proud "Kagome Higurashi taught me how to smile, and she taught me how to believe in people. Ichigo Kurosaki was the reason I was able to make friends, and rely on those friends. To shed tears for others and to understand the meaning of true strength and kindness, I learned that from both Ichigo and Kagome together. As long as I'm still breathing, and have Kamikaze blood coursing through my veins, I vow on that blood that I will do everything in my power to protect them, and I'll keep getting stronger to do so. Kagome, my shining sun, and Ichigo, my shining moon. Okay, how was that?"

Ichigo snorted "Extremely corny."

"You know me so well." he fist bumped Ichigo and hit Kagome with a long, passionate kiss on the lips "I mean it though, I'm gonna keep getting stronger and I'll be ready for whatever new threat lies ahead."

"Well you won't do it alone, we'll be with you every step of the way."

"Ichigo, my best friend and brother. Kagome, my soul mate and fiancee. Which reminds me."

Kagome giggled, guessing what he meant "How about the week you get out of here?"

"That'll work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a warm spring day. It didn't look like anything important would happen, to the unsuspecting eye. But today was something big. Today was the day of Kenshiro and Kagome's wedding.

Kenshiro had Ichigo act as his best man, while Kazuma, Toshiro and Chad were selected as his groomsmen. Kagome had selected Orihime her maid of honor, while Hiyori (Not the crazy Visored chick), Karin, and Mycia were her bridesmaids.

Kenshiro was looking rather nervous.

Ichigo put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled "Relax. You'll do fine."

Kenshiro smiled and nodded. Sota looked like he was about to say something, but Kenshiro put a hand up "If this is the shtick where you say that if I hurt Kagome you gut me like a fish, your grandpa gave me that talk years ago. And when I proposed. And when we set the wedding date. And last week. And this morning. And 15 minutes ago while I was changing into my tux." That shut him right up.

Then the wedding march began to play.

All eyes turned to the top of the aisle. There was the bride. Kagome was dressed in a formal wedding kimono. Pure silk, white with depictions of roses and lilies, symbols of love and faithfulness. With her grandfather at her side, Kagome slowly walked down the aisle, her hand held in her grandfather's. As they walked, her eyes never left Kenshiro's for a second. When they came before the altar, Grandpa Higurashi slowly and deliberately place Kagome hand into Kenshiro's. Together the couple turned to face Yamamoto, who was conducting the ceremony, standing before them.

"Do you have the ring?" Yamamoto asked to the best man.

Ichigo nodded "I do." and he place the rings into Kenshiro's hands.

"Have you come here to devote yourselves to one another of your own free will?" Yamamoto questioned.

Both nodded.

"Now place the ring on the finger of your betrothed, and say 'with this ring, I thee wed.'" Yamamoto intoned.

They nodded and did so.

Yamamoto looked out sternly upon the assembled guests "Can any here give just cause why these two should not be joined in sacred marriage?"

Koga wanted to raise his hand, but Sango pulled his arm down and elbowed him in the gut, silencing him.

The case was the same with Renji and Rukia.

Other that that, no one spoke. Yamamoto returned his attention to the two of them "Do you understand that the vows you make this day are spoken before Kami and before those who have come here to bear witness?"

They nodded.

"Then speak the vows, and speak only the truth."

Kenshiro carefully slid the ring onto Kagome's left hand as he spoke "Kagome, ever since I was young, I've never really understood anything about life, or the world. But the one thing I did understand is how I felt about you. Kagome, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. You taught me how to smile. You taught me how to believe in people. You were the reason I was able to make friends, and rely on those friends. To shed tears for others. To understand the meaning of true strength and kindness. Those are all things you taught me. I've never stopped loving you Kagome, not even for a second. If there's one thing I know, it's that I can't live without you. You are my life, the light shining through the darkness in my soul, you are what fills the void in my heart, and I know that without you, my life has no purpose. Kagome, my wife, my love, my reason for living, in sickness and in health, I promise that I will love you, respect you, console you, be faithful to you, protect you, and so much more. From this day on until my death, and even after my death, for the rest of eternity, I swear."

Everyone clapped at his vows.

Kagome took the other wedding ring and placed it on Kenshiro's left hand "Kenshiro, you've loved me like no other. I never thought that I could fall so in love with someone and have those feelings returned to me. I have loved you with all my heart and soul. You are my world. My only regret is that I took so long to realize my true feelings. I will love you forever Kenshiro. My love, heart, my soul, my everything is yours to take. Kenshiro, my husband, my love, in sickness and in health, I promise that I will love you, respect you, console you, be faithful to you, protect you, and so much more. From this day on until my death, and even after my death, for the rest of eternity, I swear."

Yamamoto held his hand up "May the Soul King himself grant you the blessings of health, happiness, and children. May your union be long and everlasting. I now declare you husband and wife. You may now-" He didn't even get to finish as Kenshiro already dipped Kagome for the longest, most passionate kiss he'd ever given her "-continue kissing the bride."

Ichigo, Kazuma, Toshiro and the others chuckled at that.

Yamamoto looked to the crowd "May I present to you for the first time Kenshiro Kamikaze and his bride, Kagome Kamikaze."

As the people began to applaud and cheer, the young couple broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Kenshiro whispered to her.

"And I love you." Kenshiro whispered back.

They kissed once more as all around them, people celebrated.

"And now the groom would like to play a song he wrote himself." announced Yamamoto

Kenshiro took the stage on the piano, Ichigo, Toshiro, Gin and Kazuma on instruments in the background.

 **Look into my eyes**

 **And you will see**

 **What you mean to me**

 **Search your heart**

 **Search your soul**

 **And when you find me there**

 **You'll search no more**

 **Can't tell me it's not worth trying for**

 **You can't tell me it's not worth dying for**

 **You know it's true**

 **Everything I do**

 **I do it for you**

 **Look into your heart**

 **And you will find**

 **There's nothing there to hide**

 **Take me as I am**

 **Take my life**

 **I would give it all**

 **I would sacrifice**

 **Don't tell me**

 **It's not worth fighting for**

 **I can't help it**

 **There's nothing I want more**

 **You know it's true**

 **Everything i do**

 **I do it for you**

 **Oh yeah**

 **There's no love**

 **Like your love**

 **And no other**

 **Could give more love**

 **There's nowhere**

 **Unless you're there**

 **All the time**

 **All the way**

 **Yeah…**

 **Look into your heart, baby**

 **Oh, you can't tell me**

 **It's not worth trying for**

 **I can't help it**

 **There's nothing I want more**

 **Yeah**

 **I would fight for you**

 **I'd cry for you**

 **Walk the world for you**

 **Yeah**

 **Die for you**

 **You know it's true**

 **Everything I do**

 **Ooooohhhhhhh**

 **I do it for you**

Everyone applauded for them, while Kagome sat by them, a beautiful smile gracing her lips as Ichigo and the others got off the stage while Kenshiro got onto the piano, and started the second song.

 **If every word I said could make you laugh**

 **I'd talk forever**

 **(Together my love)**

 **I asked the sky just what we had**

 **Ooooohh, it showed forever**

 **(Together my love)**

Kagome felt a single tear of joy roll down her cheek.

 **If the song I sang to you could fill your heart with joy**

 **I'd sing forever**

 **Forever**

 **Forever**

 **I've been so happy loving you**

 **(Together my love)**

 **Let the love I have for you**

 **Live in your heart**

 **And be forever**

 **(Together my love)**

 **Forever**

 **Forever**

 **I've been so happy loving you**

 **If every word I said could make you laugh**

 **I'd talk forever**

 **Forever**

 **Forever**

 **I'll be so happy loving you**

Everyone applauded for them, while Kagome sat by them, a beautiful smile gracing her lips as Kenshiro got off the stage, walked over to her, and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Following the wedding, a gala reception was held in the Kamikaze household. And as was traditional the first dance went to the bride and groom.  
Kagome slid happily into his arms, she seemed to fit perfectly.  
"We're married," Kenshiro whispered. He sounded as though he could hardly believe it.  
"Yes, we are married Kenshiro, and we will always be together from now on."  
He squeezed her close as they moved in time with the music.

"Always," he said in a solemn promise. "I love you Kagome."  
"And I love you Kenshiro."  
Just a few happy words conveyed everything that needed to be said.  
 **The** **End**

 **Well there you have it, the story of Kenshiro Kamikaze has finally reached its ending. This was my first fanfiction project, not that it was perfect but I think it gets the job done. Please review and let me know what you all thought of it, and thanks for sticking with it until the end.**


End file.
